Dragon's Knight
by silverstar666
Summary: El Caballero del Dragón, un humano con la fuerza y el corazón de un dragón ¿Un mito? ¿Una leyenda? ¿Existe en realidad? Severus quiere conocerlo, pero nunca hubiera esperado que fuera él... Cont. d HP y la OdF. Capítulo 26: Dragon's Knight.
1. Chapter 1: Legend

**_ATENCI"N! Este fic contiene spoilers sobre el libro 5: Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, así que si no has leído el libro, ya sabes lo que te puedes encontrar… _**

**Capítulo 1: Legend **

_            "El Caballero del Dragón es un antiguo mito que apareció a principios del siglo XV. Se cuenta que nació de la unión de un dragón y una bella doncella humana, el resultado fue un humano con la fuerza y el corazón de un dragón. Su esperanza de vida era muy larga, casi infinita. La única forma de que un Caballero del Dragón muriera era si le mataba una persona que le importara mucho, mas que su vida. Debido a ello, el Caballeros del Dragón tendía a rehuir a los humanos, excepto cuando perdía las ganas de vivir y deseaba la muerte. La persona que el Caballero escogía como su verdugo, normalmente acababa muriendo también, ya que la sangre del Caballero era un potente veneno sin antídoto conocido. Aunque existiera un antídoto, la mayoría no querrían tomarlo, ya que la relación entre el Caballero y su verdugo era muy estrecha._

_            Un Caballero del Dragón era fácilmente identificable porque, a partir de su decimosexto cumpleaños, aparecía una marca característica en su cuerpo (normalmente en la frente o el lado derecho del cuello). Esta marca representaba la cabeza de un dragón e implicaba la rápida madurez de los poderes del Caballero. Aunque lo habitual es que este se despertara a los dieciséis años, no siempre sucedía así. _

_            Si se producía el caso de que el Caballero era un mago, entonces su forma de animago adoptaría la apariencia de un dragón, aunque no se puede concretar que especie de dragón, ya que esta depende de cada reencarnación. Durante estas transformaciones en dragón, el Caballero solo podía ser controlado y apaciguado por la persona más importante de su vida, su protector, comportándose si no como un dragón salvaje._

_            Los primeros datos sobre un Caballero del Dragón son de principios del siglo XIV, lo que no implica que su presencia no fuera mucho más antigua, pero no fue reconocida su existencia como tal hasta principios del siglo XV. Tras su muerte, el siguiente Caballero apareció a finales del siglo XVII. Solo el propio Caballero, en su lecho de muerte, puede predecir cuando aparecerá el siguiente, debido a que, al tratarse de una reencarnación, es el mismo espíritu el que pasa de un Caballero a otro..." _

_                                                                                                                                                                                            El Gran Libro de los Dragones _

            Severus se frotó el puente de la nariz, estaba muy cansado, eran más de las 2 de la mañana, pero esa leyenda le había intrigado desde niño, cuando la escuchó por primera vez, y aun no se la creía del todo. Pero tenía que buscar un libro más actual para saber cuando tenía que aparecer el siguiente Caballero…

*******************

****

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

_(Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí)_

**_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_**

_(Atrapado por todos mis miedos infantiles)___

**_And if you have to leave_**

_(__Y si te tenías que ir)_

**_I wish that you would just leave_**

_(__Desearía que te hubieras solo ido)_

**_Because your presence still lingers here_**

_(Porque tú presencia aun permanece aquí)_

**_And it won't leave me alone_**

_(Y no me deja solo)_

            Mientras, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Harry Potter se despertaba de repente, debido a la terrible pesadilla que lo perseguía noche tras noche, Sirius cayendo tras el velo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero ya no le importaba. Eran las 2 de la madrugada, era el día de su cumpleaños, hoy cumplía 16 años, pero al chico no parecía afectarle demasiado. Había lechuzas en la ventana, dio un vistazo rápido: vio a Pig, extrañamente silenciosa, a Hedwig, a una lechuza que reconoció del colegio, y a 2 lechuzas que no había visto nunca. 

            Se levantó, pero solo para coger los paquetes y las cartas que traían. La lechuza del colegio, y las desconocidas, se marcharon enseguida, Pig por el contrario seguía allí, posiblemente esperando la respuesta para Ron. Hedwig ya se había metido en su jaula, y se preparaba para dormir con la cabeza bajo un ala. Harry agarró a Pig, y la puso al lado de su lechuza blanca. Volvió a la cama, no quería dormir, pero tampoco se veía con ganas de abrir las cartas y paquetes que le habían mandado. Ya nada importaba, no había ninguna lechuza de Sirius, y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Pasó lo que le quedaba de noche llorando silenciosamente, hasta que volvió a dormirse. 

*******************

            _"...según las fuentes, se cree que la próxima reencarnación tendrá lugar a finales del siglo XX. En concreto, se cree que el siguiente Caballero nacerá en los años 80, pero habrá que esperar una década, hasta mediados de los años 90, para que su presencia se manifieste..."_

_                                                                                                                                             Manifestaciones, Reencarnaciones y otros hechos sobrenaturales_

            Severus estaba confundido, el siguiente Caballero viviría en su misma época! Y en realidad, ya debía estar vivo, y a punto de mostrar sus poderes. Era una situación muy interesante, debía buscar en libros y periódicos, para ver si ya se había manifestado. 

********************

            Harry se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, las lechuzas aun estaban durmiendo, y según el despertador roto de Dudley, eran las 5 de la mañana. Las cartas y paquetes seguían en el mismo sitio donde los había dejado. Las miró por encima, una era de Hermione, otra de Ron, una del colegio, otra parecía de la Orden del Fénix y finalmente una que procedía del ministerio, o eso supuso. 

            Primero abrió la carta de Ron, le felicitaba el cumpleaños, le mandaba un regalo, y decía que estaba intentando que el director Dumbledore le dejara ir a Grimmauld Place. Harry no se molestó en abrir el regalo, tiró la carta del chico por el suelo, mientras él se apoyaba contra una pared y se dejaba caer.

            No podía ir a Grimmauld Place! Esa era la casa de la familia de Sirius, no siquiera se aventuraba a pronunciar el nombre de su padrino en alto. Además, Dumbledore le había dicho que debía pasar un tiempo en esa casa, para que estuviera protegido. PROTEGIDO!? Esa protección no sirvió de nada cuando se trató de intentar salvar a Sirius!

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

_(Estas heridas no parecen curarse)_

**_This pain is just too real_**

_(Este dolor es demasiado real)_

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

_(Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar)_**__**

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

_(Cuando llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas)_

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

_(__Cuando gritabas yo espantaba todos tus miedos)_

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

_(__Y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años)___

**_But you still have all of me_**

_(Pero tú aun me tienes a mí todo de mí)_**__**

            A Harry el dolor de cabeza le aumentó, no la cicatriz, bueno, en realidad siempre le dolía, pero esta vez era diferente. Se levantó para ir a mirarse al espejo, dio un paso atrás al ver su reflejo. En su frente había algo brillante, la cicatriz que aquel monstruo le había hecho, estaba ocultada en el centro de un extraño dibujo formado en su frente. Eran unas líneas extrañas, parecía formar una especie de cabeza de gato, o algo parecido. 

            Se echó en la cama para intentar tranquilizarse, seguro que todo era un mal sueño, seguro que cuando despertara Sirius, estaría vivo, seguro que no le había abandonado… Volvió a soñar con el departamento de misterios, con el velo, y como su padrino caía tras suyo, sin que nadie hiciera nada. Se levantó de golpe gritando el nombre de Sirius, como la noche en que todo sucedió. Miró el reloj viejo de Dudley, solo había dormido 2 horas, eran las 7 de la mañana.

********************

            _""Hay constancia de que muchos Caballeros del Dragón no han manifestado sus poderes y han tenido una vida corriente y muerto bien por enfermedad o por causas naturales como la vejez. El hecho que marca el despertar de un Caballero del Dragón es cuando un sufrimiento emocional les impide aceptar el rumbo de su vida. El primer signo de este sufrimiento suele ser la negación, seguido por el intento de suicidio..."_

_                                                                                                                                                                     Extrañas Y Peligrosas Criaturas No Catalogadas_

            Severus se había quedado dormido encima del libro que había estado leyendo, justamente encima del párrafo que explicaba cómo y cuando un Caballero del Dragón se manifestaba.

********************

            Harry bajó para el desayuno con su habitual cara de fastidio, resignación y dolor, y vio que igual que todos los días, la mesa era llena de comida, posiblemente la amenaza de Moody había tenido efecto, ya que ahora trataban a Harry además de con desprecio, con miedo. Pero ahora era el chico el que no probaba bocado, en realidad había comido muy poco desde que había llegado ya hacía un mes, cada vez estaba mas flaco y delgado.

            Después de que Petunia le obligara a tomar unas tostadas y un vaso de zumo, Harry volvió a subir a su habitación, ya no le mandaban tantas tareas, por lo que podía dejarlas por la tarde, mejor dicho, al anochecer, cuando los vecinos no le veían y además hacía menos calor. Miró de nuevo las cartas en su escritorio y la de Ron en el suelo. La recogió y la apartó levemente de las otras. Cogió la carta de Hermione y la puso encima de la de Ron, estaba seguro que Hermione también estaba en Grimmauld Place y no quería leer lo que decía.

            Entonces se fijó en la carta de Hogwarts, la que parecía de la orden y la del ministerio. No sabía que sería peor, así que abrió primero la del colegio, estaba seguro que habían los resultados de sus TIMOS. Rápidamente pudo comprobar que así se trataba. Sorprendentemente tenía un "excelente" en pociones, no tan sorprendentemente tenía un sobresaliente en DCAO. El resto de asignaturas las había pasado con mejor o peor nota, excepto Adivinación que había suspendido. La carta, le informaba como cada año que el tren salía de King's Cross el 1 de setiembre, de la plataforma 9 y 3/4. Asombrosamente también le informaba de su nuevo horario, mas bien del mono temático horario que tendría ese año, además, también estaban programados los entrenamientos de Quidditch y las clases de Oclumancia con Snape y con el director Dumbledore el viernes por la tarde. Le sorprendió ver que el director le diera esa "clase", pero lo pensó un poco más fríamente, posiblemente el director lo hacía para tenerlo mas controlado. 

            Entonces cogió la carta del ministerio. No sabía que era lo que querían de él, pero parecía una cosa muy oficial. Rompió el sello que cerraba la carta y empezó a leer. 

_Apreciado Señor Potter:_

_Le comunicamos que su padrino político, el señor Sirius Black, fue muerto en el departamento de misterios, al caer tras el velo blanco. No podemos contarle las funciones de este velo, ni los detalles que rodean el caso, al ser estricto secreto, así que le agradeceríamos que no contara nada de lo sucedido. Así mismo le informamos que todas las posesiones del Sr. Black pasan a ser de su propiedad, ya que así lo dispuso el fallecido, esto incluye la casa familiar de los Black, los tres castillos repartidos por Europa y las 5 cámaras de máxima seguridad en Gringgots, le adjuntamos las llaves para que pueda disponer de las propiedades del difunto. Así mismo le damos nuestro más sincero pésame por la muerte de su padrino._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Percibal__ Weasley, secretario del ministro _

            Harry estaba temblando, en el sobre había las susodichas llaves que guardaban la fortuna de los Black, además de la situación de los castillos mencionados y casas familiares, Grimmauld Place no parecía formar parte de la lista.

            Cuando dejo la carta en el escritorio, estaba muy agitado, temblando frenéticamente, además en sus ojos notaba el picor de las lágrimas. No pudo abrir la carta de la Orden, no se sentía con fuerzas.

**_You used to captivate me_**

_(Solías cautivarme)_**__**

**_By your resonating light_**

_(__Con tu resonante luz__)_

**_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

_(Ahora estoy atado por la vida que dejaste atrás)_**__**

**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**

_(Tu rostro persigue mis, una vez, agradables sueños)_**__**

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_**

_(Tu voz ha expulsado toda la cordura que había en mi)_**__**

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

_(Estas heridas no parecen curarse)_

**_This pain is just too real_**

_(Este dolor es demasiado real)_

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

_(Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar)_**__**

********************

            _"La primera manifestación de la forma draconiana del Caballero, es decir, su primera transformación en Dragón, suele estar causada por la inestabilidad emocional del Caballero. Esta inestabilidad suele deberse a un profundo dolor, en general, la muerte de una persona muy cercana, como un familiar, un amigo íntimo etc..."_

                                                                                                                                                                     _Dragones, Serpientes y otros animales reptiles _

            Severus después de desayunar en sus habitaciones, había seguido leyendo el libro que tanto le había costado encontrar. A medida que avanzaba en la lectura, la leyenda del caballero del Dragón, le parecía más y más increíble, además de interesarle incluso tanto, como para querer conocer el Caballero, en persona, que en estos momentos debía estar en el mundo.  

********************

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

_(Cuando llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas)_

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

_(__Cuando gritabas yo espantaba todos tus miedos)_

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

_(__Y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años)___

**_But you still have all of me_**

_(Pero tu aun me tienes a mí todo de mí)_**__**

            Esa misma noche, Harry se sentó en "su" cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Se encontraba mal, muy mal, posiblemente Voldemort estaba haciendo algo malo… cerró los ojos.

            Harry no quería estar solo, no quería seguir sufriendo, no quería seguir sintiendo dolor. Deseaba estar en casa, en su verdadera casa… Volvió a abrir los ojos. Estaba en la misma posición, pero sentado en una roca, en un claro de un bosque, aunque no muy lejos podía ver luces. Harry supuso que se había quedado dormido, y que ahora estaba en un sueño, era una sensación extraña.

            Caminó en dirección a las luces, que guiaban su camino, además se sentía atraído hacia esa dirección, aunque no sabía porque… notaba la familiaridad del lugar en el que estaba, como si ya hubiera paseado por ese bosque…            

            Cuando llegó a lo que parecía el límite del bosque, realmente se quedó sin habla. Había llegado a un castillo, pero no a un castillo cualquiera, había llegado a Hogwarts! "_Pero como es un sueño…_" pensó el chico dirigiéndose a la entrada del colegio, sobrepasando la casa de Hagrid.

*********************

            Severus levantó la cabeza de lo que había estado leyendo, al notar como alguien a quien las defensas no habían reconocido como profesor, entraba en los terrenos del castillo. Él estaba al cargo de toda la escuela, y como era el único capacitado… Trelawney también estaba en el castillo, pero era mejor pensar que no se encontraba ahí. Fue a paso rápido hasta la entrada, y vio de quien se trataba. Le sorprendió y le enfadó mucho el verlo.

            -¿Pro… profesor… que hace aquí? –preguntó el joven como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo

            -¿A usted que le parece? –preguntó de malas maneras- Señor Potter, ¿se puede saber que esta haciendo usted aquí?

            -Estoy soñando profesor –dijo de lo más convencido

            -¿Perdone? –la respuesta lo había dejado francamente sorprendido

            -Esto es un sueño, ¿no? Porque… ¿cómo sino hubiera podido llegar a Hogwarts desde "mi" casa? –dijo con desprecio

            -No, no está soñando, se lo aseguro –lo miró intensamente- realmente me gustaría saber, cómo ha llegado –lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como valorándolo- parece que no lleva la varita, ni la capa de invisibilidad, ni la escoba… -frunció el ceño- ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

            -No lo se señor –Harry aun creía que estaba soñando- estaba sentado en "mi" cama, recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos, quería estar en casa… y cuando he vuelto a abrir los ojos, estaba sentado en una roca, dentro del bosque prohibido… 

            -¡¿QUE HA HECHO QUE?! –gritó tan fuerte que el eco resonó en las paredes durante algunos segundos- ¿como sabía que se podía aparecer sobre esa roca? Las barreras del bosque no dejan aparecerse a cualquiera…

            -¿Esta insinuando que me he aparecido?

            -No lo insinúo… es la única forma de que haya llegado hasta esa roca, señor Potter, es el único punto de aparición en el bosque… -susurr

            -Pero… ¿esto no es un sueño? ¿Realmente estoy en Hogwarts?

            -¿Está sugiriendo que estoy mintiendo? –preguntó mordaz el profesor- además, ¿usted cree que soñaría conmigo?

            -No sería la primera vez –susurró mirando al suelo, extrañamente azorado- pero nunca había llegado a hablar con usted…

            Severus frunció el ceño, si lo que decía era verdad, posiblemente le había visto en alguna de las reuniones de los mortífagos, y eso no era una cosa demasiado buena…

            -Bueno, si no cree que está despierto, quizá debería hablar con alguien mas –sonrió sádicamente- ¿Quizá con Trelawney?

            -¿Que? –se espantó- ¡NO!

            -Veo que compartimos la opinión sobre ese murciélago de ojos ampliados y patas largas… 

            Harry lo miró asustado, nunca antes le había hablado con tanta familiaridad, ahora si estaba convencido que estaba soñando. Severus lo notó, se tendría que haber mordido la lengua, pero estaba de inusual buen humor, además de que esa mujer siempre lo fastidiaba mucho.

            -Señor Potter, le llevaré hasta los dormitorios, parece que va a pasar el resto de la noche aquí… por supuesto tendré que informar al director sobre este hecho…

            -¿Dormiré en la Torre Gryffindor? –preguntó cortando al profesor, aunque no muy convencido de querer dormir

            -No, dormirá en uno de los dormitorios para invitados _especiales_ –sonrió descaradamente- en las mazmorras… no quiero verle apareciendo por cualquier sitio…

            Harry lo miró extrañado, ¿había dormitorios para huéspedes en las mazmorras? Luego recordó que el año pasado los examinadores de los TIMOS debían estarse en el castillo, y nunca se había preguntado donde. Nunca había dormido en esa parte del castillo, no sabía si podría acostumbrarse, pero como mínimo estaba donde quería estar, en Hogwarts, en casa. 

            Severus, con paso rápido y capa ondeante, aun no se había puesto las ropas para dormir, fue hasta la puerta que había delante de su despacho. Harry nunca había notado ninguna puerta ahí. A lo mejor solo aparecía cuando había algún "invitado" en el castillo. El profesor abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita, y entró. Harry lo siguió a poca distancia.

            -La contraseña es "_Sleeping Dragon_" –el retrato que había al final del despacho, se movió para dejarles paso

            Era una gran habitación, aunque de espacio único, solo había otra puerta que daba a un baño bastante grande y perfectamente equipado. El espacio de la habitación se repartía entre la gran cama que dominaba la estancia, un armario y algún que otro mueble de noche. Había además, una ventana y la puerta que daba al baño.

            -Aquí le dejo señor Potter, si necesita algo, llame a un elfo –adivinando lo que Harry estaba pensando agregó- no le hace falta ninguna varita

            Sin decir nada mas, Severus salió de la habitación, Harry oyó cerrarse la puerta de la entrada. El chico se sentía muy raro, llevaba el pijama, pero solo eso… aunque, como estaba soñando, eso no era muy importante… se metió en la cama, y pronto se sintió seguro y en casa, sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo antes de "dormirse".

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

_(He intentado tan duramente de decirme que te has ido)_

**_And though you're still with me_**

_(Pero aunque tu estas aun conmigo)_

**_I've_****_ been alone all along_**

_(He estado solo todo este tiempo...)_**__**

****

            Cuando Severus dejó al chico en la habitación más cercana a la suya, para tenerlo controlado, fue hasta su despacho, encendió la chimenea, y echó polvos flu al fuego, entonces dijo "Albus Dumbledore" antes de meter la cabeza entre las llamas. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba con la visión de Grimmauld Place, rebosante de altos y ruidosos pelirrojos.

            -Profesor Snape –dijo Molly- ¿busca al director?

            -Si Molly, ¿podría hablar con él? –el mago adulto sentía las miradas del resto de "habitantes" de la cocina

            -Claro –le sonrió, para luego girarse- Charly cariño, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo?

            -¡Voy! –gritó antes de salir

            Pasaron pocos minutos, aunque a Severus se le hicieron eternos, al tener a Molly Weasley molestándole para que comiera algo. Apareció el director Dumbledore seguido del 2º de los hermanos Weasley. 

            -¿Que pasa Severus? –preguntó el director con una sonrisa en el rostro

            -¿Podemos hablar en privado? –preguntó ácidamente

            -¡Oh! ¡Claro! –Molly se giró enfadada hacia sus hijos, y solo con la mirada ya los echó. Ella los siguió a poca distancia

            -¿Puede poner un hechizo silenciador? –pidió, esta vez mas educadamente

            Albus lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero accedió igualmente a hacerlo, si Severus le pedía un hechizo silenciador, debía ser algo muy importante.

            -¿Que pasa? –volvió a preguntar esta vez un poco mas preocupado

            -Potter –sentenci

            -¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry? –preguntó incrédulo

            -No está en casa de sus parientes… 

            -¿Perdona?

            -Digo que no está en casa de los muggles… está en Hogwarts…

            El director no dijo nada, solo contempló la cara de Severus, parecía estar discutiendo con él mismo, o a lo mejor comprobaba las protecciones adicionales que habían puesto en casa de los Dursley, y las propias protecciones que había en Hogwarts.

            -¿Como ha llegado? –preguntó aunque ya parecía saber la respuesta

            -Se ha aparecido sobre la roca… en el bosque prohibido…

            -Ya veo… -le sonrió a Severus- tendrás que ocuparte de él… -dijo como si nada

            -Perdone… pero creo no le he oído bien

            -Si Severus, me has oído bien… debes ocuparte de él, ahora mismo es muy vulnerable y necesita de tu apoyo…

            -¡¿Pero que dice?! –alzó la voz- ¿No puede hacerlo otro? ¿No puede venir aquí? 

            -No, no puede venir… además es tu tarea, ya que así se decidi

            -¿Quien lo decidió?

            -Eso no importa ahora… lo que importa es que debes estar a su lado… pase lo que pase –dijo seriamente

            -¡¿Pero de que está hablando?!

            -Severus, debes cuidar de él, es tu deber… es tu obligación, siento decirlo así… pero posiblemente pronto lo comprobaras

            -¿Que es lo que comprobaré?

            -Ya lo verás –habló sonriendo misteriosamente- tendrás que ir a buscar sus cosas en Privet Drive

            -¡¿QUE YO QUE?! ¿Está diciendo que tengo que ir a casa de esos muggles?!

            -Si Severus, debes ir… y mejor si es esta noche… Harry no debe tener la varita –habló mas para si mismo que para el profesor

            -¿Pero porque yo?

            -Porque eres el más indicado… sabrás manejarle… pero intenta no hacerle enfadar…

            -¿Porque?

            -Porque puede ser muy peligroso… tanto para ti, como para él… -continuó antes de que el profesor pudiera decir algo- a veces es peligroso encontrar lo que uno desea

            El director quitó el hechizo silenciador, y abrió la puerta para que los pelirrojos que habían estado intentando espiar, sin éxito, pudieran entrar de nuevo. Severus dirigió una mirada de odio hacia el director, que este devolvió con una sonrisa, y el profesor devolvió su cabeza de nuevo a su despacho. ¡¿Él?! ¡¡¿Él tenía que ir con esos muggles?!! ¡¿Pero que se había creído el viejo ese?! 

            Pero casi sin pensarlo estaba saliendo de su despacho, y a paso rápido, mientras pensaba cosas indecibles del director, se dirigió a la verja de entrada, para allí aparecerse en un bosque cercano a Privet Drive. Despotricando por lo bajo, fue hasta el número 4, la casa de los muggles que habían adoptado a Harry, a Potter, se auto corrigió. No sabía porque, pero Severus quería ver la casa en la que vivía el chico en verano, estaba seguro que estaría lleno de fotos del chico. Llegó hasta la puerta de los Dursley, auque se habría perdido si solo le hubieran descrito la casa, ya que eran todas iguales. No se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, era de noche y aunque la luna estaba casi llena, la oscuridad lo amparaba. Era como una sombra que se desplazaba de noche. No era demasiado tarde, así que decidió llamar al timbre antes de allanar la casa sin permiso, no que le importara demasiado. Oyó unos pies pesados que se acercaban poco a poco. Dudley Dursley era el que había aparecido al abrir la puerta. Severus pasó sus ojos oscuros por todo el cuerpo del chico, quien parecía estar temblando, el profesor se preguntaba porque, si esa noche no hacía frío. 

            -¿Qui… quien es usted? –preguntó Dudley temeroso, pero antes de que Severus tuviera tiempo de responder, otra voz se escuch

            -¿Quien es Dudley? –también era voz masculina y el profesor vio entrar a un hombre mas bajo que su hijo, pero de igual constitución, aunque el padre era "fofo" y el hijo se definiría mejor como "fuerte" a primera vista

            -¡¿Quien es usted?! –gritó Vernon a Severus, que se lo miró, desde la penumbra del umbral de la puerta, con asco en el rostro, una mirada que hubiera echado atrás a cualquiera 

            -Aunque posiblemente no le importe, le contestaré –dijo con una voz gutural y oscura, mientras veía como por detrás del rechoncho Dursley, aparecía una mujer alta con cara de caballo- me llamo Severus Snape y soy profesor de pociones –a la mención de la asignatura los tres Dursley se echaron un poco atrás- en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería –miraron al alto y oscuro profesor con miedo reflejado en los ojos, Severus se estaba divirtiendo mucho viendo las reacciones de esos muggles

            -¿Y… y a que… ha venido? –Vernon estaba bastante asustado, pero aun tenía ese extraño valor en situaciones límite- hemos tratado mejor al chico… puede preguntárselo a él… ¡¡CHICO!! ¡¡POTTER!! –gritó mirando hacia las escaleras que habían al lado de la puerta

            -No está aquí –dijo la voz calmada y fría de Severus sobresaltándolos a todos

            -¿Que… que dice? –preguntó el hombre Dursley 

            -Potter está en la escuela…

            -¡Mejor! –gritó el "fofo", mientras el profesor se lo miraba con una ceja levantada- digo… mejor… porque ya nos estábamos… preocupando, si ¡eso! ¡¡Preocupando!! –Severus amplió el arco de su ceja si eso era posible, además había notado algo en el tono de voz y la forma de hablar del chico… 

            -He venido a recoger sus cosas… se quedará el resto del verano allí… conmigo –agregó lo último con asco 

            -Cla… claro… gracias… -se giró un poco- su habitación es la ultima del pasadizo –indicó Vernon, mientras señalaba con su brazo rechoncho las escaleras que daban al piso superior

            Severus los fulminó con la mirada, cosa que funcionó, porque se quedaron clavados en el suelo. El profesor pasó del umbral de la puerta, en el que había estado en la penumbra, y entonces los Dursley, pudieron apreciar la altura y todo lo imponente que era el hombre. Dudley, que era el más alto, aun no le llegaba a la barbilla. Subió las escaleras casi levitando, o eso parecía con las ropas negras revoloteando a su alrededor. Severus se fijó en las paredes del pasillo, estaban llenas de fotos de un niño rechoncho muy parecido al que había abierto la puerta, quizá ahora ya no tan extrañamente, no había ninguna foto del chico Potter, ni tampoco de Lily, quien al fin y al cabo era la hermana de la mujer de cara de caballo que estaba abajo… 

            Llegó a la susodicha habitación, en la que había diversas cerraduras por la parte exterior del marco, Severus frunció el ceño, normalmente las cerraduras se ponían por dentro de las habitaciones, no por fuera. Abrió la puerta y encontró una pequeña habitación, llena de extraños trastos rotos, de colores, una cama, parecía que una de las patas no tocaba del todo al suelo, un escritorio resquebrajado y garabateado por todos lados, cuya superficie estaba llena de cartas, dos de las cuales reconoció, una era de Hogwarts, y la otra parecía ser del ministerio, aun se podía ver el sello. A un lado estaban otras tres cartas, supuso que una seria del pelirrojo Weasley y la otra de la sabelotodo Granger, la tercera carta no sabía de donde venía. También había tres regalos sin abrir. No vio ningún libro de la escuela, pero cuando los convocó, una tabla que parecía suelta bajo la cama, reveló que el chico los había estado escondiendo y por lo que veía el profesor, intentando hacer los deberes. 

            Cogió el baúl y metió todos los libros y cosas necesarias para escribir, incluidas las cartas y los regalos de encima de la mesa. También metió la ropa, aunque se fijó que el tamaño de esta, no pertenecía a la talla del chico, era demasiado grande… Cogió la varita que estaba bajó la almohada de la cama y se la puso donde guardaba la suya. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación y reparó en la jaula vacía a un lado, la encogió y la metió también en el baúl, luego lo cerró y también lo encogió, era más cómodo y más seguro de llevar.

            Bajó al primer piso, con su varita aun en la mano, estaba desagradablemente sorprendido que el salvador del mundo mágico, viviera en un cuchitril como ese, y con una familia que ni siquiera lo aceptaba… 

            Se encontró a los Dursley parados en la misma posición que los había dejado, y sin decir nada mas, se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, la abrió y dio un paso, pero entonces recordó algo… no había visto la escoba en el baúl, ni en la habitación. Se giró teatralmente y la buscó con la mirada, entonces posó la mirada encima de Vernon Dursley.

            -¿Donde está la escoba? –pregunto de malas maneras a la familia que lo miraba atemorizadamente 

            -¿Para que quiere… una escoba? –preguntó valiente pero sorprendido, entonces comprendió- ¡ah! Se refiere a la otra escoba… -se giró hacia Petunia, quien tenía la piel de un color cetrino, quien se apartó rápidamente

            Vernon sacó una llavecita que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos y la metió en una cerradura, en la pequeña puerta de la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Severus, impacientemente, se acercó prácticamente sin hacer ruido, cosa que sobresaltó todavía más a la familia.

            Vernon por fin abrió el pequeño armario, y Severus frunció mucho más de lo normal el ceño, cuando vio que ahí había una pequeña cama que parecía haber sido usada en otros tiempos. Miró como el viejo Dursley cogía la escoba, a un lado de la camita, y se la alargaba al profesor. Este la examinó cuidadosamente, al parecer alguien había rotos algunas de las ramillas que formaban la "cola". Esa escoba era muy apreciada por el chico, su padrino se la había regalado… Miró sospechosamente a Vernon, pero no dijo nada, solo se giró y se marchó por la puerta abierta. Sin preocuparse por las miradas asustadas de los Dursley, se desapareció cuando estaba en medio de la calle, cosa que hizo que los Dursley cerraran rápidamente la puerta, no creyendo lo que acababan de ver.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

_(Cuando llorabas, yo secaba todas tus lágrimas)_

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

_(__Cuando gritabas yo espantaba todos tus miedos)_

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

_(__Y sostuve tu mano durante todos estos años)___

**_But you still have all of me_**

_(Pero tu aun me tienes a mí todo de mí)_

**_***FIN CAPÍTULO 1***_**

_Lyrics__ by:_ **Evanescence**_. __Song:_ **My Immortal**

            _Bueno, y aquí termina el primer capítulo del fic, espero que me digáis a ver que os ha parecido, ya os aviso ahora que Sev estará un poco OoC (Out of Character) lo que quiero decir, es que no os asustéis si lo cambio un poco a mi antojo :P. _

_            Espero vuestros reviews,_

_            Kiss,_

_            **Silver**._


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

**Capítulo 2: Transformation**

            Severus se apareció delante de la verja de entrada del colegio, era mas seguro hacerlo por ahí, la roca solo hubiera disparado las alarmas del despacho del director. Entró rápidamente al castillo, y se concentró en las barreras… nadie había entrado ni salido del colegio, y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

            Bajó a las mazmorras y antes de entrar a su propia habitación, fue hasta en la que, se suponía, debía estar durmiendo el chico. Entró y en verdad lo encontró soñando profundamente, parecía estar bastante tranquilo. Dejó el baúl en su tamaño normal a los pies de la cama y la escoba sobre el pequeño escritorio que había debajo de la ventana. Miró al chico dormido, de nuevo, recordó las palabras del director y pensó: "¿_como puede ser tan peligroso como dice que es?_". Harry contorsionó un poco el rostro, empezando a mostrar una mueca de dolor. El profesor no sabía que hacer... decidió que lo mejor sería despertarlo, para evitar que tuviera una pesadilla, si no la estaba teniendo ya…

            -Potter... ¡Potter, despiértese! –evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico con el chico, pero parecía imposible despertarle, así que empezó a sacudirlo- ¡¡POTTER!! 

            Harry acabó despertando. Estaba desorientado, no sabía donde se encontraba y había alguien más con él, alguien que le era muy familiar. Después de mucho esfuerzo, consiguió abrir los ojos, lo veía todo borroso, la falta de gafas lo empeoraba todo… pero la persona que estaba a su lado empezó a hablar, y descubrió de quien se trataba... 

            -¿Señor Potter, se encuentra bien? –esas palabras no se correspondían demasiado a cómo el profesor solía hablarle 

            -Si señor... me encuentro mejor, gracias –darle las gracias a su profesor de pociones, tampoco era nada común en el chico de ojos verdes

            -¿Que es lo que estaba soñando? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

            -En… en nada señor –tomó aire, se volvió a echar en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana- así que... -dijo cuando la tensión del silencio era tan densa se podía cortar- así que no fue un sueño...

            -¿El qué no fue un sueño? –preguntó el profesor ahora si francamente confuso, pero escondiéndolo a la perfección 

            -Que estuviera en Hogwarts... que usted me dejara esta habitación para dormir... 

            -Ya hablaremos de eso por la mañana –se giró- sus cosas están al pie de la cama –indicó señalándolas con un dedo- y... -dijo volviéndose y sacando algo de su manga, mientras Harry lo miraba extrañado- aquí tiene su varita...-dio el palo de madera al chico, quien lo contempló en silencio, mientras el profesor de pociones salía de la habitación sin decir nada mas

            Harry puso la varita bajo su almohada, y mientras se acomodaba mejor, pensó un momento: Si no se equivocaba, su varita la había dejado bajo la almohada en casa de los Dursley... abrió los ojos de repente. ¡¿Su profesor había ido a casa de sus tíos a buscar sus cosas?!  "_Nah_" pensó, posiblemente había sido alguien de la orden quien había ido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando como de chistoso hubiera sido que Snape hubiera ido a casa de los Dursley a buscar sus cosas. 

            Harry volvió a despertarse, pero en medio de tal calidez que dudaba que nunca hubiera dormido tan bien. Abrió los ojos y se giró para poder mirar por la ventana, estaba encantada, al igual que las del ministerio, para poder ver el tiempo que hacía en el exterior. Ya era claro, pero no brillaba el sol, apartó las cortinas para poder ver mejor, el cielo estaba nublado, muy gris, parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que hora era… lo mejor era llamar a un elfo. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso, así que simplemente dijo:

            -Que venga un elfo, por favor -pocos segundos después, Dobby, como no, apareció con un suave "pop"

            -¡¡El señor Harry Potter ha llamado a Dobby!! –dijo feliz el elfo mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente, a la altura de la cintura, para luego mirarlo con sus ojos tan parecidos a pelotas de golf

            -Si bueno... he llamado a uno de los elfos y... 

            -¡¡Y Dobby ha venido señor!! –gritó feliz

            -Ya, esto... -se rascó la cabeza, no se esperaba a ese elfo, aunque en el fondo, quería que fuera él

            -¿Y que es lo que Dobby puede hacer por el señor Harry Potter? –preguntó acercándose al chico que se había sentado en la cama

            -Claro, mmm... -recordó por lo que lo había llamado- ¿que hora es?

            -Son las 7:51 de la mañana señor –contestó con una sonrisa

            -Y ¿está despierto el profesor Snape? –preguntó curioso

            -Si señor Harry Potter, el señor profesor Snape hace algo mas de una hora que se despert

            -¿Y a que hora desayuna el profesor Snape?

            -El señor profesor Snape... -pareció pensar- toma el desayuno sobre las 8 de la mañana.

            -Eso me da menos de 10 minutos para vestirme –dijo el chico para si mismo

            -¿Y que querrá el señor Harry Potter para desayunar hoy?

            -Esto... cualquier cosa... en realidad no tengo mucha hambre...

            El elfo hizo algo parecido a una reverencia y desapareció. Harry entonces buscó el baúl por la habitación y como le había indicado el profesor, estaba a los pies de la cama. Lo abrió, y lo primero que encontró fue la jaula de su lechuza, como no sabía si podía hacer magia, aunque estuviera en Hogwarts, esperaría a preguntarlo al profesor. Cogió un poco de ropa y se cambió. Acababa de sacar el brazo izquierdo de la manga de la camiseta que se estaba poniendo, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Harry se preguntó quien podía ser, pero se pateó mentalmente al pensarlo mejor.

            -Adelante –dijo simplemente, mientras buscaba la manga correspondiente para sacar el brazo derecho

            -Ah... veo que ya está... -lo miró de arriba abajo- "_vestido_"–Harry llevaba un pantalón tejano rasgado por algunos lugares por desgaste, y una camiseta larga, muy larga.

            -Si señor –contesto tímidamente mirando al suelo, por alguna extraña razón le daba vergüenza hablar con el profesor 

            -Entonces ¿podemos ir a desayunar? –preguntó con un deje de burla al ver la timidez del chico

            -Si señor

            Severus abrió la marcha, pero en vez de ir al gran comedor, como hubiera sido normal, se dirigió a su despacho. Harry lo seguía, mientras pensaba si el hombre se había dejado algo ahí. Pero se sentó en su butaca confortable, detrás del escritorio.

            -¿Piensa sentarse? –preguntó mirándolo intensamente, mientras señalaba vagamente la silla incomoda al otro lado de la mesa

            Harry se sentó, supuso que antes que nada, el profesor quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero se sorprendió cuando Severus ondeó su varita, y Dobby apareció con un gran desayuno, el chico lo miro totalmente desconcertado, ¿realmente iban a desayunar ahí?

            -¿Y bien? –dijo Severus cogiendo una tostada

            -¿"Y bien" que? –preguntó extrañado- lo siento –se disculpó y no supo exactamente porque

            -¿Me puede explicar como logro aparecerse sobre la roca en el bosque? –sorbió el caf

            -Pues... como ya le dije, estaba en casa de mis tíos, sentado en la cama, cuando desee poder estar en casa, cerré los ojos... y entonces, cuando los abrí de nuevo, ya me encontraba sobre la roca... -bebió un poco de la leche que le habían traído, no tenía hambre

            -¿No recuerda ninguna sensación extraña?

            -Lo único que recuerdo... -miró a su profesor a los ojos, y supo que podía confiar en él- es que me dolía la cicatriz... -Severus lo miró intensamente, intentando penetrar en la mente del chico- Voldemort –un imperceptible espasmo recorrió al profesor

            -No pronuncies su nombre!! –llamó la atención el adulto

-Vol… él… estaba haciendo algo... entonces quise dejar de sufrir y poder estar en casa... y aquí estoy –mordisqueó una de las magdalenas 

            Severus quedó en silencio... sabía que el chico no llevaba la varita en ese momento, así que posiblemente podía hacer magia sin varita, algo extraño, ya que este tipo de magia, solo puede usarse si se es muy poderoso, además de tener mucho control sobre uno mismo, es peligrosa y difícil de usar, además, suele usarse para hechizos de defensa. Nunca antes había visto alguien que la usara para aparecerse... Giró un poco la vista, y leyó casi sin querer un párrafo del libro que tenía abierto, sobre una de las mesillas supletorias. 

            _"...Entre las muchas facultades del Caballero del Dragón, se encuentra el poder hacer magia sin varita, incluyendo la aparición como método de transporte, una de las técnicas mas difíciles y peligrosas de dominar. También posee la facultad de comunicarse con animales, en especial los reptiles (las serpientes son especialmente indicadas para el contacto verbal), llegando incluso  a comunicarse telepáticamente con otros humanos..."_

                                                                                                                                             _Magia Sin Varita, Usos, Aplicaciones y Peligros_

            Severus volvió la cabeza, y se quedó mirando al chico. No podía ser que él fuera el Caballero, aunque tenía que admitir que tenia muchos puntos a su favor: se había aparecido sin varita, podía hablar con las serpientes (y quizá con otros reptiles), había tenido una perdida emocional muy fuerte hacía poco, ya tenía 16 años, la maldición asesina no lo había matado... pero, ¿y la marca?

            Harry se movió incomodo bajo la profunda mirada que estaba sobre su cuerpo... ¿le estaba mirando la cicatriz? El profesor nunca le había mirado así, y aun menos a su cicatriz. Observó el despacho para intentar tranquilizarse un poco, mientras continuaba ese incomodo silencio... mirando alrededor, vio que había muchos libros amontonados a un lado de la mesa, y también en otras mesas apartadas, tenían títulos extraños… parecía que muchos hablaban sobre dragones. ¿Tanto le interesaban los dragones? 

            -¿Le interesa alguno de los libros que tengo aquí? –Severus sobresaltó al chico al hablar, lo había estado observando

            -Profesor... ¿por que tiene tantos libros de dragones? –cuando fijó los ojos en el adulto, notó que aun lo miraba intensamente

            Severus se levantó y cogió uno de los libros del montón antes de volver a su butaca, apartó un poco el desayuno, y lo abrió por una de las páginas centrales, donde había un punto. Giró el libro para que Harry pudiera ver el dibujo que se mostraba.

            Harry se sorprendió muchísimo, esa marca... esa era la que había visto en su frente, volvió su atención al profesor que le hablaba. 

            -Estoy buscando al que tiene esta marca... -volvió a girar el libro para mirar el dibujo de nuevo- quiero conocerlo…

            -¿Por que? –estaba asustado y a la vez interesado

            -Porque es el Caballero del Dragón

            -¿Y que es el Caballero del Dragón?

            -Una leyenda… un mito… alguien que tiene un gran poder y que nunca muere…

            -¡¿QUE?! –se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo

            Severus examinó cuidadosamente la reacción del chico, realmente parecía tener curiosidad por lo que le estaba contando, incluso diría que estaba interesado, además se alteró después de ver el dibujo, y aun más cuando le había dicho que el Caballero no moría. Harry estaba pálido y sudor frío resbalaba por su frente. Severus intentó entrar en la mente del chico, pero no pudo, ya que Harry salió corriendo del despacho. El profesor, por supuesto lo dejó ir, ya le gritaría mas tarde, de todas formas no le podía quitar puntos ni ponerle detención alguna.

            Harry volvió a la habitación que el mago adulto le había asignado y estuvo intentando hacer los deberes encima de la cama, pero pronto los dejó, no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado. Lo que pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, era eso del Caballero del Dragón. Si resultaba que era él... ¡no podría morir nunca! Además sería otra "atracción" para el mundo mágico... No le importaba ser poderoso... lo único que quería desde que su padrino le había dejado, era poder volver a verlo, poder volver a hablar con él... vivir tranquilo o morir rápidamente... estaba harto de todo y de todos... sin siquiera quererlo, se quedó dormido.

            Severus ese día fue a la biblioteca, en busca de más libros sobre el Caballero del Dragón, buscó incluso en la Sección Prohibida, aunque sin mucho éxito. Antes de ir a la biblioteca, había puesto un hechizo que le avisara si el chico salía de su habitación. Por la noche, cuando volvía hacia sus aposentos, le sorprendió notar que Harry no había salido en ningún momento... ¿quizás le había pasado algo? Decidió que lo más apropiado sería ir a ver si se encontraba bien... después de todo esa mañana estaba muy alterado. Cuando entró en la habitación, lo encontró dormido, vestido aun con la ropa de "calle". Con un movimiento de varita, el chico estaba vestido con su pijama. El profesor volvió a su habitación y pensó que tenía que arreglar las cosas con el chico al día siguiente.

                                                                                                          ************************

            Harry se despertó de golpe en medio de la noche, no quería dormir, no tenía ganas de volver a soñar con lo que pasó en el ministerio. Se levantó tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, aunque no había nadie más en la habitación. Cogió su capa de invisibilidad, salió por el retrato y miró el pequeño despacho, antes no se había dado cuenta, pero había un pequeño reloj de péndulo muggle en una de las paredes, posiblemente estaba encantado, porque sabía, cortesía de Hermione, que los aparatos muggles no funcionaban en Hogwarts. Aun no eran las 3 de la madrugada. Nadie en el castillo, o sea, el profesor Snape y Trelawney, debían estar despiertos a esa hora, pero igualmente se puso la capa de invisibilidad por encima del cuerpo, para esconderlo. Solo llevaba el pijama, aunque no recordaba habérselo puesto, pero no tenía frío, ya que aunque estaban muy al norte del país, era verano, y la temperatura aunque baja, era muy agradable.

******_The darkness comes out of her shell…_**

_                                                                                              (La oscuridad sale de su caparazón)****_

******_Yet another cold night in Hell with all the pain_**

_(Aun otra fría noche en el infierno con todo el dolor)_**__**

******_The dying light is losing its glow_**

_(La luz moribunda está perdiendo su brillo)_

**_                                                        And my last glimmer of hope now fades away_**

_                                                                              (Y mi último destello de esperanza ahora se desvanece)_

                                                                                                          *************************

            Severus despertó al notar que el hechizo que había puesto en la habitación del chico se había activado, alguien había abierto la puerta. Salió de sus propias habitaciones y buscó en el corredor, nadie a la vista. Iba a volver a entrar, cuando un suave susurro de ropas al moverse lo alertó. No había nadie a la vista... quizá el chico estaba escondido bajo la capa de su padre...

                                                                                                          **************************

            Paseó sin saber donde ir, subió a la torre de astronomía, bajó al pasadizo de las cocinas, fue hasta la puerta que daba a los invernaderos, caminó hasta el sauce boxeador... se dio cuenta de cuan mala idea había sido ir hasta allí. Ese había sido el sitio en que había encontrado a su padrino, el sitio con más recuerdos de él... tuvo que marcharse corriendo.

****

******_It is starting to rain again_**

_                                                                                                  (Está empezando a llover de nuevo)****_

******_I'm coming closer to my end with every breath_**

_(Estoy acercándome a mi final con cada aliento)    _

**_                                                              The creepy shadows are growing pale_**

_                                                                                    (Las sombras escalofriantes están empalideciendo)_**__**

******_And the rising glow brings along the sense of death_**

_(Y el creciente brillo trae consigo la sensación de muerte)_

            Sentía furia, sentía rabia, no quería ver a nadie, quería dejar de sufrir, de sentir... ¡¿porque tenía que pasarle a él?! No se había dado cuenta de donde había ido, pero estaba a unos 100 metros de la entrada del castillo, la capa le había resbalado en algún momento de su carrera. Se tiró al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, clavó las uñas en la tierra húmeda, como queriendo quedarse ahí para siempre, no quería levantarse, ¡no quería volver a enfrentarse a ese monstruo! ¡Solo quería a Sirius! ¡¡Solo quería a sus padres!! La rabia fluía por sus venas... solo había una forma de estar junto a ellos... lo sabía, antes había tenido miedo, pero ahora ya nada le importaba, ¡ahora ya nadie se preocuparía por él! Abrió los ojos para buscar algo que lo ayudara en su idea, vio sangre en sus dedos, debido a la fuerza que había hecho al clavar las uñas, pero eso no importaba, solo debía buscar algo puntiagudo. Cerca de su posición, vio una piedra con forma de punta de flecha, era perfecta... se acercó y la tomó entre sus manos, sintió el frío al tocar su superficie lisa, la manchó con su sangre. Se sentó en el suelo y pensó en toda la gente que había apreciado alguna vez, pero que ya no se encontraba a su lado. Estaba solo, igual que ahora, igual que siempre... acercó la punta de la piedra a su muñeca...

******_I can feel Her presence now_**

_(Puedo sentir Su presencia ahora)_**__**

****

**_                                                                   Dead Moon Rising…_**

_                                                                                              (La Luna Muerta se eleva...)****_

******_Bleeding red light over the sea_**

_(Sangrando luz roja sobre el mar)_

******_-I hope this time She came for me_**

_(-Espero que esta vez Ella venga a por mi)_

******_-I hope this time She sets me free       _**

_(-Espero que esta vez Ella me libere)_

            -¿Que cree que está haciendo, Señor Potter? –preguntó una voz firme y fría como el tacto de la piedra

            Harry no contestó, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos y en sus actos para prestarle atención. 

            -¿Señor Potter? –preguntó- Potter... ¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Míreme!! 

            Harry seguía sin escuchar y el filo de la piedra ya estaba tocando su piel. Sintió una leve sacudida que le hizo soltarla, estaba temblando...

            -¿Señor Potter?

            Esta vez, Harry escuchó la llamada del hombre y levantó la vista. Sus ojos encontraron a los negros, oscuros y fríos, de su profesor de pociones. ¡No! ¡NO! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Ahora ya no podría reunirse con su familia!

            -¡DÉJEME! ¡¡NO SE ACERQUE A MI!! –gritaba el chico- ¡¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUE!!

            Pero Severus Snape no se había movido del sitio, con su capa encima del camisón de dormir. Se había quedado sin habla en el momento en que el chico había levantado su cabeza y había visto su frente. Tenía la marca, tenía una forma brillante, unas líneas que formaban un dibujo esquemático, un dibujo que solo había visto en libros, y que creía era solo una leyenda... la marca de un dragón... ¡¡la marca del Caballero del Dragón!!

            -Potter... espere un momento... -empezó a hablar el mago adulto- no se mueva... déjeme ver eso... -su voz era suave y autoritaria aunque se podían notar los efectos del impacto de su descubrimiento en ella. 

            -¡¡NO SE ACERQUE!! ¡¡NO ME TOQUE!! ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE ACERQUE A MI NUNCA MAS! –las lagrimas saltaban incontroladamente de sus ojos- ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MAS MUERA POR MI CULPA! ¡NO! –bajó la cabeza- solo quiero verlo a él muerto... -lo último lo había dicho tan suavemente, que el profesor no sabía si lo había oído o imaginado

            -¿De que está hablando Señor Potter? -preguntó un poco confundido el mago

******_My wounds are open wide_**

_                                                                                      (Mis heridas están completamente abiertas)****_

******_The freezing wind blows right inside and feels like ice_**

_(El viento helado me golpea justo en las entrañas y parece hielo)_

******_The eerie glow fires up the sky_**

_                                                                                        (El misterioso brillo hace arder el cielo) _

******_And She takes away my sight with Her shine_**

_(Y Ella me arrebata la vista con Su resplandor)_

            Harry no contestó, había vuelto a coger la piedra con forma de punta de flecha, y jugueteó con ella, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Pasó un dedo por la zona mas afilada y se cortó la piel de la yema del dedo. Luego cogió con fuerza la piedra y la puso sobre su muñeca izquierda, notó el frío de la roca. No le importaba nada, no le importaba que Snape lo viera, no le importaba desangrarse en los terrenos del colegio, solo quería dejar de existir, y dejar de sentir dolor, dejar de sufrir, ¡dejar de ser el-niño-que-vivió!

            Antes de que el filo de la piedra pudiera cortar la fina piel que lo separaba de sus venas, una mano fría la había apartado de nuevo. El profesor de pociones miró la piedra ensangrentada y la tiró en dirección al bosque prohibido.

******_I can feel Her all around_**

_                                                                                                 (Y La puedo sentir alrededor)_

****

**_                                                                      Dead Moon Rising…_**

_                                                                                                  (La Luna Muerta se eleva...)****_

******_Bleeding dead light over the sea_**

_(Sangrando luz muerta sobre el mar)_

**_                                                             -I hope this time She came for me_**

_                                                                                        (-Espero que esta vez Ella venga a por mi)_

******_-I hope this time She sets me free_**

_(-Espero que esta vez Ella me libere)_

            -¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¿PORQUE LO HAS HECHO?! –Harry se levantó tan de repente que el profesor aguantó el equilibrio por los pelos- ¡NO TENIAS NINGÚN DERECHO A HACER ESO! ¡NO PUEDO SORPORTARTE! ¡TE ODIO! –Harry empujó al profesor y se alejó de él unos pasos hacia atrás- ¡NUNCA ME HAS DEJADO HACER NADA! ¡SIEMPRE RIENDOTE DE MÍ! ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE ACERQUE A MI! ¡NO QUIERO PERDER A NADIE MAS! –las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos verdes, como ríos descontrolados, pero eso no le impedía seguir retrocediendo gritando al profesor que seguía sin inmutarse- ¡DEJAME! ¡DEJAME! ¡QUIERO SER NORMAL! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO SEPA QUIEN SOY SOLO POR UNA ESTÚPIDA CICATRIZ! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTO DE VERDAD! –Severus hizo un paso adelante, pero Harry se retiró mas- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA! ¡NO QUIERO ESTO! NO LO QUIERO! ¡YO NO LO DECIDÍ! ¡¡YO NO LO BUSQUÉ!! No quiero seguir aquí... -Harry pareció tranquilizarse un poco mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con las manos en la cara

            -¿Está mas tranquilo ahora que lo ha sacado todo fuera? –Severus se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso

            -¡¿TRANQUILO?! ¡¡¿SI ESTOY MAS TRANQUILO?!! –Harry levantó la cabeza de entre las manos y miró con furia a su profesor, Severus se sorprendió, nunca había visto tanto odio en los ojos del chico, además, la marca en su frente empezaba a brillar con mas intensidad- ¡NO! ¡¡MARCHATE!! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEJES SOLO! ¡¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!! –la marca brillaba con mas y mas fuerza- ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! ¡¡SOLO!! ¡¡SOLO!! –cerró los ojos un momento, pero poco después volvió a abrirlos, llenos de furia, odio y desesperación- ¡¡QUIERO DEJAR DE SUFRIR!! –se echó un poco más hacia atrás y susurró- quiero morir...

******_                                                                     Dead Moon Rising…_**

_                                                                                                  (La Luna Muerta se eleva...)****_

******_Bleeding dead light over the sea_**

_(Derramando luz muerta sobre el mar)_

**_                                                              -I hope this time She came for me_**

_                                                                                          (-Espero que esta vez Ella venga a por mi)_

******_-I hope this time She sets me free_**

_(-Espero que esta vez Ella me libere)_

            Severus tuvo que echarse atrás y al suelo, cuando del cuerpo de Harry empezó a brotar una energía sobrenatural. Cuando el profesor volvió a mirar al chico, este ya no se encontraba ahí, en su lugar había solo un cuerpo de luz que se proyectaba verticalmente hacia el cielo. ¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Se estaba transformando y nadie podría controlarlo! Continuó mirando, sin saber que hacer, al largísimo cuerpo de energía que se estaba formando ante sus ojos, con la boca abierta. La energía serpenteaba hacia las nubes de tormenta que se estaban formando, incluso los rayos impactaban contra el cuerpo del "chico". La luz que provocaba la transformación, se reflejaba en las ventanas del castillo e iluminaba los terrenos circundantes ¡como si fuera pleno día! En el ambiente se sentía una fuerte tensión eléctrica, además del desbocado viento que hacía mover los árboles del bosque prohibido y que incluso afectaba a las aguas del lago, formando olas altísimas. Las ropas del profesor también se alzaban hacia el cielo, donde se elevaba la potente columna luminosa. 

            Algunos segundos después, segundos que para Severus fueron horas, la energía formó una especie de cola que, igual que el resto del cuerpo, serpenteó hacia el cielo. Severus estaba anonadado ¡Era enorme! ¡Era peligroso! ¡Y nadie podría controlarlo! 

            Miró al cielo tormentoso y aun se sorprendió mas, ahí estaba "nadando" entre las nubes y los rayos, de vez en cuando se podía ver a un trozo de cuerpo de energía plateada que sobresalía de entre las nubes. Severus no sabía que hacer, algo muy poco característico en su persona, pero antes de que su mente aturdida pudiera siquiera empezar a pensar algo, la forma de luz bajó de entre las nubes y se enrolló alrededor de la torre de astronomía, la más alta de todas, y que dominaba todo el castillo.

            Finalmente la luz desapareció con un destello cegador, el profesor tuvo que taparse los ojos a causa de la potencia lumínica. Cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos, y ver lo que había pasado, se quedó sin habla, allí, envolviendo con su cuerpo la torre, había un enorme dragón chino, de color rojo sangre y amarillo casi dorado, -_muy Gryffindor_- pensó el profesor sarcásticamente. Pero ese no era el momento de hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre el animal, tenía que actuar rápidamente, o a saber que podía hacer. Severus, observó con más detenimiento la escena: no podía ver donde empezaba el cuerpo del animal, pero la cabeza de la bestia quedaba a la misma altura que el tejado de la torre, donde los estudiantes hacían sus observaciones, alrededor del animal había una especie de aura dorada, además había un fuerte viento que hacía mover las barbas y las antenas de "Harry", sus cuernos eran tan largos como lo era Severus, y eso al hombre no le hacía mucha gracia. Tenía que decidirse... y tenía que hacerlo ya.

            Antes de que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de empezar a pensar en las alternativas, el dragón mostró sus enormes colmillos, del tamaño de baúles de viaje, como los que usaban los estudiantes, y emitió un grito desgarrador que provocó reverberación en el bosque prohibido, a la vez que Severus tenía que taparse los oídos. 

            El profesor corrió hacia la entrada del castillo, había tomado una decisión, tendría que arriesgarse, no podía permitir que destruyera el castillo, además, no podía dejar al chico en ese estado. Subió tan rápidamente a la torre de astronomía como pudo, pero era la torre más alta, y ¡la única sin atajos! Tardó prácticamente 5 minutos en subir todas las escaleras para llegar al tejado, sin aliento. Pocas veces en su vida había tenido que correr tan rápido, pero el motivo lo merecía. Suspiró antes de abrir lentamente la puerta que daba a la atalaya, no quería sobresaltar al dragón, pero el que realmente se estremeció fue el mismo mago adulto, al ver la cabeza del dragón. ¡Era más enorme de lo que había previsto! Pero igualmente se acercó a uno de los lados para tener mejor vista. La cabeza estaba más o menos a su altura, mejor dicho, uno de los ojos de la bestia estaba a su altura, de color verde, como el de Harry, y grande como uno de los aros del campo de quidditch. El dragón parpadeó y miró al profesor, este quedó clavado en el sitio, la pupila dilatada, y de forma vertical era bastante amenazante, pero se armó de todo el valor que tenía y empezó a hablar.

            -¡¡Potter!! ¡Se que puede oírme! –el dragón parpadeó de nuevo, sin dejar de fijar el ojo en el profesor- ¡tiene que volver a su forma humana! –gritó- ¡¿lo entiende?! 

            El dragón tumbó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si no comprendiera lo que le estaban diciendo. Entonces movió el cuerpo para subir un poco más y poder encarar con los dos ojos al profesor. Severus se echó atrás, no sabía que podía hacerle esa bestia y no quería comprobarlo. Sacó su varita, era su única opción, su única esperanza, aunque no estaba muy convencido de eso. 

            -¡Stupefy! ¡¡Stupefy!! ¡Desmaius! –gritaba con toda su fuerza

            Los hechizos tocaron la piel del dragón, pero este ni se inmutó, la piel del animal, era tan fuerte como el más resistente de los aceros. El dragón lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Severus se fijó bien en la cabeza del dragón, le sorprendió ver una cosa en particular, en medio de la cara, entre los dos ojos, tenía una especie de cicatriz en forma de rayo. ¡Era tan grande como su mano!

            El profesor de pociones no pudo resistirlo, esa era la más famosa de las cicatrices, la que le había hecho ese monstruo, cuando apenas tenía un año, acercó su mano hasta que la suave piel humana tocó las escamas frías y rugosas que formaban la "coraza" del dragón. Mimó suavemente la cicatriz, "Harry" lo miró, pero se dejó acariciar. 

            Severus se sorprendió que el chico le dejara hacer eso, pero no cesó de hacerlo. Entonces empezó a desear que Harry pudiera volver a su cuerpo humano, realmente le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle...

            -Hay gente a quien si le importas... -susurró- a mí me importas, Harry...

            Lo había dicho casi sin pensar pero se quedó sin habla cuando el dragón cerró los ojos lentamente. Entonces sucedió algo inesperado: las nubes de tormenta desaparecieron como esfumándose en el cielo, el viento huracanado dejó de soplar, para convertirse en una suave brisa nocturna, la luna llena apreció de nuevo en el cielo, y el dragón empezó a brillar suavemente. Su piel brillaba, más bien daba sensación de dar destellos, pero una luz plateada lo envolvió; de repente el cuerpo del animal se contrajo y en el suelo de la torre de astronomía, a los pies del profesor, apareció de nuevo el cuerpo humano de Harry, en posición fetal y totalmente desnudo. Parecía inconsciente. Severus se agachó, le puso su capa sobre el cuerpo y lo recogió en brazos.

*****FIN CAPÍTULO 2*****

Lyrics by: **Sentenced**. Song: **Dead Moon Rising **

****

_Hooolas__!! Primero de todo: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HABEIS DEJADO!! **33**!! Y solo con el primer capitulo… solo espero que esto de dejarme reviews continúe, pq de verdad me alegró el fin de semana y la semana entera!! A ver, muchos me habéis preguntado si el fic va a ser Slash…. Posiblemente lo llegue a ser, pero aun falta MUCHO para que empiece esa parte… llevo algunos capítulos escritos y aun na… además, cuando empiece esa parte del fic, os avisaré… no quiero que me digáis que no os lo dije… el fic en principio no está enfocado en ese sentido, pero posiblemente acabará siéndolo… así que lo siento si alguien se siente ofendido con los contenidos… pero como ya os he dicho POR EL MOMENTO NO HAY SLASH. _

_            Otra cosa que no me acordé de deciros en el primer capítulo… voy a crear una lista de correo (u sea, en mi correo :P), para avisaros cuando voy actualizando… ya que muchos no estáis logeados en el ff.net y no sabríais cuando voy subiendo los capis, así que si queréis recibir un mail mío con el link para el capítulo en cuestión, solo tenéis que dejar un review CON VUESTRA DIRECCI"N DE CORREO. _

_            Por cierto: la canción que aparece en el fic habla de la muerte…. Cuando habla de "ella" se refiere a la muerte (solo por si a caso no os habíais dado cuenta :P). Esto… antes de que se me olvide, actualizaré mas o menos cada dos semanas… o sea, una semana si y otra no :P, preferentemente los miércoles. _

_            **Muchas gracias a mis 5 betas :P, sin ellas este fic no sería posible! Eärmereth, Vanna, Mayu, Khari y Kina!! Os quiero!!**_

_            Creo que eso es todo… ahora vamos con los reviews (lo siento si la contestación es corta, pero es que sois muchos y tpco tengo tanto tiempo :P)_

_            **Eärmereth**: Cariño, gracias por dejarme el primer review, me hizo mucha ilusión. Ya se lo que piensas del fic… y además eres la que sabe mas de lo que va a pasar :P. Kiss. _

**Vanna**_: Wenas wapisima! Jejeje tu eres la nº2!! Jajaja haré lo que se me antoje con Sev XDDD (sobretodo en mis sueños XD). Si, ya te dije que sería un poco songfic :P, a ver que te parece esta canción ^^. __Kiss._

**Taina Potter**_: Olas ^^. Espero que la pregunta sobre el slash quede contestada (al menos un poco :P). Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews! Kiss_

**Nelly**_: Olas! Me alegra que te guste lo que llevo de fic… espero que lo sigas leyendo y dejando reviews! __Kiss. _

**Katherine**_: Ola! Que bien que te parezca interesante… y eso que solo era el primer capitulo! XDDD espera a leer los otros XD. Severus es mi personaje favorito, así que jejejeje. __Kiss_

**Kat**** Basted**_: Olas! Jajajaja que bien que te guste ^O^! Jejejeje me harás ruborizar ^///^. Jajaja espero que entiendas pq Sev no debe cabrear a Harry en este capítulo XDDD. Ale! Espero que sigas dejando reviews. __Kiss._

**Sly**_: Wenas! Veo que la relación Sev-Harry llama mucho la atención!! Jejeje espero que sigas dejando reviews! __Kiss_

**AleXxX**_: Olas! GRACIAS!! Gracias por ser sincero! A mi el primer capi, me parece algo aburrido… pero es que no podía empezar de repente… pierde emoción… ale! Espero que me dejes reviews! Kiss._

**Javi****-fernandez**_: Olas! Que suerte tengo de tener unos lectores tan buenos! Ais… espero que te siga gustando!! Kiss_

**Khari**_: Olas wapa! Jejeje ets un cas com un cabàs XDDD, bue, aviat podràs llegir el 9!! XDDD ja veuras ja XDDD. Kiss_

**Elizabeth Potter**_: Olas! Si has leído las notas, entenderás… Lo de que Albus supiera lo del Caballero… bueno, se explica mas adelante, pero él tpco lo sabe todo jijijijijijiji. __Kiss_

**Pupi****-chan**_: Olas! Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo… es el mas aburrido XDDD, este capi 2 es mucho mas emocionante!! ^O^. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews! __Kiss_

**Anna**** Potter**_: Wenas! Bueno, lo de Harry y Sev… como le decía a una de mis betas… es algo mas profundo… pero esto se entenderá mas adelante! No te preocupes! Lo de Sev-Harry está en las notas ^^. Kiss_

**Amazona Verde**_: Olas! Jejeje veo que tbn te gusta la idea de Harry convertido en dragón xD. Espero que suceda lo que te gustaría leer :p. Kiss_

**Especter**_: Buenas! Me alegra que te guste la idea del fic… lo de Harry… bueno, pobrecillo es que le vienen muchas cosas encima de repente… y el chico no tiene na de autoestima! XDD Tranquilo que no se volverá arrogante! __XDD. Kiss_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Wenas wapisima! Que suerte que has encontrado el fic! XDDD Me gustan demasiado tus reviews como para perderte!! ;_;! XDD. Si, la leyenda la puse en la OdF, era una preestrena del fic! :P. Jajaja yo tbn he leído fics en los que le visten con túnicas de colores… tranquila, irá con su siempre estilo negro-victoriano XDDD (aunque eso de los pantalones de cuero no me desagrada XDD). Jajaja convivir será mas fácil de lo que parece… ya sabes que siempre he pensado que Sev no odia a Harry. Dumbi si sabe lo que pasa… pero no lo sabe todo (muahahahaha), ya sabes que me encantan los reviews largoooooos!! __Kiss._

**Joyce**** Granger**_: Olas cariño!! Que suerte que tbn me reviewas este fic xDDD, pq creo que sino sería muy aburrido! XDD A ver si es verdad que lo pones en los favoritos!! XDD. Jajaja espero que los reviews se vayan agrandando XDDD. Y espero que te guste el dragón! __XDD. Kiss_

**Paula Moonlight**_: Ooolas!! Jejeje si, yo mismamente hice publicidad en mi otro fic (la OdF :P) XDDD. Nah… aunque Draco me gusta mucho (ya va a hacer caberar a Harry), prefería que se tratara del morenisímo de ojos verdes! XDD. Espero que te siga gustando! Kiss_

**Drack**_: Olas, me alegra que te guste… espero que la sigas leyendo! __Kiss_

**Dolly_Chan**_: Buenas! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando!! Kiss_

**Ianthe**_: Olas wapa! Jejeje la verdad es que la idea la saqué de FLY jajajaja, si, la marca se parece mucho y lo del Caballero del dragón tbn lo saqué de ahí :P. Jejeje ya te mandaré mail para avisar ^^. Kiss_

**Jarlaxe**_: Olas! Que bien que os guste! Jejejeje a ver si sigues leyendo! Kiss (tbn me dejaste otro review verdad? xDD gracias)_

**Sakura****-Corazón**_: Olas! Espero que te siga gustando!! __Deja reviews! :P. Kiss!!_

**Idril**** Black**_: Wenas! Espero que sigas leyendo… lo del slash está en las notas. Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Olas cariño! Te respondo los dos reviews aquí! SEV ES MIOO!! ES DE MI PROPIEDAD!! Jajajaja te he dicho nunca que me encantan tus ideas!! Me estás ayudando cacho!! XDDD Al ritmo que vamos, en este será mas fácil llegar al 666 XDDD. Ale, sigue testeando los capis! Que me encantan las quisquillosedades que les encuentras!! Como lo de la silla! XDDDD. A ver cuando me pasas la traducción!!! Jajajaja muy buena la canción de Fly… quizá debería ponerla XDDD. Kiss_

**Marth**_: Olas! Jajajajaj tranquil@ que lo sigo xDDD, me gusta demasiado para dejarlo! XDD Kiss_

**Llunaa**_: Holes! Bue, he acabat deduint que eres catalana, pq no tothom enten la diferencia entre el Cava i el Xampagne… pero no se a que et refereixes amb aixo ^^UUU em vaig quedar - O.o?! bue, gracies tb per llegir l'OdF ^^! I espero que segueixis llegint aquest!! Kiss!_

**Kina**_: Ooolasss!! Amb tu, totes les meves betes han deixat algun review! XDDD gracies wapa!! XD. Jajaja si, el primer es una mica aburrit… i al final son 33!! XDDD. Jajaja a mi tb m'agrada molt el primer… pero quan vegis en que es transforma en el 8 (muahahahhahaah - riure malevol! XD). A mi tb m'agrada tenir tant d'exit! xDDD. Kiss_

**Lily**** Potter**_: Olas! Bueno, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo!! A mi me encanta escribir el fic! XDDD lo del slash está en las notas! Kiss_

_            Ale! Espero que sigáis dejando tantos (o incluso mas) reviews como en este primer capítulo!!_

_            Kiss,_

_            **Silver**_

_            **P.D. Como habéis sido tan buenos, he avanzado la publicación del segundo capítulo! Disfrutad!! **_

****

**_        P.D.2. _**_Si queréis ver el aspecto que tiene el dragón, solo tenéis que ir a mi galería (el link está en mi profile… esto es por si a caso no sale el link que pondré aquí!) _

_            www. side7 .com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display. pl?act=image&iid=295497 (tendréis que quitarle los espacios)_

www. le los espacios)

****


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Capítulo 3: Revelations**

            Harry se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sin abrir los ojos, levantó la mano y se la pasó por la frente... parecía que tenía un poco de fiebre. Abrió los ojos, pero todo estaba a oscuras, aunque parecía que aun estaba en Hogwarts. Se movió en la cama y notó que llevaba puesto un pijama. 

Los recuerdos de lo pasado por la noche empezaron a llenar su mente: cómo había salido de la habitación a tientas, como había paseado durante horas, como se había encontrado delante del Sauce Boxeador… había corrido y llegado delante de las puertas del castillo; esa piedra con forma de punta de flecha, el profesor Snape… Frunció el entrecejo, no recordaba exactamente que era lo que le había dicho, pero si sabía que tendría que disculparse. Entonces le dolió mucho la cabeza y ¿se desmayó? No recordaba haber vuelto a la cama… ¿quien…?

            Las llamas de las velas se encendieron de repente, lo que provocó que el chico cerrara los ojos rápidamente, debido al dolor. El profesor de pociones entró silenciosamente en la habitación, y miró al chico. Éste vio algo en los ojos del profesor que nunca antes había visto: tenía un brillo extraño, como de interés…

            -¿Se encuentra mejor, Señor Potter? –aunque su voz no denotaba preocupación, si que parecía interesado

            Las palabras no pudieron salir de la garganta del chico, no sabía que contestar, y esa mirada profunda, lo asustaba un poco.

            -Señor Potter –dijo aunque sin ninguna emoción- ha dormido un día entero, ¿Lo sabía? –habló con burla en su voz

            Harry lo miró sorprendido, ¿Tanto había dormido? El profesor colocó algunos mechones de su pelo negro detrás de su oreja izquierda, pero no era su pelo el que había llamado la atención del chico, si no el extraño colgante que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Severus se sentó al final de la cama, porque parecía que la "conversación" iba para largo. Harry aprovechó este hecho, para acercarse hasta el profesor y mirar el extraño colgante de plata más de cerca, ya que sin las gafas, no veía demasiado bien. Tenía una forma rara, no era ni una estrella, ni un corazón... más bien era un híbrido entre los dos.

            -¿Estás mirando esto? –tuteaba al chico por primera vez- es el "_heartagram_", sirve para protegerme de los dragones… aunque parece que no funciona del todo bien

            Harry no entendió a que se refería, y miró a los ojos del profesor. Nunca los había observado de tan cerca, eran realmente negros y la pupila se confundía a la perfección con el resto del iris, de forma que casi no se podía distinguir donde empezaba una y acababa la otra. 

            Por su parte, Severus también aprovechó para observar los ojos de ese chico. Eran verdes, brillantes como esmeraldas, la falta de gafas los hacía destacar más. Pasó la mirada hacia la frente del chico, donde estaba la famosa cicatriz. Solo se veía el "rayo", la otra había desaparecido por completo.

            Por un momento recordó la noche anterior, revivió la aparición del dragón, debía reconocer que le había encantado, pero a la vez le había impactado bastante.

            _***Flashback***_

_            Severus se quitó la capa que llevaba y la puso sobre el cuerpo desnudo del chico, antes de cogerlo en brazos. Pesaba muy poco, demasiado poco, tenía 16 años y por el peso parecía un niño de 10. Lo llevó hasta la habitación que le había asignado y donde había todas sus cosas. Tenía unos conocimientos muy básicos de medi-magia, pero estos le indicaron que Harry estaba inconsciente, pero sin nada grave, solo un par de pequeñas heridas. Con una floritura de la varita, transformó la capa que lo cubría, en un pijama, para vestir el joven cuerpo, aun cubierto por su capa, y después de acomodarlo mejor, lo arropó y lo hechizó para saber cuando despertara._

_            ***Fin flashback***_

            -¿No puedes hablar? –preguntó un poco sorprendido el profesor al notar que el chico aun no había abierto la boca

            Harry lo miró, le dolía la garganta, pero igualmente intentó hablar. Salió poco más que un gruñido parecido a "profesor". Al parecer se había quedado afónico. 

            -Parece que no fue muy buena idea gritar de esa forma… -habló de forma totalmente sarcástica y con doble sentido, pero el chico no parecía entender a que se refería- ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó antes de que te desmayaras? 

            Harry frunció el ceño, lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior, era la discusión que había tenido con el profesor. Asintió no muy convencido.

            -¿Que es lo último que recuerdas? –preguntó viendo lo dubitativo que le había parecido el chico.

            Harry se señaló el cuello, recordándole al profesor que no podía hablar. Severus ondeó su varita, y volando desde uno de los cajones del escritorio, aparecieron un tintero, una pluma y algo de pergamino. Harry escribió: 

            _"Lo último que recuerdo, es como le grité. Lo siento_"

            Severus levantó una ceja confuso ante lo que había escrito el joven mago, no por la disculpa, sino porque al parecer no recordaba que se había transformado en dragón.

            -¿No recuerdas nada mas? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó después de eso? –insistió 

            Harry lo miró, frunciendo tanto el ceño, que las cejas se juntaban en una sola línea. Intentaba recordar algo más, pero la última imagen que había visto, había sido la de su profesor, y luego todo había sido oscuridad. 

            -Ya veo… -Severus se levantó- toma –hizo aparecer una bandeja con leche, tostadas y algunas piezas de fruta- come esto… -luego se marchó, ignorando los esfuerzos del chico para que le explicara que había sucedido

            Harry se resignó, cogió una de las tostadas y empezó a comer. Severus por su parte, salió de la habitación y después de ponerle un hechizo a la puerta, fue hasta su despacho. El que el chico no recordara nada, no sabía si era una cosa buena o mala. Encendió la chimenea y echó unos pocos de polvos para poder comunicarse con el director. Abrió los ojos de nuevo en Grimmauld Place, donde parecía estar teniendo lugar una reunión, porque estaban reunidos la mayoría de integrantes del grupo.

            -¡Ah! Severus –la voz del director se dejó escuchar en la sala, y el profesor pudo situar al viejo mago- no te esperaba tan pronto… -el profesor enarcó una ceja, Severus estaba seguro de que el director sabía exactamente porque había ido

            -¿Podemos hablar un momento? –viendo las caras de los otros "adultos" agregó- en privado –con una voz glacial que les hizo poner los pelos de punta

            -Claro Severus –el director tenía una especie de brillo de emoción en los ojos- No os importa que continuemos dentro de un rato –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

            -¿Por que Severus no puede explicarlo delante de nosotros? –preguntó Remus mas que interesado

            Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, posiblemente la comunidad mágica ya sabía que Harry no se encontraba en casa de los Dursley, y más específicamente, los magos reunidos en esa sala, debían saber que el chico estaba en Hogwarts, y que a parte de Trelawney, el único habitante en el castillo era él. 

            -Es una cosa que aun no debéis saber… -los miró por encima de las gafas de media luna

            Medio a regañadientes, salieron de la habitación. Dumbledore puso un fuerte hechizo para que no pudieran oír nada, la verdad es que sabía que intentarían espiarlos, y en ese caso en concreto, no le interesaba para nada.

            -¿Por que no vienes aquí, Severus?

            -No puedo… -miró al director inquisitivamente- ¿qué es lo que sabe y no me ha contado? –entrecerró los ojos para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras

            -Mi querido Severus… antes tengo que saber que es lo que pasó ayer por la noche…

            -¿Cómo sabe que pasó algo? –ahora si que miraba al director como si fuera culpable de algo

            -Por la perturbación en las barreras –soltó como si nada- me imagino lo que pasó, pero necesito que me lo cuentes…

            Severus lo miró de nuevo de forma penetrante, pero ese viejo mago parecía inmune…

            -El chico se intentó suicidar –dijo tranquilo

            -Vaya… y se lo impediste –Severus asintió- y se enfadó… mucho supongo

            -Bastante. ¿Usted sabe lo que pasó verdad? –Dumbledore lo miró, estaba serio, no era una expresión demasiado común en el normalmente alegre y risueño rostro.

            -Cuéntame que pasó después…

            Severus tomó aire y empezó a relatar como había visto la marca del Caballero del Dragón en la frente del chico, como le había gritado y como se había transformado. Contó cada detalle de lo que había pasado, como si lo viera de nuevo, debía reconocer que había sido muy emocionante. También le contó que ahora no podía hablar, pero que estaba despierto y que no recordaba nada. El viejo director cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Parecía estar considerando algo. 

            -Debes contárselo –soltó el mago más viejo, y continuó hablando antes de que el profesor pudiera intervenir- no podemos permitir que se transforme cada vez que se enfada… sería peligroso para el colegio… y para él mismo…

            -No está preparado… pero creo que se imagina algo…

            -¿Por que lo dices? –ahora el director si que estaba sorprendido

            -Porque le enseñé la marca del Caballero, y se puso lívido… como si ya la hubiera visto antes, además, cuando se enteró de que el Caballero no moría, se puso histérico… 

            -Más motivo aun para contarle lo que es…

            -Puede que vuelva a transformarse –Severus sabía que razonablemente era lo que sucedería 

            -Posiblemente no te equivoques… pero mientras no te separes de él, no le pasará nada

            -A él quizá no… pero ¿qué me pasará a mí? –sabía que estaba siendo egoísta preguntando eso

            -A ti tampoco te sucederá nada –le sonrió el director- no te haría daño

            -¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

            -Porque si fuera así, creo que no estaríamos hablando ahora

            Severus lo consideró, en realidad tenía lógica, si el chico hubiera querido matarlo, ya no estaría aquí. Iba a preguntarle algo más al director, pero éste ya había abierto la puerta, y los magos y brujas volvían a entrar.

            -Cuídalo bien Severus –le dijo como despedida

            El profesor solo gruñó, antes de volver a su despacho. Si el chico tenía que saberlo, no valía la pena esperar más. "_Ahora es tan buen momento como mañana_" pensó sarcásticamente. 

            Fue hasta la habitación en la que estaba Harry, no oía ningún ruido. Entró sin siquiera pedir permiso, no es que le importara o que pudiera contestarle, pero solía hacerlo como muestra de cortesía.

            Encontró la bandeja medio vacía sobre el escritorio, y el chico tumbado encima de la cama, en posición fetal, parecía tan pequeño y tan vulnerable… ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! Aunque lo que se escondía en su interior, le daba un poco de respeto.

            Lo arropó un poco para que no tuviera frío, y volvió a marcharse de la habitación. Volvió un par de horas mas tarde, con las gafas, reparadas de la noche anterior, y la capa de invisibilidad. Harry aun dormía. Como tampoco tenía nada para hacer, algo raro en su persona, fue a buscar uno de los libros que había dejado a medias, y volvió a la pequeña habitación para leer, había transformado uno de los libros en un cómodo sillón de piel. 

            Se metió tanto en la lectura, que cuando por fin levantó la cabeza, una hora mas tarde, encontró unos ojos verdes y brillantes que lo miraban desde la cama. Enarcó una ceja ante la visión.

            -Veo que te gusta dormir… -habló sarcásticamente

            -Lo… siento –carraspeó muchísimo, pero habló por fin

            -¿Que es lo que "sientes"? –preguntó confuso, pero ocultándolo a la perfección 

            -Haberle… gritado –susurró sin realmente usar sus cuerdas vocales, bajando la vista, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas

            -No importa –le quitó hierro al asunto, además, no tenía ganas de discutir con el chico, había pasado a la categoría de "_peligrosos_" en la lista del profesor- pero necesito que ahora me escuches, lo que voy a contarte puede que no quieras escucharlo… pero es preciso que lo hagas y que lo comprendas –Severus habló en un tono tan tranquilo y extraño, que un escalofrío recorrió la piel del chico. El profesor tomó aire y empezó- El otro día, ¿Recuerdas que te mostré la marca del Caballero del Dragón? –Harry asintió- ya la habías visto antes, ¿verdad?

            Esa era una pregunta directa, le preguntaba si sabía lo que era o no. Lo observó un momento, sabía por experiencia que no podría mentirle, así que apartando la vista y posándola en la ventana, asintió con pesar. Pudo oír como el profesor suspiraba ruidosamente.

**        Figurines that fall like leaves then disappear, keep calling **

_(Estatuillas que caen como hojas y después desaparecen, continúan diciendo)_

**      Is it real? Is it real? **

_          (¿Es real? ¿Es real?)_

**  Dark machines that wheeze and breathe then mock the air, appalling **

_ (Maquinas oscuras que resuellan y respiran, burlándose del aire, espantoso)_

**    What is real? What is real? **

_      (¿Que es real? ¿Que es real?)_

**This**** world can really be too much  **

_      (Este mundo, en verdad, puede ser demasiado)_

**     I can't take another day **

_(No puedo aguantarlo otro día más)_

**I guess that I've just had enough **

_(Supongo que ya he tenido suficiente)_

**    My mind's slipping far away **

_   (Mi mente se pierde en la lejanía)_

**  I'm falling in and out of touch **

_          (Estoy cayendo tan cerca pero tan lejos de tu alcance)_

**   Could someone please explain? **

_       (¿Podría alguien explicármelo por favor?)_

            -Ya veo… -se pasó una mano por el pelo, parecía ser una costumbre que no mostraba muy a menudo- para que entiendas lo que eres –lo miró suspicazmente- debes conocer todas tus características… al menos las que se saben –tomó aire y empezó a explicar -El Caballero del Dragón, fue durante mucho tiempo un mito, y es que nunca se había visto tal "humano" –miró al chico, pero no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción- Para ser concretos, el Caballero es un humano con corazón de Dragón, se dice que surgió de la unión de una mujer humana y un dragón, adoptando las mejores características de cada uno, en este caso, el cuerpo y la mentalidad de una persona, y el corazón y la fuerza de un dragón –Harry frunció un poco el ceño- No se sabe porque ni cuando sucedió tal unión, pero el resultado fue el Caballero, hay quien dice que el Caballero es un descendiente de los dioses, enviado a la tierra para "equilibrar las fuerzas", el "Ying" y el "Yang" que se llama, aunque  yo no lo creo así –agregó en un susurro- Pero esto no quiere decir que seas el hijo de un dios o un dragón como tal, tus padres fueron Evans y Potter, pero posees todas las cualidades: lo que tienes es el alma de un Dragón, por eso, cuando un Caballero se transforma, lo hace en Dragón

            Severus paró un momento su explicación, para mirar al chico que se había sentado en la cama para oírlo y verlo todo mejor, ya llevaba las gafas. Parecía, más que enfadado, muy curioso e interesado. Severus sonrió mentalmente.

            -Como decía, el Caballero, cuando es un mago, porque también puede ser un muggle, en su forma de animago, se transforma en dragón, aunque depende de cada mago la forma del dragón –volvió a tocarse el pelo- Debes saber que no todos los Caballeros del Dragón se manifiestan como tal, ya que ha habido casos en los que el Caballero nunca ha "despertado". Normalmente se manifiestan las características del Caballero en su decimosexto cumpleaños, con la aparición de la marca.

            Harry se movió incomodo y apartó la vista. Severus se supuso que había sido entonces cuando habría visto la marca en su frente. Pero debía continuar con la explicación, no era momento de pararse. 

            -Las causas –Harry volvió a mirarlo- por las que un Caballero se puede manifestar, son muy diversas, pero principalmente se debe a un fortísimo dolor emocional y psíquico, comúnmente por la perdida de alguien muy cercano… -calló un momento y bajó la vista, no quería que el chico se enfadara, sabía que ese era un punto muy sensible de la explicación aunque no el que mas- pero… una vez manifestada la presencia en la persona, no puede volver a "dormirse". La vida del Caballero es inmortal, si, pero tiene una forma de morir –Harry levantó la cabeza para escuchar mejor lo que su profesor iba a contarle. Por su parte Severus sabía que eso era lo más complicado que tenía que explicar, no por su contenido sino por sus consecuencias- El Caballero del Dragón, puede morir, pero no de cualquier forma: aunque lo hieran, no morirá, aunque intente suicidarse, no morirá, nada lo puede matar, excepto si el Caballero se une emocionalmente a otra persona, esto quiere decir, que la vida de esta persona será lo más importante para el Caballero –Harry asintió- será la mano de ésta persona tan apreciada, la que tendrá que asestarle el golpe fatal, eso quiere decir, que la persona que el Caballero ame, será la persona que deberá darle muerte  y como comprenderás, no es una cosa fácil de hacer…

            -¿Como -carraspeó tanto que incluso al profesor le dolió el cuello- ¿cómo... -susurró- puede... matarse?

            -En realidad no se sabe -lo miró notando un sentimiento extraño en su interior- las heridas físicas no sirven... una vez, encontré un libro en que se decía que se debía romper el corazón al Caballero y luego asestarle un golpe fatal, con una espada de pura plata, clavándola en el corazón del humano o del dragón…

**Set**** my mind for open sky, but couldn't fly, so sadly  **

_      (Me decidí por el cielo abierto, pero no podía volar, es tan triste)_

**      What am I? What am I? **

_           (¿Que soy? ¿Que soy?)_

**   Sullen eyes shed teardrop lies then criticize, now laughing **

_       (Ojos hoscos lloran mentiras después critican, ahora ríen)_

**    What is real? What is real? **

_     (¿Que es real? ¿Que es real?)_

**  It's really all become too much **

_         (De verdad se esta haciendo demasiado)_

**  I'm not sure what I should feel **

_           (No estoy seguro de lo que debo sentir)           _

**  I guess I've finally had enough **

_(Supongo que ya he tenido suficiente)_

**    I don't know if this is real    **

_(No se si esto es real)_

** I'm crashing in and out of touch **

_     (Me rompo en pedazos tan cerca pero tan lejos de tu alcance)_

**Can anyone explain? **

_    (¿Alguien me lo puede explicar?)_

            Harry frunció el ceño muy profundamente, eso quería decir que el momento en que muriera sería de gran dolor, tanto físico como emocional. Severus le vio, y supo lo que pensaba, cuando muriera, lo haría con gran sufrimiento y pena. Por primera vez en muchos años, le dolió el corazón. Se puso la mano sobre el pecho, un sentimiento de compasión lo azotaba, nunca lo había experimentado antes, tenía ganas de sentarse al lado del chico y abrazarlo, consolarlo y tenerlo cerca de su corazón. 

Cerró los ojos para quitarse ese pensamiento, pero no lo consiguió, ni mucho menos. Al abrirlos, vio que el chico tenía los ojos vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas, no lo pudo soportar más. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana que había en la habitación. 

            Severus oía los sollozos del chico, que hacía todo lo posible para controlarlos. Él no iba a negarle que llorara, tendría una muerte horrible, también se compadeció de quien tuviera que matarlo, si fuera él, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber pensado en llevarse una poción calmante, pero ahora mismo no podía dejar al chico solo, era demasiado arriesgado… Miraba por la ventana, pero no al oscuro exterior, sino al reflejo que podía obtener de la habitación. 

            Parecía que el chico se había calmado un poco, el profesor fue hasta el baño y llenó un vaso de agua, si conseguía calmarlo lo suficiente, quizá pudiera continuar explicándole las "virtudes" del Caballero, aunque también consideraba la posibilidad de dejarlo para otro día.

            Le ofreció el vaso de agua, y a la visión de los ojos con lágrimas del chico, el corazón le empezó a latir de nuevo, como si antes no lo hubiera hecho. Harry tomó el vaso con manos temblorosas y agradecimiento, intentó sonreír, pero fue en vano.

            -Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día –dijo el profesor tan suavemente como le fue posible, por lo que su voz había sonado como un extraño ronroneo, tal si fuera un gato

            -Por favor –la voz del joven había sonado tan grave, que los dos se asustaron- quiero saber…

            -Está bien –cogió el vaso vacío de las manos del chico y lo puso en la mesita, al lado de la cama, entonces se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se preparó para continuar.- Como iba diciendo, el Caballero no puede morir por heridas físicas, ni por hechizos, aunque eso no quiera decir que en su forma humana no las sufra, pero en la forma de Dragón, difícilmente se verá afectado por maldiciones o heridas 

            Harry asintió, por eso había sobrevivido al Avada, cuando apenas tenía un año. Severus se supuso lo que estaba pensando. 

            -Por eso sobreviviste… y has salido vivo de todos tus enfrentamientos con el Señor Oscuro. El Caballero tiene la capacidad de hablar con los reptiles, en especial con las serpientes, esto quiere decir que puede hablar en pársel 

            Harry entonces si sonrió, eso quería decir que no tenía nada de ese monstruo en él, sin contar con la cicatriz.

            -Otra de las facultades que posee el Caballero, es el poder de usar la magia sin varita –Harry frunció el ceño- sabes que la varita es simplemente un instrumento para canalizar la energía mágica, ¿verdad? No es necesaria para usar la magia, seguro que antes de tener la primera varita, has hecho algún tipo de magia… como hacer desaparecer pequeñas cosas, haciéndolas levitar… -Severus pudo comprobar como el chico finalmente asentía- uno de los usos mas complicados y peligrosos de la magia sin varita, es la traslación –Severus calló un momento- es necesaria mucha concentración y mucha energía… finalmente una de las características mas extrañas, es la levitación… aunque se dice que nunca nadie ha visto como se realiza… si bien se asegura que los Caballeros pueden volar… 

            Harry lo miró. En resumen, lo que su profesor de pociones intentaba contarle, era que: no podría dormir de nuevo la parte de Caballero que había en él, que había sido por culpa de Sirius que se trasformara en ¿dragón??! ¡¿Qué podía hacer magia sin varita?! Y que no podría morir, a menos que confiara totalmente en alguien, y esta persona lo traicionara para poder matarlo. Su sangre parecía que empezaba a hervir de rabia. Siempre tenían que pasarle cosas a él que solo quería una vida normal y corriente, pero eso ya no era posible. Sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, ¿era esa la transformación en dragón? Le empezaba la doler la cabeza, e instintivamente se la cogió con las manos, mientras contorsionaba el cuerpo en una especie de ovillo, encima de la cama.

            Severus sintió la fuerza que emanaba del cuerpo del chico, y vio el resplandor de la marca en la frente del chico antes de que este la escondiera. ¡¡Fantástico!! Volvía a trasformarse… pero, su forma reptil, era demasiado grande para la habitación en la que estaban, ¡¡era grande incluso para el Gran Comedor!! ¡Debía llevarlo a otro sitio! Se acercó para cogerlo, pero una especie de aura protectora se lo impidió. Tenía un problema, un grave problema… antes de que pudiera pensar o hacer nada mas, una potente luz blanca había cubierto al joven mago. El profesor tuvo que taparse los ojos ante el resplandor, y esperar que no sucediera gran cosa. Esperó unos segundos, pero pareció  que no pasaba nada. Apartó el brazo de delante de sus ojos, y se sorprendió, como nunca, ante lo que había pasado. 

            Encima de la cama, enroscado en sí mismo, y cubriendo casi toda la superficie de la que disponía, se encontraba un ¿cómo definirlo?, "pequeño" dragón negro-rojizo que parecía dormido. Severus acercó la mano, iba a tocarlo, cuando la cabeza oscura sin tan siquiera moverse, abrió unos brillantes y profundos ojos verdes. Retiró rápidamente su extremidad, por miedo a perderla.

            Creía que el Caballero solo podía transformarse en un tipo de dragón, pero lo que estaba viendo tiraba por el suelo todo lo que pensaba. Quizá solo ese pequeño chico poseía la capacidad de poder trasformarse en dos dragones distintos, o quizá los libros estaban equivocados, tendría que averiguarlo.

            Volvió a mirar al animal, parecía dormido de nuevo, y no sería él el que intentaría descubrir si lo estaba, pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo, así que simplemente esperó sentado y aprovechó para observarle. 

            Era muy oscuro, como la noche, pero tenía unos reflejos rojizos que le subían del vientre y en general de toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y que le daban un aspecto encendido, como si se hubiera bañado en lava. Su cuerpo era largo y delgado, aunque se podía ver donde empezaba y donde acababa el estomago. Las patas, bastante cortas, acababan en unas manos con garras enromes, no le hacia demasiada ilusión sentir esas garras en su cuerpo. La cola caía, como quien no quiere la cosa, por uno de los lados de la cama y terminaba envuelta en lo que parecía una suave piel o algún tipo de membrana casi translúcida y que le daba aspecto de punta de flecha. El hocico del dragón, debía medir poco menos de 30 Cm de largo, de las mejillas le salían una especie de filamentos rojizos, parecidos a las barbas, de esa forma, la cabeza parecía un poco mas grande. En la frente seguía el famoso rayo, era un buen distintivo para poderle identificar, aunque dudaba que alguna vez tuviera que buscarle por la marca. De la cabeza, salían dos pequeños cuernos, de ni siquiera un palmo de largo, eran negros como la noche, pero estaban envueltos por una fina capa de pelo rojo. Pero lo que realmente destacaba de ese animal, era la piel llena de escamas, que brillaban como el basalto o el ónix pulido. Era sencilla y puramente hermoso.

            No supo cuanto tiempo se lo quedó mirando, pero pronto el amanecer asomó por la ventana, parecía que iba a hacer un tiempo estupendo, soleado y cálido. ¿Que podía hacer con el dragón? No era seguro dejarlo solo… lo contempló un poco mas, le parecían unas criaturas tan fascinantes… 

            El dragón abrió los ojos de repente, ante tanta negrura, los ojos verdes destacaban como la luna llena en el cielo. Las pupilas verticales miraron por toda la habitación, hasta acabar posándose sobre el profesor, que quedó clavado en la silla.

            El animal de color azabache levantó mas el cuello, prácticamente podía tocar a Severus con el hocico, si se lo proponía. Acercó lentamente la cabeza al cuerpo del profesor, el cual tenía las manos agarradas fuertemente en el apoyabrazos. La cabeza del dragón quedó a escasamente un palmo del profesor, más o menos a la altura del pecho de este. Severus quedó clavado, no sabía que hacer, aunque el dragón no parecía tener intención de atacarlo, se le acercó un poco mas, rozó con el hocico la túnica del profesor, lo hizo con sumo cuidado, como para que no se asustara. ¿El dragón quería jugar?

            Severus recuperó algo de autocontrol y levantó la mano derecha, le rozó el cuello. Era como tocar la piel de una serpiente, era suave, las escamas ni se notaban, era una sensación extraña, como la que tiene quien toca un material desconocido por primera vez. Lo acarició, parecía que al "chico" no le importaba, más bien le gustaba. El animal se movió un poco, de forma que las dos patas delanteras quedaron al borde de la cama, de esta forma, el dragón pudo levantar la cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de la del profesor, que estaba sentado. Pero con un movimiento rápido, acabó posando la cabeza sobre el regazo del mago. Severus estaba mas que sorprendido, se preguntó si el chico era consciente de lo que hacía, si actuaba simplemente por instinto o si le estaba gastando algún tipo de broma. 

            Le tocó el rostro, pasando la mano lentamente por las "barbas" a los lados de las "mejillas", era como tocar seda, muy fina y cálida. Rozó la cicatriz y el dragón abrió los ojos rápidamente. Apartó la mano, pero la cabeza negra se movió para que justo la mano abierta de Severus, le tocara de nuevo la frente. El profesor levantó una ceja, todo esto le parecía muy extraño… pero volvió a acariciar la cicatriz.

            -Harry, ¿me escuchas? –el dragón lo miró, era casi como si fuera realmente el chico quien tomaba el control sobre el animal- Harry… debes volver a tu forma humana…

            Lo susurró todo, mientras con ambas manos le cogía el rostro al dragón. El animal medio asintió, o eso le pareció a Severus, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente después, el cuerpo enorme del animal, brilló para contraerse y formar el cuerpo desnudo, de nuevo, del niño. Severus aun tenía agarrada la cabeza, y entre sus manos, notó el cambio de forma. Cuando pudo volver a mirar, ya tenía la cara del chico en sus manos, quien, lo miró un segundo, antes de desmayarse. 

            Era bastante irónico que fuera él el que calmara, o eso creía, los nervios del joven mago. Con otra floritura de su varita, vistió al niño y lo levitó hasta la cama. Cada vez lo sorprendía más… pero debía pensar en algo para que el niño, cada vez que se enfadara, no se transformara en el enorme animal, bueno, en alguna de sus dos formas, porque… no podía tener más ¿o si? 

_***Fin Capítulo 3***_

_Lyrics__ by: _**The**** Seatbelts**_. Song: _**Is**** It Real?__**

            _Bueno… y aquí termina el capítulo 3 ^^. No se que aclararos sobre este capítulo :P… u sea que simplemente quiero agradecer a mis queridísimas betas su ayuda (Mereth, Mayu, Vanna, Khari y Kina ^*^), sin ellas este fic no sería posible. _

_            Pues sin mas dilación… voy a contestar los reviews!! _

**Mereth**_: Olas cariño!! Como siempre, eres la primera (la verdad, es que me va bien para saber donde empiezan los reviews de cada capi! XDD). Jajaja no se si gracias al LJ me han caído mas reviews… pero igualmente me hace ilu que me menciones ^///^. Jajaja ya sabes que las canciones me las traduces XDDD. Jajajaja ya sabes que no he ido nunca a UK… pero este año esto va a cambiar!! ^O^ XDDD. Jajaja no te quejaras con lo del capi 8… jijijijijijijiji (~Risa malvada para que el resto no se entere~). Kiss_

**Lobezno**_: Olas! De verdad enganché con solo 3 párrafos? *_* oh! Acias ^^. Espero que te siga gustando! Kiss_

**AleXxx**_: Weeenas! De verdad te gustó el capítulo? ^^. A mi me encanta transformarlo :P (ya lo notarás), si, en principio serán "amigos"… jajaja la frase esa a mi tbn me hace gracia… aunque en mi caso es por lo de la magdalena XD. Lo de "Stupefy" y "Desmaius", en realidad… el primero es un aturdidor (no implica que pierda la conciencia) y el segundo ya se sobreentiende (si que pierde la conciencia), pero que sepas que no has sido el único que me lo ha comentado :P. Kiss_

**Paula Moonlight**_: Olas! Por el momento Harry no se hará famoso por ser el Caballero :P… jajajaja Sev tendrá que tener mucho valor para enfrentarse a lo que viene :P. Técnica para dibujar? Jajajaja pues en realidad… el dibujo está hecho a mano en un folio, lo escanee, y luego lo pinté con el ordenador… es por eso que tiene esa textura extraña ^^. Kiss_

**Lily**** Potter**_: Wenas! Ale, pos aquí tienes otro capítulo… y lo del slash… todo se andará :p. Kiss_

**Minako**** Potter**_: Olas! Espero que te siga gustando! Te apunto para la lista de correo! Kiss_

**Especter**_: Olas!!! Ais… no me llames a mi queridísimo Sev "Snivellus" pobrecillo! ;_;. Jajaja si que se parece un poco al dragón de DB, aunque ese era de color verde XDD. Jajaja lo del pelo largo… jeeeeeeeeejeeeeejeeee ^///^ tu sigue leyendo… ya lo encontrarás. Ale!! Vivan los dragones!! Kiss_

**Sakura****-Corazón**_: Buenash! Yo nunca podría aplastar a Sev!! Tu tranquila…. Que la historia será interesante, tanto como con el Slash como sin él. Lo del dragón de fuego chino… bueno, no se que contestarte :P… supongo que Dumbi en algún momento te contestará XDD. Kiss_

**Kendra**** Duvoa**_: Olas! Veo que estás atenta… si por algún motivo tengo que terminar el fic… posiblemente tendrían que morir… aunque tal como estoy haciendo girar los acontecimientos… quizá no haga falta ^_~. Kiss_

**Claw**_: Buenas! Jajajaja gracias por lo de original ^^… y Sev y Harry tbn son mi pareja favorita (ais… cuantos Snarry's que he leído XD), tu espera y ya verás como se gana el título que ostenta! Kiss_

**Sâru**_: Olas! Jejeje la verdad es que cuando empecé a pensar en el fic… lo primero fue esta escena (por eso ta en el capi 2 :P). Jajaja otra seguidora de los Snarry's… veo que hay muchos por aquí (y entre los que me cuento XD). Kiss_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Olas wapisima! Jajaja no es que a Sev no le guste el dragón con sus colores… pero le hace gracia (y a mi tbn XD). Espero que estos dias estés mas inspirada para dejarme un reviewcito! Que ya sabes que me encantan los tuyos! De verdad crees que Harry está creible con su reacción?! *_* bueno, esa es la idea XD. Pobre Harry… es que tiene que soportar demasiadas cosas… Ya avisé que Sev estaría OoC… así que… Kiss (te pongo en la lista de correo! :P)_

**Sally**_: Oooolas! Si… quizá tienes razón y la escena es un poco recargada… pero es que quería que quedase claro todo… te pongo en la lista ^^. Kiss_

**Nelly**_: Olas! Me alegra que el capi 2 no defrauda ^^. Vale… te pondré en la lista de aviso ^^. Si, lo de slash = relación homsexual… u sea, entre hombres (en este caso…) la traducción en japonés es "yaoi" (si es entre chicos) y "Yuri" (cuando es entre chicas), por si alguna vez lo encuentras. Kiss_

**Misterio**_: Wenas! Jejeje sabes cree el fic empezando a pensar en esa escena :P. Y las transformaciones me encantan… espero que te siga gustando. Kiss_

**Siward**_: Esto… creo que te confundiste de fic… o a lo mejor el FF.net cruzó los reviews…_

**Llunaa**_: Olas! Que bien que te guste el fic… y eso con solo dos capis! Okis! Te agrego en la lista de aviso! Si… Fly me inspiró (y tomé algunas cosas de la serie) para escribir el fic… la marca es muuuy parecida, lo se… pero es que no podía poner otra… y lo de la trama… tranquila, que algunos capítulos mas adelante se conocerán mas cosas… y ya te digo que se aleja muchísimo de Fly. Kiss_

**Jarlaxe****-Bregan**_: Ooolas! A ver si te sigue gustando el fic! Y lo del Slash… tranquilo, aun falta un poco (bastante) para que empiece… y avisaré antes de empezarlo… no quiero que luego me digan que no lo dije! Kiss_

**Amazona Verde**_: Ooolas! Jajajaja me ha hecho muchisima gracia tu review ^^, son estos los que realmente me animan el dia!! ^O^ Por cierto… GRACIAS POR DARTE CUENTA DEL DETALLE ESE!! Sev no será la única vez que verá al chico desnudo (jijijijijijijijijiji - risa de mala malísima!), espero que sigas dejandome reviews!! Kiss_

**Kat**** Basted**_: Olas! Tranquila, no quiero que te gastes el dinero si stas en un ciber :P. Jajaja las dos preguntas que me haces… quedan contestadas en este capítulo :P. Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Jajaja olas cariño! Siento haber subido el capi sin que me lo rebetearas…. Pero ya te dije que no estabas el finde… y con este capi va a pasar lo mismo -_-, te he estado esperando desde el lunes… pero como no stas ;_;. Eso de que en Inglaterra hace frío… ME DA IGUAL! XDDD Hay muchos antislash… y muchos proslash! XDDD Y que mas… ah shi! FELICIDADES! HAS SIDO EL REVIEW NUMERO 66, ya te daré el regalo ^_~, pero tendrás que esperar a que salga de mi /mode elfa on :P XDDD. Kiss P.D. Lo he comprobado en carnes XDD_

**Joyce**** Granger**_: Olas cariño! JAJAJAJAJa azul y rosa?! XDDD has visto nunca un dragón con esos colores?! XDDD Aprobaste el examen de química? A mi tpco me gustaba nada… no le encontraba la gracia… y sigo sin encontrarla XDD. Jajaja que fiestorros no?! XDD y eso de la amiga es bastante gracioso XD, pero no se quien es… últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para leer… Jajaja es dura la vida del estudiante… pero tiene su gracia, sobretodo cuando estas en la uni! Por cierto, que quieres estudiar? Ale… Kiss!!_

**Vanna**_: Olas! Ya se que no leerás esto hasta el lunes como mínimo :P. Jajaja acostúmbrate a los temas contundentes (y finlandeses! XD, te echo de menos en el msn y a Valo tbn ;_;), como ya he contestado en otro review (voy a hacer un corta y pega) [Lo de "Stupefy" y "Desmaius", en realidad… el primero es un aturdidor (no implica que pierda la conciencia) y el segundo ya se sobreentiende (si que pierde la conciencia)]. Jajajaja. Kiss_

**Kirai**_: Bones!! Jajaja nooo pobreta Mayu, que es la meva beta (encara que es una quisquillosa XD)… pero tu tens spoilers XD… pq vas llegir la part pervertida del capítol 5 XD. Aixo de les amenaçes… mes aviat es ella la que m'amenaça XD… a mes, ja sap que si no es porta be, no li passo els capis pq els llegeixi! T'avisaré per correu! Kiss_

**Idril**** Black**_: Olas! Que bien que te haya gustado! ^^ La idea del fic… me vino viendo la tv… concretamente un anime llamado "Fly (Dragon's Queso)", la verdad es que el nombre de "Caballero del Dragón" (y el dibujo de la marca) los saqué de ahí :P. Espero que sigas leyendo. Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Ooolas! Si, Mayu es una gran propagandista XDD, no eres la única que se lo ha leído por coacción de la chica XD. Yo tbn la veo capaz de llegar al 666 XDDD en realidad ella me dejó el 66 XDDD. Ta como una cabra XD. Si, pobre Harry… es un sufridor por naturaleza… pero eso no implica que no pueda ser feliz en la vida :P. Espero que las musas sigan conmigo (cada día en el tren :P, pq es ahí donde escribo). Kiss_

**Ianthe**_: Olas wapa!! Si… la vida eterna parece lo mejor… pero para algunas personas es peor que el infierno! Pero ya estás captando muy bien la escénica de la existencia del Caballero del Dragón… no vas mal… pero tendrás que esperar algunos capítulos para entender estas palabras :P. Por el momento Harry no irá a ver a Voldy… eso lo reservo para mas adelante :P. Espero que sigas leyendo! Kiss_

**Netsu**_: Ooolas! Tranquila… que el slash tbn llegará! Espero que te siga gustando, y te pongo en la lista de actualización! Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Boones!! Ais… si es que qué haríamos sin Mayu? XDDD A mi tbn me traumó mucho, y por eso no puedo escribir a través de él… me costará mucho hacerlo… Sev es MIOOO!! Kiss_

**Drania**_: Jajaja mujer! Ya vaaa!! XDDDD Espero que sigas leyendo! Kiss_

_            Por fin!! _ creí que no acababa XDD, me encanta leer los reviews que me dejáis… pero me cansa tener que contestarlos todos de golpe… prácticamente he tardado una hora y media XDD. Pero vale la pena ^^. Ale, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver_


	4. Chapter 4: Air, Water & Electricity

**Capítulo 4: Air, Water & Electricity **

            Severus lo miró, no quería volver a ir con el director, tenía que pensar en algo para que no se transformara tan rápidamente, aunque tenía que descubrir como lo había hecho esta vez el chico, porque no estaba seguro. Posiblemente se había enfadado interiormente, pero no lo había expresado, excepto por lo obvio, claro (la transformación en dragón).

            Harry despertó al cabo de 10 horas, al parecer, esta última transformación no lo había cansado tanto, claro que durante ella, había dormido un rato. Harry estaba bastante desorientado, y lo estuvo aun más cuando ante su nariz apareció una bandeja con comida. 

            -Debes comer –mandó suavemente el profesor

            Harry levantó la vista al oír la voz profunda, y observó a Severus. Parecía que no había sido un sueño. 

            -¿Me he transformado de verdad? –preguntó en un susurro, con la voz algo ronca

            Severus lo miró, pero acabó asintiendo. Harry empezó a pensar en lo que recordaba, sabía que se había enfadado mucho al saber lo que pasaría en su vida, solo desgracias y traiciones. Y luego le había empezado a doler la cabeza, y poco después los huesos. Entonces ¿Se había transformado? No recodaba mucho más, solo que en algún momento, había oído la voz de su profesor. 

            -Come –dijo esta vez un poco más secamente

            Severus lo negaría si se lo preguntaban, pero sabía que se empezaba a preocupar por ese joven mago. No que pudiese morir, bufó el adulto, pero la vida que había vivido hasta ese momento no parecía muy adecuada, y es que el chico cada vez comía menos, entre el tiempo que estaba en su forma de dragón y el tiempo que se pasaba inconsciente o dormido, casi no tomaba ningún alimento, no era extraño que los desmayos después de volver a la forma humana se repitieran tan a menudo. Además las transformaciones podían empezar a descontrolarse, podrían volverse en su contra y lo que una vez fuera suerte se podría convertir en desgracia.

            Harry empezó a comer rápidamente, se notaba que tenía hambre. En poco menos de un cuarto de hora, se había comido todo lo que Severus le había traído, y eso que no era poco. 

            -Harry –la voz del profesor le sobresaltó un poco, aun no se había acostumbrado a que le llamara por su nombre- ¿qué es lo que hace que cambies de forma? –preguntó tan de repente, que el joven, tuvo que pensar a que se refería

            -Creo –Harry contestó poco después de haber pensado la respuesta- que es porque me enfado, señor

            -¿Que es lo que sientes? –el profesor no lo miraba, si no que estaba de pie ante la ventana. Lo que Harry no sabía, era que si lo estaba observando, pero a través del reflejo

            -Siento –suspiró, recordaba la sensación, pero no sabía como expresarlo verbalmente- es como si mi sangre empezara a hervir –si, esa era una descripción aproximada de lo que sentía- además, me duele la cabeza, como si me estuvieran marcando la frente con un hierro ardiendo 

            -Tenemos que encontrar una de manera de controlar esos enfados –dijo Severus girándose para mirar al joven, ahora si, directamente- pueden ser muy peligrosos durante el curso… además –sonrió sarcásticamente- no querrás atraer mas la atención

            Harry lo miró, no, no quería atraer mas la atención, ya tenía mas que suficiente con lo de Voldemort. Además, tampoco quería herir a sus compañeros.

                                                                                                          ******************

            Los días pasaron rápidamente, Harry cada vez se sentía más cómodo alrededor de su profesor de pociones, algo que nunca hubiera creído posible, aunque era lógico ya que era al único que veía en todo el día. Creía que sería terrible, pero realmente lo había sorprendido. Creía que no podría superar el odio que sentía por el profesor, pero una vez mas se equivocó.

            Estuvieron pensando en formas de evitar que Harry se transformara al enfadarse, pero parecía que no había forma posible de hacerlo. Desde su cambio en el dragón negro, la noche en la que el profesor le contó todo, no se había vuelto a transformar, tampoco es que hubiera tenido ocasiones de enfadarse. 

            -Harry –la voz del profesor lo sobresaltó de sus pensamientos- ¿estás prestando atención?

            Solo hacía una semana que el joven había llegado al castillo mediante sus poderes de traslación, pero Severus ya le permitía hacer uso del aula de pociones del colegio para practicar las pociones que el hombre les había impuesto de deberes de verano, claro está, a los que superaran el mínimo exigido del profesor. Por supuesto, Severus estaba controlándolo, ya que las pociones mal hechas podían ser muy peligrosas. 

            -Lo siento señor –miró a los ojos negros- me he distraído pensando

            -Pues no piense tanto y esté más pendiente de lo que hace

            -Sí señor

            Harry contestó y puso atención de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo, aunque pronto volvía a estar pensando en otras cosas. Cuan distinto era el profesor en las clases durante el curso en comparación a como era ahora, y también como cambiaba fuera de clases durante el verano. Sin el estrés que suponían los otros alumnos. Estaba empezando a apreciar el haber ido a parar al colegio con Severus Snape, más que a Grimauld Place, donde todo le hubiera recordado a su padrino. Pensar en él hacía que le doliera el corazón, le dolía su muerte, le dolía no haber podido despedirse de él. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos. 

            -¿Harry? –la voz de Severus parecía incluso un poco preocupada, pero Harry no estaba muy pendiente del tono de voz que había usado el hombre

            El chico abrió los ojos, no recordaba haberlos cerrado en ningún momento, y vio como la expresión fría del profesor se suavizaba. Era extraño verlo preocupado, parecía mas joven. 

            -Lo siento –Harry apartó la vista y observó su poción, había tomado un extraño color amarillo, cuando debería de haber sido totalmente translúcida. 

            Sin casi pensarlo, pasó su mano derecha por encima del caldero, y "por arte de magia", el contenido desapareció dejándolo limpio y reluciente. Ni se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, hasta que el profesor le llamó la atención.

            -Creo que deberías practicar esa habilidad tuya

            -¿Practicar el que? –realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando el profesor

            -La magia sin varita puede llegar a ser muy útil –señaló el reluciente caldero delante del chico

            Harry entonces se fijó en el recipiente. Recordó que el hacer magia sin varita, era una de las cualidades que poseía el caballero. No tenía ganas de recordar "lo que era", en realidad aun no lo había aceptado del todo. Se resistía, auque a la larga, eso sería peor, y lo sabía, pero era todo demasiado precipitado, demasiado rápido.

            Severus vio que el chico estaba sufriendo, y en realidad tenía varias hipótesis de lo que podía estar pensando, todas igualmente dolorosas. 

            -Podemos dejarlo por hoy –dijo con suavidad el adulto- ya lo continuaremos mañana

            Harry levantó la vista, encontró a los ojos negros, mustió un "gracias" y salió de las mazmorras en dirección a "su habitación".

            Severus empezaba a preocuparse, el chico cada vez se perdía más frecuentemente en sus pensamientos, sabía que en su mente había cosas terribles, cosas que un chico de 16 años no tendría que haber visto nunca, cosas que ni siquiera un adulto nunca debería haber visto. Solo había pasado una semana, pero ya empezaba a sentirse unido al chico, tenía algo a su alrededor que le hacía querer protegerle… pero el joven nunca le dejaría acercarse tanto, eran demasiados años de odio. No que él lo hubiera sentido alguna vez, solo lo hacía para protegerle, y realmente el chico lo odiaba, había conseguido "su propósito". Quizá hubiera sido mejor llevarlo a Grimauld Place, aunque interiormente, muy profundamente se alegraba de tenerlo ahí. 

            Salió de las mazmorras, después de haber limpiado y guardado los ingredientes que habían quedado sin recoger. Fue en dirección a sus habitaciones, aunque entró por la puerta que había delante. Llamó, pero no recibió contestación, entró igualmente, como ya era su costumbre.

            Parecía que no había nadie, pero un mejor vistazo le indicó que se equivocaba, a un lado de la cama, había una pequeña forma que parecía estar temblando. Se acercó con cuidado, no quería asustarlo, no tenía ganas de lidiar con otro dragón. 

            -¿Harry? –susurró su nombre

            -Lo siento señor –habló con el rostro hundido en sus rodillas, giró la cara hacía la dirección contraria donde se encontraba su profesor, y se pasó la manga por delante de los ojos- no lo había oído llamar –giró la cara para poder ver al adulto

            -No hay nada que disculpar –a Severus le había dado un vuelco su "nuevo corazón", al ver los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas del chico- ¿estás bien?

            -Si –susurró con suavidad mientras miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación, que daba al lago

            -He venido para ver si querías salir a volar un rato con la escoba…

            A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos, prácticamente había estado recluido en el castillo toda la semana, sin contar con todos los sucesos del año anterior, ¡¡claro que quería salir a volar!! Se puso de pie de un salto, buscó la escoba y la encontró en la mano de Severus. Lo miró y le sonrió tomando la escoba.

            Ambos, Severus delante y Harry detrás, siguiéndolo a paso tan rápido que casi corría. Llegaron a las puertas del castillo, fuera hacía un bonito día, un sol que calentaba la sangre, una brisa fresca proveniente del lago y una tranquilidad que se podía respirar.

            En vez de ir hacía el campo de quidditch, como hubiera sido normal, Severus se dirigió hacia el lago, donde el calamar gigante tomaba el sol. Se sentó debajo de un árbol, a la fresca sombra, y se quedó mirando al chico, como si esperara que hiciera algo. Y ese algo fue dar una patada al suelo, para poder salir volando. 

            Y Harry por fin fue libre, libre de ser el-niño-que-vivió, libre de ser el Caballero del Dragón, libre de preocupaciones y de sentimientos de culpabilidad, libre para ser solo Harry. Solo sentía el aire y la libertad, volar con la escoba, era una sensación tan maravillosa que ni siquiera se fijaba por donde iba, volar también le servía para aclarar sus pensamientos, aunque en ese momento solo sentía.

            Un pequeño golpecito en el pie, le recordó que estaba volando, se fijó por donde iba; el bosque prohibido, sin pensarlo, cambió de dirección y volvió donde estaba el lago. EL profesor levantó la vista justo cuando Harry rozaba el agua con la punta de los pies, formando pequeñísimas olas en la lisa superficie. 

            Volvió a pasar por encima del lago, y al mirar hacia donde estaba Severus, vio que no estaba solo. Al parecer el director había llegado. Harry se acercó al ver que ambos hombres lo miraban. 

            -Buenos días –dijo cordialmente el director- ¿cómo te encuentras? 

            -Bien señor –contestó Harry al bajar de la escoba, pero lo miró con suspicacia. Suponía que el hombre sabía todo lo que le estaba pasando, y como siempre, era el último de enterarse de todo, sintió furia

            -Lo siento Harry –las palabras del director lo sorprendieron- siento no habértelo contado…

            -Usted lo sabía –era mas una afirmación que una pregunta

            -Lo sabía… el último Caballero lo dejó bastante claro… -Harry frunció el entrecejo- antes de que el Caballero muera, revela cuando aparecerá el siguiente… -Harry se sorprendió- pero no creí conveniente contártelo la última vez que hablamos… 

            Harry recordaba perfectamente esa última conversación con el director, y recordaba también haber roto gran cantidad de valiosos aparatos durante su furia, sin duda, si entonces su parte de Caballero ya hubiera estado despierta, se hubiera transformado. Pero claro, ¡¡el director no creía conveniente contarle lo que era!! Creyó que sería mejor que lo descubriese por él mismo… ¡¿y si se hubiera transformado en casa de los Dursley?! ¡¿Y si Voldemort hubiera descubierto lo que era?!  

Oh, oh… ahora tenía un pequeño problema… empezaba a enfadarse y a sentir burbujear la sangre además de acelerársele el pulso, y eso ya sabía que no era bueno. Dejó la escoba en el suelo, y empezó a andar hacia el lago. Intentaba controlarse, sabía que era difícil, pero tenía que hacer algo. Por si acaso, empezó a quitarse la ropa, con la poca que tenía, no quería perder otra pieza. Quedó en ropa interior, como si quisiera darse un baño. 

            La cabeza empezó a dolerle, miró hacia donde estaban los adultos, en concreto hacia donde estaba Severus, y entonces se metió en la fría agua del lago.

            -Severus… -el director empezó a hablar cuando el chico ya se había zambullido

            -Ahora verá porque se llama Caballero del Dragón –Severus interiormente se preguntaba si esta vez también tendría una nueva forma. 

            Con la varita atrajo la ropa del chico, estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla del lago. Cuando el chico los había mirado, en su frente habían podido ver la marca brillante, y eso ya les indicaba lo que iba a pasar.

            El lago se iluminó, como si con un foco le hubieran dado luz desde el fondo, y una columna de agua, cual geiser, salió en dirección al cielo. En el centro de la columna, había un extraño animal, por supuesto era un dragón, pero su cuerpo tan parecido a un caballito de mar, era increíble de ver: de color verde marino, tenía dos largas y puntiagudas astas también verdes, estaba recubierto de escamas brillantes, además de una especie de aletas casi transparentes y muy puntiagudas, era de un tamaño mas bien pequeño, la cabeza no debía medirle mas de 2 palmos, sin contar los cuernos, claro. Los dos adultos quedaron sin palabras, nunca habían visto nada igual, y dudaban que nunca pudieran compararlo a algo, simplemente era imposible de definir.

            -Severus, ¿qué es lo que haces para calmarlo? –preguntó de repente el director

            -¿Que quiere decir? –preguntó curioso, a lo mejor el viejo director le contaría algo

            -Para que el Caballero vuelva a su forma humana, alguien tiene que calmarlo… -lo miró sonriendo

            Severus lo miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más. ¿Era posible que fuera él el único que pudiera controlar al chico? Eso le traería muchos problemas… Volvió al "mundo real" cuando vio que el director no se encontraba a su lado, sino que estaba a la orilla del lago.

            El dragón que era Harry, estaba en el agua, hundido hasta el cuello. Al ver que el director se acercaba, también fue al encuentro del viejo mago. Cruzaron las miradas pero "Harry" no se movió de su posición a unos 10 metros de la orilla. El dragón empezaba a tomar una posición ofensiva, ya que parecía que estaba concentrando ¡¡¿electricidad?!! en sus astas

            -Director… apártese de él –habló Severus acercándose también a la orilla del lago

            Pero Dumbledore no se apartaba, y el dragón ya tenía carga suficiente en las antenas como para freírlos a los dos. Lo único que se le ocurrió al profesor de pociones, fue ponerse delante del director y empezar a hablarle al dragón.

            -Harry… ¿me escuchas? –habló lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera escucharlo- soy yo… el profesor Snape –el dragón lo miraba- Severus… -la carga eléctrica aun chisporroteaba entre los cuernos del dragón, pero este avanzó lentamente- eso es… no tengas miedo… -Severus estiró los brazos para intentar tocar la cabeza del animal, pero aun estaba demasiado lejos

            "Harry" pasó la mirada de Severus al director, que suficientemente a la vista, lo miraba todo con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes. Antes de que el profesor de pociones tuviera tiempo de hacer o decir nada, la descarga de electricidad, salió directa al encuentro del director del colegio. Por suerte, el mago pudo bloquear, no sin algo de dificultad, el ataque eléctrico.

            -¡¡Albus!! ¿Se encuentra bien? –Severus habló deprisa, y miro al mago

            -Si Severus, no me ha pasado nada

            -Sería mejor si se apartara un poco, parece que no le gusta tener a mas gente alrededor…

            El director sonrió y volvió a la sombra del árbol en el que había estado hablando con el profesor de pociones, poco antes.

            Severus entonces se giró para mirar al dragón que era Harry y le ¡¿sonrió?! Era bastante inusual que alguien atacara tan directamente al director. El dragón casi instantáneamente se acercó tanto como pudo a la orilla del lago, pero Severus aun no conseguía tocarlo. Tuvo que quitarse el calzado y entrar en la fría agua, prácticamente hasta la cintura.

            -Harry… sabes una cosa… no creo conveniente llamarte por tu nombre, ¿no crees? –empezó a hablar mientras con los dedos por fin le tocaba el hocico- tendremos que buscarte un nombre para cuando tengas esta forma…

            El dragón lo miró curioso, mientras con la cabeza parecía asentir a las palabras del mago. Dejó que Severus le tocara la cabeza, en realidad no dejó que le tocara más arriba de la cicatriz, quizá porque los cuernos aun tenían algo de electricidad. Pero el profesor no le tenía ningún miedo, sabía que no le haría nada, además, cuando había atacado al viejo mago, él no había sufrido daño alguno, ¡y eso que estaba prácticamente en medio! 

            Severus le acarició el cuello con suavidad, estaba mojada, era como tocar la piel de un delfín, no es que hubiera acariciado alguno, pero tenía esa sensación de cómo si fuera plástico. Una sensación extraña, sonrió, se le hacía raro ser el único que pudiera tocarlo, pero a la vez lo enorgullecía, además sabía que tenía un poderoso aliado. 

            Cuando el dragón estuvo lo suficientemente calmado, cerró los ojos y la transformación se invirtió. En brazos del profesor, se posó el cuerpo del chico. Era la primera vez que estaba despierto.

            -Gracias –mustió el joven mago, simplemente no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para aguantarse por su propio pie, así que ni invirtió fuerzas en rechistar, aun era mucho el hecho de que estuviera consciente. 

            El profesor lo cubrió como pudo con su capa, y lo llevó hasta donde estaba el director, y la ropa que se había quitado el chico. Cuando Harry vio al director, no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir…

            -Lo siento señor… no era mi intención…

            -Harry no debes preocuparte, he sido yo quien te ha provocado –le sonrió- debes de haberte sentido amenazado..

            Con un movimiento de su varita, el director vistió al joven aun en manos del profesor, que no tenía intención de soltarlo por el momento, sin decir nada, lo llevó hasta el castillo, y particularmente hasta su habitación. El director los seguía con una sonrisa, a parecer de Harry, un poco peligrosa y sospechosa. Severus lo dejó en la cama, y casi inmediatamente el chico cerró los ojos y quedó dormido. 

            El joven profesor, salió de la habitación de su protegido, Severus frunció el ceño, ¿de donde había venido eso de protegido? Tendría que hacerse un pequeño escáner cerebral mas tarde, porque ahora tenía una conversación pendiente con el director. 

            No tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrarlo, ya que estaba en la habitación contigua, en el despacho para ser concretos, y estaba tomando un poco de té.

            -¿Quieres un poco de té, Severus?

            El profesor simplemente asintió, aunque no iba a tomárselo, de eso estaba seguro. Severus esperó a que el viejo mago empezara a hablar. 

            -Severus –el director no se hizo esperar- me ha sorprendido mucho… ¿siempre toma esta forma?

            -No, es la primera vez que la toma, las otras dos veces…

            -¿Dos veces? –ahora si que estaba sorprendido- solo sabía de una transformación anterior… 

            Severus sonrió interiormente, no era fácil sorprender al viejo director, pero parecía que aun era capaz de conseguirlo. 

            -Si, las dos anteriores… la segunda le fue cuando le conté lo que era…

            -Entiendo, cuéntame como fue y en que tipo de dragón se transform

            Severus levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta, pero el director no dijo nada, estaba esperando una explicación. EL profesor de pociones empezó a contarle lo que recordaba, como le había explicado sus "características" y como parecía que lo había comprendido, pero que al final se había enfadado y acabado cambiando de forma, para acabar siendo un, relativamente, pequeño dragón de color negro, con reflejos rojos. Albus Dumbledore asentía, parecía contento. 

            -¿Siempre está consciente cuando cambia de forma? Me refiero a que si cuando vuelve a ser humano aun está consciente

            -La primera vez, no estaba consciente, la segunda, lo estuvo, pero solo unos segundos, pero hoy, aunque no se podía mover ha estado bastante rato despierto e incluso pudiendo hablar…

            -Entiendo… veo que empieza a controlar las transformaciones, aunque parece hacerlo inconscientemente… -sonrió al ver la expresión del rostro de Severus- mira, la primera vez se descontroló totalmente, no controló ni la forma, ni el poder ni nada y cuando volvió a su cuerpo humano, no estaba consciente –sorbió un poco de te- la segunda vez, por lo que me has contado, su forma era mucho mas pequeña, debía poder controlar levemente el tamaño del animal –hizo una pequeña pausa- esta última vez, ha tomado la forma de un dragón marino… se ha adaptado al entorno en el que estaba, además, se ha disculpado por su comportamiento al ser dragón, está empezando a controlar su cuerpo cuando cambia de forma… 

            Severus no lo había pensado, pero tenía cierta lógica, si podía controlar su cuerpo animal, habrían avanzado un gran paso, pero lo que importaba realmente al profesor, era que no se transformara, aunque quizá cuando controlara el cuerpo de dragón, lo podría hacer a voluntad, y eso ¿Dónde le dejaba a él? ¿Continuaría siendo el único que podría hacer que volviera a su forma humana o cualquier otro podría? Y una última pregunta, ¿de donde salían todos esos pensamientos de "preocupación"?

            -Tienes que seguir dándole clases de Oclumancia, no podemos permitir que Voldemort sepa lo que es… podría provocarlo y hacer que se transformara siempre que él quisiera… 

            Dumbledore lo miró por encima de las gafas, dejándole claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta, Severus lo comprendió y acabó asintiendo. Lo encontraba lógico, además si practicaban diariamente, con un poco de suerte, para cuando empezara el curso, sería capaz de bloquear al Lord. 

            -¿Y te ha vuelto a llamar? –el cambio de tema, hizo que la expresión del profesor se oscureciera

            -Me llamó la noche en que el chico se transformó por primera vez –Dumbledore lo miró preguntándole porque no se lo había dicho- como cada vez que se lo iba a contar, orejas no deseadas se acercaban… -de esta forma culpaba indirectamente al director

            -¿Y que le contaste?

            -Le dije que Potter no estaba en casa de los muggles… -empezó a recordar ese día

                                                                                                          _***Flashback***_

            _-Mi Señor –se inclinó para besarle el bajo de la túnica, algo que le daba mucho asco- señor mío _

_            -Levántate Severus –mandó con voz siseante- me han dicho que el chico Potter no está con los muggles –habló suave, pero fríamente_

_            -Si mi señor, lo sabía_

_            -¿Y tienes idea de donde se encuentra? –Severus estaba seguro de que ese viejo sabía donde se encontraba_

_            -Si mi señor –el profesor cerró los ojos antes de contestar- está en el castillo, señor –abrió los ojos al notar que no había pasado nada_

_            -¿Y puedo saber porque no me informase antes?_

_            -Mi señor, no podía abandonar el castillo, Dumbledore hubiera sospechado de mí si hubiera dejado al chico solo, me está controlando mucho…_

_            -¡¡Crucio!!_

_            La maldición golpeó el cuerpo de Severus con dureza, pero aunque el profesor cayó de rodillas, ni un grito salió de sus labios. Voldemort por fin retiró la maldición._

_            -¿Y por que está en el castillo?_

_            Esta era la pregunta fatídica, ¿qué le iba a contestar? No podía decirle la verdad, ni siquiera él mismo se lo acababa de creer… tenía que pensar algo y rápido_

_            -Está enfermo mi señor… -dijo de un tirón, no era una mentira, sino una semi-semi-verdad_

_            -¿Enfermo? –parecía que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba sorprendido- ¿qué tipo de enfermedad? –sus ojos rojos brillaban aunque Severus no podía verlos, ya que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo_

_            -No lo sé mi Señor, estoy haciendo pruebas… creo que es una enfermedad mortal… dudo que pueda hacerse algo por él_

_            -Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que nuestro joven Potter tiene una enfermedad mortal –pareció estar pensando- Severus… _

_            -¿Si, mi señor?_

_            -No quiero que ninguna enfermedad acabe con el chico… él es mío –al profesor le recorrió un escalofrío- no quiero que le dejes morir… pero si que esté muy débil, ¡¡seré yo y solo YO el que acabe con él!! ¿Me entiendes? –el mago más viejo se había puesto de pie_

_            -Si mi señor –se inclinó un poco mas para dar mas énfasis_

_            -Si al chico le pasa algo… -Voldemort enseñó sus colmillos de serpiente ante de gritar- ¡¡CRUCIO!!_

_            Severus cayó redondo al suelo y poco le faltó para empezar a gritar, está había sido mucho mas fuerte, y además, hacía muy poco rato que había recibido la anterior. _

_            -¡¡Y ahora desaparece de mi vista!!_

_            Severus como pudo, reunió las fuerzas necesarias para volver al castillo_

                                                                                                          _***Fin Flashback***_

            -Y entonces miré si Potter aun seguía desmayado… y por suerte o por desgracia, aun no se había despertado, aunque…

            -¿Aunque? –el director preguntó preocupado

            -Aunque la cicatriz le sangraba… y en su frente tenía la marca del Caballero

            -Posiblemente debió impedir que la cicatriz le doliera…

            Severus lo pensó, tenía algo de sentido, además, el chico no le había dicho nada, cuando despertara ya le preguntaría si había visto algo de eso.

            -Severus, tenemos que cuidar de Harry… ahora que Voldemort imagina que tiene una enfermedad mortal, puede que incluso se atreva a atacar el castillo… tenemos que estar preparados

_***Fin capítulo 4***_

_            Siento que en este capítulo no haya el lyric de ninguna canción, pero es que no he encontrado ninguna que se adaptara al contenido… sorrys… Que mas…? Bueno, que sepáis que la lista para avisar de las actualizaciones, aun sigue abierta, así que os podéis apuntar ahora mismo!! XDD Bueno, como siempre agradezco la ayuda de mis insaciables betas (:P)!! Muaka!! ^*^._

_            Y vamos con los reviews! (Esta vez han sido menos ;_; snifo)… _

**Lobezno**_: Buenas! No te preocupes por Mereth :P… ella no ha podido ser la primera (mas que nada pq cuando subí el capi. Ella no estaba aquí para dejar el primer review :P), pero mientras me los deje :P. Si… creo que tienes razón… la verdad es que nunca lo hubiera imaginado… 96 reviews en tan solo 3 capis ^^UU… con lo que me costó con la OdF ^^U. Si! Has acertado… la idea del fic me vino cuando estaba viendo Fly… ais… los he visto ya algunas veces XD, pero siempre me han hecho gracia XD. Kiss_

**Micky**_: Olas ^^! Que bien que te gusten mis fics ^///^ me hace feliz saber que hay gente a quien le gustan ^^. Acias. Tranqui que te meto en la lista de actualizaciones, y ahí encontrarás mi mail ^^. Kiss_

**Claw**_: Buenas! Bueno… hago sufrir a Harry, pero tpco tanto no? Bueno, quiza si lo maltrato un poco… vaaale.. tu gaaanas, un mucho XDD. Kiss_

**Amazona Verde**_: Olas ^^. Si, Sev le está cogiendo cariño al niño (en realidad, quien no le cogería cariño :P), lo de las transformaciones… ya lo iréis viendo… jejejejejeje es una sorpresa! Jajaja Sev lo verá desnudo bastantes veces XDDD. Kiss_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Olas wapa! Así aun no ha welto la musa? ;_; jo. Como "hermoso" se refiere al dragón XDD. Si, Sev va a hacer los deberes pronto (jijijiji risa malvada). Jejejeje Harry es una caja de sorpresas… Estoooooo… si, representa que le cuentan todo lo que saben… pero no implica que la información que le dan sea real o verdadera… ya que ninguno lo sabe con certeza (ais… que te estoy dejando spoileeeers!). Bueno… lo de la forma de calamar a Harry… se puede intuir algo en este capi 4… pero mas adelante daré la explicación completita. Lo del slash… bueno, a ser poquito a poquito… así que es difícil saber donde empieza… pero supongo que a partir del capi 11 se irá haciendo cada vez mas evidente (pero ya te digo que no va a ser de repente). La musa no la he visto… kiss_

**Nelly Esp**_: Olas! Acias ^^… espero que siga mejorando con el tiempo (a mi parecer si que lo hace… pero claro, yo soy imparcial)… Remus y los Weasley… bueno, aun no saben nada… bueno, nada nada… hay alguien que si sabe algo (aaahhh no mas spoileeeers!). Kiss_

**Estrella de la Tarde**_: Olas cariño!! ^*^! Oh! Aun no la tenias en fav? XDD que mujer! XD. No, no has sido la primera… has sido la hummm… 1,2,3… la que hace 8 XDD. Jajajaja no eres la única que piensa mal en esa (y en futuras escenas ya sabes que es peor XD) escena. Jajajaja no avances acontecimientos!! Que hay gente que lee los reviews! XDD. LA CANCI"N ESTÁ TRADUCIDA QUE PARECE REALMENTE ESPAÑOLA!! OOHH PERO QUE GRAN TRADUCCI"N! Jajajaja ale… ya te he alabado (- bonita palabra XDD) un poco. SHtttttttttttttttt ~Sil con un dedo en los labios de Mereth~ no cuentes lo que no debes! XDDD Ale! No te estreses tanto! Kiss_

**Kirai**** & Mayu**_: Uajajajajajaja por dioX! Como me he reido con estos 3 reviews (y con los nombres de login XD y los correos XD). _

**Kirai**_: Si, en Harry te un petit problema de desnutrició que en Sev corregirá (muahahahahahaha :P). veig que a les classes us ho passeu molt be XD. Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Cariño no seas tan mala (conmigo digo XDD, con el resto haz lo que quieras XDD), y jajajajaja me encantan los nombres del correo XDD. Y si, ya sabes que tienes premio… pero como por el momento tengo que escribir esto, y los bonus… tendrás que esperar un poco… y ahora que se acercan examenes ya no te digo :P. Kiss!_

**Dark**** Kingsley**_: Ooolas! Jajaja no te preocupes, lo que importa es que me has dejado uno ^^. A las preguntas que me haces… a las 2 "si" XD. Kiss_

**Alexxx**_: Ooolas! Jejeje los capítulos de este fic tienen una media de 14 pag. De word (unas 4500 - 5000 palabras). No, por el momento los dragones no tienen alas… pero solo por el momento… es que bueno… cuando leas el capi 5 "muhsdjusnds" perdón… no puedo dejar ya mas spoilers XDD, pero tpco es tan pequeño… debe medir un par de metros como mínimo. Kiss _

**Cygni**_: Ooolas! Que bien que os guste ^^, me hace feliz saber que os lo leéis… el Snarry… jjejee esta en camino :P. Kiss_

**Siward**_: Buenas! No te preocupes, no pasa nada… pero me hizo gracia XDD… si miras en los reviews lo encontraras XD. Kiss_

**Paula Moonlight**_: Oolas! Jejeje lo de las transformaciones… bueno, ya veras XD. Espero que la mayoría (no todas) las preguntas que me haces, queden contestadas en este capi :P. El dibu del dragón negro, lo tengo que volver a hacer, pero supongo que os dejare el provisional :P. Lo de las alas… bueno, tu lee el capi siguiente ^_~! Kiss_

**Sakura****-Corazón**_: Ooolas! Mm… Albus, Albus, Albus… el viejete algo sabe… pero quizás sabe menos de lo que se piensa XDD. Jajajajaja naaa… no le hace falta el calma nervios XD. Nope… Voldy aun no lo sabe (como has leído en el capi :P), y esto… pobre Sirius… él no tiene la culpa (bueno, en parte si…). Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Olas wapa! Jajaja siento tardar tanto en subir los capis… pero es que prácticamente tardo 2 semanas en completar un capi (algunos incluso me cuestan mas de escribir -_-). Jajajaj a mi me gustaría tener un dragoncete tan mono a un palmo XDD… aunque pensándolo bien ^^UUU. Si pobrecillo, todo le pasa a él, pero… su parte buena tiene el serlo (jijijijijijijijiji - risa malvada). Kiss_

**Joyce**** Granger**_: Buenas wapa! Jooo se borró el review? ;_; snifo… joooo no lo llames Snivellus _ pobrecillo mío!! Pero si el slash es casi igual que el "hetero" únicamente son del mismo sexo… a mi no me desagrada… en realidad según que parejas ME ENCANTA!! La canción de los Black eyed peas ya la conocía, pero la otra no… tendré que buscar el lyric! No te creas! Yo me lo paso genial en la uni! Por el momento yo me lo paso de miedo! Claro que tengo unos amigos que estan tos locos! XDD. Jajaja si eres azafata y te vienes en un vuelo pa'ca, me avisas y voy al aeropuerto! [Por cierto! Aun espero las fotos!! ;_;]. Seguro que no han sido tan difíciles los exámenes… engaa que ya queda poco! Kiss_

**Idril**** Black**_: Olas! Que review mas rápido XDD… se nota que tenías prisa… bueno, a mi me encanta Sev… así que no puedo ser imparcial :P. Espero que te siga gustando. Kiss_

**Moony****-Chan**_: Olas! Que bien que te guste!! ^O^! Jejeje espero que sigas leyendo ^^. Kiss_

**Kendra**** Duvoa**_: Ooolas! Jajajaja que Harry se tome mejor las cosas? Lo dudo bastante… y si, estaría bien que se transformara en medio del gran comedor… lo tendré en cuenta :P. Kiss_

**Alejandra V**_: Ooolas! La verdad es que en principio pienso terminar la historia… que aun no se como se acabara :P… pero voy a ello XDD. Algunos capítulos bastantes XD. Esto… Dumbi si lo sabía, pero no lo sabe todo… volar? Espera a leer el capi 5 :P, las reacciones se harán esperar… saludos recibidos… y te mando desde España!! Kiss_

**Clau**** de Snape**_: Oolas! Que bien funciona esto del boca a boca… es como el libro de "El codigo da vinci" que se ha hecho famoso sin prácticamente publicidad… me alegra que hayas llegado aquí ^^. Gracias por leer las canciones (siento que en este capi. No haya… pero es que no he encontrado ninguna -_-), esto… tranquila, el slash no será ni grafico ni na por el estilo… pero si tratara de amor (jijijijiji - risa perversa). Dumbi… ais, este hombre siempre oculta cosas (incluso a mi :P)… pero tpco lo sabe todo (ni se espera lo que verá XD). Si bueno… digamos que ese es uno de los posibles finales… POR FAVOR! SIGUE DEJANDO REVIEWS TAN LARGOS E INTERESANTES COMO ESTE!! ;__; que me encantan! Kiss_

**Nariko****:**_ Olas wapisima! Ja veuras que aviat canviaras d'idea en aixo dels dracs… no pq deixis de ser monos… sino pq apareixara una cosa moooolt mes interesant de mirar :p. Jajajaja apa!! Passa't-ho be :P! Kiss_

**Marla**_: Buenas! Los Snarry's tbn son mis favoritos :P. La verdad… no tengo ni idea de cuantos capis. Va a tener el fic… pero se que va a ser larguito… no me extrañaría que llegase a los 30… pq el ritmo que llevo ^^UU! Lo de las formas de dragón… ya se verá! :P. Espero que sigas leyendo. Kiss_

**Vanna**_: Por fin!! Cariño eres el último review que me queda por contestar!! Ya tenía ganas de llegar! Si… ya se que es una historia triste… y ya sabes que peor se va a poner XDD… Jajaja a esas horas dejamos reviews?! XDD así me gusta! Creo que así estas mas inspirada! XD. No uses el Kazaa entran los virus muy fácilmente… usa el eMule! Nos vemos en el msn! Kiss_

_            Ale! Y aquí se acaba la tanda de reviews de este capitulo!! Así que nos vemos en el 5!! Aioooo_

_            Kiss,_

**Sil******

_            P.D. En mi bio encontrareis el link para ver al dragón verde _


	5. Chapter 5: Fire Wings

**Capítulo 5: Fire Wings**

Severus, después de despedir al director, que volvía a Grimauld Place, entr en la habitación de Harry. Transformó uno de los cojines de la habitación en una butaca de lo más cómoda, y se sentó al lado del chico. Lo observó, en realidad se parecían bastante, ya que a su edad, él tampoco tenía ningún tipo de familia. Estaban todos muertos, no había tenido una infancia feliz, para nada, el bastardo de su padre no le había dejado. Recordó las dolorosas memorias, desde que Harry las había visto en su mente, cada vez pensaba mas en esa época.

**_I used to be the kind of guy_**

_(Solía ser el tipo de chico)_

**_Who'd never let you look inside_**

_(Que nunca te dejaba ver sus emociones)_

**_I'd smile when I was crying_**

_(Sonreía mientras lloraba)_

**_I had nothing but a life to loose_**

_(No tenia nada excepto una vida que perder)****_

**_Thought I had a lot to proof_**

_(Pensaba que tenía mucho que demostrar)_

**_In my life, there's no denying_**

_(En mi vida, no hay vuelta atrás)_

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, aunque antes de abrir los ojos, podía notar que en la habitación había alguien más. No dudó de quien era, ya que el poder que desprendía le hacía fácilmente identificable. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana. No, no se había equivocado, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue verlo dormido, ¡realmente parecía cansado!

Estaba sentado en un sillón de piel negra de respaldo alto, con las piernas cruzadas, con un brazo sobre el regazo, y con el otro apoyado contra el apoyabrazos, donde reposaba su cabeza. Su pelo caía como cortinas a los lados de su cara, ocultándola en parte.

Pero Harry aun no se terminaba de creer que el profesor estuviera durmiendo ahí, y parecía hacerlo de forma bastante profunda. Era una posición de vulnerabilidad total. Si hubiera querido, cosa que por supuesto no pensaba hacer, podría haberle atacado.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, aunque lo hizo poniéndose de lado, de tal forma que podía ver al hombre dormido. La primera cuestión que le apareció en la mente fue: ¿Por qué el profesor se había quedado a dormir en su habitación? Pero quizá se había quedado dormido sin querer, pero entonces… Si había ido a hablar con el director ¿Por qué había vuelto a entrar? El comportamiento de ese hombre, cada vez se le hacía mas extraño.

Un cambio en la respiración, le indicó al joven mago que Severus empezaba a despertar. Un suave parpadeo hizo que se abrieran los ojos negros del profesor. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, Harry diría que de forma totalmente inconsciente, descruzó las piernas y se fregó un poco los ojos, frotándolos con cuidado. Entonces posó la mirada oscura encima de Harry, y al parecer del chico, el profesor abrió los ojos descomunalmente.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás despierto? –lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, intentando penetrar en la mente del chico

La voz profunda, ronca y "dormida" del hombre, hizo que a Harry le recorriera un escalofrío.

-Cinco minutos –acabó respondiendo, aguantando la mirada al hombre

-¡Mierda! –dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse de la habitación

Harry se quedó ahí, aun en la cama, sin comprender que era lo que acababa de pasar. Se levantó para vestirse.

**_Goodbye to all my yesterdays_**

_(Adiós a todos mis "ayeres")_

**_Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way_**

_(Adiós, tanto tiempo, me pongo en marcha)_

Severus cuando llegó a su habitación, se dejó caer en el sillón de respaldo alto, cerrando los ojos. ¡¿Cómo había sido tan inconsciente de quedarse dormido delante del chico?! Había mostrado total debilidad y vulnerabilidad. Realmente dudaba que el chico lo atacara, pero… había visto que era débil. Se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano. Pero ¿realmente era eso lo que le preocupaba tanto? No estaba muy seguro.

Harry, al comprobar que el profesor no volvía, llamó a Dobby para que le llevara algo para desayunar, parecía que últimamente tenía mucha hambre. El elfo doméstico, volvió poco después con todo tipo de comida, desde tostadas y bollería, pasando por frutas e incluso algún tipo de pastel. También llevó leche, zumo, cacao y café, manteca, mermeladas de distintos sabores… parecía que Dobby quería que engordara de repente. Se quedó con el chico mientras este comía. Harry tomó gran cantidad de alimentos antes de empezar a notar que le dolía un poco la espalda.

Entonces entró Severus, con el pelo algo húmedo y la ropa limpia. Se sorprendió al encontrar al chico comiendo tanto, estaba claro que se había zampado la mitad de cosas que el elfo le había traído. Dobby despareció aprovechando que el profesor había llegado. Severus tomó asiento y se sirvió un poco de café. Ya se había tranquilizado un poco, aunque aun no tenía muy claro el porque se había enfadado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el profesor al comprobar que el chico estaba acabando con todo

-Si señor –le sonrió- solo que me he despertado con mucha hambre…

-Ya lo veo –levantó una ceja ante la cantidad de platos, cestas y tarros vacíos repartidos por doquier- dicen que tomar un baño hace que tengas mas hambre, pero nunca creí que fuera tan literal –musitó para sí, refiriéndose a la transformación que había sufrido el chico el día anterior - si comes tanto te va a doler el estomago

Harry lo miró, cejas levantadas. Dejó lo que tenía en las manos, y luego de terminarse la leche, empezó a rascarse como podía la espalda. Severus lo había tratado como si fuera su hijo, y al chico le había recorrido una sensación de felicidad.

-Quieres dejar de rascarte así –el profesor no había dejado de mirarlo ni un momento

-Es que me pica…

Severus lo miró más intensamente, pero dejó el tema, quería comentarle lo de sus clases de Oclumancia.

-Escucha Harry –el nombre del joven mago ya salía de forma espontánea- ayer estuve hablando con el director –Harry lo miró de forma suspicaz, sin dejar de rascarse- y cree, y yo estoy de acuerdo, que deberíamos practicar la Oclumancia de nuevo –el chico volvió a levantar las cejas, y paró por unos momentos de rascarse- si empezamos ahora… creo que cuando empiece el curso ya lo tendrás bastante dominado –Harry volvía a rascarse la espalda

-De acuerdo… aunque ahora ya no tengo tantos sueños…

-Hablando de eso… -el chico continuaba rascándose, ahora en una posición muy rara- ¿cuando has tenido el último?

-Creo que fue la noche que usted… ya sabe, cuando le grité… -bajó la vista por un momento y dejó de rascarse

-¿Que fue lo que viste?

-Vi… le vi a usted –su cara reflejaba mucha tristeza- vi lo que le dijo a Voldemort –la mención del nombre, se ganó una mirada fría por parte del adulto y un comentario despectivo al respecto- eso de que yo estaba enfermo… y también vi como lo torturaba –giró la cara al recordarlo- pero aunque lo recuerdo todo, el cruciatus no me dolió –susurró, y volvió a tocarse la espalda

-Ya veo… -se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de ver como el chico se contorsionaba para tener una mejor postura para rascarse- ¿puedes estarte quieto un rato?

-Lo siento –no dejó de rascarse- pero me duele la espalda…

-A ver… déjame verlo -Harry dejó de rascarse para mirar al hombre con un vistazo interrogante. Severus se levantó y se le quedó mirando- Enséñame la espalda ¿quieres?

**_I've had enough of cryin'_**

_(Me he hartado de llorar)_

**_Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'_**

_(Sangrando, sudando, muriendo)_

**_Hear me when I say_**

_(Escúchame cuando digo)_

**_Gonna live my life everyday_**

_(Que voy a vivir vida día a dia)_

**_I'm gonna touch the sky_**

_(Voy a tocar el cielo)_

**_And I spread these wings and fly_**

_(Y extiendo estas alas y vuelo)_

**_I ain't here to play_**

_(No estoy aquí para jugar)_

**_I'm gonna live my life everyday_**

_(Voy a vivir mi vida día a día)_

Harry se quitó la parte superior del pijama. Severus abrió los ojos con espanto al ver la espalda del chico, no porque estuviera roja de tanto rascarse, si no porque justo en los omoplatos, a los lados de la columna vertebral, tenía dos pequeños bultos, de no más de 5cm de diámetro.

-Túmbate en la cama y no te rasques más

Harry se tumbó y reprimió las ganas de rascarse como pudo. El profesor volvió poco después con un libro, un par de frascos y hielo.

-Esto te calmará un poco –puso el hielo, junto con un hechizo para que no se deshiciese, sobre los dos pequeños bultos- si te duele mucho dímelo y te daré un tranquilizante

Harry asintió y lo vio abrir el libro que se había traído, era de tapas negras, bastante grueso y parecía viejo y gastado, no alcanzaba a leer el título. Así pasaron una hora, en la que Harry solo sentía el pasar las hojas del libro, y el bombeo de su propia sangre que iba en dirección a su espalda. El chico cada vez sentía mas dolor y no pudo reprimir una pequeña exclamación.

-Te daré la poción ahora… pero solo durará una hora, luego no podré darte nada mas… porque deberás tener conciencia de todo tu cuerpo

Harry tomó la poción, y entonces pudo preguntar que le estaba pasando.

-Aunque no te lo creas… creo que van a salirte alas

-¡¿Que?! –se incorporó tan de repente que el hielo cayó y Harry sintió mas dolor que nunca

-¡¿NO TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE MOVIERAS?! –el profesor lo obligó a volver a tumbarse, al ponerle las manos en la espalda- ¡si te mueves, te dolerá mas!

Severus observó como los bultos empezaban a hacerse más grandes, pero a una velocidad lentísima. La hora pasó lentamente para Severus, pero demasiado rápido para Harry, quien pronto notó el dolor de nuevo, y de forma más intensa, así que no podía reprimir los gritos. Severus no sabía que hacer y oírle gritar no ayudaba en absoluto, mas bien era bastante desagradable.

-¡Tóqueme! –dijo entre gritos el chico- ¡tóqueme la espalda!

Severus lo miró extrañado, pero ante los gritos del chico, acabó posando sus manos encima de la carne expuesta. Como si se hubiera tomado otro calmante, el chico se tranquilizó, sentía el dolor, pero era algo soportable.

Severus se sorprendió, pero entonces recordó las palabras del director "…para que el Caballero vuelva a su forma humana, alguien tiene que calmarlo…". ¿Podía ser que cuando sintiera dolor físico funcionara igual? Pasó las manos por los bultos que realmente empezaban a ser prominentes, notó como si algo se moviera bajo sus manos, pero no pudo reconocer que era.

Pasaron un par de horas en la misma posición, Severus ya no sabía que hacer para calmarlo, estaba claro que sufría y mucho, las lágrimas saltaban inconteniblemente de sus ojos verdes, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la cama.

-Harry… voy a quitar las manos…

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! –se movió para mirarlo, pero solo se hizo mas daño

-Tengo que quitarlas…

-Pero… ¿no se marchará verdad? –no lo miró, Severus sabía que no quería estar solo, no que él fuera a ir a ningún sitio…

-Claro que no me iré –movió una de sus manos para acariciarle el pelo, húmedo por el sudor

Levantó las manos tan de repente que el chico tardó unos segundos a reaccionar, arqueó la espalda, y en realidad todo el cuerpo, quedó de rodillas encima de la cama, emitió un grito tan desgarrador como el del dragón rojo.

**_Strange, everybody's feeling strange_**

_(Raro, todos se sienten raros)_

**_Never gonna be the same_**

_(Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo)_

**_Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning_**

_(Te hace preguntarte cómo el mundo sigue girando)_

**_Life, learning how to live my life_**

_(Vida, aprendiendo como vivir mi vida)_

**_Learning how to pick my fights_**

_(Aprendiendo como escoger mis luchas)_

**_Take my shots while I'm still burning_**

_(A coger mis oportunidades mientras aun estoy ardiendo)_

Harry sentía tanto dolor, que era incomparable a cualquier otro, nunca antes había estado bajo tanto sufrimiento. ¡¡Ni siquiera un cruciatus se podía comparar a aquello!! Era como si lava líquida le recorriera las venas, además, sentía el corazón en la espalda, donde los antes pequeños bultos, ahora ya prominencias de hueso y carne, empezaban a rasgarle la piel.

Severus vio como dos heridas se abrían a pocos centímetros de donde el chico tenía la columna vertebral. Sabía que en cualquier momento extendería las alas, por eso no lo tocaba. Pero parecía que Harry pronto llegaría al límite de sus fuerzas. De repente él también se contrajo de dolor, pero no por la espalda, sino por su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Irá? –susurró el chico como pudo, al parecer aun podía sentir al Señor Oscuro

-No pienso ir ahora…

-Pero… -tuvo que callar un momento- ¡¡lo castigará!! –gritó sin dejar de sentir dolor por un momento

-Me da igual, no te dejaré solo

Harry sonrió, al menos lo intentó, ya que en ese momento las heridas se hicieron más grandes, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Severus sabía que sería duramente castigado, pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que le estaba pasando a Harry era lo importante. De repente vio brillar la marca del Caballero, Harry dejó de gritar, un extraño silencio cubrió la habitación, sabía que había llegado el momento.

-Harry, ¡tienes que hacerlo ahora! –le dijo el profesor

**_Goodbye to all those rainy nights_**

_(Adiós a todas esas noches lluviosas)_

**_Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on_**

_(Adiós, tanto tiempo, me voy)_

Pero el chico no estaba escuchando, tenía la mirada perdida, estaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Se había tumbado suavemente en la cama, como si estuviera dormido. Severus miró el techo, estaba a unos 2 metros y medio, no sabía si sería lo suficiente, hechizó rápidamente la habitación, el techo pasó a estar a unos 4 metros, y el cuarto se había ensanchado un metro por cada lado. Miró al chico de nuevo, tenía dos protuberancias parecidas a unas aletas de tiburón, además de tener las puntas y parte de la carne rasgada y ensangrentada. Vio como los espasmos empezaban a azotar el joven cuerpo.

Severus sabía que en cualquier momento podrían aparecer, y como si su mente lo hubiera llamado, uno de los espasmos fue mas fuerte, y todo el cuerpo del chico se contrajo de dolor, además de emitir un tremendo grito. Cayó inconsciente sobre la cama. Las protuberancias habían desaparecido, al salir al exterior las dos alas rojas por la sangre. Suerte que el profesor había agrandado las medidas de la habitación, porque las alas por lo menos medían 3 metros, cuando estaban totalmente extendidas.

El profesor lo miró mejor, estaba lleno de sangre y sudor, pero su piel blanca aun brillaba con pureza. Cogió la otra poción que había traído y la aplicó sobre las heridas, aunque no sangraban en exceso, se podía ver la carne viva.

**_I've had enough of cryin'_**

_(Me he hartado de llorar)_

**_Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'_**

_(Sangrando, sudando, muriendo)_

**_Hear me when I say_**

_(Escúchame cuando digo)_

**_Gonna live my life everyday_**

_(Que voy a vivir mi vida día a día)_

**_I'm gonna touch the sky_**

_(Voy a tocar el cielo)_

**_And I spread these wings and fly_**

_(Y extiendo estas alas y vuelo)_

**_I ain't here to play_**

_(No estoy aquí para jugar)_

**_I'm gonna live my life everyday_**

_(Voy a vivir mi vida día a día)_

Luego procedió a limpiarle las alas, que resultaron ser de un color rojo bastante oscuro, eran bastante extrañas, como si fueran de un dragón, o de un murciélago enorme, también le limpió la espalda. Las alas quedaron en una posición más natural, plegadas como si el chico las hubiera llevado siempre. Se fijó que justo en el punto en que se unían los huesos, sobresalía una especie de uña o garra, esto también estaba al final de cada hueso, como si este acabara en una punta muy afilada.

Las membranas que unían los diferentes huesos, eran finas y a contraluz se podían ver las venas por las que pasaba la sangre. Eran muy lisas, parecían fuertes y eran suaves. El hueso que unía las alas con la espalda del chico, tenía un diámetro bastante grande, porque ni siquiera los largos dedos del profesor, podían rodearlo totalmente.

Severus lo miró maravillado, él que siempre había creído que el Caballero del Dragón era una leyenda… aun no acababa de entender como ese chiquillo tenía tanto poder, bueno, en realidad si se hacía una idea. Empezó a pensar que quedaban poco más de dos semanas para empezar el curso, y ni siquiera habían empezado la Oclumancia. Lo dejó descansar, aunque para nada se alejó de su lado.

**_There ain't nothing gonna get in my way_**

_(No hay nada que se interponga en mi camino)_

**_Everyday_**

_(Cada dia)_

****

**_Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on_**

_(Adiós, tanto tiempo, me voy)_

Bastantes horas después, el chico empezó a moverse, sentía una presencia extraña en su espalda, era raro, intentó quitarlo, pero parecía que no había nada a hacer. Abrió los ojos para encontrar a los negros de Severus Snape, que lo miraba desde el sillón de piel.

-¿Cómo estás? –se aventuró a preguntar

-Me siento algo raro… como si tuviera algo en la espalda –con una mano se tocó parte de una de las alas, abrió los ojos con espanto y miró que era lo que tenía- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

-Son tus alas –dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, medio sonriendo, y es que era graciosa la reacción del joven

Harry se levantó, no sin marearse un poco al hacerlo tan rápido, y giró la cabeza para verlas mejor. Intentó moverlas, y en realidad no le costó, era como mover una mano o una pierna. Las estiró y abrió totalmente, de punta a punta debían medir unos 5 metros, suerte que Severus había agrandado la habitación.

-¿Y con esto puedo volar? –preguntó sin quitarles ojo

-No lo sé, supongo que si –vio como el chico miraba la ventana- ni se te ocurra –dijo con voz peligrosa- antes de salir a probarlas, vas a comer algo

Severus llamó a un elfo (los elfos habían jurado guardar el secreto de Harry), y este apareció con platos y platos llenos de comida. Harry realmente no se sentía hambriento, pero sabía que si no comía, no podía volar, el profesor no le dejaría. Comió de todo un poco, pero no demasiado. Severus no parecía satisfecho, pero él también tenía ganas de ver si podía volar.

Ambos fueron de nuevo a orillas del lago, se había levantado un día cálido y claro, y casi no había viento. Harry se giró para mirar al profesor.

-¿Cómo lo hago? –preguntó con inocencia

-Muévelas

Harry lo hizo, pero no se movía del punto en el que estaba. Lo intentó con más fuerzas, pero había algo que lo retenía en el suelo. Saltó un par de veces, pero aunque se desplazó unos centímetros, eso no se podía considerar volar.

Subió la pequeña colina que había al lado del lago, ahí soplaba un poco mas de aire, suficiente como para hacer mover el pelo del chico. Cogió carrerilla y empezó a correr colina abajo, moviendo las alas con fuerza, consiguió elevarse algunos metros, pero enseguida volvió al suelo, cayendo de bruces.

Volvió a levantarse, y sin siquiera quitarse la tierra de la ropa, volvió a subir la colina. Una vez arriba, sintió las caricias del aire, y deseando con todo su corazón poder volar, bajó la colina de un salto. Sintió como se alejaba del suelo, sentía el aire, sentía como le elevaba del suelo, ¡¡tenía que aprovechar las corrientes de aire!! Algunas estaban calientes y notaba como podía subir en espiral con mas facilidad, para luego poder bajar en picado.

Severus se sorprendió, pensaba que no lo conseguiría, al menos el primer día, pero estaba equivocado, el chico había encontrado las corrientes de aire, y volaba como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Lo vio bajar en picado y le preocupó un poco, pero Harry acabó aterrizando con los dos pies en el suelo y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Profesor –habló el chico mientras volvían hacía el castillo

-Dime –se giró para mirarlo, y aun se sorprendió de ver las grandes alas

-¿Las tendré que llevar siempre? A las alas me refiero…

-No lo sé, eso depende de ti…

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Depende de si eres capaz de esconderlas y hacerlas salir a voluntad –Harry lo miró sorprendido- en ningún caso se menciona que el Caballero lleve siempre las alas… en realidad a muchos Caballeros ni siquiera les llegaron a salir…

-¿Y como lo hago?

Severus lo miró, ¿Es que el chico creía que él tenía todas las respuestas? Si, era bueno… pero no tenía todos los conocimientos del mundo.

Harry comprendió que Severus tampoco lo sabía, tenía a ese hombre como modelo de "sabiduría". Pero ahora lo que realmente importaba era ¡¿C"MO DEMONIOS PODÍA ESCONDER LAS ALAS?! No podía ir por el mundo así, destacaba un poco demasiado!!

Intentó esconderlas de todas las formas posibles, pero no parecía haber nada a hacer. Empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de cortarlas… pero, las sentía como otra extremidad mas, ¡no quería perderlas!

Severus estuvo buscando en la biblioteca del colegio, y en su biblioteca particular, donde tenía la mayor parte de libros que hablaban del Caballero. No encontró nada, la verdad es que empezaba a plantearse la idea de intentar escribir una especie de libro, o mejor dicho, diario de los progresos del joven, ya que no había nada lo suficientemente extenso ni completo.

**_I've had enough of cryin'_**

_(Me he hartado de llorar)_

**_Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'_**

_(Sangrando, sudando, muriendo)_

**_Hear me when I say_**

_(Escúchame cuando digo)_

**_Gonna live my life everyday_**

_(Que voy a vivir mi vida dia a dia)_

**_I'm gonna touch the sky_**

_(Voy a tocar el cielo)_

**_And I spread these wings and fly_**

_(Extiendo estas alas y vuelo)_

**_I ain't here to play_**

_(No estoy aquí para jugar)_

**_I'm gonna live my life everyday_**

_(Voy a vivir mi vida dia a dia)_

Durante esas noches, Harry casi no podía dormir, no tenía muy claro si era por la incomodidad de las alas, o porque el profesor no estaba en la misma habitación, realmente se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Cuando Severus se despertó por la mañana, se sorprendió de no encontrarse en la habitación con el chico, eso es que se empezaba a acostumbrar a su presencia, y eso no era bueno. Fue donde estaba Harry y le encontró despierto.

-Profesor… ¿ha encontrado algo? –fue el saludo ávido del joven, mientras se acercaba al hombre

-Lo siento –la disculpa había sonado sincera, pero Harry frunció el ceño, su profesor nunca se disculpaba, esa era la primera vez- ¿qué pasa? –preguntó el hombre al ver la expresión del joven

-No, nada –le sonrió antes de girarse y volver a mirar por la ventana, tal y como estaba haciendo antes de que el hombre entrara

Severus lo miró extrañado, pero pidió el desayuno a los elfos. Se acercó al joven pensativo. Sin casi pensarlo, acarició las alas, estaban calientes y eran más suaves que la última vez que las había tocado, una especie de vello las envolvía. Harry cerró los ojos e inconscientemente las estiró. El profesor vio que las heridas ya se habían curado, aunque estaba seguro que le quedarían cicatrices. Paso la mano por las susodichas heridas y a Harry le azotó un espasmo, tuvo que aguantarse con la mano en la ventana, mientras sentía un calor extraño, pero agradable, en la espalda.

Severus por su parte, se vio rodeado de una especie de llamas azuladas, de forma bastante impresionante, y ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre, vio como el fuego consumía las membranas que unían los huesos, y luego como estos, blancos e impolutos, se convertían en cenizas que caían al suelo. Las alas habían desaparecido. Severus con las cejas levantadas, observó como en la espalda del chico, solo quedaban un par de largas cicatrices de un palmo cada una, como si indicaran el lugar donde las alas habían estado, o quizá donde algún día volverían a aparecer.

Harry sintió un alivio enorme, no había sufrido ningún tipo de dolor o quemadura alguna. Se giró para mirar con los ojos brillantes al hombre, y después de murmurar un "gracias", lo abrazó sin pensar. Se separó del hombre de repente.

-Lo siento

-No pasa nada –le pasó una mano por el pelo desordenándolo más

Harry le sonrió, y apareciendo en ese momento el elfo, aprovechó para ir a tomar el desayuno. Severus miró el suelo, donde había las cenizas de las alas del joven. Las recogió con sumo cuidado y las enfrascó, podían tener alguna propiedad interesante. Luego se giró para desayunar. Sorprendentemente, no había sentido ningún tipo de repulsión al recibir el abrazo del chico, aunque no había podido evitar tensarse ante el contacto, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no lo abrazaba voluntariamente, ni de forma tan cariñosa.

Se sentó delante del chico, y ambos decidieron que ese mismo día debían empezar las lecciones de Oclumancia de nuevo. Severus supuso que acabaría obligando a transformarse al joven, pero era la única manera que tenían de practicar.

Después de desayunar, Severus dejó algo de tiempo a Harry para que avanzara con sus deberes, faltaba muy poco para empezar el curso y aun no había terminado sus tareas.

Se impusieron un horario a seguir durante las dos siguientes semanas. Por la mañana, Harry acabaría sus deberes, y por la tarde, estarían practicando la Oclumancia, además de que intentarían contener los enfados del chico, para que no se transformara con tanta facilidad. Severus recordó que en pocos días, algunos de los profesores volverían a la escuela, y eso podía convertirse en un problema.

**_I, oh I, oh I, I'm gonna live my life everyday_**

_(Yo, oh yo, oh yo, voy a vivir mi dia día a día)_

**_I (gonna touch the sky), oh I (spread these wings and fly), oh I_**

_(Voy a tocar el cielo), oh yo (extiendo estas alas y vuelo), oh yo)_

**_I'm gonna live my life everyday _**

_(Voy a vivir mi vida dia a dia)_

Harry se sentó al lado de la ventana, era una noche oscura, solo iluminada por la luna llena, pensó en Remus, debía estar sufriendo la transformación en lobo. Ahora sentía en parte lo que sentía el hombre lobo, y realmente era una experiencia bastante desagradable.

Miró la luna, era grande, redonda y brillante, de color plateado, sentía la tranquilidad de la noche. En realidad debían ser las 2 o las 3 de la madrugada, y estaba solo, lo apreciaba. Debía reconocer que ese estaba siendo uno de los mejores veranos de su vida, y nunca hubiera imaginado pensar eso, cuando había estado casi un mes, con su más "odiado" profesor, aunque ahora mismo, podía decir que Severus Snape, se había convertido en una de las personas que más apreciaba, realmente lo trataba como cualquier otra persona, no como el resto, pero esa era otra historia. Siguió mirando por la ventana, Severus la había acabado agrandando también para que el chico pudiera tener mejores vistas. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan solo un mes…

La puerta se abrió muy silenciosamente, Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a su profesor de pociones, aunque en realidad ya sabía que era él.

Severus se sorprendió al encontrar al chico despierto, aunque para nada demostró su sorpresa. Se acercó donde el joven Caballero estaba sentado.

**_Pretty eyes, pretty eyes_**

_(Ojos bonitos, ojos bonitos)_

**_Not a cloud in my day_**

_(Ni una nube en mi dia)_

**_Not a cloud in my day_**

_(Ni una nube en mi dia)_

-¿Lo has visto, verdad? –Severus preguntó algo preocupado

Harry asintió suavemente, mirando de nuevo por la ventana, y concretamente la luna. Siempre lo había fascinado y acompañado en sus noches de soledad.

-Pero no lo has sentido –era más una afirmación que una pregunta

Harry lo miró, no, no lo había sentido físicamente, pero si lo había sentido en su corazón, y eso era mucho peor, las heridas físicas se podían sanar, las heridas del corazón, en cambio, muchas veces no volvían a cerrarse.

Severus leyó la respuesta en los ojos del joven ante sí, sabía que se culpaba por lo que había visto esa noche, pero el profesor no sabía como podía hacerle comprender que para nada debía culparse. Se sentó a su lado, y le pasó una mano en el hombro, fue casi un detonante.

**_Angel eyes, no disguise_**

_(Ojos de ángel, sin disfraz)_

**_No pretension is here_**

_(No hay pretensiones aquí)_

**_No pretension, no fear_**

_(Sin pretensiones, sin miedo)_

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho… si no se hubiera quedado… si no le hubiera pedido que no me dejara solo –los ojos del Gryffindor empezaron a brillar por las lagrimas- ahora no tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de lo que ese… ese… bastardo –escupió el insulto, de la misma forma que las lagrimas le saltaron de los ojos- le ha hecho… lo siento mucho, ha sido por mi culpa… siempre pasa lo mismo –susurró tan suavemente que Severus no sabía si el chico hablaba o no- siempre pasan desgracias a las personas cercanas a mi… a las que aprecio…

**_Don't leave me calling_**

_(No me dejes llamandote)_

**_Don't leave me falling_**

_(No me dejes caer)_

Severus lo miró mas que sorprendido, ¡¿había oído bien lo que decía el chico?! ¿Aprecio? ¡¿¡Sentía aprecio por él?! Nadie lo apreciaba… nadie debía apreciarlo, no lo merecía. Harry seguía sollozando y él tenía que hacer algo, confortarlo de alguna forma. Atrajo la cabeza del chico hacia él, e hizo lo que en contadas ocasiones había hecho, dejó que alguien llorara sobre su pecho, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al aire.

Normalmente cuando volvía de una de las reuniones con el Señor Oscuro, estaba muy cansado y de muy mal humor, y esa había sido una de las peores, ya que había tenido que usar todo su ingenio para engañar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y aun así, le había costado tres dolorosos cruciatus, y hubieran sido mas, si hubiera jugado mal sus cartas.

Pero cuando había entrado y visto al joven al lado de la ventana, algo dentro de su ser, había dado un salto. La simple aura del chico lo tranquilizaba, además, la mirada de Harry cuando él había entrado, lo había ablandado, ¡a él! Que nada lo afecta… ese niño lo llevaría por el camino de la amargura.

**_Stay a while, stay a while_**

_(Quédate un rato, quédate un rato)_

**_I will tell you my mind_**

_(Te diré lo que pienso)_

**_I will tell you my mind_**

_(Te diré lo que pienso)_

El joven Caballero poco a poco dejó de sollozar y tan cansado estaba, que se durmió en brazos del hombre. Severus cada vez estaba más sorprendido por el comportamiento del chico, nunca nadie antes se había dormido en sus brazos, si, habían muerto en sus brazos, pero nunca dormido. Le dolía bastante la espalda, y en realidad todo el cuerpo, y no era por la posición en la que estaba. Cogió a Harry en brazos, pesaba demasiado poco, y lo dejó en la cama, lo arropó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No me deje… -Harry mustió entre sueños

-No lo haré Harry, no lo haré… -Severus sonrió antes de salir de la habitación, alguien quería estar a su lado, y no era por obligación.

**_I would give everything, just to take all your pain._**

_(Lo daría todo, solo por poder quitarte todo tu dolor)_

**_Just to take all your pain_**

_(Solo por poder quitarte todo tu dolor)_

**_Don't leave me calling_**

_(No me dejes llamándote)_

**_Don't leave me falling _**

_(No me dejes caer)_

**_Fin capítulo 5_**

Lyrics (_1st song_) by: **Bon Jovi**. Song: **Everyday**

Lyrics (_2nd song_) by: **The Cranberries**. Song: **Pretty Eyes**

_Ooooolaaas!! Como estamos? Jejeje espero que os haya gustado el capítulo… ahora entendéis pq las transformaciones anteriores de Harry no tenían alas? Simplemente, aun no le habían salido :P… _

_ Notas: _

_-En esa frase, la extensión de las alas se refiere a la medida de UNA de las alas… o sea, desde el hueso (que une el ala con el cuerpo) hasta la punta de la ala (medida vertical (3 metros, aunque cuando está plegada son 2))._

_ -Aquí se refiere a la extensión desde el extremo mas alejado de UNA ala hasta el punto mas alejado de la OTRA ala (medida en horizontal (casi 5 metros)). _

_ Bueno, dps de las aclaraciones… amos a empezar con los reviews!!_

**Mereth**_: Cariño, vuelves a ser la primera, pero por escasa distancia de Mayu… creo que tu apretaste el botoncito 1 segundo antes XDD. Jajajaja ya me dicen que soy una mala influencia MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Y orgullosa que estoy de ello :P. ¬¬ eso… mejor que tu "Shut up"!! Que sabes demasiadas cosas… creo que eres de las betas, la que sabes mas cosas!! Jajajaja el problema de Dumbi, es que no le tiene miedo a nada!! Además es un masoquista!! Shhhhttt!!! Jajajajajajajaja si! Estaría bien que Nagini se comiera a Wormtail!! XD Ahora que leo esto… voy a pasarte una canción por el msn XDD. Mierda… no la he encontrado… a ver si luego la busco bien, se que era de los Portishead… Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Que si cariño, que tienes premio… lo que aun no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo… ais… eso eso!! Viva Gackt!! XDDD (segunda parte de reviews:) Jajajaa ya veremos si seras tu la primera o no… pq posiblemente lo suba a las 18 :P (aunque cuando leas esto… ya estara subido XDD, o quiza no XD), jajajaja pensar en tu cumple me da miedo XDDD… además, será cuando yo welva de London!! Mmm… creo que las contestaciones son cortitas… pq en los reviews no preguntas suficientes cosas XDD. Jajaja tranquila que el 666 lo veo cercano… pq a este pasooo… por ciero! Ello me odia!! XDDDD has visto los reviews?! XD. Pos no, no estaban las tiendas abiertas… que pena… una día que tengo de fiesta… --. Ale! Feliz! Es mas largo que el de Mereth!! Kiss_

**Dark Kingsley**_: Ooolas! Jajajaja ya, es normal que queráis acción en el colegio… tranquilo, que la habrá! XDD Lo de Ron y Hermione, ya se andará… pero representa que mantiene contacto con ellos mediante carta… como siempre. Jajajaja a mi Ron tpco me gusta!! !! :P Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Boones… oka, si vols en catala, escric en catala (en realitat sempre parlo en català :P), jajaja si, la Mayu em fa molt bona propaganda XDD (pero tot i que volia ser el primer review, no ho ha aconseguit jajajajajaj :P). Tots els dracs surten directament de la meva imaginació… o sigui, potser n'he vist algún que s'hi assembla en algún lloc… pero els dibus son originals meus!! . Si, en Sev es preocupa per en Harry… i mes que ho fara :P… Jajaja pero en Dumbi… no ho sap tot (jijijijijijijijiji - riere malvat :P). Es que el-que-no-ha-de-portar-mai-un-tutú-rosa-i-unes-sabatilles-de-ballet no podria amagar-ho mai XDDD. I quines serien aquestes sospites? Jajajaja. Kiss P.D. (Escrit dps del diumenge XDD): jajajaja recorda que m'has de recomanar les lectures!! Tingues per segur que me les llegire (si les trobo es clar!! XDD), i si… abans que preguntis, soc normalment sempre Aixi XDDD)_

**Ianthe**_: Olas wapa , no te llegó el mail?! Pq estoy segura de que tbn te lo envie ;;. Jajajaja los "otros" lo sabrán a su debido momento… pero no antes :P. Dumbi… bueno, dudo que pueda controlar (al menos directamente) a Harry… jijijiji, pronto entenderás pq :P. Kiss_

**Sekhmet Malfoy**_: Que bonito nombre , es egipcio ne? Eso del capi 11… bueno, digamos que aun no… pero poco a poco :P, es que no quiero que las cosas cambien de repente… tienen que descubrir los sentimientos por si mismos (y no que se lo cuente un tercero :P - esto es un spoiler aunque ahora no lo comprendas :P). Si que perteneces a ordenes distintas U. Kiss_

**Siward**_: Buenas! A mi tbn me gusta mucho este dragón … sobretodo pq ataca a Dumbi :P. Jajaja Voldy lógicamente tiene que ir a Hogwarts… aunque no se si le va a gustar lo que encontrará!! XDDD. Kiss_

**Clau de Snape**_: Olas wapa! Por supuestisimo que me gustan los reviews largos… tendrías que ver algunos que me dejaban en la OdF… eso si era largo, prácticamente ocupaba toda la pagina de reviews! xDD. Muy bien!! Los libros no lo saben todo … pero para explicar pq tiene tantas formas, aun falta un poquitin. Si, bueno… es que Dumbi es un inconsciente!! Además, sabe menos de lo que os pensáis! XDD Pobrecito Sev… ais… no hace mas que sufrir! Espero que las dos canciones de este capítulo compensen la falta de lyric en el capi anterior (la 2ª me gusta muchisimo ). Kiss_

**Chiquinkira**_: Oolas! Jajajaja si, Voldy puede ser algo inocente a veces (no puedo creer que haya escrito Voldy e inocente en la misma frase!! O.o!!). Jajajaja. Kiss_

**Marth**_: Buenas!! Jajaja las partes en que Sev esta con el dragón a mi tbn me encantan , y disfruto mucho escribiéndolo . Jajajaja me reí mucho cuando el dragón ataca a Dumbi!! XDDD (junto con el final, es mi parte favorita XD). Muchisimas gracias por los nombres… lastima que ya tenga uno elegido :P, pero que sepas que agradezco el hecho de que hayas estado pensando para mi !! Quizá si use alguno de lo que propones… Kiss_

**Claw**_: Oolas! A mi tbn me gusta mucho el dragon . Harry sigue y seguirá sufriendo… la verdad es que si somos muy "trágicas" y"melodramaticas" algunas autoras :P. Bueno… Sev es algo obtuso en algunos aspectos, ya lo verás :P. Seguro que Harry querrá morir. Kiss_

**Alejandra V**_: Olas wapa! Jejejeje si… llevamos 3… y las alas… y espera XDD. Capis mas largos?! Pero si son 14 paginas!! (los escribo en una libreta cuando estoy en el tren… y estoy a punto de terminarla… y llevo escritos 11 capitulos!! XDDD, tendré que comprar una nueva :P). A mi los Snarrys tbn me encantan! Kiss_

**Moony-chan**_: Olas! Un review corto y conciso! XDDD… si tranquila, te pongo en la lista de actualizaciones!! Kiss_

**Nelly Esp**_: Olas! Jajaja espero que sigas leyendo! Kiss_

**AleXxX**_: Ooolas!! Jajaja lo de las formas de dragón… la verdad es que aun no lo se… supongo que todas las que pueda crear mi mente XDD. Y no, no escoge ÉL (ala!! Otro spoiler! XD). Ale! Espero que sigas leyendo!! Kiss_

**Lobezno**_: Oolas!! Jajaja la pregunta sería… quien va a entrenar a un chico que se puede transformar en dragón y comerte de un bocado, si lo haces enfadar?! XDDD. Jajajaja espera a los primeros dias de clase!!! Kiss_

**Luinwe**_: Oolas! Gracias . Te pongo en la lista de aviso!! Sigue leyendo!! Kiss_

**Jarlaxe-Bregan**_: Ooolas! Solo una cosa: JAJAJAJJAJAAJJAJAJAJA pobre Voldy!! XDD. Kiss _

**Kendra Duvoa**_: Buenas! Bueno… cuantas transformaciones? Hum… la verdad… no tengo ni idea XDDD. Voldy es malo, pero sin un malo, la historia no tiene gracia XDD. Kiss_

**Llunaa**_: Oles!! Jajajaja no dona! No te un zoo, pq nomes es transforma en un tipus de drac diferent cada cop… jajajaja ja vols que controli les "cabrejades"? jajajaa nooo encara no!! XDD que m'ho passo molt be, encara que ell sofreix molt U. Kiss_

**Shiokaze**_: Oolas! Jajajaja para que pasen cosas entre Sev y Harry, no hace falta que se muera Voldy! XDD. Que bien que te guste … a mi los dragones me apasionan!! Mi habitación pronto parecerá una cueva de dragones, pq prácticamente tengo de todo XDD. Kiss_

**Paula Moonlight**_: Oolas!! Gracias por hacer publicidad del fic !! :P. Jajajaa si… tengo una imaginación muy productiva :P… y Albus… jijijijijijiji me lo pase de bien cuando lo escribí XDDD. Si, Sev lo descubrirá… no falta mucho para eso… Jajajaja entiendes ahora pq no tenían alas? XDD. Kiss_

**Tana Abbott**_: Buenas wapisima!! Vaya… así sigues sin la musa? -- vaya. Jajajaja no, Dumbi no se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia XDDD… y Harry desnudo… bueno, tendrás mas oportunidades de verlo sin ropita (jijijijijijijijiiji - risa malevola XD). Tranquila, por el momento mi musa sigue conmigo . Kiss_

**Kirai**_: Oooles!! Jajaja si, t'he sentit :P (i t'he vist :P:P:P). Mmm… si, de moment (JIJIJIJIJI - riure malvat XDD). Es que jo no anava al Bora-bora… era la Nariko la que havia d'anar-hi (es que ens diem igual :P). Kiss_

**The Angel of the Dreams**_: Olas! Gracias por leer la OdF , me hace feliz… pq me costo mucho terminarla ! Ya me diras cuando publiques tu fic… para echarle una ojeada . Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Oles wapisima!! Buaaaa la Ello m'odiaaaa XDD (pero s'ha enganxat al fic xD). Jajaja pero si l'ordi tenia un virus!! XDD com l'enganxaras?! XD. Qui diu que no pot menjar-se a en Dumbi en un futur (proper)? Jajaja quan començi el curs?! XDDD ja ho veuras XDD. Hum… en Draco… nyam nyam : ) - babeig :P. Kiss_

**Hanna**_: Oola!! Oohh de verdad te gusta? me hace feliz . Espero que sigas leyendo! Kiss_

**Marla**_: Buenas! A mi Sev y Harry tbn me encantaaaan ! Pero tenemos que ir poco a poco… no pueden pasar de odiarse a amarse de un día por el otro… :P. Kiss_

**Zonko**_: Oolas! Jajaja si que parece que tengo muchos fans XDDD… pero la mitad son amigs mios! XDD. Jajaja pos claro que no es lo que debería pasar… peroooo por eso lo tengo en "fantasy" XDDD. Una pequeña pregunta… eres catalan? Es que me ha hecho gracia el despido "adew"? Yo lo uso siempre :P. Kiss_

**Elloith**_: Buaaaaaaaaa no m'odiiiis (to sarcastic :P) XDDD. Jajaja es logic que estiguis mig perduda si no has llegit l'HP 5… es una mica llarg… pero es força emocionant, hi ha tortures, traicions, emoció, mort ( ;; ), ais… Aixi t'has enganxat al fic?! XDDD. I aixo dels dracs… jajajajaja PERO SI ADORO ELS DRACS!!! Sera que no es va notar :P. Oh! Aixo dels delfins no ho sabia, es que no n'he tocat mai cap… Aixi queee… :p. Ale! Kiss_

**Vanna**_: Jajajaja cariño, aunque no eres la última, poco te ha faltado XDDD (si eres la última a la que contesto, pq Ello me ha dejado reviews intercalados entre diferentes reviews XDD). Jajajaja que no sabes que Sev es duro de mollera?! XDDD y si… ya te dije que el-que-no-debe-llevar-un-tutú-rosa-ni-unas-zapatillas-de-ballet iba a ir… pero aun falta un poquitin (que es de lo que te has acordado?), jajaja es que primero va el que no es R y dps ese! Kiss!!_

_ Pos aquí se termina el capítulo por el momento… tengo un aviso para daros antes de que os deis el piro! Que sepáis que la semana que viene, voy a subir una versión modificada de este capítulo (lo podemos considerar una especie de bonus)… una versión que podría (y debe) clasificarse como R, así que estáis advertidos! Si no lo leéis, no os preocupéis, no afecta el desarrollo del fic (los reviews de este capi 5 y los del bonus, los responderé todos juntos a la semana siguiente, cuando suba el capi 6). Por cierto… la idea de este "bonus" fue única y exclusivamente a causa de la mente pervertida de mis betas!! Mereth, Mayu, Vanna, Khari y Kina!! XDDDD Sus quieroooo!! !!_

_ Por cierto! Otra cosa! Si queréis ver el dibujo de Harry con las alas… pinchad en mi bio, ahí está el link para verlo!!_

_ Kiss,_

_ Silver_


	6. Bonus 1: Lo que sucede cuando se sacan l

**_Recordad que este "bonus" no interfiere para nada en el desarrollo del fic, simplemente es una petición de mis betas, y como hago cualquier cosa que quieren… todo para ellas ... Este "bonus" está clasificado como R, pero no voy a cambiar todo el rating del fic por sólo esto. Las frases/palabras que están entre paréntesis, no formaban parte originalmente del capítulo… son agregadas después para que el "relato" tenga más sentido, además, he intentado seguir el mismo desarrollo del capítulo… solo he cambiado un párrafo de lugar XD. Disfrutad con vuestra mente pervertida!!! _**

****

**Bonus**** 1. Lo que pasa cuando uno saca las frases de contexto:**

Harry aún no se terminaba de creer que el profesor estuviera durmiendo ahí, de forma bastante profunda. Era una posición de vulnerabilidad total. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, aunque lo hizo poniéndose de lado, de tal forma que pudiera ver al hombre dormido. Un cambio en la respiración le indicó al joven mago que Severus empezaba a despertar. Con un suave parpadeo se abrieron los ojos negros del profesor. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, Harry diría que de forma totalmente inconsciente y se restregó un poco los ojos, frotándolos con cuidado. Entonces posó su oscura mirada en Harry, y, al parecer del chico, abrió los ojos descomunalmente.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás despierto? –le miró entrecerrando los ojos, intentando penetrar en la mente del chico

La voz profunda, ronca y "dormida" del hombre, hizo que a Harry le recorriera un escalofrío.

-Cinco minutos –acabó respondiendo, aguantando la mirada al hombre

Se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano. _(Harry empezó a rozar la piel de Severus con la yema de sus dedos)_

* * *

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Kimi_****_ wa seijitsu na moralist, kirei na yubi de boku o nazoru_**

**_Boku_****_ wa junsui na terrorist, kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru_**

_(__Eres un autentico moralista, recorriéndome con tus preciosos dedos_

_Yo soy un terrorista genuino, tal y como tu deseas estas despertando una __revolución en mí)_

* * *

> -¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el profesor

-Si señor –le sonrió- solo que me he despertado con mucha hambre… -(_dijo con voz sugerente)_

-Ya lo veo, escucha Harry, si empezamos ahora… creo que cuando empiece el curso ya lo tendrás bastante dominado, hablando de eso… ¿cuando has tenido el último?

-Creo que fue la noche que usted… ya sabe… -bajó la vista por un momento _(algo avergonzado)_

Harry se quitó el pijama _(sentado en la cama_). Severus abrió los ojos, tenía dos pequeños bultos, de no más de 5cm de diámetro.

-Túmbate en la cama –Harry se tumbó- esto te calmará un poco –puso hielo, junto con un hechizo para que no se deshiciese, sobre los dos pequeños bultos

* * *

**__**

**_Koi_****_ ni shibarareta specialist, nagai tsume o taterareta boku_**

**_Ai o tashikametai egoist, kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_**__

_(__Eres un especialista en encadenarte al amor sexual, clavando tus largas uñas en mi cuerpo_

_Yo un egoísta que quiere consumar su amor, deseo conquistar tu parte mas intima y oculta)_

* * *

Así pasaron una hora, en la que Harry solo sentía el bombeo de su propia sangre. El chico cada vez sentía más dolor y no pudo reprimir una pequeña exclamación.

> -Te (_lo har_) ahora… pero solo durará una hora, luego no podré darte nada mas…

-¡¿Que?! –se incorporó tan de repente que el hielo cayó y Harry sintió mas dolor que nunca

-¡¿NO TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE MOVIERAS?! –el profesor lo obligó a volver a tumbarse- ¡si te mueves, te dolerá mas!

* * *

**__**

**_Kimi_****_ no kao ga toozakaru_**

**_Ah, boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni_**

_(Veo tu rostro alejarse_

_Ah... antes de que yo deje de ser yo __mismo)_

* * *

****

Severus observó como los bultos empezaban a hacerse más grandes, pero a una velocidad lentísima. La hora se hizo interminable para Severus, pero pasó demasiado rápido para Harry, quien pronto notó el _(doloroso deseo)_ de nuevo, y de forma más intensa, así que no podía reprimir los gritos. Severus no sabía que hacer y oírle gritar no ayudaba en absoluto, más bien era bastante desagradable.

-¡Tóqueme! –dijo entre gritos el chico

* * *

**__**

**_Aishite_****_ mo ii kai?, yureru yoru ni_**

**_Arugamama_****_ de ii yo, motto,fukaku_**

**_Kuruoshii_****_ kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga, tokeau hodo ni_**

**_Boku_****_ wa...kimi no...Vanilla_**

_(¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?....movernos oscilantemente en la noche...._

_Si, justo así....mas profundamente,_

_Hasta que en la enajenación de esta preciada oscuridad, nuestros labios_

_expertos__ en el acto, se fundan Yo soy...tu Vainilla......)_

* * *

****

Severus lo miró extrañado, pero ante los gritos del chico, acabó posando sus manos encima de la carne expuesta. Como si se hubiera tomado _(un)_ calmante, el chico se tranquilizó, sentía el _(aumento del deseo, y cómo éste se estaba convirtiendo en)_ algo (_in_)soportable. Pasó las manos por los bultos que realmente empezaban a ser prominentes y notó como si algo se moviera bajo sus manos, pero no pudo reconocer que era.

Pasaron un par de horas en la misma posición, Severus ya no sabía que hacer para calmarlo, estaba claro que sufría y mucho. Las lágrimas saltaban inconteniblemente de sus ojos verdes, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la cama.

Sin casi pensarlo, las acarició, estaban calientes y eran más suaves que la última vez que las había tocado, una especie de vello las envolvía. Harry cerró los ojos e inconscientemente las estiró. Estaba seguro que le quedarían cicatrices. Pasó la mano por _(los susodichos bultos)_ y a Harry le azotó un espasmo, tuvo que aferrarse con la mano a la _(cama)_, mientras sentía un calor extraño, pero agradable. Harry sintió un alivio enorme, no había sufrido ningún tipo de dolor, era la única manera que tenían de practicar.

* * *

****

**__**

**_"...Nante kidorisugi", sonna cool na kimi wa plastic_**

**_Atsui_****_ menazashi ni wa ecologist, sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii_**

_(Umm...que tenso te has puesto de pronto...al enfriarte eres como plástico_

_Soy un ecologista atrapado en una ardiente mirada,.....ansió que me devuelvas esos besos apasionados)_

* * *

> -Harry… voy a quitarlas…

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! –se movió para mirarlo, pero solo consiguió hacerse más daño

-Tengo que quitarlas_…_

-Pero… ¿no se marchará verdad?

-Claro que no me iré –movió una de sus manos para acariciarle el pelo, húmedo por el sudor

* * *

****

**__**

**_Yugandeiku_****_ kimi no kao ga_**

**_Ah, boku ga boku de iraremasu you ni_**

_(Los rasgos de tu cara se distorsionan....._

_Aaaah__.....si tan solo yo pudiese ser yo mismo....)_

* * *

Harry sentía tanto _(placer),_ que era incomparable a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes, nunca antes había estado bajo tanto sufrimiento. ¡¡Ni siquiera un cruciatus se podía comparar a aquello!! Era como si lava líquida le recorriera las venas. Pero parecía que Harry pronto llegaría al límite de sus fuerzas. De repente (_Severus_) también se contrajo de _(deseo_, _pero_) lo que le estaba pasando a Harry era lo importante. Harry dejó de gritar, un extraño silencio cubrió la habitación, sabía que había llegado el momento.

-Harry, ¡tienes que hacerlo ahora! –le dijo el profesor

* * *

****

**__**

**_Aishite_****_ mo ii kai?, yureru yoru ni_**

**_Arugamama_****_ de ii yo, motto, hayaku_**

**_Kurushii_****_ kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga, kotoba nante mou_**

**_Kimi to boku, not Burning love_**

_(¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?....movernos oscilantemente en la noche...._

_Si, justo así....¡¡más deprisa!!_

_En esta dolorosa oscuridad, nuestros húmedos labios no precisan de palabras_

_Contigo.....yo no siento un amor ardiente)_

* * *

Las protuberancias habían desaparecido. El profesor lo miró mas detenidamente, estaba lleno sudor, pero su piel blanca aún brillaba con pureza. Cogió la otra poción que había traído y la aplicó, luego procedió a limpiarlo, a contraluz se podían ver las venas por las que pasaba la sangre, tenía un diámetro bastante grande, porque ni siquiera los largos dedos del profesor, podían rodearlo totalmente.

Severus lo miró maravillado aun no acababa de entender como ese chiquillo tenía tanto poder. Empezó a pensar que quedaban poco más de dos semanas para empezar el curso, y ni siquiera habían empezado. Lo dejó descansar, aunque en ningún momento se alejó de su lado.

* * *

****

**__**

**_Ah, ikutsu asa o mukaereba, ah, yoru wa owaru no darou ka_**

**_Ah, sora ni chiribamerareta, ah, shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku_**

_(Aaah....¿Cuantas mañanas habremos ya amanecido juntos?..Aah...¿O es posible que esta noche no tenga fin?_

_Aaah__...dispersándose por el cielo...Aaah....flores blancas que se deshojan nos rodean)_

* * *

Bastantes horas después, el chico empezó a moverse. Sentía una presencia extraña, era raro, intentó quitarlo, pero parecía que no había nada a hacer. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los negros de Severus Snape, que le miraban.

> -¿Cómo estás? –se aventuró a preguntar

-Me siento algo raro… como si tuviera algo _(dentro)_ –con una mano se tocó, abrió los ojos con espanto y miró que era lo que tenía- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

Severus _(no se levant_), no parecía satisfecho. Harry se giró para mirar al profesor (_quien esperaba que hiciera algo_).

-¿_(Qué) _hago? –preguntó con inocencia

-Mueve_(__te)_

* * *

**__**

**_Aishite_****_ mo ii kai?, yureru yoru ni_**

**_Arugamama_****_ de ii yo, "I've seen a tail"_**

**_Kuyashii_****_ kurai ni, kimi ni hamatteru no ni_**

**_A crew sees cring knees,_**

**_I wanna need. Not betray!!_**

_(¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?....movernos oscilantemente en la noche...._

_Si, justo así.... "Te amo"_

_Siento tu vergüenza en la oscuridad, porque te estoy penetrando_

_Una muerte oscura en la penumbra_

_Quiero que me desees...¡¡no que me traiciones!!)_

* * *

Harry lo hizo, pero no se movía del punto en el que estaba. Lo intentó con más fuerza, pero había algo que lo retenía. Saltó un par de veces, pero aunque se desplazó unos centímetros, eso no se podía considerar (_moverse_).

_(Cambió de posición),_ una vez arriba, sintió las caricias del aire, sintió como _(si) _se alejara del suelo, sentía el aire, sentía como le elevaba del suelo. Severus se sorprendió, pensaba que no lo conseguiría, al menos el primer día, pero estaba equivocado, _(lo estaba teniendo)._

Debía reconocer que ese estaba siendo uno de los mejores veranos de su vida, y nunca hubiera imaginado pensar eso, cuando había estado casi un mes, con su más "odiado" profesor, aunque ahora mismo, podía decir que Severus Snape, se había convertido en una de las personas que más apreciaba _(y quería)._

* * *

****

**__**

**_Aishite_****_ mo ii kai?, yureru yoru ni_**

**_Arugamama_****_ de ii yo, motto, kimi o_**

**_Kuruoshii_****_ kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga, tokeau hodo ni_**

**_Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da_**

_(¿Me dejas hacerte el amor?....movernos oscilantemente en la noche...._

_Si, justo así....quiero mas de ti_

_Hasta que en la enajenación de esta preciada oscuridad, nuestras caderas expertas en el acto, se fundan _

_Tu__ eres..... mi...ángel guardián.)_

****

**__**

**_---Fin bonus 1---_**

Lyrics by: **Gackt**. Song: **Vanilla**

_Ais__… que os voy a decir de esta cosa UUU… bueno, espero que vuestra mente pervertida haya imaginado lo que intentaba explicar XDDDD… como no voy a responder los reviews aquí… esperad a la próxima semana que subiré el 6… con uno de los dragones mas moninos que te puedas exar en cara!! XDD_

_ Kiss,_

_ **Sil****. **_


	7. Chapter 6: Sleeping With Dragons

**Capítulo 6: Sleeping With Dragons**

            -Venga Harry, tenemos que empezar la clase de Oclumancia – recordó Severus entrando de repente en la habitación del chico.

            Los dos últimos días habían estado practicando como bloquear los pensamientos y sentimientos, y aunque Harry no lo hacía mal, tenían que probarlo de "verdad".

            Harry se levantó, varita en mano, para enfrentarse al adulto. No le daba miedo en absoluto, el hombre ya había visto muchas cosas. Severus ya no usaba el pensadero, ya no tenía miedo de que el chico viera sus memorias, bueno, en realidad si tenía miedo de que viera ciertas cosas… cerró los ojos al recordarlo, un imperceptible espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo.

            -¿Estás preparado? –pregunto Severus. Harry asintió- ¡Legilimens!

            Severus entró en la mente del chico, al parecer no habían practicado lo suficiente. Pudo ver algunas de las memorias de cuando era pequeño y tenía que cocinar por sus tíos, su soledad en el colegio, entrevió una especie de armario oscuro, vio el flash de la lucha contra el basilisco, unos ojos rojos… salió inmediatamente, con la respiración agitada.

            -Profesor –Harry estaba en el suelo, pero había visto la reacción del hombre- ¿se encuentra bien?

            Severus había tenido que apoyarse contra la pared que tenía detrás, respiraba entrecortadamente, esos ojos le habían hecho recordar algunas memorias terribles. Esos ojos… los conocía demasiado bien, y al parecer, el pequeño joven ante sí, también parecía conocerlos bien. Cerró sus ojos un momento y volvió a ponerse de pie, para continuar practicando.

            -Venga, continuemos… y esta vez intenta vaciar tu mente –suspiró- uno, dos, tres ¡Legilimens!

            De nuevo la mente de Harry estuvo a su merced, vio como había muerto Cedric, vio como Dumbledore había tenido que huir del colegio, vio los castigos de Umbridge, vio el reflejo del espejo de Oesed, vio a Sirius caer tras el velo, una vez, y otra y otra…

            Harry estaba en el suelo llorando, no había superado la muerte de su padrino, y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo.

            -Harry… Harry –Severus estaba a su lado y estaba realmente enfadado, no porque hubiera entrado de nuevo en la mente del joven, sino por lo que le había hecho Umbridge, además de lo de su padrino- Harry, ¿me escuchas?

            Pero Harry no le escuchaba, solo oía un extraño zumbido en su mente, debía controlarlo, siempre empezaban igual. Respiró profundamente…

            Severus miró al chico, al parecer estaba haciendo esfuerzos para controlar algo, y no necesitaba muchas más explicaciones para saber de que se trataba.

            -Harry, aguanta… puedes hacerlo –el profesor le alentaba, pero dudaba que lo estuviera escuchando

            Vio como tomaba aire mas profundamente, pero en su frente brilló la marca. Severus se retiró un par de pasos del chico, no sabía cuanto espacio iba a necesitar.

            Una suave luz blanca lo envolvió, y en su lugar, apareció uno de los más bellos dragones hasta el momento: era gris, de un suave color plateado, de largas y anchas alas. No debía medir más de un metro desde la punta del hocico a la punta de la cola. Estaba cubierto por su suave vello translúcido que le daba aspecto de peluche.

            Severus se acercó para verlo mas de cerca, le tendió una mano y el dragón pronto se había enrollado a su brazo, poco después lo tenía rodeando su cuello, cual bufanda. Realmente era muy suave con todo ese pelo, lo acarició y el pequeño dragón "ronroneó". De la sorpresa, el profesor sonrió.

            Se giró de repente, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Su sorpresa, aunque no exteriorizada, se vio aumentada cuando vio que se trataba de Minerva McGonagall, Jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

            -Hola Seve… -frunció el ceño- ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

            La profesora acercó la mano al pequeño dragón, pero la retiró rápidamente cuando la pequeña criatura abrió las alas y se hinchó con aire, estaba en posición de ataque.

            -Shhh… tranquilo –la mano de Severus consiguió calmarlo un poco

            Minerva tenía una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en su cara. No comprendía lo que acababa de pasar.

            -¿Que es? –preguntó inocentemente la mujer- Parece un dragón…

            -Es un dragón… es **_MI_** dragón –Minerva cada vez estaba mas sorprendida, y es que Severus nunca había soportado la presencia de animales, excepto si estaban muertos y servían para sus pociones- y no le gustan los extraños –un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar el suceso con el director

            -¿De donde lo has sacado?

            -No te importa –dijo con mala cara

            -¿Lo sabe el director? –Minerva tenía el ceño fruncido

            -Pues claro –contestó como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

            -¿Tienes licencia? –tenía los ojos entrecerrados

            -Está en tramite –era mentira, pero ella nunca lo sabría

            -¿Cómo se llama? –ya parecía mas relajada

            Severus miró a la mujer ante sí, se estaba empezando a cansar de sus preguntas.

            -¿Que quieres, Minerva? –preguntó fríamente. La mujer parecía algo indignada por el cambio de tema, pero igualmente contestó.

            -Quería ver al Sr. Potter

            Severus salió de la habitación, de forma que la mujer no pudiera ver lo que había en el interior.

            -Ahora no es un buen momento… está dormido –su mentira, pensó, en realidad no lo era del todo, estaba dormido, aunque solo en parte

            -Pero puedo…

            -No… hemos terminado una clase y necesita descansar…

            -Severus –era un tono amenazante       

            -No Minerva, ya lo verás por la mañana

La mujer lo miró por encima de sus gafas cuadradas, ella era cabezota, pero parecía que realmente había alguien que la superaba. Finalmente se giró para marcharse, no sin antes echar una mirada reprobatoria a su compañero. Había andado un par de metros, cuando escuchó la voz de Severus.

            -Se llama Ilfirin –habló una voz. Cuando Minerva se giró, solo vio el dramático revoloteo de las ropas negras del profesor. Sonrió aprovechando que nadie la veía.

            Si Minerva había vuelto, eso quería decir que el resto de profesores estaban al caer. Inconscientemente pasó por pasadizos y subió escaleras para llegar delante de la feísima estatua de piedra que guardaba la entrada del despacho del director.

            -Mierda… ese viejo chocho no me dijo la contraseña…

            El pequeño dragón plateado, extendió las alas y bufó indignado, tal como si fuera un gato. Emprendió el vuelo con un rápido aleteo, cual colibrí, para posarse encima de la cabeza de la gárgola. Ésta sin más, empezó a moverse. Severus medió sonrió, ese "chico" cada vez lo sorprendía más. El dragón pronto estaba alrededor de su cuello de nuevo.

            -Dime… ¿te gusta Ilfirin? –preguntó al pequeño dragón

            La pequeña cabecita de "peluche" emitió un sonido parecido a una risa y se refregó contra la mejilla izquierda del profesor, haciéndole cosquillas al hombre.

            -Adelante Severus –escuchó al director antes de llegar a llamar a la puerta

            El profesor de pociones entró aun sonriendo por las cosquillas de la piel del dragón, aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mientras que al otro lado estaba Remus Lupin, quien se puso de pie al verlo.

            -Hola Severus, ¿qué tal has pasado el verano?

            El profesor lo miró un momento, levantó una ceja y se sentó en una de las sillas del despacho, al lado del hombre-lobo, quien seguía de pie, aunque eso no duró mucho rato. No contestó.

            -¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Remus

            -Durmiendo… no vayas a despertarlo –dijo al ver que el hombre quería ir

            -Si, dejémoslo descansar –la suave aunque levemente divertida voz de Albus Dumbledore se dejó escuchar

            Severus lo miró un momento, antes de girar su atención al pequeño dragón. Lo bajó de su cuello, para ponerlo encima de su regazo, al parecer se había dormido, o al menos, tenía los ojos cerrados, ¿quizá para no ver al director?

            -¿Es eso un dragón, Severus? –preguntó interesado el licántropo- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

            Severus lo miró, quizá se lo iba a pasar bien un rato. Remus alargó la mano para poder tocar el lomo del dragón plateado. Antes de que llegara a tocarlo Ilfirin tenía los verdes y brillantes ojos abiertos y miraba fijamente a los ambarinos de Remus. Unos momentos de tensión se sucedieron antes de que el hombre-lobo llegara a tocar la piel del animal. Este no dejó de mirarle ni un momento.

            -Vaya… es realmente precioso –la mano de Remus empezó a recorrer el larguísimo cuello del animal- ¿cómo se llama? ¿De que especie es?

            Severus estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿no se suponía que él era el único que podía tocarlo? Remus estaba a punto de rozarle la cabeza, cuando el dragón se apartó de repente, hinchando su cuerpo para parecer más amenazante, cosa que conseguía bastante bien, y extendió sus alas. Severus sonrió complacido y sin miedo le acarició la pequeña cabeza así como el suave lomo e Ilfirin se calmó, tanto que empezó a rozar su hocico contra la mano del hombre que lo acariciaba.

            -Veo que sigues siendo el único que puede tocarlo, Severus –sonrió Albus con un brillo especial en los ojos

            -¿El único? –Remus pregunt

            -Si, a mí tampoco me deja tocarlo… aunque en mi caso, si llegó a atacarme –sonri

            -¿De verdad? –Remus miró sorprendido al pequeño dragón- ¿y como dices que se llama?

            -Ilfirin

            -Bonito nombre –dijo con un deje de ironía el hombre-lobo- ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Tiene algún significado?

            -Inmortal

            Remus lo miró de forma extraña, pero no dijo nada. Ambos dirigieron la mirada primero al pequeño dragón, que volvía a tener los ojos cerrados, con la cabecita encima de la muñeca de Severus, y luego miraron al director que les hablaba.

            -Bien, Severus… Remus estará de nuevo en la escuela, no como profesor… así que volverás a hacerme el favor de prepararle la poción, ¿verdad?

            Severus lo miró sospechosamente, pero igualmente asintió.

            -Y dime Severus, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

            -¿Le importa que hablemos en privado? –dirigió una mirada ácida al licántropo

 -Claro, Remus –le sonrió el director- ¿te importa que sigamos hablando después?

            Remus le devolvió la sonrisa como respuesta, para luego salir del despacho. Severus esperó a oír como la gárgola volvía a moverse para empezar a hablar.

            -¿Severus?

            -Albus, el chico ha vuelto a transformarse

            -Ilfirin

            -Si, hasta ahora no había casi ningún problema… pero ahora…

            -La mayoría de los profesores han vuelto –Dumbledore acabó la frase por él- bueno, por el momento no les contaremos nada, aunque les daré una advertencia… -suspiró- tienes que ayudarlo, para que no se transforme tan rápidamente

            -¿Cómo?

            -Busca formas alternativas de desprenderse de su enfado –Severus frunció el ceño empezando a pensar rápidamente- no podemos permitir que sepan lo que es…

            -¿Y que les digo si quieren verlo?

            -Tienes mucha imaginación, úsala

            Severus levantó una ceja interrogante, ese viejo cada día estaba peor. Miró a "Harry" en su regazo, realmente parecía tan inofensivo… lo acarició un poco, muy suavemente. El dragón abrió los ojos y emitió un delicado sonido, entonces con un revoloteo de pequeñas alas, volvía a estar instalado alrededor del cuello de Severus, pero fijó su mirada en el director. El profesor lo interpretó como una señal: quería marcharse de la presencia del director.

            Bajó a las mazmorras sin prisa, con el dragón plateado como bufanda. No se dio cuenta de como Fitchwik le hablaba o como casi pisa a la Sra. Norris. Estaba demasiado concentrado para prestar atención a esas nimiedades. Como el dragón no parecía tener intención de volver a su forma humana, decidió que la mejor opción, era llevárselo a su habitación. Antes de ir fue, hasta la habitación asignada al chico para poner barreras y protecciones mágicas para que nadie entrara, y en caso de que así fuera, para que él pudiera saberlo.

            Luego ya si se marchó a su habitación, nada mas entrar se relajó instantáneamente. Ilfirin debió notarlo, porque bajó de los hombros del hombre. Revoloteó un poco, sin llegar a tocar nada, y acabó posándose en el respaldo de la butaca preferida del profesor de pociones. Este se sentó y prendió fuego en la chimenea. Una cálida luz iluminó toda la habitación, el dragón se dejó caer, literalmente, sobre el regazo de Severus. El hombre sonrió casi sin pensarlo, ese chico en tan solo un mes, había cambiado su personalidad, aunque claro, lo había hecho en verano… durante las clases, con todos los otros mocosos, sería diferente, aunque no tenía muy claro, si realmente quería volver a ser el "cerdo grasoso", nombre con el que los alumnos lo conocían. Además, tendría que controlarse, si no quería tener un dragón furioso en medio de una de las clases de pociones. Lentamente y acariciando al dragón en su regazo, se durmió.

**---------------**

**_La Lluna surt _**

_(Sale la luna)_

****

**_arriba_****_ la nit _**

_(Llega la noche)_

****

**_tu_****_ ja saps que és l'hora d'anar a dormir _**

_(Ya sabes que es la hora de ir a dormir)_

****

**_Aix_****_ que tanca els ulls _**

_(Así que cierra los ojos)_

****

**_tanca_****_ els ulls _**

_(Cierra los ojos)_

****

**_tanca_****_ els ulls _**

_(Cierra los ojos)_

****

**_ning_****_ no pot venir a fer-te mal. _**

_(Nadie podrá venir a hacerte daño)_

****

**_Tu tens tanta por _**

_(Tienes tanto miedo)_

****

**_de_****_ quedar-te sol _**

_(De quedarte solo)_

****

**_per_****_ ara no _**

_(Pero ahora no)_

****

**_jo_****_ estaré amb tu per sempre més. _**

_(Estaré contigo para siempre)_

****

**_Aix_****_ que tanca els ulls _**

_(Asi que cierra los ojos)_

****

**_tanca_****_ els ulls _**

_(Cierra los ojos)_

****

**_tanca_****_ els ulls _**

_(Cierra los ojos)_

****

**_i_****_ dorm _**

_(y duerme)_

**---------------**

            Un poco de dolor en su espalda, y un peso extraño, aunque cálido sobre su pecho, hicieron que Severus abriera los ojos. En la chimenea solo quedaban las brasas, pero la luz del alba que entraba por la ventana, eran suficientes para ver que era lo que pesaba tanto.

            Al bajar el rostro, lo primero que vio, fue una negra mata de pelo, totalmente despeinado, unas pequeñas manos se agarraban con fuerza a su túnica, como si fuera un salvavidas. Harry estaba dormido en una especie de posición fetal, sobre el cuerpo del profesor. La verdad es que últimamente solo veía el chico desnudo, y aunque le incomodaba en un principio, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

            Severus quedó tan sorprendido, que durante un rato no pudo moverse, pero una vez se acordó de lo que pasaba, se tranquilizó. Cogió el chico, y tan suavemente como pudo, lo puso en el pequeño sofá para dos personas que tenía en su habitación, lo cubrió con una de sus túnicas. El chico se estiró al no notar el cuerpo del profesor, pero no se despertó. Severus volvió a encender el fuego.

            El profesor aprovechó para ir al baño y para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando volvió al salón de sus habitaciones, encontró a Harry sentado en el sofá, mirando fijamente el fuego crepitante en la chimenea, y con la túnica negra de Severus, agarrada con fuerza a su alrededor.

            A Harry, pensamientos incomprensibles le pasaban por la cabeza, estaba tan absorto, que no notó al profesor, hasta que éste se sentó a su lado. Harry lo miró, ya no sabía como disculparse por su comportamiento.

            -Profesor yo… -buscó la valentía en su interior, para decirle al hombre lo que sentía

            -¿Eres consciente de lo que haces cuando te transformas? –preguntó de repente el adulto

            Harry lo miró, algo extrañado, pero buscó la mejor manera de explicárselo.

            -De la primera vez no, no recuerdo nada… pero a partir de la segunda, empiezo a recordar un poco lo que veo… aunque no lo puedo controlar –al ver que el profesor no parecía comprenderlo, emprendió otro camino- ayer, cuando cambié de forma –esas palabras se le hacían raras de pronunciar- recuerdo haberme subido a su cuello –sonrió débilmente al hombre, quien permaneció impasible- también recuerdo que cuando vi a la profesora McGonagall la quería atacar –frunció el ceño- aunque no se muy bien porque…

            -¿Y por que a Lupin no le atacaste cuando te tocó?

            -¿A Remus? –miró al profesor de nuevo, mientras intentaba recordar los sentimientos de ese momento- sus ojos… su olor…

            -¿Perdón?

            -Creo que es porque Remus también se transforma… aunque sea un lobo… sentí que podía confiar en él… pero hasta cierto punto –entrecerró los ojos al recordar como casi le había tocado la cabeza

            -Pero McGonagall también se puede transformar en un animal

            -No es lo mismo… la profesora cambia a voluntad… él no

            Severus no acababa de entender la lógica de pensamiento del chico.

            -La profesora McGonagall cuando es un gato… puede controlar su cuerpo y pensar racionalmente, como si fuera un humano… Remus no, está atrapado en su propio cuerpo, sin poder controlarlo…

            -¿Y por que a mí me dejas? –la pregunta salió casi sin pensar, cosa totalmente anormal en su persona

            -No lo sé –Harry dijo, pero por su cabeza pasó la idea de la protección. Se sentía protegido con el hombre, y también tenía la necesidad de protegerlo… Harry sabía que el profesor no lo acababa de creer, pero es que él tampoco acababa de entenderlo. Al sentir la mirada del hombre, se agarró con más fuerza a la túnica.

            Severus le creyó a medias, si había definido con tantos detalles porque podía ser tocado por "animales" y porque no por animagos, ¡estaba seguro que también tenía una explicación de por que él podía tocarlo!

            -¿Así puedes controlar lo que haces?

            -No, no puedo… pero puedo influir en los actos que hace el dragón… con lo de la profesora –se sobreentendió que se refería al intento de ataque- pude contenerlo un poco… y si no hubiera sido por usted, la habría atacado –Harry bajó la cara avergonzado- es lo mismo que pasó con el director Dumbledore… solo que con él, el dragón se sintió muy amenazado, y no había nadie para detenerle…

            Severus aprovechó que el chico no lo miraba, para esbozar una sonrisa.

            -¿Y entiendes las palabras? –la confusión en la cara de Harry era palpable- cuando te habló, ¿me entiendes?

            -Solo a usted –susurró un poco sonrojado, y el chico no entendió porque

            -¿Entonces te gusta Ilfirin? –preguntó poniéndose de pie

            -Si señor –Harry recuperó la sonrisa- me gusta mucho… ¿quiere decir "Inmortal" verdad?

            Severus asintió antes de ir hasta su habitación a recoger dos libros, uno que hablaba de la transformación en caballero, y otro que tenía las paginas en blanco. Volvió a sentarse al lado del chico.

            -Empezaremos un diario de tus transformaciones, así quizás, cuando aparezca el siguiente Caballero, el pobre tendrá mas información de la que tenemos nosotros

            Harry lo miró, era una buena idea, pero había algo que lo incomodaba un poco. Miró al profesor que tenía el libro en blanco, abierto entre sus largos dedos.

            -Profesor –Severus lo miró- ¿le importa que me ponga algo de ropa? –había estado todo el rato ruborizado debido a su falta de atavío, aunque cada vez que volvía a su forma humana, estuviera desnudo, dudaba que nunca pudiera llegar a sentirse cómodo ante el profesor

            Severus asintió y Harry se marchó de las habitaciones del adulto. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, caminó unos metros, y pronto se encontró en su habitación. Dijo la contraseña, pero la puerta no se abrió, intentó forzarla, pero sin éxito. No tenía su varita. Se apoyó contra la pared contraria a la entrada a sus habitaciones, delante del retrato, justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se arropó mejor con la túnica de Severus, sentía su olor, e inexplicablemente, se sentía seguro y protegido. Cerró los ojos… ¿por qué dejaba que el profesor le tocara y le ayudara a calmarse?

            Sentimientos extraños volaban por su interior: sabía que sentía aprecio por ese hombre, se sentía protegido y seguro a su alrededor, le inspiraba mucha confianza aunque pareciera extraño, pero… ¿había algo mas?

            La puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando la figura negra e imponente de Severus. La mirada verde de Harry encontró la negra de Severus y vio… ¿preocupación?

            -Harry –susurró- no me había acordado de decirte la nueva contraseña –Harry se puso de pie- es "Black Dragon"

            El retrato que guardaba la habitación se desplazó para que pudieran entrar. Harry sonrió al hombre y entró. Esperó que el agujero volviera a cerrarse para sentarse en la cama.

            ¿Por que se preocupaba por él? ¿Por que le protegía? ¿Por que le cuidaba? ¿Por que no le insultaba? ¿Por que Severus le trataba así? ¡¿Y desde cuando era "_Severus_"?! Su mente se preguntaba muchas cosas, y eran muy pocas las respuestas. Tendría que esperar a ver como empezaban las clases…

            Se vistió con una de las túnicas del colegio, empezaban a quedársele cortas, tendría que pensar en comprar alguna nueva, y hablando de eso… faltaba menos de una semana para que empezaran las clases y él aun no tenía sus libros…

            -Profesor –dijo cuando salió de la habitación y entró al despacho de Severus- ¿profesor? –no había nadie en la sala

            Salió del despacho y caminó unos metros, justo para llegar al lugar de donde recordaba haber salido. No parecía haber ningún tipo de tapiz o retrato, ni tampoco estatua que guardara las habitaciones. Pasó la mano por la fría piedra, pero nada sucedió, llamó un par de veces, intentando hacerse el mínimo daño posible. No parecía que tampoco hubiera nadie dentro. Se apoyó un momento contra la pared para pensar. Parecía que no tenía mucha suerte esa mañana.

            Un ruido lo alertó, parecía que se acercaba alguien. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, el que se acercaba se le hacía conocido, desprendía una energía cálida y amable. Abrió los ojos justo cuando Remus doblaba la esquina. Harry se acercó al hombre-lobo para encontrarlo justo delante de su habitación.

            -Hola Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó sonriendo

            -Bien, pero profesor Lupin…

            -Llámame Remus, por favor –le sonrió afablemente

            -Esto… Remus, quería disculparme por lo de ayer…

            -¿Lo de ayer? –Remus puso cara de incomprensión- ¿a qué te refieres?

            -Bueno… a lo que pasó en el despacho del director Dumbl… -paró a media frase- ¿no te han contado "_lo que soy"_?

            -¿Lo que eres? –Remus parecía no entender, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos, Harry pudo ver que brillaba la emoción

            -Vaya… creo que acabo de meter la pata –se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano- ven, entra y te lo cuento –abrió la puerta de "su despacho"- pensaba que el profesor Snape y el director Dumbledore te habían contado que…

            -¿Eras tú el dragón? –Remus no dejó que Harry terminara la frase, pero parecía realmente emocionado

            Harry asintió, e inconscientemente se tocó la cicatriz en su frente.

            -Verás… parece ser que soy el "_Caballero del Dragón_" –dijo sarcásticamente

            -¡No! –Remus ahora si parecía impactado- no me lo puedo creer… el Caballero es solo una leyenda…

            -Pues parece que no –se pasó la mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos

            -¿Y quien es tu protector? No me digas que es Severus…

            -¿Mi que? –abrió los ojos para mirarlo

            -Tu protector… el que logra que el dragón vuelva a su forma humana… -Harry estaba mas que sorprendido- ¡Merlín! ¡Es Severus!

            Harry asintió, no acababa de entender porque el hombre se ponía así.

            -Pero Remus… lo siento, yo no puedo controlarlo aun, y… ¡casi te ataque!

            -No te preocupes por eso

            -¡Si me preocupo! ¡Aparte del profesor nadie más me había podido tocar! ¡Ni la profesora McGonagall, ¡ni siquiera el director!

            -¿De verdad? –Remus estaba sorprendido de nuevo- ¿Cómo es posible?

            -Creo que fue por tu olor… además creo que es porque tú también te transformas en un animal… al que no puedes controlar…

            -Puede que sea eso… tu también tienes un olor especial… y cuando vi al dragón me confundió sentir tu mismo olor… -Remus le sonrió, estaba un poco pálido- pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que quisieras atacarme?

            -Porque casi me tocas la cabeza –dijo enfadado y no supo muy bien porque

            -Pero a Severus le dejas

            -Porque Sev… el profesor Snape cuando me toca la cabeza, hace que me tranquilice… solo él puede tocarme –se estaba enfadando por momentos y prácticamente sin razón 

            -¡Merlín! Harry… creo que te brilla algo en la frente…

            -¡No! ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no! –se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras sentía los latidos en medio de la frente

            Ante Remus, Harry perdió la conciencia. El licántropo sabía que no debía tocarlo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo. Encendió la chimenea, que estaba a un lado del chico, y llamó al director para que bajara. En pocos minutos, Albus Dumbledore, había bajado hasta las mazmorras, donde estaban un preocupado Remus y un desmayado Harry.

            -Remus, ¿qué ha pasado? –el director tenía cara de gravedad

            -No lo sé exactamente… me ha contado lo del Caballero del Dragón y cuando me explicaba porque casi me había atacado ayer, le ha empezado a brillar una marca y después se ha desmayado

            -Remus, lo que te ha contado, debe quedar como un secreto… cuanta menos gente lo sepa, mejor… aunque quizá no ha sido una mala idea que te lo contara…

            -Pero ¿qué ha pasado? Harry estaba muy bien…

            -Severus se ha ido a una reunión…

            Remus no necesitaba más explicaciones para saber a quien se refería.

            -Pero ¿siempre se desmaya cuando Severus se va a verlo?

            -Por lo que parece si –el director parecía preocupado- tenemos que girarlo…

            -Pero no lo podemos tocar… se podría transformar, y aunque a mí me deje tocarlo… no creo que sea muy seguro

            -Tienes razón

            Albus agitó su varita e hizo levitar a Harry, se acercó a la pared que daba a la habitación y ésta sin mas se abrió. El director dejó a Harry en la cama. Remus encontró una túnica negra, demasiado larga para Harry, pero parecía tener el olor de Severus, lo cubrió con ella.

           Ambos hombres, pudieron ver como de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, empezaban a brotar pequeñas gotitas de sangre. La marca del caballero continuaba brillando.

            -¿Cómo es que está sangrando? –Remus sabía que la sangre de Harry era peligrosa de tocar en ese momento

            -Severus debe estar sufriendo –se sentó en la butaca que había en la habitación- la marca brillante, creemos que le interrumpe el dolor –volvió a levantarse- lo que no entiendo es porque se desmaya. No lo dejes solo –Albus Dumbledore salió casi corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un preocupado Remus solo con el chico

**_---Fin Capítulo 6---_**

Lyrics by: **Sau**. Song: **Tanca**** Els Ulls**

__

_            Bueno… primero de todo ME ENCANTA ESTE DRAG"N!! Creo que por el momento es el que mas me gusta de los que han aparecido… y ya! Por fin tienen alas!! XDDD Bueno, no se mucho que comentaros de este capi… así que 'sonido de tambores'… voy a abrir una nueva sección!!! Ooohh!! Plas plas plas!! Viva Silver!! Ejem :P… bueno, ellas mismas se presentan, así que con estas chicas os dejo :_

**COMENTARIOS DE LAS BETAS**

Aparece una chica y empieza a hablar poniendo voz de Troy McClure Wenas soy Eärmereth o Mereth como prefiráis, quizás me conozcáis como Estrella de la tarde deja la voz de troy XDD esto de que las betas tengamos apartado se le ocurrió a Silver en el bonus, ya que al fin y al cabo el bonus era culpa nuestra, principalmente de Mayu. XDD he decidido hacer presentaciones y luego que cada una ponga lo que quiera. XDD Primero esta Mayu la beta quisquillosa y pervertida (ella es culpable del bonus anterior) seguida de Vanna la beta loca, Khari que tiene mas paciencia que una santa por aguantar tanta loca y la gran Kina, dibujante donde las haya y por ultimo yo Mereth única beta reader (el resto son beta testers :P) y culpable del próximo bonus . Os dejo con nuestros comentarios!!  Mereth sale de escena

MERETH: ¿A que el dragón es adorable? Dan ganas de achucharlo hasta casi asfixiarlo :P. Por cierto friki-punto para quien averigüe de que idioma esta sacado el nombre (XDD Nariko y Ello, prohibido participar :P) Lo que ocurre con Sev se sabrá en el próximo capitulo (XDD que ganas de decir eso) Espero que os gustara el capitulo

VANNA: Queremos el peluche!! Queremos el peluchee!!!! Oins, si es que es mas achuchable... Dan ganas de apañarlo y no soltarlo. Aunque puestos a agarrar, casi me quedo con otra de sus formas, con LA forma.....y hasta aquí puedo leer. Jejeje. Yo creo que podremos llegar aun acuerdo satisfactorio para compartirlo entre todas las partes implicadas....Bueno gentecilla, a continuar leyendo, que la cosa promete, y mucho. Os lo dice una que sabe, muy poco comparado con el resto de las hermanas betas, pero algo sabe. ;). Muaa!!!

           KHARI: Ei! Aquí está Khari... o sea, la que según la presentación tiene la paciencia de una santa (y que verdad tan gorda pero bue...) Que tal? Os ha gustado el dragón? A mí me encanta!!! U Bueno, la verdad es que todos los dragones que salen en este fic me encantan... y como Silver los dibuja, luego voy y me los imprimo para colgarlos en la pared (claro que este no lo tengo colgado... aunque ahora no recuerdo pq) pero este... ¡es que entran ganas de achucharlo y cogerlo entre los brazos y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza! (Khari recordando como abraza ella a sus peluches :p) Bue... a lo que iba... que espero que hayais disfrutado del capítulo, y que le dejeis muchos reviews (es que sino, luego se deprime y nosotras tenemos que animarla...) Ala! hasta la proxima! (si es que hay).

            MAYU: Pos si, yo soy la culpable del bonus y toda su perversión, yo sake las frases de contexto (y como me divertí XD) y le recomendé canción a Silver (I love gackt and vanilla ). Tb soy la beta kiski lo mira y remira todo mil veces hasta la saciedad luego saco las cosas de contexto y ya veis lo k pasa XD muahah XD. Por cierto ya k tamos… Mereth cari... te recuerdo k yo tb puse mi granito de arena en el prox bonus. El capi bue k decir del capi, genial como siempre aunk mi preferido es el prox bonus ;p ne, ne a esperaros toca XD mientras podéis disfrutar de este magnifico dragón de la mano de Silver k anda k no mola. Ale eso es todo XD. PD: Mereth via yo si k se lo k signifia el nombre no te joe XD

            KINA_: -Soy Silver- Lamentablemente Kina no ha podido hacer su aportación en este capítulo, dado que esta en plena epoca de examenes de selectividad, y tiene que concentrarse mucho para aprobar!! KINA TE QUEREMOS Y TE DESEAMOS LA MEJOR SUERTE!! ! Muaaaa! ___

**_Y aquí empiezan las contestaciones de los reviews!!_**

**Dark**** Kingsley**_: Buenas! Jajaja que bien que no tengas dudas . Pos claro que Voldy es tontito! XDDD Pobre Sev, es lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza… Jajaja si, habrá Slash… pero mas adelante (y no me refiero a esa cosa… el "bonus" ese). Jajaja tranquilo! A mi tpco me gusta Ron. Kiss_

**Moony****-Chan**_: Olas! De na! A mi no me cuesta . Espero que sigas leyendo. Kiss P.D. Te contesto el review del bonus: Jajajajaja a que si… es que en realidad no se dice ni se hace nada explícitamente, es solo la mente del lector la que debe entenderlo :P. Kissines_

**Ianthe**_: Oolas wapa!! Si, Harry cada vez será mas frío… y esto… si las alas pueden ser retráctiles, u sea, que se pueden volver a esconder, únicamente aun no ha aprendido a hacerlo, en realidad ya le quedan dos cicatrices en la espalda. No no… lo de Dumbi, ya lo verás mas adelante! Y las alas… en realidad ya no las tiene en la espalda, se queman y con eso le quedan solo las cicatrices… Kiss_

**Llunaa**_: Jajajajaja dona! No será tant! XDDD bue, aixo de'n Sev… es que sempre m'ha encantat el personatge, crec que es un dels que te mes força i interes de la saga! I bue, el cabell… jajajajaja sempre m'han molar els cabells llargs XDD. Jajajaja tranquila, no em molesta… en realitat no ets pas la única que ho fa XDDD. Intento publicar sempre els dc, pero potser algún día em retraso… Kiss P.D. Et contesto el review del bonus: Jajajaja gracies pel compliment! orgulloses que n'estem de la nostra bojeria! XDDD (pero ens ho passem tan be…) Kissines_

**Mereth**_: Olas cariño! Esta vez tpco has podido ser la primera! :P Jajaja lo del bonus… bueno, si era verdad, pa que negarlo?! XD Jajajaja dudo que te explotara tanto con las canciones… normalmente están medio traducidas! XDD. "__musica de violines Que bonito es el amor..._ "_ Jajajajajjaa como me he reído!!! XDDDD tienes unas salidas que pa' que!! XDDD. Si, creo que es difícil dejarme reviews ne? XDD. Kiss P.D. Te contesto lo del bonus: Jajaja siii Vanilla perversioooooon!! Fijate que la mayoría de veces (como ya sabes) escribo las cosas en doble sentido, pero creo que he traumado algunos lectores XD. Kissines! _

**Mayu**_: De na… ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a llamarte pervertida!! PERRA! XDDD anuladas las kedadas hasta cuando? No macuerdo cuando dijiste que ibas a ir… que memoria -- por Eru! Bueno, tranquila que podrás dejar el 666, pq al paso que vamos… 6 capis y llegamos a los 200 seguro!! Vale… te mando el capi al mail… pero como mínimo contéstame!! Kiss P.D. Aquí te "contesto" lo del bonus :P: Jajaja has visto que cantidad de reviews… No, en la libreta aun me caben un par de capis… pero no mas XD. Jos… a mi tpco me gusta el Oldman --, nunca me ha gustado… y has visto que Remus?! uij! Vuelvo a lo de los reviews? Es que creo que me repito :P. Jajaja creo que por el momento no haré mas bonus "R", pq luego la gente se me confunde! XDDD Kissines! P.D.2. Jajajaja el otro revi: Eso… que me vas a decir mas sobre ese bonus pervertido?! XDD. A ver cuando me welves a kiskillear como antes ;; snifo… cuando sera eso? En un mes? Pozi! Con Sunako te partes el culo! XDD. Kissineses! _

**Hatsue**_: Boones! Jajajaja la tv et reclamava? xDDD que bo! Bue, el fic… si si si!! Cada cop la relació es mes estreta!!! I espera! O! Jajajaja si, amb el tute rosa i tot aixo em referia a en Voldy! XDDD joooo comenta comenta!!! Jajajaja en Dumbi pot dominar molts temes, pero aquest no es un! XDDD. Jajajaja les ales son una mica incomodes per dormir i fer coses normals… i mes si medeixen 3 metres XD (per cert, son tan grans pq han d'aguantar el pes). Canvis? Muahahahahaha ni t'ho pots arribar a imaginar!! Espera a llegir el capi 8 (es un dels meus preferits! En quant a canvis…). Si aixo!! Hem de fer una altre kedada!!! O! I les lectures… eren sobre literatura japonesa. Kiss P.D. Et contesto aquí el bonus: Jajajajajaja si bue… quan vaig escriure el capi 5… jo ja li veia el doble sentit a tot, pero va ser culpa de la Mayu que em "decidis" (en realitat em van obligar), a fer-lo. I si… diguem que en Gackt no es "casto y puro" XDDD. Kissines_

**AleXxx**_: Olas! Bueno, eso de a voluntad… digamos que aun no controla muy bien sus "transformaciones", pero mas adelante, si lo podrá hacer a voluntad. Vaya… no estás animado? Te encuentras mal? :S Jo --. Kiss_

**Especter**_: Buenas! Jajjajajaja me has inspirado la imagen mental de Harry (como humano), lanzando bolas de fuego por la boca XDDDD. Jajaja en principio no será esa la forma de usar los elementos… pero no niego que es divertido! XDDD. Kiss_

**Paula Moonlight**_: Olas wapa!! Jajajajaja veis, no es necesario que Harry se transforme en dragón para tener un capítulo XDD. Y si… es una pista… una pista muy buena :P. Los dibujos… bueno, el dragón de agua no podía tener los ojos verdes, pq entonces todo hubiera sido muy verde (esa es la primera explicación), luego, tbn era para demostrar que era un dragón con mucha mala leche :P (naa… la primera explicación es la valida, es una simple cuestión cromática), si, si, en el fic va a espalda descubierta, pero en el dibu representa que la camiseta esa no tiene espalda (o que tiene un agujero para las alas). Sip , las canciones a mi tbn me gustaron mucho , sobretodo la 2ª (sabías que en un principio esa canción "Pretty Eyes", hacía que Sev se la cantara a Harry?). Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of Dreams**_: Olas! Gracias por haber leido también la OdF… cuando tenga algo de tiempo me paso a leer… ahora estoy en medio de examenes, y me va fatal… pero en 4 semanas los termino! Kiss_

**Elloith**_: Boones!! XDDDD Jajaja m'encanten aquests reviews que no s'entenen XDDD. Bue, aixo de liar tios bons entre ells… no t'has fixat que es el que passa sempre? No se exactament pq, pero els tios buenos s'atrauen entre ells… i has dit wapo a en Sev? O.o! Coi… no sabía que tb t'agradava… pq normalment he inculcat aquesta idea de wapo on no hi era XDDD. Kiss P.D. Et contesto el revi del bonus: Jajajajajajaja graices , aixo de traumatitzar… crec que alguns lectors s'han traumatitzat! XDD. Kissines_

**Nelly Esp**_: Olas! Que bien que os guste , bueno, en realidad escribo para que a la gente le guste :P. Mmm… no se que responderte a esa primera pregunta, supongo que el tiempo lo dirá… y referente a Remus… U, supongo que ya has leido el capi :P. Mmm… para la reacción de Ron y Hermi tendremos que esperar. La OdF? Por el momento la tengo muy aparcada, y es que este fic me ocupa todo el tiempo disponible que tengo para escribir, pero no se, quizá algún día la continúe, pero para eso aun queda bastante. Kiss_

**Elizabeth Potter**_: Oolas! Jajaja he conseguido que Sev te caiga bien? Bueno… que sepas que cualquiera que se relaciona conmigo, acaba adorando a Sev XDDDD, es que es uno de mis personajes preferidos! O! Y en lo del slash… si, lo será, pero aun falta para eso… y la verdad, tpco será un slash de R (el bonus ese no cuenta)… preferiría que lo leyeras y lo valoraras por ti misma. Kiss_

**Lobezno**_: Wenas! Jaajajajaa si, el niño es algo peligroso xDDD el "nuevo Snape"? Jajaja a que te refieres? Y al inicio? De que? De curso? Kiss_

**Clau**** de Snape**_: Olas wapa! Jajaja así es tu preferido por el momento? Jijijijiji espera a leer el 8! Si, del odio al amor hay una estrecha línea… en realidad Sev es humano, pero no le gusta mostrarse como tal. Si, pobrecillo, lo hago sufrir demasiado, demasiado, demasiado XDDD… pq, ya verás lo que le espera! XD. Jajajaa si, las alas volverán a aparecer, y lo del toque… en realidad es una pequeña pista :p. Jajajaja me gustan mucho tus reviews, pq captas muy bien lo que quiero decir . (Sabías que en un principio esa canción "Pretty Eyes", hacía que Sev se la cantara a Harry?). Kiss_

**Zekhen****-angel and Zekhen**: _Olas! Joer con el nick UU, he tenido que hacer corta y pega, pq no me veía capaz de escribirlo XDD. Que bien que te guste el fic y los dibujos , hago lo que puedo :P. Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Bones wapa!! El que compta es que el deixes! XD Normal que no et dongui temps a la uni a llegir el capi XDDD MUAHAHAHAHAHA gracies, gracies , si, es culpa meva , soc una mala influencia i orgullosa que n'estic! XDDDD Jajajaja, en Draco em servirá de "cabrejador" xDD. Bue, em penso que ara ja no m'odia tant XDD. No a les 7 del mati no... a les 6:30! XDD. Ale! Kiss_

**Marth****-Mt:**_ Olas!! Jajaja en medio de clases? Jijijijiji bueno… todo se andará XD. Oh!!! ME ENCANT" EL DRAG"N , si me dejas, lo usaré (aunque te advierto que posiblemente solo coja la idea y lo modifique, pero de verdad me gusta muchisimo!)… y los poderes… bueno (jijijijijiji risita nerviosa). Repito que me encanta! Kiss_

**Hanna**_: Olas!! Me hace feliz saber que hay gente a quien si le gusto como escribo :P. Sev es mas sentimental de lo que parece XD. Ale, espero que te siga gustando el fic! Kiss_

**Marla**_: Buenas! O.o de verdad lloraste? Por Eru! Y que vas a hacer con el capi 10?! UUU bueno, tbn esta bien poder emocionar . Kiss P.D. te contesto el review del bonus: Como ya he dicho, el bonus fue una petición especial de mis betas, no pensaba publicarlo, pero me obligaron UU… bueno, tranquila que cuando se "acepten" será mucho mejor que lo que has leído (mas que nada, pq eso era una sacada de contexto a lo bestia! XDD). Kissines_

**Kat**** Basted**_: Olas! Coñe… Mayu tbn te ha pervertido? Jajajajajaja si bueno, tan externa tpco es la influencia… digamos que cuando nos vemos siempre esta con lo mismo XDD. Jajajaja tan "fuertes" son las escenas como para caerte? XDD. Veo que con el bonus he creado al lector que busca el doble significado a todo lo que lee XDD… y no negaré que hay bastantes cosas perdidas por ahí! XDDD Kiss_

**Chiquinkira**_: Olas! No! No pasó eso! Es simplemente lo que pasa cuando sacas las frases de contexto, pq si te fijas, son las frases del capítulo 5, pero con "otro sentido". Kiss_

**Selene**_: Buenas! Jajajajajajaja biieeennn una que reconoce que su mente pervertida funciona!! xDDDD Y exactamente, es una mala interpretación de lo que había escrito… así que fíjate lo mal que están mis betas! XDD. Kiss_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Olas wapisima! Jajajaja siento el trauma que te he causado :P, pero ya avisé que era un R! XDD Aunque seguro te has reído mucho! XD Y no, no se como desconectar el cerebro… la de veces que me gustaría hacerlo… ais, las imágenes mentales (Sil pone los ojos en blanco, pensando en las suyas). Jajaja tranquila, el próximo bonus no es así… es mucho mas bonito, aunque triste… pero ya verás. Jajajaja si, lo se… el pelo! Pero es de las cosas que me cuestan mas de dibujar!! :P. Kiss_

**Kirai**_: Bones wapa! Jajajajajaja em fa gracia el review d'abans i el de dps… comencem pel d'abans: no passa res per aixo del saló… ja tindrem mes oportunitats :P. Si, la Mayu (i jo, pq no dir-ho), som unes perves! XDD i si, la Mayu em va obligar a posar Vainilla XD. El de dps: Jajajajajaja si, ara ja fará un any que la coneixo… i ja veus que em fa fer oi? XDD. Kiss_

**Fayna**_: Olas! Jajajajaja si bueno, posiblemente esta "idea" no la vuelva a repetir XDD. Kiss_

**Jarlaxe****-Bregan: **_Olas! Lo siento si te he traumado :P. Jajajaja me hace gracia el comentario ese de los políticos... la verdad, es que no solo lo hacen los políticos… ya ves el poder que tienen algunos para modificar las cosas… pero no hablemos de eso! (que soy casi economista :P). Kiss_

**Vanna**_: Olas cariño!! Casi me olvido de estos dos reviews que no habia descargado :P… suerte que me ha dado para mirarlo!! Jajajaja ya sabes que mi mente pervertida es inagotable! XDDD Cuidadin con los japonesitos… he visto un concierto del Gackt y prácticamente no se mueven de su sitio! Aquí si el cantante pasa en medio del público, no hay quien lo saque… pero ahí ni se movían!!! Si es que son ordenados incluso en eso!! Jajaja aunque seas la última, como minimo lo dejas! XDD JAJAJAAJA no! El dibujo de cómo le coge el hueso de la ala, no lo haré! XDDD Kiss_

**Kendra**** Duvoa**_: Olas! Si, a mi tbn me gusta mucho ese capítulo… pero espera a leer los venideros . Jajaja tranquila! Que seguro que Voldy pagará todo lo que le está haciendo a Sev y a Harry! Lo de las clases… tranquila, que falta muy poco para que empiecen (en el capi 7 para ser exactos :P). Kiss_

_Ale niños! Espero que sigáis leyendo el fic!! Por cierto!! TENEIS QUE VER EL DIBUJO DEL DRAGONCETE DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, PQ REALMENTE VALE LA PENA!!! El link está en mi bio/profile!! Así que empezad a correr! :P._

_            Kiss,_

_            Silver   ___


	8. Chapter 7: Rentrée

**Capítulo 7: Rentrée **

-Severus –la voz siseante de Voldemort se escuchó- mi querido Severus…

-Mi Lord –el profesor estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, mostrando lealtad y debilidad

-¿Cómo va el chico? –al hablar juntó las yemas de los largos dedos

-Mi señor… Potter está empeorando, pero muy poco a poco –agregó como quien no quiere la cosa- el chico aun no sabe lo que realmente le pasa

-¿Cuándo crees que empezará a empeorar de verdad? –el Señor Oscuro entrecerró los ojos

-Supongo que cuando empiecen las clases empeorará mas rápidamente –Severus bajó aun más la cabeza- a mediados o final de curso puede estar realmente débil

-¡CRUCIO!

La maldición pilló desprevenido al profesor, pero en ningún caso gritó. Cuando el mago la retiró, Severus tuvo que tomar aire a grandes bocanadas.

-No quiero tener que esperar tanto –dijo con un tono peligroso en su voz- ¿no puedes idear alguna poción?

-Mi señor... –tomó aire, sabía lo que iba a pasar después de lo que iba a decir- podría llegar a matarlo...

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, la maldición no tardó en llegar, de nuevo acabó en el suelo. Cuando pudo volver a su posición de sumisión, notó sangre en sus labios. Se había mordido el labio.

-¿Así dices que eres incapaz? –preguntó mordazmente

-No mi señor, puedo intentarlo…

-¡CRUCIO!

-Lo haré, mi señor –dijo aun tocando el suelo con el rostro. Estaba muy cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo, parecía que el Lord no estaba muy satisfecho.

-Quiero que vengas a informarme sobre el chico, el primer fin de semana que vayan a salir del colegio… -Voldemort se levantó de forma muy amenazadora

-Si mi señor –dijo Severus, de nuevo con una rodilla en el suelo

-No me falles Snape –Severus empezó a ponerse nervioso, nunca le llamaba por su apellido- o lo lamentarás…

Severus bajó más la cabeza, hasta casi tocar con ella su rodilla.

-¡Sal de mi vista! –gritó el viejo mago, volviendo a sentarse y acariciando a Nagini que había entrado poco antes, sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Severus se levantó, inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y salió a paso rápido de la habitación. Una vez fuera, tomó aire y ante el bobalicón de Colagusano, se desapareció. Lo primero que vio al volver a abrir los ojos, era Albus Dumbledore, que lo miraba preocupado.

-¡Severus! –al parecer su aspecto no era muy bueno, mas que nada, por el grito de angustia que emitió el director- ¿estás bien?

Severus le miró, si no tuviera el cuerpo tan dolorido habría fulminado con la mirada al viejo director por preguntar estupideces. No, no estaba bien, ¡le habían aplicado 3 cruciatus! Igualmente no contestó. La cara de angustia no desapareció del normalmente rostro risueño del hombre, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –entrecerró los ojos- ¿Potter? -sin esperar contestación, emprendió el camino que lo llevaba al castillo

**-----------------------**

Remus no sabía muy bien que hacer, no podía tocar al chico, ni siquiera para limpiarle la sangre que le resbalaba por la frente, lo que claramente hubiera sido muy peligroso. La marca del Caballero desapareció tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

Bastante rato después, su fino oído le indicó que alguien se acercaba, y con pasos rápidos a decir verdad. En nada había entrado al despacho y pronto había murmurado lo que parecía la contraseña. La puerta se apartó y Remus abrió sus ojos con espanto, Severus Snape había vuelto a la escuela, pero sus ropas negras, estaban sucias de polvo y algo parecido a un liquido viscoso, al igual que el fino, y en ese momento revuelto, pelo del profesor, en el rostro, podían verse pequeñas heridas ensangrentadas, pero lo peor eran los labios rojos de sangre, un poco de ésta aun resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. En dos pasos más, llegó al lado del chico. No parecía darse cuenta de que Remus estaba ahí, porque con una mano temblorosa, le acarició la mejilla al joven Gryffindor, muy cuidadoso de no tocar la sangre que resbalaba por su frente. Harry empezó a moverse, pero aun no despertaba.

-Harry –susurró el profesor- Harry, ¿me oyes?

El chico, aun con los párpados cerrados, movía los ojos rápidamente, estaba en la fase REM (_rapid eye movement_), eso quería decir que estaba soñando, podía ser despertado en ese momento.

-Venga Harry, ¡despierta! –Severus le puso la mano en el pecho

Remus lo miró, ¿Qué le pasaba al hombre? Nunca lo había visto realmente preocupado, y ese era su estado en ese momento. ¿Era posible que Harry hubiera conseguido lo que nadie? Un pesado parpadeo, le indicó que Harry abría los ojos.

-¿Pro… profesor Snape? –preguntó tan solo abrir los ojos y fijarlos en el hombre vestido de negro- ¿se encuentra bien? –se incorporó de repente al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Severus

-Si, no te preocupes… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Que has visto?

-Todo… lo he visto todo, pero no he sentido nada –susurr

Se tocó la frente con la mano y miró la sangre en su mano, Remus le acercó un paño y Harry lo tomó agradecido. Entonces Severus se dio cuenta de que el hombre-lobo estaba en la habitación. Lo miró un momento, como no comprendiendo que hacía allí, pero su mirado se fue estrechando hasta que sus ojos eran una fina línea. Remus ni se inmutó.

-Lo sabes –era una afirmación, no una pregunta

-Si

-Se lo he dicho yo – sonó la voz de Harry- en realidad creía que ya lo sabía… -sonrió débilmente

Severus lo miró un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer redondo al suelo.

-¡¡PROFESOR!!

-¡¡SEVERUS!!

Los gritos de los dos magos se escucharon a la vez.

**-----------------------**

Remus se llevó a Harry al callejón Diagon para comprar sus túnicas y sus libros nuevos, aunque llevaba un traslador, por si acaso el chico mostraba indicios de que iba a transformarse. Se encontraron a varios compañeros de Harry, que en vez de acercarse a saludarlo, excepto en contadas ocasiones, se alejaban unos pasos de él, mirándolo con respeto, y algo de miedo. Al parecer los sucesos de antes del verano, los tenía bastante acobardados.

Harry, que ni se inmutó ante el comportamiento de sus compañeros, pensó que quizá se encontraría con Ron y Hermione, pero no hubo suerte. Los chicos aun estaban en Grimmauld Place, lugar en el que él no quería estar, se había mantenido en contacto con ellos, mediante Hedwig, pero no les había podido avisar que esa tarde iría de compras.

Habían dejado a Severus en la enfermería, al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey, que por suerte, ya había vuelto al castillo. Harry no se había alejado de la cama del profesor, hasta que este había abierto los ojos de nuevo.

-Harry, ¿lo tienes todo? –Remus lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Si Remus –giró el rostro para mirar al licántropo y medio sonreírle

-Pues deberíamos volver… está oscureciendo

Ambos magos se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, para usar la red flu y volver a Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente llegaría el Expreso de Hogwarts con todos los alumnos. Por fin empezaba un nuevo curso, aunque había pasado un verano estupendo con Severus, era un poco raro pensar eso, tendría que hablar con el profesor sobre las clases de ese año.

Cuando Harry fue a la enfermería para ver al profesor, no lo encontró, según Poppy, se había "escapado" cuando había tenido ocasión. Las maldiciones que le había aplicado Voldemort, lo habían dejado muy debilitado, pero a pesar de todo su forma de ser no cambiaría nunca.

Después de cenar, el chico fue hasta el despacho del profesor, pero tampoco lo encontró, como no sabía la contraseña de las habitaciones del hombre, fue hasta su habitación, ahora ya podía considerarla así. Cuando el retrato que guardaba la entrada se abrió, encontró a alguien dentro.

-¿Profesor Snape? –preguntó realmente sorprendido

-Hola Harry –solo había levantado un poco el rostro- ¿cómo han ido las compras con Lupin? –preguntó como si nada

-Bien, pero… ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-Es el único lugar del que Poppy no tiene la contraseña, aun… -mojó la larga y elegante pluma negra, que sostenía en sus largos dedos, en el tintero y escribió una línea- ya he empezado el diario…

-¿De verdad? –se acercó a la cama y se sentó- ¿puedo leerlo?

-Si esperas a que acabe la página, si

Le quedaba menos de media hoja en blanco, pero con la larga, fina y firme letra del profesor, pronto estuvo llena. Entonces pareció leer lo que acababa de escribir y luego se lo pasó al chico.

Harry sospesó el libro, pesaba mucho. Abrió la tapa negra de cuero y pasó la primera página, en blanco. El titulo era: _El Caballero del Dragón, costumbres y transformaciones (H.J.P.)_. Harry no necesitaba preguntar que significaban las iniciales dentro del paréntesis, era claro que eran las de su nombre.

Pasó la hoja y encontró una especie de introducción, hablaba sobre cuales habían sido las causas del "despertar" pero en ningún momento había detalles que pudieran dar a entender que fuera Harry. Unas pocas páginas mas adelante había un dibujo en tinta negra. Representaba un enorme dragón enrollado alrededor de una torre. Parecía un dragón chino. Al pie de la página había una inscripción: 1ª Transformación. Dragón Chino. Rojo y Dorado. Harry abrió los ojos con asombro, ¡¿se había transformado en eso?!

-Si, ese eres tu –Severus lo sorprendió con su voz- es la primera transformación

-No la recuerdo –se entristeció y pasó la hoja

Había una descripción muy detallada del dragón de la página anterior, y luego una explicación de las causas (y consecuencias) que llevaron a tal transformación. A medida que leía las palabras, el chico abría más y más los labios.

Un poco mas adelante, encontró otro dibujo, era más pequeño y estaba sobre algún tipo de superficie blanda. Esa era la 2ª transformación, de color negro con reflejos rojos.

El siguiente dibujo era extraño, como si fuera un caballito de mar enorme, con cuernos (que al parecer chisporroteaban de electricidad). El color era verde marino: la 3ª transformación.

Ya no había ni más dibujos, ni más texto. La última línea aun estaba algo húmeda.

-Es impresionante

Un asomo de sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Severus, pero pronto volvía a estar tan serio como siempre. Sin decir nada, tomó el libro de manos del chico y se levantó.

-Buenas noches –dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-Buenas noches profesor

Harry se tumbó en su cama, era la última noche que pasaba allí, lo echaría de menos. Al igual que la tranquilidad y silencio en los pasadizos de Hogwarts. Se durmió con la imagen del dragón chino clavada en su mente.

Al día siguiente, le fue algo difícil dar con el profesor de pociones, al levantarse esa mañana, había recordado que aun no había hablado con él sobre las clases.

-Mira Harry –había dicho cuando lo encontró cerca de su habitación- no puedo tratarte bien en clase, el Lord Oscuro aun me controla

-Pero…

-No Harry, debes entenderlo –se inclinó un poco para poner su cabeza mas cerca de la del chico- pero siempre puedes venir a mi despacho –volvió a su posición erguida- debes tomarte esto –le acercó una pequeña botellita

-¿Que es?

-Para que parezca que realmente estás enfermo… no debes contárselo a nadie, ni tampoco lo del Caballero. Ni siquiera a Granger y a Weasley, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió y pareció que la conversación había terminado, pero la mano de Severus en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Intenta controlar tus emociones –le dijo suavemente- y recuerda que continuaremos con las lecciones de Oclumancia

**-----------------------**

Estaba charlando con Remus en la mesa Gryffindor, cuando un par de gritos rompieron el ambiente.

-¡Harry!

-¡Harry! ¡Oh! ¡Harry!

El primero había sido claramente de Ron y el segundo de Hermione. Remus se despidió con una sonrisa y Harry se giró para recibir a sus amigos. Ambos estaban despeinados, como si hubieran ido corriendo y con el pelo mojado. Instintivamente, miró el techo, no se había fijado, pero estaba lloviendo. Cuando bajó la cabeza, encontró que no podía moverse, la chica de pelo ya no tan enmarañado, lo estaba abrazando.

-¿Por que no viniste? –preguntó el pelirrojo poniendo una mano en su hombro

Harry lo miró, y Ron pareció (solo pareció) comprender. Esa casa... "su casa", tenía demasiados recuerdos para él.

-Ron, no lo molestes –Hermione le puso una mano en el brazo al chico

-Tranquila –sonrió Harry- no me molesta

-Y dime compañero –los tres se sentaron a esperar a que el resto entrara- ¿cómo has pasado el verano?

-Muy bien –sonrio

Harry no les había contado en las cartas que se estaba con Severus, aunque sin duda debían saberlo, seguro que en Grimmauld Place, alguien lo debía de haber mencionado.

-¿Y vosotros? –las miradas que le habían echado al contestar, no le habían gustado para nada

-En ya sabes donde –susurró Ron- la casa ya está limpia del todo –sonrió cansinamente- pero te echamos de menos

-Ron tiene razón –agregó Hermione- no es lo mismo pasar el verano separados

-¡Hola Harry! –sonó la voz de Neville- ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Neville –se levantó el Caballero para darle la mano al chico- estoy bien, ¿qué tal tu verano?

-Bueno –sonrió- digamos que mi abuela está muy orgullosa de lo que pasó el año pasado…

Harry cerró los ojos con dolor, sin duda lo pasado en el Departamento de Misterios, había sido una experiencia terrible, nunca podría olvidar lo sucedido allí, pero sabía que Neville se había comportado como un autentico compañero.

-No, no… me refiero al ED –agregó Neville al ver la cara de Harry

-Oh –el chico de ojos verdes sonrió- sí, claro

-¿Vas a continuarlo este año? –preguntó con un brillo en los ojos

-Esto –sonrió- no sé Neville… depende del nuevo profesor –giró el rostro para mirar a la mesa de profesores, pero no encontró a nadie nuevo, había una silla vacía al lado de Severus

Tuvieron que interrumpir sus charlas, porque McGonagall entraba con los asustados chicos de primer año. La selección fue rápida, no había muchos estudiantes nuevos, parecía que con la amenaza de Voldemort, no muchos se habían aventurado a empezar en Hogwarts. Entonces Dumbledore se levantó.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso –sonrió abriendo los brazos- ¡¡primero comer y luego charlar!!

La comida apareció en los platos, y los jóvenes estudiantes empezaron a devorarla con gula. Los alumnos hablaban de sus veranos, de las nuevas ropas, de lo que pensaban que serían las clases ese año, pero un grupo de alumnos, comentaba algo más trascendental, hablaban sobre Voldemort. Y ese grupo, estaba formado por: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y algún que otro Gryffindor más.

-Pero realmente ¿creéis que va a atacar la escuela? -preguntaba Neville con cara de nerviosismo

-Claro que si –al parecer, para Hermione era muy claro

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –Ron la interrogo

-Es lógico: en junio atacó el Ministerio, y no hace mucho volvió a asaltar Azkaban…

-¡¿Cuándo?! –Harry no lo sabía

-Pues… hará un par de semanas

-Pero si el prof… -se calló a media frase

-Por cierto Harry –Hermione lo miró suspicazmente- ¿con quien has estado? Con que profesor, digo

-Pues… -Harry les miró, si ellos no sabían que había estado con Severus, no iba a ser él quien revelara la información- con Remus –no era mentira, había estado los dos últimos días con él

-¿Y antes de que llegara el profesor Lupin? –preguntó de nuevo la chica

-No es una información relevante, simplemente me quedé aquí –les echó una mirada que decía "fin de la discusión"

Comieron en silencio un rato más, cuando Ginny volvió a hablar.

-Esto… seguro que te lo han preguntado, pero… ¿Vas a continuar con el ED? –preguntó antes de meterse una patata en la boca

-No lo sé Ginny…

-Ahora que Umbridge no está –intervino Hermione- quizá podríamos decirlo a más gente y clasificarlos por niveles… ¿Qué? ¿Por que me miras así?

-Hermione, no sé si vamos a tener tanto tiempo… además, a lo mejor tenemos un profesor decente y no nos hace falta el ED…

-Pues yo no veo ningún profesor nuevo –Ron estaba mirando hacia la mesa de profesores

-Quizá aun no ha llegado –supuso Harry que por un momento se quedó mirando a Severus, cuando volvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, habían juntado mucho las cabezas y estaban susurrando

-¿Que creéis que decía la profecía?

-Tenía que ver con Harry y con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

-Se me cayó –confesó Neville- la rompi

-¿Y no la escuchaste? –preguntó Ron

-N-no… lo siento, había demasiado ruido

-Vaya… ¿creéis que Dumbledore sabrá lo que decía?

-Ni idea, quizá si –se giraron hacia Harry

El chico de ojos verdes estaba jugando con la comida, tenía la cabeza baja, se notaba que sabía algo que el resto no.

-Lo sabes, verdad –sentenció Hermione- sabes lo que decía la profecía…

Harry la miró, pero no contestó, aunque eso dejaba bastante clara la respuesta. No pensaba decirles eso y tampoco pensaba revelar lo del Caballero del Dragón. Suficientes problemas tenía, como para ir contándolo… por suerte cambiaron el tema de conversación.

-¿Y quien va a ser el capitán del equipo este año? –preguntó Ron, lógicamente se refería al quidditch.

Él, Ginny y otros compañeros de casa, se pusieron a hablar sobre el tema, mientras Harry seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Una mano en su brazo lo sobresaltó. Hermione lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Te sientes bien Harry? No tienes buen aspecto… -posiblemente los efectos de la poción que Severus le había dado, estaban empezando a hacer efecto

-La verdad es que estoy un poco cansado –mintió- cuando Dumbledore haya hecho el discurso de bienvenida, me iré a descansar -Hermione le sonrió y le dijo la contraseña para que pudiera entrar a la torre de Gryffindor

-¡Bienvenidos! –el director se había levantado- ¡bienvenidos a los nuevos y bienvenidos a todos! Espero que hayáis vaciado vuestras cabezas de todo conocimiento, porque este año estoy seguro que vais a aprender muchas cosas nuevas –Hermione asentía con vehemencia y una sonrisa- Recordad que el bosque prohibido, como su nombre indica, está prohibido, algo que algunos alumnos parecen haber olvidado – Ron, Harry y Hermione sonrieron.- También encontrareis la lista de objetos prohibidos en el despacho del Sr. Filch, que por cierto, me ha recordado por milésima vez, que no está permitida la magia en los pasillos. Nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO), hoy no ha podido asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida, pero tened por seguro que mañana estará aquí –se escucharon murmullos sobre quien podía ser el nuevo profesor, pero la voz del director los hizo callar- Ahora que Voldemort ...– Muchos gritaron y se asustaron al oír nombrar al mago tenebroso y un tenso silencio se sucedió.

-Como iba diciendo- continuo el director- Ahora que ha vuelto, debemos estar mas que preparados. Se organizaran grupos de defensa en caso de ataque –nuevos susurros se dejaron escuchar con fuerza- no es que tenga que pasar, pero debemos contemplar la posibilidad –estaba tan serio que nadie se atrevía a decir nada- no debéis preocuparos ahora por esto –su rostro recobró su sonrisa y tranquilidad característicos- mañana será un día lleno de clases agotadoras, así que descansad

Con esto, el director se sentó y dijo algo a Severus, que estaba a su derecha. El profesor de pociones se levantó y caminó entre los asustados estudiantes para llegar a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

-Sr. Potter –dijo sin ninguna emoción- el director desea hablar con usted, sígame

Severus se abría paso entre los alumnos con solo su presencia, Harry, que recibía miradas de apoyo, lo seguía unos pasos por detrás. Lo que el colegio no sabía, era que tanto el profesor como el alumno, estaban riéndose mentalmente. Cuando por fin llegaron al pasadizo vacío que daba a la fea gárgola que guardaba el despacho del director, Harry alcanzó al profesor.

-Se… Profesor Snape –como siempre pensaba en el hombre como "Severus", cualquier día le llamaría por su nombre de pila- ¿por qué el director quiere verme? –levantó la vista para poder ver los ojos negros y fríos del hombre

-No lo sé exactamente –dijo simplemente, mientras llegaban hasta la gárgola- Chocolate de Almejas

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, el viejo director nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, su mente retorcida era de lo más curiosa.

-Pasad, Harry, Severus

En el despacho del hombre, también estaban la profesora McGonagall y Remus. La profesora hizo aparecer un par más de sillas para que los recién llegados pudieran sentarse.

-Harry –Remus tenía el ceño fruncido- tienes mala cara…

-Es la poción –contestó con simpleza Severus

-Es verdad… pues su efecto es fantástico, realmente pareces enfermo –recalcó el licántropo

-Bueno –sonrió el director- viendo que la poción funciona, estamos aquí para discutir otra cosa –Harry lo miró impaciente, últimamente no se sentía muy a gusto cerca del director, y lo demostró cruzándose de brazos y piernas- se trata del ED…

-¿Que pasa con el ED? –preguntó realmente sorprendido el mas joven de la habitación

-Nos gustaría que lo volvieras a instituir y que volvieras a enseñar a los estudiantes que quisieran asistir, por supuesto buscaríamos un horario adecuado y un lugar apropiado para que nadie tuviera ningún problema en poder ir… serían clases adicionales a las de DCAO

-Yo… no sé que decir... –susurró Harry, completamente sorprendido. No se esperaba algo así- ¿puedo pensarlo?

-Claro que si –sonrió el director- tomate unos días para pensarlo, y no te preocupes, porque estaremos de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomes

Harry salió del despacho del director aun un poco sorprendido por lo que le habían propuesto. Lo pensó: No le importaba seguir con las sesiones del ED, en realidad debía admitir que le encantaba la idea, pero una cosa era enseñar a 27 personas y otra muy diferente, ¡enseñar a cualquiera de las 4 casas! Debía pensarlo muy a fondo. Llegó ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda y después de darle la contraseña, entró a la sala común. Había algunos estudiantes sentados en las butacas, y por supuesto tanto Ron como Hermione lo estaban esperando.

-¡Harry! ¿Que quería Snape?

-El profesor Snape, Ron –lo corrigió la chica de forma automática.

-Era el director el que quería hablar conmigo –ante las caras de confusión de sus amigos continuó- me ha ofrecido continuar con el ED

-¿Y? –una mirada de Hermione le incitó a continuar

-Y he dicho que me lo pensaría, no me importaría, pero…

-¿Pero? –Ron frunció el ceño

-Es mucha responsabilidad, además no es lo mismo enseñar a 27 personas que a cualquiera que quiera asistir, de las 4 casas

-¿A los Slytherin también?

-Claro Ron, es para cualquiera que quiera asistir

-Si quieres que te dé mi opinión –Hermione se levantó de cómodo sofá en el que estaba sentada- creo que es una gran oportunidad, además, creo que hay mucha gente a la que le gustaría aprender a defenderse, y mas aun, con lo que ha dicho el director Dumbledore en la cena –miró a Harry y le sonrió- tomes la decisión que tomes, te apoyaré –lo abrazó- no quiero que tengas mas preocupaciones de las que ya soportas

-Hermione –le sonrió con sinceridad- creo que lo haré, pero necesitaré ayuda

-Nosotros te daremos todo el apoyo y toda la ayuda que necesites, ¿verdad Ron? –la chica miró al pelirrojo, que se había quedado dormido en uno de los sofás.

-Es un caso perdido –se mofó el chico de ojos verdes

-No, últimamente estaba muy tenso, muy preocupado… no ha dormido mucho en los últimos días

Harry lo levitó hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, mientras Hermione iba al suyo. Después de dejar el pelirrojo en su cama, Harry se cambió y se metió en la suya. Intentó vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento, desde su cumpleaños, coincidiendo con la aparición de la marca, no había tenido ninguna otra pesadilla que lo despertara, pero "mejor prevenir que curar".

**-----------------------**

Bajó al Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione. Como siempre, los dos jóvenes estaban discutiendo sobre alguna tontería, pero el Caballero, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba ni cuenta. Cada vez estaba mas seguro de que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta. Debía enseñar a los alumnos que querían aprender, aunque eso le doliera. Además debía controlar sus emociones, no podía transformarse en medio de una de las clases, estaba seguro que terminarían en ese momento. Se imaginó transformado en dragón y atacando a los estudiantes. Meneó la cabeza con fuerza para apartar la imagen.

Antes de que se sentara en la mesa, Hermione le habló:

-¿Por que no vas ahora a decírselo al director?

Harry asintió e incorporándose, empezó a andar hacia la mesa de los profesores, la mayoría de estos estaban sentados y comiendo. Muchos lo miraron con curiosidad, algunos alumnos también lo miraban extrañados.

-Director –dijo cuando estuvo al pie de la mesa- he pensado sobre lo que me dijo ayer

El comedor se silenció, al parecer todos querían saber de que estaban hablando el famoso chico-que-sobrevivió y el director, incluso los profesores habían dejado de hablar entre ellos, aunque lo miraban más disimuladamente.

-¿Tan rápido te has decidido? –preguntó con ese brillo especial en los ojos- si quieres puedes pensarlo un poco mas

-No, lo tengo decidido –suspiró- lo hare

Dumbledore amplió su sonrisa y asintió. Harry miró a Severus, quien también había asentido, aunque casi imperceptiblemente. Con un movimiento de cabeza, se despidió de ambos hombres, para dirigirse a su mesa y a su desayuno.

-¿Que pasa? –preguntó de repente, cuando ya llegaba a la mesa de su casa- ¿por qué se ha callado todo el mundo?

-Supongo que querían saber por que habías ido a hablar con el director- respondió Hermione.

Harry negó con una sonrisa, los alumnos de ese colegio no iban a cambiar nunca. Hermione le pasó su horario, al parecer este año estaban bastante personalizados.

Aquel día tenía Transformaciones, Pociones y Herbología, por suerte, tanto Ron como Hermione tenían Transformaciones y Herbología, pero solo Hermione tenía Pociones. Al parecer Ron no había obtenido la calificación mínima para estar en Pociones, y sus posibilidades para convertirse en auror, se reducían drásticamente. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos, debía seguir con las clases de Adivinación. Parecía que el número de asignaturas se había reducido, pero las horas de cada una, habían aumentado. Los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia su primera clase como alumnos de 6º curso: Transformaciones.

**_---Fin Capítulo 7--- _**

_ Bueno, y aquí se termina el capítulo 7, siento que no haya canción, pero nada se ajustaba al capítulo, así que... mejor no poer nada XD. No se mucho que contaros... pero solo os diré, que el capítulo 8 (el próximo), es uno de mis favoritos!! Ya vereis !! _

_ Pos ale, empecemos con los comentarios de las betas!!_

**COMENTARIOS DE LAS BETAS**

**Mereth**: XDD weno ya esta todo el mundo en clase! cuanto tiempo creeis q tardará en liarse?? Y Harry "malito" XDD seguro que Sev puede curarle. Ya he decidio cual va a ser el premio para el ganador de mis preguntillas, el q tenga mas friki puntos hará 1 aparición estelar en 1 side story de este fic que escribiré cuando haga los examenes! La respuesta de la pregunta era Quenya aunque he dado por bueno elfico (hay varios lenguajes elficos y el Quenya es uno de ellos) De momento tienen friki punto: Clau de Snape (Si kieres mas palabras en elfico dime cuales kieres e intentare ir poniéndolas entre examen y examen ) y Tana Abbott (XD tendrás que explicarme el comentario de "me sorprenderia mucho que no fuera elfico" tanto se nos ve el plumero?). A Ello y Nariko recordarme el tema y os dire porque no teneis friki punto. **Pregunta de esta semana**: ¿Quién creeis que es el/la profe de DCAO? Si pensais que es 1 personaje inventado quiero que me digais que tipo de personaje (1 ex novi de Sev, una veela, el primo pequeño del calamar gigante...) Como ando hiperagobiada con los examenes no se si en el proximo cap habra friki pregunta pero de todas formas ire contando los puntos. Besos.

**Mayu**: Os gusto el capi? a mi me encato aunk mi preferido es el 10. Como veis tenemos nueva beta XD no se si ya la presentaron pero yo lo haré XD es mi queridisima Nariko y su funcion es ser la veterinaria oficial del fic XD que esperabais con tanto dragon suelto por ay? Necestibamos a algien k nos ayudara a su cuidado y ahora contamos con la mejor experta en el tema XD Ya que Nariko es la perfecta fusion entre Hagrid (x su amor a los bichos) y Charlei Wesley (por lo mona y to lo demas). Asi que sed buenos con ella porque sino os arrancare los ojos con las cucharillas del cafe, si, aparte de ser la beta kiski soy la beta sadica XD. Bueno pues espero que hayais desfrutado de este capi tanto como yo aunque en él Nariko no tubo mucho k hacer, pero no os preocupeis que no dejaremos k se nos acostumbre Besukis y hasta otro desvarie (en el prox capi sin ir mas lejos XD)

**Vanna**: Pobre Sevvie!!! Pero que malomaloso es este Voldemort. Vamos, que hasta a mí me da pena el PotionMaster, y eso que antes ni fu ni fa, y no voy a poner lo de la mala influencia, porque noto que me repito mucho...Por cierto, estimado público lector, permanezcan atentos a sus pantallas, en breve recibirán un pequeño catálogo con todos nuestros artículos de merchadaising disponibles. La última incorporación, un pequeño Toy-Sev con la túnica susa y el pelo revuelto!! Haga su pedido ahora!!! Existencias limitadaas!!! (todo esto suponiendo que Sil sea capaz de desprenderse de ellos, les tiene mucho cariño....;)) Buen capi?? En 15 dias, mas y mejor. Mua!!

**Khari**: Ueeeeeeeeeee!!! Ya volvemos a tener capi!! Genial no? Que decir a parte de lo que todas ya sabéis (o sea sé, que es genial)?... Ahhh! Sí... podemos hablar de nuestro Sev (y digo nuestro pq se de una que me ha enganchado la afición y no miro a nadie [Khari mirando a Silver]) es tan mono!!! jiji... escondiendose en la habitación de Harry... seguro que más de un malpensad se creía otra cosa umm? Y los dragones? son geniales... ya sé que ya habían aparecido en el fic... pero, que puedo decir... son unos animalitos tan monos!! (Sobretodo cuando si te descuidas te arrancan la cabeza!)... que más, que más... bueno, que creeis que pasará? Cuanto tiempo durarà Harry sin armar un jaleo de padre y muy señor nuestro... bueno, eso se verá en los proximos caps... por ahora moi me despido! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Kina**: -Soy Sil, si otra vez :P, pero es que Kina sigue desaparecida… aunque como muy bien sugirió Mereth, puede que esté en Portugal… ya que no se si sabéis que la mascota de la Eurocopa se llama Kinas! XDDDD. Esperaremos su regreso!-

**Nariko**: Holaaasss a todooos!! Pues bien, a mi me acaban de adoptar como beta de este fiic!! Creo que Mayu ya me ha presentado antes, o sea que no tengo mucho más que decir, solo que todos los dragones pasan bajo mi inspección de salud antes de salir en los capis. En fins… ¿Buen capi eh? A mi siempre me ha gustado el primer día a Hogwarts (y no es peloteo :P), aunke es cierto que no he trabajado casi en este capi (por no decir nada) de momento es cierto que soy la beta más vaga del mundo xDDD Y orgullosa de serlo!! En fins… Nada más por ahora creo. Byeeee -

**-----------------------**

**_Y ahora empiezo con los reviews! _**

**Mereth**_: Ueeee vuelves a ser la primera! XD Jajaja si, Mayu es un problema… y como hay gente que lee los reviews y las respuestas UUUU pooos… Pobre Ilfri!! No me lo achuches tanto que me lo ahogas! XDDD Aunque… quien tuviera un dragoncete de peluche así… -sigh-. Jajajaja deja a Remus en paz! Que se te transformará!! XDD Bueno, Kina sigue desaparecida… pero si dices que ta en la Eurocopa… XDDDDDDDDDDDD (se lo he contado a Mayu por tlf. Y tbn se ha reido mucho xD). Bueno, aquí de dejo. Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Jajajaa si cariño, yo tbn soy una perve! XDDDD jajjaa y orgullosa de ello! XDDD. Juas! En menos de un mes!! Ueeeee!! Que esta semana ya me vuelves al trabajo (tanto el oficial, como el de quisqui XDD). Que cierto concierto… cuando nus vayamos a los madriles ya veras!! XDDDD. (A partir de aquí, los reviews del 200). Si es que no puedes hacer tantas cosas! Es malo no descansar! Pero weno, ahora ya sta! Por cierto! Ya te has apuntado a la austoscuela? Mayu, cari, lo siento, pero no hay canción en este capítulo. Kiss_

**Kirai**_: Ooles! Jajajaja oi que si! Es el meu preferit !! Qui el tingues en peluix… ais… Si, espera a llegir el capi 8, i ja em diras si no es posa interessant jijijijijijiji –riure pervers-. Aixo de'n Remus ho explico al capi… Aixi que si ho llegeixes be, ho entrendrás! Jajaja bue, mentres llegeixis i em deixis reviews, per mi pots llegir-lo a l'hora que vulguis! XDD Kiss_

**Cyndi-lps**_: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, buenas! Veo que te gustó el capitulo XDDDDD. Jajajaa si, Sev Harry Dragones es una buena combinación ne? XDDDD. Vale… creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que el dragoncete blanco es el mejor, por el momento xDD… pq en el 8… jijijijiji na, no digo na! :P. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews :P!! Kiss_

**Tana Abbott**_: Olas wapisima! Jajajajaa si, quiza taba un poco delgado, pero weno, Harry por si solo ya es muy delgado, así que :P… Jajajaja Remus no lo puede tocar mucho, pero eso es mas que nada XDDDD, y el hombre-lobo seguirá por aquí (ya veremos si no te acaba gustando Sev :]). XDDDD tranquila, se que os traumé con el bonus… pero jajajaja espera traumas mayores! (Y tranquila, que la relación Sev-Harry aun no la he empezado como tal… no se si me entiendes). Vaya… que le has exo a la musa para que no te ayude a escribir reviews? Ais… si es queee… XDDDD. Y eso de que "no te asombraría que no fuera un nombre elfico"? Puedes explicarte? XDDD. Kiss_

**Nelly Esp**_: Oolas! Jajajaja y a quien no! Un dragoncete pequeñito, blanco y de peluche… ais… -ensoñación-. Espero que sigas leyendo! Kiss_

**Elloith**_: Jajajaja pobreta Mereth! XDDDD la questió es que ja sabiem que tu sabies quin llenguatge era! XDD faltaría mes! A mes… pst, no necesites participar en el concurs dels friki punts… pregunta-li a la Mereth XD. MUAHAHAHAHAHAH ja veurem si no t'agrada en Sev (espera a que nem a veure HP al cine XDD). Pos aixo, els faig a ma i dps els pinto amb el Paint Shop Pro, encara que mes que pintar, guarrejo XDDD. Kiss_

**Clau de Snape**_: Ooolas!! Jajajaja puedo preguntar por el significado de tu nick? :P. Jajajajajaja, vale, muy difícil tpco era la pregunta XDDD. La de esta semana si es mas complicada XD. Jajajajajajaja, si ya has leido el comentario de Mereth, ella te puede ayudar, aunque tengo mas amigas que tienen dominio del Quenya, así que si necesitas algo especial, tu pide y entonces te lo mando por mail (pa que sea mas rapido). Jajajajaja, veo que el Ilfirin blanco ha tenido un gran éxito! Creo que si pudiera fabricar los dragones que salen en el capi, me haria rica! XDDDDD. Lo de la Occlumency… jajaja no ha tenido sueños X con el niño XDD, aun no XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Jajaja si Remus es un hombre inteligente! Tbn me encanta, por eso lo pongo! Jajajaja Albus aun sabe menos de lo que piensas! (--Sil pensando en el capitulo que acaba de escribir… muahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha - risa hiperperversa XDD--). Pa'l capi 8 ya no queda naaaa!! De verdad te digo que es uno de los mejores! Mas que na, pq el fic pega un giro que da miedo XDDD. Como sabes que estan castigando a Sev? :P. Tu tira reviews largos! Que son los mejores!!!! Kiss_

**Kendra Duvoa**_: Olas! Si tranquila, los dragones no se acaban :P. Harry puede sentir el dolor de Sev, bueno, eso es relativo… pero ya explicaré pq eso es así . Kiss_

**Llunaa**_: Bones wapa! Oi que es bonic el dibu , n'estic molt orgullosa!! A mes, el tinc fet en gran –jijijijijijijiji-. Tens un drac blanc? I s'assembla a l'Ilfi? Deixa'm recordar-te que casi tb ataca a la Minerva, i que va atacar a en Dumbi! XDD. I pel que fa al nom "Ilfirin", no saps fins a quin punt te sentit :P. Kiss_

**Marla**_: Olas!! Jajajajaa lo dejé ahí, pq soy mala –y me encanta-… pero es para poner algo de emoción, y además, sino me quedaba un capitulo ultralargo! Espero que te siga gustando!! . Kiss_

**Pupi-Chan**_: Olas . Jajaja siento haber dejado el capitulo en un cliffe, pero es que sino quedaba demasiado largo. El proximo dragón… hum… jijiijijijijijijiijijijiji el proximo sera muy especial! Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Oles wapa! Jajaja jo te joe! A mi tb m'encanta… sort que tinc el meu dibuixet per anar-lo mirant :P. Jajajajaja, si tinguesim una empresa de comercialització de peluixos… XDDDD. Una mina!. Jajaja ho sento wapa, pero les coses maques van a parelles XDDD. Bue, aixo que dius de'n Harry i en Remus… ja havia passat per la meva ment –jijijijiji- ja t'ho vaig explicar. Jajaja no et preocupis per les parides! Molen XDD. Tranquila, en Draco sortirà viu d'aquesta "preciosa" experiencia XDD. Pero fixa't que en Rems no pot tocar-lo del tot… tot será acostumar al nen :P. Val… potser no aconseguiré que en Sev t'agradi mes que en Remus o en Sirius… pero estic segura que no el podrás odiar, ni tan sols als llibres! Jajajaja. Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Booones! Juas! No saps pas la rao que tens! Jajajaja rallades mentals i jijijiji, va no dic res mes :p. I aixo de que en Sev se n'adonarà abans… JAJAAJAJA deixa'm dubatar-ho! XD. Jajaja no, en Sev no haura de correr molt, mes que res pq… ais… que avui estic per explicar spoilers! XDD. Ho dius de debó aixo de que el consulat japones et dona una suvbenció?! Jajajaa tranquila, el 8 es el proxim! XD. Jajajaja ella es una Sly pura… i jo tb XDDD, i feliça que estic! XDDDDD. Kiss_

**Paula Moonlight**_: Olas! Ya veo que tendré que empezar a comercializar los peluches del DK XDDD. Jijijiji na, Harry es duro de mollera… espera que oiga voces XDDDD :P. Si, tienes razón, la canción está en catalan , es que me hacía ilusión poner una! Y de donde dices que eres? Kiss_

**Wiz**_: Bones! Jajaja Així m'agrada, que reivindiquem la terra! XDDD. De debó les descarregues? En realitat moltes vegades nomes les agafo per les lletres, pero hi ha cançons que son tan maques que no puc evitar-ho… Bue, gracies per aixo dels dracs… la veritat es que em costen força de dibuixar, pero m'agraden tant… espero que segueixis llegint! Kiss_

**Reyka**_: Buenas! No hables mal XDDDDD. Jajaja de verdad te gusta el fic? , que bien… la verdad es que me lo paso muy bien escribiendolo, pero al igual que los personajes, yo tbn sufro. Veo que tbn eres una aficionada a los Snarry's :P. Espero que sigas dejando reviews. Kiss. P.D. Sev es mio!!! ¬¬_

**Vanna**_: Cariño, como siempre la última, aunque no por eso menos importante XDD. Jajaja los japos no se mueven, y no se muy bien pq… bueno si, pq son muy ordenados ellos! XDD. Digamos que Gackt, no tiene por costumbre venir a europa… Jajaja ya se que te gustan los momentos almohada XDD, a mi tbn me gustan… sobretodo imaginarlos XDD. A VER SI ES VERDAD QUE ME HACES UN PELUCHIN DE ILFI!! Y me lo das en julio –jijijiji risa perversa-. Aaahhh… así que mas dibujos susios de Siri y Rems? XDDD, luego dices que no eres una perve! Jajajaja review sin pies ni cabeza… contestación sin sentido! Kiss_

_ HEEEEY!! QUE ESTA VEZ CASI NO HAY REVIEWS!! ;; No me seais malos! Que sino tardaré mas en publicar! :P._

_ Kiss,_

_ Sil._


	9. Chapter 8: The Dragon Boy

**Capítulo 8: The Dragon Boy **

La clase con la profesora McGonagall fue muy tranquila aunque hubiera alumnos de las 4 casas. Al parecer no eran muchos los que habían superado los requisitos para poder elegir esta asignatura para los ÉXTASIS. Nada más comenzar la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, les dio una charla sobre lo que esperaba de ellos durante los dos años siguientes, para después repasar lo que habían dado los cursos anteriores, haciéndoles practicar . Al final de la clase,  Hermione era la única que había conseguido hacer todas las transformaciones correctamente. Al resto, como deberes, les mandó que practicaran las que les habían dado problemas.

A la salida, Hermione y Harry se despidieron de Ron y se marcharon hacia la clase de pociones. Al llegar, pudieron comprobar que también había alumnos de las 4 casas, y aun así, no superaban los 15 estudiantes.

            Severus, como siempre, entró en la clase cual tormenta, y aun muchos eran los que botaban en sus asientos cuando lo hacía.

-En esta clase están los mejores estudiantes de pociones de las 4 casas de Hogwarts, algunos realmente lo sois, mientras que alguno que otro debe haber tenido mucha suerte –miró a Harry, quien le aguantó la mirada- pero en ningún caso toleraré ni el más mínimo fallo, os preparo para los ÉXTASIS y eso significa Perfección Absoluta –puntualizó las dos últimas palabras. Los alumnos estaban muy atentos a lo que decía el profesor de pociones, incluso Harry parecía muy interesado en lo que decía Severus, aunque ese discurso ya se lo hubiera escuchado. Malfoy sonreía con superioridad, como si esas palabras no fueran dirigidas a  él. El profesor continuó con su discurso, mientras intentaba atravesar a los estudiantes con su mirada dura y fría. -Y ahora empezaremos con una poción simple –agitó su varita y en la pizarra aparecieron los ingredientes y las instrucciones

Harry se fijó bien, era una poción complicada, debía prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, o podría provocar un gravísimo incidente. Algunos de los ingredientes, mezclados en el orden incorrecto, podían reaccionar con violencia.

En el tiempo que practicó a solas con el profesor, Severus detectó el principal problema de Harry. Al parecer no entendía las reacciones que podían producir algunos ingredientes al mezclarse. Pero las ganas de ocupar su mente con otra cosa que no fuera Sirius, le había servido para aprender con qué y con qué no debían juntarse estos ingredientes.

Parecía que los alumnos estaban bastante avanzados en esa clase, pero la verdad es que solo Hermione y él iban a terminar la poción a tiempo. Echó el último ingrediente y removió la poción 3 veces, ahora solo faltaba esperar 15 minutos. Mientras, se fue a lavar los utensilios que había utilizado.

            Cuando volvió a su lugar, la poción, que antes tenía un claro color azul cielo, había pasado a ser de color verde brillante, buscó en la clase y encontró al rubio Slytherin riendo socarronamente. Sintió mucha rabia, debía controlarse, ¡no podía transformarse ahí! Mientras, la poción había empezar a formar una especie de remolino en el caldero.

-¿Que le has echado a mi poción? –preguntó con voz peligrosa mientras se acercaba al rubio

-¿Perdone Sr. Potter? –fue Severus quien habló.

-Malfoy –escupió el nombre- le ha echado algo a mi poción, y quiero saber el qué –habló con voz profunda

-Si usted no es capaz de hacer una poción correctamente, no se justifique culpando a otro –los Slytherin se reían, y Severus comprendió que había sido un error decirle eso 

            La mirada de Harry se endureció, sus ojos verdes perdieron brillo y calidez. Cerró los ojos, intentaba relajarse, no hacer caso de las burlas de la casa de la serpiente, pero era muy difícil, debía controlarse. La poción empezó a burbujear con fuerza.

            -¿Le ha echado algo? –preguntó a Draco en un susurro, su mirada negra no admitía mentiras

            -U-uña de dragón –musitó.

            -¡Fuera! –gritó de repente- ¡¡TODOS FUERA!! –miró a Harry, tenía la cabeza baja y se tapaba la cara con las manos, podía notar la energía que desprendía el chico- ¡¿NO ME HABÉIS OÍDO?! –gritó- ¡¡FUERA!!

            Los estudiantes, bastante asustados, metieron rápidamente las cosas en sus mochilas y salieron como almas que lleva el diablo. Hermione seguía en  clase, le estaba hablando a Harry, además de estar a punto de tocar al chico con una de sus pequeñas manos.

-Venga Harry –estaba a punto de tocarlo- ¡debemos irnos!

            -¡Granger, déjalo! ¡SAL! –le gritó el profesor cuando estuvo a su altura- yo me ocuparé de él –la agarró del brazo que estaba a punto de tocar a Harry y tiró de ella

            El caldero estaba empezando a derramar parte de su contenido burbujeante por los bordes. Severus tiró de la chica hasta empujarla fuera de la clase. Le cerró la puerta casi en la cara y la atrancó con su varita, giró la mirada hacia el peligroso chico, que había quedado de espaldas al profesor. Había algo extraño en él.

**I'm**** lost, exposed**

_(Estoy perdido, al descubierto)_

**Stranger**** things will come your way**

_(Extrañas cosas se cruzan en tu camino)_

**Its**** just I'm scared**

_(Es solo que estoy asustado)_

**Got**** hurt along time ago**

_(Me hicieron daño hace mucho tiempo)_

**I can't make myself heard no matter how hard I scream**

_(No puedo hacerme oír, no importa lo fuerte que grite)_

            -¿Harry? –susurró- ¿Estás bien? –se acercó un poco al chico, pero cuando éste se giró, se apartó con un sobresalto- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! –no pudo controlar un escalofrío y echarse un poco para atrás, eso era mucho peor que ver un dragón

            Harry se había enderezado, la marca del Caballero brillaba en su frente, enmarcando la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. Pero eso no era lo que había asustado al profesor, sino más bien los dos largos y negros cuernos de casi un palmo y medio, que le habían salido al chico en la cabeza. Su rostro había cambiado un poco, sus rasgos se habían hecho mas puntiagudos y más duros, como si hubiera crecido de repente, su altura también era más alta, prácticamente igual a la del profesor, si no más. En las manos, las uñas le habían crecido, dándole el aspecto de garras, pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era su largo pelo negro que le llegaba hasta mas abajo de la cintura, o sus orejas puntiagudas, parecidas a las de los elfos, sino sus ojos: eran verdes, pero parecían cambiar según la luz que los tocaba, además, su pupila era vertical, igual a la de los dragones. En conjunto era extraño, pero a la vez hipnotizante.

            -¿Harry? –tanteó el profesor- ¿Me escuchas?

-Si te escucho –su voz también había cambiado, era mucho mas grave y con reminiscencias metálicas

            -¡Merlín, Harry! –se acercó un poco al chico, que estaba inmóvil- ¿Te encuentras bien?

            -Muy bien, gracias –cerró los ojos y Severus dio otro paso para acercarse- No te acerques mas –su voz era de advertencia, además, había enseñado un poco los dientes y unos blancos y brillantes colmillos habían centelleado por encima de los otros- No quiero que me toques

            Severus se paró, iba a hacer un comentario mordaz, pero al darse cuenta de qué solo empeoraría las cosas, no dijo nada.

**Ohh**** sensation**

_(Ohh sensacion)_

**Sin, slave of sensation**

_(Pecado, esclavo de la sensacion)_****

            El caldero del que ambos hombres se habían olvidado, hizo un ruido como de pitido, estaba a punto de explotar. Severus giró justo a tiempo para ver los contenidos del caldero estallar hacia arriba. Pero no llegaron a bajar, quedaron suspendidos en el aire, como si fueran una extraña escultura. Frunció el ceño y tumbó la cabeza para mirar a "Harry". Mantenía una mano alzada, en dirección al caldero.

            -¿Como lo has hecho? –preguntó casi sin pensar

            Harry lo miró, pero no contestó, estaba muy enfadado con el hombre, sabía que lo que había dicho en la clase, lo había hecho casi inconscientemente, pero no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente. No había confiado en su palabra, y podría haber sido una catástrofe para los estudiantes.

            Harry se notaba algo raro, no acababa de entender lo que le había pasado, algo dentro de él había notado un cambio, no había sido como las otras veces. Se miró la mano que mantenía en el aire y pudo ver sus uñas, mejor dicho garras, y unas extrañas marcas negras en sus muñecas. Bajó la mano y la poción desapareció, junto con el resto de pociones aún humeantes en los otros calderos. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y encontró los cuernos, largos y enroscados sobre si mismos.

            Buscó algo que pudiera reflejar su aspecto, una vitrina al otro lado del aula serviría. Se acercó y pasó la mano por delante del cristal, convirtiéndolo en un espejo. Pudo ver su imagen reflejada con claridad. Casi dio un respingo al verse, pero se controló.

**Full fed yet I still hunger**

_(He comido hasta reventar y aun tengo hambre)_

**Torn**** inside**

_(Estoy destrozado por dentro)_

**Haunted**** I tell myself, yet I still wander**

_(Atormentado me digo a mi mismo, pero sigo vagando)_

**Down****, inside, its tearing me apart**

_(Dentro, en mi interior, me esta destrozando)_

            Severus seguía mirando al chico, debía disculparse con él, lo sabía, pero le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo. Se movía con mucha gracilidad, casi como si flotara en el aire, y no hacía ruido, su largo pelo se movía casi como si hubiera una brisa en la clase, cosa que indudablemente no había. Se acercó al chico, que seguía mirándose en el espejo improvisado, en el cual él también se reflejó.

            -Lo… -cerró los ojos y tomó aire- lo siento –el joven se giró, estaban a escasos palmos el uno del otro

            -Debes entender –susurró Harry sin poder controlar su voz- debes comprenderme, no puedes permitir que algo así pase… ya has visto que no ha conseguido calmarme, y esta vez has conseguido que cambie "un poco"… la próxima vez podría descontrolarme totalmente, y no es una gran idea…

            Las palabras de Harry entraban en la mente de Severus, pero estaba hechizado por los ojos verdes cambiantes y las negras pupilas verticales del chico.

            Harry, sin siquiera proponerselo, entró en la mente del profesor, quería saber si realmente estaba arrepentido. Encontró mucho dolor en el hombre, no le sorprendió mucho, porque el carácter de Severus, estaba causado por años de sufrimiento y malestar.

**Ohh**** sensation**

_(Ohh sensación)_

**Sin, slave of sensation**

_(Pecado, esclavo de la sensación)_

**Ohh**** sensation**

_(Ohh sensación)_

**Sin, slave of sensation**

_(Pecado, esclavo de la sensación)_

            -¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Harry!! –gritaba alguien que aporreaba la puerta desde el exterior- ¡¡Profesor Snape!! –era la inconfundible voz de Hermione- ¡¿Que ha pasado?!

            Severus parpadeó un par de veces y se apartó del chico, sabía que acababa de leerle la mente, había buscado en su alma si su disculpa había sido sincera. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se giró hacia Harry. El Caballero se pasó una mano por delante de la cara, pero a los ojos de Severus no cambió, frunció el ceño.

            -Abre –ordenó el chico, Severus obedeció.

            -¡Profesor Snape! ¿Y Harry? –sin esperar respuesta, entró en el aula como una tormenta en busca de su amigo- ¡Harry! –se acercó a él, a parecer de Severus no daba señales de encontrar nada diferente en su amigo- ¿como estás? –dio unos pasos rápidos para llegar donde el joven- he escuchado como la poción explotaba y… -tenía los ojos húmedos

            -Hermione –habló Harry- estoy bien, no te preocupes –sonrió y sus colmillos volvieron a centellear

            -Pero… -la chica se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza

            Harry se dejó abrazar, inexplicablemente no sentía ningún deseo de hacerle daño, quizá era porque era su amiga, quizá era porque ella realmente estaba preocupada por él o simplemente quizás era el hecho de sentir la presencia de Severus cerca de él.

            -Señorita Granger –habló la voz sedosa del profesor- quiero hacerle algunas pruebas al Señor Potter, para asegurarme que no ha sufrido ningún daño -Hermione dejó a su amigo, y miró al profesor con el ceño fruncido. Severus había escrito algo en un trozo de pergamino y lo había enrollado. -Déle esto a la profesor Sprout –le tendió el pergamino

            -¿No me ha dicho que Harry estaba bien?

            -Lo estoy Hermione –habló la voz del chico antes de que el profesor hablara- pero es por precaución –volvió a enseñar los colmillos

            -Está bien –dijo, aunque no muy convencida

            Salió de la clase y el profesor volvió a cerrar con magia el aula. Miró de nuevo a Harry, tenía el aspecto de un dragón humano.

            -¿Por que no se ha asustado al verte?

            -Porque ella ha visto mi forma humana… solo tú puedes ver esta forma

            Harry sintió su voz controlada por alguien mas "_Tú y yo ya hablaremos mas tarde_", sintió esa voz en su cabeza y le sorprendió, pero su aspecto exterior no lo reflejó.

**At**** last, relief**

_(Por ultimo, alivio)_

**A mothers son has left me sheer**

_(El hijo de una madre me ha dejado cambiar el rumbo)_

**The**** shores I seek**

_(Las orillas que busco)_

**Are crimson tastes divine**

_(De divino sabor carmesí)_

**I can't make myself heard, no matter how hard I scream**

_(No puedo hacerme oír, no importa lo fuerte que grite)_

            -¿Esta forma? ¿Que quieres decir?

            -Yo no soy Harry Potter –dijo con voz clara, mientras se acercaba a una de las mesas y se apoyaba contra ella- yo soy el Caballero del Dragón, aquel que durante tanto tiempo has deseado conocer –la marca en la frente le brillaba- soy el espíritu que ha ido pasando de Caballero a Caballero, desde los albores del tiempo

            -¿Quieres decir que tu eres el primero? ¿El único? –en su voz había una emoción clara

            -Yo soy la creación y la destrucción, la luz y la oscuridad, el primero y el único, la vida y la muerte, en mi empezó y en mi acabará.

            Severus tuvo que sentarse, le temblaban las piernas, si realmente era la autentica forma del Caballero, si realmente había ido pasando de cuerpo en cuerpo, viendo lo que había pasado durante la historia de la humanidad, entonces era…

            -No, no soy un Dios –Severus abrió mucho los ojos- solo soy una mera aberración, un error de la naturaleza, una apuesta de los creadores  –cerró los ojos un momento- en realidad los dioses me condenaron a morir sufriendo… -Severus no podía hablar, no sabía que decir, estaba tan impresionado que se había quedado sin palabras. -No debes preocuparte por el chico –dijo mientras se apartaba unos mechones de pelo de la cara- esto no cambiará su forma de ser, no lo permitiré –sus ojos casi resplandecieron- es demasiado puro e inocente –Severus seguía sintiendo las oleadas de poder que salían de ese cuerpo- por eso lo elegí, además, se lo que le espera en el futuro y necesitará que lo ayude, y necesitará de tu apoyo y confianza totales –se enderezó y se acercó al profesor- no se puede repetir lo que ha pasado hoy –le pasó uno de los dedos-garra por la mejilla a Severus- o lo lamentarás –era una amenaza, estaba claro

            Un escalofría, recorrió el cuerpo de Severus, pero luego quedó petrificado, entre los ojos hipnotizantes y el toque frío de la uña en su rostro, había dejado de pensar por unos momentos. No se lo podía creer, era demasiado impactante

**Ohh**** sensation**

_(Ohh sensación)_

**Sin, slave of sensation**

_(Pecado, esclavo de la sensación)_

            -¿Como te llamas? –preguntó de repente el adulto

            -Ilfirin, fuiste tu quien me pusiste ese nombre, ¿verdad? –le sonrió.

            -¿Volveremos a hablar?

            -No lo dudes, y será antes de lo que piensas –cogió la mano de Severus y puso las yemas de los dedos del hombre encima de la marca del Caballero

            Ilfirin cerró los ojos y una luz brillante lo envolvió, cuando Severus pudo volver a abrir los ojos, se encontró los ojos verdes de Harry, que lo miraban sorprendido. El chico soltó la mano del profesor.

            -Señor… yo no…

            -No hace falta que digas nada –le tocó el pelo y se levantó.

Severus giró la cabeza para mirar al chico de nuevo, había recuperado su altura y sus facciones habituales, los cuernos habían desaparecido, los ojos verdes, recuperaron su tono habitual, ese que tenía un deje de tristeza, lo único que no había cambiado era su pelo, seguía largo hasta mas allá de la cintura. En ese momento, Harry se lo estaba tocando.

            -Quieres que te lo corte? –preguntó de repente el profesor

            El chico lo atravesó con la mirada y asintió. Sonrió, los colmillos habían desaparecido. Las marcas negras del rostro tampoco estaban, al igual que las garras en las manos. Severus hizo un par de florituras con la varita y el pelo de Harry fue cayendo mechón a mechón al suelo, pronto había el suficiente como para hacer un par de pelucas. Harry había recuperado su aspecto normal. El profesor sabía que debía hablar con él en ese momento, o habría consecuencias…

            -Harry –empezó el profesor y captó su atención- tomaré medidas para que esto no vuelva a repetirse –se calló un momento- pero te recomiendo que pongas un escudo anti-hechizos alrededor de todas tus pertenencias

            -Si señor

            Severus vio en los ojos de Harry, algo que lo iba a perseguir, hasta en sus pesadillas, la culpa, la culpa de haberlo obligado a transformarse al no fiarse de él.

            Harry escuchó lo que Severus tenía que decirle, pero no le perdonaría aún, más que enfado, se sentía dolido con el hombre, porque no había confiado en su palabra. Suspiró y sin siquiera despedirse, salió de la clase.

            Como era demasiado tarde para ir a Herbología, subió hasta la torre Gryffindor para descansar un poco, la verdad es que las transformaciones lo cansaban bastante, pero ya no era como las primeras veces, cada vez se cansaba menos, como mínimo, ahora ya no se desmayaba. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero en su mente se sintió observado.

            -_Harry _–sintió que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, pero solo era en su mente, esa no era la voz de la conciencia- _Harry, soy Ilfirin_ –es extraño sentir otra voz que no sea la tuya- ¿_sabes que te estoy escuchando pensar?_ –normal que lo escuchara, estaba en su mente, era una parte de él- _veo que como mínimo la base la tenemos, pero espera, tomaré una forma corpórea_

            Harry no sabía a que se refería, pero pronto tuvo su respuesta, en su mente apareció la imagen de un joven de unos 22 o 23 años, vestido de forma bastante extraña, aunque eso no era lo que llamaba más la atención, mas bien eran los largos y negros cuernos que le salían de la cabeza. Iba vestido con una especie de falda que le cubría desde la cintura hasta los pies descalzos, rodeándole la cintura, tenía como un cinto de ropa que estaba rematado con una hebilla de reluciente oro, con la marca del Caballero del Dragón. Por encima de la ropa, llevaba una capa de color rojo sangre de cuello alto que le cubría parte del torso desnudo, para rematar, tenía una especie de hombrera también de oro, que acababa en punta algunos centímetros mas separado de sus hombros. La verdad era que el joven inspiraba miedo y respeto a la vez, con su cabello largo y negro que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura y los cuernos en la cabeza.

            -¿_Puedes tomar una forma corpórea? Solo tienes que imaginarlo_ -Harry lo intentó, era mas fácil de lo que parecía, y pronto estaba sentado con Ilfirin en un par de sillones que también había imaginado- _Bien, ahora que ya estamos cómodos, podemos hablar tranquilamente sobre esto_ –se apartó unos mechones de pelo de delante de los ojos- _supongo que te explicaron como aparec_ –Harry asinti_- bueno, no debes conocer la historia completa…_ -el chico frunció el ceño- ¿_crees que una mujer y un dragón hubieran mantenido una relación de forma natural? _–Harry neg_- en realidad no lo hicieron,_ _fue una hazaña de los Valar…  _

-¿Que es un "Valar"? –preguntó el chico confuso, su voz sonaba algo diferente en su mente

            -_Son los creadores del mundo y de las estrellas, aunque ellos no se consideran dioses_

            -¿Y existen de verdad? –preguntó interesado- ¿Donde están?

            -_Claro que existen_ –sonrió de nuevo- _viven arriba_ –señaló hacia un cielo imaginario- _Valinor, se llaman sus tierras_

            -¿Donde está Valinor? ¿Como se puede llegar allí?

            -_Los elfos deben invitarte en uno de sus barcos élficos… _

-¿Elfos? ¿Elfos domésticos? –volvió a fruncir el ceño

            _-No, los elfos domésticos, aunque tienen alguno de los rasgos de los antiguos elfos, son una rama muy separada… pero pronto podrás conocer a un elfo antiguo, bueno, en realidad a una elfa… algún día te explicaré el despertar y la historia de los elfos… tenemos tiempo de sobras _

            -¿Por que dices que fue una hazaña el crearte? –preguntó.

-_Porque los Valar no habían creado nunca antes vida_

            -¿Y porque te crearon?

            -_Para cuidar del mundo que habían creado, de las plantas y los animales… y para protegerlo de los desastres venideros_

            -Pero si te crearon para cuidar del mundo… ¿por que debes, debemos –se corrigió- morir sufriendo?

            -_Entre los Valar había uno que no estaba de acuerdo en mi nacimiento, Melkor se llama, creía que sería una amenaza, por eso fue él quien me impuso este castigo… pero volviendo a nuestro tema… _-parecía que no le gustaba esa cuestión en particular-_ entiendes porque nos transformamos en dragón_

            -En realidad –se recostó en su sillón- solo se que cambio… cambiamos de forma porque me enfado, me siento ultrajado, rabioso…

            -_Lo que pasa, es que yo soy un superconductor de emociones, y todo lo que sientes y lo noto de forma mas intensa…_ -apoyó el brazo en el apoyabrazos y la cabeza contra su mano- _sin embargo parece que empiezas a controlarlas, aunque lo haces inconscientemente_ –enseñó los colmillos al sonreír- _pero volviendo a lo de las transformaciones, soy yo el que se transforma, por eso no puedes controlarme, estás encerrado en tu propia mente_

            -No lo entiendo –Harry tenía fruncido el ceño

            -_Cuando tenemos la forma de dragón, soy yo el que controla el cuerpo, por eso no puedes predecir mis acciones, pero dentro de poco podrás controlarlo_

            Hubo unos momentos de silencio, mientras Harry procesaba esa información, aunque paradójicamente estaba ya en su mente.

            -_Puedes enorgullecerte de que estemos hablando_

-Porque?

            -¿_Por que en los, a ver… como lo contáis… mas o menos en los últimos 32.200 años que he ido pasando de cuerpo en cuerpo, solo he hablado con otros dos Caballeros_

            -Creo que no te he entendido… ¡¿dices 32.200 años?! –no era posible que existiera alguien con esa edad

            -_Si Harry, unos 32.200 años, milenio arriba milenio abajo, yo soy bastante más antiguo, pero mi cuerpo original murió. Mi memoria ha ido pasando de cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que mi alma y mi poder, que ahora te pertenecen _

            -No me lo puedo creer

            -_Pues vete acostumbrando a la idea_…

            -¿Y con dices que hablaste?

            -_Seguro que conoces a Myrddin Wylt_…

            -¿Quien?

            -_Creo que ahora le llamáis Merlín, y antes que él me comuniqué con mi primera reencarnación, uno de los primeros elfos que despertaron de su letargo, con él, bueno, con ella, viví 500 años, y supongo que algo de su carácter quedó en mi, fue mi reencarnación mas larga_

            Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

            -¿Por que Severus? –preguntó en un impulso

            -_Porque él… -_Ilfirin giró la cabeza hacia la derecha_- ya continuaremos hablando mas tarde, parece que vienen a buscarte_

-¿Que…?

            Ilfirin desapareció de repente, Harry se sintió algo mareado y meneado y decidió abrir los ojos, sus ojos físicos.

            -¡Harry! ¡Harry despierta! –era Ron

            -¿Q-que pasa? –se fregó los ojos con las puntas de los dedos

            -Harry, ¿estás bien? Hermione me ha dicho que Snape te ha echado una poción por encima…

            -No me ha echado nada –dijo con voz ronca- la poción no me ha tocado –se levantó- estoy bien Ron –le sonri

            -¿Seguro? –la verdad es que no parecía muy convencido

            -Si, seguro… venga, vamos a cenar –dijo escuchando el ruido de sus tripas

            -De acuerdo –sonrió el pelirrojo

            Bajaron a la sala común de la torre y ahí encontraron a Hermione que estaba explicando algo a unos alumnos de primer año, aunque cuando vio a Harry, se disculpó con una sonrisa y se acercó rápidamente a sus amigos.

            -¡Harry! El profesor Snape me ha dicho que estabas aquí -Harry frunció el ceño, como podía saber Severus a donde había ido, si no se lo había dicho!

           -_Severus simplemente lo sabe -_oyó en su mente

            -¡¿Que?!

            -¿Que pasa Harry? ¿Por que gritas?

            _-No hace falta que pronuncies la pregunta en alto, recuerda que te oigo pensar -_en su voz extraña, había un deja de diversión- _pero respondiendo a tu pregunta… recuerda que él es el único que consigue calmarnos_

            -¡Harry! ¡¿Harry me escuchas?! –Ron le pasaba una mano por delante de los ojos

            -¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Dime? –la voz en su cabeza lo distraía con facilidad

            -Decía que… ¿por que no bajamos al Gran Comedor?

            -Ah… si, vamos -Harry siguió a sus amigos por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Hermione le echaba miradas furtivas, como si el chico fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. -Hermione –habló al final- estoy bien, no te preocupes

            -¡Por cierto Harry! –Ron cortó toda posible respuesta de la chica- ¿sabes a quien tendremos de profesor de DCAO?

            -¿Ya lo sabéis? ¿Quien es?

            -Si, Ginny nos lo ha dicho –habló Hermione que parecía de repente un poco emocionada

            -A una elfa… se llama Tinomel

            -Tindómiel, Ron –le corrigió su amiga

            -Bueno, como se llame –hizo un movimiento con la mano que indicaba que eso no era importante- ¡dicen que es muy vieja! ¡Corre el rumor de que tiene 31.000 años! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!

            -¿Una elfa? ¿Tindómiel? ¿31.000 años? –Ron asintió de forma fervorosa- vaya

            -¡¿"_Vaya_"?! ¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir? –el pelirrojo parecía contrariado

            -Que quieres que te diga… hasta que no la vea…

            Estaban llegando a la entrada del Gran Comedor, cuando de repente alguien se les paró en frente, en realidad delante de Harry, quien frenó en seco para no colisionar. Los tres Gryffindor miraron al que se había puesto delante: 

Era una mujer, de bellos y suaves rasgos, bastante delgada y alta, de al menos 1,75m, de ojos azules brillantes, llenos de conocimientos y sabiduría, el pelo oscuro le caía haciendo ondas hasta prácticamente media espalda. Iba vestida con unas botas de extraña piel, unos pantalones ajustados marrones, una túnica verde que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y una capa de un color gris-verde-azulado que le colgaba de la espalda. Pero lo que realmente destacaba de la mujer no era el arco y el carcaj que llevaba colgados a la espalda, sino mas bien sus orejas puntiagudas, que destacaban de sobremanera.

            -Harry Potter –su voz era dulce y melodiosa, como si estuviera cantando una canción- es un gran honor conocer al nuevo portador –dijo inclinándose ante él

-¿A que se refiere? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad

            La elfa Tindómiel la miró, pero no contestó, y Harry estuvo agradecido por eso.

            -_Tindómiel, hija de __Tindóverel e Isilmë,__ es un gran momento para el reencuentro_  -Ilfirin hablaba desde la mente del joven Gryffindor__

            -**_Elen_****_ sila lúmmenn´ omentielmo_**_(Las estrellas brillan en la hora de nuestro encuentro)_ ¿_Como os nombráis ahora, antiguo? _ -la voz de la elfa penetró en la mente de Harry, pero en su tono había respeto y algo de emoción

            ­-_Ilfirin _

            -_Vaya -_la elfa sonrió físicamente- _una palabra élfica, ¿quien es vuestro protector? -_parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien

            -_Severus Snape, es el profesor de pociones  _-contestó con un deje de burla

            -¿_El hombre de pelo negro?_

            -_El mismo_

            En ese momento, como si lo hubieran llamado, apareció por uno de los pasillos que provenían de las mazmorras, el susodicho profesor de pociones.

            -¿_Él?_

            -_Él_

            -Vaya_, noto un gran potencial en ese hombre… aunque con una vida muy triste_  -Severus se había parado un momento al ver la elfa y a Harry, pero continuó andando, con la cabeza alta- _Uy__… pero que simpático_ -comentó guasona

            Tanto Ilfirin como Tindómiel empezaron a reírse en la mente del joven, quien no pudo evitar reírse también, por lo que se ganó miradas perplejas y extrañadas de Ron y de Hermione.

            -Harry Potter –volvió a hablar en alto- volveremos a encontrarnos pronto -Harry asintió y Tindómiel, después de volverse a inclinar, giró y entró en el Gran Comedor, seguida de cerca por los tres Gryffindor.

            -¿_Por que se ha inclinado_? -preguntó confuso Harry

            -_Porque es muy joven, y estaba hablando con un mayor… solo tiene 31.000 años, es una chiquilla en comparación a mi_

**_----Fin Capítulo 8----_**

Lyrics by: **Portishead**. Song: **Biscuit**.

            _Primero de todo, siento no haber subido el capítulo ayer… pero me fui de parranda, y claro, no me conecte :P… Bueno!! Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pq sale Ilfirin por primera vez!! Y es que Ilfirin ME ENCANTAAAA!!! Así que acostumbraros a la idea de "doble personalidad" de Harry… pq la vamos a explotar en profundidad . Bueno, que os puedo aclarar… ah! Si, nadie ha acertado la friki pregunta de esta semana… así que no hay puntos para nadie XDD. Hoy hace la pregunta Khari… así que a ver si la adivináis, no es muy difícil… aunque quizás necesitéis algo de background… (Por cierto! Quien lo acierte, tendra 2 friki puntos en vez de uno!). Y venga, una pregunta que os haré yo tbn! Que esto es divertido! Que relación creéis que tienen/tenían Ilfirin y Tindómiel? Bueno, que mas… Tindómiel… acostumbraros a ella, pq tbn será importante… siento que no sea Tonks la profe, pero es que la elfa tiene mas papel del que parece XDD… algo mas? Mmm… bueno, recordad que la lista para apuntarse a las actualizaciones del fic, sigue abierta… así que ya sabéis, dejad vuestra dirección y yo os agrego . _

**C****OMENTARIOS DE LAS BETAS**

            **Mereth**: ¿A que mola Ilfirin? Esta muuuuuy bien!!! A mi personalmente me dan ganas de quitarle la faldita esa que lleva ;) Como podéis intuir este fic acaba de entrar casi en la categoría de crossover con El Señor de los Anillos (los Valar, Valinor, elfos, etc pertenece a Tolkien no a nosotras), de lo que me hago totalmente responsable (Si soy adicta a Tolkien y bien orgullosa que estoy de ello ) XDDD Con respecto a lo de varios significados. Si el diccionario ese que tienes es español-quenya; quenya-español. Busca las palabras que te salieron al buscar viento en la parte quenya, ahi suele matizar. Ah! Antes de que se me olvide tanto Nariko como yo somos las responsables de la seccion de merchandising de DK dedicados a peluxes de dragones . Tenemos unos cuantos xo se los hemos pasado a Silver para que les diera el visto bueno y aun no ha contestado... Me pregunto porque.......XDD Xao! ****

            **Khari**: Holaaaaa! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! A que es genial Ilfirin... a mí sinceramente me recuerda a Yusuke de Yu Yu Hakuso cuando se transforma en espiritu... Y Tindomiel? Es tan mona... aunque hace gracia eso de que sea una chiquilla pq tiene 31000 años... pero bueno... aquí yo no mando... y que tal la conversación que ha tenido Ilfirin y Harry... o Ilfirin y Sevy. Venga... esta vez seré yo quien haga la pregunta... a ver... _quien es capaz de decirme que es lo que quiere decir Ilfirin cuando le dice a Sevy que el es la creación y la destrucción, la luz y la oscuridad, el primero y el único, la vida y la muerte, en mi empezó y en mi acabará?_ Venga... a ver si lo acertais.Un besito y hasta el proximo cap.!!

            **Mayu**: Enga a ver kien se imaginaba k esta era la prof? XD a mi me encanta XD y k deciis de ese ilfirin! ñam!!! yo kiero uno pero de verdad XD en fin, mientras me tendre k conformar con el dibu k tengo de el -- XD bue como veis draco siempre fastidiandola en fins... --UU bah por hoy me callo ya pero k no sirva de precedente XD eso si, si este capi os a parecio bueno los siguientes ni os cuento

            **Vanna**: Y esto es solo el preambulo. Ehhh, puedo ponerle los dientes largos a tus asiduos lectores? Algo asi a lo que tu haces conmigo....?? jejeje. Ha estado bien, verda? Y que tal Ilfirin?? Pues lo siento mucho, pero la cola es larga. En breve abriremos la lista de reserva, pero no se promete nada.Tema recurrente es nuestro de merchandaising. Hemos añadido un nuevo objeto, y si, viene con bomba de aire, para poder hincharlo. jijijijijji. Vale, esta vez me he pasado. Pues eso, que oireis hablar mucho de nuestro Ilfirin, no os dire si para bien o para mal... jijijiji. Bahh, no se hacer esto, a la que se le da bien es a Sil, q siempre te deja con ganitas de mas... Una lo intenta pero.....

            **Nariko**: Eiis! Buen capi ¿eh? Un poco más y entre Draco y Snape hacen que un dragón asesino andase suelto por el colegio…  Mala suerte, esta vez no ha podido ser xDD ¿Y k tal Ilfirin? Wapo ¿eh? A mi se me cae la baba xDD Weno, como veterinaria oficial del fic seguiré intentando que me dejen hacerle la "revisión de sanidad" a él tb… 

            **Kina**: Bueeenoooooo x fin puedo aparecer YO x aqui!! XD x cierto… muy gracioso lo d Lisboa pero no acepté las condiciones del contrato x eso volví :P bueno bueno bueno como soy la novata aquí primero quiero saludar a todas las betas (si q esta Silver es una codiciosa xD)… uolaaa!! Mereth gracias x los ánimos!! O Es una lástima q no estuviera disponible en el capi 6…el Ilfi peluche es mi favorito TTTT (dichosa selec ¬¬) Y q puedo decir d este capi?? Q ME ENCANTA ILFIRIN!!! (aunke no es novedad XD) jijiji me recuerda a Yusuke… pq será?? P Ya era hora d q apareciera Ifi… y Tindómiel tb! XDDD me encanta eso d q es un chiquilla con 31.000 años… este fic cada vez es más bueno - La verdad es q no se q más decir… ya me iré enrollando más adelante ;P x ahora estoy contenta d poder respirar x aquí XD Ale deeew!!

            **_Bueno, y empezamos aquí con los reviews!!_**

            **Mayu_: _**_Ale! Ya stas contenta por ser la primera?! XDD Aunque en este difícilmente lo serás! Pq si no stuvieras con los italianooooooooos XDDD. Jajaja nunca se que decirte pq aunque dejas reviews, no se que te puedo decir… por cierto! QUIERO KISKILLEO YA!! Jajajaja Mayu cariño, tu tienes todos los frikipuntos que quieras! Además, no te hace falta participar, pq tu ya tienes el premio! XD. Los numeros esos tienen alguna logica, o te los has inventado? Como minimo, si fueran binarios… XDDD Bueno, ya sabes que para mi Siri tbn hubiera sido Jonny Deep… y Rems Ewan McGregor! Alep, te dejo aquí :P. Kiss _

**        Mereth: **_Olas por aquí! Olas por el msn! XDD. Jajajaja si… tengo que escribir lo de la transformación de Rems… Ahhhh se siente! Kina se pertenece a ella misma XDD… yo creo que ella deberia tener el copyright del nombre… seguro que se ganaba una pasta con los portugueses! XD. Vale tendras acciones, pero primero tenemos que constituirla, y como socia deberías aportar una cantidad minima! XD. Pero eso que le da Sev, es a largo plazo… así que nunca irias a clase! XD. Sip… tas mal, pero eso ya lo sabía XD. Jajaja prefiero que me escribas Cookies, y que dejes los animales para las clases de biología! XDD. Kiss_

            **Nelly Esp**: _Ooolas__! Jajaja vale, es bueno saber que tenemos una lectora fiel . Y eso de la memoria del Caballero… jejejee no sabes como lo has clavado, aunque por el momento tendremos que esperar para que aplique alguno de estos encantamientos antiguos :P. Jajaja veo que el dragoncillo blanco ha causado impacto! XDD Tranquila, saldrá mas veces , pq a mi tbn me encanta! Kiss_

            **Jarlaxe****-Bregan**: _Oolas__! Si lo se… los examenes nos afectan a todos por igual… ais, que asco -.-. Veo que teneis ganas de ver como el resto se enteran de que es el Caballero del Dragón eh… bueno… falta un poco aun… :P. Ale! Que vayan bien los examenes (si aun estas con ellos) y sigue leyendo! Kiss_

            **Kirai**: _Bones__ wapa. Jajaja tranquila, en Sev t'acabara fent pena, possiblement ploraras per culpa seva… ja veureu ja… si es que… i en Harry, bue, ja no es desmaiarà tant :p. Deixa, en Dray ja surt ja! Si es el que ho embolica tot sempre! XDD, fixa't en el 8! XD. Si que tenim gust, si! XD. I el diari? Et refereixes a que dibuixi el diari? O els dracs que hi surten? Kiss_

            **Llunaa**: _Boones__! Jajajaja si, en Voldy sempre ha sigut un destorb! XDD com dic jo, es mes perillos que en Voldy en un campament de muggles XDDD. No dona! No sera "profesor" titular, ja que no cobrara XDD… i no, no podra treure punts, encara que si que podrá fer fora a la gent de la classe! XD. Jajaja tranquila, la profe de Defensa ja surt jaaaa!! XDD. Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams:** _Olas wapa! Siento no poderme pasar por los fics por el momento… pero estoy liadisma con los examenes, y hasta que termine, na de na… snif… prácticamente solo me conecto para mirar el correo y para subir el fic! Por cierto… que es "Shaman King"? Es una serie? Es que no me suena ;;. Kiss_

**Rac****: **_Buenaaas__! Así me gusta, que dejeis reviews , es que me encanta leerlos!! Creo que es una de mis aficiones favoritas :P. Me alegra que te guste como enfoco el fic… aunque me cuesta lo mio… y Dumbi… jijiji estás en el fic adecuado… Dumbi se va a cagar!! XDDDDD (Siento la expresión :P, pero es quizá, la mas adecuada XD). Kiss_

**Amazona Verde:**_ Olas! De verdad dejaste review? Pq creo que el ff.net pasó de dejarlo… y en el correo tpco llego ;; snif. Jos… de verdad os gustó tanto el capi? O era solo por llevarme la contraria? XDDD. Sip, el ED es una gran fuente de ideas… y la relación Sev-Harry jijijijiji ya verás ya… aunque poco a poco… espero que sigas leyendo, y dejando reviews! Kiss_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Buenas wapa!! Que quieres decir con eso de hacer una excepción? A quien no quieres saludar? :P. Vale… si, quiza si que es obvio que era élfico XDDD, pos espera XDD. Jajajaa lo siento, pero ya dije que Rems volvía, aunque no para dar clases. Jejeje quizá no te va a encantar Sev… pero te advierto que voy a conseguir que te guste! Aunque sea dandote pena! Y por su culpa vas a llorar! (jejeje te lo aviso hoy… 24 de junio de 2004…), pobre musa… tienes que dejarle tocar un poco a Rems! XDDD. Jajaja sip… Ron no me gusta, no me ha gustado nunca, y nunca me va a gustar! Es como Percy o Ginny… que no hay forma… es superior a mi… y a ver, Ron y sensibilidad no pueden ir juntos en una frase! XDD, y Herms… si tranquila, se enterará… a su debido tiempo XD. Tranquilos! En el ED no va a estar solo… así que tpco se estresara tanto! XD. Sip, los dibus de Sev son como los que hago yo… aunque él los hace en blanco y negro, y yo los pinto. Jajaja bonita frase "Espera a que vea a Ilfirin" muhahahahaha no sabes cuanta razón tienes en eso! (bueno, posiblemente si lo sepas… pq ya has leido el capi XD). No estreses a la musa! Que esta vez se ha portado bien! XDD Kiss_

**Fayna**_: Olas wapa! Jajaja me has visto el plumero… soy mala, y mucho! XDD Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Marla**_: Buenas! Jajaja sip, Sev tiene un corazón de oro, aunque él no se lo crea! Jajaja y Rems, lo siento pero no… aunque va a correr por ahí (y nunca mejor dicho! XD). Sip… vamos a intentar evitar que se transforme delante de los niños… pq podrian chivarse a Voldy… y al resto de la comunidad magica! XD. Si tranquila, las alas volveran a aparecer… aunque tendrás que esperar :P. Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Bones wapa! Jajajaja els examens ens afecten a tots ;; quin sofriment de vida… ais… i aixo de'n Sev… hum, posiblement, pero seria pq jo li estaria tot el día a sobre! XDD Jajaja tranquila, les coses s'animen per moments… les mmm…. 6 betes estan emocionadisimes… tot i que ara que hi penso… la Nariko va mes lenta que les altres XD. Jeeeeeee sip… aixo d'amagar-se a l'habitació de'n Harry es sospitos si… jijijiji pero encara no, pel moment no :P. Ais… has vist que no has encertat aixo del profe, pero crec que te mes joc la elfa, que el cosi del calamar… tot i que tpc es una mala idea! XD. Ais… al cine no em deixava parlar la molt warra XDD… sera pq jo ja havia vist la peli? XDD, llastima que no poguesis venir ;; snif… que s'hi fara, bue… com que encara en queden unes guantes XDD. Jejeje si… en Rems es molt llest… jijijijiji no dic res, no dic res XDD. Ales… kiss!!_

**Mariet**** Malfoy**_: Olas wapa!! Me gusta tu review … que sepas que a Harry aun le queda mucho por sufrir… es que quizás es el sentimiento mas fácil de expresar :P. Y lloraste con Sev y Harry… pos no quiero ser la culpable de que provoques una inundación… pero ya te aviso que hay algunos capis de mucho culebron UU… los cuales, por cierto, me afectaron de sobremanera… pero bueno, ya lo leeréis. A mi Sev me encanta, así que era normal :P. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews!! Kiss_

**Reyka**_: Jajajajaja buenas! No te preocupes por hablar mal! Yo tbn tengo un insulto/palabrota en la boca siempre XDD. De verdad os hizo llorar? O.o pos no quiero ni saber lo que haréis cuando leáis alguno queee UU… bueno, que quede claro que Sev es MIO!! Mi tesoro!! XDD Jajajaja eso del carácter de Sev hacia Harry… jajaja ya has visto lo que ha provocado no? XD. Sigue leyendo!! Kiss_

**Wiz**_: Bones! En cap moment he dit que sigues una merda… sino que el vaig trobar una mica aborrit… res mes, com tot el que escric, m'agrada força… pero aixo no vol dir que m'agradin tots igual :P. Jajaja de debo he aconseguit que a mes gent li agradi Evanescence? Jajjaa que fort! XD. Gracies per les idees de cançons… la veritat es que la de Limp Bizkit ja la tinc :P… nomes que s'ha d'adequar a un dels capis… i a vegades no es facil… Bue, continua llegint! Kiss_

**Kendra**** Duvoa**_: Olas! Jajaja no me estoy volviendo adicta… es que siempre lo he sido! XDD Jejejeje a Sev creo que le falta poco para tener un trauma… y yo… bueno, ya lo tengo a causa del último capítulo que he escrito… ais, que dolor, que sufrimiento! Jejejejejeje nope! Harry tiene mucho trabajo, Rems no viene a dar clases y Sev tiene suficiente con las pociones . Bueno, sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Ossis**_: Olas! Jejejeje el review es claro y conciso! XD Estoy bien, ahora ya si :P… gracias por leer… y sigue haciéndolo! Kiss_

**Clau**** de Snape**_: Buenas wapisima! ME ENCANTA EL REVIEW! Sabes que una de mis betas actuales, empezó dejándome reviews del mismo tipo que tu? XDD Bueno, vamos por pasos… de verdad os gustó el capítulo?! Es que me he sorprendido! XD. Sip, Voldy es malo malo malooooo y ya verás que malo que es (MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA - risa de la que sabe mas XD). Sip, no lo parece, pero Sev se preocupa mucho por Harry, se preocupa mas por el chico que por su propia vida :p, y si, es algo celoso (por no decir mucho :P). Jajaja si, Sev dibuja, y bien que lo hace! Y talentos ocultos… bueno, para eso tendremos que esperar… al menos a que Harry cumpla 17 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (ale, ya lo he dicho! XD). Uy… sin curro? Cuantos años tienes? Que has estudiado? De que te gustaría trabajar? Y ya puestos… de donde eres? :P. Bueno, en el ED hay alguno que otro Sly… pero no los "problematicos" (aka Dray). Mereth es muy buena, ya has visto que en su comentario te dice el que respecto al Quenya . Ale! Ves lo rapido que han pasado 15 dias? Jajajaja… bueno, y ahora el segundo review! Bueno, como minimo te has fijado que Rems no podía serlo… y Tonks… bueno, que conste que pensé en ella, pero me propusieron una cosa mejor jijiji y da un mejor resultado aun!! :P. Ale, ahora si te dejo! Kiss!_

**Nariko**_: Holes wapa! Les teves neuronas, i les de la resta!! XDDD pq ja saps que tinc una memoria que fa pena! XD. Si, m'ho vas dir… i ja et vais dir, que a mi era una de les coses que menys m'agradava! XDD. Jajaja ho sento, en Rems ja en te una propietaria (en el fic, dic XD, i t'estic donant moles spoilers dels capis que encara no has llegit… que per cert! Abans que llegeixis aixo, tens la desposta al "mail" i el capi 11!!). Ales! Fins dps! :P. Kiss_

            _Pos ale, aquí os dejo por hoy… recordad que podéis saber que aspecto tiene Harry e Ilfirin si entráis en mi bio… allí encontrareis los links a todos los dragones, y tbn a las formas humanas de los chicos! Que conste que Ilfirin es MIO! MIO! MIO! Y DE NADIE MAS! XDDD. _

_            Kiss,_

            **Sil******


	10. Chapter 9: Dragon Doll

**Capítulo 9: Dragon Doll **

Cuando Harry despertó al día siguiente, supo que algo interesante iba a suceder, y no porque Ilfirin se lo hubiera insinuado, que en realidad también, si no que era una sensación más personal.

-¡Vamos Harry! ¡Que hoy tenemos DCAO! –alborotó Ron

Al parecer, la elfa le había causado muy buena opinión al joven pelirrojo, y no era para menos, la verdad es que causaba impresión: su cuerpo esbelto, los ojos claros y sabios, la piel blanca y brillante, los rasgos suaves y finos, perfectos; el aspecto de la mujer era belleza pura e indescriptible. Ahora entendía el concepto de "belleza élfica", siempre lo había considerado casi un insulto (le recordaba a los elfos domésticos), pero ahora su significado adquiría otro sentido.

-Oye Harry –Hermione habló al chico, cuando ya estaban sentados en la mesa y empezando a comer- ¿de qué conoces a la profesora Tindómiel?

-Pues… esto… -Harry no sabía como salir de ese embrollo sin delatarse

-El Sr. Potter no me conocía –habló una voz a la espalda de los dos jóvenes, Ron que estaba sentado enfrente, no parecía enterarse de nada- pero yo si lo conocía a él –sonrió la elfa, enseñando su cálida y dulce sonrisa

Luego se alejó con paso majestuoso, pero sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera las flechas dentro del carcaj. Se desplazaba silenciosa como las sombras, pero con una presencia arrolladora. La contestación de Tindómiel pareció satisfacer a Hermione, que le preguntó que creía que les iban a enseñar en DCAO. Harry miró hacia el techo, era un día claro y brillante, y el cielo, totalmente azul, le llenó de tranquilidad y paz, era extraño que tuvieran tan buen día.

_-¿En que piensas? -_preguntó una voz en su cabeza

_-En… ¡oye! ¿No deberías saberlo ya?_

_ -Jajajaja -_se rió- _y lo sé, pero era para romper el hielo_

-Harry, ¿por qué te estás riendo? –Hermione tenía fruncido el ceño

-Es que me he acordado de algo divertido –sonrió burlonamente el chico

_-Tendrás que controlarte_ -se notaba que Ilfirin estaba de muy buen humor- _debes controlar tus expresiones físicas cuando estemos hablando… si quieres reírte, solo debes hacerte una imagen mental de ti mismo y reír lo que quieras… sino te tomarán por loco_

_-¿Mas aun?_ -preguntó sarcástico

_-Si, si… ya se a lo que te refieres_

_ -Cómo puedes saber…_ -no pudo terminar de hablar

_-Te recuerdo que siempre he estado contigo, así que he visto y sentido lo mismo que tu, sino más…_

_ -Tienes razón, lo siento _

_ -… incluso alguna vez he desplegado mi poder para protegerte…_

_ -¿Perdona? _-se imaginó a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño, y pareció funcionar, porque Hermione no le dijo nada

_-Si… cuando apenas tenías un año y Voldemort te atacó… fue gracias a mí el que solo conserves la cicatriz… siempre que te enfadabas y perdías algo de control sobre ti mismo… algo de mí iba despertando… por eso he tardado solo 4 transformaciones y la aparición de las alas para poder hablar contigo… eres muy joven_

_-¿Con Merlín y con tu primera reencarnación cuando empezaste a hablar?_

_ -Como los elfos no alcanzan la madurez hasta los 100 años… además de que controlan las emociones mucho mejor que los humanos… hasta que no hizo unos 200 años no pude hablar con ella… y con Merlín… creo que más o menos cuando él tenía 25 años… pero su existencia fue mucho más pacífica y tranquila que la que tendrás tu_

_ -¿Por que? ¿A que te refieres?_

_ -Porque tu tendrás que enfrentarte a uno de los posibles desastres de este planeta… y te recuerdo que me crearon para protegerlo_

_ -¿Te refieres a Voldemort?_

_ -No, será un reto mucho más difícil que ese simple humano_

_ -¿A quien te refieres?_

_ -Ahora no debes preocuparte, aun falta mucho para eso y tenemos tiempo para prepararnos_

_ -¿Tu sabes lo que pasará?_

_ -Si, pero la visión está nublada y no se distingue el final de dicha batalla_

_ -¿Por eso me elegiste?_

_ -En parte si…_ -Harry notó como Ilfirin sonreía- _tendríamos que ir a clase_

-Venga Harry, tenemos que ir a clase –lo apremió el pelirrojo, el chico moreno levantó una ceja al más puro estilo "Snape", ¿desde cuando Ron quería ir a clase?

Hermione también pareció sospechar, ya que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La chica y Harry se miraron y negaron, ese chico era un caso perdido. El trío se dirigió a su primera clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO). Cuando llegaron, bastantes alumnos estaban sentados y hablando, solo había ravenclaws, parecía que necesitaban espacio para moverse.

-Buenos días –la profesora Tindómiel los sobresaltó absolutamente a todos- tomad asiento por favor –había entrado sin hacer ningún sonido, esperó a que los alumnos estuvieran sentados y en silencio- muy bien –les sonrió- mi nombre es Tindómiel de Doriath y seré vuestra profesora de DCAO… y tal como dice la primera palabra de la asignatura "defensa", eso es lo que aprenderemos: hechizos de defensa con y sin varita -Esa afirmación provocó el inmediato murmullo de los estudiantes de la clase.- Silencio por favor –ni siquiera elevó la voz- gracias –empezó a andar por la clase- parece que nunca os han enseñado las bases de la magia sin varita, que originalmente es la que se usaba –sus pasos no sonaban, así que debían seguirla con la mirada para saber donde se encontraba- debéis aprender a defenderos, tanto si tenéis la varita como si no, a ver –volvió a su mesa, donde había apoyado el arco y el carcaj con las flechas- quien sabe decirme porque se usa la varita –como siempre la mano de Hermione se elevó- ¿Si, Srta. Granger?

-Se usa como conductora, para concentrar la energía mágica

-Exacto, 5 puntos para Gryffindor –los de esa clase sonrieron a la inteligente chica- como muy bien ha dicho vuestra compañera, la varita solo sirve para canalizar la energía mágica, por si sola, la varita no tiene ningún poder, es nuestro propio cuerpo el que genera la magia, y debéis aprender a concentrarla sin usar ningún elemento externo, observad –puso una mano abierta delante de su pecho y del centro de esta empezó a formarse una pequeña bola de energía que pronto se convirtió en un llameante fuego del tamaño de una nuez -Muchos estudiantes soltaron gritos de sorpresa, y algunos incluso se inclinaron hacia delante para poder ver más de cerca esa maravilla.- Para conseguir hacerlo –habló Tindómiel sonriendo- debemos practicar la concentración y meditación –hizo desaparecer la nuez de fuego- ahora veremos como estáis de concentración

Los estudiantes se pusieron en la posición de meditación que Tindómiel les mostró, para empezar a intentar concentrar la energía.

-_Tu como Caballero no hace falta que medites, tus poderes se han desarrollado lo suficiente para poder hacer hechizos sencillos sin la varita_ -la voz de Tindómiel sonó en la cabeza de Harry- _la verdad es que interesaría enseñarte otras cosas_

_-No te preocupes Tindómiel, tendrás tiempo de enseñarle todo lo que deseas y que necesita_

_-Lord Ilfirin, es un honor volver a hablar con vos_ -en la mente de Harry se formó la imagen de la elfa inclinándose

_-No hace falta que me llames así, para ti es Ilfirin a secas, recuerda que es como si fuera de la familia_

_ -¡Eres de la familia!_ -Tindómiel pareció algo ultrajada- _eres parte de la que fue mi abuela, contigo aprendí la historia y la magia de los elfos, y por años que viva siempre formarás parte de lo que queda de la familia _

_ -Tindómiel, tienes una clase que atender_ –habló Ilfirin con una sonrisita

A ojos de Harry, la elfa pareció darse cuenta de algo, había mantenido la vista fija en los ojos de Harry y más de un alumno se había dado cuenta.

_-Ilfirin_ -pensó Harry_- ¿es verdad que eres su abuelo?_

_ -En realidad, deberías decir que soy su abuela_ –sonri_- mi primera reencarnación fue en una de las Primeras Nacidas, ella era una de las primeras elfas que despertaron y resultó que Tindómiel es su nieta_

_ -¿Pero tu no eres un "hombre"?_ -se refería a que pertenecía al genero masculino

_-No chico, yo soy "alma, memoria y poder", aunque en mi forma humanoide parezca un hombre, yo no tengo sexo ni nunca lo he tenido… por eso puedo reencarnarme tanto en hombres como en mujeres, elfos o elfas… además cuando mis hospedantestienen descendencia, mi poder no pasa a ellos, es inherente a mi alma y memoria_ -Ilfirin quedó callado, parecía estar pensando, para Harry era un poco paradójico, ya que él no podía leer la mente del Caballero- _si leyeses mis pensamientos, podría ser que tuvieran un derrame cerebral _-lo dijo tan grave que Harry se lo tomó en serio- _entiende que son demasiados años de vida… _

_-¿Algún día me dejaras ver como era el mundo de los elfos?_

_ -Claro_ –sonrió- _eso si puedo hacerlo_

-A ver –Tindómiel sobresaltó a Harry- quiero ver si os habéis concentrado lo suficiente… convocad la energía entre vuestras manos

Todos los alumnos, mas o menos dispuestos, juntaron sus manos, como si cogieran una pelota y concentraron su energía en ese punto. Algunas de las manos desprendían bastante energía, pero les faltaba algo de creencia en lo que estaban haciendo para hacer aparecer la llama. Algún que otro, conseguía hacer chisporrotear destellos de luz entre los dedos, pero rápidamente perdían la concentración y desaparecían.

-Señor Potter –Tindómiel se dirigía a él- ¿puede intentarlo, por favor? –había un deje de malicia en sus ojos. Harry suspiró y juntó las manos, en menos de 5 segundos tenía unas brillantes llamas azuladas entre las manos.- Muy bien Señor Potter, 10 puntos para Gryffindor –sonrió- de acuerdo, como deberes deberéis practicar la concentración y la invocación del fuego entre las manos, podéis iros

Tanto los chicos de Gryffindor, como los de Ravenclaw, se acercaron a Harry para felicitarlo, cosa que el chico agradeció, aunque estaba bastante azorado.

-Sr. Potter. ¿Puede quedarse un momento, por favor?

-Claro

Harry les aseguró a Ron y a Hermione que en cuanto acabara de hablar con Tindómiel, los atraparía para la siguiente clase. Los chicos, no muy seguros de dejar a su amigo ahí, salieron rechistando por lo bajo.

-Bien Harry –dijo una vez quedaron solos- quiero enseñarte a dominar la magia sin varita que Ilfirin está haciendo aumentar en tu interior, además de algún tipo de defensa élfica, como el uso del arco y la espada corta

-¿Y cuando lo hará?

-Por favor, si no estamos en clase, llámame Tindómiel y trátame de tu… parece que sea muy vieja –habló riéndose

-De acuerdo Tindómiel –sonrió, se sentía cómodo con ella

-Creo que tienes un horario bastante lleno… pero como pronto tendrás que dejar el quidditch…

-¡¿QUE?! –su reacción continuaba siendo la de un niño, a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos meses.

-Si tienes que aparentar que estás enfermo, no puedes estar jugando a quidditch…

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, antes de que acabe el curso, estarás volando de nuevo con tu escoba y persiguiendo la snitch

-Pero…

-Harry, no siempre podrás hacer lo que quieras… además, aprender lo que tengo que enseñarte, será vital para proteger a los que aprecias

_-Venga Harry, Tindómiel tiene razón_

-Podemos aprovechar las horas de esas tardes, y quizá algún fin de semana mas… pero creo que no nos hará falta

-No estoy de acuerdo

-Da igual que no estés de acuerdo, es una cosa que debes aprender, aunque para ello tengas que sacrificar algo de tiempo

-Pero…

-Harry, puedes volar siempre que quieras, con la escoba o con las alas, da igual… pero debes aprender esto ahora –entrecerró un poco los ojos- y ni se te ocurra transformarte ahora…

Harry no se despidió, salió de la clase como una tormenta veraniega. ¿Quién se creía que era esa elfa? ¡Hacía un día que se conocían y ya le mandaba lo que debía y lo que no debía hacer en su vida! ¡¡Como si no tuviera suficiente ya con el viejo chocho!!

_-Tranquilízate Harry_ -la voz de Ilfirin intentaba calmarlo, aunque estaba claro que él también sentía rabia_- no debemos… transformar_ -estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo

_-Lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar_ -la rabia fluía como lava encendida por sus venas

_-Sal… fuera_ -pidió el Caballero- _Severus_… -no se lo decía a Harry, mas bien parecía llamarlo

Harry fue dando pasos, apoyándose contra la pared. Se sentía muy cansado, y le dolía todo el cuerpo, normalmente sus transformaciones no eran tan dolorosas. Oía las voces de los estudiantes… no podía transformarse ahí.

Unos pasos resonaban en el pasillo en el que estaba Harry, sabía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y entonces Ilfirin no podría evitar cambiar.

Se sintió alzado del suelo y la sensación que experimentó fue casi indescriptible: paz y tranquilidad, seguridad y bienestar, no quería soltarse nunca de esos brazos… Una voz le penetraba el cerebro, pero no entendía lo que decía, tampoco le importaba, mientras el que lo estuviera sosteniendo no lo dejara nunca.

Movió sus brazos para agarrar a su "salvador", no quería soltarse, no quería moverse, el mundo podía dejar de girar, el sol podía no volver a brillar… ya nada importaba, solo necesitaba sentir ese nuevo sentimiento de seguridad…

**(When this began)**

_(Cuando esto comenzó)_

**I had nothing to say **

_(No tenia nada que decir)_

**And**** I get lost in the nothingness inside of me **

_(Y me perdía en la nada que hay dentro de mi)_

**(I was confused)**

_(Estaba confuso)_

**And**** I let it all out to find**

_(Y lo deje todo para encontrar)_

**That**** I'm not the only person with these things in mind **

_(Que no soy la única persona con estas cosas en su cabeza)_

**(Inside of me) **

_(En mi interior)_

**But**** all the vacancy the words revealed **

_(Pero se ha revelado todo el vació de las palabras)_

**Is**** the only real thing that I've got left to feel **

_(Es lo único real que me queda por sentir)_

**(Nothing to lose) **

_(Nada que perder)_

**Just**** stuck/ hollow and alone **

_(Simplemente atrapado/hundido y solo)_

**And**** the fault is my own, and the fault is my own **

_(Y la culpa es toda mía, y la culpa es toda mía)_

Severus estaba en sus habitaciones, es día solo tenía clases por la tarde, así que podía liberarse por unas horas de esos mocosos, aunque le preocupaba el que Harry pudiera transformarse.

Estaba sentado en su sillón de piel favorito, leyendo un libro de pociones y se sentía relajado, algo muy extraño en su persona. Acababa de empezar un capítulo sobre pociones para dormir, cuando algo dio un salto en su interior, no se había percatado antes, pero esa sensación la tenía siempre que el chico de ojos verdes se enfadaba mucho.

-_Severus…_

Esa voz… frunció el ceño, ¿podía ser que Ilfirin se intentara comunicar con él? Se levantó con un salto, y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, apartando a los estudiantes que no tenían clase y quitando puntos sin importarle la casa.

Siguió su instinto ¿instinto? ¿Desde cuando él tenía un instinto para poder seguirlo? Ese no era el momento de plantarse esas cosas, tenía que encontrar al chico… y lo encontró, en el suelo y temblando, no le importaba que hubiera estudiantes alrededor, simplemente tenía que impedir la transformación, se arrodilló a su lado y lo cogió en brazos. Sintió algo extraño, Harry le estaba traspasando sus sentimientos, su rabia y su frustración, pero eran unos sentimientos tan puros que prácticamente no lo hacían enfadar, simplemente los sentía. Sintió los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cuello, y supo que ese era el momento para salir.

Cargó todo el cuerpo del chico, y ante los desconcertados estudiantes, se lo llevó, no hacia la enfermería, sino hacia el exterior del castillo. Tuvo que hacer un rodeo para no pasar por la cabaña de Hagrid, el semi-gigante posiblemente solo le traería problemas.

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **

_(Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensaba que nunca seria real)_

**I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long**

_(Quiero dejar escapar el dolor que he sentido durante tanto tiempo)_

**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**

_(Borrar todo el dolor hasta que se vaya)_

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**

_(Quiero sanar, quiero sentirme como si estuviera cerca de algo real)_

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**

_(Quiero encontrar algo que haya querido todo este tiempo)_

**Somewhere**** I belong **

_(Algún sitio al que pertenezca)_

Llegó a la parte mas exterior del bosque, sabía que era peligroso entrar, y mas con los centauros enfadados tanto con Dumbledore como con Hagrid, pero no tenía otra opción. Penetró algunos metros, hasta llegar a un claro no muy alejado. Los brazos de Harry dejaron de hacer fuerza y se deslizaron fláccidamente por los hombros del hombre, el cuerpo quedó inerte por unos momentos. Antes de que ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de dejarlo en el suelo, la ya conocida luz blanca y brillante, rodeó el cuerpo del estudiante.

Severus notó como el cuerpo de Harry cambiaba de forma, y de peso, y acababa descubriendo que el Gryffindor se había transformado en un pequeño dragón sin alas, de color verde brillante, y que podía sostener perfectamente entre sus brazos. En realidad no parecía un dragón muy feroz, sino más bien un muñeco de peluche muggle, aunque tenía un detalle que difícilmente podrían imitar esos muñecos: desde la cabeza, hasta la punta de la cola, brillaba una fina hilera de fuego llameante, pero por más que Severus lo tocara, no se quemaba ni su piel ni su ropa. Era una sensación irreal, como tocar un pelo muy suave y caliente. Las llamas le lamían los dedos y los envolvían sin hacerle daño alguno. El dragón parecía estar dormido.

**And**** I've got nothing to say**

_(Y no tengo nada que decir)_

**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face **

_(No puedo creer que no me cayera de cara)_

**(I was confused) **

_(Estaba confuso)_

**Looking**** everywhere only to find**

_(Mirando en todas partes solo para encontrar)_

**That**** it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**

_(Que no es para nada la manera que yo había imaginado en mi mente)_

**(So what am I) **

_(Entoces que soy)_

**What**** do I have but negativity **

_(Que tengo si no negatividad)_

**'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me **

_(Porque no puedo justificar la manera en que todo el mundo me mira)_

**(Nothing to lose) **

_(Nada que perder)_

**Nothing**** to gain/ hollow and alone**

_(Nada que ganar/ hundido y solo)_

**And**** the fault is my own, and the fault is my own **

_(Y toda la falta es mía, y toda la falta es mía)_

-_Severus, no estamos dormidos_ -la voz de Ilfirin resonó en la cabeza del profesor- _solo estamos muy cansados por el esfuerzo_… -al parecer del hombre, la voz del Caballero parecía realmente cansada- _Harry ha hecho un gran paso… pero aun no ha conseguido detener el cambio_ -el adulto no sabía a que se refería

-¿Cómo es que puedo "oírte"? –preguntó de repente

-_Es algo inherente en nuestra relación_ -realmente parecía cansado- _creo que en todos esos libros que lees, casi no se habla del protector, ¿verdad?_

-Solo dice que el protector es el que puede calmar al Caballero, y ayudarlo a volver a su forma humana…

-_Cierto… ¿y nunca te has preguntado como es posible eso? ¿Cómo es que un simple mortal puede controlarlo_?

-Si…

_-Te lo contaré, pero no quiero que lo escribas en papel_ -esperó a que Severus se lo asegurara, antes de continuar- _el protector, al igual que el Caballero, se reencarna… aunque no conserva la memoria, se reencarna lo mas puro del alma y su poder original… el poder que consigue calmarnos…_

-¿Y si el poder se reencarna en una persona muy lejana al Caballero?

_-Nunca ha sucedido, y nunca sucederá… los poderes tienden a estar cerca o a acercarse, y mas cuando los poderes del Caballero despiertan… ¿crees que fue casualidad que Harry se apareciera aquí? No, necesitaba estar cerca del protector, necesitaba sentir su alma y su poder, su espíritu y su fuerza… _

-Pero… ¿por que yo? ¿Que me hace tan especial? –preguntó suavemente, era una pregunta que hacía semanas que le rondaba por la cabeza

_-El colgante… ¿recuerdas quien te lo dio? ¿Recuerdas que te dijeron?_

-Mi madre me lo dio cuando era muy pequeño, me dijo que alguien muy importante para mi futuro, iba a depender de él…

_-El protector anterior a ti, se lo dio a tu madre, justo la semana antes de que él muriera… justo la semana antes de que tu nacieras…_ -pareció suspirar- _mientras que el Caballero puede reencarnarse algún tiempo después de morir… el guardián debe hacerlo en el mismo momento de morir, en un mismo momento está en dos cuerpos… _

Severus acomodó mejor al dragón entre los brazos, casi no pesaba, pero se le estaban entumeciendo de estar tanto rato en la misma posición. Su colgante brilló de repente, al reflejar la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las espesas hojas de los árboles del bosque.

_-¿Sabes que representa su forma? -_Severus miró el colgante, aunque ya se lo conocía de memoria, era como un corazón, pero a la vez era una estrella.- _Heartagram__ se llama, la estrella representa de donde proviene tu poder y es de donde provenimos, y el corazón representa la unión entre el protector y el Caballero, su protegido… normalmente son un hombre y una mujer, pero se han dado algunos casos que tanto el Caballero como el guardián son del mismo sexo, a veces incluso una madre y una hija… pero el Caballero y el Protector deben amarse pura e incondicionalmente, sino su relación no tiene sentido_

-¿Disculpa?

_-Si el Caballero y el protector no se tienen una confianza ciega, y unas ganas de proteger al otro de forma que sea lo mas importante en sus vidas, realmente lo que hacemos aquí no tiene sentido…_ -Severus cada vez lo oía mas flojito- _yo no digo que tengas que amarlo físicamente, si quieres puede ser un amor paterno filial… _-su voz era cada vez mas débil- _igualmente… tu… ya… lo…_

Ilfirin pareció perder el conocimiento, el pequeño dragón había tenido un espasmo, las llamas habían resplandecido de repente con fuerza, pero ahora eran casi invisibles, estaban reducidas a la mínima expresión.

-Ilfirin… Harry… -no hubo contestación y empezó a preocuparse

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **

_(Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensaba que nunca seria real)_

**I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long**

_(Quiero dejar escapar el dolor que he sentido durante tanto tiempo)_

**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**

_(Borrar todo el dolor hasta que se vaya)_

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**

_(Quiero sanar, quiero sentirme como si estuviera cerca de algo real)_

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**

_(Quiero encontrar algo que haya querido todo este tiempo)_

**Somewhere**** I belong **

_(Algún sitio al que pertenezca)_

Se sentó en el suelo y mantuvo el cuerpo del dragón cerca del suyo. Era tan pequeño, parecía tan indefenso… era verdad, quería protegerlo por encima de cualquier cosa, y en realidad ya empezaba a confiar en el chico. Le había costado, su personalidad y sus malas experiencias se lo habían impedido, pero Harry había conseguido hacer que el corazón helado del profesor, volviera a latir con la vida.

Un extraño ruido alertó a Severus, era como si acercara una desbandada de algún animal con pezuñas, ¿quizá caballos? Pero en el bosque prohibido no había caballos, sino centauros...

**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**

_(Nunca me conoceré a mi mismo hasta que haga esto solo)_

**And**** I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**

_(Y nunca sentiré nada más, hasta que mis heridas estén curadas)_

**I will never be anything till I break away from me**

_(Nunca seré nada hasta que escape mí)_

**I will break away, I'll find myself today**

_(Escapare, me encontrare a mi mismo hoy)_

-¡Humano! ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar al bosque? –Severus se había puesto de pie y agarraba con fuerza al pequeño animal, lo había acercado mas hacia su cuerpo- ¿Que es lo que sostienes? –no estaba en la naturaleza de los centauros ser tan curiosos

Uno de los centauros, muy moreno, se acercó al profesor que ni siquiera se movió del sitio, mantuvo la cabeza erguida y los brazos alrededor de Ilfirin para protegerlo de lo que fuera.

-¡Humano! –exclamó el centauro cuando estuvo a escasamente un metro, Severus cerró los ojos- ¿Como te atreves a traer un dragón aquí?!

Los otros centauros patearon el suelo y estrecharon el círculo que habían formado alrededor del profesor. Por extraño que parezca, Severus no tenía miedo, en realidad era bastante inusual que el hombre lo tuviera. Abrió los ojos y los profundos pozos que eran sus ojos, brillaron con decisión, aunque los centauros no parecieron inmutarse.

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **

_(Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensaba que nunca seria real)_

**I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long**

_(Quiero dejar escapar el dolor que he sentido durante tanto tiempo)_

**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**

_(Borrar todo el dolor hasta que se vaya)_

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**

_(Quiero sanar, quiero sentirme como si estuviera cerca de algo real)_

**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**

_(Quiero encontrar algo que haya querido todo este tiempo)_

**Somewhere**** I belong **

_(Algún sitio al que pertenezca)_

-¿Cómo es que tus sucias e inmundas manos están tocando a una criatura tan pura e inocente? –el cambio de tema lo desconcertó un poco, la verdad era que el centauro no parecía muy amable, aunque el resto también emitían unos extraños ruidos

Severus miró al dragón e Ilfirin aprovechó ese momento para abrir sus ojos, eran de un brillante color amarillo, sin pupila. El fuego que recorría su cuerpo llameó con fuerza y los centauros dieron un paso atrás. Ilfirin miró a los centauros y estos posaron una de sus cuatro rodillas en el suelo.

-Antiguo –dijo un centauro de piel muy blanca, parecía un mayor- perdonad a Bane, es joven… perdonad nuestro sacrilegio… no sabíamos que vos estabais aquí.

_-Severus, déjame en el suelo, por favor _

Severus lo miró entre sus brazos, sabía que los centauros no le harían nada, pero cuando Ilfirin estuvo erguido en el suelo, el profesor agarró su varita rápidamente, aunque no la sacó. Era bien sabido que a los centauros no les gustaban. La verdad es que la escena que tenía ante la vista, era algo extraña, un grupo de enormes centauros, más altos que el propio profesor, con una de sus rodillas equinas en el suelo, mostrando respeto ante un dragón que no levantaba más de dos palmos y medio del suelo, casi parecía un peluche entre elefantes. Severus no se movió de donde estaba, y entonces pasó algo extraordinario.

Ilfirin se tocó con una de sus patitas, y no sin mucho esfuerzo, el lugar en el que tenía la marca del Caballero, cerró los ojos y una brillante llama azul lo rodeó totalmente. El tamaño de la llama fue creciendo rápidamente, hasta el punto en que varios centauros se echaron algunos pasos atrás. Severus no se movió, aunque el fuego le lamiera la ropa y la piel, no se quemaba en absoluto. Igual que había empezado, la llama azul desapareció de repente, mostrando en lo que se había transformado: había tomado la forma "humana" que había visto Severus el día antes, con los cuernos y el pelo largo, pero además lucía las alas rojas en la espalda, el aspecto era increíble.

-Severus –el "chico" se había girado hacia el hombre- ¿te importa transformarme algo de ropa? –preguntó con una sonrisa, enseñando los blancos colmillos

El profesor no contestó, solo paseó su vista por el perfecto cuerpo del joven antes de asentir. Sacó la varita y rasgándose un trozo de túnica, lo transformó en algo llevable para Ilfirin. Una vez "vestido", volvió a girarse hacia el centauro blanco.

-Me llamo Ilfirin –los centauros bajaron la cabeza- no encuentro justo la manera que tratáis a los humanos, y en especial a mi protector –movió una mano y comprendieron que se refería a Severus- ni a mi hospedador –fruncieron, si es posible, el ceño- Harry Potter –aclaró, aunque parecían continuar sin entender- y aunque debería castigaros –bajaron mas la cabeza- no lo haré… porque habéis servido bien a los poderes –su voz era profunda y penetraba con facilidad en la durísima piel de los centauros, para llegar a su corazón, quienes bajaron algo mas la cabeza, y ya la tenían a la altura del pecho- no quiero que tratéis así a los humanos, como criaturas vivientes, debéis compartir lo que Ellos os han dado –se refería a los poderes- debéis respetarlos al igual que ellos deben respetaros a vosotros…

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**

_(Quiero sanar, quiero sentir que pertenezco a algún sitio)_

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**

_(Quiero sanar, quiero sentir que pertenezco a algún sitio)_

**Somewhere**** I belong**

_(Pertenezco a algún sitio)_

Ilfirin giró la cabeza de repente, mirando más allá del hombro derecho de Severus. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, así que solo podía tratarse de alguna "cosa buena". Severus también giró la cabeza, aunque frunciendo el ceño, al menos mientras no vio que era. Tindómiel apareció de entre los árboles, llevaba una corona plateada con la fina silueta de unas hojas. Se paró de repente al ver la forma que tenía Ilfirin, inclinó la cabeza y continuó sus pasos.

-Lord Ilfirin –volvió a bajar la cabeza- vuestra imagen… mi abuela.. –tenía los ojos algo húmedos, sin duda estaba recordando algún suceso muy doloroso -Ilfirin se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Ya te dije que lo que tu abuela dejó en mi, ni en millones de años lo podrá borrar nadie… ya sabes que siempre estoy disponible para hablar

Los dos seres de más edad se separaron, Ilfirin miró a la elfa antes de dejarla del todo, Tindómiel, que no se había dado cuenta, reparaba por fin en los centauros.

-Centauros –susurró, y estos volvieron a inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto- los árboles cuentan vuestras acciones… parece que habéis echado a uno de vuestra propia especie… a un centauro…

-Antigua…

-Me llamo Tindómiel –algunos de los centauros mas viejos parecieron reconocer el nombre, habían abierto los ojos de sobremanera- si, hace algún tiempo visité estas tierras, las tierras en las que tenía que encontrar al Caballero de nuevo

-Tindómiel de Doriath –susurró el centauro blanco- no nos juzguéis por… -no pudo terminar

-Intentasteis atacar a unos niños humanos –la voz calmada de Ilfirin, les hizo poner los pelos de punta, incluso a Severus- y atacasteis a uno de los vuestros…

-Nebel, te conocí cuando apenas eras un potro, y nunca creí que unas criaturas tan nobles pudieran llegar a esos extremos… -La afirmación de la elfa, pareció hacer efecto, porque el centauro blanco bajó la cabeza, abatido.

-Puedo perdonar, pero no puedo olvidar… -habló el Caballero batiendo un par de veces las alas- nada podrá cambiar lo que habéis hecho… pero en vuestras manos tenéis vuestro futuro… y ya sabéis lo que pasará si no cambiáis de actitud –se giró- Tindómiel, Severus, vamos

Con paso firme salió del claro en el que los centauros seguían reunidos. Llegaron a otro claro, no muy lejos de los límites del bosque.

-Acércate Severus –susurró Ilfirin- tendrás que llevar a Harry hasta el castillo… he gastado la mayoría de su energía y no podrá mantenerse en pie, si es que aún está consciente

Cogió la mano de Severus y después de posar sus labios en los dedos del hombre, los puso encima de la cicatriz. La marca brilló por un momento y el cuerpo de Harry volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, sin las alas, sin los cuernos y sin conciencia.

**_----Fin Capítulo 9----_**

Lyrics by: **Linkin**** Parck**. Song: **Somewhere**** I Belong**.__

_ Weeenas!! Bueno! Este es uno de los capis favoritos por parte de las betas... más que nada, por la achuchabilidad del dragoncete y por la bronca a los Centauros… realmente me desahogué al escribirla XDDD. Que mas… que mas… os ha gustado la clase de Tindómiel? Jijijiji y os habéis dado cuenta a que relación me refería con la pregunta del capi anterior? _

_ Por cierto! El próximo capítulo… bueno, quizá debería decir Capi-bonus… es un especial sobre el primer Caballero del Dragón y su relación con Tindómiel… veréis que es algo triste, pero vale la pena que lo leáis, aunque no interfiera directamente con la historia… aunque, quizá si deberíais leerlo… pq mas adelante lo necesitareis…_

**Comentarios de las Betas:**

****

**Mereth**: Este capitulo es 1 de mis favoritos por dos razones: una el dragón que es completamente adorable y dan ganas de secuestrarlo para dormir todas las noches con él (kien no ha dormido con 1 peluche?) y otra Ilfirin desnudo!!!! Y no soy la única que piensa que esta buenísimo, Sev piensa igual que yo!! XD me resulta muy gracioso Ron babeando delante de la elfa y más aún la bola de fuego (soy 1 pirómana, si :P) UUU Espero que os haya gustado, el próximo cap es el bonus que tanto Mayu como yo inspiramos (no es pervertido gente, otra vez será :P)

**Vanna**: Ayss, a que es una pasada Tindó? Ya tenemos dos personajes nuevos, cada cual mas interesante que el otro, si cabe.... Aparecerán mas? Quien lo sabe... Bueno, vale, Sil lo sabe, pero no va a decir nada, no os hagais ilusiones, mira que yo lo intento, pero... Con respecto a Tindó... eso si que es un elfo como Erú manda, y no el puaaj de Dobby. Y el humor de Ilfi?? Si es que es tan.... tan..... tan... achuchable se queda corto, en serio. Ya lo iréis conociendo en profundidad, pero no demasiada, que para eso hay mucha cola, jisjisjis. Y ese Heartagram, y esos centauros, y Sev!! Y la mano, y los dedos, y los labios.... Ilfi!!!!! We Love You!!! jejeje. Venga gentecilla, q se de bien el verano. Me retiro a mi exilio....

**Khari**: Hola!!!! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Ohhh… este cap. me encanta… y es que lo dragoncitos de Silver son tannnnnnnn monos… y este en especial… es tan cuco… Ya aviso que como lo vea un dia de estos deambulando por aquí me lo quedo para mí solita! Así lo podré abrazar y achuchar siempre que quiera!! Y bueno… los centauros… a ver quien cree que ya era hora de que les dieran una lección? Yo la primera! Bueno… espero que os haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mí… nos vemos en el próximo cap!

**Kina**: Uooooolas!! Jeje éste es uno d mis capis favoritos x el encuentro con los centauros… y CLARO está x la clase d DCAO!!!! O [Kina con llamitas azules en la mano] si es q es mi clase favorita, no me perdería una ni aunke me estuviera muriendo!! . [emocionada] y menos con la profe q hay este año aunke no niego q cierto hombre tb podía "repetir curso" xDDD Y el pekeño Ilfi?? Es una auténtica monada con ese tamaño d peluche y su fuego llameante nn pero sigo prefiriendo el del capi 7 :P. X cierto Silver, mu chula la history del colgante XD y aun no me habeis contado lo del tráfico d peluches!!! ./. Ayyy la verdad es q hoy estoy cansina y no me inspiro para comentar U así q mejor lo dejo como está q no me ha salido muy mal q digamos (y sí, tengo abuela, 2 además :P). Ale pues… hasta la próxima… y a los q como yo trabajen este verano derechitos sin poder sentarse… ala, apechuga y pata XDDD

**Nariko**: Lo que más me gusta de esta capi es dificil de decidir : por un lado está el dragoncete de pelucheee (seguiré intentando secuestrarlo con la excusa que tengo que hacerle la revisión de salud) y por el otro lado está la lección que les dan a los centauros!!! Por regla general defiendo los derechos de todos los animales, pero... ¡Se lo tenían merecido! Ains weno... ¿Y la profe Tindo que os parece? Yo sigo diciendo que me gustaria más si fuera del genero masculino pero we... Me cae bien la elfa la verdad :P ¡Ala! Ta el proximo capi! :P

Mayu: We! Al fin algien puso a los centauros en su sitio ya era hora después de lo k le hicieron al pobrechico ;; snif, snif, aunk claro por lo k le hicieron a la bruja se merecen un premio tb XD Bue el prox capi es mi prefe hasta la fecha 0 si, mas k el prevé salio y to XD aunk me han chivao k hay de mejores aunk yo aun no llege --U en fins, espero k hayais disfrutado de este capi y nos vemos en el proximo a la hora de siempre en la cadena de siempre ;p

**_Y aquí vamos con los reviews!_**

**Siward**_: Olas! Siento no haberte contestado en el otro capi… pero cuando vi el review, ya lo tenía subido… y como soy una vaga :P… A mi tbn me gusta mucho el capi 8 … y bueno, slash? Sip, lo será… pero aun falta un poquitin, aunque ya voy dejando pistillas por aquí y por alla :P. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Vanna**_: Olas cariño! Se que no leerás esto mínimo hasta la semana que viene… pero yo te contesto igual… Primero de todo, que sepas que fuiste la primera en dejar review en este capi XDD. Referente a los títulos… tu sabes lo que me cuesta decidirme por uno?! XDDD Ilfi siempre ha sido y siempre será una ricura… espera a leer el 16 XDDDD. Como os haré entender que Ilfi es MIO?! Muahahahahhahaa miooo solo míooooo!!! Y solo yo le pondré la mano encima!! Ni siquiera Sev lo tocará!! Creo que tendré que hacer mini Ilfis… XDDD, bueno, yo no… mejor dicho otros dos xDD. Pero si puedes considerar que el fic es en parte tuyo… ya os lo he dicho muchas veces… yo lo comparto to… excepto a Sev y a Ilfi XDD… así que puedes tomarte la libertad de contestar preguntas . Esto del Codigo Da Vinci? Sabes que aun no lo he leído verdad? Ahora ya lo tengo en casa, pero aun no le he exado la mano encima! El Ocho tpco lo he leído… de la Sra. Neville (jajajajajjaja) leí el Circulo Mágico, y me encanto!! Ya te dije que tu no necesitabas friki-puntos… ya ibas a salir en eso que escribe Mereth. Aun no sabes la respuesta de la frikipregunta de Khari? Jijijijiji. Kiss_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Wenas! Jajajajaja Harry no lleva cuernos, simplemente los lleva… al igual que los dragones XDD, no tiene doble sentido :P. Alaaa pobre Tindómiel! XDD Y dices que compartieron su cuerpo? De donde has sacado la idea? Mmm… tu respuesta a la friki pregunta de Khari… hum… no vas mal… pero no es exactamente eso… lee el próximo bonus-capi XD. Sip, Hermi será importante mas adelante… me gusta la chica, no como Ron, quien me saca de quicio! . Mm… ya veremos cariño, ya veremos… yo creo que te haré llorar, llorar por Sev… Muahahahhahahahahahhaahaha (risita perversa), todas las que han leído dicho capi han llorado (y mira que alguna que otra de las betas es dura como una piedra!), ya lo veremos… Jajajaja que mal concepto de la musa! Coñe! Yo tbn quiero a Rems!! Kiss_

**The****Angel**** of Dreams**_: Ooolas! Que sepas que el dibu de Harry e Ilfi con sus respectivas formas ya sta echo… solo tienes que darle una ojeada a mi bio, y ahí encontrarás el link!! Kiss_

**Amazona Verde**_: Olas! Jejeje a mi tbn me encanta el 8… es uno de mis favoritos… la verdad es que lo escribí bastante rápido :P. Sip, Ilfi va a traer cola… es mu majo y simpático… y se le va la cabeza con facilidad XDDd (en este capi 9 lo has podido ver XD), además tiene cuerpazo!! Sip, lo de la elfa fue totalmente inducido… como no tenía profe de DCAO me propusieron esa solución, y ya me liaron… no puedes ni llegar a entender como me liaron! XDD Lee el 10 y quizá comprendas algo mas :p. Sip, Ilfi ya quiere mucho a Harry… al fin y al cabo va a… cof cof cof… no puedo decir na :P. Kiss_

**Wiz**_: Oleees! Aja! A les 8:30! Aixi que vam surtir de festa eeeehhhh XDD. Que sapigues que no m'importa que comentis les cançons… tb son importants, Aixa que es bo tenir una opinió mes . La cançó m'agrada força (la que em vas recomanar dic), a veure si la puc posar en algún lloc… pero saps que tinc mes de 270 lyrics a l'ordi? XDDDD Mira que tinc cançons per triar… i a vegades em costa tant :P. Es que ja ha entrat en categoría de Crossover… sobretot a partir del 10… Aja, no es una relació d'amor… bue, no d'amor com a parella, pero si que s'estimaven molt… No vas malament en les respostes, pero no son exactament aixo… en el 10 us la respondré :p. Kiss_

**Gandulfo**_: Olas! Joer corto y preciso XD. Kiss_

**Nelly Esp:**_ Buenas! Tu pregunta lo que quieras! Y yo responderé lo que pueda :P. Kiss_

**Pupy****-Chan**_: Olas wapa! Este tbn es uno de mis favoritos… jijiji es que se dicen muchas cosas de Ilfi! Jajajaja Ron? Si, es un pesado XDD. Tindómiel e Ilfi? Jijiji supongo que en este capi ha quedado claro… pero sino, espera al 10, alli si se aclara :D. Sip, a mi tbn me encanta Ilfi!! XDD. Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Bones wapa! Mm… em penso que a ESDA no hi ha cap Tindómiel… pero potser et sona pel cognom de l'Arwen, com es que Undómiel… I si, cada cop es complica mes… i no pots imaginar fins a quin punt XDD. Si, es vella pobreta… pero l'Ilfi encara en te meeees! En te MOLTS mes… espera al 10 i alla contesto :P. Bue, sense l'Ilfi en Harry ja estava malament del cap, aixi que nomes es un alicient. Na, ells casi no es barallen… nomes de tant en tant :P XDDD… jijijijiji espera a la proxima… es mes divertida XDDD, sobretot per les consequencies :P. Bue, en Rems a la peli, no esta tan malament… com a actor li clava la personalitat, pero per fisic --… mira, si no portes el bigoti aquell seria passable… No no, et deia que JO parlava XDDD. Si, es salten força cosa… pero es normal, no el poden fer tot, duraria hores i hores i hores… no que a nosaltres ens importes, pero clar XDD. Si bue, el cerval casi no surt… Sip, la Mayu es dolenta… pero ara la trobo a faltar ;; casi no la veig mai… snif… bue, continua llegint!! Kiss_

**Lynn**** R:**_ Buenaaaaaash! Los leiste todos de sopeton? Jajajaja te debiste pasar un buen rato… pq yo tardo prácticamente 15 min. a leerme solo uno XDD. Soy una lenta. Que suerte que justamente leyeras este entre todos los que hay en el ff.net! Yo adoro a Sev!! Espero que sigas leyendo! Kiss_

**Mereth**_: Ahora ya no stas tan estresada no? XDD. JAJAJAJa Ilfi es patrimonio único y exclusivamente mio! Que por algo salio de mi cabecita! XDD Además, ya sabes que Ilfi ya sta depilado… solo tiene pelos en la cabeza y en bueno… ya sabes (ESTO NO LO DESCRIBIRÉ EN EL R) xDDD. Jajajaja vale… a ver cuando creamos la empresa XDD. Jajajajjaa si si… parece que aquí solo hay mentes calenturientas, que piensan en relaciones amorosas entre los personajes… como si no hubiera otro tipo de relaciones XDD. La verdad? No se que piensa Vanna… pero creo que se refería al hincha-Ilfi (siempre hablando del dragón pequeño y plateado!)… eso para hinchar las alas… no se si me entiendes… aunque que conste que cuando lo leí la primera vez me quede - O.o!! Jajajaja si si… bajon XD… ahora ya no cuela esa excusa!! Kiss_

**Kina-San**_: Bones wapa! Clar que si!! Tu ets señora de tu mateixa XDd. Es que si estás desapareguda… com pretens que t'expliquem aixo dels peluixos… per cert… tu no deus pas saber com fabricar-los oi? Bue, si vols us podeu compenetrar XDDD, un drac cada una… o si es molt gran :P, entre les dues XDDD. Jajaja mira que es gros eeeehh!! Pero li diré a la Nar… XDD. UniZar XDD que bo XDD. Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Olees! Jajajaj a tu et passa com a mi… et molen els dolents :] jajajaja. Si bue… desgracia a Hogw? Et refereixes a carregar-se alguna part del Castell? Hum… bue, es pot pensar XDD. Nope!! –Sil amagant l'Ilfi que te a casa- es MEU!! .. Tranquila dona! Mentres deixis review em va be!! Kiss_

**Rac**_: Olaas! Mmmm… mejor no llames a Tindómiel elfita… se puede enfadar UU, y la verdad es que tiene muy mala leche XDD. Y si, es jovencilla… pero Ilfi es un viejo chocho XDDD. Jajajaja naaa, Tindó es buena y no hará enfadar a Sev… al menos no lo hará concientemente :p. Pse, dudo que a Harry le importe ya mucho que le digan que está loco… pq seguro que en su cabeza tbn se lo diran XDD. Espero que sigas leyendo! Kiss_

**Clau**** de Snape**_: OLAS! Oohh!! Cada vez son mas enormes los reviews!! ME ENCANTAAAA!! Beta para la siguiente historia? Humm… naa… yo diría que tienes posibilidades para entrar a betear esta misma XDD… una mas una menos, siempre va bien la opinión de mas gente XDD. Y que sepas que tienes muchas probabilidades de poder leer antes que los otros… pero tendrás que esperar un poco (¬¬ Sil mirando a Mereth asesinamente XDD). Ais… pobre niño! La verdad es que si que se lo toma muy a pecho… pero claro, dps de la suavidad del hombre, es difícil acostumbrarse a un cambio de actitud tan drástico! En realidad no es verdadera del todo… Uy! Eso de que necesitaría a Sev… jijijiji no puedes ni imaginarte a lo que me refiero XDD… espera a leer el 15 XDD. La verdad es que la respuesta a la pregunta de Khari no sta mal… y te doy un friki punto por eso . Y bueno… supongo que el capi 10 te resolverá algunas dudas. Y dices que no has leído ESDLA? Jos… es raro XDD. Jajajaja Puro e Inocente… eso no implica que sea virgen o que deje de serlo… sino en la forma de ver y sentir la vida (pero si, será a los 17 xDD). Lo de la relación entre Tindómiel e Ilfirin… tbn mereces un friki punto por pensarlo… realmente no está mal … pero no! Los protectores siempre mueren… mueren junto al Caballero, recuerda que la sangre es veneno y sino, mueren de tristeza. Tindómiel está en Hogwarts… bueno, por varias razones, que ahora mismo no te voy a contar XDD, pero no, no ha ido a instruir al protector pq eso… cof cof cof… me callo XD, nope, Dumbi no sta metido en esto XDD muahahahaha me encanta hacer sufrir al viejo XDD, y por cierto… puedes suponer tanto como quieras XD. No! A Mereth no la molestas! Si le encantan estas cosas XDD. Yo? Jijijiji –blush-… bueno, te cuento :P. Tengo 20 añitos (aun con un trauma por eso XD), estoy estudiando Economía (así que prácticamente podríamos montar la empresa de peluches XD) y soy de España, en cocreto de Cataluña . Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Olas cariño! Ais! Tengo ganas de verte el domingo!! Jijijijijiji. Nope, no sabía que tenías todo eso en Roma… la verdad es que no he estado nunca ahí xDDD. Pero no entiendo que relación tenían los números con Tindómiel XDDD. Si… tienes la respuesta por algún sitio, y tienes que mandármela, pq no macuerdo XDDD. Puedes hacer la friki pregunta si quieres! XDDD Kiss_

**Kendra**** Duvoa**_: Olas! Joer… lo dices muy convencida eso de que es la hija del portador élfico de Tindómiel… que te hizo pensar en eso? Muahahaha Sev… bueno, lo leeréis mas adelante, tranquila, que lo explico :P. Sigue leyendo. Kiss_

**Jarlaxe****-Bregan**_: Oolas! Jajajaja no te lo vas a creer… pero no he leido el Silmarilion… pero mis betas si, y no sabes que dolores de cabeza han pasado para contarmelo XDD… pero lo voy a comprar y leer cuando me voya de vacaciones!! (Cuando leas el 10 te quedarás O.o! Y eso como lo ha escrito sin leerlo… jijijiji ya veras xDD). Por Eru!! NO!! . na de zoofilia!! Será relación hombre-hombre! De las de toda la vida! Uij! . que cosas de pensar… XDDD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss _

**Elanor**** Black**_: Olas!! Uis! Suerte que he welto a mirar los reviews antes de subirlo… pq sino te hubiera tenido que contestar en el proximo :P. Jajajaja otra interesada en la nueva colección de peluchines XDDD, pero tranquila, no muerden… siempre que esten cerca de Sev XDD. Si bueno, es que mis betas son como de la familia, mejor dicho, son mi familia , así que les dejo hacer lo que quieren XDD. Pobrecilla, con lo que las exploto XDD. Es que Sev es duro de mollera y le cuesta comprender estas cosas… dejalo XD. Mm… quizá si lo xamuscará un poco… pero tpco mucho XDD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

_Ale, y aquí sus dejo! Espero que sigáis leyendo y dejando reviews!! Por cierto! Podéis ver el pequeño dragón entre los brazos de Sev, a través del link que tengo puesto en mi bio!!_

_Kiss__,_

**_Sil_****__**


	11. Chapter 10: Tindómiel's Roots

**Este capítulo puede herir la sensibilidad por diversas escenas, hay muerte, sufrimiento y dolor… Estáis avisados!**

**Bonus 2/ Chapter 10. Tindómiel's Roots**

_ "En el principio estaba Ilúvatar, y primero hizo a los Ainur, los Sagrados, que eran hijos de su pensamiento, cada uno cantaba lo que entendía de la mente de su creador, mientras el resto escuchaba, y mientras lo hacían, comprendían mas profundamente la mente de Ilúvatar y crecían en unisonancia y armonía. _

_ Ilúvatar convocó a todos los Ainur y les contó un tema poderoso, y sucedió que los Ainur empezaron a cantar todos juntos, convirtiendo el tema de Ilúvatar en una gran música, que desbordó los espacios de la morada del creador, volcándose en el Vacío, y ya no hubo mas vacío. Pero uno de los Ainur, Melkor, empezó a desear tejer asuntos de su propia imaginación que no se acordaban con el tema de Ilúvatar. Melkor tenía los más grandes dones de poder y conocimiento, y tenía parte en todos los dones de sus hermanos. _

_ Así fue como Melkor entretejió algunos de estos pensamientos en la música, y una discordancia se alzó entorno. Algunos vacilaron al cantar, pero otros siguieron la música de Melkor y así fue extendiéndose. _

_ Ilúvatar se puso en pie, con una sonrisa y extendió la mano izquierda, y un nuevo tema nació en medio de la discordancia, pero esta se elevó y luchó contra el nuevo tema. Muchos de los Ainur dejaron de cantar y Melkor predominó._

_ Ilúvatar se incorporó de nuevo, serio, y extendió la mano derecha, y un tercer tema brotó, y así fue como las dos melodías: una vasta y hermosa, mientras la otra era estridente, vana e infinitamente repetida y poco armónica, empezaron a luchar._

_ E Ilúvatar se levantó una tercera vez, y era terrible mirarlo a la cara, levantó ambas manos y en un acorde mas profundo que el Abismo, mas alto que el Firmamento, penetrante como la luz de los ojos de Ilúvatar, la música cesó. Entonces Ilúvatar habló, y dijo: _

_-Poderosos son los Ainur, y entre ellos el más poderoso es Melkor; pero sepan él y todos los Ainur que yo soy Ilúvatar; os mostraré las cosas que habéis cantado y así veréis qué habéis hecho, y tú, Melkor, verás que ningún tema puede tocarse que no tenga en mi su fuente más profunda, y que nadie puede alterar la música a mi pesar. Porque aquel que lo intente probará que es sólo mi instrumento para la creación de cosas más maravillosas todavía, que él no ha imaginado _

_Entonces los Ainur tuvieron miedo aunque no comprendieron que les decía Ilúvatar, Melkor sintió vergüenza y nació en él, un rencor secreto. Ilúvatar y los Ainur fueron hasta el vacío y allí había un nuevo Mundo, sostenido en el Vacío, aunque no pertenecía al Vacío._

_Los Ainur vieron la historia de ese nuevo mundo, contemplaron cosas que no habían pensado antes y vieron la llegada de los Hijos de Ilúvatar, elfos y hombres, que él mismo había concebido con la llegada del tercer tema. _

_Los Ainur volcaron sus pensamientos para moldear al nuevo Mundo, llamado Arda por los elfos, e Ilúvatar envió al Vacío la Llama Imperecedera, que se convirtió en el corazón del Mundo, Eä, el mundo que Es. _

_Algunos de los Ainur siguen morando con Ilúvatar mas allá de los confines del tiempo, mientras otros, bajaron al Mundo, pero Ilúvatar les puso una condición: los poderes que él les había dado, se limitarían y sujetarían al Mundo, por siempre hasta que el Mundo quedara completado, de modo tal que ellos fuesen la Vida del Mundo y el Mundo su vida. Y por esto se les llama los Valar, los Poderes del Mundo. _

_Los Valar entraron en Eä, pero el mundo que habían visto aun no existía, era informe y a oscuras, así que empezaron a moldearlo. Melkor se marchó a otras tierras para hacer lo que quiso. _

_ Los Valar tomaron forma y color, asemejándose a los Hijos de Ilúvatar, en quienes habían puesto tantas esperanzas, aunque incluso para los Eldar les sería difícil verlos. _

_ Los Valar convocaron a muchos compañeros, algunos menores y otros tan poderosos como ellos, y trabajaron en el ordenamiento de la Tierra. Melkor vio que los Valar andaban por la Tierra como poderes visibles, vestidos con las galas del mundo y eran agradables y gloriosos de ver, y la Tierra estaba convirtiéndose en un jardín de deleite, para cuando despertaran los Hijos de Ilúvatar. La envidia de Melkor fue entonces mayor y él también tomó forma, aunque terrible y oscura. _

_ Así empezó la primera batalla de los Valar contra Melkor por el dominio de Arda."_

_Ainulindale__ (La Música de los Ainur)_

Y entonces los Valar crearon lo que nunca antes habían probado, crearon vida, un ser parecido a los Hijos de Ilúvatar, pero a la vez diferente, un ser bello y poderoso. Le regalaron algo de su poder, el control de los elementos, algo que Ilúvatar había otorgado a algunos de los Ainur. Y el ser creció poco a poco al cuidado de los Valar en las tierras de Arda, empezó a dominar su fuerza y su poder, y fue amado por todos los Valar, aunque Melkor, que no había intervenido en su creación, no estaba de acuerdo en su existencia. Y el ser, tan parecido a los Hijos de Ilúvatar, fue madurando y pronto abandonó a sus creadores, a los Poderes, a los Valar, para poder ver con sus propios ojos como era de hermosa y bella la morada que un día sería para los Hijos de Ilúvatar. Y vagó, y vagó, y llegó donde estaba Melkor, y Melkor lo atacó, era el Valar más poderoso, y el ser aun era joven. Melkor le maldijo, hizo que tomara la apariencia de un dragón, y también le obligó a morir sufriendo, una y otra vez, cada vez que se reencarnara, hasta que el planeta, al que estaba unido, como sus creadores, desapareciera.

El ser, herido, volvió con los Valar, a las tierras de Arda. Los Poderes del Mundo intentaron curarlo, pero su aspecto antes bello y hermoso, ahora era temible y grave. Y los Valar decidieron juntar sus fuerzas para derrotar a Melkor.

Melkor rompió las lámparas que iluminaban el mundo, y Eä, el mundo que Es, quedó a oscuras. Los Valar abandonaron Arda, y se establecieron en una isla en medio de las aguas que aún conservan los ecos de la creación, y llamaron a esas tierras Valinor; se llevaron al ser que habían creado para intentar enmendar lo que Melkor había hecho irremediable. Mientras Melkor se quedó en Arda, e hizo lo que quiso. Y pasaron los años, las centurias y los milenios, y el ser se recuperó, pero el cuerpo que le habían creado empezó a envejecer muy rápido. Y los Valar, sintiendo que pronto despertarían los Primeros Nacidos, los primeros Hijos de Ilúvatar, prepararon lo inevitable, la primera reencarnación.

Crearon las estrellas, y el ser murió, y los elfos despertaron en una laguna que llamaron Cuiviénen, el ser vivió en uno de ellos, dentro de una elfa llamada Tindóviel, aunque ella no lo supo hasta 200 años después de despertar, cuando el ser, que se autodenominó "Uireb" le habló.

Poco después de despertar los Primeros Nacidos, aparecieron, por la gracia de los Valar, los ents, pastores de árboles y los enanos, señores de las rocas.

Tindóviel vivió feliz con Uireb, quien le enseñó la historia de los Valar y de cómo el mundo se creó. La elfa Tindóviel tenía una sola forma de dragón, en la que se transformaba a voluntad, aunque no empleaba mucho esa parte de su poder, porque los dragones no estaban muy bien considerados, al haber sido creados por Melkor.

Y Tindóviel, cuando cumplió los 250 años, dio a luz a su preciosa hija Tindóverel, y esta, cuando cumplió los 200 años, dio vida a unas preciosas gemelas que rápidamente robaron el corazón a todos los elfos de Doriath. Tindómiel, la menor, llamada así porque nació en el momento en que se veía la última estrella del alba, y Tindómerel, la mayor, nombrada así por nacer en el mismo momento que el alba resplandecía.

Y las gemelas fueron creciendo sanas y fuertes al cuidado de sus padres (Tindóverel e Isilmë) y con sus abuelos (Tindóviel y Sûlnathar). Y Uireb les contaba la historia de los elfos, y el ser creado por los Valar, amó a las gemelas como si realmente fueran sus descendientes, aunque el poder que poseía Uireb en ningún caso lo heredaron, ya que estaba implícito en el alma y la memoria, pero eso a ellas no parecía importarles.

Uireb se inquietaba al verlas subir despreocupadamente a los árboles, las amaba cuando se dormían en sus brazos, las quería cuando escuchaban sus batallitas, le maravillaba ver lo rápido que crecían... se estaba uniendo emocionalmente a ellas, aunque sin duda el corazón de Tindóviel pertenecía a Sûlnathar.

**_May it be an evening star_**

_(Puede ser que una estrella de la tarde)_

**_Shines_****_ down upon you_**

_(Brille sobre ti)_

**_May it be when darkness falls_**

_(Puede ser que cuando la oscuridad caiga)_

**_Your_****_ heart will be true_**

_(Tu corazón será sincero)_

**_You_****_ walk a lonely road_**

_(Caminas por un sendero solitario)_

**_Oh_****_! How far you are from home_**

_(¡Oh! Que lejos estas de casa)_

-¡¡Hermana!! ¡¡Hermana!! –gritaba Tindómerel acercándose a la elfa corriendo- ¡Tindómiel!

La joven elfa de ojos claros y pelo oscuro, se giró para recibir a su hermana con una sonrisa. Tindómerel saltó a los brazos abiertos de su hermana y ambas cayeron al blando suelo cubierto de flores, en el que estaba la menor de las hermanas. Rieron tanto que tuvieron que soltarse para recuperar un poco el aire.

-¡Tindómiel! ¡Por fin las he encontrado! ¡Las he encontrado!!

-¿Qué es lo que has encontrado?

-Simbelmynë _(nomeolvides) _

-¿De verdad? ¿Dónde están? –se arrodilló para poder ver mejor a su gemela- ¡¡vamos a buscarlas!! ¡Son las flores preferidas de la abuela! ¡Se va a poner muy contenta!

Ambas hermanas se levantaron, y sin soltarse las manos, Tindómerel llevó a su hermana hasta el lugar en el que había visto las flores. Estaban en la empinada pendiente de un rocoso precipicio.

-¿Cómo las cogeremos? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño la pequeña

-Iremos por arriba y después bajaré por la pendiente

-¿Pero no será muy peligroso? –miró a su querida hermana, algo en su interior le decía que no deberían coger esas flores

-No te preocupes, me ataré con una cuerda –le sonrió despreocupadamente

-Tindómerel…

-Tindómiel, hermana, te preocupas por nada –iban subiendo poco a poco por un camino que rodeaba el precipicio- he bajado por pendientes mucho peores que esa…

-Si, pero nunca me ha hecho gracia –Tindómiel estaba seria, algo inusual en ella

-Nunca me ha pasado nada…

-Te rompiste un brazo y también la pierna…

-¿Recuerdas cuando bajé la ladera del Menegroch? –hizo oídos sordos a lo que le decía su hermana gemela

-Casi te rompiste la cabeza… Tindómerel, no lo hagas… no sé que haría si te pasara algo…

-Hermana, no me va a pasar nada, no te preocupes más

Llegaron al mejor sitio para descender con el mínimo peligro, Tindómiel continuaba sin verlo claro, y seguía suplicando a su hermana que no lo hiciera, pero Tindómerel ya tenía la cuerda anudada alrededor de su cintura, y la estaba atando a un árbol cercano.

-Hermana, ten cuidado por favor –Tindómiel se había resignado, sabía que su gemela era muy terca, algo que había heredado de su abuela

Tindómerel abrazó y besó a su hermana para intentar tranquilizarla, sin mucho éxito, y empezó a descender poco a poco por el precipicio, aprovechando todos los agujeros y resquicios que le ofrecía la roca.

Descendió lentamente, sin mucho problema, toda la atención puesta en lo que estaba haciendo. Al final llegó donde las preciosas flores blancas crecían formado una pequeña mata. Tindómerel cortó un pequeño ramo con sumo cuidado, tanto para no dañar las flores que cogía, como para dejar lo mejor posible las que no iba a tocar. Sonrió a su hermana, que la vigilaba desde un poco más arriba.

-¡¡Tindómiel! ¡¡Ya las tengo!! –agitó un poco el ramo

-Ya lo veo… sube poco a poco… ¡ten mucho cuidado!

Desde la posición en la que estaba Tindómiel asomada, el precipicio parecía altísimo, en realidad lo era. Entonces sucedió, para Tindómiel fue eterno, mientras que para Tindómerel duro lo mismo que un latido de su corazón.

El agujero en el que tenía apoyado el pie derecho, cedió, al igual que la roca en la que se estaba agarrando con la mano izquierda. Su cuerpo cayó un par de metros, justo la medida de la cuerda, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que la elfa se quedó sin aire, y no se pudo agarrar de nuevo a la pared. Y por si esto no fuera poco, la cuerda se estaba rompiendo, estaba en muy mal estado y solo se aguantaba por una hebra.

Cuando Tindómiel fue consciente de ello, se levantó rápidamente para intentar evitar que su hermana cayera, pero no llegó a tiempo. Tindómerel cayó al vacío por el precipicio.

-¡TIND"MEREL! ¡TIND"MEREL! –las lagrimas saltaban con fuerza desde los ojos de Tindómiel- ¡¡¡HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**_Mornie_****_ utúlië _**

_(La oscuridad ha llegado)_

**_Believe_****_ and you will find your way_**

_(Cree y encontraras tu camino)_

-¡Tindómerel! –Tindóviel se había levantado de repente

-Madre, ¿qué os pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a Tindómerel? –preguntó Tindóverel

-¡Le ha pasado algo!

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, Uireb tomó el control de su cuerpo y lo transformó en el dragón. Tindóviel no sabía como… pero sabía que se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus nietas.

Llegó hasta un altísimo precipicio, que se alzaba no muy lejos de sus aposentos en Doriath. Arriba estaba Tindómiel, gritando y llorando con fuerza.

-_¡Tindómiel! ¡¡Tindómiel!!_ -gritaba mentalmente Uireb

La joven elfa vio por fin al dragón que era su abuela, volando hacia ella

-¡Abuela! ¡¡Uireb!! –aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de presenciar

-_Tindómiel, ¿donde está Tindómerel?_ -preguntó Uireb

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por el bello rostro de la elfa, mientras se agarraba con fuerza al dragón. No... no podía ser verdad... si les contaba lo que había sucedido, no habría vuelta atrás, y su hermana estaría… estaría…

-_Tindómiel, cariño… dime que ha pasado… -_habló la abuela en su mente__

La elfa no podía hablar, así que con un gesto lo indicó. Solo señaló hacia donde había caído su hermana gemela. Sin esperar más contestaciones, el dragón agarró con fuerza a la adolescente y bajó tan rápidamente como pudo hacia el bosque que había más abajo. Tocó tierra suavemente en un claro no muy lejano del pie del precipicio.

**_Mornie_****_ alantië _**

_(La oscuridad ha caído)_

**_A promise lives within you now_**

_(Una promesa vive ahora en tu interior)_

Tindómiel rápidamente corrió hacia donde había visto desaparecer a su hermana, entre los árboles. El dragón intentaba seguirla, pero era demasiado grande, tuvo que transformarse en su forma humana de nuevo, y cuando empezaba a andar, oyó un grito.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡TIND"MEREL! ¡TIND"MEREL! –sin duda era la joven elfa

Tindóviel empezó a correr hacia donde había oído el grito, donde estaba su nieta, y la encontró… encontró a las dos: Tindómiel estaba abrazada a su hermana, pero esta estaba en el suelo, estirada, y no se movía. Se acercó un poco más, y por fin vio a la mayor de las gemelas. Tendida en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en los labios, en su mano derecha, sobre el pecho, unas flores blancas fácilmente reconocibles: Simbelmynë _(nomeolvides)_, sus flores favoritas... flores funerarias...

No podía moverse, no podía acercarse, no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte de una de sus nietas, comprendía lo que había pasado, las flores, el precipicio… las lágrimas caían lentamente por su rostro, era su culpa… habían ido a buscar las flores para ella… Uireb estaba destrozado, nunca antes había experimentado tal dolor, tal desesperación, tanta impotencia… ni siquiera cuando Melkor lo atacó, ni siquiera cuando había tenido que separarse de sus creadores, los Valar… ahora comprendía la extensión de la terrible maldición que Melkor le había impuesto.

Lloró Tindóviel, lloró Uireb, su dolor mucho más amplificado que el de la elfa, no podía soportarlo, no podía continuar viviendo con los elfos, quería morir… querían morir, Tindóviel tampoco encontraba sentido a la vida, además se culpaba… y la culpa era sentida en toda su intensidad en el alma de Uireb.

Como pudo se acercó a las dos gemelas, no soportaba ver la cara sonriente de Tindómerel.

-Tindómiel –la elfa seguía sollozando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, no parecía escuchar a su abuela- Por favor… Tindómiel, escúchame –la elfa alzó un poco la cabeza- Tindómiel, hija, querida… lo siento mucho, si no hubiera sido por mi culpa… ahora…

-¡No! No abuela… -Tindómiel giró del todo, aunque sin levantarse del suelo- no tienes la culpa de nada…

-No cariño, sé lo que queríais hacer, déjame terminar –dijo al ver a su nieta que quería hablar- debo pagar por lo que ha pasado… Uireb no quiere seguir viviendo en mi interior…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros… debo morir –cerró los ojos y oyó de nuevo los sollozos de su nieta- puedo morir, pero nunca desapareceré… -se arrodilló al lado de Tindómiel- cariño, siempre estaré en tu corazón, y en tu memoria, además… llegará el día dentro de mucho tiempo, en que volverás a encontrar a Uireb y el que lo lleve, necesitará de tu ayuda, tienes que prometerme que vivirás hasta que vuelvas a encontrarte con Uireb

-Pero abuela…

-Prométemelo –tenía el rostro serio

-Te… lo prometo –dijo entre sollozos, mientras caía a los brazos de la Primera Nacida

_-Que así sea_ -dijo Uireb

**_May it be the shadow's call_**

_(Puede que la llamada de la sombra)_

**_Will_****_ fly away_**

_(Te haga huir)_

**_May it be your journey on_**

_(Puede ser que tu viaje)_

**_To_****_ light the day_**

_(Ilumine el día)_

**_When_****_ the night is overcome_**

_(Cuando la noche sea superada)_

**_You_****_ may rise to find the sun_**

_(Te alzaras para encontrar el sol)_

Una luz plateada rodeó el cuerpo de Tindóviel, y pronto dejó de ser la elfa. Se había convertido en un cuerpo duro, parecido al de un elfo, pero diferente: era mucho más alto, con unos delgados cuernos negros en la cabeza y el pelo muy oscuro y largo, muy largo. Los ojos eran de un extraño e intenso color verde, fríos y penetrantes. Tenía colmillos largos y blancos y uñas como garras.

-Tindómiel, siento mucho lo que ha pasado –habló el ser- lo que tu abuela ha dejado en mi, ni en millones de años nadie lo podrá borrar… siempre os llevaré en mi corazón

-Uireb por favor… no nos abandonéis… -sollozó la joven elfa- no podría soportarlo…

-Lo siento muchísimo, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en esta forma… tienen que… -la abrazó con fuerza- Tindómiel, siempre serás como una hija para mí… quiero que cumplas la promesa que le has hecho a tu abuela… porque se hará realidad…

Se separó de la elfa y se arrodilló al lado de la inerte Tindómerel. Susurró unas palabras que Tindómiel no pudo escuchar, mientras hacía extraños signos con las manos encima del cuerpo. Le besó la frente antes de recogerla con cuidado entre sus brazos.

-Tindómiel, acércate –dijo Uireb- agárrate a m

La elfa ni siquiera frunció el ceño por la extraña petición. Uireb cerró los ojos y concentró algo de su energía. Tindómiel notó como una suave brisa había aparecido de repente, y hacia ondear las hojas. Un extraño zumbido se oía en el aire. Se agarró con más fuerza al brazo de Uireb y cerró los ojos. Una sensación de vacío en el estomago la azotó durante un par de segundos.

**_Mornie_****_ utúlië _**

_(La oscuridad ha llegado)_

**_Believe_****_ and you will find your way_**

_(Cree y encontraras tu camino)_

Tindómiel abrió sus preciosos ojos azules y se quedó sin habla. Habían llegado a Doriath en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo. Y estaban en medio de lo que parecía una reunión de los elfos más "viejos".

Sûlnathar se levantó e inclinó la cabeza ante Uireb, éste le devolvió el saludo. Entonces el elfo recogió el cuerpo sin vida de su nieta. Al ver a la joven elfa, los elfos allí reunidos empezaron a susurrar y a preguntarse que era lo que había pasado, nunca antes uno de los de su especie había muerto.

-Uireb por favor –Sûlnathar con lágrimas en los ojos era el que hablaba- cuéntanos lo que ha pasado

-Tindómerel ha caído por un precipicio cerca de Neldoreth –la voz de Uireb, dura grave y profunda, contrastaba enormemente con la suave y melodiosa de los elfos- intentaba coger simbelmynë –todos pudieron ver las dichas flores blancas agarradas con fuerza en la mano de la joven

-¿Y Tindóviel? –preguntó sin poder contener las lágrimas, parecía saber de antemano la respuesta

Uireb lo miró intensamente, y Sûlnathar entendió que no podían hablar ahí. El Primer Nacido, se llevó el cuerpo de la elfa hasta donde estaba su hija, quien no pudo contener las lágrimas y los sollozos de desesperación, había perdido a una de sus hijas… Tindómiel, sin soltarse ni un solo momento del brazo de Uireb, vio todo lo que había sucedido. La tristeza y desolación que sentía en ese momento eran indescriptibles, le habían robado a su hermana, le habían robado su mitad... habían robado una parte de su corazón. Se soltó del brazo de Uireb y abrazó a su madre mientras volvía a llorar.

-Sûlnathar… Tindóviel me ha dicho que no te sientas culpable por nada… y que siempre te estará esperando al lado de Ilúvatar… al lado de Eru

-¿Ella ya no existe verdad? Está… -Uireb bajó la cabeza, mientras Sûlnathar seguía hablando- yo no puedo vivir sin ella…

-Debes cortarme uno de los cuernos, debes forjar una daga y debes clavármela en el corazón… podrías haberlo echo en el corazón de Tindóviel, pero ella no quería que sufrieras tanto… y yo nunca lo habría permitido.

Ni Tindóviel, ni Tindómiel sabían lo que iba a suceder con Uireb, la segunda sabía que tenía que morir, pero nunca se imaginó como, Uireb nunca habría permitido que lo viese, ya tenía el corazón suficientemente roto.

Sûlnathar forjó una pequeña daga de unos 20 Cm, con uno de los cuernos, tenía un brillante color negro que reflejaba la luz y parecía verde.

Esa misma noche, cerca de la fuente de Doriath, Uireb y el elfo se reunieron. El bello elfo, uno de los que despertaron en la laguna de Cuiviénen, sabía que esa misma noche iba a reunirse con su amor, Tindóviel.

-Mi sangre es un veneno mortal –Uireb tenía la cabeza baja, oculta tras unos mechones de pelo negro- si te toca, posiblemente vas a morir

-Quiero morir… si no me mata tu sangre, lo haré con la daga

-Solo puedes clavármela a mí, ese es su único propósito, y una vez cumplido desaparecerá… -hubo unos tensos momentos de silencio

-No… no puedo hacerlo –cayó de rodillas- no puedo clavártela… eres parte de ella…

-Por eso debes hacerlo –con suavidad cogió la mano temblorosa del bello elfo y después de besarla, acercó la punta de la daga a su pecho descubierto- ella está encerrada en mi interior, debes liberarla… es la única manera…

Y Sûlnathar lo hizo, y poco después murió, no se supo si de tristeza, o por el veneno de la sangre del Caballero.

**_Mornie_****_ alantië _**

_(La oscuridad ha caído)_

**_A promise lives within you now_**

_(Una promesa vive ahora en tu interior)_

Tindómiel no se lo podía creer, había perdido a la mitad de su familia, en poco tiempo, creía que iba a morir de pena, pero le había echo una promesa a su abuela, y pensaba cumplirla. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Uireb la última vez que lo había visto.

-Tindómiel, quizá ahora no comprendas lo que ha sucedido, pero llegará un día, quizá no mañana ni pasado, en que lo entenderás… solo quiero que vivas, que te acuerdes de tus abuelos, de tu hermana y también quiero que me recuerdes a mí –la abrazó con cariño y le dio un beso en la cabeza- Nos volveremos a encontrar, solo debes buscar el Bosque Prohibido… al lado de un lugar llamado Hogwarts –le secó las lagrimas de los ojos- cuídate mi niña

**_A promise lives within you now_**

_(Una promesa vive ahora en tu interior)_

El simple hecho de recordarlas, de recordar como brillaban los ojos de Uireb, se le hacía un nudo en el estomago, y no podía evitar derramar lágrimas, también recordó el funeral de su hermana y de sus abuelos: tanto a Tindómerel como a Sûlnathar los incineraron, de Uireb solo se habían encontrado algunos restos calcinados, muchos ya llevados por el viento. Las cenizas de los tres elfos, fueron esparcidas al pie de distintos árboles... cenizas de elfos muertos, que darían nueva vida a los árboles. Tindómiel había llevado las simbelmynë que su hermana había recogido, dejó algunas flores al pie de cada árbol, eran las flores del funeral.

-¿Por qué me acuerdo ahora de esto? –Tindómiel se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas

_-Hermana… nunca lo olvidarás, y no debes olvidarlo nunca… gracias a tu memoria puedo estar contigo_

Tindómiel sonrió, su hermana tenía razón, no era bueno olvidarlo. Miró al cielo estrellado de la noche, desde la rama en la que estaba sentada, en el Bosque Prohibido… al lado de Hogwarts, los acontecimientos de esa mañana posiblemente le habían hecho volver a recordar el día en que su hermana murió.

Harry lloraba inconteniblemente, había sentido lo mismo que había sentido Uireb cuando pasó, había notado sus sentimientos, su dolor y desesperación… y había recordado con mucho dolor la muerte de su padrino. Se secaba las lágrimas con las sabanas de la cama de la enfermería. Había puesto un hechizo silenciador alrededor para no molestar a sus compañeros, ni alertar a la Señora Pomfrey. Ilfirin le acababa de contar como había sido su primera reencarnación.

_-¿Entiendes ahora porque no he hablado con mas Caballeros? Es muy duro unirte a alguien y que muera… por eso lo dejo en manos de mi hospedador, si, también me rompen el corazón, pero es distinto_

**---Fin Bonus---**

Lyrics by: **Enya**. Song**: May It Be** (BSO La Comunidad del Anillo)

**Disclaimer****: Ilúvatar (Eru), los Ainur (Valar) y los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos, pertenecen a Tolkien, solo tomo prestado el inicio de la creación (libro: El Silmarilion) para el background de la historia, en ningún caso voy a sacar provecho económico de esto. Y ya puestos… Harry Potter y todos los personajes referentes son de Rowling, gracias por prestármelos (:P). Tindómiel y Tindómerel (aunque están manipulados por mi mente perversa, se pertenecen a si mismas), Sûlnathar (es propiedad de Mayu, pero me lo ha prestado (acias cariño)), Uireb, Ilfirin, Tindóverel, Isilmë, Tindóviel y todo el resto, son de mi propiedad, no los uséis sin mi consentimiento. **

_Antes que nada! Decir que este capítulo esta completa y exclusivamente regalado a Khari, pq el domingo día 18 de julio cumplió años!! Felicidades cariño!! Bueno, que deciros de un capítulo que es uno de mis favoritos… ais, pero tan triste… recuerdo que casi lloré al escribirlo ;; es que es tan doloroso… pobrecillos. Creo que nunca os lo he contado, pero yo siento las mismas emociones que sienten los personajes… quizá por eso puedo escribir… tbn es una forma de liberar sentimientos y sensaciones, que de otra forma quizá sería mas difícil… Una cosa, se que los nombres de las elfas son algo liosos XDD… aquí os hago un esquema:_

_ Tindóviel es la abuela (la que lleva el Caballero que se llama Urieb) y está casada con Sûlnathar (que es el Protector). Su hija se llama Tindóverel y está casada con Isilmë, ellos son los padres de Tindómerel (la hermana gemela mayor) y Tindómiel (la hermana gemela menor), creo que así lo dejo algo mas claro… se que con tantas "Tind" os podéis liar… pq a mi tbn me pasa XDDD. Oh! Y que canción!! Creo que es una de las mas bonitas que he oido en mi vida!! Y el lyric le pega que ni pintado!! Mmm… que mas? Ah! Si!! Cuando leais esto posiblemente Mayu y yo estaremos invadiendo la casa de Mereth… MUAHAHAHAHAHA, tiembla gran capital!! XDD Creo que por hoy nada mas… así que os dejo con los…_

**Comentarios de las Betas! **

**Mereth****: **Sniff!!!!!! A que es precioso?? Muy triste pero precioso...sniiiif. Buf, este capitulo me ha dejado un poco hecha polvo (y eso que cuando estoy escribiendo esto ya me lo conozco de memoria...) ¿Qué os ha parecido el nombre que tenia al principio Ilfi? Espero que os guste que lo mío me costo encontrarlo :P. Sip ese nombre esta elegido por el resto de betas entre un montón que busque yo :P. ¿Y la canción? Creo que es la canción que más me ha gustado traducir! Adoro May it be!! . Bueno la **friki****-pregunta:** **¿Qué significa el nombre "Uireb"?** XD pa que no digáis que no soy buena os diré que está en elfico (XDD algo bastante evidente) y que NO esta en quenya... ale, ale buscad otro idioma hablado por los elfos... :P. Bueno os dejo que aun tengo que organizar donde meter a Mayu y a Silver que se vienen este finde a mi casa (no sé si mi pueblo seguirá en pie una vez pillen el avión de vuelta a casa pero weno...:P)

**Nariko**: Elfos elfoos!!! Estoy en mi salsa en este capi. Aunque en mi opinión faltan elfos machos tios wenos solteros xDD No tengo remedio lo sé... Si vale, vale... Habiendo una muerte tan triste no es tiempo de pensar en elfos tios wenos... ¡Pero es mi naturaleza! U Me encanta este capi - ¿Lo había dicho ya? Lo que no hace tanta gracia es el dragoncete histérico que sale... y creedme, cuando una lo tiene que revisar y comprobar que esté sano hace aún menos gracia. Suerte que yo tengo a mi Charlie que me ayuda... Nariko estruja a Charlie emmm U weno esto, k aki os kedais que tengo cosas urgentes que hacer dirige una mirada viciada a Charlie

**Mayu**: Ohaayyooo!!!! Este capi me encanta! A k es precioso?? Aish, aish me lo se de memoria de las veces k me lo e leido y cada vez me gusta mas os quejareis de frikipregunta! Os la han dejado tirada XD a ver cuantos se han liado con los nombres???? Bue si silver me deja are otra frikipregunta pa este capi tb facilita (6) **cual es el significado de los nombres de las 4 elfas** (abuela, hija y nietas) **que aparecen en el capi y el del padre y abuelo de Tindomiel?** Pos si, como bien ha dicho mereth este finde nos vamos pa su casa (6) creis que aguantara? Bue, ya os contaremos a la vuelta XD

**Kina**: Snif… snif… es muy triste… ¬¬U como te pasas Silver. Al menos ahora ya se sabe la relación entre Tindómiel e Ilfi… quién se lo esperaba?? :P Aunke bue, tuvo q hacerse notar el sadismo d la autora tarde o temprano xD Sinceramente no se q decir de este capi pq es muy triste, me caía bien Tindómerel… y francamente, menuda manera d hacer morir al Caballero -- Eso sí, tengo q reconocer q está bien montada la cosa, pero igualmente! . No se pq pero me parece q los reviews no serán del tipo "me encanta" esta vez XD ::escalofrío:: .! He tenido un mal presentimiento sobre el final d este fic!! ¬¬UU

**Vanna**: Y bien? Bonita la historia, verda?? Sip, todas pensamos lo mismo. Os hicieron falta muchos klinexx? Bueno, pues ya estáis bajando al super a por mas, que esto no ha hecho mas que empezar. _/Ehhhh, Silv, puedo decir eso??? mmmmmmmmmmm_/ Pues eso, q es una historia mu triste, lo sabemos, pero todo aquí tiene un porque, y mas pronto o mas tarde, lo sabréis. O q pensabais, q los bonus estos no tienen una función jejejeje. Y la función de los bonus warros??? estaréis pensando.....bueno, pues complacer a las superbetas, q menos, q eso, no???. :p...ais, patetico......regreso a mi exilio....

**Khari**: Sniff… sniff… que triste! Me parece que es de las cosas más tristes que Silver ha escrito (y ha escrito muchas). Pobre Tindomerel… y pobre Tindomiel… quien iba a decir que había sufrido toda esas perdidas… sniff… sniff… y encima tanto nombre igual! Jo… Quien no se ha confundido mientras leía con tanto Tindoviel, Tindoverel, Tindomerel y Tindomiel? A ver, que me lo diga… -- son nombres tan parecidos… que al final una no sabe si está hablando de la nieta, de la madre o de la abuela… y acabas con un dolor de cabeza… pero bueno… ha sido un capítulo muy bonito. Os veo en el próximo cap.!!

_Y vamos con los reviews!!_

**Khari**_: Jajajaja el que pasa, es que em va be per saber on comencen els revis de cada capi XDD. Kiss_

**Mereth**_: Olas cariño!! Si bueno… ya sabes que las depres no son buenas, excepto para escribir XD. No te joe… fuiste tu quien diste la idea! Así que no te quejes! XDD. Cof cof… aun espero el sidestory XDD. Ilfi es mio… cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? XDDD Si bueno, a mi el dragoncete pequeño de fuego, tbn me gusta muchio… recuerdo que fue uno de los primeros que dibuje . Mas premio que poder leer antes que nadie los capis? Y saber lo que va a suceder luego? Ademas, tu eres la menos indicada para pedir regalos XDDD. Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams**_: Olaas! Realmente creo que tendremos que sacar al mercado la línea de productos Ilfirin XDDD, es que son muchas las que piden tener un dragoncete como ese! XDD Espero que sigas leyendo! Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Bones! Jajaja Ho sento… normalment com que parlo amb elles quan pujo els capis, son les primeres que deixen revi XD. A mi tb m'han agradat sempre els dracs… i ara ja començo a tenir certa quantitat de dracs de peluix, en figura, en dibuix, en penjoll… jajajaja. Jo tb passo dels centaures… pero ja que en Sev i l'Ilfi entraven al bosc… Dius que son massa lyrics els que tinc?! XDDD Hi ha massa cançons escrites pq em diguis aixo XDD. El problema es que els tinc classificats a mitjes… pel que moltes vegades els haig de tornar a llegir tots XD. A veure si recordo de buscar els lyrics que em dius… que tinc una memoria de peix que dona gust --". Kiss_

**Marla**_: Buenas! Siento no poder complacerte con subir los dos capis a la vez… pq aunque este es un bonus, pq no interfiere directamente en la línea presente, es suficientemente importante como información adicional… ya veras… Kiss_

**Amazona Verde**_: Wenas! Jajajaja si… fue divertido escribir eso de los centauros… y parece que a la mayoría de gente (por no decir todos) le gusta que les haya "gritado" un poco XDD. Me encanta la explicación de Ilfi a Sev sobre su función… tranquila, habrá mas XD. Kiss_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Olas wapisima! Vale, no pasa nada… entiendo que se pueda leer mal a las 3 de la mañana… a mi tbn me pasa XDD. Jajaja recuerda que los dragones se pueden cabrear, y yo no se como acabaría tu pelo si lo estrujases mucho, pero creo que necesitamos los peluchines Ilfi. Me encanta esa metáfora de "La mano de hierro en un guante de terciopelo"… una cosa, a Ilfi no le gusta la violencia, así que no la empleará si no es estrictamente necesario (excepto si está fuera de control XD). Siento que no hubiera friki-pregunta… pero en este capi las recuperamos XDD. Si, tienes razón, la historia del Caballero, está casi terminada… pero recuerda que eso es su pasado, y aun queda todo lo que es presente y futuro. Me gusta que te fijes en esos detalles , como mínimo no pasan por alto a todos. Bueno, parece que la musa ha welto! Hagamos una fiesta!! XDD. Y ya veremos con lo de Sev… jijijiji no sabes lo que le espera :P. Kiss_

**Jarlaxe****-Bregan**_: Ola! Jajajaja shhhht! No se dicen palabrotas XD. Bueno, las betas son las primeras que leen el fic y me dicen lo que opinan de él, tengo una beta-tester (que es la que realmente me corrige los errores) y el resto son beta-readers (que son las que opinan sobre lo que pasa en el capi y lo que puede pasar en el futuro). El Silma esta en mi lista de tareas pendientes… y muy cerca del numero 1… en setiembre me lo leeré, cuando me vaya a Londres. Jajajajaja me hace gracia que digas eso de Tindómiel… tranquilo no solo hay Sev-Harry, tbn hay otra pareja i es hetero, así que… Kiss_

**Nelly Esp**_: Buenas! Me alegra que te guste! Pse… vacaciones, esas grandes desconocidas XDD. Sip, Harry va a dejar el quidditch… al menos durante un tiempo, no creas que será mucho… imponerse? Jajajajaja tienes que leer el 11 XDD. Y Ron y Hermi? Si, se enteraran… pero todo a su tiempo!! XDDD Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Bones wapa! Jajajaja no, no et puc deixar un drac… mes que res pq nomes en Sev els pot controlar XD. Si, si… ho recordo xDDD… els centaures prfffff… XD. Jajajaja si, ja ho se… acies per deixar revi! XDD Kiss_

**Elizabeth Potter**_: Olaaas! Lo siento… pero su relación no será de "Padre-hijo"… me gustan demasiado, lu siento… las cosas iran muy poco a poco… así que… Kiss_

**Puppi****-Chan**_: Wenas! Aquí tienes el siguiente! A mi tbn me gustan mucho los dragones. Espero que sigas leyendo!! Kiss_

**Mariet**_ Malfoy: Ola! Viva! Otra anticentauros XDDD… aunque en realidad como criatura mitologica, siempre me han gustado bastante (y que conste que no soy Sagitario XD). A mi tbn me gustan mucho estos capis… No pasa nada si no puedes dejar un revi en cada capi, pero dejate ver de vez en cuando :P. Kiss_

**Elloith**_: Holes wapa! Jajajaja i aquesta associació? De que va? Jajajaja i no, pel moment no pensava posar res d'Orcos… aixi que tranquila XDDD. Si, el es un fastic!! .. Kiss_

**Annya**_ Potter: Olas! Gracias por el review! Actualizo regularmente, así que… es que tardo lo mio en escribir cada capi --" XDD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Jajajaja ola desaparecida! XDD Estoy segura que esto no lo leeras hasta mañana, cuando temos invadiendo la casa de Mereth! XD. Si, a mi tbn me dolían los pies (ahora… bueno, quiza cuando leas esto, me doleran de nuevo XD). Yo tbn tengo sueño, no te joe! XDD. Si, el chiste es malo de la ostia! XDDD. Si… iremos a tomar un batido de vainilla si quieres XDDD. _

**Wlrine**_: Olas! Joer… no es facil de escribir tu nick… sobretodo para una mente tan simple como la mia XDD. Te has leido el fic de sopeton?! O.o!! Y has podido?! No es un poco tostón leerse 10 capis de repente? XDDD. La verdad es que con eso de las Athelas me dejaste KO… no sabia a lo que te referías XDDD. Pero no, lo siento… no hay antidoto posible para ese veneno, excepto si… jijiji no te lo diré XDDD. Pero tu tranquilo, y entrometete todo lo que quieras! Que siempre es de agradecer! Y es que a veces no pienso en ciertas cosas que debería haber escrito XDD. Tienes las uñas largas para arañarte? XDDD Kiss_

_ **Clau**** de Snape**: Muy wenas cariño!! Oh! Pero que review!! Me encanta!!! Tu escríbelos tan largos como quieras!! Y eso? Pq borraron el fic? La verdad es que me preocupaste un poco… :S como no te veía… Esto… apunta mi mail aierim19yahoo.es y mandame un mail para recordarme que te los tengo que dejar :P. Espero que los comentarios de los capis, sean tan geniales como los revis! Lo siento… los controles de calidad de los dragones, ya están ocupados… incluso hay lista de espera para entrar XDD. Jajajaja y no sabes lo bien que le vendrá el adjetivo "loco" jajajajajaja ya verás, ya… XD. Si, Ilfi es la monda, ta loco de remate (como yo XDD). Jajajaja si bueno… Voldy tendrá que ver en eso que va a suceder, pero las cosas aun no han empezado, así que tendrán un poco de descanso (que conste que estoy hablando a partir del capi que estoy escribiendo ahora… que shhhtt… es el 17 :P). Tindómiel es genial, y la verdad es que está basada en una persona real… pero a mi los elfos me parecen eso, unos luchadores… muchos años han estado viviendo en el planeta, y no cualquiera les puede decir que tienen que hacer… Y espera… pq su personalidad es un poco mas arrolladora de lo que parece… pero tbn es muy sensible, bueno ya lo irás viendo. No, no es que le faltara tacto con Harry… es que en realidad hace 3 días que se conocen! Piensa que la elfa no ha leído los libros! No ha visto ninguna transformación (excepto la obvia)… así que no le pidas tacto. No es exactamente magia la forma de comunicación entre Ilfi y Sev… sino mas bien telepática XDD. Jajajajajaja si…. Que sepas que la frase terminaba con un "amas" XDDD. A ver… dime que sabes de la relación entre el Guardián y el Caballero. El papel de Sev en lo que viene? No te lo puedes ni imaginar! Nadie espera lo que voy a hacer UUU. Jajajaja viva el maltrato psicológico a los centauros no? XDD. Jajajaja y dale con los cuernos! XDDD Bueno, espero que con este capi-bonus quede mas claro el pq de las lágrimas de Tindómiel en el capi anterior. Lo de la corona… mira, me vino en gana que llevara una XDDD… pero no, nunca la llevará en clase, solo se la pone en contadas ocasiones, así que quizá si es algo especial xDD. Cof cof… creo que tendré que aclarar tbn eso del "cuerpo" del Caballero… a ver si queda claro… lo que Sev ve en el bosque, es el cuerpo de Harry con todo lo que eso supone (ya me entiendes)… pero con ciertos atributos de Ilfi, como los cuernos, las garras, los colmillos… mas altura, cuerpo mas formado… etc. Vacaciones? Ezo que e? Curro tol verano y encima tengo que tediar para los exámenes de setiembre, puaja!! El 15 tiene un final espectacular… y el 16 es tan… tan… oh, no puedo describirlo… pero en las notas de autora voy a dejar un superpárrafo sobre lo que sentí al escribirlo! Sigue dejándome estos bonitos revis!! Kiss_

**Reyka**_: Buenas! Que bien que te guste el capi , a mi tbn me gustó escribirlo XD. Si, Ilfi es : ) Pero es mio MUAHAHAAHA! Sev tbn es mio!! ¬¬ XDD. Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Oles wapa! Van anar be les vacances? A Roses? Aixi segur que vas passar pel meu poble! Vau anar per autopista? Jajajja. Pos quin gusiliz mes bestia que devies tenir! XDDD Pq aquest ve amb llum natural incorporada XD. Mmm… si, se a qui et refereixes, pero ara no recordo com es diu XDD. En Marius? Pos a mi es que m'encanta l'Armand… ais… i aixo que nomes he llegit "La Reina de los Condenados"! Jajajaja si! Ella pot tirar fletxes si vol XDD. Bue… es que en Voldy encara tindra el seu protagonisme… aixi que pel moment no me'l carrego, la Bella? Tranquila, caura junt amb en Wormtail! Mira, al Rems de la peli, si li treus aquell bigotet horrible encara te un passe… pq l'actuació s'ha de reconeixer que es genial… i NO ES UN PRINGAT! ¬¬ que no t'ho senti dir altre cop! Jajajaja si es que soc una mala influéncia, ja m'ho diuen XDDDD. Em pots escriure amb l'idioma que vulguis, que intentare entendre't XDD. Kiss _

_ Ale… pos con esto termino el capítulo de hoy!! Dejad muchos reviews, que los leere desde Madrid!! XDDDD_

_ Kiss,_

_ Sil._


	12. Chapter 11: Emotions Overdose

**Capítulo 11: Emotions Overdose**

La siguiente clase de pociones, que resultó ser aquel jueves por la mañana, fue mucho más tranquila, Severus ignoró por completo al chico. En realidad lo disimuló, porque lo controló exhaustivamente, cada movimiento, cada ingrediente que echaba en la poción... todo. Sabía que Harry había hecho un hechizo de protección alrededor de su caldero, lo podía sentir, era el mismo que utilizaba él cuando realizaba sus experimentos.

El Gryffindor sabía que el intento de ignorarle de Severus no tenía mucho éxito, porque notaba la mirada del hombre sobre su cuerpo, cosa que lo reconfortaba un poco. La clase pasó sin ningún incidente destacable, a parte de la deducción de puntos a Gryffindor por hacer correctamente su poción.

Incluso Harry, con la distracción constante a que le sometía Ilfirin, pudo terminar correctamente la poción, con lo que Severus también le dedujo puntos, aunque de forma menos cruel que al resto.

-_Severus es un hombre extraño…_

_ -¿Por que lo dices?_ –pensó el chico

-_Porque aunque te quiere con toda su alma, no deja nunca de herirte_

_ -¿Perdona?_

_ -Si, mira acaba de quitarte pun…_

_ -No, no me refiero a eso… ¿Has dicho que "me quiere"? _

_ -Claro que si -_dijo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo -¿_es que aun no lo has notado? Los sentimientos de este hombre son los más claros que he "visto" nunca_

_ -¡¿Pero que dices?!_

_ -Ais…_ -en la cabeza de Harry, apareció la imagen de Ilfirin tapándose los ojos con la mano- _veo que tendré que enseñarte también eso… a partir de esta noche empezaremos a entrenar a leer las emociones _

_ -¿Cómo? _

_ -Cuando tu cuerpo se duerma, deberás soñar conmigo _

_ -Pero yo no puedo decidir con qué o con quien sueño_

-¡_Por supuesto que puedes! Todos los humanos pueden, únicamente no saben como hacerlo… con un par de horas diarias creo que tendremos bastante… posiblemente dentro de una semana podrás leer las emociones humanas con tan solo mirar a los ojos_

Harry no lo veía muy claro, pero no podía enfrentarse a Ilfirin, era parte de su mente. Sonrió mentalmente.

Esa noche también tuvieron clase de astronomía. Como siempre, era en la torre más alta del castillo y a altas horas de la noche. Con Ilfirin en la cabeza, todo parecía mucho más fácil, le ayudaba cuando le hacía falta: con las estrellas y planetas, pero también con pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, historia de la magia… en realidad con todas las asignaturas, aunque le había advertido repetidas veces, que durante los exámenes no le iba a ayudar.

Cuando volvieron a la torre para meterse en cama, exhaustos por la dureza del jueves, Ilfirin le indicó como debía hacer para poder soñar con él, parecía sencillo, pero no lo era tanto. Después de un par de noches sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo. Cuando se levanto el viernes, afuera había una terrible tormenta que cerraba de golpe las puertas abiertas, mojando cristales con tal fuerza que parecía que se iban a romper y que hacia que la sensación de humedad aumentara sobremanera.

Llegó el gran día, Harry estaba emocionado, Ilfirin le había ayudado a confeccionar grupos de trabajo y ejercicios para hacer, aunque ni siquiera sabía cuantos "alumnos" iban a asistir a sus "clases": _Practicas de defensa_. Por la tarde, Hermione, Ron y Harry, bajaron un poco antes al Gran Comedor para ser los primeros. No parecía que lo hubieran logrado, la mayoría de los integrantes del antiguo ED ya estaban ahí.

Poco a poco fueron llegando alumnos de todas las casas del colegio, si, incluso Slytherin, aunque eran en verdad pocos. Cuando parecía que ya no iban a llegar más alumnos, Harry empezó a hablar:

-Bueno, si ya estamos todos… creo que podemos empezar explicando lo que se hará aquí –muchos murmuraban emocionados- para empezar quiero advertiros de algo: estáis aquí voluntariamente, nadie os ha obligado, así que espero que mostréis un mínimo de interés… si no, ya podéis iros –esperó unos momentos en que nadie se movió, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a algunos de los profesores asistentes asentir, incluso vio alguna sonrisa- muy bien, como veo que os interesa vamos a empezar –tomó aire- voy a dividiros en grupos según vuestra habilidad y destreza para hacer hechizos… todos los que el año anterior ya estuvierais conmigo, no hace falta que lo hagáis, sé cual es vuestro nivel… así que… ¿podéis venir aquí? –chicos y chicas de 3 de las casas dieron unos pasos adelante para situarse detrás de Harry- bien, ahora vamos a empezar.

Harry fue seleccionando a la gran cantidad de alumnos, dividiéndolos en 6 grupos de unos 10 alumnos cada uno. Luego asignó "antiguos" componentes del ED para que lo ayudaran a desarrollar las capacidades de los jóvenes, estaba claro que él no podía ocuparse de todos. Fue dando indicaciones a los "ayudantes" sobre qué y como debían enseñar a los jóvenes, en poco tiempo ya estaban practicando hechizos, algunos empezando por el expeliarmus y otros con algún otro hechizo de defensa algo más complicado. Pronto habían pasado las dos horas que tenían asignadas. Quedaron en encontrarse el viernes siguiente para seguir con las clases.

Tanto Flickwik como McGonagall, lo felicitaron, estaba claro que le gustaba enseñar, y les había impresionado las dotes del chico. Ilfirin estaba más que orgulloso de su hospedador, y se deshizo en elogios que consiguieron ruborizar, exteriormente, al chico. Ron y Hermione también felicitaron a su amigo, estaba claro que cualquier cosa que se propusiera, podría hacerla posible. Ese fin de semana, Dumbledore le llamó a su despacho, el chico ya se imaginaba de lo que quería hablar: Quidditch. Suspiró antes de llamar.

-Pasa Harry –siempre se preguntaba como lo hacía

-_La verdad es que no es difícil, solo debes sentir el poder que desprenden… el poder es una marca tan personal y única como lo puede ser el color de tus ojos_ -parecía sonreír- _a parte de Dumbi, también están Severus y Minerva_

_ -¿"Dumbi"? –_Harry levantó una ceja

_ -Jajajaja ¿no te gusta?_

Harry, sonriendo, abrió la puerta, y en efecto, se confirmó lo que Ilfirin acababa de decir: "Dumbi", McGonagall y Severus, estaban en la sala, mirándolo curiosos.

-Por favor, siéntate Harry –ofreció el profesor. El mas joven de la sala se sentó al lado de Severus, cosa que provocó una mirada de extrañeza por parte de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor- ¿quieres té? –ofreció el director, Harry asintió por cortesía- por cierto… me han contado que tienes dotes para enseñar a los alumnos –sonrió, en sus ojos brillaba algo de picardía

-Gracias director…

-No hay de qué… pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar –Harry se contuvo de decir que ya sabía lo que iba a decirle- es sobre el quidditch… creo que tienes un horario demasiado lleno de actividades, y debido a que debes aparentar una enfermedad mortal…

-Me ha sacado del equipo –dijo tranquilamente

-Lo siento, pero si –parecía que no quería que Harry se enfadara, cosa que hizo sonreír a Ilfirin- he hablado con la profesora McGonagall –Harry la miró, estaba muy seria- y aunque no está muy de acuerdo, entiende que es por tu seguridad

-Pero esto no propiciará que Vol… ¿que Riddle ataque con mas facilidad la escuela? –Severus le ofreció una mirada de agradecimiento al no mencionar el nombre del Señor Oscuro

-No debes preocuparte por eso ahora…

-Yo creo que si debe preocuparse –intervino Severus- si el Señor Oscuro ataca, será a él a quien querrá en primer lugar

-Lo sé, pero tiene una gran capacidad para defenderse

Harry bufó, ¡¿quien se creía que era ese hombre?! Él llevaba en su interior alguien mucho más sabio y…

-_Ni se te ocurra decir que soy "viejo"_ -sonó la voz del Antiguo en su cabeza

_-No pensaba decirlo… _-mintió.

-_Harry, que te leo el pensamiento_ -intentó no sonreír

-Harry, ¿me escuchas? –oyó de repente la voz de Albus

-¿Que? –fijó la vista en el hombre

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Severus

-Si, si, solo me he distraído –estaba casi seguro que Severus sabía con lo que se había distraído

-_Si, tienes razón, lo sabe… si quieres podemos hablar con él_

_ -¿De verdad? _

_ -Claro que si… hola Severus_ -dijo como si le hablara a él

Harry estaba mirando disimuladamente al hombre, y vio como el profesor alzaba una ceja mezcla de sorpresa y extrañeza.

-¿Perdón? –dijo en alto

-¿Decías algo Severus? –preguntó Minerva

Miró a la mujer, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Había sonado como cuando Ilfirin le había hablado, no hacía muchos días, en el bosque…

-_Si Severus, soy Ilfirin…_ -el profesor miró a Harry-_ y no hace falta que hables en alto, con solo pensar tengo suficiente… y no, no te has vuelto loco, simplemente es una de las cualidades que protector y protegido comparten… si, Harry también está escuchando… si tocas a Harry y cierras los ojos, podrás verme… _

Severus acercó su mano a la de Harry y con el dorso de la mano rozó la piel del chico, entonces cerró los ojos y en su mente apareció la imagen de Harry sonriéndole, y a su lado un joven de poco mas de 20 años, mirándolo pero sin sonreír. Vestía lo que parecían unas ropas ceremoniales, era bastante mas alto que Harry, sin contar con los largos cuernos negros, tenía el pelo negro y largo, prácticamente por debajo de las rodillas, las orejas mucho mas puntiagudas que las de Tindómiel, y unas manos que parecían garras. Diversas marcas negras, y extrañas, surcaban su piel.

_-Si te imaginas a ti mismo, podremos tener una conversación más "normal"_ -dijo Ilfirin sin mover los labios. Severus intentó crear una imagen suya, no fue muy difícil.- _Bien, hola Severus_ -el ser extendió la mano-garra- _yo soy Ilfirin_ -el profesor agarró la mano-_ nunca antes habías visto mi verdadera forma, y quizá solo volverás a verla otra vez…_

Severus no sabía que decir, lo que había conocido como una leyenda, se convertía cada vez mas en realidad, pero una realidad bastante distante a como la había imaginado… ¡Era mucho mejor! ¡Estaba descubriendo cosas que muy pocos, o quizá incluso nadie conocía!

-_Tienes razón, muy pocos saben de mi existencia… Tindómiel lo sabe, pero tiene sus razones -_Harry bajó la cabeza, Ilfirin al verlo le puso una mano en el hombro_- Harry, no te preocupes por ella… ahora ya lo comprende_

_ -Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta algo de compasión_

_ -Nunca en la vida la mires con compasión, al igual que tú, no necesita la compasión de nadie_

Severus los "mir" parecía que se llevaban muy bien, como si hubieran estado toda la vida juntos.

-_Hemos estado toda su vida juntos… desde que nació he estado en su interior… aunque no se lo crea, siempre ha tenido a alguien a su lado… bueno, mejor dicho, en su interior_

Severus suspiró, aun no se había acostumbrado a esa idea. Se le hacía extraño hablar con los dos a la vez.

-_Solo nos separaremos cuando él lo decida… solo cuando él quiera morir… y eso implica que vas a tener que estar cerca para ejecutar la sentencia_ -habló dirigiéndose a Severus

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó poniéndose de pie y abriendo los ojos

-Severus, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?! –preguntó una muy enfadada Minerva McGonagall

**_I'm sorry._**

_(Lo siento)_

**_Why should I say I'm sorry?_**

_(¿Por que debería decir que lo siento?)_

**_If I hurt you,_**

_(Si te he herido)_

**_You know you've hurt me too._**

_(Sabes que también me has lastimado a mi)_

El profesor de pociones ni la miró, tenía la vista clavada en el chico de 16 años que tenía delante de él. Harry miró unos momentos a los ojos negros, pero la intensidad de la mirada a la que estaba sometido, hizo que los apartara rápidamente.

-¡¡Yo nunca haría una cosa semejante!! –gritó antes de abandonar el despacho del director

_-¡¿Como puedes decir que me quiere?! ¡No has visto como ha reaccionado! ¡¿Y que eso de que tiene que matarme?!_ –Ilfirin no contestó.

-¿Harry? –oyó la voz del director, pero únicamente provocó que el chico saliera corriendo del despacho

**_But you get lost inside your tears,_**

_(Pero tu te pierdes en tus lagrimas)_

**_And there is nothing I can do,_**

_(Y no hay nada que pueda hacer)_

**_'Cause I get lost inside my fear_**

_(Porque estoy perdido en mi propio miedo)_

**_That I am nothing without you._**

_(Que no soy nada sin ti)_

Severus se refugió en sus habitaciones, sabía que había herido a Harry, porque en su corazón lo había notado, pero ¿que mas podía hacer? ¿Él tenía que matarlo? ¡Si ni siquiera se había acostumbrado a la idea de que fuera él el protector del Caballero del Dragón!

Harry fue hasta la torre Gryffindor, subió a su habitación, corrió las cortinas de su cama, y ahí se quedó. Los intentos de sacarlo para ir a comer, por parte de Ron y Hermione, fueran totalmente inútiles, pero a la hora de la cena, lo arrastraron hasta el Gran Comedor. Al parecer de sus amigos, estaba demasiado pálido y delgado, así que habían decidido que no se iba a saltar ninguna otra comida.

Harry seguía deprimido, Ilfirin aun no le había hablado, así que se sentía mucho peor. Ron y Hermione intentaban sonsacarle lo que había pasado en la reunión con el director, pero únicamente sacaron en claro que había sido apartado temporalmente del equipo de quidditch… pero sabían que había algo más, conocían lo suficiente a su amigo, para saber que les ocultaba algo.

Harry se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió algo de pollo con patatas asadas, pero no probó bocado. Intentó de nuevo hablar con Ilfirin.

_-Por favor Ilfirin… no quiero que tu también me dejes… simplemente no está bien… no entiendo mucho lo que ha pasado esta mañana y necesito que me lo cuentes _–estaba al borde del llanto

-_Harry las cosas han ido demasiado rápido… quizá no debería haberte revelado los verdaderos sentimientos de nuestro protector… ni tu ni él estáis suficientemente preparados para afrontar lo que os va a pasar en el futuro… lo siento, ha sido por mi culpa…_ -parecía que estaba triste, en realidad estaba reflejando lo que en aquel momento sentía Harry

**_You're angry._**

_(Estás enfadado)_

**_Why shouldn't you be angry?_**

_(¿Por que no deberías estarlo?)_

**_With what we've been through,_**

_(Con lo que has tenido que pasar)_

**_Well I get angry too._**

_(Bueno, yo también estoy enfadado)_

Una lágrima rebelde e incontrolada resbaló por la mejilla del joven Gryffindor, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta, estaba reprimiendo muchas emociones desde hacía ya varios días, aunque ni siquiera él parecía haberse percatado de ello.

-_Debes confiar más en ti mismo… y también deberías tener una fe ciega en Severus, él solo busca lo mejor para ti…_

_ -¿Y por eso se ha ido de esa forma?! Si sabe lo que es mejor para mi… ¿por que se ha marchado cuando realmente lo necesitaba?!_

Uno de los cristales del Gran Comedor estalló en mil pedazos, muchos se quedaron viéndolo, peor tampoco era una cosa tan extraña…

**_But you get lost inside your tears,_**

_(Pero te has perdido entre tus lagrimas)_

**_And there is nothing I can do,_**

_(No hay nada que yo pueda hacer)_

**_'Cause I get lost inside my fear_**

_(Porque me he perdido entre mi miedo)_

**_That I am nothing without you._**

_(Que no soy nada sin ti)_

****

**_'I am nothing without you._**

_(No soy nada sin ti)_

-_Harry… ¿quieres que hablemos con él?_

_ -No… no se si es una buena idea…_

_ -Míralo… mira la mesa donde hay los profesores…_ -Harry hizo tal y como le había pedido Ilfirin, ni siquiera intentó disimular

Clavó la vista en la forma oscura de su protector, tenía la vista fija en el plato delante suyo, parecía que el director le hablaba, pero Severus no lo escuchaba. De repente, como si hubiera sentido que alguien lo miraba, levantó la vista para quedarse mirando al joven de ojos verdes que lo observaba casi sin pestañear.

-_Severus…_ -Ilfirin había tomado el control- _debes disculparte…_

_ -¿Yo? ¿Por que?_

_ -Porque has herido los sentimientos de Harry…_

_ -Ilfirin yo no… -_sonó la voz del joven Gryffindor__

_ -Yo no tengo porque disculparme_

_ -Severus -_la voz sonó como una amenaza

**_Why should we have taken so long_**

_(¿Por que nos ha llevado tanto tiempo) _

**_To be looking inside of our mind?_**

_(Mirar dentro de nuestra mente?)_

**_Everything we tried went wrong._**

_(Todo lo que hemos intentado, ha ido mal)_

**_Are we worried 'bout what we might find?_**

_(¿Estabamos preocupados por lo que podríamos encontrar?)_

En el ambiente se empezaba a sentir una extraña tensión, algunos alumnos fruncieron el ceño mientras buscaban el origen de esa energía oscura.

_-¡Yo no tengo porque disculparme con nadie!_ –gritó mentalmente Severus

_-Él tiene razón… no tiene que disculparse…_ -habló Harry

_-Harry… déjame esto a mi_

_ -¡No quiero! ¡Estoy harto de que todo el mundo tome decisiones por mi! _

Una de las ventanas más grandes del comedor se rompió de repente, el profesor de encantamientos, Filius Flickwik reparó rápidamente el pequeño desastre. La tensión se empezaba a notar de forma alarmante, muchos alumnos habían dejado de hablar e incluso de comer. Algunos señalaban hacia el cielo, que hasta hacia un momento estaba claro, se había cubierto rápidamente por negras nubes de lluvia

**_I'm sorry,_**

_(Lo siento)_

**_But can I say I'm sorry?_**

_(¿Pero puedo decir "lo siento"?)_

**_If I hurt you,_**

_(Si te he herido)_

**_You know it hurts me too._**

_(Sabrás que también me ha herido a mi)_

_-Yo solo hago lo que creo mejor para ti…_

_-¡¡PERO LO QUE TU CREAS MEJOR PARA MI, PUEDE QUE NO SEA LO MEJOR PARA MI!! _

_-Harry, tranquilízate_ –la voz de Severus sonó algo preocupada

_-¡¡NO QUIERO TRANQUILIZARME! ¡¡HE AGUANTADO SUFICIENTE TIEMPO!! DUMBLEDORE, TIND"MIEL, SEVERUS… ¡Y AHORA TU! ¡¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!!_

Absolutamente todo lo que era de cristal en el Gran Comedor se rompió en mil pedazos, provocando una gran conmoción en la sala, la lluvia empezó a entrar a raudales por los agujeros en que se habían convertido las ventanas, los truenos sonaban muy cerca y cada pocos segundos se podía apreciar un rayo que atravesaba de punta a punta el cielo que se reflejaba en el techo del Gran Comedor. Los alumnos se metieron debajo de las mesas por orden de Dumbledore, ya que parecía que no podían abandonar el lugar, todas las puertas parecían cerradas con una poderosa magia. Ron y Hermione intentaban hacer agachar a Harry con ellos, pero no pudieron. De repente el chico se puso de pie, parecía que no sentía lo que estaba pasando en la sala.

Severus no podía apartar la vista del joven, parecía como si estuvieran unidos por un vinculo invisible.

_-Severus… rápido… está… fuera de… control_ -estaba claro que le costaba "hablar"

**_And you get lost inside your tears,_**

_(Y estás perdido en tus lágrimas)_

**_And there is nothing we can do_**

_(No hay nada que podamos hacer)_

**_'Cause I get lost inside my fear_**

_(Porque estoy perdido en mi miedo)_

**_That I am nothing without you._**

_(Que no soy nada sin ti)_

Esa frase provocó que Severus empezara a correr por entre las mesas para llegar hasta donde estaba el chico de ojos verdes. Un extraño silencio, se había instalado en la sala, únicamente roto por los pasos rápidos del profesor; además una enorme expectación cubría el lugar al no saber lo que iba a pasar.

Severus anduvo más lentamente los últimos pasos que lo separaban de Harry, lo agarró de un brazo, pero tuvo de soltarlo de repente, estaba cargado de energía y se había electrocutado.

-Harry, ¿me escuchas? –susurró lo mas suavemente que pudo, aunque estaba seguro que los alumnos mas cercanos a ellos lo habían oído

El chico se giró para estar frente a Severus, la marca estaba brillando de forma algo intermitente entre el oscuro pelo del chico, por suerte solo él podía verla. Harry abrió los ojos y el profesor estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás. Un remolino de aire envolvió de nuevo a Harry, haciendo ondear su túnica y su pelo levemente hacia arriba, pero eran los ojos de Harry lo que habían asustado al profesor, porque eso eran lo que habían provocado: miedo. Eran verdes, pero no se veía la pupila negra, en realidad el color verde cubría todo el globo ocular, muy parecido a cuando se transformaba en dragón.

-Severus… ayúdame –habló en susurros tan bajos que incluso el profesor tuvo problemas para oírlo

-¿Como? ¿Como puedo ayudarte? –preguntó sin saber muy bien lo que hacer

**_And you get lost inside your tears,_**

_(Y estás perdido en tus lágrimas)_

**_And there is nothing we can do_**

_(Y no hay nada que podamos hacer)_

**_'Cause I get lost inside my fear_**

_(Porque estoy perdido en mi miedo)_

**_That I am nothing without you._**

_(Que no soy nada sin ti)****_

Los alumnos habían empezado a susurrar entre ellos, y una especie de zumbido se oía en la sala. Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero a la vez elevó su mano derecha, cerrada en un puño, la abrió de repente y una onda de energía procedente de su cuerpo se extendió por todo el comedor. Los alumnos cayeron inconscientes bajo las mesas. Únicamente los profesores se mantenían en pie.

-Severus… no me dejaras solo… ¿verdad? –acabó de elevar la mano para llegar al rostro del profesor, aunque no llegaba a tocarlo, volvía a tener los ojos abiertos

-Claro que no te abandonaré… nunca –movió la cabeza para que su mejilla descansara contra la mano del joven

Justo en el momento del contacto, la marca dejó de brillar y en un parpadeo los ojos de Harry volvieron a ser los de siempre, pero el chico los cerró al empezar a caer inconsciente hacia atrás. Severus lo cogió antes de que pudiera golpearse o hacerse daño contra el suelo. Estaba a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar, pero nada sucedió, no se había transformado. Con el pulgar, le limpió la marca que había dejado la lágrima al caer por la mejilla del chico.

**_'Cause I am nothing without you._**

_(Porque no soy nada sin ti)_

**_And I am nothing without you._**

_(Y no soy nada sin ti)_

**_'Cause I am nothing without you._**

_(Porque no soy nada sin ti)_

**_'Cause I am nothing without you._**

_(Porque no soy nada sin ti) _

-¿Severus? –el director se acercó al joven profesor, había mantenido a los otros profesores pendientes de los alumnos, y lejos de la pareja de magos

-Creo que ya está… no va a pasar nada más –se giró con el chico entre los brazos, para estar de cara al director, no parecía que un chico tan pequeño para la edad que tenía, pudiera ser tan poderoso

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Dumbledore, Severus asintió, no podía apartar la vista de la forma que sostenía entre los brazos- deberías llevarlo a la enfermería… para que Poppy lo revise… –el profesor de pociones, ya se había girado, cuando escuchó la voz del director de nuevo- Severus, tenemos que contar la verdad al resto de profesores, así que tendrías que acercarte a mi despacho

Severus volvió a asentir y abandonó el medio destruido Gran Comedor, con destino a la enfermería. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Por que no se había transformado esa vez? ¿Por que cuando estaba en medio del gran comedor, estaban todos los alumnos? La última vez, casi se transformó en medio de uno de los pasillos. Sabía que Harry se había enfadado, no sin razón, había notado varias oleadas de energía salir de su cuerpo, era mucho más poderoso de lo que nadie podía imaginarse, con un leve movimiento, había dejado inconscientes a todos los alumnos, y no era moco de pavo. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podría haberlo hecho.

_-Profesor… siento lo que ha pasado… pero no podía controlar mis emociones…_ -Severus sabía que la disculpa era sincera, pero al mirar el chico se sorprendió, tenía los ojos cerrados, aun debía estar inconsciente- _no, no estoy inconsciente… solo demasiado cansado para moverme…_

-Harry, yo… lo siento, si esta mañana me hubiera comportado como debía… ahora no estarías así.

_-No… no ha sido su culpa, simplemente ha sido una semana algo dura..._

Severus no contestó, empezaba a entender al chico, sabía que intentaba asumir las culpas por una cosa de la que él solo había sido una victima inocente, a decir verdad, la culpa había sido total y únicamente suya. Volvió a emprender el camino hacia la enfermería.

**_Fin Capítulo 11_**

_Lyrics by: **Eric Clapton**. Song: **I Get Lost** _

_ Oooolas! Bienvenidos a las notas del capítulo 11!! O vivaaaa Este capítulo me gusta mucho… por varias razones, la principal, es el total descontrol de Harry… jijijiji estad atentos a este tipo de "transformación" pq… veréis que tiene cierta importancia en el futuro (a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo saben las betas XD), tbn me gusta mucho por la canción, cuando lo escribí, tenía esta canción en mente… y me vino de perlas! Pq es perfecta! Antes de que me preguntéis, que sepáis que lo que ve Sev en la mente de Harry es la forma única y original de Ilfirin, lo que vio tanto en la clase de pociones y con los Centauros, fue la forma de Harry modificada por Ilfirin, pero no a él… no se si me explico muy bien U. Otra cosa referente al comportamiento de Sev en este capi… a ver, no es que no sepa lo que tiene que hacer, si no mas bien que aun no se cree lo que tiene que hacer, de aquí su reacción… así que no seáis muy duro con él, que bastante tiene XD. Bueno, como siempre, ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia, me dejáis un revi! O. Y aquí os dejo con… _

**Comentarios de las Betas!! **

**Mereth**: Buenooo.... que os parece el cap?? Yo sinceramente estoy apuntito de cantarle las cuarenta a Sev.... Se ha pasao tres pueblos!!!!! Pero me ha gustado la tormentita! Jus espero que Harry no se enfade muy a menudo si no... :S XDDD se van a gastar una pasta en arreglar el Castillo, por muy magos que sean :P. ¿Y a que mola la idea de que podamos decidir lo que soñar?? UUU Silver no me cree pero yo lo he conseguido un par de veces!! (XDDD Nariko sabe que tipo de sueños son verdad?? :P). Bueno la **friki-pregunta** veamos... no tiene que ver mucho con el fic, pero es que este cap es complicao :P. A ver decidme! **Dos miembros del ED (un chico y una chica) que NO sean Gryffindors**. XD no es muy buena friki-pregunta pero tener en cuenta que estoy escribiendo esto a la 1 de la madrugada. (que dura es la vida de la beta XD) besillos

**Vanna**: Esto se complica por momentos.....pero no son una ricura???Fijaros en el detalle de la mano, la cara, el "Severus...ayudame". En dos palabras, im-prezionante. Pero para impresion-impresion, lo de Severus te quiere, Harry. No quiero ni pensar lo que pasara cuando nuestro querido chico-dragon aprenda eso de leer las emociones humanas cual libro de cuentos infantiles se tratase. Aqui insertese risa maliciosa de quien realmente si sabe algo de lo que viene a continuacion... Y el humor de Ilfi?= Pa mear y no echar gota, vamos. Aisss, adoro a este Lo que sea, vamos. oinss. Y en 15 dias.....más y mejor!!! Risa maliciosa, 2º parte... jajajajaja.

**Khari**: Hola!!! Akí Khari... Ais... que cap más potito a que sí? No me digais que no es tierno el final... Severus llevando a Harry en brazos después de prometerle que no lo abandonará... vamos... es que es tan potito que entran ganas de llorar de la emoción... Pero anda que soy... comienzo por el final... vamos que si fuera albañil casi comenzaría la casa por el tejado XD Veamos... creo que si tengo que decir la parte que más me ha gustado de todo el cap. diría que ha sido la conversación del despacho de Dumbi... vamos, es que imaginamos la escena y es para troncharse de risa... solo imaginarme la carita de McGonagall y Dumbi... ais... Lástima que Sevy no diera un saltito cuando Ilfirin le habló... entonces ya sí que habría sido muuuy divertido!

**Kina**: -- Por cuestiones de tiempo me ha sido imposible que Kina dejara comentario… cuando la vea, subire el capi de nuevo con el suyo!

**Nariko**: Nariko bosteza aburrida... : ¡Hola! Ya lo veis... Vaya con Harry... ¿¡Porque se tiene que controlar y no acabar de trasformarse?! ¡Me deja sin trabajo! Que poca consideración tiene este chico... En fin xD Dejando a parte este pequeño detallito sin importancia el capi en si está genial ¿eh? Aunke en mi opinión Sev no tiene remedio!! ¡Cabezón! Mira que hacerle y decirle esto a Harry.... ains.. Hombres.... xD Weno, espero tener un poco más d trabajo para el proximo capi xD k yo aburrida soy peligrosa xD En fins... Ta el proximo!

**Mayu**: Aish pobrecito harry, pobrecito sev que penica me dan... anda ya eso no se lo cree ni gakct divino XD ja,ja,ja,ja bue k sepais que este cap es muuchoo mas importante de lo que parece ya que se trata mucho sus sentimientos aish, aish hasta dan pena o eso dicen pk a mi no ;p ale ;p Bue yo particularmente prefiero lo que sucede en capis futuros ya me direis ;p bue aki lo dejo k una no da pa mas escribiendo esto en el curro a las 10 de la noche después de 12:30 h currando nos vemos en el prox capi

_ Ale… y ahora empezamos con los reviews!!_

**Nariko**_: Jajajaja veus dona com pots ser la primera! XDDD Si que es difícil comentar un capi que ja t'he fet comentar XDD… si vols em pots fer un corta y pega dels mails XD Oh! Sento que no hi hagi elfs tios wenos sense comprometre… pero mira, es que… ja saps… XDD que no els hagi posat, no vol dir que no hi siguin XD. Ale! A veure si m'acabes el mail del 16! XDD Que segur que quan llegeixis aixo, inclus te l'he contestat XDD. _

**Mereth**_: Oh! Siento que no hayas podido ser la primera… pero weno a Nar le hacía ilu XD. Si, se que te gusta la canción, a mi tbn… por eso la puse XD. Si, ya sabes que al final me leere el silma… pero al paso que voy, creo que cuando lo lea, ya me lo habréis contado todo xD. A ver si es verdad lo del Side-story… podrías aprovechar el viajecito a Praga… pero claro, cuando leas esto ya habrás vuelto xDDD. Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Bones wapa! Abans que se m'oblidi… et vull preguntar si tens alguna guia o cosa semblant d'Edimburg… es que la Khari i jo hi anirem ara pel setembre… i ja saps… xD. Bue, ara si vaig amb el review! Al Parlament no hi vam anar XD, vam preferir visitar els Corte Ingles de la puerta del sol XD. Juasa! Si amb haches et deprimieses… espera a llegir el 16… crec que es la cosa mes depriment que he escrit a la meva vida, i mes si comptem que vaig estar 3 dies super depre XD. Jajaja es que ja saps que es passen 3 pobles en les preguntes XDD… Si… l'Anne Rice… ais… qui els pilles, llastima que no tinc temps per llegir ;; si tinc uns quants llibres acumulats aquí a casa, pero entre el curru, estudiar i el fic, practicament em quedo sense temps ;;. Jajajaja no et fot! Jo tb soc influenciable… pero no se si t'ho he dit mai… pero jo sento el mateix que senten els personatges, per tant et pots imaginar com em quedo a vegades -- ais. Kiss_

**Llunaa**_: Booones! De debó has plorat? O.o… coi… pos espera a llegir el 16… Jajaja aixo de la relació del Caballer i la Tindó, tothom em deia que estaven liats o coses semblants, juasa! Si, al començament a mi tb em va costar aixo dels noms, pero com que practicament els vaig triar jo… significat especial? Mmm… si, tenen un significat, pero ara no el recordo XD, crec que algu en un review ho va buscar. I com ha anat per Madrid? Nosaltres la vam deixar mes o menys sencera XD. Kiss_

**The Angel Of The Dreams**_: Olas! Si, a mi Ilfi tbn me gusta mucho –insértese aquí un babeo incontrolado-, con los nombres me lié un poco, pero tpco mucho :P. Kiss_

**Tana Abbott**_: Wenas wapa! Jajajaja oka, acepto tu excusa sobre las friki-pre XD. No se si te fijaste… pero la parte del Silma estaba en cursiva, así que ten en cuenta eso en el futuro (aunque en principio creo que no lo volveré a usar XD). Jajajajaja pero que os pasa conmigo?! Es que me veis como una asesina en potencia?! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Pq realmente eso es lo que soy… me encanta matar personajes en los fics… le dan dramatismo a la cosa XD y que sepas que ya he escrito otra muerte (que realmente me dolió (aunque parezca mentira)) y un par mas están en mi cabecita XD. Bueno, aun suerte que el capi-bonus sirvió de algo XDD. Jijiji me conoces bien… si tienes razón, saldrá alguna de las otras reencarnaciones… pero tendrás que esperar. Kiss_

**Elloith**_: Quan t'escric aixo, son "altes hores" de la nit (en realitat son les 22h :P), pero he recordat que el review sencer el vas enviar a la Mereth… i clar, esta a l'ordi… a Madrid, i resulta que la sra. Avui ha marxat cap a Praga… aixi que es difícil que te'l pugui contestar, pero pel que recordo… deies alguna cosa dels Dracs… no et pots imaginar el mal de cap que em van donar aquella nit, amb la Mereth i la Mayu discutint ¬¬… vam haver de mirar la enciclopedia i tot! XD I tb deies alguna cosa de la mort dels elfs… aquests records els tinc mes borrosos, aixi que parla directament amb la Mereth o la Mayu que son elles les que em porten aquests temes XDD. Kiss P.D. Que sapigues que m'agrada molt el Finlandés ! _

**Jarlaxe-Bregan**_: Olas! Jajajaja parece que solo quereis ver sufrir a los Sly… y ten en cuenta que estás hablando con una de la casa de la serpiente! XDD Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta… espera un poquitin… solo un poquitin XD. Kiss _

** Mariet****Malfoy**_: Buenas! Pq tiene que ser triste la historia? Bueno, mas que nada pq soy muy dramática cuando escribo, y siempre es mas fácil describir el sufrimiento con dosis de felicidad. Lloraste? Espera a leer el 16 :P. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Nelly Esp:**_ Olas! Bueno, creo que eso de que tenía que morir Harry quedó claro en el capítulo 1 XDD. Otra cosa es que decida matarlo o no… pero que en principio debe hacerlo si… y mas te digo, es Sev quien tendría que matarlo… de ahí todo el problema que se arma en este capi :P. Kiss_

**Clau de Snape**_: Ufff! Suerte que lo haces en word! Así me gusta… si sra, tienes madera de beta!! Que por cierto… no me llegó el mail ;; no se si lo escribiste al final… Bueno, déjame empezar con el review: A ver… lloraste? XDD Espera al 16 (que posiblemente leeras antes que el resto XD). Una corazonada nada buena? Como que Harry tiene que morir? Jajajaja eso no es una corazonada… ese es el final del fic XD. Lo dicho, que el mail no llegó… en todo caso hoy te mandare un mail a tu direccion (la que sale en el ). Logico que te costara leer el principio, mas que nada pq es el Silmarilion! XDD. Puedo preguntar cuantas veces lees cada capítulo?! Nada que me sorprenda, pq yo lo leo minimo 5 veces… y mi beta-reader (Mereth wapa!!) tbn se lo lee tropecientas veces, pobrecilla XD. Bueno… es que si no se echaba la culpa, no tenía muerte trágica XD… y tods tenemos una bonita vena tragica, que por mi parte yo exploto tanto como puedo XD. Que corazonada?! Que Harry y Sev se van a morir?! Que Sev va a matar a Harry?! Realmente creí que eso estaba claro desde el capi 1! XDDD, y si, me cargo a la mitad de la familia en un día… y Tindómiel queda sola y desamparada, pero con una promesa que cumplir! Uireb no era su "amigo" era su "abuel" (pq te recuerdo que no tiene genero por si mismo). Hum… si, compra mas pañuelitos de estos… o directamente uno de tela reutilizable XD. La musica de ESDLA? Bueno, esta es mi preferida de toda el OST de la primera peli… la mayoría son instrumentales… Las friki-preguntas… los nombres de los elfos los has acertado, así que tienes un friki-punto por cada nombre (en total tres), en lo referente a las elfas… no has acertado xD. Y los idiomas, si los dos primeros eran Quenya (otro friki-punto… y ya son 4 en este capi) y el otro era Sindarin. Ya sabes que no me cansa leer tus reviews! Así que hazlos mas y mas largos! Kiss_

**Vanna**_: Jajaja cariño, no se cuando leeras esto XD, pero es de agradecer el esfuerzo de dejarlo XD. Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Olas wapa! Jajaja si, has ganado el review numero 300!! Y pronto llegaremos al 666 XDD y dps al 999… pq… quien dice que el 666 es el numero del diablo? Jajaja me hace gracia que te guste, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Tindómerel muere en él XD. Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Booones! Bue, si serveix d'alguna cosa escriure sobre el seu passat, jo ho faig XD. Lyrics! Oh si! Lyrics! XDD. Que sapigues que la canço "The Reason" dels Hoobastank ja está en un capi , pq realment m'encanta i li va com anell al dit! XD. Les de l'Avril Lavigne? No t'ho creuras, pero feia forces dies que les volia mirar… i n'he vist alguna que potser em servirà . Kiss_

**Lynn R:**_ Buenas! Nep, al parecer solo ha llegado uno de los reviews! XDD. Ooohhh vacaciones! Donde fuiste? Que suerte… yo ni se lo que son ;; Tranquila, Sev saldrá mucho… pq es el co-protagonista junto con Harry e Ilfi. Si, a veces escribo capis bastante tristes… pero son necesarios :P. Kiss_

**Wlrine**_: Wenas! Bueno, el encuentro con Voldy-pooh… falta poco para que se produzca, si no me equivoco es en el 15. Jajajjaa si, el fic ya es algo así como un Crossover entre ESDLA y HP, con reminiscencias de otras series como Fly o Saiyuki. Lo siento… lo referente al veneno de la sangre de Harry… jajaja no te comas tanto la cabeza, que no es muy difícil… en realidad todos los antídotos lo llevan. No te arañes que te harás daño XD. Kiss_

**Moony-Chan**_: Olas… esto… creo que el review se cortó --…_

**Kirai**_: Bones! Si, la Tindó es un personatge important… mes del que en principi sembla. Cariño? Jajajaja diguem que en Ron babeja per ella XD. L'altre revi: si clar que es un capi a l'estil ESDLA… mes que res pq esta ambientat totalment a la terra mitjana… i amb elfs tolkienians, si el fic cada cop es mes dramatic XD. Sip! A casa de la Mereth G.E.N.I.A.L.! Estic impacient per repetir-ho xDD. Kiss_

_ Bueno, y hasta aquí los reviews! Buaaaaaa! Quiero mas! Que parece que no haya nadie que lea esto ;;! Que por cierto, me he fijado que algunos salen cortados… y al parecer es debido a esto " ", así que evitad poner alguno de estos símbolos en el texto del review… y en todo caso, mirad siempre si se ha subido bien, ahora podemos hacerlo gracias a la ultra velocidad del XD. _

_ Kiss,_

_ Sil._


	13. Chapter 12: The Teacher And The Dragon

**Capítulo 12: The Teacher And The Dragon **

Severus se quedó con Harry en la enfermería, mientras Poppy le revisaba. Había hecho una promesa, y pensaba cumplirla. Mientras le veía ahí, tumbado en la cama, sin moverse… supo que no quería verlo muerto y también supo que quería y necesitaba protegerlo... Para siempre.

Harry abrió los ojos después de tomarse una poción revitalizante, y lo primero que vio fue la cara de preocupación de Severus. Sonrió un poco para asegurarle que ya estaba bien. Sabía que lo que había pasado en el Gran Comedor había sido única y exclusivamente su culpa, Ilfirin no había interferido excepto en lo obvio, quizá por eso no se había transformado…

_-¿Ilfirin?_ –preguntó mentalmente, no obtuvo respuesta

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó de repente Severus

-¿Que? Ah… si –lo miró, en la cara del hombre estaba dibujada la preocupación que estaba sintiendo, y de repente supo que no quería verlo así nunca más. Giró el rostro, le dolía el verlo preocupado

Severus lo sabía, notaba lo que sentía el chico, no necesitaba palabras para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. De repente decidió algo, e inmediatamente lo puso en práctica.

Harry, que en esos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados, se sintió elevado de la cama, dos fuertes brazos lo habían levantado sin esfuerzo. Giró el rostro de repente, para mirar a los ojos negros de su profesor de pociones.

-Vas a dejar de dormir en la Torre Gryffindor, a partir de ahora te estarás en las mazmorras, donde te pueda controlar mejor –empezó a salir de la enfermería, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Pomfrey- Y no hay peros que valgan… debes aprender a controlar tus emociones y sentimientos… eres demasiado peligroso...

Harry escondió el rostro en la túnica del hombre, en su hombro. Esas palabras le habían herido, él no era peligroso… ¿o quizá sí? Se agarró con fuerza al profesor, y se dejó llevar, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Severus lo trasladó hasta la habitación en que había permanecido la mitad del verano, la habitación en la que se había transformado una vez, y donde le habían aparecido las alas. No se cruzó ni siquiera a un estudiante, aun estaban todos en el Gran Comedor. Le dejó en la cama, al parecer se había dormido. Arropó al niño, debía dejar de pensar en él cómo un niño, ya tenía 16 años, e iba camino de la mayoría de edad mágica. Antes de salir le echó otra mirada, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que lo invadía? Hacía muchos años que no lo sentía, y dudaba que en ese entonces fuera tan fuerte.

Harry esperó a oír cerrarse la "puerta" antes de que un torrente de lágrimas incontrolables salieran de sus ojos: Había roto todos los cristales del Gran Comedor, Ilfirin no le dirigía la palabra, Severus creía que era peligroso, había descubierto su secreto ante más gente y había atacado a los alumnos, ¡¡a sus propios compañeros!!

Las nubes que aun no habían desaparecido, empezaron a derramar sus preciosas gotitas, como si fueran las lágrimas del cielo acompañando a las de Harry; en realidad eso era lo que estaba pasando.

No podía permitir que sus emociones lo controlaran de nuevo, no debía sentir nada, no podía fallar a Severus. Una sombra oscura empezó a rodear el cuerpo del joven, un aura oscura de frialdad. Antes de dormirse realmente, hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano, en dirección al techo.

**----------------------- **

Severus se dirigió al Gran Comedor para saber en que estado se encontraban los alumnos. Llegó justo cuando sacaban los últimos jóvenes de debajo de las mesas, aun estaban todos inconscientes.

-¡Ah! ¡Severus! –llamó el director- ¡Llegas en buen momento!

¿_Ni siquiera piensa preguntar como está Harry?_ Pensó el profesor, mientras alcanzaba la altura del director. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche que el director ignoró por completo.

-Mira Severus, hemos decidido que vamos a despertar a los alumnos de golpe, así nos podremos inventar una excusa convincente –dijo con un brillo aun más intenso en los ojos

-¿Y se puede saber como lo haremos? Solo podemos hechizar a uno de los niños cada vez, unos despertaran antes que los otros…

-Tienes razón, mejor vamos a despertar primero a los alumnos de sexto y de séptimo, para que nos ayuden

Ese viejo estaba mal de la cabeza, ni siquiera con los sextos y séptimos años, ¡iban a conseguirlo! No dijo nada más.

-¡_Enervate_! –escuchó a McGonagall lanzar el hechizo, pero nada sucedió.

-¿Minerva? –preguntó el director con el ceño algo fruncido

-No sé lo que pasa –contestó confusa

Entonces fue el turno del director, pero consiguió los mismos resultados que la subdirectora. Si Albus Dumbledore no podía, estaba claro que ningún otro profesor podría. Parecía que el hechizo que había lanzado Harry, había sido mucho más potente de lo que nunca podrían haberse imaginado.

De repente todos los profesores miraron hacia el suelo, habían notado una extraña aura… fruncieron el ceño. Severus sabía de quien era esa aura, pero nunca la había notado tan oscura, deprimente y negra. Empezó a caminar hacia las grandes puertas del comedor, cuando tuvo que detenerse ante la gran cantidad de poder que provenía de las mazmorras. Se sintió cargado de energía y, de repente, sin explicación aparente, los alumnos empezaron a despertar con rapidez, todos a la vez.

Severus volvió a las mazmorras, donde había dejado a Harry, entró sin llamar y lo encontró acurrucado dentro de la cama. Estaba durmiendo, pero a su alrededor se podía notar una aura oscura de poder. No quería molestarlo, debía estar muy cansado, había hecho una gran descarga de energía. Así que salió en silencio y fue directamente al despacho del director. Por el camino se encontró a grupos de alumnos algo confusos, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado, y como siempre, se apartaron al paso del amenazante profesor de pociones. Llegó al despacho y aunque había algunos profesores cuchicheando, no parecía haber señal de Dumbledore.

-Te estaba esperando Severus –sonrió el viejo mago, saliendo de quien sabe donde- ¿cómo está Harry?

-Ahora está durmiendo

El director lo miró por encima de las gafas, antes de pedirle que se sentara, y a la vez ir él a su asiento.

-¿Dónde está la profesora Tindómiel?

-Aquí estoy Albus –dijo la elfa entrando por la puerta, y tomando asiento al lado de Severus

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos –en realidad Trelawney no estaba, pero… ¿cuando le había interesado algo que no fuera predecir desgracias?- Os quiero contar algo que en ningún momento debe abandonar este despacho –lanzó algunos hechizos insonorizantes mas, a la ya de por sí, suficientemente aislada e insonorizada habitación- Bajo ningún concepto podrá discutirse sobre esto o actuar diferente entorno a él

-¿De quien está hablando? –preguntó Minerva

-Del Caballero del Dragón

Algunos fruncieron el ceño, otros abrieron mucho los ojos, y tres personas (Severus, Remus y Tindómiel) no se inmutaron, en concreto, una se movió demostrando su aburrimiento.

-¿Ha dicho el Caballero del Dragón? –puntualizó la profesora Sprout- ¿eso no es una leyenda?

-No, no es una leyenda… lo he visto con mis propios ojos

-¿Y quien es? –preguntó Flitwick- ¿Es uno de los estudiantes?

-Lo es… pero antes de decirlo, quiero que me aseguréis que no le vais a tratar de forma diferente, ni que le pondréis bajo más presión de la que ya tiene a sus espaldas…

-¿Severus, te pasa algo? –Minerva tenía el ceño fruncido, el hombre no había dejado de pasarse la mano por el pelo, parecía nervioso. El profesor no contestó.

-¿Nos piensa decir de quien se trata? –la profesor Vector parecía algo impaciente

-Es Harry Potter –anunció Tindómiel- yo he tenido el placer de hablar con el Caballero –calló cuando Severus giró la cabeza de repente, con los ojos realmente abiertos

_-Severus, ¿no quieres que hable de Lord Ilfirin?_ –preguntó mentalmente la "joven". El profesor negó casi imperceptiblemente, aunque lo suficiente para que la elfa lo pudiera ver- _de acuerdo_

Los profesores presentes empezaron a cuchichear de nuevo entre ellos, parecía que no se lo acababan de creer.

-¿Y quien lo controlará? Porque si no recuerdo mal, cuando el Caballero se transforma, no puede ser cualquiera el que lo controle –comentó Hootch

-Exacto… esa persona es el Protector o el Guardián

Minerva frunció el ceño de nuevo, y miró a Severus, que estaba a su lado. El hombre le devolvió la mirada, y solo con eso, comprendió que la mujer _"lo había descubierto"_. Eran demasiados los indicios: el primer encuentro con el dragón blanco en el corredor, esos lejanos días de verano, la extraña reacción de Severus esa misma mañana, la relación que parecía haber entre ellos…

-Severus –susurró la jefa de la casa Gryffindor- t

-Si, soy yo –pronunció lo suficientemente alto como para que el resto de los profesores lo oyeran

De repente notó algo en su interior y supo que tenía que ir donde Harry. Dejó con la palabra en la boca al director, al salir del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo. Llegó en poco tiempo a las mazmorras, llevaba todo el día de arriba para abajo, y se estaba cansando. Dijo la contraseña y entró. Le recorrió un escalofrío, esa aura de poder, solo la había sentido cerca del Lord Tenebroso… aunque eran bastante diferentes, la de Harry estaba formada de tristeza, melancolía y sentimientos ocultos. Miró el cuerpo del joven, su piel clara ya no brillaba con pureza, una especie de capa negra lo había recubierto, y estaba claro que la oscuridad estaba penetrando en su corazón.

-Harry… ¿qué has hecho? –preguntó al aire, el joven mago seguía dormido

Se acercó más, y vio el trazo de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Había llorado otra vez, le había hecho llorar de nievo, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad aumentó. Lo estaba notando, esa opresión en el pecho, esa dolorosa sensación de depresión, la desconfianza… era increíble como ese joven, tumbado en la cama, podía sentir tantas emociones negativas y no explotar con ellas.

Se sentó a su lado, por lo que la cama se inclinó debido al peso. Le tocó el pelo, aunque rebelde, era suave al tacto… cerró los ojos y vio de nuevo el miedo y la desesperación…

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, pocos momentos después, se encontró a los enormes orbes esmeralda, mirándolo… pero tenían algo raro, no eran brillantes y claros como cuando los había visto poco rato antes, sino oscuros y casi opacos... sin emociones, sin sentimientos... fríos como si fueran piedras, simplemente no transmitían nada...

-Profesor –dijo con un tono de voz neutro

-Harry… ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Que has hecho?. -No contestó, simplemente lo miró con esos ojos inexpresivos, casi se podría decir que sin vida- Harry, contéstame, por favor –no recibió respuesta, simplemente cerró los ojos y volvió la cara para que no pudiera verlo.- Dime, ¿te encuentras bien? –un simple asentimiento con la cabeza- ¿quieres que me vaya? –los párpados se abrieron de nuevo, y los ojos brillaron levemente- está bien, me quedaré contigo –Harry cerró los ojos, se recostó mejor y abrió los labios

-Sigue hablando… me gusta tu voz

Severus se sorprendió… realmente el chico no debía encontrarse muy bien, pero no le negó la petición. Empezó contándole lo que había pasado en el Gran Comedor y en el despacho del director, luego le explicó lo que iban a hacer ese año en pociones. Le hablo de las nuevas pociones en que estaba trabajando…

Despertó al día siguiente, recostado en la cama. Se levantó de repente y se encontró en la habitación de Harry, solo. El chico había desaparecido. El ruido de una puerta al abrirse lo alertó. El joven de mirada, ahora ya, perdida, había salido del baño, aseado y vestido. Miró el reloj que su madre le había regalado por su 12 cumpleaños, era de oro blanco muy parecido a los relojes de cuerda muggle, aunque se alimentaba de la magia que desprendía el cuerpo del profesor. Eran las 7 de la mañana, recordó que estaban a lunes y que en poco rato tenía que dar clases.

Harry se desplazó silencioso por la habitación, recogió lo que necesitaba para el día y sin decir palabra, abandonó el cuarto. Severus no sabía que hacer, el chico parecía realmente ausente, lo que había pasado la noche anterior realmente le había afectado. Salió de la habitación de Harry para dirigirse a la suya propia, para prepararse para dar las clases de ese día.

Y así empezó la rutina: Harry se levantaba temprano y era el primero en llegar al Gran Comedor, donde se ponía a estudiar antes de que llegaran el resto, y cuando aparecían, también lo hacía durante el desayuno, luego daba sus clases del día, y por la noche, se retiraba a su habitación. Los fines de semana solo salía para comer, aunque muchas veces ni siquiera aparecía por el Gran Comedor. No volvió a Hogsmeade, casi no dirigía la palabra a nadie, Ron y Hermione no sabían lo que le pasaba, no recordaban nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche en el Gran Comedor, porque el hechizo de Harry también les había modificado la memoria. El joven únicamente parecía emerger de su ensimismamiento cuando daba las clases del ED, y cuando estaba cerca de Severus, aunque este, por supuesto, había notado el drástico cambio de actitud que había sufrido el chico.

Los días pasaron, las semanas volaron, y rápidamente un par de meses habían pasado sin que el chico se hubiera vuelto a transformar, en realidad se había cerrado tanto en sí mismo, que incluso sus compañeros lo evitaban, y que casi lo trataban como si fuera un traidor (también estaba el hecho de que ya no dormía en la Torre Gryffindor con ellos, si no en las mazmorras como si fuera un Slytherin).

Diciembre había llegado en un suspiro. Faltaba poco para la navidad, solo una semana, que seguro iba a pasar rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando sucedió todo…

Severus había avisado que Voldemort preparaba algo que tenía relación con la escuela. Se avisó a Harry, aunque pareció que el chico no hizo ningún caso. El profesor de pociones fue llamado por el Señor Tenebroso… pero no volvió.

_Clase de astronomía, 19 de diciembre, 23:53… _

Los alumnos que tenían los EXTASIS de esa asignatura, que no eran muchos, estaban observando en el oscuro cielo, solo iluminado por una luna casi llena (lo que dificultaba la observación), las constelaciones visibles en invierno. Harry estaba al lado de Ron y de Hermione, en realidad habían sido los dos jóvenes que se habían puesto al lado del chico. Aunque pareciera increíble, el silencio lo envolvía todo.

**Feel the heat below my feet**

_(Siento el calor bajo mis pies)_

**I have to go, no time to sleep**

_(Tengo que irme, no hay tiempo para dormir)_

**Can't believe the things you say **

_(No puede creerme las cosas que dices)_

**I turn my head and walk away**

_(Vuelvo la cabeza y me marcho)_

**You make me sick, you make me nervous**

_(Me pones enfermo, me pones nervioso)_

De repente, un extraño ruido, como si se acumulara mucha energía, se escuchó en la torre, y en un destello de chispas rojas y doradas, Fawkes apareció de la nada. Se puso delante de Harry y empezó a cantar.

"_Severus está en peligro_", era lo que decía la canción, y fue lo que entendió Harry, aunque no supo muy bien como. Todos le estaban mirando, incluso la profesora de Astronomía, pero eso al chico no le importaba, el vinculo que lo unía con Severus, se había ido estrechando, aunque casi no habían interactuado en semanas, pero si el hombre estaba en peligro, ¡¡él iba a ir a buscarle!!

-Hermione –se giró a la chica con ojos muy brillantes, como hacía meses que no los tenía- ¿puedes cuidar de mis cosas? –se refería a sus notas y al telescopio

-Claro –la chica estaba mas que sorprendida, el joven prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra desde el inicio del curso, a excepción de las clases del ED.

Harry se quitó la capa que llevaba para protegerse del frío de diciembre, y se transfiguró la túnica del colegio para tener la espalda al aire. Entonces, sin que nadie se lo pudiera impedir, se subió a la pequeña pared que usaban para apoyar los telescopios, extendió sus brazos en forma de cruz y cerró los ojos.

_- ¡__Ilfirin, por lo que más quieras, ayúdame!_ –gritó en su pensamiento

**Times are gone when you would say **

_(Se han ido los tiempos cuando decías)_

**This is the one and seize the day**

_(Esto es lo único y aprovecha el día)_

**Times are gone for honesty**

_(Se han ido los tiempos de ser sincero)_

**"My victory is your defeat"**

_("Mi victoria es tu fracaso")_

**Oh can't you see you've been mistaken**

_(Oh no puedes ver que estabas equivocado)_

Y entonces se dejó caer desde el tejado de la torre más alta del colegio, como una hoja que cae al vacío. Las chicas gritaron, y todos se asomaron para ver que le que había pasado. Lo que vieron los dejó a todos helados y sin habla. De la espalda del chico se extendieron dos largas y anchas alas oscuras, que frenaron en seco la caída del joven, y después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o en lo que se tarda en batir las alas, había desaparecido en la nada. Se había desaparecido dentro de las barreras del colegio, algo que ni siquiera el poderosísimo director, era capaz de hacer. Entonces, el susodicho director, llegó a la torre…

**-----------------------**

Harry había notado un agradable calorcito en la espalda, y supo que le habían salido las alas de nuevo, planeó unos segundos antes de concentrarse para saber donde se encontraba el profesor. Notó su débil energía, y sin siquiera llegar a salir de las barreras, se desapareció.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba sobrevolando lo que parecía una casa bastante oscura y tenebrosa, un lugar perfecto para el Señor Tenebroso. Descendió poco a poco, y tocó tierra suavemente con los pies. Las alas desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

-_Ilfirin… ¿estás ahí?_ –preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta, no había recibido respuesta desde hacía mas de dos meses

Notó algo caliente en la frente, se pasó los dedos y al mirar sus yemas, vio sangre… su peligrosa y mortal sangre. Le dolía bastante la cabeza, sabía que Severus estaba siendo torturado… estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones por momentos, algo que juró que no iba a permitir nunca más. Ni siquiera las burlas de Malfoy lo habían afectado, ni tampoco el no poder jugar a quidditch, ni el cambio de actitud de los profesores… pero ahora era distinto, se trataba de Severus, de su guardián, protector, ¡¡De la persona que en esos momentos mas le importaba!! Cerró los ojos y la transformación tuvo lugar, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, simplemente cambió de forma, no se resistió.

Abrió los ojos, y lo vio todo en un color mas claro que de costumbre, y con un punto de vista distinto, mas alto, mucho mas alto. Un extraño calor le recorría la espalda, cola y alas… pero lo más sorprendente, era que él estaba dominando al cuerpo, su mente se había simplificado, prácticamente solo tenía una idea en mente: Severus, Severus y Severus.

**In my life I decide and it turns me on**

_(En mi vida yo decido y eso me excita)_

**How I am, how I live, who I love**

_(Como soy, como vivo, a quien amo)_

**In my way I feel strong **

_(A mi modo me siento fuerte)_

**And it turns me on**

_(Y eso me excita)_

**In my life, I decide, I decide, I decide, I decide**

_(En mi vida, yo decido, yo decido, yo decido, yo decido)_

Era grande, difícilmente podría atravesar la puerta principal, no obstante, lo intentó, y solo consiguió dejar una negra marca de quemadura en el marco de la puerta. Dio la vuelta a la casa, por suerte era bastante pequeña y parecía que solo tenía una planta. Por una de las ventanas, vio un montón de extraños artilugios, aunque lo que importaba era que en una de esas cosas, estaba Severus, en una posición muy antinatural. Un par de mortífagos parecían vigilarlo. ¡¡Se estaba encendiendo y cabreando cada vez mas!! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar a su Severus?!. Gritó de rabia. Los dos hombres de negro se giraron para mirar que pasaba y se quedaron sin habla.

**All you do, you can't deny it, it's waste of time, waste of time**

_(Todo lo que haces, no puedes negarlo, es una perdida de tiempo, una perdida de tiempo)_

**Can i suggest that you invest in something more than hopelessness**

_(¿Puedo sugerirte que inviertas en algo más que en desesperación?)_

**Before you know, the ride is over**

_(Antes de que lo sepas, el viaje habrá terminado)_

Severus estaba muy preocupado por Harry, los últimos días se había encerrado aun más en sí mismo. Pero había sido llamado a una reunión, y eso era ineludible, si no el castigo sería terrible.

Llegó hasta una pequeña casa, en medio de ningún sitio, allí lo esperaban un par de mortífagos quienes le hicieron entrar. El miedo lo invadió de repente, y no era porque estuviera lleno de aparatos muggle de tortura, sino porque Voldemort estaba sentado en una especie de trono, decorado de forma muy barroca.

-Hola Severus… mi queridísimo profesor de pociones –Severus había tenido que inclinarse y besarle el bajo de la túnica, algo que le daba mucho asco, tanto como para provocarle arcadas

-Mi señor –ya en ese momento sabía que no iba a salir indemne de ese lugar

-Quítate la mascara, quiero ver tus ojos… -Severus hizo lo que le había mandado- mucho mejor –el hombre tuvo que bajar la vista, dando así el aspecto de sumisión- Severus… ¿Realmente me has estado contando la verdad? –preguntó con voz melosa

-¿Por que lo decís mi señor? Yo nunca os mentiría…

-¡CRUCIO!

Severus se retorció en el suelo, el Señor Oscuro estaba, al parecer, de muy mal humor, y eso se notaba en la imperdonable. No gritó en ningún momento.

-¿Realmente me has contado todo lo que sabes sobre el chico Potter? –preguntó furioso- Creo que no me has contado algunos detalles muy interesantes sobre la vida actual del chico…

-Mi señor… ahora el niño parece que está entrando en una especie de depresión, creo que por lo de la enfermedad…

-¿Pero parece que si puede dar clases prácticas de defensa no? ¡¡Crucio!! -Severus volvió a retorcerse por el suelo- ¿Sabes que es lo que me gusta de ti? –dijo Voldemort una vez hubo retirado la maldición, y mientras Severus intentaba ponerse de pie- que por mucho que te torturen, no te quejas… esa es una gran virtud, pero también puede ser un gran defecto…

Severus levantó la vista, y miró directamente a esos ojos rojos llenos de odio, comprendió en un segundo lo que iba a pasar. Volvió a caer al suelo a causa de la imperdonable, le dolía, le dolía mucho… y sabía que a alguien mas también le iba a doler… le haría llorar de nuevo, y no quería nunca, nunca, ¡¡nunca mas!! Abrió los ojos, aun en medio de la maldición, una bonita canción sonaba en sus oídos… estaba seguro de que se trataba de Fawkes, pero, no era posible que estuviera ahí… consiguió relajarse un poco, y la maldición dejó de tener tanto efecto.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… parece que mi querido Severus empieza a ser inmune al cruciatus… pero ya veremos si eres tan fuerte con esto –se rió despectivamente

Los mortífagos que le habían llevado hasta el Señor Oscuro se acercaron y le pusieron en una extraña maquina, una especie de torno de madera, le ataron muñecas y tobillos, estaba puesto en muy mala posición, por lo que le dolería aún más, y con magia, empezaron a hacer girar las manivelas de los lados, para que el cuerpo del profesor se "estirara". Sus brazos pronto llegarían al extremo de desencajarse, y su columna se estaba dilatando de forma más que dolorosa. Por extraño que pareciera solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: Harry, no podía dejarlo solo, no podía abandonarlo, y ¡mucho menos en el estado que se encontraba en esos momentos! Un ruido extraño, hizo que volviera en si… tenía una visión bastante reducida de la ventana, pero no le hacía falta mirar, para saber que ahí fuera estaba un dragón. ¡Harry lo había ido a buscar!

-_Harry, ten mucho cuidado, por favor _–deseó con toda su alma

_ -No te preocupes Severus… te sacaré de ahí _–recibió la respuesta de repente

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de Severus, una sonrisa que borró el dolor opresivo que estaba sintiendo. El enorme dragón se apareció en medio de la "sala de tortura" y destrozó el tejado con la cabeza, aun estando encorvado, era enorme.

**In my life, I decide and it turns me on**

_(En mi vida, yo decido y eso me excita)_

**How I am, How I live, Who I love**

_(Como soy, como vivo, A quien amo)_

**In my way, I feel strong**

_(A mi manera, me siento fuerte)_

**And it turns me on**

_(Y eso me excita)_

**In my life, I decide, I decide**

_(En mi vida, yo decido, yo decido)_

Los dos mortífagos, ignorantes de "quien" era, le lanzaban hechizos, que no le hacían nada al dragón. Voldemort se había desaparecido al verlo aparecerse en la sala. El dragón parecía que ni se percataba de la presencia de los dos sirvientes vestidos de negro y con un golpe de su cola los dejó KO en una esquina.

Llegó donde Severus en un paso, lo observó un momento con los ojos muy verdes, en contraste con la piel muy negra. Parecía que estaba llorando…

Sacó al profesor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo mantuvo en sus brazos unos momentos antes de extender las alas por encima del tejado y salir de ahí, aterrizó fuera de la casa, para acomodar a Severus en su espalda, mejor dicho en su largo cuello.

**It's up to you if you give it up**

_(Es tu elección si lo abandonas)_

**It's up to you if you won't stop**

_(Es tu elección si no paras)_

**It's up to you if you give it up**

_(Es tu elección si lo abandonas)_

**It's up to you if you won't stop**

_(Es tu elección si no paras)_

**It's up to you if you give it up, give it up **

_(Es tu elección si lo abandonas, lo abandonas)_

**It's up to you if you won't stop**

_(Es tu elección si no paras)_

**It's up to you if you give it up, give it up, **

_(Es tu elección si lo abandonas, lo abandonas)_

**It's up to you, it's up to you**

_(Es tu elección, es tu elección)_

-_Severus, ¿podrás agarrarte? ¿Crees que podrás aguantar hasta llegar al colegio? Ahora mismo no puedo aparecerme…_ -volvió a escuchar Severus en su propia mente

Asintió con la cabeza, y se agarró como pudo a lo primero que encontró, a una especie de crin que le recorría el cuello al animal. Abrió los ojos y vio que se había agarrado al fuego, estaba envuelto en llamas tanto la crin, como los cuernos, las alas y la cola, era más que impresionante, además era enorme, más grande que Hagrid, prácticamente el triple, si no más. El aire frío de la noche no le afectaba, porque el dragón lo calentaba, se movía rápida pero suavemente, el balanceo era tranquilo, como una cuna. Abrió los ojos para saber donde estaban, sobrevolaban Edimburgo… ya faltaba poco para llegar...

**The record choose that you're dead but you're still living**

_(El registro eligió que estuvieras muerto pero aun sigues vivo)_

**Every time you have died you have been given**

_(Cada vez que has muerto se te ha dado)_

**Another chance to fix your bad attitude**

_(Otra oportunidad para arreglar tu mala actitud)_

**And make a move, it's up to you**

_(Da el paso, es tu elección)_

El director llegó a la torre, justo para ver como los estudiantes empezaban a gritar por lo que acababan de ver.

-Alumnos, por favor –dijo en voz alta, aunque pareció que no le hacían caso- ¡¡Silencio!! –dijo algo mas fuerte y consiguió que le prestaran atención- ¿Profesora, puede contarme lo que ha pasado?

Sinistra le contó lo sucedido con Fawkes y con Harry, como se había lanzado desde la torre, como le habían aparecido las alas, y después como se había desaparecido. Al director le brillaron los ojos, antes de empezar a modificar la memoria a los estudiantes, algo que usaba solo en última instancia. Los alumnos, algo aturdidos por el hechizo, volvieron a sus salas comunes, ajenos a lo que había pasado.

-¡Director! –le llamó la atención la mujer, estaba en contra de lo que acababa de hacer

-Profesora Sinistra, aun es peligroso que se descubra lo que "es" Harry… además, había oídos indeseados… mejor bajo a esperarlos en los terrenos

Y sin más, dejó a la profesora de astronomía ahí, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Albus Dumbledore, pasó por la enfermería, para avisar a Poppy que posiblemente esa noche iban a traer a un herido, sin más palabras, la enfermera se marchó junto al director. Minerva y Remus fueron avisados, la primera por ser la subdirectora, jefa de casa y amiga de Severus y el segundo porque de los presentes, era el que más sabía del Caballero del Dragón, además de ser el único en poder tocarlo.

Esperaron bajo la noche oscura, y del Bosque Prohibido apareció Tindómiel, que preocupada, se unió a la comitiva de "bienvenida". Ésta por ser la que tenía mejor vista, les avisó que se acercaban por el lado del lago. Eran las 3 de la mañana y estaba todo oscuro y silencioso.

Miraron hacia la dirección que les indicaba la elfa, hacia el lago, y vieron acercarse algo que producía una gran luz brillante, visible a kilómetros, el pequeño punto rojo, cada vez se hacía más y más grande. Sobrevoló el lago a ras del agua, con lo que la luz se reflejó y aumentó.

Los profesores vieron con los ojos más que abiertos el enorme dragón alado que se les acercaba. Estaban prácticamente a medio kilómetro, y ya notaban como se calentaba el aire. Batía las alas con lentitud, pero se desplazaba a gran velocidad.

Estaba cubierto de fuego, era negro y desprendía una gran energía, tanto mágica como luminosa. Pasó por encima del colegio iluminándolo, y dio la vuelta al campo de quidditch, antes de volver donde estaban los profesores.

Batió las alas con más fuerza para descender lentamente, con lo que provocó unas increíbles corrientes de aire abrasador, que hicieron volar los sombreros de los profesores que llevaban, además de mover las hojas y parte de los árboles del bosque. Movió la cabeza con brusquedad y plegó las alas rojas de fuego llameante. Entonces miró a los profesores, nadie se movió.

-_Severus… no pueden acercarse, y menos aun el director_ –oyó Severus en su cabeza

**It's up to you if you give it up, give it up**

_(Es tu elección si lo abandonas, lo abandonas)_

**It's up to you if you give it up, give it up**

_(Es tu elección si lo abandonas, lo abandonas)_

**It's up to you if you give it up, give it up**

_(Es tu elección si lo abandonas, lo abandonas)_

**it's up to you **

_(Es tu elección)_

**it's up to you **

_ (Es tu elección)_

****

**give it up**

_(Lo abandonas)_

**give it up**

_(Lo abandonas)_

**give it up**

_(Lo abandonas)_

**give it up**

_(Lo abandonas)_

**give it up**

_(Lo abandonas)_

**give it up**

_(Lo abandonas)_

**give it up**

_(Lo abandonas)_

**give it up**

_(Lo abandonas)_

No recibió respuesta, por lo que giró el cuello para mirarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente. El dragón se sentó, luego bajó su estomago hasta el suelo y se fijó en Remus y en Tindómiel…

-_Tindómiel, dile a Remus que venga a buscar a Severus_

La elfa asintió, y se giró hacia el hombre lobo para comunicarle lo que le había dicho "Harry". No muy seguro de porque lo hacía, se acercó a la enorme bestia que lo podía cortar en dos con sus poderosísimas mandíbulas, pero si Harry había dicho que se podía acercar, sabía que no le pasaría nada.

El dragón siguió los movimientos de Remus, tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma… no podría coger al hombre de su cuello. Movió la cabeza de nuevo, por suerte su cuello era largo y flexible, pero Remus se asustó ante el movimiento. Con el morro cogió parte de la túnica de Severus, Remus tenía miedo, pero extendió los brazos.

Tindómiel tuvo que frenar a los profesores que querían ir, no era seguro para ellos, ni siquiera lo era totalmente para Remus. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Remus tenía al profesor de pociones en sus brazos.

El dragón se levantó y se sentó, empujó con el morro a Remus para que se llevara a Severus. Se apartó unos pasos y el resto se acercó para llevarse al profesor herido a la enfermería.

Ahora solo tenían un problema: ¿Que harían con el enorme dragón? Severus era el único que podía devolverle la forma a Harry…

**_-.-.-Fin Capítulo 12-.-.-_**

_Lyrics__ by**:**_** The Rasmus**. _Song_: **In my life**

_ Oooolas! Aquí la pesada de siempre XD… no se mucho que contaros de este capítulo, a parte de que es la continuación del otro, y el anterior al próximo XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!! Por Eru! Eso no es una explicación ni es nada XD. Pero es que de verdad no se que poner, bueno, me encanta el dragón… pero el dibu no lo subiré hasta el próximo capítulo (es que tiene spoilers implícitos :P), que mas… ah! Ilfirin parece que está desaparecido... Sev trata mal a Harry, pero cuando no lo ha exo XD. Y la canción… Oh! Me encanta! Desde el día que la escuché por primera vez, sabía que tenía que estar en algún capítulo!! Como parece que las betas estan vagas… podré yo la friki pregunta! **¿Por qué creeis que Ilfirin no contesta a Harry?** Y ya puestos… **¿Cómo se llama la maquina de tortura que usa Voldy?** Bueno, os dejo con…_

**_Los Comentarios de las Betas!!_**_ (cof cof… debido a problemas vacacionales, algunas de ellas están ausentes, por lo que no me han dejado aun ningún comentario para este capi)_

**Mereth**: It´s up to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Ejem!! Perdonad me he emocionado UU Me encanta The Rasmus!!! Weno sobre el cap... Pobrecito Harry!! Vaya depre tiene -.-'' Y Severus no esta ayudando mucho que digamos. XDDD me ha hecho gracia lo de "joven" refiriéndose a Tindómiel. XDDD si ella es joven no quiero saber que soy yo :P. El dragón no es 1 de mis favoritos (aunque el dibu mola UU) pero tengo curiosidad en averiguar como es eso de agarrarte al fuego y no quemarte :P Y eso de que Harry solo tenga en mente a Severus... malos pensamientos aparte es 1 poco disco rallao no?? :P. Esta semana no hay friki-pregunta al menos por mi parte! XD seguro que a alguna otra beta se le ocurre algo.

**Vanna**: OH MY GOOD!!!!! Por Merlín, Eru, y compañía. Esto si que es un peazo de capiii!!!!! Es que lo veo, lo veo en la Torre, subirse a la ventana, y ale, caida libre, planear un poco con las alitas, y... Chico-Dragon al rescate!!!!! Y que rescate, por Eru!!!! Ese dragon malhumorado, ese Voldie poniendo pies en polvorosa, ese Sev, sonrisita en boca, tras unos cuantos cruciatus... Y q me decís del final, con el dragoncito sentado cual perrito obediente y desparasitado? Aiss. Y ese aura oscura que parece ser q nos ha invadido al chico? Pero lo que mas me preocuparía a mi de todo esto es... donde se ha metido Ilfirin?? Porq no veis algo... raro, por decirlo de algun modo, q no haya intervenido para nada?... Inquietante... Y ahora, cerrar los ojos, y pensar en la escena de la Torre. Si es que se ve de un modo taaan claro...

**Nariko**: Qué hacen con el dragón? Es muy sencillo... ¡Pos yo m lo quedo! Si, si... Es muy grande y todo lo que queráis pero... ¡Es monisimo! O eso o es que ya me gustan todos los animales sin excepción, lo cual ya empezaría a ser preocupante... En fins... Tampoco creo que me dejaran apropiarme de él... Y teniendo en cuenta que solo Sev puede tocarlos... ¡Hablando de Sev! Suerte del dragoncete!! (aunque quizá dragoncete no es precisamente la palabra xD) Si no a saber como acaba el hombre... Pobrecito... Si weno me empieza a gustar... ¡¡Lo reconozco!! Pero es a causa de las malas influencias de la autora!! [de esta te acuerdas Sil ]. Y por ahora creo que nada más... Ale ¡hasta el próximo!

** Mayu**: Bue, lo primero es k si hay algun fallo de concluencias en el capi es mi culpa ya ke estoy de vacas, ahora mismo en un ciber k encontre de milagroU, y no lo e podido betear ;; k decir del capi? bue, k os parece este harry mas oscuro y frio? a mi me encanta, es un solete je,je,je a k mola el dragon?pues keaos con el porque ya vereis ya ;p je,je bueno, os dejo ya k no me keda mucho tiempo en el ciber y aun me keda mucha faena por hacer U 200mails en 3 semanas! eru divino!!! aish, bue, el prox capi ya estara beteado jur,jur,jur enga besukis a todos y k lo disfruteis pd: besukis especiales pa mis sisters ;p 

**Khari y Kina son las desaparecidas! XDD.** _Asi__ que paso directamente a los **reviews**! _

**Silver**_: Jajajajaja no me voy a contestar yo misma un review que he dejado yo XDDD. Ale pues. Kiss._

**Hatsue**_: Bones wapa!! D'aixo… jo tb li dic Voldy-pooh a en Voldy XD. Jajajaja jo tpc veig a en Sevy o a la Mini diguent-li Dumbi XDD. Si bue… has de tenir em compte que ni la Mini ni en Dumbi s'adonen de res, aixi que van parlant i parlant i parlant… pero aquells dos ni cas XD. Veus… les Clamp m'influeixen, i no son les úniques, hi ha altres autors que tb m'influeixen, ja sigui amb idees o amb conceptes… jijijijiji. Si, poc a poc s'adonen del que hauran de fer (jijijijijiji riure maliciós), pero sera en el capi 15 i en el 16 on s'adonaran realment de les consequencies de les seves decisions. Ja em disculpo ara pel que pugui provocar la lectura del 16 XD… pero es que pensa que a mi em va mig deprimir durant 3 dies, estava super sensible i qualsevol cosa em feia plorar, i s'ha de dir que totes les betes (excepte la Mayu -.-U), van plorar. Hey! Em deixaras el mapa d'Edimburg? Es que ara per ara no situo els carrers . em faries un favor! I puc preguntar com vau arribar a Edimburg? Que mes… ah… tranquila, la Mayu no m'influeix per matar personatges, ho faig per iniciativa propia! XD. Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams**_: Olas! Jajaja si, pobre Harry… y pobre Sev XD. Lo de las emociones… bueno, tendrá que esperar, como has podido leer :P. Kiss_

**Tana**** Abbott**_: Olas cariño! Si que hace calor… la verdad es que ahora mismo me estoy asando -.-U. Claro, estais en invierno ne? Lo siento, Dray esta entero, con su bonita cara perfectamente indemne, no niego que los cristales de Ravenclaw si afectaron a Cho y a Edgecombe! XDD. Jajajaja Dumbi va a tener serios problemas para "controlar" a su alumno favorito (Muhahahahhaha). Eso de que empieza a controlarse… JAJAJA lee el 13 (y sucesivos)… y veremos lo controlado que está XD. El pobre Sev va a tener que sufrir más de lo que imaginas… y no solo por sus emociones (Sil recordando el final del capítulo 14…). Jajaja muy bien! Has acertado las friki-preguntas! Un frikipunto para ti!! XDD. Kiss_

**Nelly Esp**_: Holas wapa! Todo lo que me preguntas (o casi todo), se supone que se ha contestado con este capítulo 12… así que me evito el hacer comentarios con posibles spoilers… las preguntas a las que aun no ha aparecido la respuesta… tranquila, en capítulos sucesivos lo encontrarás! Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Olas cariño! Como va por el norte español? Espero que estés mas fresquita que yo… pq me estoy asando!! .! Sabes que no se que decirte del primer review que me dejaste (aka con la resaca del viajecito a Madrid, que por cierto, el Waterparty aun esta traumado XDDD, y parece que va a durar!). El segundo review: Alaaa Santander? Bueno, yo tbn he estado ahí… pero ya hace mucho time… Oh! Así que has welto a escribir? Ya tengo ganas de ver lo que se te ha ocurrido! XDD. Ale ale! A disfrutar de la semanita que te queda (aunque puede que leas esto ya de welta en casa XD). Kiss_

**Pupi****-Chan**_: Olaaa! Jajajaja que desesperación por leer XD… me gusta, me gusta… ale, ahora tendrás que volver a esperar XDD. Kiss_

**Mod-Luna G Hiwatari Potter B: **_Jolin__! Que nick mas largo XDD. De verdad te gusta? Que bien me alegro. Si, será yaoi… pero al paso que voy XDDDD, es que soy muy lenta, tengo muchas cosas que contar, pero me voy enrollando xDD. Sigue dejando reviews! Kiss_

**Paula Moonlight**_: Buenas! De verdad os ha gustado… juas! Pos no es el mejor ni de lejos… aunque si uno de mis preferidos. Como teneis tan claro que Sev quiere al niño? Jajaja es que varios reviews me lo comentan, y me hace gracia xD. Si bueno, el destino de ambos es cruel… pero a veces se puede cambiar :P. Jajajajajaja si si, lo se… se que Ilfirin "metió la pata", pero recuerda un par de cosas: hace miles de años que no habla con nadie, así que le es difícil predecir algunas reacciones, y segundo, Ilfirin es muy impulsivo, demasiado impulsivo… y además, está chalado xDDD. Kiss_

**Anna**** Potter**_: Buenas! Tranquila, no me molesta, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos… siento si tardo con el slash, pero es que me enrollo mucho a veces con lo que cuento, tranquila, que poco a poco las cosas van avanzando… además, fíjate que solo han pasado 3 o 4 meses! No les pidas milagros a dos personas que han tenido falta de amor durante tantos años :P. Kiss_

**Elloith**_: Boneees! Jajaja al final encara no m'has comentat aixo dels dracs… bue, a veure si quan tornes de vacas… que no he avisat? Pero si t'envio un mail el día que pujo el capítol!! O es que no mires mai el correu? En fi… suposo que ja t'avisaré pel msn quan puji els capis… ale, kiss MUA!! XDD_

**Wiz323:**_ Olaa! El teu aniversari ha sigut fa poc? Oh! Quants n'has fet? FELICITATS! XD. Segur que t'agrada pq en Harry es descontrola bastant… XDD. Gracies per entendre a en Sev! XDD. Ja et vaig explicar que em fixo en les lletres de les cançons, no en l'estil o la musica… per aixo hi ha tanta varietat. I es clar que escolto sugerencies, faltaria mes! Si es el que mes m'agrada! Les sugerencias! Ale! Kiss_

**Jarlaxe****-Bregan**_: Buenas… jolin, no entiendo el review ;;. Kiss_

**MakySev****24**_: Olaaa! Me alegra que te guste . Si, habrá un acercamiento entre Sev y Harry… por supuesto que si!! Digamos que el fic trata de eso XD. Kiss_

**ChibiKaisie**_: Ola! Sabes, cuando leí tu review me quedé así O.o, y luego , es para reviews como estos que sigo escribiendo, así que muchísimas gracias! Ahora voy a responder: Jajaja es la primera vez que me dicen que el fic es como una droga XD, es una comparación un tanto… extraña XD, aunque en cierto modo, agradable. Si, lo que escribo, lo he pensado todo antes yo misma, no niego que tengo bastantes influencias, ya sea por libros, películas, tv, manga… ya sabes, todas esas cosas, y también debo decir que algunas de las cosas, fueron sugerencias de las betas o de lectores, así que aquí me ves, escribiendo algo que me parece una epopeya enorme, que me está costando, sudor y lagrimas, y de la que estoy muy orgullosa. Sigo con esta historia, solo que publico una vez cada dos semanas, porque los capítulos son largos de escribir… pero que conste que por el momento no la pienso dejar, llevo casi un año con ella… y por muchos mas espero seguir . Kiss_

**Mereth**_: Olaaa jajajaja no se si te habrás fijado, pero el primer review del capi 11 fue el mio propio XDD, a falta de betas, aquí estoy yo XDD. Es que el capi es dramático que te muers XDD. Te recuerdo, que el fic en general es un culebrón que se va liando mas y mas con el tiempo XDD. Ya te dije que ese descontrol es importante para el desarrollo de la historia… recuerda a Ron y lo que te conté sobre él Muahahahahahha! XD Estás diciendo que no nos quieres volver a ver?! JUASA! Veo venir que el año que viene volvemos al ataque!! XDDD Y tus amigos… bueno, te recuerdo que solo uno debe tener un trauma de verdad… y si tan traumado quedó… sera por algo (6). Kiss_

**Clau**** de Snape**_: Cariño, tu review ya te lo contesté en el mail :P. Kiss_

**Ana**_: Olaaa! Si, por el momento es un slash muy ligero… aun estan intentnado descubrir lo que realmente sienten… así que :P. Y si actualizo, puntualmente una vez cada dos semanas… así que… Kiss_

_ Ale… pos aquí se terminan los reviews del capítulo 11… espero que los del 12 sean mas ¬¬. En 15 días mas y mejor!! XDD_

_ Kiss,_

_ Silver._


	14. Chapter 13: Broken

**Capítulo 13: Broken**

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, sí, pero con el enorme dragón de fuego iluminando el castillo y sus terrenos, realmente parecía que era de día.

"Harry" los miró, sabía que no podía estar allí, debía buscar un lugar oculto para que nadie le encontrara. Extendió las llameantes alas, con lo que provocó que los profesores lo observaran asustados, se levantó sobre sus patas y con un par de aleteos, se elevó. Buscó refugio en el Bosque Prohibido, sabía que no estaba muy lejos del colegio, pero no podía arriesgarse a deambular por ahí, si hubiera sido más pequeño quizá hubiera podido quedarse con Hagrid, pero esa posibilidad ya no podía tenerse en cuenta.

Descendió en medio del bosque, en un claro que había junto a un pequeño lago, no sabía que allí había un lago… Plegó como pudo las alas, se colocó en una posición más cómoda, e intentó descansar un poco. Sorprendentemente los ruidos de los "habitantes" del bosque, lo calmaban.

**I wanted you to know**

_(Quería que supieras)_

**That i love the way you laugh**

_(Que adoro tu risa)_

**I wanna hold you high**

_(Quiero sostenerte en alto)_

**And steal your pain away**

_(Y arrebatarte tu dolor)_

**I keep your photograph**

_(Guardo tu foto)_

**And I know it**

_(Y lo sé)_

**Serves me well**

_(Me sirve bien)_

**I wanna hold you high**

_(Quiero sostenerte en alto)_

**And steal your pain**

_(Y arrebatarte tu dolor)_

Severus fue llevado rápidamente a la enfermería, donde Poppy Pomfrey, después de echar a todos los presentes, empezó a hacerle un reconocimiento completo. Salió un rato después a donde estaban los impacientes profesores, para comunicarles los resultados.

-Poppy ¿cómo está Severus? –preguntó una interesada Minerva McGonagall

-Se pondrá bien, solo necesita reposar, descansar y no hacer grandes esfuerzos… parece que le han roto varios huesos, pero lo sorprendente es que no ha sido a causa de maldiciones, ni siquiera la magia ha intervenido… es como si lo hubieran torturado físicamente… está claro que también ha sufrido bajo la imperdonable un rato… o varios –susurró preocupada

Severus despertó, lo último que recordaba era como iba en el lomo del dragón, pero ahora ya estaba en una cama, el olor a esterilidad le indicaba que estaba en una enfermería, posiblemente en Hogwarts. Abrió los ojos y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas, estaba en el colegio, pero… ¿donde estaba Harry? Lo buscó con la mirada, no parecía estar en esa habitación, notaba su energía, pero no estaba cerca. Intentó moverse, pero debido a su extrema debilidad, solo consiguió hacerse mas daño, sabía que lo habían golpeado, varias veces, y luego lo habían puesto en ese infernal potro de tortura… no quería recordar eso en ese momento, solo le preocupaba lo que podía haberle sucedido al chico. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Harry, o mejor dicho el dragón, estaba en un bosque, no muy lejos, al lado de un pequeño lago, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido…

**Because I'm broken**

_(Porque estoy roto)_

**When I am lonesome**

_(Cuando estoy solo)_

**And I dont feel right**

_(Y no me siento bien)_

**When you go away **

_(Cuando te vas)_

**You've gone away**

_(Te has ido)_

**U dont feel me here...anymore**

_(No me sientes aquí… nunca más)_

Harry abrió los ojos un momento, había notado una presencia, sabía que lo estaban observando. Cerró los ojos, ya sabía de quien se trataba. De repente empezó a perder algo de control sobre "su cuerpo". Era como si flotara dentro del dragón, su mente se estaba "complicando"…

_-¿Ilfirin estás ahí?_ –sentía su presencia, pero había algo que le impedía llegar hasta el ser_- ¿Ilfirin, donde estás?_

Intentó abrir los ojos de su mente… y lo vio, Ilfirin estaba en "el suelo", parecía envuelto en una capa de oscuridad. Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo, parecía inmóvil, le daba miedo… ¿quizás estaba muerto?

Al acercarse mas, vio la extrema palidez del Caballero, prácticamente fantasmagórica. Algo llamó la atención de Harry, Ilfirin tenía algo fuertemente agarrado, algo brillante, de un suave color plata. Era parecido a los pensamientos que tantas veces había visto en los pensaderos, plateados… pero esto era algo distinto, era más robusto, casi se podría decir que era una mente entera…

Se arrodilló al lado de Ilfirin, algo le impedía tocarle, ¿algún tipo de campo de fuerza? ¿Su propia mente estaba encerrando al Caballero? No quería que le pasara nada… si lo perdía, con él perdería una parte de su persona y ¡no quería! ¡Ya había perdido demasiado en esta vida!

Un suave parpadeo, le indicó a Harry que Ilfirin abría los ojos. Las pupilas verticales se fijaron en Harry, pero no podía moverse, no podía hablar, giró su vista hasta su mano derecha, donde tenía la brillante bola de pensamientos, parecía que había encogido un poco.

Harry no podía tocarlo, algo se lo impedía, pero ¡¿por qué?! ¿Quizás él mismo se estaba saboteando? ¿Su subconsciente no quería coger esa pequeña esfera brillante? ¿Pero por que?

-…rry… -el sonido resonó en toda la oscura cavidad, primero miró a Ilfirin, pero sabía que no era él

_-¿Profesor?_ –se preguntó en alto

-…i …as …en?

_-Profesor, no lo entiendo… ¿le pasa algo?_

-…rry! …as …uda!

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por que no podía hablar con Severus? ¿¡Por que Ilfirin no podía moverse?! ¿Por que no podía controlar al dragón? ¿Es que acaso había echo algo mal? Se puso las manos en la cabeza, ¡¿Que era?! ¿Que era lo que se le escapaba? ¡¡Necesitaba saberlo!! Empezó a gritar desesperado, con toda su alma y su ser.

**The worst is over now**

_(Lo peor ya ha pasado)_

**And we can breathe again**

_(Y podemos respirar de nuevo)_

**I wanna hold you high**

(Quiero sostenerte en alto)

**And steal my pain**

_(Y arrebatar mi dolor)_

**Away**

_(Lejos)_

**Theres so much left to learn**

_(Aun queda tanto por aprender)_

**And no one left to fight**

_(Y nadie queda para luchar)_

**I wanna hold you high**

_(Quiero sostenerte en alto)_

**And steal your pain**

_(Y arrebatarte tu dolor)_

Los alumnos estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor cuando de repente escucharon un extraño grito. No era de un humano, eso estaba claro, si no de algún tipo de monstruoso ser. Quedaron en silencio, mientras el Bosque Prohibido era un hervidero de gritos de distintos animales.

Los que estaban en las torres que tenían vistas al bosque, bajaron rápidamente para explicar que habían visto algo extraño en el bosque, algo que parecía una especie de incendio, pero que no provocaba humo.

-Alumnos –el director se puso de pie- las clases de hoy que deban hacerse en el exterior, quedan anuladas… ¡Bajo ningún pretexto salgan de sus salas comunes en esas horas, aunque estén acompañados por un profesor! ¡Si alguien sale, me ocuparé expresamente de que no vuelva a pisar la escuela!

Entonces el director salió del comedor dejando tras de si un salón lleno de murmullos. Como las ventanas de la torre Gryffindor estaban situadas de cara al bosque, rápidamente los habitantes de esa casa, corrieron a coger sitio para ver lo que pasaba. Gritaron al ver que un dragón de enormes proporciones y recubierto de fuego se acercaba al colegio, aun con las ventanas cerradas, podían notar el calor que desprendía el animal.

Lo siguiente que les sorprendió, fue ver a su profesor de pociones, caminar lentamente, balanceándose, como si estuviera muy cansado, hacia donde estaba el dragón en esos momentos, prácticamente al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid. El profesor no parecía llevar consigo su varita, ya que no hacía ningún esfuerzo para evitar los embates de las corrientes de aire que provocaba el animal con sus alas de fuego. Hagrid salió de repente del castillo, junto a un ¿alarmado? Dumbledore que parecía querer detenerle, pero eso solo lo consiguió el mismo dragón al lanzarle una bola de fuego que casi lo deja frito. Severus, sin embargo, seguía acercándose sin sufrir ningún daño. Llegó a los pies del dragón, pero lo que sucedió, fue lo que realmente les dejó sin habla.

**Because I'm broken**

_(Porque estoy roto)_

**When I am open**

_(Cuando m abro)_

**And I dont feel like**

_(Y no me siento como si)_

**I am strong enough**

_(Fuera suficientemente fuerte)_

Severus lo notó, Harry necesitaba ayuda. Algo le pasaba, algo realmente grave, indescriptible, terrible. Estaba perdido en su propia mente, y ni siquiera Ilfirin lo podía ayudar. ¡Tenía que salir como fuera de ese lugar! Tenía que ayudarle, solo él se podía acercar al dragón, solo él podía comprenderle, era su tarea como protector.

Algo en su interior comprendió, por fin entendía porque solo él podía ser el protector. Movió su mano, no sin esfuerzo, para tocar el heartagram que seguía colgado alrededor de su cuello, estaba caliente, estaba ardiendo, como hacía meses que no lo notaba.

Se levantó mientras oleadas de dolor recorrían su cuerpo. Se encontraba mal, aun le dolía todo el cuerpo por la tortura física, y por los repetidos cruciatus, pero eso no le impediría salir, anduvo lenta pero constantemente hacia la entrada del castillo, cada paso era un martirio, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de llegar donde el "chico". Oyó el tremendo grito del dragón, y supo que el tiempo apremiaba. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba, pero prácticamente ya estaba en el exterior.

**Because I'm broken**

_(Porque estoy roto)_

**When I am lonesome**

_(Cuando estoy solo)_

**And I dont feel right**

_(Y no me siento bien)_

**When you go away **

_(Cuando te vas)_

Y por fin lo vio, en toda su inmensidad, desprendiendo poder por cada escama y llama de fuego. Era enorme, mucho mas de lo que había imaginado. Cuando lo había sacado de la casa de las torturas, no había podido verlo totalmente, tan solo pudo distinguir su lomo y su cabeza. Levantaba remolinos de aire abrasador con cada batir de alas, no le importaba, se acercó mas, no tenía la varita, tampoco sabía donde estaba, pero daba igual. Ni siquiera oyó como intentaba acercarse Hagrid, pero si vio como el dragón lanzaba una bola de fuego, que le pasó rozando por encima de la cabeza, no se inmutó, continuó avanzando. Nada, ni siquiera el mismo dragón, podría impedir que llegara hasta el chico. El dragón de fuego empezó a golpear el aire con sus alas, con lo que Severus se vio envuelto en abrasadoras corrientes de aire que, sorprendentemente, eran mas frías de lo esperado.

-Harry –susurró, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para gritar- Harry, no estás solo… tienes que confiar en mi… en Ilfirin –los susurros parecieron calmar un poco al dragón, que dejó de batir las alas, y clavó la mirada en el profesor- Harry, se que me escuchas, tienes que hacerlo… tienes que conseguirlo...

El dragón quedó paralizado un momento, para luego inclinarse hacia delante, ante el profesor, quien extendió ambas manos. Por fin pudo acariciar el morro del dragón, frío, muy frío. Se abrazó a su cuello, de repente estaba muy cansado. Notó como lo agarraban por la túnica y lo montaban sobre el dragón de nuevo, parecía que ese era su sitio natural.

El dragón, ante la mirada anonadada de los estudiantes y los profesores, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, haciendo su altura aun más enorme, y con un par de movimientos bruscos con las alas, se elevó del suelo. Al igual que horas antes había hecho, planeó por encima del lago, con las anchas y llameantes alas extendidas. Se iban, y nadie podía evitarlo.

Cuando Severus abrió los ojos de nuevo, ya no se encontraba sobre el dragón, si no apoyado entre sus patas delanteras, protegiéndole de cualquier mal. Estaban al lado del pequeño lago en medio del bosque prohibido. No había dormido mucho, porque el sol aun no estaba muy elevado. Giró la vista y encontró al dragón mirándolo fijamente.

-Harry –extendió uno de sus brazos y le tocó el cuello- Harry…

**Because I'm broken**

_(Porque estoy roto)_

**When I am open**

_(Cuando estoy abierto)_

**And I dont feel like**

_(Y no me siento)_

**Now I am strong enough**

_(Ahora soy suficientemente fuerte)_

Estaba sentado al lado de Ilfirin, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, abrazándolas protectoramente. No sabía que hacer, Ilfirin no le podía ayudar y Severus estaba demasiado débil… siempre dependía de los otros, no podía hacer nada él solo. Observó la negra oscuridad que lo rodeaba… eso era su mente, oscura, negra, deprimente… igual que su vida.

-Harry- la voz se escuchó débil, pero suficientemente alta como para oírla con claridad- Harry… -era la voz de Severus, estaba claro

_-Profesor_…

-No, no me llames profesor… soy Severus –algo en su mente cambió, ya no estaba tan oscuro- necesito que me cuentes que pasa

¿Que pasa? ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por que se sentía así? Se miró los brazos, estaban atados con una especie de cuerdas, al igual que sus piernas, en realidad todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en negras ataduras, no se podía mover.

_-Estoy atado… no puedo moverme_ –le pareció que las cuerdas se estrechaban

-¿Atado? Tienes que liberarte… tienes que deshacerte de eso que te ata…

¿Lo que me ata? Miró hacia donde se dirigían las cuerdas… salían de la nada… de la oscuridad… de su misma mente…

_-Tus… ones…_ -otra voz se unió a la conversación, Harry levantó la vista para poder ver al Caballero, empezaba a retorcerse… ¿quizá de dolor? La pequeña esfera seguía en su mano derecha, aunque muchísimo mas pequeña- _emo… nes…_

No entendía lo que le decía Ilfirin, no entendía a lo que se refería Severus, solo sabía que faltaba algo en su interior… Cerró los ojos, era imposible que pudiera salir de aquello, estaba solo, como siempre lo había estado, y como siempre estaría.

-¡No! ¡No estás solo! –Severus gritó, casi sin voz

_-No_ –la voz de Ilfirin fue prácticamente un susurro

**Because I'm broken**

_(Porque estoy roto)_

**When I am lonesome**

_(Cuando estoy solo)_

**And I dont feel right**

_(Y no me siento bien)_

**When you go away **

_(Cuando te vas)_

¿No? No… ¡No! ¡NO! ¡No estaba solo! Tenía a Ilfirin, tenía a sus amigos, y lo más importante, ¡Tenía a Severus! ¡¡No estaba solo!! ¡¡Ya no le importaba demostrar lo que sentía!! ¡¡No era malo mostrar sus emociones!! Abrió los ojos y su mente dejó de ser negra, se iluminó con un puro y brillante color blanco, memorias felices llenaron cada espacio, pero aun quedaba mucho disponible, para sus futuras memorias, ¡Para su futura felicidad!

_-Por fin lo has comprendido_ –se oyó la voz de Ilfirin, mientras se ponía de pie, con algo de dificultad- _estaba seguro de que lo conseguirías _–le sonrió y le extendió la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse

Harry le sonrió, ¡Era eso! No podía hacer las cosas él solo, por eso tenía a sus amigos, para que le ayudaran, para que le protegieran, para que no estuviera solo! Se abrazó al Caballero en un acto espontáneo, ya no le importaba mostrar lo que sentía.

_-Sabes… te has lucido con el dragón_ –se rió el Caballero

_-¿No lo has creado tu?_ –Ilfirin negó sonriendo

_-Nope… es tuyo, es en lo que te hubieras transformado si hubieras llegado a ser animago _

_-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Un dragón de fuego?! ¡¿Tan enorme?!_

_-Si chico… un animago demuestra sus preferencias y su poder con la transformación, en este caso el enorme dragón negro, y el fuego, es tu elemento natural_… -Ilfirin dejó de sonreír, giró el rostro rápidamente, con cara de gravedad- _Severus_

Harry también lo notó, se había desmayado, su pulso era lento y muy débil, estaba claro que había sufrido un daño mucho peor del que en un principio habían notado.

_-Ilfirin, ¿que podemos hacer? –_Harry estaba entrando en pánico

-_Déjame a mi_

Harry vio como el Caballero cerraba los ojos, y levantaba levemente las manos, entonces empezó a notar como un calorcito le recorría el cuerpo, todas las imágenes de su mente se desvanecieron, incluido él mismo e Ilfirin, y cuando abrió sus ojos físicos, vio que había recuperado el aspecto "humano", en realidad había tomado su forma humana, pero con los rasgos de Ilfirin, el pelo largo, los cuernos, las garras, y las extrañas marcas. Era de nuevo el chico-dragón.

Aunque no controlaba su cuerpo, interiormente sabía que era lo que haría Ilfirin: Se arrodilló al lado de Severus, lo agarró con mucho cuidado y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Se concentró y empezó a pasar algo de su energía al cuerpo del profesor. El largo pelo negro, cubrió como un manto protector, parte del cuerpo del hombre, además de llegar hasta el suelo. Cerró los ojos, aun podía controlar ciertas acciones de su cuerpo, y entonces se desaparecieron.

**Because I'm broken**

_(Porque estoy roto)_

**When I am lonesome**

_(Cuando estoy solo)_

**And I dont feel right**

_(Y no me siento bien)_

**When you go away **

_(Cuando te vas)_

**U go away**

_(Te vas)_

**U dont feel me...anymore**

_(Y no me sientes… nunca mas)_

Dumbledore, después de calmar a Hagrid, se dirigió a su despacho. ¿Que podía hacer? Sus dos chicos favoritos habían desaparecido, sabía que estaban en el bosque, el dragón desprendía un poder que se podía notar a kilómetros. Se sentó en su escritorio y puso la cabeza entre las manos, desesperado. Aunque supiera donde estaban, no podía ir, el dragón lo atacaría, y no estaba muy seguro de poder salir ileso de ese enfrentamiento.

De repente el poder del dragón dejó de notarse, posiblemente Severus había conseguido calmarlo. Frunció el ceño al oír como Fawkes empezaba a cantar, era una canción de bienvenida, pocas veces la había oído, en realidad solo una vez, cuando había llegado a su vida, porque no puedes elegir un fénix, es él quien te elige. Emprendió el vuelo y empezó a dar vueltas al despacho, sin dejar de cantar. Los retratos de los directores, murmuraban expectantes lo que podía estar anunciando Fawkes, y eso, no se hizo esperar.

Una especie de electricidad empezó a notarse por toda la sala, era como si las barreras que había en el despacho fueran a romperse, formando un boquete. La verdad era que ese despacho, era el sitio del colegio en el que las barreras tenían mas poder, ya que estaba situado encima mismo de la fuente de protección del colegio.

Unas llamas azuladas aparecieron de repente en el centro de la sala, unas extrañas llamas, muy poderosas. Dumbledore se puso de pie para recibir lo que fuera a aparecer. En un destello, las llamas habían desaparecido y en su lugar, se levantaba la figura imponente de un hombre, de largo pelo negro, y enormes cuernos en la cabeza, sosteniendo lo que parecía un desmayado Severus.

-¡Severus! –había sido lo primero que había reconocido, pero al levantar algo mas la vista…- Ha… ¿Harry? –la cara de sorpresa del director era impagable, de pie, aguantándose no sin esfuerzo al borde de la mesa, los ojos abiertos como platos, las gafas resbalándole por la larga nariz torcida. Solo reaccionó cuando le cayó al suelo el picudo sombrero lila, que había llevado puesto hasta ese momento- Harry… ¿eres tu?

-No, no soy Harry… pero tienes que hacerte cargo de Severus, está muy débil

-No… no se mueva –tartamudeó- ahora mismo vuelvo

Cogió a Severus entre sus brazos, con aparente ligereza, y pasó por el verde fuego de la chimenea, para llegar, sin perder tiempo a la enfermería.

Harry internamente se estaba riendo, realmente la cara y el comportamiento del director eran impagables, ¡Tendría que contárselo a Severus! Prestó atención a lo que estaba haciendo Ilfirin, jugando con Fawkes, aunque el animal parecía encantado.

-_Ahora se puede llamar Fawkes, pero su primer nombre fue Náro_

_-¿Náro?¿ Que significa?_

_-Fuego_

_-¿Y como lo sabes? Es que acaso…_

_-Aja… lo crearon para mi, para que me protegiera_ –acarició la cabeza emplumada del ave, que se había posado en su hombro_- y corrió mi misma suerte… renacer una y otra vez…_ -Harry se entristeció- _no te preocupes, ha elegido buenos amos y lo han cuidado bien_ __

Fawkes empezó a cantar muy alegremente, parecía que el hecho de haberse encontrado con su primer amo, lo había alegrado mucho. Con una canción les contó como había sido cada una de sus vidas.

El director reapareció algún rato después, con cara de gravedad, pero mas tranquilo que cuando se había ido.

-Severus se recuperará… hizo mal al levantarse de la cama

_-Fue por mi culpa, lo siento_

-_Harry, no te culpes por algo de lo que no debes-_ habló Ilfirin- Siento habérmelo llevado –dijo en voz alta

-Parece que le has caído bien a Fawkes –sonrió Dumbledore, mientras se sentaba en su butaca preferida, al otro lado del escritorio

-Náro, o Fawkes, como le llamas, fue mío en un tiempo anterior

-¿Disculpa?

-No me hagas repetir lo que ya has oído

-Perdona –parecía algo chocado por la respuesta del "joven" ante si- podrías explicarme quien eres… porque si dices que no eres Harry…

-No, no soy Harry, aunque éste es su cuerpo… él está aquí dentro –se señaló la cabeza- yo soy Ilfirin, Caballero del Dragón

-¿Perdón? –una mirada de advertencia con esas pupilas verticales fue suficiente para que continuara- disculpa… ¿dices que eres Ilfirin? Pero Ilfirin es un dragón… Ilfirin es el nombre que puso Severus a los dragones en los que se transforma Harry

-Yo soy esos dragones

-Pero… pero…

-Soy uno de los espíritus imperecederos de este mundo… me reencarno cuando "muero"

Los antiguos directores en los cuadros, murmuraban mas que excitados, al parecer alguno ya había oído antes la historia del Caballero del Dragón. Muchos inclinaron su cabeza ante el ser, era mucho mas poderoso que todos ellos juntos, y ¡Tenía mas edad que la que podían sumar todos los directores de la sala multiplicado por 100! ¡No! ¡Seguro que mas! ¡Por 1000!

-Es un honor volver a veros –dijo Ilfirin sonriendo a alguno de los retratos que se movían en la pared- aunque no supierais que os veía, si tuvisteis a "vuestro cargo" alguna de mis reencarnaciones

Dumbledore miró impactado a ese "chico", ¡No debía superar los 21 o 22 años de edad! Y en cambio mostraba una madurez que solo se adquiría con años, muchos años, además, ¡Los directores le conocían! ¡Pocas veces en su vida había estado tan sorprendido! ¡Era mas que increíble! ¡Era inaudito! Posiblemente había conocido a los propios fundadores del colegio… ¡Y quizá incluso a Merlín!

-Si, conocí a los fundadores –habló mirando a los ojos del director- y Merlín fue una de mis reencarnaciones

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –el director nunca en su vida había estado tan impactado

-Fui yo quien te atacó ese día de verano… y lo volvería a hacer –amenazó- en realidad me estoy conteniendo por Harry

-Disculpad Ilfirin… –habló Albus con un brillo extraño en los ojos

-Tus alimañas no sirven conmigo… así que no intentes nada –entrecerró los ojos, hasta que fueron una fina línea verde

¡Por Merlín! ¡Ese chico era mucho mas peligroso y poderoso que todo el mudo mágico junto! Debía vigilar muy bien sus palabras y tener cuidado de no revelar sus intenciones.

De repente Fawkes volvió a su percha, Ilfirin cerró los ojos y se desapareció en un parpadeo. ¡Albus se quedó sin habla! ¿Que era ese ser? ¿De donde provenía… que quería? El director se levantó de su silla, no le hacía falta preguntarse donde había ido el "chico", era de suponer que iría donde Severus. Usó la chimenea para llegar a la enfermería, y verdaderamente, ahí se encontraba Ilfirin, al lado del profesor de pociones.

_-Harry… Dumbi es un manipulador_

_-Lo se… pero no creo que lo haga con mala intención… solo intenta buscar lo mejor para todos_

_-Quien lo diría…_ -se guardó los comentarios

_-Quiero ver a Severus_

_-Yo también_

Se levantó y se desapareció del despacho del director, para reaparecer en la enfermería, ante la cama del Protector. Estaba muy pálido, más que de costumbre, su respiración seguía siendo lenta, pero regular, los latidos del corazón, constantes. Se acercó al hombre y le tocó la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, la piel estaba caliente, era una buena señal. Le puso dos dedos encima de la frente y cerró sus ojos.

_-Severus… Severus… abre los ojos… despierta_ –susurró. El hombre parpadeó varias veces, antes de acostumbrarse a la luz, y a poder definir las formas

-Il… fi...

-_Shhh… no hables_ –seguía con los ojos cerrados- _solo deja fluir tu mente, no quiero que te canses_

_-Ilfirin, ¿que ha pasado? ¡Harry!_

_-Diga profesor_ –en su voz se notaba la alegría

_-No… llámame Severus, no tiene lógica que me llames profesor si no nos oye nadie… dime, ¿como estás? ¿Te encuentras mejor?_

_-Está bien, Severus… ya estoy bien_

_-Severus, voy a hacer un encantamiento, tienes que estar todo el rato despierto… quizá te duela un poco… pero así en pocas horas podrás salir de aquí._

_-De acuerdo _–cerró los ojos

Ilfirin retiró los dedos de la frente del hombre. Miró un momento al director, sabía de sobra que se extrañaba con el comportamiento de ambos, pero tampoco le importaba, le advirtió con la mirada que no se acercara. Invocó un escudo para proteger a Severus y a él del resto de pacientes de la enfermería, aunque en realidad era al revés, el escudo servía para proteger a los pacientes.

-_Ilúvatar, tu que todo lo creaste. Ainur, hijos del pensamiento de Ilúvatar, Eldar y Hombres, hijos de Ilúvatar… ayudadme, dadme fuerza… _–entonces empezó a cantar en la lengua de los Ainur, perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo

Sus manos, que mantenía encima del cuerpo del profesor, se iluminaron con una luz plateada que desprendía una gran calidez. Severus empezó a retorcerse, y a hacer muecas de dolor, pero su rostro se serenó cuando las manos del Caballero del Dragón tocaron su piel. Abrió los ojos de repente. Había recuperado toda su energía, si no mas, pero su cuerpo aun no se había acostumbrado. Era tan pura, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien.

Ilfirin fue rodeado por una luz blanca, y se transformó en el pequeño dragón plateado con aspecto de peluche. Revoloteó hasta la cama, y se acurrucó al lado del profesor. Severus lo envolvió con sus brazos y ambos cerraron los ojos para dormirse.

El director que seguía en su sitio, no se podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. ¡Sin duda Harry, Ilfirin y Severus, eran una caja de sorpresas! Nada es imposible en este mundo.

**_---Fin Capítulo 13---_**

_Lyrics__ by:_ **Seether**** & Amy Lee**. _Song_: **Broken**.

_Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando oí esta canción, una noche de sábado por la radio, supe que tenía que estar en este fic, así que… aprovechando que está de plena actualidad (o no XD), aquí está . Bueno, no se que contaros del capi, como siempre XD… pero ya aviso que aunque el 14 no es uno de mis favoritos por el principio… la segunda parte del capítulo me encanta, no me costó en absoluto escribirla, excepto quizá el final… que se que me vais a matar XDD… pero weno, para matar ya estoy yo ;-). Antes de que se me olvide! Podéis ver el dibujo del dragón desde los links de mi bio! _**Friki****-pregunta de hoy****_: Rellenar con las letras que faltan en las conversaciones entre Sev y Harry. _**

**Comentarios de las Betas!! **(Oh!! Fijaos hay otra betaaaa!! XDDDD Pero solo es beta-reader, Mereth es mi única y querida beta-tester!! Y Mayu mi kiski particular!! :P)

**Mereth**: XDDDDDDD la cara de Dumbli es impagable!!! Debería haber alguna foto de esa cara me encanta!! Lo siento si hay algún fan del viejo por aquí pero yo le tengo mucha manía (y la orden del fénix no ayudo la verdad...) así que me lo he pasado muy bien imaginándome su cara de tonto XDDDD. Por lo demás el peluchito plateado sigue siendo igual de tierno!! Me da envidia Severus yo tb kiero dormir con Ilfi (XDD aunke si es en versión humana en vez de en dragón tp me voy a quejar (6) ). Lo de torturar a dumbli se le ocurrio a la jefa xq le pedi q asustara hufflepuffs y se decidio x acer esto!!! a q mola silver?? Esta semana sigo sin poner friki-pregunta porque no me apetece ni se me ocurre na. XD ale :P. Besillos

**Vanna**: Because Im brokeeeeen when I am looonesome....Me encanta esa cancion!!! Bueno, y cual no de todas las que vemos por aqui? jisjis. Y bien? que os parece? Al final nuestro querido chico se dio cuenta de lo obvio...Que él no puede hacerlo todo solito!! Un punto para nuestro héroe. Que será lo próximo? Emoción, intriga...Y la forma animaga del chico?? mmmm. Y ese careo final con Dumblemdore?? Inquietante.........And I Don't feel riiight when your gooone away.

**Mayu**: No ha podido hacer su aportación, debido a su bonito ordenador XDD

**Kina**: Tampoco está por aquí… liada con el curro XD

**Khari**: Hola!! Ya estamos otra vez por aqui! Este capítulo ha estado genial! Tan lleno de todo... me encanta como entre Ilfirin y Sevy se encargan de hacer que Harry comprenda que está metiendo la gamba... ohhh! Y el dragón... realmente me encantan los dragones... (creo que eso ya se ha notado no?) Suerte que en este cap. salen dos jejeje.. Aunque creo que lo que realmente se lleva la palma es todo lo sucedido con Dumbi! Jajaja... sus caritas de sorpresa son sin precio... además, me encanta el hecho de que a Ilfirin no le caiga bien... es que después de la orden del fénix no me cae lo que se dice muy bien Dumbi... es un manipulador sin escrúpulos... que solo hace las cosas que a él le convienen sin pensar en los demás... Bue... a ver que nos trae Silver en el próximo cap. Hasta pronto!

**Nariko**: Joer, estoy muuuy desinspirada para andar haciendo comentarios... ¡No me quedan neuronas! Y las pocas que me quedaban me las ha chamuscado este dragón cuando intentaba revisarle U.Uxxx Un dia de estos dimito!!! (voz de la conciencia : no vas a hacerlo, te gustan demasiado los bichos). Suerte que ha salido Fawkes en este... ¡Es una monada! Y pobre Sev ¿eh? Un poco más y... Suerte que Harry salió a tiempo de sus propias paranoias xDD En fin, después de este comentario tan... (Nariko no encuentra palabras para describirlo), os dejo :P. Ta el proximo capi!!!

**Clau**** de Snape**: ¡¡Hola!! Sip, están leyendo bien, una nueva beta se ha sumado a este grandioso fic (Sí, una más ¬¬) Aún no tengo cargo definido (me pedí el de revisión de dragones pero ya había mucha gente haciendo cola para ello ) así que digamos que, por el momento, soy… "una lectora con privilegios" jijijiji Para que vean lo que unos cuantos reviews largos pueden hacer (No me mates, Sil jajajaja) En fin, vamos por el coment del cap… Sin duda, lo mejor, ¡¡es el desconcierto del vejete!! (Así llamo yo a Dumbledore ) Concuerdo con Mereth, debería haber una foto de este momento (o tal vez un dibujo… ¿coló o no coló, Sil? Jajajaja) Bien… Y qué mono es ese dragón de peluche… A ver si consigo que Sil me lo preste por una noche jijiji… Okis, eso es todo… Ojalá hayan disfrutado del cap tanto como yo… Y anímense a dejar review, ¿eh? ¡Beshitos!

_Vale… y después de esto… vamos con los **reviews**!! _

**Mereth**_: Olas wapisima! Si, lo se… dps de comentar tantas veces, normalmente pierde la gracia XDD. No es que llevara azúcar para dejarme el review, simplemente no había ninguna beta disponible para que lo hiciera XDD. Jajajaja bueno, que sepas que Mayu y yo nos comportamos bastante… pero si estamos "en casa"… UU la cosa se complica un poco XDD. Jajajajaja que bueno! Estaría bien que hubiera alguna canción así XD. Sep… pero me da igual que digas cosas sin sentido, normalmente tienen gracia XD. Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams**_: Olas! Es que The Rasmus son muy buenos… y me habia planteado el poner "In the shadows", pero "In my life" quedaba mucho mejor :P. Si, el dragoncete es mono pq si XDD… y se "estiman" mucho ellos XDD. Bueno, lo de Ilfi queda contestado en este capi :P. Kiss_

**Anna**** Potter**_: Olaaa! Lo ves :P… pero tranquila, las cosas empezaran a ir mas rápido en navidad (muahahaha me vais a matar xD). Y bueno, normalmente hacer sufrir es mas fácil que hacer "feliz"… es una emoción mucho mas facil de describir. Kiss_

**Mod-Luna G Hiwatari Potter B**_: Ola!! Gracias :P… y si no te gusta Dumbi, espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con este capítulo :P. Kiss_

**Chibi****-Kaise**_: Buenaas! Nunca me molestará un review (excepto los que sean despectivos, claro…), así que siéntate libre para expresar lo que te hace sentir el fic, la verdad, me ayuda mucho mas : ). De verdad te gusta? Espero que lo sigas leyendo… la canción y el interprete ("In my life" de The Rasmus), suelen estar justo al inicio de las notas de autora (debajo de ---Fin capi X---). Tranquila, imaginación es algo que me sobra XDD. Kiss_

**Pupi****-Chan**_: Wenaas! Tranquila, Sev y Harry van a estar juntos, te lo prometo… y aunque quizá falte un poco para eso (-Silver recordando los capis que lleva escritos y lo poco que ha avanzado en este tema -.- ais-), pasará. Voldemort? Lee el 14… Espero que te haya gustado. Kiss_

**Jarlaxe****-Bregan**_: Ola! Cof cof… los alumnos no recordaran nada, se les modificó la memoria, pero como has podido leer, saben de la existencia de un dragón pululando por ahí. Ais… sobre lo de Ilfi, bueno, ya lo has leido. Otra cosa: siento que no te guste el slash… pero no se podrá evitar que este fic acabe siendolo, NO SOLO HABRA SLASH… ya que tengo otra pareja que ocupa bastantes paginas en el fic y es hetero. Kiss_

**PotterGrangerHermione**_: Olaa! De verdad has leido los fics? XDD Si bueno, la OdF de momento la tengo aparcada, quizá algún día me anime a continuarla… pero por el momento prefiero dedicarme exclusivamente a éste, ya que si no el ritmo de actualización será mucho mas lento :P, el día que decida hacer la secuela de la OdF, te avisaré… lo que me pasa con ese fic, es que ya no me "anima", o sea, que no le encuentro tanta gracia, piensa que tardé mas de un año en escribirlo… que por cierto, con este pronto hará un año tbn : ). Kiss_

**MakySev****24**_: Buenaas! Ufff… lo de sus sentimientos, ais -.-, a decir verdad lo tengo escrito (de no hace muchos días), pero aun no ha llegado el momento, tendréis que esperar un poco, pero weno, si habéis aguantado 13 capítulos, no viene de algunos mas XDD. Gracias por el review. Kiss_

**Paula Moonlight**_: Wenaas! Tranquila, ya lo puedes ver en la galería, no es uno de mis dibus favoritos, pero el fuego de las alas me gusta bastante como quedó :P. Bueno, en tus teorias sobre Ilfi… has acertado con la primera : )! Sip, el aparatito de tortura es una monada XDDD La rueda de Catherine? Vaya… pq debe tener este nombre? Tbn se llama El Potro… Mira que me encanta la epoca medieval, pero la verdad, entre las torturas y la inquisición… Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Booones! Jajaja tranquila… el que importa es que el llegeixis (i que em deixis review :P). Si, potser tens raó en aixó del temps, pero es que necesitava fer un salt temporal, pero tranqui… la gent es preocupará (Sil pensant en el final del 14 XD). Les cançons: bue, de Nightwish tinc alguns lyrics… jajaja parlant d'aquests finlandesos, tens l'Once? Pq a mi la 2ª cançó em recorda a Queen XDD. De l'E. John, també en tinc forces de lyrics jajajaja, es que un día em vaig dedicar a llegir els lyrics de les seves cançons XD. Mmm… si la maquina de tortura es el Poltre, es veu que tb s'anomena La Roda de Catherine (no em preguntis pq), i sobre l'Ilfi… no pot abandonar el cos de'n Harry, no pot anar enlloc que ell no vulgui, així que es difícil que estigui amb la Tindó. I aprofitant que estic aquí, tb et contesto el review de l'OdF: Jajaja una Sevadicta XDD. Aixó de que es mori en Sev, bue, m'agrada massa per matar-lo :P. No et fot… jo tb vull que m'abraci en Sev… encara que (-Sil recordant el dibu que te…-). El donar-li masses voltes a tot, es un dels meus defectes, pero ho faig pq quedi clar… sobre la incapacitat deductoria de'n Harry… jajaja es un tio, no tenen cap capacitat XD. Jajaja ho sento, em feia ilusió que l'Hereu fos en Harry… ja saps, m'encanta que li passin coses XDD (no implica que hagin de ser bones xD). Aixo dels barbarismes, es inevitable en mi. Si us plau! Sigues crítica! Costa molt que la gent et faci comentaris d'aquest tipus, sempre solen ser "Oh! M'encanta, oh! Que be que escrius" i coses per l'estil, que estè be que t'ho diguin… pero… prefereixo un comentari constructiu (que no destructiu XD). Si si, em passo mes temps a Bcn que a casa meva, a Continuarà, bue, intento anar-hi un parell de vegades al mes, tot i que no sempre es posible. El Saló? Jijijiji ja en tinc ganes… hi aniré dss i dg, i estic molt tempada de portar algún tipus d'identificador, com una samarreta amb el meu nom "Silver" (que per cert, ja tinc), pero ja veurem… jijijiji. Coi… pos ha quedat llarga la resposta XD. Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Olas cariño! Jajajajaja si… ya veo que tus andaduras por el país son largas XDD. Si si si! Me molan los drabbles!! XDD Quedaremos el día 13 para que me des el pez asul? XDD yyy… si! El 350 pa'ti!! No se como lo haces para quedarte con estos reviews XDD. Pronto llegaremos al 666 XD. Kiss_

**Lynn**** R**_: Ooolas! Jajajaj tu lo has dicho…. Que no va a pasar? Muahahahahha (-Sil pensando en el final del 14 :P-). Mmm… no, no es itlaliano, es catalan, que idiomas? Pos a parte de catalan (que es el que uso mas), hablo español y chapurreo el ingles (espero poder corregirlo en un par de semanas que me voy a Londres xD). Jajaja si, lo se, tengo un par de amigas mexicanas, y cuando me hablan con "su lengua", no hay quien las entienda XDD. Kiss_

**Hanna**_: Wenas! Alaa! Pos si que hacía tiempo que no leías si… Me alegra que te guste Ilfi y los comentarios de las betas, es que tengo tantas que normalmente estan como cencerros (si leeis esto: Os quiero mucho! XD). Intento que el cross sea lo mas acurado posible, y por suerte, tengo a varias betas muy cultas en tema de LotR. Tranquila, de capis emocionantes hay bastantes… jejejeje ya me contarás con el 14… XD. Ya me contarás. Kiss_

**Mariet**** Malfoy**_: Olaa! Si bueno, dps de casi un año escribiendo, mi forma de escribir ha ido evolucionando (espero que a mejor :P), jajaja seguro que en este capítulo Dumbi te hace reír mas XD. Sufriste con Sev? Espera a leer el final del 14 XDDDD, me vais a matar directamente! XDD. Bueno, ya me dirás que te ha parecido! Kiss_

**Nelly Esp**_: Olaa! Mira, una de las cosas que pedias se ha cumplido (lo del aura)… el chivato, tendrás que leer un poco mas para descubrirlo :P. Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Cari, t'has llegit el capi sencer per fer el coment? Es que si et fixes, al final tb hi surt el drac de peluix XDD. Bue… encara espero el mail del 17 XDDD. Kiss_

**Clau**_ Cariño, tu review ya te lo contesté : ). Igualmente, gracias por dejarlo aquí. Kiss_

**Kirai**_: Coi! Feia dies que no et llegia! Final emocionant? Muahahahaha, espera a llegir el del 14 XDD. Pero si en Dray es monisim!! Tranquila, sortirà mes… pero t'hauràs d'esperar :P. Ale ale! Llegeix!! :P. Kiss_

**Marla**_: Buenaas! Claro que te exe de menos!! ;.;. Vaya, un mes? Prf… pero claro, 2… pq subo cada 2 semanas xDD. Bueno, con lo de Ilfi no aciertas… y con lo de Sev, jajaja tranquila, no dejaria que nada le pasara (-La conciencia de Sil riéndose en su mente-), na, no le hagas caso a mi conciencia :P… ya lo leeras. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo!! Kiss_

**Almudena Black**_: Olaa! Jajaja ya está actualizado, recordad, cada 2 semanas! Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Elloith**_: Oh! La última!! XDDD Jajajaja per capi depresiu has de llegir el 15 XD… allo si que es un depresiu! XD Ale ale… llegeix a gust! Kit Cada cop em mola mes la elfa borde XDDD… bue, i la Sindë! XDD kat. Kiss_

_Bieeeen__!! Terminé!! XDDD Bueno, lo de siempre, que me dejeis muchos reviews!! Que estoy de examenes y me animan mucho!!_

_Kiss_

**Sil**


	15. Chapter 14: Xmas Gift

**Capítulo 14: Xmas Gift**

Todos los alumnos abandonaron el colegio en navidad, excepto 3: Harry, Ron y Hermione, estos últimos, debido al extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Durante meses no les había dirigido la palabra, pero en cambio ahora, se comportaba como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, y estaban decididos a descubrir que era lo que le pasaba.

-Oye Harry… –habló Hermione esa tarde, extrañamente despejada, en la que Ron estaba practicando con su escoba en los terrenos del colegio

-Dime Hermione –el chico le sonrió.

-Hace algunos días que una duda me corroe

-Dispara –la miró alegremente

-Pues verás… ¿te acuerdas de la última clase de astronomía? –ante el asentimiento del chico, continuó- vale, la cuestión es que yo no me acuerdo, y además… ayer, cuando estaba ordenando los apuntes, encontré tus notas y tu telescopio entre mis cosas –Harry había palidecido de repente- ¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras bien?

¡Oh! ¡Se le había olvidado por completo que Hermione tenía sus cosas! Había estado demasiado preocupado por Severus, y ni se acordaba… de repente los acontecimientos de esa noche le volvieron a la memoria.

-Harry… ¿me escuchas? –habló con preocupación la chica

-¿Eh? Perdona, ¿qué decías? –su rostro reflejaba la incertidumbre que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos

-Decía que… –puso cara de inquietud- que creo que nos hicieron algo –habló entre susurros

-No te entiendo –susurró también él- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que nos hechizaron –habló cada vez mas bajo

-¿Quieres decir que nos modificaron los recuerdos? –lo mejor sería seguirle el juego, quizá podía salirse de ese pequeño problema que tenía entre manos en esos momentos

-Exacto –la chica entrecerró un poco los ojos, como intentando penetrar mas allá de las palabras de su amigo- ¿Tu que recuerdas?

-Esto… pues… -empezó tartamudeando, no era un buen inicio- yo recuerdo… recuerdo que observamos que la luna era creciente… y se veían bastante bien las estrellas y constelaciones…

-¿Algo mas? –seguía con esa mirada de desconfianza

-Pues… creo que después ya me encontraba en mi cama –la miró más que preocupado, no iba a salir de aquello- en mi habitación…

-Ya veo

Harry se dio cuenta de que no se había tragado ni una palabra, tenía que pensar algo rápidamente... o tendría que contarle su "secreto", pero si se lo contaba, iba a ser vulnerable, porque sabría algo que el resto no, claro que eso significaba que quizá podría hablar de ese tema con ella… Ilfirin empezó a hablar en su cabeza de repente.

-_Harry, acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo… Hermi es demasiado lista_

_-¡¿Y porque no me has ayudado?!_ –le gritó en la cabeza

_-Creo que ella es de suficiente confianza para que le cuentes lo que pasa… creo que sería bueno que se lo contaras_

_ -¿Estás seguro?_ –ahora si estaba realmente sorprendido- ¿_Estás seguro que quieres que se lo diga?_

_ -No te lo habría dicho, si no estuviera seguro_

_ -¿Incluso revelarle tu existencia? _

_ -No… no debes contárselo todo de repente… _-habló con sinceridad- _ella es de mente muy abierta… mas que la mayoría de humanos, pero no creo que sea bueno el que le cuentes todo…_

-¡Ey! ¡Harry! ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho Ron? –habló Hermione de repente, sacándole de sus pensamientos durante unos momentos, aunque sin saber muy bien lo que había dicho la joven

-Hermione –dijo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica- tengo que contarte algo, pero no sé muy bien como hacerlo –se rasco el pelo en un acto nervioso

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno, verás… -miró a los lados, como buscando a alguien- no creo que este sea un buen sitio para hablar… mejor vayamos a mi habitación

Hermione frunció más profundamente el ceño. Estaba claro que estaba confusa y algo descolocada, pero igualmente accedió. Se marcharon, no sin antes avisar al pelirrojo que iban dentro, y que se reunirían con él en la cena. Ron, no muy convencido, accedió a que se fueran.

Harry guió a su amiga hasta su habitación, ningún Gryffindor sabía donde se encontraban los aposentos del joven, solo sabían que estaba en las mazmorras. La hizo entrar al despacho, y después de susurrar la contraseña, ambos entraron al, ya enorme, espacio que configuraba la habitación de Harry.

-¡Wow! Es enorme –habló con un brillo de envidia en los ojos

-Si bueno –rió nerviosamente- tuvimos que ampliarla en verano…

-¿Quieres decir que estuviste aquí todo el verano? Creí que dormías en la torre Gryffindor –lo miró sorprendida

-No… no me dejaron –la verdad es que había estado mucho mejor en esa habitación, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, teniendo en consideración quien lo "cuidaba"

-¿Quién no te dejó? –preguntó confusa

-¿Quieres té? ¿Pastas? ¿Un zumo? –habló de repente, intentando desviar el tema por el momento

-No gracias

Pero Harry igualmente llamó a un elfo, y como no, apareció Dobby, le pidió té y pastas para dos. Mientras llegaba el tentempié, Harry transfiguró un cojín en otra silla, y uno de sus libros en una mesa, siempre con la varita en mano, no tenía muchas ganas de revelar sus habilidades para la magia sin varita.

-Siéntate por favor –ofreció la silla que acababa de transfigurar

Hermione había seguido con interés cada movimiento del chico. Había algo raro en él, algo que no acababa de cuadrarle en la personalidad y en la forma de actuar de su amigo... Dobby apareció entonces con el té y las pastas, Harry se lo agradeció, y el elfo, complacido, se desapareció.

-Verás Hermione –dijo sentándose- lo que voy a contarte no puede salir de esta habitación –sirvió el té y siguió hablando- ni siquiera a Ron, ¿entiendes? –Hermione parecía tan ansiosa por saber que era aquello tan importante que asintió sin siquiera abrir la boca- muy bien… no sé mucho como empezar…

-_Tranquilízate Harry, ella lo entenderá… además, ya ha leído sobre mí._

-Harry, tomate el tiempo que necesites… si no quieres contármelo ahora, lo entenderé, no pasa nada –le sonrió tocándole la mano, intentando demostrar su apoyo

-No, quiero que lo sepas –cerró los ojos y tomó aire, ahí iba- ¿Has oído hablar del Caballero del Dragón?

-¿El Caballero del Dragón? –susurró mas para si misma que para Harry- si, creo que si… recuerdo haber leído algo sobre él… recuerdo que puede transformarse en… -abrió los ojos impactada- en dragón –susurró- un humano que tiene la fuerza de un dragón…

-Exacto –la miró, valorando cada movimiento de la chica

-Me estás diciendo que el dragón que apareció hace un par de días… era… ¡¿el Caballero del Dragón?!

-Si, lo era

-Pero no entiendo que relación puede tener contigo… a menos que tu… -en sus ojos un brillo de comprensión

-Si –Harry cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos- yo soy el Caballero del Dragón

Hermione calló, posiblemente eso había sido un impacto importante, normalmente no te encuentras una leyenda viviente delante tuya. Harry vio como la chica tomaba un poco de te, parecía intentar asimilar lo que le acababa de revelar.

-Y… ese dragón de fuego... ¿es tu transformación? –el chico la miró, en los ojos de la joven se podía observar un destello de curiosidad

-No… la verdad es que no… espera un momento –se levantó y empezó a buscar en la librería que habían puesto en la habitación- creo que Severus lo había puesto por aquí… donde estás… -murmuraba sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras- ¡Oh! ¡Míralo! –se giró hacia la chica que lo miraba curiosa- toma –le alargó el libro que tenía en las manos- es una especie de diario

Hermione pasó la mano por encima de la rica cubierta de piel, antes de abrirlo. Su rostro mostró total sorpresa y admiración ante lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Una fina y limpia letra llenaba las páginas de ese libro-diario. Además había dibujos hechos con tinta negra que parecían vivos, como si esos dragones pudieran verla.

-De… ¿de donde lo has sacado? –estaba realmente sorprendida

-Bueno… digamos que me lo han hecho… mejor dicho, que me lo están haciendo –susurró con una sonrisa algo tímida

-Pero… -frunció el ceño de nuevo- ¿me estás diciendo que te has transformado en cada una de estas formas? –tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a su amigo

-Si Hermione… en todas y cada una de ellas… -suspiró recordando su última transformación

-Esta letra… -murmuró la chica intentando recordar algo- Juraría que la he visto antes... –tenía cara de total concentración

-Si, en tus ensayos de pociones… -sonrió- es la del profesor Snape, y si, también los dibujos –continuó al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica

-Y como es que él… ¡Espera un momento! ¡Claro! –exclamó de repente- ¡Como no se me había ocurrido antes! Pasaste el verano con él, ¿verdad? ¡Y por eso duermes tan cerca de su despacho! –en su cabeza parecía que estaba construyendo un pequeño puzzle- Pero… ¿como es que te ha hecho esto? –dijo refiriéndose al libro- ¿por que está haciendo un diario sobre ti?

-Bueno, no se si habrás leído muchos libros sobre el Caballero… pero se dice que tiene un Guardián, un Protector, que lo cuida y protege… y la persona que debe matarlo al final –susurró prácticamente sin aliento

-¿Me estás diciendo que el profesor Snape es tu Protector? –su rostro era un poema

-Exacto… Hermione –se puso serio- esto no puede salir de aquí. No debes contárselo a nadie

-Si, no te preocupes… -habló como si la hubiera ofendido- pero, sigo sin entender que tiene que ver esto con mi "laguna" mental

-Ese día –sonrió recordando- en la torre… te dejé mis cosas porque… porque tuve que marcharme –dijo simplemente

-Pero no hacía falta que… -la chica no terminó la frase, porque Harry la cortó.

-La forma de irme no fue la mas adecuada –sonrió algo sonrojado- la verdad es que no debería haberlo hecho…

-Sigo sin entender –era una frase que sonaba extraña en los labios de Hermione

-Hermione, salté desde la torre… me salieron alas… me desaparecí dentro de los terrenos del colegio...

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, parecía tan impactada… Harry se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana, con la vista perdida, recordando porque había tenido que irse de esa forma… recordando lo que le estaban haciendo a Severus…

_-Harry, ella lo entenderá. Solo debes darle algo de tiempo…_

_ -Lo se, solo que es muy duro… nunca pensé que contarlo me sería tan difícil…_ -ambos se callaron durante unos minutos

_-Uy, parece que llega una visita_ –dijo de repente el Caballero, sobresaltándole un poco

_-¿Quién es, Ilfirin?_

_ -Severus_ -Harry se giró tan de repente, que Hermione dio un bote en la silla

-Que… ¿que pasa? –preguntó algo temerosa

-Que llega el profesor Snape –dijo sonriendo como si nada

Y confirmando esas palabras, la puerta se abrió, revelando la oscura y temible figura de Severus Snape. Aun no se había recuperado del todo, estaba muy pálido, aunque lleno de energía, pero su aspecto exterior era lo que realmente llamaba la atención.

-Oye Harry… -calló al notar como unos ojos castaños lo miraban con sorpresa- señorita Granger –arrastró el nombre, mirándola con desprecio- ya volveré mas tarde..

-¡No, espera! –gritó de repente Harry, consiguiendo que el hombre se parara- se lo he contado –el profesor se giró- le he contado lo que soy

-¿Que tu que…?

-Se lo he contado –entrecerró un poco los ojos- creo que aun tengo suficiente capacidad para decidir a quien contarle mis cosas y a quien no… -habló de forma amenazadora

-Si claro… pero…

-Además, ha sido idea de Ilfi

_-¿Ilfi? ¿Ahora me llamas Ilfi?_ –mas que enfadado, parecía curioso

_-Si, ¿no eres tu el que hace diminutivos de todos los nombres?_

_ -Sip, en eso te doy la razón…_ -Harry sintió como se formaba un vinculo con Severus- _oye Sev_ –se rió- Harry tiene razón, yo lo he dicho que se lo contara

_-¿Sev?_ –ambos hombres se sorprendieron ante el diminutivo

-_Jajajajaja__… ¿no te gusta?_

Severus se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras cerraba los ojos abatido. Como decirle que no le gustaba, cuando podía morderle en cualquier momento… Harry por su parte se rió, y al mirar a Hermione, vio que les miraba con autentico pavor.

-Perdona Hermione –le sonrió- Sev… digo, profesor, ¿quería algo? –se sonrojó ante su desliz. Severus abrió las inmensidades negras que eran sus ojos, para poder ver los brillantes orbes verdes, que lo miraban con algo picardía.

-Si, venía a buscar una cosa –buscó por la habitación, hasta que fijó su vista en la mesa- esto –lo señaló. Harry cogió el libro de encima de la mesa, y lo pasó al hombre de más edad, con una sonrisa, que el profesor correspondió con una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

-¿Vas a continuarlo? –preguntó al ver que el hombre iba a girarse, solo recibió un asentimiento

-Por cierto –dijo antes de salir por el agujero que era la entrada- dile que no me gusta el nombrecito… y que tendremos que hablar seriamente –entonces se marchó.

Se rió junto con Ilfirin del carácter del hombre, y se sentó de nuevo. Hermione tenía las cejas levantadas, estaba claro que sorpresa era poco para describir su reacción ante la forma en que se trataban ambos hombres.

-¿Que ha sido eso? –preguntó sin poderse aguantar mas

-Jajaja… Hermione, Severus y yo tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte ahora… así que… -sonrió.

-¿Ahora es Severus? ¿Te deja usar su nombre? –preguntó extrañada

-Si, pero solo cuando estamos solos… pero como en mi cabeza lo uso mucho, casi siempre estoy a punto de decirlo en alto –Hermione ya no tenía palabras para definir su asombro

-¡Aun no me lo puedo creer! Eres el Caballero, te llevas bien con el profesor Snape, te puedes transformar en dragón…

-_Y lo que no sabe..._

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que solo se oyeron los ruidos del castillo y de las olas del lago al romper contra las rocas, debía estar haciendo bastante viento. Harry encendió unas velas para iluminar la habitación, había oscurecido bastante y ya tenían dificultades para verse.

-Harry… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? La última por hoy...

-Claro, dime

-¿Por que dejaste de hablarnos después de la primera semana del curso? Es algo que no logro comprender... –lo miró con inquietud

-Eso… -el rostro de Harry se ensombreció y tomó un aire de tristeza, inspiró ruidosamente- verás… tu no recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche… creo recordar que os borré la memoria –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿Que? ¿Cómo? ¿Por que?

-Déjame que te lo cuente… así lo recordarás, igual que lo has hecho antes

-Como sabes que…

-No te preocupes por eso… -le sonrió- esa noche, sábado creo recordar, Dumbledore me llamó a su despacho para decirme que me sacaba del equipo de quidditch –la chica asintió, aun recordaba eso- pero después, ahí mismo, Severus y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión… y él huyó –susurró- por la noche, cuando me sacasteis para ir a cenar… empecé a enfadarme poco a poco, recordando el porque me había enfadado, rompí todos los cristales del Gran Comedor, tenía mucha energía oscura acumulada… y –puso la cabeza entre las manos- casi me transformo… -Hermione tuvo que ponerse una mano sobre los labios para no decir nada- casi me transformo en un dragón en medio del Gran Comedor –susurró entre sus dedos- Por suerte, Severus consiguió calmarme, un poco… -agregó- entonces borré la memoria de todos los estudiantes y os desmayé.

-A… ¿A todos? ¿A la vez?

-Si Hermione, a todos a la vez… Severus me dijo algo que me dolió mucho, prácticamente se podría decir que me rompió el corazón –sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría- luego me trasladó aquí, y me fui cerrando en mi mismo… -se calló, no podía seguir, estaba recordando esas horribles memorias que había decidido conservar, para que no le volviese a suceder, cuando de repente unos brazos lo rodearon.

-Harry, se que posiblemente es tarde para decirte esto, pero tienes que saber que nunca estarás solo, siempre me tendrás a mi… y a Ron –se aclaró la garganta, le costaba hablar- a mi me da igual que seas un Potter, el Caballero del Dragón o el Rey del mundo, para mi siempre serás mi compañero, mi amigo, mi hermano... eternamente serás Harry… siempre estaré disponible para hablar, cuando quieras, y de lo que quieras… nunca te dejaré solo, si me lo permites

-Hermione, muchas gracias –correspondió al abrazo- no te merezco como amiga

-No digas tonterías –sonrió con el rostro empapado con lagrimas

Harry se sentía muy bien, mejor que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, y sabía que tenía una amiga… para siempre.

--------------------------------

**Sigo aquí después de tantos siglos**

**Resolviendo el mismo acertijo **

**¿Quien soy yo?, ¿que esperas tu?, ¿que importa en la vida?**

**¿Hay un cielo y un infierno después? **

-¿Pasa algo Severus? –preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí si tienes los ojos cerrados? –Harry no lo miraba, pero sabía que tenía una ceja levantada

-Eres mi Protector… siempre se donde estás… -sonrió y abrió los ojos- ¿Que hora es?

-Las 9

-¿Solo?

-¿No crees que ya has dormido lo suficiente?

-Mmmm… nu –sonrió de nuevo y bostezó. Se acostó de lado, estaba claro que aun no tenia intención de levantarse- De verdad, ¿pasa algo? –tumbó un poco la cabeza.

-Si… quiero saber que le contaste a Granger… y que te dijo para que ahora estés tan "feliz" -Harry lo miró mas intensamente

–Le conté todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero no sobre Ilfi… y sobre lo otro, no te concierne

-De acuerdo, si no me lo cuentas… no pienso llevarte a Hogsmeade –habló con voz grave

-¡¿Que?! –se incorporó de repente- ¡¡No es justo!! ¡¡Quiero ir!!

-De acuerdo –se rió Severus sin siquiera pensarlo- en 5 minutos nos vamos

-¡¡Sii!! –alborotó saltando de la cama

**Eres una flor entre la maleza **

**Otro punto en mi cabeza **

**Eres para mí la única certeza **

**Eres mi única razón**

Cuando llegó a la entrada, Severus le esperaba junto a Ron, Hermione, Remus y Tindómiel. Todos, excepto el profesor de pociones, le recibieron con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Harry –frase que sonó en boca de distintas personas, el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esa era su verdadera familia, bueno, y el resto de los Weasley

-Buenos días a todos

**Sigo aquí aun no me he movido**

**Sigo aquí igual que mis amigos **

Los 6, bueno, los 7 contando a Ilfirin, emprendieron el camino hacia el pueblecito de magos. Hacía frío, pero ni siquiera lo notaban, riendo y charlando sin preocupaciones. Era un extraño grupo: Una elfa, un hombre-lobo, el Caballero del Dragón con su Protector, y 2 jóvenes magos humanos. Severus no tomaba parte en la charla, pero escuchaba con atención todo lo que se decía.

Pronto llegaron a Hogsmeade, y allí se separaron de Severus quien tenía que hacer algunos encargos. La verdad es que no parecía muy convencido de dejarlos solos, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Cuando lo perdieron de vista, arrancaron de nuevo la marcha.

-¡Ya era hora que se fuera! Por fin me había deshecho de sus clases… -dijo con rabia- pero este pelo grasiento parece que le gusta molestarme

-¡RON! –Hermione estaba indignada

-¿Que? –dijo como si nada

A parte del grito de Hermione, Tindómiel y Remus lo miraron duramente, el chico no entendía nada. Harry miraba al suelo, no parecía prestar mucha atención.

-¡No insultes al profesor Snape Ron! –siguió Hermione gritándole

-¿Por que?

-Simplemente evita esos comentarios –habló Tindómiel. Ron se quedó embobado mirándola. Había algo en ella que le daba miedo... asintió, aunque seguía sin comprender.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a comprar regalos? –sonrió Remus

Harry lo miró, y sonriendo asintió. Fueron a varias tiendas en las que los jóvenes magos adquirieron sus regalos para sus amigos y familiares. Pero a Harry aun le faltaba una cosa por decidir… quizá el regalo más importante, pero no tenía ni idea de que podía gustarle.

-Harry, ¿que te pasa? –preguntó el hombre-lobo, mientras Tindómiel miraba junto a Ron y Hermione en el escaparate de una tienda de animales mágicos

-Estoo… bueno, es que no se que le puedo regalar a Severus… digo, al profesor Snape –se sonrojó un poco

-Hum –se puso la mano en la barbilla- si, es difícil… su familia es muy rica, pero creo que podemos encontrar alguna cosa que le guste –se giró y miró con ojos resplandecientes hacia donde estaban los otros- oye Tindómiel –llamó a la elfa, a parecer de Harry, el nombre de la mujer sonaba extrañamente bien en los labios del hombre- ¿Lo has oído? ¿Tienes alguna idea? -La elfa se giro con los ojos brillantes mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban desconcertados... No habían escuchado nada

-Creo que le gustaría alguna cosa élfica… parece que le agrada bastante, pero aquí no lo encontrareis… Harry, luego vienes conmigo y hablamos –le sonri

-De acuerdo

Terminaron las compras después de comer y se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas, donde habían quedado con Severus. Parecía que habían llegado temprano, porque el hombre aun no estaba. Tomaron algo para esperarlo, pero cada vez se hacía mas tarde… Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso, cada vez que se abría la puerta, miraba preocupado, pero el profesor no entraba.

**Hubo un tiempo en que creí **

**Que empezaba a ser feliz **

**La respuesta está flotando en el viento**

-Tranquilo, vendrá –le susurró Remus- le gusta hacerse esperar. -Entonces Tindómiel, cogió el brazo de Remus y abrió mucho los ojos, parecía que había visto algo horrible.

-No… no puede ser… ¡Tenemos que volver al castillo! –habló muy rápido, estaba muy nerviosa, y no dejaba de mirar a Harry

El chico se puso de pie de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo y provocando un fuerte estruendo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y por un momento vieron brillar algo en su frente. La famosa cicatriz estaba sangrando.

-Harry, ¿que pasa? –Hermione estaba muy alarmada

-No le harán nada –usó un tono de voz muy bajo, muy gutural

-Harry, no vayas –Tindómiel intentó detenerlo, pero el chico hizo caso omiso a sus palabras

Salió corriendo del lugar, ante las miradas asombradas de todos los que estaban en el sitio.

_-¿Ilfirin que pasa? Siento mucho dolor_

_ -Es Severus, está en peligro… en mucho peligro, voy a tomar el control porque estás a punto de desmayarte _

Ron y Hermione salieron rápidamente a la calle, para intentar seguir a Harry, pero era demasiado rápido, y no lo podrían alcanzar. Remus ayudó a Tindómiel a salir, aguantándola por la cintura, parecía realmente afectada.

Ante los ojos de los 4, y de los que paseaban por la calle, Harry se trasformó: su altura aumentó, sus piernas mas largas, su pelo se alargó ondeando con fuerza, y en su cabeza aparecieron dos largos cuernos negros. De repente "plop" y desapareció.

-Tindómiel… ¿Dime que pasa? –preguntó el hombre-lobo poniéndole una mano en la mejilla

-Van a matarlo… mataran a Severus, y él no lo podrá evitar –las lágrimas cayeron por su bello rostro

--------------------------------

**Eres una flor entre la maleza **

**Otro punto en mi cabeza **

**Eres para mí la única certeza **

**Eres mi única razón**

Cuando Severus se separó del grupo y los perdió de vista, se desapareció para irse a Londres, fue directamente a la joyería más antigua del Callejón Diagon. Había encargado una cosa muy especial, era una extraña piedra que había pertenecido a Merlín, de un brillante color naranja, que se decía que cambiaba de color según el poseedor.

Había estado perdida durante mucho tiempo, era una pieza de valor prácticamente incalculable, que el profesor había pagado de buena gana. Había sido un anillo, pero Severus había creído mas apropiado engastarlo en un colgante de oro blanco, de esa forma, se demostraba su "unión", sin realmente levantar muchas sospechas.

Después de eso, había tenido que hacer unos encargos para Dumbledore. Se entretuvo más de lo debido. Cuando iba a desaparecerse, la marca quemó en su brazo, y de repente, aparecieron varios mortífagos, aunque no llevaban las mascaras ni las túnicas, lo habían ido a buscar, sabía que era una reunión muy peligrosa, debido a la aparición del dragón.

Se aparecieron, cerca de la "Casa de las Torturas", anduvieron los metros que los separaban de la casa a paso rápido, tenía claro que no iba a salir indemne de esa reunión. Entraron en la estancia, llena de los mortífagos que ya habían llegado, y después de inclinarse y besar el bajo de la túnica de Voldemort, tomó su sitio entre el semicírculo, aunque Avery y Nott, los compañeros que tenía a sus lados, parecían evitarlo un poco. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que llegaran el resto, parecía que todos los mortífagos habían sido convocados.

-Severus, acércate… -el profesor hizo lo que le había mandado- quiero una explicación, y quiero la verdad…

-Mi señor

-¡¡Crucio!! ¡No te he dado permiso para hablar!

Iba mal, muy mal… quizá no saldría de esa "reunión" con vida, tenía que pensar algo, y rápido.

-¡Snape! –gritó- ¡¿Que era ese dragón?! Parecía muy consciente de lo que hacía, además, te llevó a Hogwarts…

-Mi señor… yo no… -no sabía que podía contarle, era una situación muy compleja- ese dragón…

-¡HABLA! –gritó poniéndose de pie- ¿Tiene que ver con el chico Potter verdad? –murmur

-No, él no tiene nada que ver…

-¡NO ME MIENTAS SNAPE! –rugió con fuerza- se que el chico tiene algo que ver –se había acercado tanto al profesor, que este sentía el aliento de Voldemort en la nuca- ¡Siempre está en medio! Además, no parece muy enfermo… -siseó con rabia

-Mi Lord yo… yo… -no iba a salir de esa casa, así que porque no intentar una locura- tiene razón, el dragón era el chico –dijo casi con sorna- me vino a buscar, no se como me encontró.

-¡¡No me mientas Snape!! –gritó el Lord- ¡¡CRUCIO! –la maldición impactó con toda su fuerza contra el pecho del hombre, que cayó al suelo, aunque de sus labios no salió ni un gemido

-Le estoy diciendo la verdad –dijo con algo de dificultad, levantándose un poco del polvoriento suelo

-Y según tu, ¿Como es posible que pueda transformarse en dragón? –preguntó con burla

-Es su transformación de animago –se puso de rodillas, pero con la cabeza baja

-¡¿Y como es que no me habías informado antes?! –silbó despectivamente

-Dumbledore lo había mantenido en secreto –notó de repente un calor ardiente en el pecho, el colgante estaba quemando, posiblemente, no, seguro que el chico estaba fuera de control, y no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡¡No te creo!! ¡¡Crucio!! –la maldición lo tocó con tanta fuerza, que lo lanzo algunos metros por el suelo, la sangre fluía por la comisura de sus labios, caliente, de gusto metálico, ya no se podía levantar del suelo, algo en su interior se había roto

-Se… señor –estaba muy cansado- es la verdad…

-¡¿La verdad?! ¿Cómo que el chico salta de la torre más alta? ¿Que le salen alas? ¡¿Que se puede desaparecer dentro de los terrenos de ese patético colegio?! ¡¿C"MO TE ATREVES!? Accio varita –la varita de Severus, acabó en manos de Voldemort, quien la rompió- Ya no me sirves Snape –sentenció.

_-Lo siento, lo siento mucho_… -intentó hacer llegar estas palabras a Harry, porque sabía lo que iba a venir, sabía que iba a abandonar el mundo

-_No tienes nada de que disculparte, así que no lo hagas… hoy no vas a morir _

Abrió los ojos para ver los talones de un joven, de pelo muy largo, de color azabache, era el chico-dragón. Se había aparecido en medio de la sala, aun cuando había unas potentes barreras anti-aparición.

-Hola Tom –habló con esa voz metálica que siempre le ponía los pelos de punta- parece que hoy se terminará tu reinado de terror

**Eres una flor entre la maleza **

**Otro punto en mi cabeza **

**Eres para mí la única certeza **

**Eres mi única razón**

--------------------------------

Ilfirin se apareció delante de Severus, haría de escudo si hacía falta para protegerlo. Se apartó algunos mechones de pelo del rostro, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hola Tom… parece que hoy se terminará tu reinado de terror –sonrió mostrando los blancos colmillos

-¿Quién eres tu? ¡Aparta de mi vista!

-Insolente, no sabes lo que dices… -bufó- pero, ¿Ya no me conoces? Si, quizá he cambiado un poco –apartó el pelo de delante de la cicatriz en forma de rayo

-Potter –escupió, levantó la varita de nuevo- ¡CRUCIO!

La maldición tocó directamente el estomago del chico, pero ni siquiera parpadeó. Ante esto, los mortífagos dieron un paso atrás, se habían acobardado, ¡Nadie era capaz de soportar una de las imperdonables! ¡Eso no podía ser humano!

-¡ATACAD! –gritó Voldemort con rabia

Se oyeron gran cantidad de voces, maldiciones de todo tipo volaron por la casa, tocando suelo, techo y rompiendo cristales. Algunos mortífagos cayeron al suelo, al impactar contra ellos maldiciones de sus "compañeros". Ilfirin se había echado encima de Severus para protegerlo con su propio cuerpo, además de convocar un escudo para protegerlos a ambos. Muchas de las maldiciones tocaron el escudo, y algunas rebotaron, pero ellos no sufrieron ningún mal. Y entonces la oy

-Avada Kedavra –Voldemort la había lanzado

**Eres para mí una flor **

**Eres una flor entre la maleza **

**Eres para mí una flor... ¡una flor!**

Estaba de espaldas, y el escudo no le serviría… vio la terrible luz verde acercarse, daba una sensación de frío, de miedo, de terror… lo tocó, perforó el escudo e impactó contra su cuerpo, sintió como lo dejaba, como se iba, se alejaba… pero no era posible, él no podía morir. Cayó encima del cuerpo de Severus, quien tenía los ojos abiertos con espanto.

-Il… Ilfirin –susurró desfallecido- Ilfirin… tu no puedes morir…

-Éste –tosió con fuerza- éste bastardo… no me podrá matar… -se levantó de encima de Severus, no sin algo de dificultad, y miró con esos ojos con pupila vertical al viejo mago, que dio un paso atrás- yo soy inmortal… algo que nunca conseguirás, algo que solo poseo yo… -sentía el cansancio, pero ese no era el momento para descansar.

-No… tu… no –Voldemort dio otro paso atrás

-¿Tienes miedo Tom? Si, quizá deberías tenerlo… mejor que lo tengas, al fin y al cabo yo soy el Caballero del Dragón

**Eres una flor entre la maleza **

**Otro punto en mi cabeza **

**Eres para mí la única certeza **

**Eres mi única razón**

Levantó los brazos, con las manos cerradas en puño, al igual que tenía cerrados sus ojos, estaba invocando un cántico antiguo. Abrió manos y ojos de repente, y la casa en la que estaban desapareció, al igual que las barreras anti-aparición que había rodeándola. Quedaron iluminados por la luz de las estrellas, en una oscura noche.

-El Caballero del Dragón –sonrió Voldemort- si… he oído a hablar de ti… creo que solo una persona puede darte muerte, y presumo que es Severus…

-Presumes demasiado –dijo Ilfirin agachándose al lado de Severus, de repente notó como lo empujaban con fuerza hacia el suelo, varios mortífagos lo rodearon y apuntaron con varitas

-Parece que no eres tan poderoso como aparentas… -se rió el mago oscuro

-Tranquilo, tus sucios juegos no me afectan –se levantó apartando con fuerza a los mortífagos, y haciendo caer las varitas de estos

-Avada Kedavra –dijo sonriendo hipócritamente

Ilfirin lo vio, no llegaría a tiempo, no podía invocar una protección, estaba demasiado débil para intentar nada, no podía hacer nada para proteger a Severus!! Saltó para intentar hacer de escudo… pero no llegó, solo impidió que parte de la maldición lo tocara, pero era demasiado tarde, no sobreviviría. Cerró los ojos en silencio. Voldemort empezó a reír.

-Feliz Navidad, Caballero del Dragón…

Voldemort y los mortífagos que aun se mantenían en pie se desaparecieron, abandonando a Ilfirin y a Severus en medio de un descampado, cerca de nada… El Caballero se quedó mirando a su protector con impotencia, se arrodilló a su lado, le apartó el pelo del rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido.

-Severus… abre los ojos por favor –le puso la mano en la mejilla- Severus, no me hagas esto… no me dejes solo… me dijiste que no me abandonarías –las lagrimas impedían que viera al profesor correctamente- me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo –bajó la manos hasta el pecho del hombre, su corazón no latía- Severus… tu no puedes… por favor ¡¡ABRE LOS OJOS!! –abrazó el cuerpo del hombre contra su pecho, no iba a despertar, y lo sabía. Solo sentía culpa, pena, tristeza, rabia. DOLOR.

**Eres una flor entre la maleza **

**Otro punto en mi cabeza **

**Eres para mí la única certeza **

**Eres mi única razón.**

**---Fin Capítulo 14--- **

_Lyrics__ by:_ **La Unión**. _Song_: **Sigo Aquí.**

_Oh__!! Oh!! Oh!! Primero: Es la primera canción en español que pongo en el fic!! xDD Estoy orgullosa de mi misma XD. Y segundo: -Silver agachada- no me mateis!! !! Pq si no, no podréis saber como continua la cosa… una cosa que os diga, este final lo escribí en un plis, pero las consecuencias me afectaron mas de lo que os podéis llegar a imaginar… sobretodo con el 15, y es que al escribir, tbn plasmo mis emociones… en realidad, siento lo que los personajes… ya me entenderéis cuando lo leáis… que mas? Mañana me voy a Londres, así que hasta la semana que viene no podré leer las "bonitas" amenazas de muerte que podáis dejarme XDD, intentaré entrar desde un ciber… a ver. Jajaja así que alegrar mi estancia en otro país, dejando muchos revis! XDD. _

**Comentarios de las Betas!! **

**Mereth**: Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo.... El final deja un poco hecho polvo verdad?? :S. El principio me encanta (por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta lo digo: Ilfirin esta absolutamente loco) y el que Ron tenga miedo a la elfa me parece gracioso... Pero la parte final me hunde... ¿Voluntarios para matar a Voldie de forma dolorosa? Pediría también gente para matar a Silver por hacer un capitulo con este final, pero si la matamos no continuara escribiendo y no es buena idea... Bueno lo dejo por hoy. A ver friki-pregunta y es muuuuuuy fácil: **¿Cuál es la relación entre Remus y Tindómiel?** Creo que es evidente así que no os quejareis . Besillos

**Nariko**: Weno... xD Primero de todo decir que sé lo que tods sentís, pq yo también me quedé con ganas de matar a Sil cuando leí este final. Pero weno... Pobrecita... Dejémosla acabar el fic y luego decidimos si la matamos o no ¿ok? XDDD Además, pensad en las buenas cosas que ha habido en este capi... ¡Esa conversación entre Harry y Hermione es genial! A mi es la parte que me gusta más de todo el capi. Y weno, seguro que después de esto Voldie está muerto de miedo xDD En fin, nada más por ahora. ¡Hasta el proximo capi!

**Vanna**: Bueno, aqui estamos, de nuevo. Y bien?? Sorprendidos, eh!! Sip, me hago una idea, asi me quede yo tambien. Y despues pense... Y si le hace esto a su querido Sev, que no le hará ésta cruel, malvada y malamalosa (de nada, Sil!) escritora al resto de personajes que pululan por aqui? Inquietante... Y ahora mas en serio, no se os ha quedado un amargo sabor de boca? Una opresion en el pecho? Un querer y no poder? Rabia? Frustración? Bienvenidos al club... En 15 días, más, y esperemos que mejor, porque peor que esto no se si puede ir. O bueno, quien sabe... Si es que sigue la cosa, porque ya me direis, sin uno de los componenetes principales... ya empiezo a tener mis dudas...

**Kina**: Buf... no se q decir d este capi… al principio sí, muy bonito… jijiji pobre Hermione esto no se lo esperaba ni en sueños… oye el pobre Ron está un poco margi no?? Es el único q no se entera d ná!! Si es q el pobre no llega a más, seguro q se lo tomaría a mal como ya ha pasado alguna vez… jejeje y la faceta LOCA d Ilfi… si es q no le va mucho XDD el principio me encanta, pero a medida q vas bajando el mouse… es q me hundo… y sólo d recordar el capi siguiente me deprimo… ya veréis pq… entran ganas d asesinar lenta y dolorosamente al Señor "serpiente sangresucia", como se debería llamar… y a cierta autora q no deja d machacar con su sadismo a un pobre chico d 16 años al cual (SEGURO) ya ha creado un trauma profundo, profundo… os recomiendo q para el próximo cap cojáis pañuelos…

**Mayu**: Soy Silver… y en representación de Mayu transcribo lo que me dijo de palabra :P: Este capítulo y el siguiente son los mejores que has escrito, sobretodo para alegrarle a una el alma! Silver de nuevo… y lo dice riendo la chica… ais…

**Clau**** de Chile:** ****Lo siento, pero hoy no me sale ningún comentario… ¡Es que semejante final me deja sin aliento! Claro, reconozco que Silver ha salido con una que no me imaginaba ni por si acaso, que me ha sorprendido pero… ¡no podía hacerlo de otra forma! Snif, snif… Me han bajado unos extraños instintos asesinos… Cierta escritora debiera prepararse para salir corriendo ¡si no arregla pronto esto! Amenazo con huelga de "ojos caídos"… ¿Quién se apunta? O mejor, no dejen reviews hasta que se reescriba este cap (jajajajaja) No sé cómo habrán quedado ustedes, pero yo no quiero ni imaginar que nos espera para el próximo cap. Un beshito a todos.

** COMENTARIO DE SILVER SOBRE LOS COMENTARIOS DE LAS BETAS: En ningún caso debéis hacer caso a estas chicas… pq ellas no saben lo que tengo en mente… así que tenéis que dejar muchos reviews!! (Aunque sean de tipo "Te voy a matar!" XD) O no pongo el siguiente!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA… (/mode madgirl off)**

_Y ahora, a contestar los reviews!_

**Mereth**_: Como siempre, la primera . Vale vale… vosotras ganáis, quizás haga el dibu… Y que quieres decir con dar la vara con el SS? Pero si prácticamente no te lo he comentado en dias! XDDD Y eso de escribir otro? Jijijiji sabes que estoy convenciendo a las otras betas para que me escriban ellas alguno :p. Jajajaja los dragoncetes, a parte de que solo estan en el fic, y Sev es el único que los puede controlar (cof cof… aunque jajaja ahora ya…), son mios!! Muahahahaha!! XD, si lo se… eres una piromana! XDDD Y mola!! Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Oh!! Ets la segona!! XDD Aixo de tornar a tenir les neuronas amb tu… deixa'm dubtar-ho! XDD. A hores d'ara, m'estas escribint (si es que m'has dit la veritat :P), el coment del 17 XD… on vas pirar al final? XDDD. Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams**_: Oolas! Muy bien! Pos la verdad que creo que has descubierto de las medio-dificiles XDD, aunque tpco habia tantas como para clasificarlas en facil, medio y difícil XD. Si lo se, la canción es preciosa! Y por eso supe que la tenía que poner!! Ale! Kiss_

**Marla**_: Wenas! Exacto! Era el propio Harry el que le impedía el contacto… espero que te siga gustando! Un abrazo tbn para ti! Kiss_

**MakySev****24**_: Olaa! Jajajaja para que se digan que se quieren? Jajajaja bastante, soy muy lenta describiendo emociones… pero mmm… nu se, esto de si falta mucho, es relativo… pero weno, digamos que si falta un poco aun :P. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Nelly Esp**_: Olaquetal?! XDD De verdad te ha entusiasmado? Jijiiji esa es la idea… al menos, esa es la intención. Jo… pq no me dices quien crees que es? Seguro que si lo aciertas! Sin preguntas? Jejejeje. Kiss_

**Elloith**_: Ola wapa! Jajaja si, un peluix… ara que ja has llegit el capi (al menys, aixo espero), sento haver-te dit que en Sev no moria… pero es que sino no hagues tingut gracia! XDDD Kiss_

**Wiz323:**_ Boones! Jajajajaja si, la teva va ser la mes llarga, i possiblement aquesta tb ho sera! XD Bue, suposo que es una canço força coneguda… si, de Hoobastank ja m'he mirat tots (o casi tots) els lyrics que tenen… Quan torni de Londres recorda'm que haig de mirar la pag aquella de les cançons d'ulls verds… recordo haver intentat entrar, pero em va fer error… Moltes gracies per l'oferiment… la veritat que les cançons son la part del fic que mes em costa (normalment), pq moltes vegades no s'adiuen al text… el que pasa, es que habitualment demano a les betes els sentiments que els provoquen els capis, i d'alla en trec un lyric o altre… pero en tot cas, ja et tindre informada. Que vols dir amb aixo de l'angles i l'edat? Quanta anys tens? I per cert, que consti que les cançons moltes vegades no les tradueixo jo (i si ho fair, sol ser bastant literal)… me les tradueix una de les betes, tot i aixo, agraeixo els comentaris que fas… sempre es bo tenir una altre opinió. No, no me'n penedeixo d'haver-te dit que siguis sincera, pq aixo es una de les coses que mes m'agraden :). JAJAJAJAJA ho tens tan clar ara que en Sev sobreviura?! XDDDD Muahahahaha (ho sento…). Soc tipica ara? XDD En realitat no es diu la forma en la que transporten a en Sev XDD. Que consti que jo soc molt optimista… pero dps d'aquest capi… jajajajaja ja t'explicare… Això de les alertes, ja esta solucionat ;). JAJAJAJA una marisabindilla? xDDDD No dona! XD No m'has ofes, faltaria mes! Continua aixi de liberal, realment em fas un favor :P. Kiss_

**Chibi****-Kaise**_: Olaa! Mmm… sip, las canciones las busco, la verdad, tengo muchos lyrics, pero no todas las canciones me sirven… aunque el broken sabia que tenía que estar :P. Es que tenía ganas de intimidar un poco a Dumbi! XD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Nuriko**** Sakuma**_: Ola! Gracias por leer el fic… siento que el Harry-Sev no te guste demasiado, pero por eso voy tan lento con lo de su relación… sigue leyendo!! Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Olas cari!! ;.; Supongo que aun tienes el ordi espichao… Mierda! No me diste el pex! XDDDD Bueno, como ya te dije… asta el primer finde de octubre (o si quieres/puedes quedar entre semana), no nus podremos ver… ais… con lo que me reí el lunes 13 XDDD, vaya grupito de locas! XDD. Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Oles wapa! Tranquila, no passa res… a mi tb se m'oblida sempre deixar revi (o fins i tot llegir algún que altre fic XDD). Ara que veig aixo d'escocia… jajajaja, i pensar que fins i tot t'he tornat el mapa XD. Aixo de mirar sota de les faldilles dels tios… XDDD de debo no portaven res? XDD Jijijiji per final interesant, el d'aquest capi XD… ara em fa gracia, pero quan el vaig escriure… Exacte, a mi tb em sembla una partida d'escacs… tot i que els peons, no son el que aparenten XD. Vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!! No me'n parlis, que saps que m'encanten!! .!! Si, es una llastima que estiguin prohibits… pero pq? Si a "qualsevol lloc" et pots comprar una espasa o un ganivet… a que ve aixo dels bastons? La veritat… tot i no coneixent l'existencia dels bastons amb espasa dins, quan en Lucius desenvaina la vareta, jo tb vaig pensar que seria una espasa! XD. Visca el peluuuuix! XDD Kiss_

**Kendra**** Duvoa**_: Olaa! Muahahahhaa Dumbi no es tan bueno como aparenta ehhh XDD. Sip, Harry y Sev deberian ser mas sinceros… pero en estos momentos lo tienen difícil! XDD Ais con Voldy… XDD. Kiss_

**Amazona Verde**_: Wenas! De verdad te gustó? :) Jijiji Dumbi no es lo que parece XDD… y bueno, sobre los retratos… digamos que algunos de esos directores tuvieron a su cuidado durante algún tiempo a los portadores del Caballero… y la verdad, dudo que les hubieran pegado o algo parecido XD… sin duda la furia del Caballero los hubiera abatido! XDD. Kiss_

**Paula Moonligth**_: Ola! Juas! Si, pobre Severus… xDD. Tbn son de mis favoritos… aunque el de peluche se lleva la palma, es algo inevitable… es el mas manejable y mono de todos :). Quizá tienes razón en lo del cuello del dragón de fuego… pero lo que me interesaba de ese dibu, a parte de las alas de fuego, era que se viera el tamaño en comparación a Sev! XDD. Kiss_

**Hanna**_: Wenas! Si, el 13 es un capi bastante sentimental… aunque la verdad es que no me costó demasiado escribirlo… y lo del fénix, bueno, es algo que tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo (notese cuando Harry salta de la torre… es a causa de lo que le "dice" Fawkes!). Posiblemente tienes razón en eso del despertar del Caballero… pq quien sabe si hubiera aparecido si Siri no hubiera muerto… Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Andry**** Black**_: Olas! Ais… no será para tanto XDD… la verdad, tengo mucho a mejorar, así que… :P, aun así, gracias por los halagos :) le alegran a uno el día :P. Kiss_

_ Bueno, y hasta aquí los reviews! Nos leemos dentro de 15 días… poco dps de que welva de Londres :D!! Mañana jueves 16 me vooooy!! Ueeeee!!_

_ Kiss,_

**Sil**


	16. Chapter 15: Leave

**(Antes de empezar, que quede claro que Sev está muerto!! Muerto!! MUERTO!! No medio muerto… Muerto del todo!! Ale, disfrutad (si es que podéis))**

**Capítulo 15: Leave **

Aparecieron a algunos metros de lo que creía un par de cuerpos. Era extraño, parecía que uno no se movía y el otro se balanceaba suavemente. Tindómiel cayó al suelo, sollozando con fuerza. Remus se arrodilló a su lado, intentando consolarla, sin mucho éxito.

-Tindómiel, por favor tranquilízate –le pedía prácticamente sin fuerzas

-Está… muerto –sollozó- ¡Muerto! ¿No lo entiendes? Harry ha perdido la única forma que tenía de abandonar este mundo… va a tardar muchos años en recuperarse… ¡Si es que llega a hacerlo algún día! -El licántropo le acarició el pelo con suavidad, mientras la acunaba contra su pecho, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Las lágrimas de los elfos no deberían caer nunca de sus ojos. Demasiado duro... demasiado tristes... demasiado dolorosas...- Él no podrá seguir… vagará incesantemente… recorrerá el mundo intentando buscar consuelo, pero no lo encontrará… será desgraciado para toda la eternidad –profetizó la elfa entre hipidos de dolor

-Pero en algún lugar debe haber alguien que pueda sustituir a Severus como protector…

-No Remus… el protector no puede morir antes que el Caballero, porque entonces… -no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un terrible grito lleno de dolor se escuchó en el aire- es el dolor de Ilfirin.

Remus miró hacia el par de cuerpos que había bajo la luz de las estrellas. Ahora ya se distinguía una figura humana de pie, aunque tenía dos largos cuernos en la cabeza, y el pelo largo, que ondeaba con suavidad. Llevaba un cuerpo inerte entre los brazos y parecía mirar hacia las estrellas. Tindómiel, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, también miró al cielo, Remus siguió su ejemplo y levantó también la vista. Algo parecido a una lluvia de estrellas estaba teniendo lugar, pero no era hermosa o bella… si no triste y dolorosa, como si las estrellas acompañaran el dolor de Ilfirin.

-¡Oh! Misericordioso Eru… ¿Qué ha hecho él para merecer tan aciago destino? –la elfa se puso de pie- ¡Oh! Eru, vos que todo lo habéis creado… compadeceos de uno de vuestros hijos… Oh Eru, grande y poderoso, recibid con los brazos abiertos a Severus Snape…

Y entonces empezó a cantar, primero suavemente, pero subiendo el tono en cada nota y palabra que salía de sus labios rosados, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. La canción, cantada en la lengua de los elfos, alababa las cualidades de Severus, y lloraba por su muerte en cada palabra. Remus no pudo evitarlo y por su rostro también se vertieron lágrimas de pena y dolor. Tan inmersos en la canción estaban, que no oyeron como alguien se les acercaba, hasta que empezó a hablar.

**Don't run away **

_(No huyas)_

**Cause I can't live without you **

_(Porque no puedo vivir sin ti)_

**Please**** stay **

_(Quédate por favor)_

**And I learn to love you right**

_(Y aprenderé a amarte correctamente)_

-Mucho dolor es el que siento yo ahora –susurró con la cabeza baja- sin nadie que pueda liberarme de este cuerpo… viviré eternamente aquí, hasta que llegue el fin de los días y pueda abandonar estas tierras y reunirme con mis padres –Tindómiel había dejado de cantar y se arrodillaba con autentica devoción, Remus bajó la cabeza ante tan increíble ser, e incluso apoyó una rodilla en el suelo- Nunca antes había muerto mi Protector… mi Guardián… nunca antes había experimentado tan intenso dolor… ni siquiera cuando murió Tindómerel… pero ahora que quiero abandonar este mundo, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme –su voz era fría, pero con una gran tristeza- con él se termina la extirpe de los que podían liberarme… su poder no se ha transmitido, ha muerto con él, al igual que yo he muerto con su último suspiro –no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Severus- me quedaré su cuerpo… No intentéis encontrarme, vagaré sin rumbo por este mundo, hasta que llegue el fin… Tindómiel –la elfa levantó un poco la cabeza- cruel destino el tuyo. Conociste al primer Protector y a mi primera reencarnación, y también has conocido los últimos... siento haberte causado tanto dolor. Siempre serás mi niña... –intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito

-Mi señor Ilfirin, Uireb… –susurró mirándolo- no os marchéis… Yo pudo quedarme con vos. Puedo seguiros hasta el fin de los días... –Remus la miró y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, ¿De envidia, quizás?

-No, mi niña… no puedo ni debo aceptar esto que me ofreces. El dolor que tengo que llevar, debo llevarlo en solitario... Ese es mi destino

-Poderoso Ilfirin –susurró de repente Remus con la cabeza baja- ¿Os puedo pedir algo?

-Si Remus, dime lo que quieres, e intentaré complacerte, aunque deberé pedirte algo a cambio

-Lo que sea mi señor –no sabía porque lo llamaba así, pero sabía que era lo correcto- ¿Podéis llevar el cuerpo de Severus al colegio? Para despedirnos de él… por favor poderoso Ilfirin, haré cualquier cosa que pidáis a cambio

**I was waiting for you **

_(Te estaba esperando)_

**Waiting for all my life**

_(Esperando toda mi vida)_

**I've been crying for you**

_(He estado llorando por ti)_

**Die for you all this time**

_(Muriendo por ti todo este tiempo)_

**I was waiting for you **

_(Te estaba esperando)_

**Waiting for all my life**

_(Esperando toda mi vida)_

**And I'm not going to **

_(Y no voy a)_

**Lose you tonight**

_(Perderte esta noche)_

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el Caballero tomara una decisión. Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y miró al hombre-lobo.

-Es lo justo –habló con voz suave- es justo que los que lo apreciaban se despidan de él como es debido

-Muchas gracias mi señor, os estaré eternamente agradecido

-La eternidad es muy larga, no la emplees a la ligera –habló con voz extrañamente dulce. Quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

-¿Que queréis que haga a cambio? ¿Que deseáis de mí, poderoso señor? –miró a Ilfirin a los ojos, en ese momento totalmente inexpresivos

-¿Por que estáis arrodillados? No merezco estas consideraciones –Tindómiel se levantó, y Remus siguió su ejemplo- Remus solo quiero una cosa

-Decid, y lo haré.

-Quero que cuides de Tindómiel. Que la protejas mejor de lo que lo he hecho yo, y que la quieras y respetes siempre

-Mi señor, lo que pedís lo cumpliré mientras mi vida me lo permita. Os prometo protegerla, respetarla y amarla siempre

-Acercaros mis niños –dijo suavemente cerrando los ojos, y acercándose más el cuerpo de Severus a su pecho- os llevaré hasta Hogwarts

Remus abrazó a Tindómiel y ambos se agarraron a uno de los brazos del Caballero del Dragón, quien tenía la piel fría como la noche. Sintieron el poder que desprendía el cuerpo del "joven" de largo pelo negro. Oyeron un fuerte ruido en sus oídos y tuvieron que cerrar los ojos. Notaron que una especie de aire les rodeaba y, por un momento, un vacío en el estomago. Cuando sintieron el suelo de nuevo bajo sus pies, abrieron los ojos y se sorprendieron al encontrarse en medio del despacho del director de Hogwarts, quien en esos momentos tenía la cabeza entre las manos, abatido y desamparado.

-¡Severus! ¡¿Que ha pasado?! ¡¿Por que no habéis ido a la enfermería?! –se acercó hasta Ilfirin que seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Es demasiado tarde, Albus –habló Tindómiel

El director se quedó mirando a la elfa, como si no comprendiera sus palabras. Remus tuvo que sostener al hombre, antes de que este cayera desfallecido al suelo.

-¡Director! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! –intentó llamarlo el hombre-lobo

-Si Remus… eso creo –su voz era un susurro

Se acercó al cuerpo de Severus y le tocó el rostro: estaba frío y pálido, la sangre ya no corría por su cuerpo. Todo era por su culpa. Él lo había obligado a seguir como espía, cuando sabía que la vida del hombre pendía de un hilo. Llevaba muchas muertes en su conciencia, y esta junto con la de Sirius, eran única y exclusivamente culpa suya, y le habían provocado un gran dolor a su chico favorito. Nunca podría volver a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

_-No te culpes por las decisiones que toman los otros _–le habló una voz en su mente. Dumbledore miró a Ilfirin, que seguía con la vista fija en el cuerpo sin vida que tenía entre los brazos_- Severus sabía a lo que se exponía si iba a esa reunión… y yo fui incapaz de protegerlo, cuando era mi razón para existir_ –hubo unos momentos de silencio- _no te preocupes por Harry, me lo llevaré lejos de aquí… su dolor es muy profundo… él me acompañará hasta el último día… el destino nos unió, pero solo Ilúvatar tiene el poder para separarnos _

Dumbledore dio un paso atrás e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, puso su mano derecha encima de su pecho, y de sus brillantes ojos azules resbalaban lágrimas de dolor.

Lo iba a superar, era un humano, su vida se terminaría algún día, no muy lejano, y podría deshacerse de sus remordimientos.

-Mañana por la noche –dijo en alto- desapareceré y nunca mas volveréis a verme… ahora debéis ir a descansar… vuestro cuerpo es débil, necesitáis dormir - Y con eso, se desapareció, dejando a unos desamparados Remus, Tindómiel y Albus Dumbledore.

**Don't run away **

_(No huyas)_

**I never wanted to hide you **

_(Nunca quise esconderte)_

**Please**** stay **

_(Quédate por favor)_

**And I learn to treat you right**

_(Y aprenderé a tratarte correctamente)_

Tindómiel se volvió hacia el director.

-¿Estas bien Albus? ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto la elfa preocupada y con la voz rota por el dolor.

-No, querida -suspiro el hombre que parecía haber envejecido aun más en cuestión de segundos- Será mejor que empiece a preparar la despedida de Severus.

Tindómiel y Remus salieron del despacho del director, bajaron por los corredores, hasta la entrada, donde la elfa se giró hacia el hombre lobo. Por sus mejillas aun corrían lagrimas pero su cara, que hasta hacia un momento era una mascara de dolor, ahora era inexpresiva.

-¿Lo decías en serio? -Por un momento Remus se preguntó a que se refería, pero enseguida comprendió que hablaba de la promesa. Sin dudarlo asintió.- Creo que no sabes dónde te metes -suspiró la elfa- ¿Podrás seguir cumpliendo tu promesa cuando los años pasen y tu envejezcas y enfermes, y yo siga igual? ¿No te arrepentirás en tu lecho de muerte de haber hecho esa promesa? -Tindómiel se acerco hasta que estuvieron separados por unos pocos centímetros- ¿No vacilara tu corazón al saber que tras la muerte no volveremos a reunirnos? Piénsalo, puedo liberarte de la promesa si lo deseas, puedo cuidar de mi misma, llevo haciéndolo más de 32.000 años -terminó Tindómiel separándose un poco del hombre.

Remus permaneció en silencio mientras la elfa hablaba, pero cuando ella callo, la cogió de las manos y mirándola a los ojos hablo:

-Tindómiel, no he prometido nada que no pensara hacer de todos modos -sonrió el hombre lobo- Sé que puedes valerte por ti misma, pero eso no quita que esté dispuesto a protegerte con mi vida si hace falta. -Al oírle la elfa se relajo un poco. Remus podía ver cómo las lagrimas brillaban en sus ojos, tan iguales pero tan distintas de las que minutos antes habían corrido por sus mejillas.- Pero, ¿Puedes tu unirte a un mortal? -continuó el hombre lobo- ¿Podrás soportar saber que con el tiempo moriré? Los magos vivimos mas años que los muggles pero al final también morimos ¿Vivirías conmigo aun sabiendo que llegara un momento en que te dejare sola? ¿Podrías tú, una Primera Nacida, vivir con un hombre lobo? -Tindómiel sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Soltó una de sus manos y la puso sobre la mejilla del hombre.

-Me da igual que seas hombre lobo, mago o muggle, ni siquiera el que seas mortal me importa demasiado ¿Sabes que es lo que puede matar a un elfo, Remus?

-Una herida mortal o un corazón roto -replicó el hombre, levantando las cejas cuando cayó en la cuenta.

-Exacto -dijo Tindómiel con su sonrisa triste.- En el momento que mueras yo iré detrás. He vivido mucho tiempo así que la partida no será tan dura.

-Pero yo soy el único que ha hecho una promesa -rebatió Remus, por alguna razón pensar en la muerte de la elfa le dolía mas que la suya propia- No tendrías porque morir.

-Con promesas o sin ellas mi corazón ya era tuyo. No te preocupes por el futuro de momento -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- Ve a dormir, mañana será un día duro.

-¿Y tu? -pregunto un Remus estupefacto, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día.

-Severus se merece que canten su vida durante toda la noche como se hacia antaño -explicó Tindómiel- Alguien tiene que cantar los lamentos que lloren su partida. Descansa.

**I was waiting for you **

_(Te estaba esperando)_

**Waiting for all my life**

_(Esperando toda mi vida)_

**I've been crying for you**

_(He estado llorando por ti)_

**Die for you all this time**

_(Muriendo por ti todo este tiempo)_

**I was waiting for you **

_(Te estaba esperando)_

**Waiting for all my life**

_(Esperando toda mi vida)_

**And I'm not going to **

_(Y no voy a)_

**Lose you tonight**

_(Perderte esta noche)_

****

Ilfirin apareció en las habitaciones de Minerva McGonagall, había notado que estaba despierta. La mujer, al verlo había sacado la varita, pero poco después la había bajado al ver el cuerpo de Severus, pero parecía temer al Caballero. Antes de que tuviera ocasión de hablar, Ilfirin tomó la palabra.

-Minerva McGonagall, no me tengas miedo… tu no debes temerme, yo soy el Caballero del Dragón…

-¿Harry? –preguntó en un susurro

-Si, está aquí, y puede oírte… -bajó la vista de nuevo- me he aparecido para…

-¿Severus? –preguntó cortando de nuevo a Ilfirin y dando un tímido paso- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por que no lo llevas a la enfermería? –lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos

-Ya no se puede hacer nada –cerró los ojos, pero seguía viendo el cuerpo inerte del hombre- él te apreciaba, y tu también a él… he creído conveniente mostrarte mi falta de precaución –dijo suavemente

-Severus… –susurró con los ojos empañados- si solo le hubiera acompañado… ni siquiera pude despedirme de él… -le acarició el pelo al cuerpo del profesor, y miró al Caballero- habíamos discutido… otra vez… -habló con voz desfallecida- no es justo –las lagrimas caían silenciosas por las mejillas de la profesora de transfiguración- ¡Porque has muerto! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No es justo! –dio un golpe con el puño al cuerpo de Severus, antes de echarse a llorar encima de él

Ilfirin no habló ni se movió, simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó a que Minerva se tranquilizara. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que la profesora consiguiera calmarse lo suficiente como para aguantarse por su propio pie…

-_Minerva _–susurró en su mente- _él no quería que nadie llorara su muerte… no puedo pedirte que no llores, pero solo quiero que lo recuerdes, siempre_

La mirada de la profesora de Transfiguración, le aseguró que pensaba recordarlo mientras viviera. La carne humana es débil, y se corrompe con facilidad, pero la muerte es su gran virtud… miró el cuerpo de Severus, en poco tiempo solo tendría su recuerdo. Con una inclinación de cabeza, desapareció de la vista de la mujer, dejándola sola, y con un vacío en el corazón.

**I was waiting for you **

_(Te estaba esperando)_

**Waiting for all my life**

_(Esperando toda mi vida)_

**I've been crying for you**

_(He estado llorando por ti)_

**Die for you all this time**

_(Muriendo por ti todo este tiempo)_

**I was waiting for you **

_(Te estaba esperando)_

**Waiting for all my life**

_(Esperando toda mi vida)_

**And I'm not going to **

_(Y no voy a)_

**Lose you tonight**

_(Perderte esta noche)_

Se apareció en la torre Gryffindor, y Ron y Hermione dieron un bote al verlo, y más considerando que llevaba a su profesor de pociones en brazos. Se acercaron con cuidado, Ron delante de Hermione, intentando protegerla de un peligro que no existía.

-Harry... –susurró Hermione- Harry... ¿Eres tu, verdad?

-No soy Harry, si no Ilfirin, el Caballero del Dragón… pero él puede oíros

-Il… ¿Ilfirin? –preguntó Ron temeroso, solo recibió una mirada y una inclinación de cabeza por parte del Caballero, seguía sin entender nada

-¿Que le ha pasado al profesor Snape? –preguntó Hermione acercándose lentamente, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de Ron por detenerla

-Debido a mis actos, la persona que más me importaba de este mundo, lo ha abandonado, y por mi culpa, Harry está condenado a vivir eternamente en el dolor de la perdida… con él vagaré hasta el fin de los días –terminó mirándola con tristeza

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! –gritó la chica, totalmente angustiada y temerosa- ¡Tu no puedes abandonarnos así! ¡Me hiciste una promesa! Dijiste que no nos dejarías... –las lagrimas afloraban con la misma fuerza que sus palabras

-Hermione –habló tan suavemente como pudo- Harry no tiene elección… esta encerrado en este cuerpo, al igual que lo estoy yo –suspiró, y por primera vez esa noche, dejó el cuerpo de Severus por unos momentos encima del largo sofá de la estancia, realmente parecía dormido. Entonces se arrodilló delante de Hermione, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, cerró los ojos unos momentos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, ya no tenía la pupila de forma vertical, sino redonda… eran los ojos de Harry- Ron, Hermione –dijo suavemente con su voz normal- perdonadme, siento mucho el daño que os he causado, pero debéis comprender que Severus para mi era como un padre, como un hermano, era mi… era todo mi mundo… y sin él no puedo vivir, no puedo morir –dijo con pesar- con Sirius, murió un trozo de mi corazón, perdí a mi única familia… Severus llenó en parte ese vacío, me apoyé en él como si fuera mi salvador, en realidad lo era… -una lagrima resbaló lentamente- su muerte supone mi vida eterna, llena de dolor –su voz cada vez costaba mas de salir- por favor, no me pidas que cumpla algo que no puedo hacer…

Hermione, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, se arrodilló delante de él y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó con su cuerpo, y con toda su alma. Ella era la única que podía obligar al Caballero del Dragón a permanecer con ellos, pero el dolor y el sufrimiento que llevaba ese ser en su interior, ya eran demasiado grandes como para añadirle más.

-No me marcharé hasta mañana por la noche –dijo la voz metálica, Ilfirin había tomado el control de nuevo- podéis encontrarme para hablar hasta entonces

Acarició el pelo de Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente "_Siento mucho el dolor que te he causado… si pudiera lo borraría, pero no es justo_", le limpió las lagrimas que aun resbalaban sin control, y se puso de pie. La chica siguió en el suelo. Ilfirin se acercó a Ron y también le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Ron, siento no haberte contado mi naturaleza… pensaba hacerlo, pero aun no era el momento adecuado… sé que querías mucho a Harry, pero intenta ayudar a superarlo a Hermione, su corazón está roto y solo tu puedes ayudarla a enmendarlo de nuevo –se acercó mas al chico, y le susurró al odio- te la confío, cuida de ella

A Ron las palabras no le salieron, y solo vio como Ilfirin se dirigía a Severus y lo recogía en brazos de nuevo. Antes de irse les dirigió unas últimas palabras.

-Mañana os podréis despedir de Severus, si así lo deseáis

Con una última inclinación de cabeza, desapareció de la torre. Entonces Ron reaccionó lo suficiente para acercarse a su amiga e intentar consolarla.

**I was waiting for you **

_(Te estaba esperando)_

**Waiting for all my life **

_(Esperando toda mi vida)_

**Oh, I can't live without you **

_(Oh, No puedo vivir sin ti)_

**And I've been crying for you **

_(He estado llorando por ti)_

**Die for you all this time**

_(Muriendo por ti todo este tiempo)_

**I never want adore you**

_(Nunca quise adorarte)_

Ilfirin apareció en un claro en el bosque, era oscuro, muy oscuro. La luna estaba creciendo, y la luz de las estrellas parecía que era más débil que de costumbre.

Dejó el cuerpo sin vida en el centro del claro, donde los árboles les protegían, donde las estrellas los bañaban con su débil luz… Ilfirin lo miró unos momentos antes de cerrar los ojos. Transfiguró la túnica de Harry en sus ropas ceremoniales, con su capa, su falda y los pies desnudos, sintiendo cada roce con el suelo, cada roca, cada brizna de hierba. Hechizó el cuerpo de Severus para que mantuviera su apariencia, y para que la carne no se corrompiera tan fácilmente. Lo desnudó y lavó con sumo cuidado, aun tenía sangre y polvo pegados por todo el cuerpo, además de pequeñas heridas, que habían dejado de sangrar, transfiguró las ropas sucias, en una brillante túnica de seda natural. Le peinó con sumo cuidado, su pelo no era grasiento, si no fino y brillante, y se estropeaba con facilidad con los vapores de las pociones. Los objetos que tenía el profesor: una pequeña cajita y un par de objetos personales más, los trasladó a la habitación de Harry, mientras que el Heartagram se lo dejó alrededor del cuello. Una vez vestido y listo, se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Adiós mi Guardián, que tengas dulces sueños

**I was waiting for you**

_(Te estaba esperando)_

**Waiting for all my life**

_(Esperando toda mi vida)_

**And I'm not going to**

_(Y no voy a)_

**Lose you tonight**

_(Perderte esta noche)_

**I'm going to lose you tonight**

_(Te perderé esta noche)_

Y el Caballero del Dragón, empezó a cantar, en la lengua de sus padres, los Ainur, hijos del pensamiento de Ilúvatar, su dios, su señor… su último juez, al fin y al cabo. Acabó acostándose al lado de Severus, por primera y última vez. No durmió en absoluto. Sentía el cuerpo del hombre, pero no sentía su presencia…

****

**I was waiting for you **

_(Te estaba esperando)_

**Waiting for all my life**

_(Esperando toda mi vida)_

**I've been crying for you**

_(He estado llorando por ti)_

**Die for you all this time**

_(Muriendo por ti todo este tiempo)_

**I was waiting for you **

_(Te estaba esperando)_

**Waiting for all my life**

_(Esperando toda mi vida)_

**And I'm not going to **

_(Y no voy a)_

**Lose you tonight**

_(Perderte esta noche)_

****

--------------------------------

Todos los profesores, junto con Ron y Hermione, se habían reunido en el Gran Comedor, iban a darle el último adiós al profesor de pociones, a su compañero, a su amigo. La luz de un rojo atardecer se colaba por las ventanas de la enorme sala, llevaban mucho rato ahí, sin pronunciar palabra, solo con el recuerdo del hombre. Fawkes que también había querido bajar, emprendió el vuelo de repente, sin piar, sin cantar, en un extrañamente ensordecedor silencio. Una gran concentración de energía los alertó, Ilfirin iba a aparecer en pocos momentos. Y no se hizo esperar, apareció andando, como si hubiera atravesado una pared invisible, como si supiera que el Gran Comedor lo estaba esperando. Su capa ondeaba con cada paso de su dueño, el pelo se movía con cada movimiento, como si una brisa invisible recorriera la estancia, su expresión: fría y de dolor, hizo que los presentes agacharan la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Llegó al sitio que habían habilitado para que pudiera dejar el cuerpo del profesor mientras se despedían de él, juntó sus frentes y lo depositó encima del atril. Se giró para enfrentarse a los que había ahí reunidos.

-No dejéis que el dolor os impida seguir con vuestra vida –susurró- la muerte es algo normal, y que debéis aceptar con naturalidad –cerró los ojos un momento, le era muy duro hablar, su corazón estaba sangrando de dolor, pero aun así, tenía que intentar consolar a los vivos, aunque para él no hubiera consuelo posible- acercaros y despedíos de él, por última vez

Se movió para estar justo al otro lado del atril, donde se quedó en silencio. Uno a uno fueron pasando dando su último adiós, y su último beso, como si con este gesto pudieran insuflar algo de vida al interior del cuerpo inerte.

_-Harry, ¿quieres hablar ahora? Sé que tendremos mucho tiempo, pero este quizá sea el mejor momento para hacerlo_

_-No sé que puedo decirte, cuando ya sé que lees mi mente_

_-Exteriorizar las palabras es una forma de librarnos del dolor… ya sé que parece irónico que lo diga yo _–se calló un momento- _dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes? _

_-¿Que quieres que sienta? Me has condenado a vivir eternamente con este dolor que consume cada célula de mi ser..._

_-Lo siento, debería haber sido más cuidadoso_ –sin quererlo, aunque sin evitarlo, su cuerpo físico empezó a derramar lágrimas en silencio

_-Pronto no quedaran lágrimas en este cuerpo, vacío de toda alegría… pronto no quedará nadie con quien compartir el dolor_ –se calló y de repente recordó algo- _tu puedes ver el futuro, ¿Por qué no impediste que esto sucediera? ¿Por que no impediste que Severus se fuera?_

_-Harry, yo… yo vi que esto sucedería e intenté evitarlo, te juro que lo intenté, pero no conseguí burlar al destino_

_-Muéstrame el futuro, qué va a pasar a partir de ahora… quiero ver el fin de mis días_

_-Mi visión no puede alcanzar ese punto, ahora está distorsionada, con el Guardián podía ver toda la vida de esa reencarnación… pero… hay algo que falla… -_aun llorando, frunció el ceño-_ cuando entré en ti, supe que serías con el que moriría al fin… íbamos a terminar nuestra vida juntos, hasta el fin de los días… y a nuestro lado… a nuestro lado había alguien, había un hombre… Severus estaba destinado a vivir eternamente con nosotros… hasta que todo se acabara… pero para eso… para eso…_ -abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados desde que su primera lagrima había escapado esa tarde, ya no quedaba nadie por despedirlo

_-Ilfirin… dime que pasa… _

_-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? ¡Cómo pude haberlo olvidado! Para que Severus pudiera vivir eternamente con nosotros, tenía que morir… tenía que llegar hasta el abismo en el que las almas caen… y tenía que volver… ¡Tindómerel! Por eso ella bajó desde "las estancias de Mandos", por eso ella no desapareció del todo…_ -miró con ojos brillantes a la elfa que había sido su nieta, y que ahora se refugiaba en brazos de Remus- Tindómiel –dijo en voz alta- él aun puede regresar, él aun puede volver… -la elfa lo miró con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas- habla con Tindómerel, usa el vinculo que te une a ella… esperaba este momento… el momento de la última reencarnación… -Tindómiel pareció comprender y un asomo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Si mi señor, lo prepararé todo

--------------------------------

_Song 2_

**Oh I see your scars I know where they're from**

_(Oh! Veo tus cicatrices y se de donde provienen)_

**So sensually carved and bleeding until you're dead and gone**

_(Tan sensualmente talladas y sangrando hasta que estés muerto y te hayas ido)_

**I've seen it all before beauty and splendour torn**

_(Lo he visto todo antes de que la belleza y esplendor se rompieran)_

**It's when heaven turns to black and hell to white**

_(Es cuando el cielo se vuelve negro y el infierno blanco)_

**Right so wrong and wrong so right**

_(Lo bueno tan malo y lo malo tan bueno)_

Severus abrió los ojos, Ilfirin estaba encima de él, le veía mover los labios, pero no oía lo que decía, intentó levantar la mano para tocarle el rostro, pero su cuerpo no respondía, intentó llamarlo, pero la voz no le salía de los labios. Se levantó, pero dejó su cuerpo atrás… lo miró sin comprender, intentó recordar… había sido llamado a una reunión de mortífagos, lo habían torturado, había llegado Ilfirin para protegerlo, recordaba que no había muerto con el Avada… pero él… él si había muerto con la maldición asesina… ¿Quería eso decir que ahora era un fantasma? Miró de nuevo al Caballero, abrazaba lo que antes era su cuerpo, ahora era una cáscara vacía, giró el rostro. Su visión del mundo había cambiado, pero no recordaba como era antes, solo veía formas muy brillantes llenas de energía, no muy lejos de ahí estaban un par de cuerpos, se acercó aunque sus pies no tocaban al suelo… eran Lupin y Tindómiel, los recordaba, pero no sabía de qué, sus recuerdos se estaban borrando… Intentó hablar con ellos, pero no parecían percatarse de su presencia.

**Now**

_(Ahora)_

**Feel it turning your heart into stone**

_(Sientes que tu corazón se convierte en piedra)_

**Feel it piercing your courageous soul**

_(Sientes que atraviesa tu alma valerosa)_

**You're**** beyond redemption**

_(Estás más allá de la redención) _

**And no one's going to catch you when you fall**

_(Y nadie va a cogerte cuando caigas)_

-Eres patético Snape –escupió una voz, no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Que quieres? –intentó buscar al propietario de la voz, y se topó con unos brillantes ojos grises

-¿Ya no me reconoces? Snivellus –sonrió con malicia

Severus lo miró, era un hombre alto, de largo y oscuro pelo negro y ojos claros, su expresión era de diversión, aunque no le podía ver el rostro con claridad.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estás perdiendo tus recuerdos! ¡Los estás abandonando en tu cuerpo! –se rió despóticamente- si, quizá sea lo mejor –volvió a reírse

-¡Sirius! –gritó la voz de una mujer

Severus fijó su vista en ella, era brillante y pura como la luz de la luna, desprendía poder, mucho poder e iba vestida de blanco, aunque no lo parecía, debido a la pureza de su piel reluciente. No podía dejar de mirarla, era indescriptible. Ella se acercó unos pasos mas, y algo parecido a la tranquilidad lo invadió.

-Severus –susurró suavemente, con esa voz melódica- dame tu mano

Severus sin pensar, extendió lo que debía ser su mano, para tocar la piel de la mujer, no podía despegar su vista de ella. El contacto fue increíble, millones de imágenes de su vida penetraron en su cabeza, estaba recuperando su vida, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo una carcasa vacía.

**Oh I see you crawl you can barely walk**

_(Oh Veo arrastrarte apenas puedes caminar)_

**And arms wide open you keep on begging for more**

_(Y con los brazos abiertos sigues rogando más)_

**I've been there before knocking on the same door**

_(He estado allí antes de llamar a la misma puerta)_

**It's when hate turns to love and love to hate**

_(Es cuando el odio se convierte en amor y el amor en odio)_

**Faith to doubt and doubt to faith**

_(La fe en dudar y la duda en tener fe)_

-¡Harry! –dijo abriendo los ojos de repente

-Shhh… tranquilízate Severus –habló ella

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que es este sitio? –estaban al lado de Remus y Tindómiel, ignorantes de la "reunión" que estaba teniendo lugar, volvió a fijar su vista en la mujer que le había devuelto los recuerdos, se parecía mucho…- ¿Tindómiel? ¿Cómo… como es posible…?

-No, no soy Tindómiel –sonrió- soy Tindómerel, su hermana gemela

Severus dio unos pasos atrás, aunque él no tenía un cuerpo. ¿Tindómerel? ¿Que significaba aquello? Giró la vista para ver al hombre que había hablado un poco antes, tenía una expresión de asco en la cara. Ese era… ¡Black! ¡Pero Black estaba muerto! ¡Había caído detrás del velo! No… no… le costaba respirar, aunque ya estaba muerto, se estaba mareando, aun cuando no tenía sangre.

**Now**

_(Ahora)_

**Feel it turning your heart into stone**

_(Sientes que tu corazón se convierte en piedra)_

**Feel it piercing your courageous soul**

_(Sientes que atraviesa tu alma valerosa)_

**You're**** beyond redemption**

_(Estás más allá de la redención) _

**And no one's going to catch you when you fall**

_(Y nadie va a cogerte cuando caigas)_

-Tranquilízate… ¡Severus no debes resistirte! –llamó la mujer- debes comprender… aun no está todo perdido… -su visión se oscureció, se había desmayado

-¡No seas idiota Snape! –oyó la voz de Sirius Black- ¡Cómo vas a desmayarte, cuando estás muerto! ¡Y además, ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo para tirarlo al suelo! –se rió a carcajada limpia

-¡Sirius! ¡Cómo tenga que volverte a llamar la atención, te dejaré aquí! –la mujer elfa había gritado de forma atronadora- Además… -sonrió burlonamente- ¿Quieres que le cuente tus primeros días aquí?

Sirius bajó la cabeza, al parecer Tindómiel, no, Tindómerel, lo tenía disciplinado. Severus abrió los ojos aunque en ningún momento los había cerrado… la mujer estaba arrodillada a su lado, le puso una mano en la mejilla.

-Te contaré que te está pasando… y lo que debes hacer… pero antes vamos a volver a Hogwarts, con ellos –señaló como Remus y Tindómiel cogían uno de los brazos del Caballero. Tindómerel agarró a Severus con una mano, y Sirius se agarró de su cintura, habían llegado al colegio en menos de un parpadeo, aunque no tenían párpados para contar cuanto duraba un parpadeo- Sirius, haz el favor de estar calladito mientras le cuento esto a Severus

-Si mi señora –sonrió inclinándose ante ella, antes de transformarse en perro y sentarse al lado de la elfa, que empezó a acariciarle el pelo distraídamente

-¿Por que estamos aquí? ¿Por que esta sala? –habían llegado a la torre Gryffindor, y no muy lejos de ellos estaban Ron y Hermione

-Porque no puedes estar muy lejos de tu cuerpo… y este será el último lugar que visite antes de ir a un claro del bosque –Severus no dijo nada, no lo comprendía- Severus, tu tenías que morir esta noche, estabas predestinado a ello –levantó una mano para impedir que el hombre hablaba- tenías que morir, para que tu cuerpo físico sobreviviera… aunque debes saber que las almas que están en este plano astral, ya no tienen cuerpo, bien porque quedó destruido en el mismo momento que lo abandonaron, como en el caso de Sirius –le rascó las orejas- o porque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde su muerte, que ya no son capaces de encontrar el camino del abismo… pero tu caso es distinto, tu tienes un cuerpo, y no debe perderse… -Severus no entendía ni una palabra, aunque hablaban sin emplearlas

-_Lo que quiere decir Tindómerel_ –gruñó el perro- _es que tu no podías perder tu cuerpo… debes volver a él_

-¡Sirius! ¡Te he dicho que cierres la boca!

-_Pero si no la he abierto_ –dijo aun con su forma de perro

-¿Volver? ¿Cómo voy a volver?

-Vas a reencarnarte… en tu propia cuerpo… y contigo te llevarás la luz de los de mi especie, que no mueren nunca, así podré descansar por fin –Severus seguía sin comprender que quería que hiciera para reencarnarse.- Severus –dijo Tindómerel- estás destinado a pasar el resto de la eternidad junto al Caballero del Dragón, tú eres el único que puede… y debes decidir si quieres hacerlo. Tienes hasta mañana por la noche…

-¿La eternidad? Eso es mucho tiempo…

-No voy a mentirte… tu cuerpo será débil, al igual que lo es ahora… necesitaras que el poder del Caballero te proteja…

-Pero no podré morir…

-No, simplemente cuando sea el momento, abandonareis las tierras de los Valar, para reuniros con Ilúvatar, y él será el que decidirá vuestro destino

-¡Snape! ¡Si no lo haces, mi ahijado va a sufrir por toda la eternidad! Sin razón para existir, pero sin opción a morir –Sirius había vuelto a su forma humana- vagará en silencio por las eras que aun quedan por suceder… solo, abandonado, sufriendo para siempre –lo cogió del cuello de la túnica, aunque no llevaban ropa- ¡No voy a permitir que Harry tenga que "vivir" así por tu culpa! ¡Así que ya estás moviendo el culo para volver a tu cuerpo!

-Sirius –susurró intentando tranquilizarlo la elfa- tu no puedes obligarle a tomar esa decisión, solo él puede decidir su futuro y el del Caballero

**Feel it turning your heart into stone**

_(Sientes que tu corazón se convierte en piedra)_

**Feel it piercing your courageous soul**

_(Sientes que atraviesa tu alma valerosa)_

**You're**** beyond redemption**

_(Estás más allá de la redención) _

**And no one's going to catch you when you fall**

_(Y nadie va a cogerte cuando caigas)_

De repente Ilfirin apareció en la habitación, seguía con el cuerpo de Severus en brazos, y la expresión que traía, era de autentico dolor.

-Puedo mostrarte el futuro si decides quedarte aquí y no volver a tu cuerpo –habló en un susurro Tindómerel- pero no puedo mostrarte el futuro si regresas… porque no se me ha mostrado tal visión –vieron como Ilfirin dejaba el cuerpo encima del largo sofá, aun tenía sangre en la comisura de los labios. Quedaron en silencio, viendo como el Caballero hablaba a Hermione.

-¿Por que no puedo entender lo que dicen? –preguntó de repente

-Eso es porque acabas de llegar… estás en otro plano, y aquí las palabras no tienen sentido

-Y como es posible que…

-¿Que estemos hablando? –sonrió- son los pensamientos… fluyen de alma en alma… si tuviéramos tiempo, te enseñaría a leer la mente, pero no estarás aquí tanto tiempo –le sonrió- venga, tenemos que seguirle

Ilfirin, de nuevo, ya había cogido el cuerpo de Severus en brazos. Tindómerel cogió la mano de Sirius, y agarró uno de los brazos de Severus, aunque eran almas, y no tenían cuerpo. Siguieron al Caballero hasta un claro en el bosque, como había dicho la elfa.

-Bien, vamos a quedarnos mucho rato aquí, así que podemos hablar con tranquilidad… te voy a contar mi historia, y luego si quieres, la suya –señaló a Sirius que se había tumbado en el suelo. Severus no podía despegar la vista de su cuerpo físico, estaba viendo como el Caballero lo había desnudado y lo estaba limpiando- no debes avergonzarte por nada… tu vida ha sido muy dura y mereces descansar, yo no te puedo obligar a volver, aunque sería lo que querría hacer, solo tu puedes decidir… -sonrió- verás, mi vida empieza en Doriath… -Tindómerel le contó como había vivido con su hermana y su familia, y como había intentado coger las simbelmynë, que había sido la causa de su muerte. Ella había sido la primera en romper el corazón al Caballero, pero había decidido que sería la que ayudaría a volver al último Protector, para que pudiera vivir feliz y en paz- … y ese eres tú. Tenía y tengo que ayudarte a volver a tu cuerpo, si así lo deseas...

-¿Y como lo harás? –preguntó viendo como Ilfirin se acostaba al lado de su cuerpo físico

-Gracias a mi vinculo con Tindómiel –Severus frunció el ceño, no lo entendía pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación- no hace falta que lo entiendas… ahora descansa un poco, es duro acostumbrarse al mundo de las almas –ella se acostó al lado de Sirius, quien la rodeó con sus brazos, aun no teniendo un cuerpo para hacerlo

**Feel it turning your heart into stone**

_(Sientes que tu corazón se convierte en piedra)_

**Feel it piercing your courageous soul**

_(Sientes que atraviesa tu alma valerosa)_

**You're**** beyond redemption**

_(Estás más allá de la redención) _

**And no one's going to catch you when you fall**

_(Y nadie va a cogerte cuando caigas)_

Severus no tenía sueño, no quería descansar, no necesitaba reposar, se acercó a su cuerpo y al de Ilfirin, quien se había acostado a su lado, aunque no dormía, lo podía notar. Intentó tocarle la mano al Caballero, pero solo consiguió que su mente, aun cuando no la tuviera, fuera una mezcla de imágenes. Vio su vida en un segundo, y también vio trozos de la larga vida de Ilfirin, muriendo cada vez en un terrible dolor… él no podía hacerle esto… Harry también había sufrido lo suficiente en su corta vida, para obligarlo a pasar el resto de la eternidad solo.

**Feel it turning your heart into stone**

_(Sientes que tu corazón se convierte en piedra)_

**Feel it piercing your courageous soul**

_(Sientes que atraviesa tu alma valerosa)_

**You're**** beyond redemption**

_(Estás más allá de la redención) _

**And no one's going to catch you when you fall**

_(Y nadie va a cogerte cuando caigas)_

-Snape –la voz de Sirius se dejó escuchar- se que tu y yo nunca hemos tenido, lo que se dice, una buena relación –se sentó a su lado- pero esto es mucho mas importante que cualquier desavenencia que tuviéramos –sonrió intentado suavizar la conversación- Harry es lo mas importante en mi vi… perdón, en mi alma –dejó de sonreír- verlo sufrir solo hace que me sienta mas y mas culpable por haberlo dejado solo… -miró a Severus- no cometas mi mismo error y lo dejes solo… tu tienes otra oportunidad, la última oportunidad para volver, se te ha ofrecido a ti, y no debes desaprovecharla –le puso una mano en el hombro- solo quiero que sepas que no me importa que seas tu y no yo –sentenció antes de volver con Tindómerel

**Feel it turning your heart into stone**

_(Sientes que tu corazón se convierte en piedra)_

**Feel it piercing your courageous soul**

_(Sientes que atraviesa tu alma valerosa)_

**You're**** beyond redemption**

_(Estás más allá de la redención) _

**And no one's going to catch you when you fall**

_(Y nadie va a cogerte cuando caigas)_

Severus puso la cabeza encima de sus rodillas, y se abrazó las piernas con sus brazos. Debía decidirse: vagar por el mundo eternamente con Harry e Ilfirin, o seguir en el mundo de las almas, pudiendo descansar, aunque viendo sufrir al Caballero y a su portador para toda la eternidad. La decisión parecía tan sencilla…

**Beyond**** redemption**

_(Más allá de la redención)_

**Beyond**** redemption**

_(Más allá de la redención)_

**Beyond**** redemption**

_(Más allá de la redención)_

**Beyond**** redemption**

_(Más allá de la redención)_

**_---Fin Capítulo 15---_**

_Song by:_ **HIM**. _Lyric_: **Lose You Tonight.**

_Song by:_ **HIM**. _Lyric_: **Beyond Redemption**.

_Ufff__! Este auqnue parezca mentira, es el capítulo que mas rápido he escrito, pero que mas me ha dolido en el alma ;;. Lo escribí en tres dias... tres dias en que tenía una depresión de caballo --. Estaba super sensible y cualquier cosa me hacia llorar (excepto cuando escribía esto... pq debo reconocer que yo no lloré). Pero bueno, ahora ya está terminado, y quiero saber que os ha parecido! Pq este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos (en cuanto a sentimientos)... dicen que hace llorar, habeis llorado vosotros? Ais... bueno, en este hay 2 canciones :D, las dos de HIM mi grupo finlandés preferido!! Y a mi parecer, Valo (el cantante) se parece a Sev XDDD. Por cierto! Al final del capi, Sev tiene 2 opciones, hay un 50 de probabilidades de que vuelva... que creéis que hará? _

**Comentarios de las Betas:**

**Mereth**: ;; Waaaa! Este es el capitulo más triste hasta la fecha y el único que ha conseguido hacer llorar a todas las betas....bueno a todas menos a Mayu...Quiero mucho a esa chica en serio pero de vez en cuando tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra... En fin de vuelta al capitulo! Creo que la respuesta a la friki-pregunta del capitulo anterior ha quedado contestada no??:P ¿Y que os ha parecido Tindómerel? Esa elfa sabe!! Tiene a Sirius completamente dominao!! En fin me voy que tengo que leer el capitulo 16 (XD ventajas de beta :P) pero antes la friki-pregunta!! Esta es un poco complicadilla así que valdrá **2 friki-puntos**! Ahí va: **En este capitulo hay un trozo que no ha sido escrito por Silver si no por una servidora. ¿cuál es? **Ya digo que es dificililla, las betas no acertaron (bueno Mayu si pero es un caso aparte...) a ver si vosotros lo averiguáis! ;) besos

**Mayu**, _la beta missing_ : Uooolass!! que os parecio el capi? a mi me encanta es mi favorito me lo leo y releo mil veces es tan cuco y monooo!! no se porque las otras betas dicen que es deprimente y que yo no tengo corazon, de verdad que no las entiendo --UU Espero que sil escriba mas capis de este tipo, mis favoritos, porque tengo ganas de leer mas

**Vanna:** Pero... habéis leído cosa mas triste?? Si es que la chica cuando se pone… se pone! No se que apetece mas, si consolar al pobre Ilfi, o tener una conversación muy seria con la susodicha autora. Que narices!! Sil, te queremos, pero consolar a Ilfi no tiene precio!! . Y tras este pequeño relax, el capi es muy muy triste. Leñe, si hasta lloré yo! Y mira que eso es difícil... Y mira! Tindómerel!!!! O que os pensabais, que aquel bonus era fruto de la casualidad? Oh, queridos lectores, aquí nada es fruto de la casualidad..... Todo tiene su porque, si queseyo... Y un ultimo detalle… SIRIUS!!! Yo querer uno!! Si es que lo tiene todooo!!!! Ayss. Si es que esta tan monoo hablando con Sev.... Creo que iré a babear a otro sitio.....

**Clau****** Concordarán conmigo que este capítulo es mucho peor que el anterior… Si el otro era traumático, esté es deprimente… Qué cosas puede llegar a escribir Sil, ¿verdad? Tiemblo al pensar lo que nos tiene deparado jijijiji ¡Menos mal que hacia el final del cap, la situación mejoró! ¡¡Cómo tiene Tindómerel a Sirius, por Dios!! Jajajaja ¡Completamente dominado! Todo un Merodeador y… ¡mírenlo! Jajajaja Como para no creerlo… En fin… ¿Qué decisión creen que tomará NUESTRO Sev? (Sí, Silver, leíste bien, NUESTRO jajajaja) Me parece que aun hay esperanzas… ¡Beshitos y hasta la próxima!

**Kina**: BUAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAA!!! TToTT A q lloro!! Es realmente el más TRISTE d todos los capítulos (y espero q el único x el bien del cuello d la autora)… creo q todas las betas hemos llorado en el mismo sitio, justo dps d q hable con Ron y Hermione (x cierto, ya era hora d q el chico se enterara) cuando se aparece en el bosque y canta… snif… tan triste y tan… hermoso… aunke x suerte luego te sube la moral con Tindómerel… esa sí sabe adiestrar a Sirius!! X lo demás no se q decir… es todo tan triste q me quedo sin palabras.

**Khari**: Buaaaaaaaaa! TT que cap. más triste... me pasé más de la mitad llorando... no puedo hablar por las demás betas pero yo he llorado de lo lindo (bueno, creo que me comentaron que a Mayu le pareció muy divertido... pero en fin) Y mi Sirius... tan mono... ¬¬ aunque debo reconocer que al principio cuando comienza a burlarse de Sevy entran ganas de estrangularlo... o al menos a mí sí que me entran. Pero bueno... al menos se preocupa por Harry... que más puedo decir... si no hay palabras... solo espero que no os hayais quedado sin klinex porque no me extrañaría que más adelante, Silver nos vuelva a hacer sufrir otra vez... le gusta demasiado.

**Elloith**: **_Sii_****_!! Una nueva beta!! Es nuestra especialista en Tolkien y en todo lo referente a su mundo!! XDD Aquí está su comentario_**: ...(Ello hace que duerme) Hasta el próximo capi!! PD: yo soy la nueva beta tolkiendil xD

**_Y vamos con los reviews!!_**

**Mereth**: _Olas! Pse, tu empanadísima cuando lo escribiste… y yo resfriadísima… vaya dos! XD Ssssshttt!! Sabes que he tenido que censurar algún trozo del comentario de alguna beta XDd… es que daba demasiado spoiler! XD Y si, Mayu a veces tiene la sensibilidad de una bonita piedra :P. Ya sabes que me apasiona asustar a Ron… tranquila, estará mas veces asustado xD. Y ya sabéis que los dragones son míos!! :P. Juasa! Otro SS YA! Bueno, no fue desde escocia, fue desde Londres, pero tbn vale :P. Kiss._

**Mayu**_: Olas wapa! Jejeje ya postalita ya llegó, y te mandé lo que te debía (e incluso mas XD), si, ya sabes que el discman te lo daré el viernes :P. Si, a ver si te conestas mas a menudo ;.;. Jajaja pa que querías gritar mas? Si total me aprobó XDDD. Kiss_

**Fenyx**_: Buenas! Lo siento, pero si… Sev ta muertisimo… siento decir que si lo hice, pero todo (o casi todo) en este fic, tiene una explicación (mas o menos racional XD), y nunca digas eso de que quieres "matarte tu"… como me entere… Gracias por animarme, aun con lo que he exo XD. Kiss_

**Andry**** Black**_: Wolas! De verdad lloraste? Pero si el 14 no era el de llorar… el de llorar es el 15!! XD Supongo que igualmente te has quedado con el gusanillo de saber lo que va a pasar en el próximo… pero tendrás que esperar :P. Kiss_

**Gandulfo**_: Gracias : ). Kiss_

**Maryam**_: Ola! Jajajajaja… si bueno, me hacían ilusión las amenazas de muerte (prefiero que sean por el fic, y no por otras cosas :P)… si, se que la Orden Severusiana quiere mi cabeza… pero si me la cortáis (Eru no lo quiera, al menos por el momento)… no podréis saber como continua esto… Eso de resucitar… no se si es la palabra exacta que deberíamos usar… pero igualmente es una decisión que ha de tomar él mismo :P. Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams:**_ Naas! Claro… me "atacais" a mi, pero en realidad es Voldy quien lo mata! XDD Pero Sev está muerto!! XDD Muy bien! Acertaste con lo de Tindo y Rems… es que son tan monos :P. Si bueno, Ilfi está bastante mal de la cabeza… pero es que es una "proyección" de mi misma… Sevy-pooh? Es un nombre que uso a veces para referirme a MI Sev :P. Kiss_

**Cyndi****-lps**_: Buenas! Si, está muerto… (no se cuantas veces lo he repetido ya XD)… mmm, recuerda que Ilfi ha muerto sufriendo en cada una de las reencarnaciones, no solo con Tindómerel… Sip, Harry tbn está en consideración, pero ya sabéis que forma un único ser con Ilfi. Final feliz? Este fic? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –sorrys- bueno… a decir verdad el final del fic hace tiempo que me da weltas por la cabeza… Así me gusta! Voldy es el culpable!! XDD Y bueno… morir morir… lo que se dice morir… XDD. Mm… dibujos? Quieres que dibuje a un Sev muerto? A un Ilfi sufriendo? No se yo… (los dibus ya volveran, tranquila… que tengo algunos muy bonitos que tengo ganas que veais!!). Kiss_

**Jarlaxe****-Bregan**_: Wenas! JAJAJAJAJAJA sip… eres bueno, será slash, pero no un slash necrófilo (por cierto… PUAJ!! Que imagen mas horrorosa!!)… tu sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Pupi****-Chan**_: Ola! Jajaja no… ya has visto que por el momento se mantiene la intriga XDD… tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber que va a pasar XD. A mi tbn me gustó contárselo a Hermi… contárselo antes de que sucediera lo impensable. Kiss_

**Marla**_: Buenas! Si, Sev se ha muerto (coñe… me estoy cansado de escribir lo mismo xD). Si, tengo algún que otro capítulo mas… y por el momento podréis seguir leyendo! Siento que os haga sufrir… pero es necesario :P. Kiss_

**RsMoony**_: Naaas! Sip, es algo triste… pero el 15 es mucho peor! Y si, Sev ta muerto… Kiss_

**Nelly Esp**_: Ola!! Jejeje siento decirte que esta vez no vas por el camino correcto… me he fijado que el colgante despierta mucho interés XDD… pero no, ya has visto que la reacción de Harry/Ilfi no era la esperada :P… pero que quieres cuando se acaba de morir su Protector? XD Sip, eso de ver a Sev vivito y coleando… supongo que le daría un patatus a Voldy… a ver a ver… :P Gracias por no intentar matarme XDD… y el viaje estuvo genial!! XDDD Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Jajajaja ets una perra, com jo XDD. No et fot! A mi tb em fan gracia aquestes amenaces de mort XDDD, sip, soc rara XD! Jajaja a mi tb m'agrada molt el tros amb la Hermi… pero que sapigues que el vaig canviar un parell de vegades pq no m'agradava XD. Ale… passa-ho be a la U! Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Ola! Jajajaja tranquila dona! Soc una persona a qui li costa molt enfadar-se amb la gent… aixi que a menys que em facis o diguis una cosa molt greu i que realment m'afecti, no has de preocupar-te XD. Coi! Nomes 14 i ja tens haches nivell? Suposo que has anat a la Escola Oficial ne? I si no… a que esperes?!! XDD L'Advanced fijo que te'l podries treure! Saps… en aixó de que en Harry sempre salva a en Sev… jajajaja tens raó! I no m'hi havia fixat! XDD Pero que sapigues que en Sev tb salva a en Harry… encara que en un altre sentit, potser a vegades molt mes important que la forma en la que el salva en Harry… coi, quin lio XDD EXACTE!!! _" però si en voldy pot resucitar, perque no en sev? pero si ell mor, en harry no podrà morir mai…"_ gracies per adonar-te'n!! Es que clar… tothom es fixa en que en Sev está mort… pero i en Harry!? Han pensat que no podrá morir?! XDD Ais, gracies! XDD Tan com en mig del curs… vaig marxar el 16 i vaig tornar el 21… nomes em vaig saltar una setmana de classes… i total, normalment no es fa res aquella setmana a la Uni XD. Vaig trobar el ciber! :P. Kiss. P.D. Gracies per les cançons i per l'esforç que hi poses, de debó que ho agraeixo molt!! :D. Juas… jo estic contenta, pq ja tinc els 11 toms de Bronze :P ( els 5 de Zetsuai, es clar XDD)_

**Hatsue**_: Bones!! Que si que s'ha mort coi!! XDDDD Gracies per esperar a aquest capi per l'atac de bojeria assessina… tot i que, comptant que ens veurem divendres… Jajajajaja aixo del regal va ser un "puntazo", em va fer tanta gracia la frase (ja se que no te un sentit aparent XD). Dona, si compres una joia molt cara… i en pagues el preu (i no em refereixo al mercat negre!!), no te pq ser il·legal! XDD. Si bue… vols un secret? En principi el penjoll no te cap cosa especial, excepte pel fet que serveix per canviar de color (cosa que per cert, ajudara als nens XDD). QUE SI PALMA COIII!! XDDD Ho sento, en Voldy viurá mes de 2 capis mes XDDD I que sapigues que prefereix fer sofrir a en Harry, mil vegades mes que a en Sev… per molt que l'hagi trait xD. Wormtail? Jajaja ja saps que tinc instints assessins… :P Kiss_

**Anna**** Potter**_: Olas! Si, Sev si puede morir… ya lo has visto XD. Kiss_

**Chibi****-Kaisie**_: Wenas! Dejar el que? A Sev? Bueno, para descubrirlo tendrás que seguir leyendo… Voldy, hum, ese viejo sabe mas de lo que aparenta… y quien se chivo? Jejeje se descubrirá :P. No me agobias! Así que puedes hablar cuanto quieras! XDD Kiss_

**Kazumipotter**_: Buenas! Gracias por leer todo el fic… mira que está quedando largo XDD… y bueno gracias por no querer (al menos aparentemente) matarme, pero si… es parte de la trama, es lo que tenía que pasar :P. El viaje fue genial! Kiss_

**MakySev****24**_: Ola! Como lo maté? Pos fue bastante simple :P… ya veremos que pasará :P JAJAJAJAJA te vienes a mi casa? Pero si no sabes donde vivo XDDDD… estoy en medio de la nada, no es fácil llegar aquí XDD. No, el fic no termina aquí… por el momento XDD. Gracias por seguir leyendo, aun habiéndolo matado :P. Sip, fui y volví de Londres, una ciudad genial! Me gustó mucho!! Y en febrero voy a volveeeeer!! Y con las betaaas!! :D!!! _

**Wlrine**_: Olaquetal!? Ais… gracias por los halagos, de vez en cuando vienen bien :P. Que si… que está muerto!! XDDD Buena pregunta… que haran Ilfi y Harry sin Sev? Aiaiaiai... eso de las lagrimas del fénix… mm… casi que no, tiene propiedades curativas, pero no puede revivir a los muertos… se necesita algo mas "grande", mas poderoso… (mierda, que me voy de la lengua). Kiss_

**Llunaa**_: Neees!! No et preocupis… primer son els exams (m'ho diras a mi… :P). Jajajaja en el teu cas, el meu coll crec que et cau mes proper XDDD… si, a mi tb em va semblar bona idea que li expliques a algú… i sip, em vaig mullar per Londres, i ara tinc un refredat de campionat XDD. Kiss_

**Niiichan**_: Gracias! XDD. Kiss_

**Paula Moonlight**_: Buenas! Nope, Ilfi no sabe ningún hechizo, ni conjuro, ni poción, ni nada que pueda revivir a los muertos… pq so fuera posible, muchos querrían comerciar con ello XDD. Jajajaja de verdad os movilizaríais para lincharme? XDDDDD Que risa! Pero si yo soy inmortal!! XDDD Sip, lo de Hermi es muy bonito… y eso de Rems y Tindó… estuve hablando con Clau sobre eso del plagio… y digamos que cuando ella empezó a publicar su fic (en febrero del 2004), yo ya hacía tiempo que tenía la idea de juntar a estos dos… pq aunque no lo creas, este fic empezó a gestarse en mi mente a finales de setiembre del 2003 (tengo pruebas que lo demuestran, por si te interesa), así que es difícil que sea plágio (además, que no había leido el fic de Clau… cosa que voy a remediar en breve). Kiss_

**Hanna**_: Jajajajajaja gracias por los 5? Reviews… lastima que sean todos iguales XDD! Jajaja amenaza de muerte nº1000? XDDD Pos creo que has sido la review 400 XDD. Tu misma lo dices… iba todo tan tranquilo… DEMASIADO tranquilo XDD. Nup, Ilfi no tiene poderes sobre los muertos. Jijijijiji… bueno, que sepas que me caracterizo por ser bastante extremista, en casi todos los sentidos: puedo ser la mas cruel y despiadada de las escritoras, y a la vez, la mas dulce y cursi que pueda existir sobre la tierra XDD… me gusta la música clásica, pero me emociona el black metal y lo gótico XDDD… Tu sigue leyendo :P. Kiss_

_Bueno y hasta aquí lo que se daba… nos vemos en 15 dias… aunque será un "capítulo" especial… en realidad va a ser un precioso Side Story… me vais a matar, pero weno XDDD. _

_Kiss_

_Sil._


	17. Side Story: The Pendant Story

**ATENCION!!:**** Esto es un Side Story, o sea, una historia paralela al fic original… podéis leerlo si queréis, pero os ayudará a entender mejor toda la trama… otra cosa, los personajes: ya aviso que este Side tiene como protagonistas mis betas, TODAS MIS BETAS… y son 7 (creo recordar), mas yo que tbn aparezco… solo hemos tomado los nombres para este Side, en principio no volverán a aparecer. Pero que sepáis que esto es una historia a parte, así que ahorraros los comentarios tipo… "yo tbn quiero salir" o cosas por el estilo, porque NO. No hacen falta "flames" ni nada por el estilo… Gracias por leer esto… y disfrutad tanto como yo lo he hecho :P. Mas o menos, ocurre unos 200 años antes del inicio del fic. **

**Side Story**: **The Pendant Story**

Tindómiel miraba el océano desde la cubierta del barco. Sabía que tenia que volver pero todo su ser se revelaba contra el mandato de los Valar. Era la segunda vez que volvía a lo que una vez se llamo Arda, pero era tan difícil como la primera. El mundo había cambiado y ya ni siquiera se recordaba a los Eldar, pero para ella esa tierra seguía impregnada del dolor y de la sangre de los suyos.

**There is no turning back**

_(No hay vuelta atrás)_

**From this unending path of mine**

_(En este camino mío interminable)_

**Serpentine and black**

_(Negro y traicionero)_

**It stands before my eyes**

_(Se pone delante de mis ojos)_

**To hell and back**

_(Al infierno y vuelta de él)_

**It will lead me once more**

_(Me guiara una vez más)_

**It's all I have as I stumble in and out of grace**

_(Es todo lo que tengo mientras me deslizo entre el honor y el deshonor)_

Todo había empezado el día que su hermana murió, tras ella siguieron sus abuelos y no mucho después su madre partió hacia el Oeste, con el corazón roto e incapaz de soportar el haber perdido a sus padres y a su hija en poco más de un día. Tindómiel se quedo en Artanor o Doriath, como se llamó mas tarde, junto con su padre, el cual partió poco tiempo después y a ella… a ella se le encomendó la tarea que aun la perseguía...

Tindómiel levanto la vista del océano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a veces maldecía la memoria de los Elfos que en pocas ocasiones fallaba, ya que el tiempo no mitigaba el dolor de los recuerdos como pasaba con los humanos. Cogió el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, un colgante que no le pertenecía pero al que tenía ligado su destino.

Tras la muerte de su abuelo, la daga con la que había matado al Caballero de Dragón se transformó en un colgante. Un colgante que paso a manos de Tindómiel aunque algo en su interior le decía que ese colgante no era para ella. Lo guardó muchos años mientras vivía en la Tierra Media atada a una promesa, aun cuando lo único que quería su corazón era morir. Hasta que un día volvió a ver a Uireb, aunque no habló con él, y comprendió: el colgante pertenecía al Protector y solo él debería llevarlo. Se lo dio al elegido, con el encargo de pasarlo antes de morir a otra persona. No tenia que preocuparse, su instinto le indicaría el momento y la persona adecuada.

La elfa suspiro y se apartó de la proa del barco. El problema de dejar el medallón en manos del Protector era el riesgo de que éste muriera sin haberlo entregado a alguien para que lo hiciera llegar al siguiente Protector. Ya había pasado una vez y a Tindómiel se le había encomendado el devolverle el colgante a su verdadero dueño. Solo ella podía hacerlo, pues aparte del Protector en sus múltiples reencarnaciones ella era la única que había poseído el colgante.

Tindómiel odiaba esta tarea, le hacia volver a ver a Uireb y revivir un dolor que seguía presente en su alma, pero no existía otro modo. La ultima vez Uireb había estado en el cuerpo de un joven llamado Myrddin Wylt, que tenia el titulo de Merlín de Bretaña y su protectora había sido una amiga de la infancia llamada Lhiannon. Había sido duro pero esa vez había podido hablar con Uireb, o Dearthàir como se hacia llamar entonces... Le había recordado su promesa y le había advertido que volverían a verse otra vez antes de que el momento de cumplir la promesa llegara.

Tindómiel dejó la cubierta del barco, pensando en que tan solo quedaba otra vez antes de ser liberada de su promesa. Pero ni estos pensamientos podían evitar que las lagrimes dejaran de correr por sus mejillas.

**I walk through the gardens**

(Camino a través de jardines)

**Of dying light**

(Del atardecer)

**And cross all the rivers**

(Y cruzo todos los ríos)

**Deep and dark as the night**

(Profundos y oscuros como la noche)

**Searching for a reason**

(Buscando una razón)

**Why time would've passed us by**

(Por la que el tiempo nos paso de largo)

Mayu abrió los ojos. Era extraño, pero de repente tenía la sensación de estar completa. Como si hubiera encontrado una parte de ella misma que no supiera que había perdido. Encogiéndose de hombros, parpadeó y miró al despertador: las 7 de la mañana, hora de levantarse. Con un suspiro salió de la cama y se vistió para bajar al Gran Comedor. Empezaba un nuevo día…

**-----------------------**

Tindómiel viajaba deprisa, se le hacia difícil reconocer las tierras por las que caminaba, mucho habían cambiado las cosas desde los tiempos de Merlín, casi ya no quedaban bosques y sus seres habían sido relegados a las leyendas por la mayoría de los mortales, excepto unos pocos que aun conservaban la magia, aunque fuera de forma distinta. Antes, los humanos habían estado en armonía con la naturaleza, no tanto como pudieran estarlo los elfos, pero desde luego mucho más que ahora. Ahora la explotaban, la torturaban, le quitaban la vida y la magia, poco a poco, sin darse cuenta o, lo que es peor, sin que realmente les importara.

La desaparición de los bosques había dolido profundamente a la elfa, muchos habían sido sagrados para los pueblos de antaño y albergaban a los pocos seres que aun recordaban a su pueblo, no solo por leyendas y cuentos junto al fuego. Y habían desaparecido, como los viejos pueblos y los dioses que adoraban, como habían desaparecido los mismos elfos…

Tindómiel suspiró, tenia que ser extremadamente cuidadosa, los Valar le habían dejado bien claro que no debía ser vista. La única excepción a esa orden eran el Protector y el propio Caballero, y estaba siendo muy difícil cumplir. No había mucho sitio donde esconderse en los campos abiertos, los bosques ya no cubrían todo el camino hasta Hogwarts.

La elfa miró alrededor buscando algo con que orientarse. El barco la había dejado en la costa y Mereth, la elfa encargada junto con Éllóith de manejarlo y de esperar hasta su regreso, le había dicho que el sitio llamado Hogwarts no debía estar a más de 3 días de camino en dirección este. Por suerte ya no quedaba mucho.

**With every step I take**

(Con cada paso que doy)

**The less I know myself**

(Me conozco menos)

**And every vow I break**

(Y cada juramento que rompo)

**On my way towards your heart**

(En mi camino hacia tu corazón)

**Countless times I've prayed**

(Incontables veces he rezado)

**For forgiveness**

(Pidiendo perdón)

**But gods just laugh at my face**

(Pero los dioses solo se ríen en mi cara)

**And this path remains**

(Y este camino continua)

**Leading me into solitude's arms**

(Guiándome hacia los brazos de la soledad)

Mayu puso los ojos en blanco, ese no era su día. Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor desde que había bajado a desayunar, no sabia si ponerse a gritar o mejor aún, degollar a alguien. De pronto, algún alma insensata empezó a darle golpecitos en el hombro para llamar su atención. Se giró bufando… ¿No veía la gente que no estaba de humor para nada? Al parecer no era así… Delante de ella estaba una chica que le resultaba familiar, aunque como no podía serlo, era también una Ravenclaw, aunque de 6º curso… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Clau de Snape.

-Dime -dijo con voz seca, dejando claro que no tenía paciencia para tonterías y por su bien esperaba que fuera algo serio.

-La profesora Khari te esta buscando -informó Clau- Dice que tienes que ayudarla con un castigo, te espera en el borde del Bosque Prohibido.

Mayu asintió mientras se controlaba para no ponerse a destrozar todo lo que encontrara a su paso. ¿Quién le mandaría ser Premio Anual? Definitivamente el día iba de mal en peor. Cuando llego al Bosque Prohibido vio que junto a la profesora Ireth Khari se encontraban cuatro alumnas: dos Gryffindor y dos Slytherin.

-Buenos días Srta. Wilwarin -saludó la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Buenos días profesora -respondió Mayu- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estas chicas han interrumpido la clase de quinto curso…

-¡Ha sido culpa suya! -interrumpió una de las Slytherin señalando con un dedo acusador a las Gryffindor- Si Nariko y Kina no hubieran empezado a dar saltos alrededor del hipogrifo mientras gritaban: ¡Yo quiero uno, yo quiero uno! ¡No habría pasado nada!

-Y si tu amiga Vanna y tú no hubierais empezado a meteros con ellos, nos habríamos librado de un buen susto -replicó Kina enfadada.

Antes de que las cuatro chicas pudieran llegar a las manos, intervino la profesora.

-¡Basta! ¡10 puntos menos para cada casa! –exclamó la profesora Ireth Khari- Ahora haremos dos grupos para entrar al Bosque e intentar encontrar un Clabbert. Srta. Wilwarin, irá con su hermana y Nariko Weasel y yo iré con la Srta. Vanna Black y la Srta. Kina Haibara.

Hubo protestas por parte de las cuatro chicas pero al final obedecieron.

-Una última cosa –dijo la profesora Ireth Khari- El que vayas con tu hermana no quiero que sea causa de favoritismos... si llega a mis oídos que los ha habido, tanto Slytherin como Ravenclaw perderán 50 puntos. ¿Entendido?

Mayu asintió. Esos 50 puntos podían suponer perder la Copa de las Casas que Ravenclaw estaba tan cerca de conseguir y no estaba dispuesta que por su culpa se les escapara de las manos y la ganara Hufflepuff. La chica guió a su hermana y a Nariko hacia el Bosque mientras les lanzaba miradas asesinas, sobre todo a la Gryffindor, adiós a pasarse la tarde tumbada.

-Venga, moveos. Cuanto antes encontremos el dichoso Clabbert Antes estaremos de vuelta –gruñó de peor humor que por la mañana.

**I see through the darkness**

(Veo a través de la oscuridad)

**My way back home**

(Mi camino de vuelta a casa)

**The journey seems endless**

(El viaje parece interminable)

**But I'll carry on**

(Pero continuaré)

**The shadows will rise**

(Las sombras se levantaran)

**And they will fall**

(Y caerán)

**And our night drowns in dawn**

(Y nuestra noche se ahogara en el alba)

Tindómiel miró el flet, para haberlo hecho ella sola no estaba nada mal. Poco antes de que despuntara el alba, había llegado a un bosque llamado Bosque Prohibido, nombre impuesto por los humanos pero aceptado por los animales que allí habitaban, desde la espesura, había divisado un gran castillo que rezumaba magia. Debía ser Hogwarts.

Su primer impulso había sido ir al castillo y buscar en él al Protector, quería terminar esto cuanto antes y volver a Valinor a esperar el próximo encuentro con Uireb, el último. Después podría descansar, pero de momento se conformaba con poder volver a Valinor pronto. Allí al menos los recuerdos eran menos amargos. Allí casi podía imaginar que nada había ocurrido, que no había habido tantas muertes sin sentido, que su familia al completo la estaría esperando al volver a casa… Pero sabía que no era cierto, ni siquiera los Valar pueden cambiar lo ocurrido, ni podían curar su corazón roto, ni las heridas de su alma, solo podían anestesiarlas durante un tiempo.

Apartando esos pensamientos volvió a concentrarse en el flet. Los elfos provenientes de Lothlórien le habían enseñado a construirlos y era el mejor tipo de refugio que podía construirse en un Bosque, ya que pasaba prácticamente desapercibido. Éstos elfos le habían hablado de los espectaculares flets de Caras Galadhon su ciudad en el corazón del bosque, tan distintos de la humilde plataforma de madera que tenia Tindómiel ante sus ojos, pero eso le daba igual, ella solo quería un refugio que pasara inadvertido y que estuviera en el bosque. Amaba los árboles y ni siquiera en Valinor era capaz de vivir en un lugar que no fuera un bosque. Unos ruidos de pisadas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, a toda velocidad subió al flet para que no la vieran.

**Amidst all the tears there's a smile**

(Entre todas las lágrimas hay una sonrisa)

**All angels greet with an envious song**

(Todos los ángeles dan la bienvenida con una envidiosa canción)

**One look into stranger's eyes**

(Una mirada a los ojos del extraño)

**And I know where I belong**

(Y se a donde pertenezco)

Silver miró alrededor, estaba segura de que había oído algo pero no sabía bien el qué, se giró para mirar a su hermana mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara. Al ver su ceja levantada de forma interrogante, Mayu asintió: ella también lo había oído. Nariko, mientras tanto, seguía mirando alrededor ajena a la conversación silenciosa que había tenido lugar entre las dos hermanas. La Gryffindor estaba mirando entre unos matorrales cuando soltó un grito de sorpresa y se volvió con algo blanco entre los brazos.

Mayu y Silver se acercaron a ver que era y se quedaron heladas, era un centauro. Era blanco como la nieve y muy pequeño, no debía tener más de unas pocas semanas y lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos y algo asustados.

-¿Quieres soltarle, Gryffindor insensata? -siseó Silver- Vas a conseguir que nos maten.

-Pero ¿Por qué? -pregunto Nariko- ¡Si es una monada!

Mayu suspiro. Estos Gryffindors no tenían remedio, aún no comprendía como había tantos de ellos vivos y correteando por el mundo mágico, totalmente indemnes. Debía ser esa inacabable buena suerte que iba con ellos a todos lados... Ojala se les acabara pronto, el mundo seria un lugar más tranquilo con unos cuantos Gryffindors menos.

-Porque es una cría -comenzó a hablar muy despacio como si se dirigiera a un niño- Y seguro que el resto de la manada estará por aquí cerca, y créeme cuando te digo que no les hará ninguna gracia encontrarle en tus brazos.

Nariko se puso colorada y solo dijo ¡Ooops!. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria las otras dos chicas habrían puesto los ojos en blanco, literalmente. Típico comportamiento Gryffindor: actuar primero y pensar en las consecuencias después. En ese momento empezaron a oírse cascos de caballo, Mayu le arrebató la cría de centauro a Nariko y se volvió hacia las chicas.

-Largaos- susurró -Antes de que lleguen

-Pero… -comenzó Silver, no pensaba dejar a su hermana sola

-Nada de peros, ¡Largaos!

-¡No vamos a dejarte aquí sola! -exclamó Nariko.

-Ahora no es momento de heroicidades -siguió Mayu- Están a punto de llegar ¡Marchaos!

Silver miró a su hermana por encima de la cabeza de Nariko, en ese instante salían entre sus labios un par de colmillos relucientes mientras la miraba enfadada. Mayu le sostuvo la mirada y enarco una ceja. La pelea silenciosa duro solo unos segundos, Silver retiro la mirada e hizo desaparecer sus colmillos, para después agarrar del brazo a Nariko y arrastrarla fuera del Bosque, Mayu era su hermana mayor, y como aun era menor de edad, debía mostrarle respeto y seguir sus ordenes, por difícil que fuera. Mayu había ganado, pero la cosa no quedaría así.

Pocos segundos después de que las dos chicas desaparecieran de su vista, empezó a notar que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Enseguida vio los causantes: un enorme grupo de centauros, que en esos instantes irrumpían en el claro donde estaba. Rápidamente rodearon a la chica que aun tenia a la cría en sus brazos.

-¡Nebel! -exclamó uno de ellos, haciendo que la cría saltara de los brazos de Mayu y trotara hasta él- ¿Qué hacías en los brazos de una humana como si fueras un vulgar gato? -La cría bajo la cabeza avergonzada mientras murmuraba: Lo siento, padre.

-¡Humana! -intervino otro centauro que parecía bastante anciano- Te has atrevido a poner tus manos sobre una cría con la intención de secuestrarla. -Mayu abrió la boca para protestar, pero el centauro no le dejo hablar.- Por tanto -continuó- se te condena a muerte.

Mayu se puso furiosa mientras maldecía el impulso Gryffindor que la había puesto en ese lugar. Tenia muy claro que si salía viva de esto, iba a tener una conversación muy seria con Nariko acerca de ir cogiendo animalitos "perdidos" por el bosque…

Los centauros empezaron a acercársele formando un círculo cada vez más pequeño, Mayu tragó saliva y sacó su varita. Sabía que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas, pero pensaba llevarse por delante tantos caballos parlantes como pudiera.

Uno de los centauros intentó atacarla, Mayu estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición cuando una flecha salió de la espesura y se clavó justo delante del centauro mientras una luz blanca empezaba a iluminarlo todo. La luz se hizo tan fuerte que llego a cegarles y cuando empezaron a acostumbrarse, Mayu vio que había una figura delante de ella, y si sus ojos no la engañaban, debía ser una elfa.

**I walk through the gardens**

(Camino a través de jardines)

**Of dying light**

(Del atardecer)

**And cross all the rivers**

(Y cruzo todos los ríos)

**Deep and dark as the night**

(Profundos y oscuros como la noche)

**Searching for a reason**

(Buscando una razón)

**Why time would've passed us by**

(Por la que el tiempo nos paso de largo)

Tindómiel había visto desplegarse la escena desde el flet, donde estaba oculta. Al principio, cuando las tres chicas habían entrado en el claro, se le había cortado la respiración. Una de ellas emitía un poder enorme y muy característico, un poder que podría haber reconocido en cualquier sitio: Uireb. El Caballero del Dragón era una de esas chicas y si sus sentidos no le engañaban, otra era su Protectora. El poder del Protector no destacaba tanto como el del Caballero, no era tan potente pero era igualmente inconfundible.

Le hubiera gustado dar un salto y aparecer delante de ellas, pero no podía, las dos chicas estaban acompañadas por una tercera, una humana, y ella no podía saber nada.

Tindómiel vio lo que hacían las tres chicas desde el flet y cuando vio que una de ellas enseñaba unos colmillos, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Uireb nunca podía reencarnarse en una persona corriente, ¡¡Nooo!! Siempre tenían que ser algo especial... en este caso, una vampira. Típico del Caballero hacer algo así. Cuando los centauros llegaron y rodearon a la reencarnación de su abuelo, la elfa se preocupó muchísimo.

Nunca había muerto un Protector antes que la reencarnación del Caballero, desde que éste había empezado a reencarnarse. Se rumoreaba que la propia esencia del Protector lo impedía, y que si alguna vez llegara a ocurrir el Caballero vagaría solo por toda la eternidad sufriendo un dolor insoportable. Tindómiel no sabía si esos rumores eran verdad, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Sacó una flecha de su carcaj y disparó hacia un centauro mientras bajaba del flet.

**I see through the darkness**

(Veo a través de la oscuridad)

**My way back home**

(Mi camino de vuelta a casa)

**The journey seems endless**

(El viaje parece interminable)

**But I'll carry on**

(Pero continuaré)

**The shadows will rise**

(Las sombras se levantaran)

**And they will fall**

(Y caerán)

**And our night drowns in dawn**

(Y nuestra noche se ahogara en el alba)

Todo quedó en silencio. No se oía ni el piar de los pájaros. De repente y todos a la vez los centauros se arrodillaron ante la elfa, mientras Mayu lo observaba totalmente estupefacta.

-Es un honor encontrarnos con un miembro de la Antigua Raza -dijo uno de los centauros.

-Pensaba que nadie en estas tierras recordaba a los elfos -replicó la elfa impasible- No os arrodilléis, levantaos.

-Vuestro pueblo forma parte de nuestras leyendas -admitió el centauro tras levantarse- ¿A que debemos vuestra presencia?

-A ésta chica -dijo Tindómiel volviéndose hacia Mayu- No podéis matarla.

-Pero ha intentado llevarse a uno de los nuestros -argumentó el ser. De repente un centauro castaño salió del grupo y se abalanzo hacia Mayu, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, una bola de fuego le golpeo el pecho.

-Tengo que acordarme de darle las gracias a Ellóith por enseñarme -murmuró la elfa antes de continuar en voz alta- ¿Alguien más? -Los centauros no respondieron pero tampoco abandonaron su postura agresiva.

-¿Por qué no podemos matarla? -preguntó al final el centauro que parecía ser el portavoz.

-Porque los Valar no quieren que muera –habló seria- Porque ella es la Protectora del Caballero del Dragón.

Mayu que hasta entonces había permanecido impasible, levantó una ceja. No sabía quien demonios era esa elfa ni de donde había salido, y mucho menos de que narices estaba hablando, pero si la sacaba de una pieza de este embrollo tampoco se iba a quejar. Al oír las palabras de la elfa los centauros se habían reunido en asamblea para decidir que hacer.

-Yo creo que deberíamos matarla -dijo uno.

-¿No has tenido bastante con una quemadura Fate? -se burló otro.

-No es momento para discutir -intervino el centauro más mayor- ¿Qué dicen las estrellas?

-Saturno brilla mucho, Chronos -dijo otro- ya lo sabe. Creo que deberíamos dejarla irse, además si es verdad que es la Protectora…

Chronos asintió: No es buena idea provocar la ira de los Valar, y menos aún la del Caballero del Dragón. El centauro se volvió hacia Tindómiel y tras hacer una reverencia se fue sin decir nada más, seguido por el resto del grupo.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido de la vista, Tindómiel se volvió para mirar a Mayu con detenimiento, parecía tener un espíritu fuerte y mucha fuerza de voluntad, aparte de algo de valentía y buen corazón. La elfa esbozó una media sonrisa, sabía que la chica iba a necesitar todas esas cualidades.

-Gracias -dijo Mayu- Aunque no he entendido porque me has salvado la vida.

-Considéralo como una promesa que le hice a alguien -contestó Tindómiel encogiéndose de hombros. De repente, se puso a buscar en su bolsa, ante la mirada curiosa de Mayu y sacó un paquete pequeño envuelto en una tela gris brillante.- Toma, esto te pertenece -dijo la elfa entregándoselo. Mayu lo cogió y desenvolvió la suave tela. Se encontró con un colgante de plata, aunque bastante extraño: una mezcla de estrella y corazón. Levantó la vista sin comprender.- Póntelo -la animó Tindómiel- Es tuyo.

Mayu se lo puso, cuando el colgante tocó su piel, le recorrió un escalofrío; la sensación era complicada de describir, pero se parecía mucho a la que había tenido esa mañana cuando se había levantado, aunque era más intensa. Era como si hubiera recuperado una parte de su ser, era la sensación de estar completa por primera vez. Miró a la elfa, sorprendida.

-Ya te dije que te pertenecía -sonrió Tindómiel. La elfa observó a Mayu durante unos segundos antes de ponerse seria.- Si alguna vez tienes el impulso de regalarle el colgante a alguien, hazlo -dijo mirándola a los ojos con total seriedad- Prométeme que lo harás. -Mayu asintió. No entendía nada, pero suponía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por alguien que le había salvado la vida.

-Lo prometo -dijo Mayu y alzó una ceja al ver como la elfa se relajaba y volvía a sonreír- Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso del Caballero del Dragón?

-El caballero del Dragón habrá pasado a ser una leyenda lo mismo que lo somos los elfos -dijo la elfa con una sonrisa un tanto amarga- Busca en la Biblioteca del castillo o pregunta a algún profesor, necesitaría mucho tiempo para explicártelo y tiempo es algo que no tengo. Pero tienes que saber que tú eres la encargada de protegerle.

La elfa sonrió de forma triste y se volvió para irse. Podría explicárselo si, pero no creía que fuera capaz. No sin llorar hasta caer rendida y no podía permitirse eso, aun no, quizás algún día... Tindómiel empezó a caminar hacia el bosque.

-¿Y como sabré quien es? -preguntó Mayu.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento -contesto Tindómiel girando la cabeza para mirarla antes de adentrarse en el bosque. Volvía a Valinor.

Mayu se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido la elfa mientras pensaba en lo raros que eran esos seres. Al cabo de un rato suspiro y se dirigió hacia el castillo mientras jugaba con su nuevo colgante. Quizás iba siendo hora de hacer una visita a la Biblioteca…

**The**** Shadows**

(Las Sombras)

**They rise and and they fall**

(Se levantaran y caerán)

**Yeah**

(Si)

**And our night drowns in dawn**

(Y nuestra noche se ahogara en el alba)

**---Fin del Side Story---**

Lyric by: **HIM**. Song: **The Path**.

**Clabbert** (Según "**Animales Fantásticos & Donde Encontrarlos**"): Clasificación del Ministerio: XX. Criatura que vive en los árboles. Por su aspecto parece el cruce entre un mono y una rana. Originario de Sudamérica, se ha exportado a todo el mundo. La piel, suave y desprovista de pelo, es verde jaspeada, y tiene membranas entre los dedos de manos y pies; los brazos y las piernas son largos y flexibles, lo que permite al Clabbert balancearse entre las ramas con la agilidad de un orangután. Tiene unos cuernos cortos en la cabeza, y una boca ancha que parece sonreír todo el rato y está llena de dientes afilados. El Clabbert se alimenta principalmente de lagartos y pájaros pequeños. La Característica mas distintiva de esta criatura es una gran pústula en medio de la frente que se vuelve roja y luminosa cuando advierte algún peligro.

**Flet: **Es una plataforma construida en un árbol (la típica casa de árbol de cualquier niño).

**Nota de la beta Silver**: Jajajajaja me hace ilusión ser la beta del Side Story … OH! Pero que canción tan bonita!! (y con esta ya llevamos 3 de HIM XD)… y nunca os habíais preguntado porque Tindómiel sabe tantas cosas sobre el colgante, el Caballero y el Protector? Ais… me encanta como ha quedado, y bueno, se nota que las betas son las protas en este caso ne? XD Y yo soy una Vampi!! Siempre me han encantado los vampiros, son de mis personajes favoritos!! Y además soy el Caballero del Dragón!! (Que conste que no he intervenido en nada en lo que está escrito, excepto para betear… yo no decidí quien hacía qué en ninguno de los casos!) Jajajaja por si alguien lo dudaba, en el fic Ilfirin tiene mi personalidad… así que podéis ver que no estoy bien de la cabeza XDD! Nótese la aparición de Nebel… de ahí que cuando ve a Tindómiel en el bosque, la reconozca! Bueno, Mayu es mi hermana… desde el día que la conocí, al igual que Mereth! Gracias por tan maravilloso regalo! Eres un sol! Y a ver si puedo convencer a las otras betas de que me escriban algún que otro Side mas… tendré que pensar sobre los temas a tratar… hum… -Silver con voz pastelosa- Naaaaaar cariñooooo!! Tengo una idea para tiiii!! XDDDDD Kissins!

**Nota de la escritora Mereth:** Hola!! Que os ha parecido? La idea me vino a la cabeza cuando leí por primera vez el encuentro entre Ilfi y los centauros y no me dejo en paz hasta que la escribí. XD Lo que dice Sil es cierto, no la deje leerlo hasta que estuvo terminado del todo (quería que fuera una sorpresa), pero para mí era evidente desde el principio que ella debía ser el Caballero del Dragón y Mayu su protectora. XD Lo de ser una vampira llego después. ¿Por qué Mayu su protectora? Porque para mí la relación entre Caballero y Protector tiene que ser una relación de amor, pero hay distintos tipos de amor y hasta ahora solo habíamos visto el de pareja (admitámoslo que por algo esto es un Snarry) y yo quería poner otros distintos: el de dos buenos amigos, el de dos hermanas...

Por si alguien tiene curiosidad por saber cuando despertó Silver (no voy en principio a continuar el Side Story) fue a los 21 años tras un ataque de cazavampiros que acabo con la mitad de su familia. Si alguna beta quiere continuarlo adelante :P. Bueno pos na espero que os haya gustado y que el resto de betas no me maten ahora porque Silver las vaya a obligar a escribir Side. Besos!!

**Clau**** de Snape**: Díganme si no ha estado genial. Mereth se merece una ovación cerrada jijijiji Y es que nos ha "paseado" por diversos estados de ánimo. Primero, con la tristeza de Tindómiel al tener que cumplir con el encargo, y después por la risa con lo de las chicas en el bosque jajajaja ¡Es que sobre todo esa parte ha estado muy buena! En fin... ¿Y ven que soy famosa? jajajaja Otra cosa más: Por si no se dieron cuenta, hay varios detalles importantes en este side (léanlo de nuevo por si no me creen jajajaja). Okis, suficiente por hoy. Un beshito a tods.

**Vanna**: No se os hace raro?? Bueno, a vosotros quiza no tanto, pero a una servidora... no veas. jejeje. El dia menos pensado, hasta me pongo a escribir yo! jusjus. Y bueno, bonita historia, eh! Y esta Tindo, tan diferente a la que conocemos, con esa tristeza... pobrecita! Y Silver! Nada mas y nada menos que Caballero del Dragon, y vampiresa. Anda que no apunta alto, ni nada, la chica. Por cierto, queremos Heartagram ya! Si es que aqui todo tiene su porque, por si no lo sabiais... Por cierto, señora vampiresa, mira que eres... Como se te ocurre dejarlos tanto tiempo con la intriga?? Insomnes los hallo por eso de no saber que pasará con Sev... Buff... busco mi neurona, la has visto??. Esto de estar todo el dia en class y en practicas, me mataaa. Y mañ, mas y mejor. Y pasado, al campo a por plantitas. . Es que Eru no se compadece de mi....???

**Kina**: Vaya ideas d bombero q tiene esta familia mía… q sólo a ellas se les ocurre hacer un Side con TODAS en él!! XDDD La verdad es q me ha impresionado cómo Mereth ha logrado meternos a todas… ha sido genial ver a Khari d maestra jajaja!! Y… bueno… q queréis q os diga… ha dejado a las Gryffindor x los suelos!! Y ahí me incluyo… la verdad es q para mi sería d lo más natural echarme a gritar "yo quiero uno!!" al ver un hipogrifo, pq realmente quiero uno!! XDD Y bueno, ha estado genial. Me he echado unas cuantas risas y casi unas lágrimas pero bue, x eso me gusta :P

**Mayu**: Weeeeeee!! Un side y encima precioso!! E de confesar que no sabia nada de esto hasta que estubo acabado y asi mismo e de reconocer el gran trabajo de mereth. Casi no e tenido que betear nada, la chica se lo curra que da gusto. En cuanto a matarla por tener que escribir un side.... pues depende del side que me toque y la inspiración que tenga ese dia XD Es broma jamas haria daño a una de mis hermanas... no me mireis asi.. ya se que como protectora le ago "daño" a Sil, pero contando que eso sucede cuando no quiere vivir y mas y que quereis que os diga encima tener que matar a una hermana bien amada no se quien sufre más la verdad U no creo ni que fuese capaz de hacerlo sinceramente U aish, en fins.... Ya tengo ganas de ver el side que sil le habra encargado a Nar del cual no me quieren contar nada.. aish... Venga, nos vemos en el pox capi

**Khari**: Holaaaaa!! jajaja... hoy no estoy para comentar un capi de Silver, sino un Side... jiji... me ha hecho mucha gracia leerlo... sobretodo cuando empecé a ver que estabamos todas y cada una de las betas! jiji... si he de ser sincera me ha hecho mucha ilusión... Lo que me hace pensar que yo tb debo comenzar a calentarme la cabeza para escribir el que prometí... Ohhh... realmente me ha encantado, sobretodo el que haya sido Silver el Caballero del Dragon... y encima vampiresa! jajajaja... con lo que le gustan los vampiros, no me extraña nada que haya sido puesta como una ... y bueno, aunque digamos que los centauros son un poco radicales, no está nada mal la escena. Me ha gustado eso de la bola de fuego... se podrá aprender en un libro? Si es así quiero aprenderlo!!! Venga, un beso a todos y hasta la próxima!

**Y vamos con los reviews del capítulo 15!!**

**Mereth**: Como siempre la primera! Y es que este sitio no te lo quita nadie!! XDD Pq será? XD. Jajajaja se te hace raro leerte en medio de un capi? Y que pasa si el capi lo has escrito tu? XDDD. Lo se, lo se… es triste y deprimente, pero creo que no hace falta recordar mi estado de animo cuando lo escribí. Jajajaja ale, ve a cenar… que se que hoy fijo que tbn vas tarde XDD. Kiss

**Pupi****-Chan:** Gracias! XDDD Lo siento, el dejarlo en ese punto, son libertades de la autora… y bueno, suelo hacerlo bastante a menudo XD. Jejeje que te hace creer que Sev va a volver? Si… me habían pedido muy fervorosamente que saliera el hombre, y como yo lo hago todo por mis betas… :P. Siento que por el momento no sea el 16 y no sepas que va a pasar… pero este tbn es muy buen "capi". Kiss

**Fenyx**: Olas! Para mi las semanas pasan volando… y casi no me da tiempo a escribir TToTT. Esto… lo de la post data… a que te refieres con "man"? Kiss

**Miranda Evans**: Ala! Jajajaja no eres muy partidaria de Sev? Y eso? Como estáis tan convencidos que va a volver? XDDD Gracias. Kiss

**DarkMod****-Luna**: Soy MUY mala… así que me alegraste el día con eso xDD… sip, un Side… un muy buen Side… y si, en 15 días descubriréis lo que va a pasar con Sev… Bueno, la verdad es que yo tpco lloré al escribirlo (es que mayoritariamente fue en un tren lleno de gente… y :P). Jajajaja me gustan estas amenazas… aunque ya tengo a una chica que me quiere matar, y ella sabe donde vivo y tal… jajajaja. Kiss

**Perla**: Jajajaja espero que no hayas llorado con el Side XDDD… a mi me parece muy gracioso… con el 16? Hum… quizá si llores, pero lo veo difícil xD. La mafia de lo mejor del Yaoi? Y que parejas interesantes tenéis en esa mafia? Uf… me costó leer el review por las silabas separadas… pero weno xD. Kiss

**Blackwell**: Jajajajajajaja es doloroso contener las lagrimas… mejor dejarlas fluir, pq si no entonces sueles encontrarte mal… pero es que Sev está muerto! Abandonó su cuerpo!! Y eso de un método… jajajajaja ya vereis XDD. Kiss

**Nelly Esp**: Olas! Si, sabrás el pq Siri está ahí… pero en el 16… No, no! La reacción de Hermi es la que tendría una chica que va a perder su mejor amigo y solo ella puede impedirlo… aunque eso provocaría un gran dolor para ambos. Kiss

**Llunaa**: Gracies! Si, se que es un capi trist… pero es perfecte per alliberar tensió… i al final sols estar rient i plorant a la vegada XD. Jajajaja com es que nomes us heu fixat en la reacció de la Hermi? I a mi que m'agrada mes la de la Minni… Aixo de'n Rems i la Tindo… jijijiji ells tb tenen el seu propi "final"… Kiss

**Mariet**** Malfoy**: Jajajajajajajajajajaja de verdad estabas en el trabajo de tu madre cuando lo leíste? Jajajaja y dices que les contaste el fic y ellos tbn lloraron?! XDDDD Que weno! Pronto sabréis que decisión tomó Sev… La verdad es que el trozo de Siri me salió del alma! XDDD. Kiss

**Wiz323**: Bones! Coi… que aplicada, a mi l'angles tb m'agrada molt… i no exactament pq XD… pero ha arribat un moment en que em costa traduir paraules o frases al catala/castella… pq simplement ja tenen un significat per si soles que jo entenc pero que no se com explicar XDD. Ara ja entenc l'idioma per si sol… es haches el punt en que representa que realment estas aprenent una llengua. Jajajajajaja si t'expliques la de series obertes que tinc xDDD… en tinc mes d'obertes que pas mes d'acabades, i no son poques XDD. Siii!! 2 setmanes i al salo!! YAY!! Si, aixo de que son animes i que no tenen cos… es que volia que s'entengues el concepte aquest… está fet expressament XD. I com saps que en Sevy tornara? Jajajajaja amb la questió nº1 encertes XD (pero no ho diguis a ningu xD). Tranquila, la depre va durar 3 dies, exactament el que vaig tardar a escriure el primer tros del capi. JAJAJAJAJa es que en Valo es molt mes mono xDDD. JAJAJAJAJA dius que no vas plorar a Love Actually? Oooohhh, jo vaig muntar un drama al cine XDD… i es que el personatje de l'Alan Rickman ((Sevy) que per cert es deia Harry XDD i estava casat amb la Emma Thompson (Trelawney)), es el que te la historia mes trista XD. A veure si avui no arriba amb retard! Kiss

**The**** Angel of the Dreams**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no lloraste, pero te emocionaste con Tindómerel y Siri? xDDD. Jijijijiji ya veremos que decide Sev XD. Y eso de la doble personalidad? Te ha salido ahora, o siempre la has tenido? XDD. Kiss

**Marla**: Sip, Sev tiene la oportunidad de regresar, pero solo él sabe lo que hará (bueno, yo tbn lo se XD)… mmm… lo de Siri no te lo puedo contestar, pq ya viene en el 16 XD. Kiss

**Jarlaxe****-Bregan**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tranquilo que Eru no va dando tiquets de resurrección xD… Ale, pa que no te quejes, hay una pareja (algo rara, pero) hetero al fin y al cabo XD. JAJAJAJA eso del rollo salvaje y la elfita XDD, por Eru! Como me he reido! xDDD Kiss

**Nariko**: Bones wapa! Si bue… aquesta setmana se m'ha tornat a oblidar XDD. Que coi! Que en Siri tb sta mort! XDD. Gracies gracies! Ja saps que les frases de'n Siri em van sortir del cor XD. Ale! Kiss

**Chibi****-Kaise**: Oh! Lloraste de verdad? : ) que monos sois : )! Me encanta que me leáis y os emocionéis. Jijiji el chocolate siempre va bien… y el trozo de Siri es para aligerar la tensión del capi XD. Sev tomará su propia decisión. Kiss

**Kendra**** Duvoa**: Con lo corto que es tu revi… me ha encantado : ). Eso de ese triste y extraño destino : ). Nope, Siri no es un fantasma, es una alma que no ha encontrado su camino. Kiss

**Paula Moonlight**: JAJAJAJA Oh! Que diferencia! No matarme, pero hacerme un gran daño! XDDD. Jijijiji Sev tomará su propia decisión… Sip, Sev está dudando al final del capítulo, y jajajaja gracias por decir que sorprendo al personal xD. Lo de Siri y Tindómerel se explica en el 16 :P. Kiss

**Mayu (aka el caso aparte):** Olas cariño! XD. Lo siento, pero creo que no haré mas así xDD… y lo del Side… estoy esperando el mail XD. Kiss

**Andry**** Black**: Jijijijijiji si bueno, el gusanillo que está carcomiendo a Sev sobre que decisión tomar XDD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss

**Wlrine**: Lo siento… no quería deprimirte mas de lo que ya stabas ;-;… gracias por decir que soy buena : ), y Sev tomará su propia decisión. Que desenlace?! XDDD Pero si el fic solo acaba de empezar! No hemos ni llegado a la verdadera chicha!! XDDD. Kiss

**Almudena Black**: Gracias : ) me contenta que os guste como escribo : ). Sigue leyendo! Kiss

Bueno, y aquí se terminan por hoy! Buff! XDDD Espero que tbn me dejéis reviews en el Side… pq a la verdadera escritora de este "bonus" le harán ilusión!!

Kiss,

**Sil**


	18. Chapter 16: Rebirth

**Capítulo 16: Rebirth**

El alba se acercaba, y con ella Severus sintió como la elfa Tindómerel también lo hacía. Su presencia era bastante abrumadora, no como la de Black, débil y poco poderosa.

-Severus, no debes juzgar por el poder que desprende su alma… si no por su corazón –el hombre no contestó- has tomado una decisión, ¿Verdad? –solo asintió, antes de volver a ocultar la cabeza contra sus rodillas- muy bien, si así lo quieres… así será, acabas de decidir el destino del Caballero y el de parte de la humanidad –lo miró con algo de pena- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-Estoy mas que seguro –salió de su pensamiento en dirección a la elfa

-De acuerdo, lo dispondré todo –y entonces desapareció, llevándose a Sirius con ella

Severus siguió en la misma posición, echando vistazos de vez en cuando hacia Ilfirin y a su cuerpo sin vida. Si, esa era la decisión correcta, y no se arrepentiría nunca de haberla tomado. Muchas horas después, cuando el sol ya empezaba a rozar su punto máximo, sintió una gran presencia, una combinación de poder, sabiduría y gran fuerza. Nada que hubiera sentido antes podía compararse a aquello que estaba experimentando. Tuvo que ponerse de pie, aunque no tenía cuerpo para hacerlo. Apareció Tindómerel y su acompañante. Si la elfa era simplemente bella, su acompañante no se podía comparar, no tenía palabras para describirlo, era sencillamente divino.

-Poderoso Mandos –habló con respeto, con el respeto que deben tratarse a los mayores, sabios y poderosos- él es Severus… él es el elegido –el maravilloso ser lo miró, tan intensa era su mirada, que tuvo que apartar la vista, pero seguía sin pronunciar palabra- por favor Gran Señor… podéis hacerlo, vos sois el único –se arrodillo ante el ser

-Severus es tu nombre –habló con voz profunda- y dices ser el escogido por el Caballero del Dragón, para pasar la eternidad con él –el hombre no sabía que decir, era demasiado abrumador- no voy a hacerlo, él no es digno de tal honor –le dijo a Tindómerel

-Mi señor, por favor –ya no se podía inclinar mas- él es el elegido… la profecía lo decía… el primero y único en su estirpe que tenía que morir antes que el Caballero… poderoso Mandos, solo vos tenéis el poder

-No, no reúne las cualidades

-Mandos, vuestro nombre me inspira terror y respeto –habló de repente Severus con la cabeza inclinada- vos sois uno de los padres de este extraordinario ser –señaló a Ilfirin, que seguía protegiendo con su cuerpo al de Severus- vos sois el único que puede devolverle la felicidad, vos sois el único que puede devolverme a su lado –lo miró directamente a los ojos- no es un cualquiera, es la felicidad de vuestro hijo de lo que estamos hablando… ¿quizá no le queréis? –bajó la cabeza, y se posó a sus pies- mi señor, quizá sea indigno ante vuestros ojos, pero él me eligió, el destino me eligió… Ilúvatar es el único con poder suficiente para discernir el final, el poderoso Ilúvatar será el único que nos podrá separar –levantó la cabeza para mirar al bello ser- vos sois el único con poder para devolverme, pero Ilúvatar es el único que me separará de él –Tindómerel lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero en los labios de Mandos, apareció una sonrisa

-Serás el segundo y último al que conceda el volver a la vida… pero tu cuerpo no vivirá tanto como el suyo –se refería al de Harry- también lo arreglaremos, enviaré a una hermana con un regalo que no deberás quitarte

-Si mi señor, muchas gracias… os estaré eternamente agradecido, y nunca en la vida le dejaré solo, ya que sin él, mi vida no tendría sentido –inclinó su cabeza tanto como pudo

-Volveré a bajar cuando sea el momento –dijo antes de desaparecer. Entonces Tindómerel se levantó y se acercó a Severus

-¿Cómo sabías lo que tenías que decir? –seguía sorprendida- ¿Cómo conoces a Eru?

-No lo sé, las palabras fluían sin siquiera pensarlas –tampoco recordaba muy bien lo que acababa de decir, la elfa le sonrió.

-Está claro, eres el elegido… solo alguien de tus características podría haber recordado esto –le tocó el brazo con cariño- tienes la luz de Eärendil que te iluminará cuando el camino sea oscuro –le cogió la mano con delicadeza- no dejes que nade te quite tan maravilloso regalo

-¿Que quieres…

-No necesitas comprender ahora –le sonrió misteriosamente- no te separes de tu cuerpo, voy a buscar a Sirius

Y desapareció. Severus miró, aun no teniendo ojos, el lugar en el que la elfa había desaparecido. Giró la vista hacia Ilfirin y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, esta noche volveremos a estar juntos

--------------------------------

Aparecieron junto a Ilfirin en el Gran Comedor, donde la tristeza era visible en todos los rostros. Tindómerel que había vuelto con un, algo mareado Sirius, le contó que él no tenía derecho de ver al Valar del Destino, porque su presencia podría haberle hecho desaparecer. Mientras el hombre descansaba junto al lago, la elfa le contó que le había pasado a Sirius al llegar: no había aparecido en una de las estancias de Mandos, como era lo normal, si no que había aparecido directamente en el plano de las almas, el único lugar desde el que se puede vislumbrar el mundo y sus habitantes, y todo a consecuencia de ese velo. Había estado vagando mucho tiempo, siguiendo a Harry, intentando hablar con él… no aceptaba su muerte, no lo comprendía. Tindómerel, le había ofrecido mostrarle el camino para que pudiera descansar por fin, pero él se había negado. Diciendo que pensaba seguir en este plano, hasta poder ver como su ahijado y Remus eran felices, así que lo tomó bajo su cuidado, hasta día de hoy.

-… le advertí que posiblemente iba a sufrir si se quedaba –habló acariciando distraídamente el pelo de Sirius, que se había quedado dormido en su regazo- pero dijo que le daba igual –sonrió con pena- también le advertí que cuando mi hermana abandonara la vida, yo iba a seguirla, ya que nuestro vinculo es tan fuerte, que ni la muerte nos puede separar –miró al hombre ante si- pero me dijo que me seguiría –calló un momento- mi hermana y Remus serán muy felices, y vivirán una larga vida, mas de lo que esperan, pero tendrán que separarse un día… un triste día, en que Remus morirá, y mi hermana lo seguirá poco después, muriendo de tristeza –en los ojos de la elfa se podían ver brillantes lagrimas- y entonces ella y yo volveremos a reunirnos, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado –sonrió sin poder evitar que las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, cayeran por sus bellas mejillas

Severus no supo, ni pudo decir nada, él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de temas. Solo giró la cabeza para mirar a Ilfirin: él podía volver, él iba a volver, tenía una segunda oportunidad, y por nada del mundo iba a desaprovecharla, él no iba a morir, él vería la eternidad, junto a ese gran ser. Junto a Harry.

Volvió al presente al sentir como la mano de Tindómerel le tocaba el brazo. Ilfirin estaba hablando con Tindómiel, no faltaba mucho para que pudiera volver, aunque aun no sabía como iba a hacerlo.

--------------------------------

Tindómiel sonrió, si, ella había visto la muerte de Severus, pero algo en su interior le había avisado que aun no estaba todo perdido. Se giró para poder mirar a Remus con una sonrisa.

-Remus –susurró tan bajo como pudo- cuando todo esto termine, voy a pronunciar mis votos para unirme a ti –le rozó la mano- cuando Severus vuelva a nacer, nos uniremos –sonrió mas ampliamente, antes de salir corriendo del Gran Comedor, en una dirección que solo ella conocía

Ilfirin miró a su "publico", había demasiada gente, demasiados ojos y orejas indeseados… tenía que hacer algo. Levantó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, casi tocando las puntas de sus largos cuernos, cerró los ojos y empezó un antiguo cántico en lengua antigua, que no había sido utilizada en la tierra durante millones de años: la de sus padres. Bajó los brazos de repente, cruzándolos sobre su pecho, y abrió los ojos: una gran onda de energía golpeó a todos los "invitados al funeral" del profesor y quedaron sin sentido en sus respectivas sillas. Solo quedó consciente uno de los humanos: Remus Lupin.

Ilfirin empezó a sonreír sinceramente, con los ojos centelleando de felicidad. El Caballero se quitó la capa y el protector de hombros de repente, revelando su torso, totalmente desnudo. Extrañas marcas negras le recorrían estomago, brazos y espalda, formando dibujos tribales, dándole aspecto de poder y respeto. Pronunció extrañas palabras y de su espalda salieron unas bellas y enormes alas rojas, parecidas a la de un dragón, dándole aun un aspecto más impresionante.

Tindómiel llegó poco después, con un largo vestido azul que brillaba a cada paso, su corona de mithril en el pelo, y un brillante colgante plateado encima del pecho. Atravesó el Gran Comedor con expresión de concentración, no parecía importarle que solo Ilfirin y Remus estuvieran despiertos.

_-Tindómerel –_habló en su mente-_ hermana, gemela de mi alma, gemela de mi poder, gemela de mi sangre… permíteme hablar, permíteme pedir un favor, un último favor... _

_ -Tindómiel –_le contestó una voz en su cabeza-_ sé lo que quieres… sé lo que desean, y Mandos, gran Valar del Destino, se lo ha concedido… Ilfirin debe preparar el receptáculo y debe darle el aire de la vida_

Tindómiel miró al Caballero y le sonrió, todo iba a salir bien, solo necesitaban insuflar de nuevo vida al cuerpo de Severus. Le transmitió la respuesta que le había dado su hermana.

-¿Cómo voy a darle vida al cuerpo? –preguntó a la elfa, que respondió con un encogimiento de hombros- no tengo tanto poder como para poder revivir a los muertos

Igualmente probó con varios hechizos antiguos que había aprendido durante sus largos años. Nada parecía dar un resultado aparente, y se les estaba terminando el tiempo. El alma de Severus no podía estar más de un día fuera del cuerpo, o nunca podría volver a habitarlo.

-_No Ilfirin, así no lo conseguirás_ –habló la voz de Harry, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento- _debes darle el aire de la vida_ –susurró- _déjame tomar el control, y yo lo haré. _

Ilfirin cerró los ojos y dejó de controlar el cuerpo, al abrirlos de nuevo, estos ya no tenían la pupila vertical, como los dragones, sino redonda: Harry había tomado el control de ese impresionante cuerpo. Miró a Tindómiel quien le sonrió antes de asentir. Entonces pasó la vista al cuerpo sin vida de Severus, su Severus, que raro sonaba pensar eso… se acercó a él, inclinando su cuerpo, el largo pelo resbaló a los lados de su cara, protegiéndolo de miradas indiscretas. Se acercó al rostro del profesor cerrando los ojos lentamente, y sin llegar a unir sus bocas, le pasó algo de su aire, sopló en sus labios, le insufló el aire de la vida. El cuerpo, por si solo tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y entonces comenzó a respirar regularmente. Eso no quería decir que estuviera vivo, simplemente el receptáculo volvía a estar a punto para albergar el alma.

Ilfirin tomó el control de nuevo, le acarició el rostro a Severus, que ahora realmente parecía dormido y después de apartarse el pelo de la cara, fijó su vista en Tindómiel.

-_Hermana_ –habló nuevamente desde su mente_- el cuerpo vuelve a vivir, ahora ya solo falta el alma_

_ -Lo sé, pero el Gran Mandos aun no ha bajado_ –contestó Tindómerel con voz llena de preocupación

--------------------------------

Tindómerel miró preocupada a Severus, quizá el Valar del Destino había cambiado su opinión.

-Tindómerel, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo puedo volver a mi cuerpo?

Cuando Harry le había devuelto el aire para respirar, al cuerpo. Severus había notado como su pecho se hinchaba de repente, realmente se sentía vivo, pero… sin su cuerpo, no iba a vivir de verdad.

-No lo sé –la elfa estaba al borde del llanto- de verdad que no lo sé -Faltaban pocos minutos para que hiciera un día entero que el alma de Severus estaba fuera de su cuerpo, y entonces sería demasiado tarde- Dijo que vendría… dijo que iba a bajar cuando fuera el momento… los Valar cumplen sus promesas. Siempre

De repente notaron como se acercaba, Mandos estaba a punto de aparecer, podían sentirlo, podían notarlo, y en ese momento, ya podían verlo. Estaba enfrente del profesor de pociones.

-Severus, solo hay una manera de que puedas volver a tu cuerpo, y es si alguien vuelve a introducirte en él… alguien que esté vivo –habló con seriedad- mi hijo no puede alojarte, ya que su cuerpo está compartido por dos almas, no podría albergar una tercera –miró a Tindómerel- tendrá que ser tu hermana, pero no hay tiempo de avisarla -El Valar se acercó a Severus, aun no teniendo cuerpo para hacerlo, y entonces, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó entre sus brazos, y de repente, ambos desaparecieron.

--------------------------------

Tindómiel cayó al suelo de repente, se había desmayado. Ilfirin llegó rápidamente a su lado, al igual que Remus, que traía una cara de grave preocupación.

-¿Que ha pasado? –preguntó al Caballero del Dragón

-No tengo respuesta a tu pregunta.

Un leve parpadeo les indicó que volvía a despertarse, miró primero a Remus, que le sonrió, y luego a Ilfirin, que la miraba con preocupación. Para sorpresa de ambos hombres, la mujer elfa abrazó al Caballero, tenía una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, pero no pronunció palabra. El licántropo frunció el ceño, pero aun así, la ayudó a levantarse. Entonces miró el cuerpo de Severus, se acercó a él con cuidado, le tocó el brazo, pasó su mano por encima del pecho del hombre, y de repente se inclinó para besarlo, el largo pelo de la elfa les dio intimidad, pero tanto Ilfirin como Remus lo vieron. El hombre-lobo se sintió muy dolido, mucho mas de lo que se había sentido nunca, prácticamente le había roto el corazón. Abandonó el comedor por una de las puertas laterales, solo usadas por los profesores. Cuando hubo desaparecido tras ella, Tindómiel cayó desfallecida encima del cuerpo del hombre al que acababa de besar. Unos brazos la rodearon, pero no eran los de Ilfirin, sino los de Severus. Éste, parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir sus ojos negros.

-Estoy de vuelta –habló con voz ronca, pero con una sincera sonrisa

Ilfirin tomó el cuerpo de la elfa entre sus brazos con cariño y delicadeza antes de sonreírle al profesor de pociones.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, mi Protector –dijo con enorme felicidad- _Remus, vuelve al Gran Comedor, por favor_ –llamó mentalmente al hombre-lobo

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el licántropo entrara con cara de tristeza. Paró en seco al ver como Severus estaba sentándose sobre el atril que pocos momentos antes, había sido su lecho funerario. El profesor lo miró, y por primera vez, le sonrió.

-Se… Severus…

-Hola Lupin –sonrió sinceramente- ya vuelvo a estar aquí.

Remus se acercó con pasos rápidos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le abrazó como a un hermano. El hombre de ojos negros se dejó rodear por el otro hombre, aunque él no se movió, aun estaba bastante cansado por la "vuelta".

-Remus, por favor –habló Ilfirin sonriendo- ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de Tindómiel? Solo necesita descansar un poco… -El hombre miró a Ilfirin a los ojos, y luego posó la vista sobre el cuerpo sin sentido de la elfa, el Caballero la tenía en brazos, se acercó a él. –Muchas gracias mi niña –susurró a la elfa, antes de besarle la frente. Luego le pasó el cuerpo a Remus, quien la cogió con todo el cuidado del mundo, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento

-Lupin –habló Severus- tuve que tomar su cuerpo para poder volver al mío, así que no confundas lo que has visto

Remus sonrió, solo había sido un malentendido, sintió una gran felicidad, y cuando recordó la promesa que le había hecho la mujer poco antes, se sintió aun mas feliz.

-Bueno –dijo de repente Severus- ¿Cuando piensas despertarlos? –preguntó con una sonrisita de superioridad en los labios

-Cuando lleguemos a tu habitación, y tu estés descansando –sentenció Ilfirin- además, Harry también necesita descansar… aun no nos hemos recuperado de lo que ha sucedido –sonrió de forma triste. Se acercó a Severus y le dio un beso en la frente- Me alegra que hayas vuelto

-Y yo de haberlo hecho

El Caballero del Dragón agarró a Severus por la cintura, pasándole este un brazo por encima de los hombros. Ambos anduvieron lentamente por el centro del Gran Comedor, hasta que Ilfirin se detuvo, bufando irónicamente.

-¡¡Que demonios!! –dijo de repente, antes de desaparecer.

Remus había visto toda la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Esos dos estaban destinados a estar siempre juntos, y no sabía cuanta razón tenía... Miró de nuevo a Tindómiel y sonrió, le dio un beso y salió del Gran Comedor, dejando una estancia llena de cuerpos inconscientes.

Ilfirin y Severus llegaron a la habitación del último, los ojos del profesor prácticamente cerrados. El Caballero sonrió y lo ayudó a acomodarse en la enorme cama de la estancia. Severus con los ojos medio cerrados sonrió.

-Quieres que… -levantó ambas manos

Ilfirin asintió, y se tumbó en la cama, pero antes de que las manos del Protector lo tocaran, hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano. Había despertado a todos lo que seguían en el Gran Comedor, y además les había modificado la memoria, para que no recordaran porque habían ido al colegio esa noche. Severus entonces ayudó al Caballero a tomar su forma habitual, lo ayudó a volver a ser Harry, aunque siguió con el pelo largo. Ambos hombres se durmieron en poco rato.

--------------------------------

**There are things in life you'll learn and**

_(Hay cosas en esta vida que aprenderás y)_

**In time you'll see**

_(Con el tiempo verás)_

**Cause out there somewhere**

_(Porque ahí fuera en algún lugar)_

**It's all waiting**

_(Está esperando)_

**If you keep believing**

_(Si sigues creyendo)_

**So don't run, don't hide**

_(No huyas, no te escondas)_

**It will be all right**

_(Todo va a salir bien)_

**You'll see, trust me**

_(Ya lo verás, confía en mi)_

**I'll be there watching over you**

_(Estaré allí cuidándote) _

Remus llevó a Tindómiel a su habitación, ya que tampoco tenía muy claro donde dormía la elfa. La acomodó en su cama, era tan hermosa, parecía tan frágil, pero era tan sabia. Había visto tantas cosas, empezaba a dudar que ella quisiera quedarse con él, con él y su aburrida vida, sin nada que hacer… le apartó un mechón de pelo de su bellísimo rostro, sus orejas puntiagudas destacaban por encima del largo pelo rizado.

Se sentó en la butaca que tenía al lado de la cama para observarla, la tibia luz de la luna menguante le daba un brillo especial, su piel era suave y blanca, el pelo largo y rizado…

**Just take a look through my eyes**

_(Solo mira a través de mis ojos)_

**There's a better place**

_(Hay un lugar mejor)_

**Somewhere**** out there**

_(En algún lugar ahí fuera)_

**Just take a look through my eyes**

_(Solo mira a través de mis ojos)_

**Everything changes**

_(Todo cambia)_

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

_(Te sorprenderá lo que vas a encontrar) _

**If you look through my eyes**

_(Si miras a través de mis ojos)_

Cuando despertó por la mañana, seguía en el sofá, pero Tindómiel no estaba en la cama. Se levantó frotándose los ojos con cuidado, buscó en las otras estancias de las habitaciones, pero tampoco la encontró. Era pronto, el sol aun no se había asomado, las últimas estrellas aun brillaban, aunque con pálida luz. ¿Dónde estás Tindómiel? Pensó con un deje de tristeza. Solo, volvía a estar solo…

La puerta de sus habitaciones se abrió revelando a la esplendorosa elfa, ya no llevaba el vestido azul, el vestido ceremonial, sino las ropas ajustadas de "batalla". No era una delicada elfa de los bosques, si no una poderosa guerrera que había vivido mucho tiempo. Tindómiel frunció el ceño al ver a Remus en ese estado de tristeza y melancolía.

-¿Te pasa algo Remus? –se acercó hasta el hombre con mirada preocupada en sus ojos- ¿Que sucede? ¿Algo va mal?

**There will be times on this journey**

_(Habrá ocasiones en este viaje)_

**All you'll see is darkness**

_(En que todo lo que veas será oscuridad)_

**Out there somewhere daylight finds you**

_(Fuera en algún sitio la luz te encontrará)_

**If you keep believing**

_(Si sigues creyendo)_

Remus la miró, era tan bella, tan perfecta. No le necesitaba, estaba claro que podía cuidarse ella sola, él solo sería una carga inútil, alguien que le robaría un precioso tiempo en su vida, y nada más. No podría seguirla, no podía ir donde ella… sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas… y de repente, su mano tan cálida, tan suave, tan bella, se posó sobre su rostro y le borró las lágrimas con sus largos dedos, mientras juntaba sus frentes.

-Remus, escúchame –susurró- se lo que estás pensando, y no debes… porque esta noche nos uniremos. Te elegí a ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, estabas destinado a ser mi compañero… largos años han pasado, pero por fin te he encontrado –sonrió- abre los ojos, Remus, abre los ojos y olvida esos pensamientos, porque solo traerán dudas a tu corazón

**So don't run, don't hide**

_(No huyas, no te escondas)_

**It will be all right**

_(Todo va a salir bien)_

**You'll see, trust me**

_(Ya lo verás, confía en mi)_

**I'll be there watching over you**

_(Estaré allí cuidándote) _

Remus abrió los ojos y vio las profundidades azules que eran los ojos de la elfa. Ella tenía razón, y lo sabía, sonrió con tristeza, era débil a los sentimientos, prácticamente su única debilidad. Tindómiel lo besó antes de separarse un poco de él.

**Just take a look through my eyes**

_(Solo mira a través de mis ojos)_

**There's a better place**

_(Hay un lugar mejor)_

**Somewhere**** out there**

_(En algún lugar ahí fuera)_

**Just take a look through my eyes**

_(Solo mira a través de mis ojos)_

**Everything changes**

_(Todo cambia)_

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

_(Te sorprenderá lo que vas a encontrar) _

**If you look through my eyes**

_(Si miras a través de mis ojos)_

-Remus, quiero que conozcas a alguien –habló la elfa con una gran emoción, mientras le cogía la mano al hombre-lobo. Tindómiel lo llevó hasta el exterior del castillo, y allí pudieron escuchar la mas bella de las voces, el bosque estaba en silencio, oyendo cantar a una mujer- ella es una Maië –habló mientras se acercaban- ha bajado desde Valinor para ver a Severus

**All the things that you can change**

_(Todas las cosas que puedes cambiar)_

**There's a meaning in everything**

_(Hay una razón en todo)_

**And you will find all you need**

_(Y encontrarás todo lo que necesites)_

**There's so much to understand**

_(Hay tanto que entender)_

Tindómiel lo guió por el bosque, la voz cada vez más cercana y maravillosa, parecía que realmente el bosque se hubiera clareado de repente, ya no parecía tan oscuro, sino lleno de vida y resplandeciente. Llegaron donde estaba la fuente de esa voz, y Remus quedó sin habla. Era más hermosa y bella que cualquier otra criatura que hubiera visto nunca, no existían en el mundo palabras para definir su hermosura, brillaba con una luz resplandeciente, en medio del oscuro claro del bosque. Ella los miró y les sonrió, pero las palabras no fueron necesarias. Ambos se arrodillaron ante ella, era mas sabia y vieja que Tindómiel e Ilfirin juntos, y allí se quedaron, oyéndola cantar, enseñando a los ruiseñores.

--------------------------------

Harry se despertó al sentir una gran presencia que llegaba al bosque prohibido. Miró a Severus, seguía dormido. Sonrió, estaba dormido, pero estaba vivo. Volvió su atención a la gran presencia, Tindómiel también la había notado, porque se dirigía al bosque.

-_Harry_ –habló Ilfirin en su mente- _ella es Melian, tan bella como Yavanna_ –suspiró con una sonrisa- _ha bajado desde Valinor… debe traer algo importante…_ -Harry se levantó, seguía llevando el pelo largo de Ilfirin y se estaba empezando a acostumbrar- ¿_Dejarás que hable con ella? ¿Me dejarás tomar el control de nuevo?_

_-¿Por que me lo preguntas? Puedes tomar el control siempre que lo deseas _

_ -No Harry, tienes que entender algo. Este es tu cuerpo, y tu debes controlarlo, yo soy el que te ha invadido, yo soy tu subordinado… únicamente tomó el control cuando tu lo pierdes, o cuando así lo deseas _–quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos

_-Te dejaré_ –sonrió- _porque no se como tendría que comportarme ante ella_

Harry se levantó y no se molestó en quitarse las ropas ceremoniales del Caballero. Miró a Severus de nuevo, seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero ya no estaba dormido.

**Just take a look through my eyes**

_(Solo mira a través de mis ojos)_

**There's a better place**

_(Hay un lugar mejor)_

**Somewhere**** out there**

_(En algún lugar ahí fuera)_

**Just take a look through my eyes**

_(Solo mira a través de mis ojos)_

**Everything changes**

_(Todo cambia)_

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

_(Te sorprenderá lo que vas a encontrar) _

-Severus –habló sonriendo- tenemos que bajar al bosque, así que ya puedes ir abriendo los ojos

El profesor abrió primero un ojo y lo miró. Entonces abrió el otro, los frotó con suavidad y con un ronco "buenos días" se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del chico, que ya ni le importaba que estuviera en su habitación y que lo hubiera visto dormir. Cuando Severus se hubo aseado, fue el turno de Harry para entrar. La poca costumbre de tener el pelo tan largo, hizo que tuviera que levarlo por partes, para asegurarse que quedaba limpio. Con un rápido hechizo, limpió de polvo las ropas ceremoniales, y volvió a ponérselas. También conjuró la capa roja que le cubría hasta el cuello, pero que le dejaba el pecho al descubierto.

-_Oye_ –dijo de repente- ¿_Como es que aun no nos hemos resfriado? Con el frío que hace fuera y nosotros paseando en tan poca ropa…_

_ -¡Por Eru!_ –se rió- _no soy tan inconsciente para ir paseando por ahí sin ropa… cada vez que tomó posesión del cuerpo, aplico un hechizo_ –sonrió pícaramente- _podríamos ir totalmente desnudos, y seguiríamos sin tener frío_

_ -¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!_ –se había puesto rojo como un tomate

**Just take a look through my eyes**

_(Solo mira a través de mis ojos)_

**There's a better place**

_(Hay un lugar mejor)_

**Somewhere**** out there**

_(En algún lugar ahí fuera)_

**Just take a look through my eyes**

_(Solo mira a través de mis ojos)_

**Everything changes**

_(Todo cambia)_

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

_(Te sorprenderá lo que vas a encontrar) _

**If you look through my eyes**

_(Si miras a través de mis ojos)_

Ambos se rieron mientras salían del baño, para encontrarse a Severus que iba con su acostumbrada túnica ancha y negra. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras hacía "ehem ehem" imitando a Umbridge. Severus levantó una ceja interrogante, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir nada, el chico con una sonrisa astuta, y un movimiento brusco con sus manos, le había cambiado de ropa. Ahora vestía una larga y brillante túnica de seda negra, bastante ceñida a su cuerpo, en las mangas y el cuello, tenía bonitas cenefas plateadas en forma de hojas. El colgante que lo identificaba como el Protector, brillaba con majestuosidad sobre su pecho.

-Vamos a encontrarnos con alguien muy importante… no puedes ir vestido de cualquier forma –sonrió.

Severus no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño, se vio en el espejo por primera vez, desde que había revivido, y su ceño se hizo más profundo: las líneas de expresión se habían suavizado mucho, tanto, que casi ni se veían. Su rostro en general se había rejuvenecido, la piel tersa y suave, pero su nariz no había cambiado en absoluto. Su pelo, que le llegaba hasta más allá de los hombros, era fino y suave y reflejaba la tibia luz del amanecer. Miró sus manos, los dedos largos y finos, pero jóvenes, como cuando tenía 22 años. Se giró para mirar a Harry, pero solo encontró los ojos de Ilfirin.

**Just take a look through my eyes**

_(Solo mira a través de mis ojos)_

**Take a look through my eyes**

_(Mira a través de mis ojos)_

-¿Que me ha… pasado? –preguntó prácticamente sin voz- parezco mas…

-¿Joven? –sonrió enseñando sus colmillos- Severus, tienes que pasar la eternidad en este cuerpo –le puso una mano en la barbilla- así que gracias a tu vuelta, y al poder de los Creadores, ahora serás mas fuerte, por eso tu cuerpo se ha rejuvenecido –se giró para dirigirse a la puerta- si hubieras nacido elfo, este sería el aspecto que habrías tenido.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Nunca había sido, lo que se dice guapo, pero ahora no podía negar que era algo mas atractivo… la juventud hacía maravillas.

-No te engañes Severus –habló Ilfirin con una sonrisita, mientras sostenía la puerta abierta- eres un hombre hermoso, de rasgos fuertes… ¡Pero de carácter imposible!

-Gracias –dijo con un gruñido, mientras salía por la pared de roca

Ilfirin sonrió y lo siguió, no encontraron ni un alma en todo el castillo, posiblemente aun estaban durmiendo, igualmente era demasiado temprano. Fueron caminando poco a poco hasta el bosque, donde la voz de una mujer sonaba con claridad, una melodía dulce y tranquila. Penetraron en el bosque, guiados solo por el sonido de la bella voz, habían perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Pronto llegaron a lo que parecía un claro del bosque, y nunca hubo mejor descripción, ya que realmente esa parte del bosque brillaba. Miraron a Melian y se quedaron sin habla, Ilfirin sonrió y se acercó. Se arrodilló ante ella y le besó ambas manos.

-Bella Melian –habló- los años no pasan para vos, y vuestra voz sigue siendo lo mas hermoso que nunca he escuchado –la Maië le miró con una sonrisa en los labios- vuestra voz escuché al despertar y siempre os amaré por ello

-Feliz reencuentro el nuestro –le puso una mano en el rostro, mientras sonreía- ¿Es él? –preguntó mirando a Severus

-Si, Gran Dama

Melian se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentada, y con un par de gráciles pasos, llegó donde estaba arrodillado el profesor, se puso a su altura, y una de sus blancas manos buscó el mentón del hombre, para levantarle el rostro.

-Severus –habló con voz clara y dulce- él te ha elegido, y tu has decidido quedarte, es por eso que se te ha permitido volver –el hombre estaba prácticamente hipnotizado- por eso debo entregarte algo, un regalo que únicamente deberás llevar tu… un regalo hecho especialmente para ti –sonrió dejando el rostro de Severus, quien lo bajó rápidamente- Largos años ha estado bajo mi custodia y por fin ha llegado el momento de entregarlo –el profesor sintió como le ponían algo alrededor del cuello, algo plateado- que la luz de la Llama Imperecedera no se apague nunca en tu corazón –le besó la frente con cariño

Entonces Melian se levantó con una gracia innata en su forma de moverse. Llegó hasta Ilfirin y le sonrió de nuevo, este se levantó, pero la Maië aun era varios centímetros más alta

-Eres bello –dijo con ternura- no dejes que nadie te cambie –lo besó- volveremos a vernos, no lo dudes –no se movió- Harry, tu que tanto has sufrido pronto podrás llevar una vida mas placentera junto a él –le pasó una mano por el pelo- no desesperes –luego se giró y dio dos pasos hacia la elfa- Tindómiel –susurró sonriente, ésta se levantó- has elegido bien –le acarició el pelo. Finalmente llegó con Remus y su sonrisa se entristeció- Terrible maldición la tuya –habló mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie- pero aun la mas terrible de las maldiciones, puede llevar a la mas feliz de las consecuencias –le besó el pelo- cuídala bien

Y volviendo a cantar, silenciando los ruidos del bosque, emprendió su camino de regreso a Valinor, entre altos y oscuros árboles, que le traían recuerdos de sus largos años en Doriath.

Los cuatro que la habían visto, siguieron en silencio, hasta que la voz de la Maië se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque. Entonces Severus miró lo que le había puesto alrededor del cuello, era un colgante plateado, parecido a una flor y a la vez, a un lazo.

-Es un colgante élfico de Mithril –habló Ilfirin- con él se simboliza la vida eterna –lo rozó con los largos dedos- es un maravilloso regalo de los Valar –le sonrió- no debes quitártelo nunca –hubo unos momentos de silencio

-Perdonad Lord Ilfirin –habló de repente Tindómiel- ¿Nos haríais el favor de unirnos esta noche?

-Claro mi niña –sonrió feliz por la elfa –con gusto uniré vuestras manos –Severus dejó de mirar el colgante para mirar a Tindómiel y a Remus, quien frunció el ceño al verlo

-Severus… -dijo sorprendido este- que te ha pasado… pareces mas…

-¿Joven? –sonrió con superioridad- es lo que tiene la vida eterna –se rió.

-No seas malo –habló Harry a su lado, con una sonrisa

-Harry, me hace tan feliz ver que vuelves a sonreír –habló Remus abrazándole

-A mi también me alegra saber que vuelves a ser feliz

Harry transformó la capa del Caballero en una simple túnica del colegio, aunque el pelo prácticamente lo arrastraba por el suelo, no parecía importarle demasiado. Volvieron al colegio en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

---Fin capítulo 16---

Lyrics by: **Phil**** Collins**. Song: **Look**** through my eyes**

Buenoo!! Y lo termino aquí!! Oh! Que capítulo mas bonito! Me encanta!! XDD Ais, no se que contaros de este capítulo, a parte de que podeis ver el dibujo de Sev desde mi bio!! Como no estoy muy inspirada, os dejo con los comentarios de las betas!!

****

**Mereth**: Oh!!!! Adoro a Melian la adoro!!! XD Como Sil sabe, (me paso la vida diciéndolo) es la mamá de Luthien mi personaje favorito del Silmarillion!! UUU Bueno después de la depre del capitulo anterior este mejora el animo bastante. No se quizás sea la sobredosis de helado que llevo encima pero me parece hasta tierno . Y el pobrecito Remus teniendo dudas sobre Tindómiel... Pero vamos que si ella no le quiere me lo quedo yo!! Weno os voy a dejar que tengo que seguir intentando convencer a Silver de que ponga a Ilfi desnudo en algún lao aprovechando que la excusa esa de "No, que se resfría" no vale (o mejor que directamente me lo deje para que compruebe la calidad del cuerpo ese...)

(**Silver contesta: **Jajajajajajaja tus deseos son ordenes para mi XDD… y ya sabes a que capítulo me refiero!! XDDDD)

**Khari**: Ohhhhhhhhh! Que cap. más wapo! Por fin volvemos a ver a Sevy entre los vivos... y vaya vista! Si es que esta Silver... se nota que está loquita por él... si hasta lo rejuvenece!!! 22 añitos... ais... justos los míos... querrá dejar un par de añitos a Ilfi para quedarse conmigo? Mmmm... creo que no... Silver no me lo dejaría. Que más, que más... Ahhhh! Los valar! me encantan!! Aunque por un momento te pongan de los nervios al negarse a devolver a Sevy a la vida... pero por lo demás son fantásticos... jijiji.

(**Silver contesta: **Lo siento, pero Ilfi me pertenece en cuerpo, alma y mente :P... que tengo el copyright!! XDD)

**Vanna**: Ays. Si es que lo mire por donde lo mire, y por mas vueltas que le doy, no le encuentro ningun fallo a Ilf. Eru!!!!! Y ese cuerpo!!!! Pa habernos matao!!! Definitivamente, yo QUIERO uno asi. Que narices!! Yo quiero a ILF!! No se si la bruja/vampirilla esta de Sil me lo prestara, pero por pedir... jejeje. Y que repetitiva soy, pero que cosita mas linda, Siri., si, Griff descerebrado, pero por eso lo queremos! Y que tal la relación entre las hermanitas? Y Rem-celosin!? Achuchables todos. Y hablando de achuchables... Sev jovencin?? Joee, reconocerlo, aqui cada cual, supera al anterior, si cabe. Y me qda espacio? Vaya apariciones estelares!! Mandos y Melian!!! Cualquier dia de estos vemos a Manwë por aqui, de visita... jijijij. Si es que son todos tan monos... Oins...

(**Silver contesta: **Lo siento pero no te lo dejo!! Y ya te conté mis razones por el msn! XDDD Recordad que yo soy Ilfi XDD...)

**Mayu:** Espero que os haya gustado el capi… a mi no me ha entusiasmado especialmente XDDDD, pq Sil no hizo lo que le dije: que Sev permaneciera muerto (Mayu con mirada asesina), así no tiene gracia… a ver si hay mas muertes!!! XDDDD. Besitos!

(**Silver contesta**: Este coment, me lo transmitió Mayu por teléfono, por lo que tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de apuntarlo en un papel que casi pierdo! xDDD)

**Nariko: **Supongo que erais pocos los que creiais que Sev no iba a volver, pero aun así ¿no es preciosa la escena? Y ademas, Remus esta para comerselo con sus dudas. Me gusta este capítulo porque cosas felices escasean ahora mismo en el fic. Ta el prox cap!!

(**Silver contesta: **Jajajajajaja este comentario me ha llegado por sms, por eso es tan corto XDDD)

**Kina:** Ayy pobre Remus q desconfiado y con tanta duda sobre Tindómiel… aunke no me extraña, con la vida q ha llevado siendo licántropo… jajaja sabéis lo q más me ha sorprendido?? La canción d Phil Collins!! Es muy bonita, le queda muy bien :) Ah! Y la aparición d Melian… ahí ya me quedé "who is she??" O.o? Es q no he leído el Simarillion y claro, tengo cierta desventaja --U Eso sí, me ha gustado mucho esta… Maië? Sí, creo q eso era (x cierto… q es???)… y eso no es todo… Quien se imagina a Sevy tan joven y guapo?????!! XDD

(**Silver contesta: **Cariño, yo tpco he leido el Silma XD… pero los Maië fueron los que ayudaron a los Valar a dar forma al planeta (desde dentro se entiende). Melian es una Maië con la voz mas bella de todos los tiempos… no se si te ayudará esta explicación o no XDD).

**_ Y… vamos con los reviews del Side… cof cof cof… ya podrían haber sido mas no (Silver con mirada asesina…):_**

**Silver**_: aka yo misma XDD… reitero lo dicho, no pienso contestarme a mi misma XDD_

**Hanna**_: Olas wapa! Jajaja tienes razón… aunque en este fic, bueno, la muerte a veces tbn tiene solución xDDD, sip, es un capitulo/side triste, pero divertido a la vez… XDD no te preocupes por tardar, mientras lo dejes, yo me doy por satisfecha :D. Y si!! Sev ha weltoooo!! XDD Muchas gracias por dejar review! Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams:**_ Olaaa!! Jajajajaja a que estuvo divertido? XDD Fue un bonito regalo de Mereth : )! Jajajajaja bueno tranquila… creo que aquí todos tenemos doble personalidad XD, yo incluso tengo triple, pero no las dejo a relucir mucho (excepto la de Ilfi xD)… mmm… tienes un peluchin de Ilfi? XDDDD y que dices que tienes colgado en el cuarto? Siiii Sev ha welto!! XDD Y que forma de volver!! XDD Kiss_

**Andry**** Black**_: Buenaas! Gracias por dejar review en el Side : ). Sip… estoy intentando que me escriban mas sides con otras reencarnaciones de Ilfi, pq siempre viene bien algo de background para el fic, pero en principio las betas y yo misma, no volveremos a salir (a menos que se pida XDD). Lo de Sev ya se ha resuelto, por fin!! XDDD Kiss_

**Perla:**_ Olaas! Jijiji tranquila mujer… te entiendo, yo tbn tengo días en que estoy especialmente sensible (no tengo pq estar depre…), y me dan ganas de llorar, y muchas veces los fics me ayudan : ). Joer! En el grupo hay tus primas y tus tias? XDD… bueno a mi Harry me gusta que se quede con Sev (como se puede observar XD). Sip, pertenezco a muchas familias… locas, slash/yaoi, etc… Sigue leyendo!! Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Boneees! Jajaja si es que som unes romanticones XDDD Ueeee jo tb hi vaig dss i dg!! Jejeje mes avall posare una especie de descripció meva per si em veieu XDD. Naruto esta molt de moda… pero tinc tantisimes series obertes, que no se jo… Sip, es veritat, es que som totes del tema de manga/anime llibres i fics XDD A mi tpc m'agrada especialment Gryff… prefereixo Sly :P. Tinc moltes betes, pero la majoria de vegades no les tinc totes a ma… o sigui, que necessito la opinió i en tinc una o dues de conectades… es difícil veure-les totes juntes XDD, aixo em fa pensar que un día les posare totes en una mateixa finestra de msn, a veure que pasa XDD. Ale ale!! Kiss_

**Miranda Evans**_: Buenas! Los vampis me fascinan!! , son de mis personajes favoritos! Bueno… lastima que no te guste mas Sev… pq es un hombre muy interesante y misterioso!! XDD Se nota que me encanta? XD. Jajajajaja muchas veces el ritmo de las canciones no es lo que me gusta… pq reconozco que he puesto lyrics sin haber escuchado antes la canción, es que si la letra le va bien, ya sta :P. Pronto tendremos la BSO de DK XDDD. Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Holes wapa! Oh! Gracies per deixar revi… pq realment ha sigut trist veure'n nomes 10 -.- ais. Bah! Pq vols tu un centaure!! Si no serveixen per res! Nomes per molestar XDD… sort que no sou sagitari xDD. I pq dius que ets Ravenclaw? XDDD Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Oles!! I sip! En Sev tria a en Harry!! Com no XDD… Jejejeje jo tb vaig riure molt quan vaig llegir el side! XDD Com que la Mereth no m'havia deixat llegir res… XDD Si, ho se… la Mayu es Sly… pero es que la sra. Volia anar a Raven… aixi que… (ens va amenaçar XD). I es clar que si que poden haver-hi vampis! XDDD Mentres no es dediquin a xupar sang dels alumes i profes… XDD Jo tb estic intentant que m'escriguin mes sides!! A veure si puc!! Kissins! _

**Asuky****-Chan**_: Buenas! Alaaaa un día y medio?! Buff… y de tirón!! Pero si tiene mas de 200 paginas!! XDDD quien lo diría verdad? XDD Josh… de casualidad? Pos que suerte :D! Jajajaja Sev vuelve (como has visto)… y eso de que se enamore perdidamente de Harry… todo se andará XDD Alee sigue leyendo!! Kiss._

_ Que rápido he terminado hoy… ais, bueno, a lo que iba, que quería deciros que este fin de semana (30 y 31) se celebra el "X Salón del Manga de Barcelona" y claro está, yo iré (junto a algunas de mis betas XD). Si me veis, podéis saludarme! Me haría gracia!! Jejeje os cuento, soy bastante alta (1,75), ojos azules y pelo oscuro y rizado, mas o menos por los hombros, llevo gafas :P… que mas, oh, iré de negro, como siempre :P y en mi bolso podréis ver un Harry en versión manga (muy mono él), el bolso tbn es negro XDDD. Posiblemente se me detectará pq grito mucho xDD, así que se me ve XDD… el domingo a lo mejor me visto de gótica, pero aun no lo he decidido :P. Oh, por si no lo sabéis, tengo 20 años :P. Pos eso… _

_ Kiss,_

_ Sil. _


	19. Chapter 17: Union

**Antes de empezar una nota: El fic, como ya habéis podido leer, se ha convertido en un CrossOver entre Harry Potter y The Lord Of The Rings, así que ya sabéis a quien pertenecen sus derechos (y no es precisamente a mi). Otra cosa! A partir de este capítulo el Slash empieza a ser mas y mas evidente (no que se note mucho, la verdad), pero en capítulos venideros, posiblemente será el tema central (pq si no, no avanzaré nunca con estos niños!! XD). Ale, lo dicho… ya podéis leer!!**

**Capítulo 17: Union**

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, se encontraron con Albus Dumbledore, que les esperaba con una expresión de desconcierto total en su rostro. Al verlos el hombre salió al encuentro de los jóvenes, y pareció fruncir el ceño al ver a Severus.

-Se…¿Severus? –habló con voz entrecortada- tu… tu…

Antes de que el director pudiera terminar, el profesor de pociones se le había acercado, y para sorpresa de todos, lo había rodeado con sus brazos en un suave abrazo.

-No te culpo por nada –le susurró al oído- fui a esa reunión porque me obligaron –se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos- pero ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a Harry –habló con voz peligrosa- Sé lo que tienes en mente… sé lo que quieres que haga, pero cuando sea el momento se hará, no antes

Se separó del director, mirándole con intensidad, intentando hacerle comprender que no iba a permitir que manipulara al chico. Volvió al lado de Harry en una posición que denotaba protección hacia el joven, tan cerca, que el chico sentía la respiración de Severus en su pelo. Se giró para mirarle con incomprensión, cuando volvió la mirada al director, éste estaba inclinado delante de él, mostrándole respeto.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! –exclamó exasperado- ¡No necesito esto!

Entró corriendo al castillo en dirección a su habitación. Estaba muy cansado, y encima parecía que ahora todo el mundo fuera a adorarle, ¡Como si no le miraran ya suficiente por ser El-Chico-que-Vivió!. Casi prefería enfrentarse a Voldy-pooh.

-_Es que no se ve cada día una reencarnación_ –habló Ilfirin

-_¡__Oh__! ¡Cállate por favor!_ –le espetó- _Estoy muy cansado, necesito dormir_

Llegó a su habitación sin ninguna otra distracción y se tumbó en la cama, durmiéndose prácticamente al instante, sin recordar en que día estaba, sin percatarse de los regalos que estaban al otro lado de la habitación, cerca de la chimenea.

**-------------------------------- **

Despertó con la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando y no necesitó abrir los ojos, para saber de quien se trataba. Tampoco le importaba demasiado que estuviera ahí, mejor dicho, le reconfortaba bastante. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el joven rostro de Severus Snape, cogió las gafas para poderlo ver en todo su esplendor.

**I'm not a perfect person**

_(No soy una persona perfecta)_

**As many things I wish I didn't do**

_(Tantas cosas que desearía no haber hecho)_

**But I continue learning**

_(Pero sigo aprendiendo)_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_(Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas)_

**And so I have to say before I go**

_(Y por eso tengo que decir antes de irme)_

**That I just want you to know**

_(Que solo quiero que sepas)_

-He encontrado a Minerva –habló con voz suave- y ha estado llorando encima de mí durante al menos 20 minutos –sonrió con ironía- me ha dejado la túnica llena de lágrimas –se puso serio de repente.- Supongo que ni a ella ni a Albus les modificaste la memoria –Harry que no había dicho palabra, negó con su cabeza. Severus se calló, pero de repente giró la cabeza hacía la chimenea- ¿Sabes que día es hoy? –volvió a mirar al chico que frunció el ceño. Severus rebuscó entre sus túnicas, buscando algo que pronto estaba ofreciendo a Harry, envuelto en un papel de color plata muy brillante- Feliz Navidad, Harry –sonrió.

El rostro del chico se iluminó. Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, no recordaba que estaban en Navidad. Le sonrió al hombre, con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, un despunte sentimental lo había azotado, sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó para abrazarlo.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí –le dijo entre susurros

-Yo también –sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciándole el pelo con suavidad- Bueno –dijo una vez se hubieron separado- ¿Piensas abrir el regalo?

-¡Claro! –se rió cogiéndolo con delicadeza

Lo miró antes de empezar a desenvolverlo, tenía la forma de una pequeña caja. Le quitó el papel de color plata sin prisa y con sumo cuidado, estaba más que emocionado, era el primer regalo que le hacía Severus. Pronto descubrió de que se trataba: Un bello colgante de plata, con una reluciente piedra de color naranja.

-Dicen –habló el profesor- que perteneció a Merlín

_-¡Oh! Es verdad_ –dijo Ilfirin alegre_- ¡Pensé que lo habíamos perdido! Póntelo_ –sonrió en su mente

-Ilfi dice que si que perteneció a Merlín –habló el joven, mirando al Guardián

-Como puede…

-¿Saberlo? –acabó la frase por el hombre- Merlín fue un Caballero del Dragón –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

Severus calló, estaba atónito, y a la vez enfadado. Tenia un poco de envida, él no sabía nada de sus vidas pasadas… excepto por lo que le había contado Tindómerel. Mientras, Harry se puso el colgante alrededor del cuello, con lo que la piedra tomó un suave color azul.

-¡Oh! ¡Cambia de color! –dijo sorprendido

-Toma el color, según tu estado emocional –habló con suavidad- parece que ahora estás tranquilo, muy tranquilo

Harry sonrió, si, estaba tranquilo, tranquilo al saber que Severus estaría siempre con él. Lo miró, y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con mas intensidad… apartó la vista al sentir como sus mejillas tomaban un color más rosado. ¿Que le pasaba con ese hombre? Quizá se estaba…

**I've found a reason for me**

_(He encontrado una razón para mí)_

**To change who I used to be**

_(Para cambiar quien solía ser)_

**A reason to start over new**

_(Una razón para empezar de nuevo)_

**And the reason is you**

_(Y la razón eres tu)_

-Gracias Severus –habló para romper su propia línea de pensamiento- me hace mucha ilusión –miró por la ventana y se entristeció un poco- siento no tener nada para ti –lo miró con ojos tristes- pero con todo lo que ha pasado… yo… no…

-Shhhh –Severus le puso una mano encima de la cabeza- me has hecho el mejor regalo posible –le sonrió con sinceridad- me has devuelto la vida

-Pero… yo quería…

-Si tanta ilusión te hace… aun tienes tiempo para encontrar algo –Harry lo miró con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos

-¡Tienes razón! Voy a… -se levantó.

-¿Quieres que te corte el pelo? –preguntó de repente Severus

-¿Que? –se tocó la cabellera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas- No, mejor espera a esta noche…

Entonces salió corriendo, dejando a un confundido Severus en una habitación llena de regalos de navidad sin abrir. Su pelo ondeaba a su espalda, mientras Harry corría por los pasillos de la escuela, con una idea en mente.

-_Ilfirin_ –habló en su mente- ¿_Puedes llamar a Tindómiel?_

-¿_Por que no lo haces tu?_ –preguntó inocentemente

_-¿Como? Nunca lo he hecho antes…_

_-Solo tienes que sentirla… entonces podrás llamarla_

Harry frunció el ceño, de todas las almas que podía sentir a su alrededor, que no eran pocas, la de la elfa era la que más le confundía, quizá por los largos años que hacía que hacía que vivía…

-_¿__Tindómiel?_ –llamó a la elfa cuando sintió con mas claridad su alma- _¿E__stás en el castillo? _

_-Si Harry _–recibió la respuesta por el vínculo que no sabía que se había formado- _M__e encontrarás en la entrada_

Harry llegó a la entrada del Castillo, y como aparecida de la nada, llegó la espléndida elfa de los bosques, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo está Severus? –preguntó mientras andaban hacia una parte del castillo que el Gryffindor desconocía

-Muy bien –sonrió- gracias por preguntar –al lado de la elfa no sabía muy bien porque, pero se sentía a gusto y protegido

-Harry –habló con esa voz tan especial- sabes que la vida eterna, no implica que sea inmortal, ¿Verdad? –lo miró con ojos penetrantes- Tendrás que protegerlo, su cuerpo se ha vuelto mas joven, pero no es indestructible –el chico la miraba con asombro, aun no había tenido tiempo de considerar lo que iba a pasar ni lo que tendría que hacer en el futuro- puede volver a morir, y nadie podrá ayudarlo a regresar entonces –miró al joven que tenía la cabeza baja- pero no debes preocuparte por esto… de momento –le sonrió antes de abrir una puerta

Harry entró y quedó con la boca abierta, estaba lleno de algo parecido a la plata, no entendía porque, pero sabía que no era ese metal el que estaba colgado en las paredes, representado en escudos, armaduras, espadas, coronas, anillos…

-¿Que es esta sala? –preguntó sin poder contenerse- No recuerdo haber visto nunca esta puerta

-Es algo así como "La Sala de Armas" –respondió acercándose a una de las paredes en las que había colgadas las espadas- siempre ha estado aquí, pero nadie que no tenga algo de sangre élfica, ha podido entrar. Supongo que alguno de los fundadores de este colegio debía tener antepasados élficos –cogió la más bella espada, junto con la vaina a su lado, situada en el centro de toda la pared, tenía grabadas pequeños pétalos en la afilada hoja- toma –la ofreció al joven- esto te pertenece

-¿Perdón? –la miró sin comprender

-La hoja de esta espada fue forjada para ti –se arrodilló delante de él- solo tú eres digno de empuñarla

Harry la miró, ella no mentía nunca, pasó su vista a la espada, parecía estar llamándolo, quería cogerla, rozó la hoja con un dedo y pareció encenderse. Agarró la empuñadura, nunca había cogido una espada de esas características, parecía que la habían hecho justo para que fuera perfecta para su mano, la levantó sin esfuerzo, era realmente larga, y la sostuvo ante sus ojos, era más que hermosa.

-Gracias –susurró, antes de envainarla y colgársela alrededor de la cintura

-No debes dármelas –sonrió la mujer- cuando empiece el curso, después de las fiestas, vamos a practicar –Harry asintió y la elfa fue hasta una de las esquinas, donde parecía que había algunas joyas- ésta –señaló la más bonita de las tiaras- es la corona que llevaba mi abuela –la cogió y se la puso a Harry- te pertenece por derecho –sonrió tristemente

-No lo puedo aceptar –habló quitándosela- es un recuerdo demasiado importante para ti –se la puso entre las manos- no soy digno de llevarla, debes conservarla… como su recuerdo

-Eres generoso –habló inclinándose- Ilfirin ha escogido bien –sonrió- toma –le puso un paquete envuelto encima de los brazos- es un regalo que he hecho yo, para ti

-Pero yo no…

-Harry –le puso una mano en el hombro- no quiero que me regales nada, suficiente has hecho ya –sonrió- ábrelo

Harry la miró, esto no iba a quedar así, encontraría algún regalo para Tindómiel. Pasó su vista a lo que le había puesto entre los brazos. Lo abrió con cuidado y quedó maravillado por el bello tejido que sostenía: era blanco con reflejos plateados, tenía bordadas pequeñas hojas por todo el cuerpo. Al desplegarlo se dio cuenta de que era una túnica.

-Yo misma la bordé –suspiró.

-No… no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado –la miró, y le ofreció la túnica- ya me has dado la espada

-No –con sus manos acercó el tejido al pecho de Harry- éste –señaló la túnica- es mi regalo, la espada ya estaba forjada cuando llegué aquí.

-Pero…

-Por favor –entristeció- quiero que lo aceptes… además, tengo otra para Severus –rió- en color oscuro, por supuesto

-Gracias Tindómiel –se acercó para abrazarla- eres muy buena conmigo… demasiado buena

-¡Oh! Pero aun no hemos elegido el regalo para Severus –dijo una vez se hubieron separado- creo que esto le gustará –se acercaron a una extraña vasija de color negro, parecía un pensadero- es la única forma que existe para que pueda ver sus vidas pasadas, solo tiene que mojar su colgante en el líquido que hay dentro.

-Como sabes que se…

-¿Que se reencarna? ¿Aunque él no lo sepa? –sonrió- sé bastantes cosas, no por nada cuidaba del colgante

Harry se quedó sin habla, Tindómiel no dejaría nunca de sorprenderlo. Cogió la vasija y después de agradecer a la elfa el regalo, la espada y las túnicas, salió de esa extraña sala, en dirección a su habitación.

-_Sabes, nunca me ha gustado esa vasija_ –habló Ilfirin de repente- _no se… es muy tosca, no tiene gracia _–sonrió- _¿P__or qué no la transformas?_ –preguntó inocentemente- _Le podrías cambiar el color_ –se rió. Harry levantó una ceja físicamente, Ilfirin cada vez estaba peor, dudaba que nunca hubiera estado cuerdo del todo, pero eso no se lo pensaba decir.- _Demasiado tarde_ –murmuró- _te he leído el pensamiento_ –Harry se rió, y en los vacíos corredores del colegio, se escuchó el eco de su risa, como hacía tiempo que no se sentía

Pronto llegó a su habitación, que estaba vacía de personas, pero llena de regalos. Dejó la vasija encima de la mesa y el resto de regalos encima de la butaca. Se aseguró de que aun llevaba el colgante alrededor del cuello, antes de empezar a abrir regalos de forma desesperada, pero no tenía tanta gracia si estaba solo.

-_¡__Hey__! ¿Y yo que?_ –gritó el Caballero en su cabeza

_-Si, si_ –sonrió- _lo siento_

Pronto los tuvo todos abiertos, dejando una alfombra de papel de colores por el suelo, miró melancólicamente por la ventana, empezaba a oscurecer, sin pensarlo se puso a juguetear con su pelo, su largo y oscuro pelo. Salió con una idea en mente, quería encontrar a Ron y a Hermione, cuanto antes hablara con ellos, mejor. Subió hasta la torre Gryffindor y entró, no acababa de comprender porque le daban la contraseña, si no dormía ahí.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione en cuanto lo vio entrar. La joven bruja se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Nos lo puedes contar? Estoy algo confundida… He estado muy asustada…

-Hermione –sonrió cariñosamente el chico- os lo voy a contar absolutamente todo… bueno, todo lo que sé –frunció el ceño- ¿Y Ron? ¿Dónde está?

-Arriba, se está cambiando para la cena de esta noche –sonrió.

-¡Oye Hermi! –gritó el pelirrojo desde la parte superior de las escaleras- ¿Crees que debo ponerme es… -vio a su "público"- to? -Harry y Hermione se rieron de la cara que había puesto Ron, además del esperpéntico gorro que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Hola Ron –articuló entre risas el joven de ojos verdes- no creo que debas ponerte esto –se rió mas

-¡Wow chico! –exclamó riéndose y quitándose el gorro, mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras- ¡Qué pelo más largo! ¿Como es que lo tienes así?

-¿Os gusta? Estoy planteándome el dejármelo crecer –se rió- no tanto como ahora… pero más que antes

-Yo creo que estarás más guapo –dijo Hermione, sonrisita en los labios, giró la vista a Ron- no Ron, tu no debes dejártelo crecer mas

Estuvieron riendo un rato más, hasta que la chica volvió a preguntar por lo que había pasado los dos últimos días.

-Veréis –no tenía muy claro por donde empezar- creo que primero de todo debo presentaros a alguien… -se puso serio- su nombre es Ilfirin, aunque ha tenido algunos otros

-¿Ilfirin? –repitió Ron como si recordara el nombre

-Si… en realidad ya le conocéis –sonrió tristemente- anteayer hablasteis con él –seguían con cara de confusión- si… pelo largo, orejas puntiagudas, cuernos negros… -vio la comprensión en sus rostros- él es el Caballero del Dragón… y está en mi interior

-_¡__Hola!_ –exclamó de repente Ilfirin, haciendo sonreír a Harry- _coge sus manos, y podrán oírme _

-Quiere hablar con vosotros –le cogió una mano a cada uno

-_Hola chicos_ –habló Ilfirin. Ron y Hermione se soltaron de repente, se habían asustado de la voz que había sonado en su cabeza.

-Que… ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Ron, mirando con intensidad a Harry

-Es Ilfirin… no debéis temer nada –les tomó las manos de nuevo, y las cogió más fuerte

-_Escuchad_ –habló de nuevo- _podría hablaros sin el contacto físico, pero sería raro para vosotros, además de algo peligroso…_ -su voz se suavizó- _yo soy Ilfirin, soy el Caballero del Dragón, lo que visteis anteayer fue una exteriorización de mi aspecto… los dragones los provoco yo… y, bueno, no sé que mas contaros a parte de que debo tener… mmm… quizá más de 100 millones de años _–se rió en sus mentes. Harry los soltó riéndose, Ilfirin cada vez estaba peor… ¡Era lógico que lo tomaran por loco! Vio las expresiones de sus amigos y dejó de sonreír.

-¿Que pasa? –preguntó preocupado

-Tu… ¿Tú lo oyes siempre? –habló la chica

-Si Hermione, aunque solo desde hace un par o tres de meses –sonrió- pero como siempre lo he "sentido" en mi interior…

-Pero… pero…

-No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, así que mejor no resistirse –les sonrió intentando que no se preocuparan mas de lo que ya estaban- él es Ilfirin, es muy poderoso… y es inmortal –susurró- ni siquiera el Avada nos puede matar… por eso no morí cuando era un niño, y por eso no morí el otro día…

-¡Por Merlín! –gritó Hermione- ¡Volvió a intentarlo! ¡¿Cuándo!? ¿Por que? –tenía los ojos brillantes

-¿Recordáis el día que fuimos a Hogsmeade? –ambos asintieron- ¿Recordáis que nos separamos de Severus? –habló mirándose las manos, así que no vio como Ron fruncía el ceño- Fue llamado a una reunión de mortífagos… descubrieron que era un espía… lo torturaron… lo maltrataron… -cerró los ojos, aun sintiendo el dolor de ese momento- Voldemort intentó matarlo, pero yo… mejor dicho, Ilfirin, se interpuso –se cubrió los ojos con sus dedos, mientras Hermione ahogaba un sollozo- pero me distrajeron… y luego… luego…

-Harry –habló Hermione sentándose a su lado- Harry… no tienes porque… -lo abrazó intentando consolarlo

-¡¡Pero Hermione!! –gritó apartándose de ella para poderla mirar- ¡Él lo mató! ¡¡Lo mató delante de mí! ¡¡Y YO NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO!! –empezó a llorar descontroladamente contra uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá en el que estaba sentado, mientras murmuraba que había sido su culpa y que nunca se perdonaría.

La puerta de la torre se abrió de repente, revelando una oscura y alta figura, que en un par de pasos estaba delante de Harry y Hermione, quien lo miró con sorpresa.

-Pro… ¿Profesor?

Recibió una mirada fría del hombre, del atractivísimo profesor de pociones. Se arrodilló ante ellos, apartó el pelo de sus ojos, poniéndolo delicadamente tras su oreja, antes de tocar la rodilla del chico con sus largos dedos, se fijó que la piedra del colgante había tomado un oscuro color púrpura: culpa. Harry abrió los ojos para mirarlo, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

_(Siento haberte hecho daño)_

**It's something I must live with everyday**

_(Es algo con lo que deberé vivir todos los días) _

**And all the pain I put you through**

_(Y todo el dolor que te he hecho pasar)_

**I wish that I could take it all away**

_(Desearía podértelo quitar)_

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

_(Y ser el que recoja todas tus lágrimas)_

**That's why I need you to hear**

_(Por eso es por lo que necesito que oigas) _

-¡Lo siento! –lloró en el cuello del hombre- ¡¡Lo siento mucho!! ¡Fue por mi culpa! ¡¡Siempre es por mi culpa!! –sollozó con fuerza

-No digas tonterías –susurró en su oído, con voz profunda, mientras le acariciaba el pelo- ahora estoy contigo… el pasado no importa –esperó a que se calmara y entonces lo miró a los ojos, juntando sus frentes- ¿Quieres ir abajo? –preguntó suavemente, solo recibió un asentimiento. Severus rodeó el cuerpo del chico con sus brazos y lo levantó, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía él, luego pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas.

-Lo siento –dijo algo alterado mirando a Ron y a Hermione

Ambos jóvenes quedaron sin habla al ver los ojos de su amigo, tan llenos de dolor, sufrimiento, remordimientos, culpa… Severus se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de salir por el agujero que guardaba la Dama Gorda.

-Ese era… ¿Snape? –preguntó de repente Ron- ¿No acaba de decirnos Harry que estaba muerto?

-Eso creo

-Pues a mi me parecía muy vivo… y más ¿Joven? –levantó ambas cejas al ver que su amiga se había sonrojado

Mientras, Severus se llevaba al chico a las mazmorras, algunos fantasmas los miraron, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada. Harry seguía con el rostro pegado a la piel del profesor, se sentía tranquilo y a gusto con él, empezó a sentir cierto azoramiento, no era la primera vez que lo llevaba en brazos, y esperaba que no fuera la última. El profesor aminoró el paso cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harry. Lo dejó sentado en la cama, y se arrodilló delante de él.

**I've found a reason for me**

_(He encontrado una razón para mí)_

**To change who I used to be**

_(Para cambiar quien solía ser)_

**A reason to start over new**

_(Una razón para empezar de nuevo)_

**And the reason is You**

_(Y la razón eres tu) _

**And the reason is You**

_(Y la razón eres tu) _

**And the reason is You**

_(Y la razón eres tu) _

**And the reason is You**

_(Y la razón eres tu) _

-¿Estás bien? –frunció el ceño- he notado tus sentimientos desde aquí… ¿Cómo es posible?

-_Es debido a ser quien eres_ –contestó Ilfirin desde la mente de Harry_- la unión cada vez es mas fuerte… aunque necesitamos una unión física determinada para completar definitivamente el vinculo. _

Severus lo comprendió, sabía a lo que se refería, pero aun no podían hacerlo, no era legal… además, aun no sabía si estaban preparados para ese paso… Harry frunció el ceño, no sabía a que se referían. Se secó las lágrimas que aun seguían resbalando por su rostro y miró a Severus, que seguía con la vista fija en él.

-¿Que? –preguntó de sopetón

-No debes guardarte las emociones ni los sentimientos –susurró y se sentó a su lado- si necesitas hablar, solo tienes que decirlo –le pasó un brazo por los hombros- no debéis culparos por lo que pasó… ni tu, ni Ilfirin –lo atrajo hasta que pudo apoyar su mejilla contra la cabeza del chico- simplemente pasó- le besó el pelo y sintió como Harry volvía a derramar lagrimas silenciosas. No pronunció palabra, solo dejó que el chico llorara agarrado a su túnica, liberándose en parte de la culpa y del dolor que sentía.

Severus sabía que el chico era muy emocional y había estado reprimido durante demasiado. Obligado a ocultar sus sentimientos, igual que él… y no quería que se convirtiera, ni siquiera asemejara a algo parecido a si mismo, nunca, no lo iba a permitir.

**I'm not a perfect person**

_(No soy una persona perfecta)_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_(Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas)_

**And so I have to say before I go**

_(Y por eso tengo que decir antes de irme)_

**That I just want you to know**

_(Que solo quiero que sepas)_

-Siento que tengas que sufrir tanto por mi culpa –habló Severus en un susurro

-No es verdad –dijo mirándolo con ojos rojos e hinchados- soy demasiado débil, ese es el problema

-Nunca pensé que oiría esas palabras de los labios de un Gryffindor –intentó no sonreír

-La verdad es que el sombrero no sabía si ponerme en Slytherin o en Gryffindor –habló sin mirar a ningún sitio

Severus se quedó en silencio, algo en su interior sabía que si hubiera acabado en Slytherin, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Vio como se levantaba y andaba hasta la mesa, por lo que tapaba lo que estaba encima de ésta.

-Severus –en su voz había un deje de alegría- aquí tengo tu regalo –se giró con la vasija negra entre las manos- siento que no esté envuelto –se entristeció un poco- pero no he tenido tiempo…

-No te preocupes –le sonrió, ese chico estaba consiguiendo que el profesor sonriera a cada mínima ocasión- ¿Qué es? –cogió la vasija negra y la examinó, tenía extraños grabados alrededor, ¿Quizá runas antiguas? Miró al interior y vio ese líquido transparente, parecido al agua, pero más denso- ¿Qué es? –volvió a preguntar

Harry se acercó al hombre, le desató un botón de los del cuello de la túnica y vio dos cadenitas, ambas plateadas, las estiró y sacó el colgante que le había dado Melian y el "Heartagram", se quedó con este último entre los dedos.

-Si mojas el colgante en este líquido –sonrió- podrás ver tus vidas pasadas, podrás ver cada una de tus reencarnaciones

Severus lo miró, ¿Podía ser posible lo que decía? Lo miró a los ojos y vio que estaba expectante, quería que lo intentara. Un asentimiento y el chico mojó el colgante en el traslúcido líquido, que tomó un brillante color rojo. Cuando sacó el colgante, éste ya no era el Heartagram, sino que se había convertido en una pequeña daga negra.

**I've found a reason for me**

_(He encontrado una razón para mí)_

**To change who I used to be**

_(Para cambiar quien solía ser)_

**A reason to start over new**

_(Una razón para empezar de nuevo)_

**And the reason is you**

_(Y la razón eres tu)_

-Esto… -susurró- _Ilfirin, ¿es lo que creo que es?_

-_Si, esto fue uno de mis cuernos, ésta fue mi primera muerte_

-¿Harry? –Severus estaba preocupado

-No –se echó un par de pasos atrás- no la acerques a mí.

El profesor lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero su atención se fijó en la superficie de la vasija, ahí vio a un alto y bello elfo de largo pelo dorado, y a su lado, una elfa de pelo oscuro que le sonreía.

-_Son los abuelos de Tindómiel_ –habló Ilfirin-_ Sûlnathar y Tindóviel, mi primera reencarnación. _

Severus no había apartado la vista de los bellos seres que estaban ante sus ojos. Como si fuera una película muggle, vio sus vidas, sus largas vidas, en muy poco tiempo. Vio lo que había sucedido en el precipicio, vio la desesperación de Sûlnathar, y como al final el elfo había tenido que matar a su compañera, aunque ésta tuviera otro aspecto, sabía que seguía en el interior del Caballero. Terminó abatido por la visión que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Todas tus reencarnaciones han sido tan dolorosas como ésta? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar el cristalino líquido que volvía a haber en la vasija

_-En todas las reencarnaciones he tenido que sufrir mucho antes de morir… esa es mi maldición, pero antes de eso he tenido una hermosa vida _

Severus sabía lo que intentaba el Caballero, sabía que intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto. Un ruido procedente de la barriga de Harry le alertó. No pudo evitar reírse con una carcajada.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó de repente

-Un poco –se sonrojó, pero no sonrió. El hombre dejó la vasija encima de la mesilla de noche, y se quitó el colgante, que seguía siendo una daga.

-¿Por que sigue con esta forma? –preguntó observando de cerca el cuchillo, que reflejaba la luz de las velas

Harry la miró, le parecía algo terrible y peligroso, y de nuevo dio un paso atrás. No quería tocarla y no tenía muy claro porque… ¿Quizá por la sangre que había derramado? Cerró los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas…

Severus frunció el ceño al ver la actitud del chico, parecía tenerle verdadero temor a la daga. Tuvo el tiempo justo para dejar el cuchillo negro y coger al joven, antes de que éste se golpeara contra el suelo.

-Harry –susurró una vez lo hubo tumbado sobre la cama- ¿Qué te pasa?

El chico abrió los ojos de nuevo y los clavó en los negros del profesor, apartó la mirada al ver la intensidad emocional que desprendían… y pensar que siempre le habían parecido fríos… se incorporó para sentarse en la cama, vio la daga a su lado y sin pensarlo la agarró. Rozó la hoja con la yema de los dedos y se cortó, unas preciadas gotitas de sangre resbalaron entre sus dedos y mancharon la brillante hoja de la daga.

-Solo hay una manera de que vuelva a la forma de colgante… solo lo hará si se vierte algo de sangre… de mi sangre –susurró con voz hosca, mientras entre sus dedos, algo rojos, sostenía el colgante, manchado de sangre.

**I've found a reason to show**

_(He encontrado una razón para mostrar)_

**A side of me you didn't know**

_(Una parte de mí que no conocías)_

**A reason for all that I do**

_(Una razón por todo lo que hago)_

**And the reason is you**

_(Y la razón eres tu)_

Severus lo miró y tomó una decisión: no volvería a usar la vasija, no quería que cada vez, el chico tuviera que derramar su sangre… daba igual que no pudiera morir, su deseo no debía cumplirse si tenía que ver la sangre de Harry.

Mientras, el joven Gryffindor había ido al baño a limpiarse la herida que prácticamente ya no sangraba. Se miró al espejo, estaba algo pálido. Su estomago volvió a sonar y sonrió, era casi la hora de cenar, y él no había comido nada desde hacía aproximadamente un día y medio. Entró en la habitación y encontró que Severus seguía mirando fijamente la vasija.

-Puedes mirar siempre que quieras tus "vidas anteriores" –le sonrió- no me importa tener que cortarme con la daga –se acercó y le mostró las manos, donde la cicatriz del corte ya no sangraba

Severus miró los pequeños dedos, aun algo rojos y luego pasó la vista al rostro sonriente de Harry, no, no volvería a mirar… nunca más.

Acabaron saliendo de la habitación para ir al Gran Comedor a cenar. Anduvieron por los pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Severus andaba majestuosamente, como era ya costumbre, mientras que Harry iba algo más rápido de lo normal, debido al paso del profesor.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor en el que estaban Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, ambos quedaron en silencio al verlos entrar. Se inclinaron levemente, antes de empezar a hablarles.

-Harry… Severus –sonrió- ¿Os uniréis a la cena de Navidad? –preguntó Dumbledore

Severus asintió y buscó la mesa, la encontró en medio del comedor y junto a Harry, se dirigieron ahí para sentarse. Poco después llegaron los otros profesores, que no parecían nada sorprendidos de encontrar a Severus, fueron tomando asiento, y Ron y Hermione que se sentaron a uno de los lados de Harry, delante de él estaban Remus y Tindómiel.

Harry se sintió demasiado observado y se alegró cuando consiguió desviar la atención, aunque fuera gracias a la profesora Trelawney y sus gritos por el número de comensales.

Después de prácticamente 3 horas, todos acabaron tan llenos que solo podían moverse con dificultad. Remus se disculpó de la mesa, alegando cansancio y Tindómiel se excusó poco después. Harry sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que querían hacer, así que poco después, y ante las miradas tristes de Ron y Hermione, Harry y Severus salieron del comedor para andar hasta el claro del bosque en el que habían encontrado a Melian. Ilfirin tomó el control del cuerpo que compartía con Harry, por lo que aparecieron los ya conocidos cuernos negros en su cabeza, las garras en las manos y los ojos de pupila vertical.

Era una noche sin luna, clara y despejada. Las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor, bañándolo todo con su luz plateada. Bajo ellas, un extraño grupo: una elfa, un hombre lobo, el Caballero del Dragón y su Protector. Todos estaban en silencio como el bosque a su alrededor, no se oía ni el murmullo del viento al atravesar las hojas. Tampoco había movimiento, el único era el de las estrellas que parecían hacerles guiños desde el cielo.

La luz plateada, el silencio... todo hacia pensar que era una imagen sacada de un sueño, o quizás de un pasado lejano cuando aun era habitual ver a elfos y hombres

Tanto Ilfirin como Severus que iba a su lado iban vestidos de negro destacando sobre la luz plateada que iluminaba todo. Remus y Tindómiel estaban frente a ellos vestidos de color plata. La luz, al caer sobre ellos, les envolvía creando una especie de aura mágica que atraía todas las miradas. Ellos eran los protagonistas de la noche y parecía que hasta la naturaleza se había puesto de acuerdo para que así fuera. Tindómiel brillaba especialmente, cualquier observador que la hubiera visto desde lejos habría pensado que iba vestida con la luz de las estrellas, tal era el brillo que desprendía, pero el resplandor no provenía del vestido, si no de su interior. Era esa luz que todos los Primeros Nacidos poseen y que esa noche estaba potenciada por la propia luz de las estrellas, tan queridas por los elfos.

Ilfirin sonrió a la pareja y les hizo gestos para que se acercaran hacia donde se encontraban tanto él, como su protector. Remus se paro delante del Caballero del Dragón, pero Tindómiel continuo y se acercó a Severus.

-Has aceptado un regalo que a veces puede llegar a considerarse una maldición, Severus -dijo la elfa sonriendo para aliviar la seriedad de sus palabras- Recuerda que el vivir eternamente no te convierte en Inmortal.

Severus asintió sin decir nada. Nunca había comprendido a la elfa y no parecía que ahora fuera el momento para que la situación cambiara.

-Disfruta del regalo, hermano –habló antes de un beso en la mejilla y aprovechando para susurrar unas palabras en su oído- Cuida de él… cuida de los dos.

Severus miró a la elfa mientras ésta volvía al lado de Remus. Parecía una despedida y en cierta forma era así, ella dejaba atrás una parte de su vida y quería asegurarse de que no les pasaría nada. El Protector sonrió levemente a la elfa, entendía el sentimiento. Ilfirin camino hasta la pareja y tomo una mano a cada uno sonriendo.

-Ambos habéis tomado una decisión, conscientes de los sacrificios que conllevan pero también de los regalos que trae -comenzó el Caballero- Es extraño y más en estos días ver a las dos razas creadas por Ilúvatar unirse, pero demuestra que aun en tiempos tan egoístas como estos hay gente valiente, capaz de darlo todo por otro. -Remus y Tindómiel se miraron y sonrieron. La sonrisa iluminaba sus rostros haciéndoles más bellos de los que eran. Dicen que la felicidad, saca lo bueno que hay en nosotros, pero nunca se había visto un ejemplo mas claro.- Remus tu ya hiciste tu promesa -continuó Ilfirin- Por tanto solo tengo que preguntarte ¿La mantienes?

-Si -dijo simplemente Remus, no había más que decir.

-Tindómiel -Ilfirin se giro hacia la elfa.- Es tu turno, mi niña -Tindómiel miro al hombre lobo, sonriendo

-Remus- empezó la elfa- Ni siquiera toda la sabiduría que he acumulado durante mi vida, me hace más fácil escoger palabras que expresen lo que siento. -Tindómiel se detuvo para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos, haciendo que sin darse cuenta a Remus le entrara el pánico. El hombre lobo empezó a retirarse.

-Sabia _que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad -_pensó entristecido. Sus ojos habían empezado a llenarse de lágrimas cuando una mano se puso en su barbilla y le obligo a que levantara la vista. Ante él estaba Tindómiel, sonriéndole y con los ojos llenos de alegría...

-Melinyë le, Remus -dijo la elfa haciendo que el corazón del hombre se hinchara de felicidad- Te quiero tanto que a veces duele, tu has conseguido que mi corazón que solo deseaba partir y olvidar, vuelva a amar la vida… Solo tú has podido curar mi corazón roto. Y por ello te quiero… por ello y por ser la persona más dulce, amable y sensible que he conocido. Remus no podría vivir sin ti lo mismo que no podría vivir sin aire, por ello te seguiré a donde vayas, ya sea en este mundo o al otro lado del Mar Exterior… estaré a tu lado y te amare, cuidare y protegeré mientras me quede un latido de mi corazón, lo prometo.

Ante las palabras de la elfa las estrellas brillaron aun con más fuerza, haciendo que pareciera casi de día. Remus cogió la mano de Tindómiel que aun seguía sobre su barbilla y beso la palma.

-Sé que yo ya hice una promesa -sonrió el hombre- Pero quiero repetirla: Melinyë le, Tindómiel. Te quiero. Tú has traído el amor a mi vida y a mi corazón... dices que yo he curado tu corazón roto, pero tú has curado el mío, roto por tanto dolor y tanta muerte sin sentido... tu has visto mas allá de los disfraces a la bestia que hay en mi interior, como hacia tiempo que no hacia nadie. Tú eres la luz que me ilumina cuando me pierdo en oscuros pensamientos y por ello te quiero aun más… por ello prometo amarte y cuidarte mientras aun me quede aliento y aun después de morir seguiré haciéndolo. Lo prometo por la sangre que corre por mis venas.

Ante las palabras de Remus, una suave brisa empezó a circular alrededor de la pareja. Ilfirin junto las manos que había estado sosteniendo y hablo:

-Varda, señora de las estrellas y Manwë señor de los vientos, han sido testigos de estas promesas y las aprueban. Ante esto yo solo puedo daros mi bendición y mi cariño. Espero que seáis felices, mis niños –sonrió antes de darles un beso en la frente a cada uno y separarse de ellos para que pudieran besarse, cosa que hicieron rápidamente_- Bueno Harry ¿Qué opinas de una boda élfica?_

-_No sé Ilfirin, es extraña... Sin anillos, ni regalos y esos testigos que no se sabe quienes son..._ -replico Harry, con cara dudosa como si no supiera explicar porque le resultaba todo tan extraño.

-_Bueno tienes que entender que esto es solo una ceremonia_- sonrió Ilfirin- _Para los elfos, uno no se casa hasta que se ha unido físicamente a su pareja. Por eso Tindómiel no quiere anillos que puedan decir que están casados o que la gente lo sepa... una boda es algo demasiado íntimo_

_-A que te...? ¡Ah!_ -Ilfirin rió, podía ver la imagen mental de Harry colorada como un tomate.

_-A veces se me olvida que eres muy joven incluso para términos humanos..._

_-¿Hay algo mas en lo que se distingan?_- pregunto Harry intentando cambiar de tema.

-_Los elfos son criaturas mágicas, mas de lo que nunca serán los humanos _-contesto Ilfirin- _Normalmente los casados suelen tener un lazo... una conexión que les permite saber los sentimientos del otro... ha habido casos en que se ha transformado en la posibilidad de además, poder comunicarse mentalmente_

_-¿Pero aun así no reciben regalos?_ -pregunto Harry. Ilfirin le revolvió el pelo mentalmente. A veces y a pesar de su madurez, Harry se comportaba como un niño.

_-Ya pensaremos en algo si tanto te importa _-sonrió. Volvieron a la realidad cuando notó que alguien le hablaba.

-Vámonos antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia- sonrió Tindómiel- No me gustaría dar explicaciones.

Tindómiel abrió la marcha cogida de la mano con Remus y detrás se pusieron Ilfirin y Severus. Al salir del claro las estrellas volvieron a emitir su luz normal, aunque fueran excepcionalmente brillantes para lo que estaban acostumbrados los habitantes de Hogwarts. El bosque volvió a la normalidad, volvieron los ruidos nocturnos que hasta entonces no se habían oído, pero aun así algo quedaba en el ambiente... Un sentimiento de paz, amor y tranquilidad.

Si un paseante hubiera pasado en ese momento por el claro, hubiera sentido que algo acababa de ocurrir, algo bueno que había merecido la aprobación de la naturaleza que estaba a su alrededor.

Mucho tiempo después cuando los testigos invisibles del bosque hacia tiempo que habían desaparecido, la gente seguía hablando del claro en el Bosque Prohibido, un lugar donde se respiraba paz, en medio del bosque sombrío

Remus y Tindómiel entraron al castillo, pero Severus detuvo a Ilfirin, cogiéndolo por un brazo.

-Espera un momento –dijo serio de repente- necesito hablar con Harry

-Claro

Ilfirin cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza un poco atrás, los dedos de Severus aun no lo habían tocado, cuando el cambio de aspecto se sucedió. Harry abrió los ojos con algo de preocupación.

-¿Que pasa?

-Como es que… -el profesor tenía el ceño fruncido- da igual… ya lo pensaré después…

-¿Severus?

-Perdona –lo miró- necesito hablarte de algo… -parecía nervioso- quiero hablarte de lo que "vi" esa noche… y con quien me encontré… -Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sabía a que noche se refería, pero no entendía a quien se refería.

-Harry –le puso las manos en los hombros- vi a tu padrino… vi a Sirius Black

El joven Gryffindor abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Era posible que le estuviera diciendo la verdad?

-Como… como…

-Me habló Sirius Black

-¿Sirius? –sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse

-Si –suspiró- siento no habértelo contado antes… pero…

-Que… ¿Qué te dijo? –susurró mirando al suelo

-Harry –le levantó la barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Sirius sigue a tu lado –habló bajo, como si no quisiera que lo escucharan- aun siendo un espíritu, te sigue a donde vas…

-Porque… -las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué… no lo puedo ver?

-No es un fantasma… es un espíritu –Harry no dijo nada- en realidad fue él el que me convenció para que volviera… -suspiró- no quiere que sufras, aunque el que esté a tu lado sea yo –susurró apenado por lo que implicaban esas palabras

Quedaron en silencio varios minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos: Harry recordando a Sirius, y Severus intentando recuperar los recuerdos de cuando estuvo muerto. El profesor acabó reaccionando y se llevó al joven mago al interior del castillo, no quería que cogiera una pulmonía. Lo llevó hasta su habitación, le cortó el pelo, lo acomodó en la cama y le dejó descansar del duro día, aunque supo perfectamente que estuvo llorando por su padrino gran parte de la noche.

**---Fin Capítulo 17--- **

Lyrics by: **Hoobastank**. Song: **The Reason.**

Oooolas a todos!! Me habéis hechado de menos? Éste es el capítulo más largo escrito hasta la fecha, se nota? XDD. Jijijiji... bueno, antes de que se me olvide, varios reviews me han preguntado sobre lo largo que será el fic... si quereis la verdad, no tengo ni idea, pero creo que mínimo 30 capítulos los va a tener (quizá incluso mas)... es que a medida que voy escribiendo, se me van ocurriendo mas y mas escenas para ir poniendo... Oh! Que sepáis que otro SideStory está en camino... esta vez escrito por una servidora, pero ya os iré contando mas sobre eso (aunque mas que un SideStory… podríamos decir que es un fic paralelo que estoy construyendo a partir de éste XDD). Que sepáis que podéis ver la espada desde el link de mi bio! Bueno, os dejo con **_los comentarios de las betas!! _**

**Mereth** OOOOOOhhhh!! Una boda!!! Que bonito!!!! XD perdón tengo el día tonto. Me encanta la piedra de Merlín y bueno el pensadero también (no veáis lo que nos costo encontrar unos regalos decentes para que se dieran esos dos). Gracias al cielo que Ron no se va a dejar el pelo largo!! XD estoy recordando la imagen de Rupert con el pelo largo y me están entrando escalofríos. Señoras y señores creo que es evidente que el slash avanza a pasos agigantados (y si no que me lo digan a mi, que ya he sufrido cachos tan dulces que dan diabetes :P) Ya no voy a hacer más friki preguntas porque ya publique el SS y esas cosas pero eso no quita que de vez en cuando pregunte algo por que soy muy curiosa :P. Así que:** ¿Sabeis que parte he escrito yo?** ¡Si! Este capitulo también tiene un trozo mío (y no sabéis lo raro que es betearse a una misma XD). Besejos!!

**Nariko**: We, por fin puedo dejar un coment como es debido! xDD El ultimo se lo mandé a Sil a través de sms al mobil xDD Por eso fue tan corto y raro :P

Pues bue, ¿que queréis que os diga? ¡Me encanta este capi! Sobretodo el final, con toda esa escena de Tindo y Remus... Viva el romanticismo!! . Y con todo eso de los regalos de Navidad y que esos tres vuelven a ser amigos... Ains... Capi feliz, aprovechad que de esto no abunda mucho en este fic :P Ale, ya no tengo nada más que decir, ¡hasta el próximo!

**Khari**: Holaaaaaaa!!! Ohhhh... que cap más wapo! me ha encantado... Ese Sevy amenazando a Dumbi (es que últimamente no me cae muy bien que digamos) y esa Minerva que le deja perdida de lágrimas la túnica... muy mono... Y que Harry más cuco... un mezcla monísima entre niño y adulto... me encanta! Aunque esa vasija negra no es que me guste mucho, la verdad... y que si es la única forma de que Sevy pueda ver sus reencarnaciones? La encuentro bastante siniestra... no señor, no me gusta nada... aunque por otro lado... está la boda de Tindo y Remus ohhhh que tierna!!! A quien no le ha gustado? si ha sido una cucada... tan dulce y tan íntima... aunque claro, Harry otra vez se ha comportado un poco como un niño... jajajaja... bue.. que ha sido un capítulo precioso (y largo) espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, y hasta el próximo cap!

**Vanna**: Regalitos! Regalitos!!!! No son geniales?? Si es que son tan detallistas, ellos... Y la espada! Con la boca abierta, eh! Aun a riesgo de parecer repetitiva... no son una monada y muy muy achuchables?? Y Ronnie todo desconcertado?? Y Harry se me sonroja!! Y para rematar, es más inocente el pobre... xDD. Y Tindo, que cada día que pasa me cae mejor, si es posible. Y la boda, que listos estos elfos, eh!! Y Sirius!! Mira que se preocupa por el nene.... Y no os inquieta lo que tiene en mente Dumblie? Seguro que algo retorcido.... Si es que son tantas cosas.... Mierda Sil! Como pretendes que haga un coment pseudodecente en 7 líneas, cuando normalmente paso de los 10 folios? Grrrrr. Continúen en sintonía, queridos lectores... en 15 días, mas y mejor!!! PD. Y realmente a alguien le importa si es o no es legal? Jajajajajaja

**Ello**: Iepas!! Mi segundo comentario!! :D XDDDD Bueno, que decir… en este capi no he tenido mucha faena, pero la que ha habido ha sido larga y tediosa xDDD (maldito Quenya) en fin. Silver yo quiero una espada como esa, o por lo menos entrar en esa habitación XDDD Muahahahhaha (Ello planea planes planos) y no sé… bueno, os dejo con mi récord personal (dejar comentario) chau pescaus! **PD: **Yo si la sé la sé mereth!! xD

_Y empezamos con los reviews!!_

**Yo Mismamente (Silver666 :P):**_ Olas wapa! XDD Ale, ya lo he dicho :P. Al siguiente!_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams**_: Wenaas! Jajajajaja está bien eso de tener varias personalidades, siempre hace la vida mas entretenida XDD… Mucho gusto Sally!! Dibujas? Y yo podría ver yo alguno de tus trabajos??? Ola Kary!! Los chocolates se hubieran puesto malos tantos dias XDD Dream… tu eres la que deja el revi? XDD…Uy! Donde venden dragoncetes?! Yo tbn querooooo!! La Suprema es la jefa? XDD A que Sev está mono?! . me fascina ese dibu!! Jejeje me vigilas la espalda? Buf… vigila, pq en mi espalda, no solo tengo la columna vertebral… -Risa macabra- EEehhh!! Yo quiero saber sobre los afiches!! Kiss_

**Ello**_: Jajajajajaja es que no se'm va ocorrer :P Kiss_

**Mereth**_: Olas wapisima! Bah! Seguro que en este si serás la 1ª!! XD Si, lo se… me lo contaste tu esto de Mandos XDD, siiii lo seee… el 16 es monisimoooo!! XD Pos sabes, aun dejando "muestras" por todas las paredes (con un permanente :P), no me encontré a ninguno xDDD. Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Bonees! Al final no ens vam trobar… i aixó que jo anava mirant a veure si veia el vostre grupet… pero bue… :P. Que en Sev havia de tornar, era una cosa que ja se sabia XDD… que m'agrada massa per matar-lo!! XD. Jajajaja sento que tot sigui tan bonic… i si, ho se… a mi tpc m'encanta que en Sev hagi de demanar quasi de genolls… pero son els sacrificis per… ejem… bue :P. Si si… concec fics d'aquests de culebrón… pero el DK ja n'es prou un culebron, nomes li faltaria aixo XDD. No no no… l'Ilfi fa servir un encanteri per protegir-se… pero es un encanteri perdut fa molt de temps :P… Jajajajaaja si es que es millor imaginar-los joves i wapos!! XDD Te mes morbo!! XDD Li faré saber a la Mayu que estás d'acord amb ella, li fara ilusió. Kiss_

**Miranda Evans**_: Olas!! Jus… sigue sin gustarte Sev? Que lastima, no sabes lo que te pierdes :P… y Tindó y Rems… que moninos son ellos… y que felices seran en este capítulo!! XDD Nep, no hay que olvidar a Voldy… pq ese viejo puede tener escondido algún que otro secreto que desconocemos –Silver con cara perversa- :P. Kiss_

**Layamocha**_: Buenas! Gracias por leer el fic : ). Capis que faltan? Hum… es difícil de calcular, pq ni siquiera yo lo se XDDD… yo iré escribiendo mientras tenga ideas para ir plasmando… cuando me quede sin, meteré el epilogo que tengo escrito (pq si, hay un epilogo pal fic…) y tos contentos (o no :P). Lo de Sev y Harry… a partir de este capi, empieza a ir mas rápido… y sobre lo de Voldy… tendréis que esperar un poquitin mas :p. Kiss_

**Asuky****-Chan**_: Wenas! Siento que te hayas comido uñas, dedos y parte de los nudillos :P… Jejejeje Siri quizá, QUIZA, vuelva a aparecer, depende de la insistencia de mis betas y de vosotrs claro :P. Jejejejeje es que no quería que su primer beso fuera así… aunque hubiera sido un poco "La bella durmiente". Kiss_

**Andry**** Black**_: Olans! Siii está vivooo!! XDDD Como iba a dejarlo morir, YO! Que lo amo XDD… Jejeje Tindó y Rems están mas que felices : )! Kiss_

**Chibi****-Kaise**_: Ola wapa! Jejejejej me alegro que te gustara tanto : ) me hace feliz. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Pupi****-Chan:**_ Buenas! No pasa nada, lo importante es saber que estás bien :P. Los juntaré… hum… poco a poco XDD Ale! Pos aquí tienes el siguiente, pero tendrás que esperar 15 dias para seguir XDD. Kiss_

**Gaby****-Snape**_: Olaaans! Tiene su merito leerse todos los capítulos de un tirón! Y es que no son pocos!! XDD Mm… eso de que no tiene slash… bueno, se arreglará pronto XD. Vaya, siento que te afectara (tanto?) lo de la muerte de Sev… pero es que era necesaria… Jejejeje pos el siguiente giro del fic, te va a impactar XDD A mi Dumbi no es que me encante… me parece demasiado manipulador :P. Sigue leyendo!! Kiss_

**Ying****-Fa-Aome**_: Que bonito nick el tuyo : ). Sep, el fic tiene final, a decir verdad ya lo tengo escrito (pero no lo pienso publicar por el momento :P), tranqui, podrás ver las aventuras de estos dos, que no seran pocas XDD. Sigue leyendo!! Kiss_

**Hanna**_: Wenas wapa!! Jijijiji lo de Mandos fue idea de una de mis betas… ahora, no me preguntes cual, pq tengo demasiadas XDD. Jijiji Sevy de cualquier forma está genial… pero rejuvenecido está de rechupete!! .. Jejeje la boda de Rems y de Tindó me parece preciosaaaaa!! Tengo pensado que Siri aparezca de nuevo… pero depende de una de las chicas… pq quiero que sea una SideStory, así sería TODO el capi para él. Sigue leyendo!! Kiss_

**Altariel**** de Valinor**_: Buenas! Juas! Eso si que es un review y lo demás tonterías XDD… hacia tiempo que no me dejaban uno así –Silver recordando los tiempos de la OdF…- Bueno, intentaré contestar a lo que pueda… Jajajajaja bueno, que sepas que me gustan las historias clásicas de HP… hasta cierto punto, y contando que la mayoría de mis betas son fans de Tolkien… puuueees… XDD Pero no sabes lo que nos costó elegir "Ilfirin" de entre todas las posibilidades que teníamos!! Jejejeje no, en principio nada está puesto por casualidad… Bueno, lo de los elfos ya si que fue una intervención directa de (concretamente) una de las betas (la que realmente sabe lo que tengo en mente). Eso de el "Gran Reto" aun no ha aparecido, aunque pronto hará su intervención (si no voy mal… sobre el capi 23 o 24, aunque en el 21 se entreve por donde voy). Si si! Ya avisé que Sev estava OoC… así que :P. Que yo sepa, Sev es uno de los personajes que mas gusta escribir a JKR… Jajajaja como podéis pensar que YO puedo matar a MI Sev?! xDD. El Slash te aviso que no es una amenaza, es un hecho, pq a mi Sev y Harry me parecen la pareja perfecta… así que… :P. Cuantos mas de 15? Yo tengo 20 :P. Jajaja lo que pasa con Rems y con Siri… es culpa de dos de las betas, que son unas pesadas y querían que los liara con las hermanas! XDD COMO QUE SEV NO ES DIGNO DEL HONOR DE VOLVER?!! GRRRR!! Mmm… no entendí lo del Silmaril… (no es que no sepa que es… si no que no se a que conclusión has llegado). Eso de la revolución hormonal… buf… espera a leer el Side que estoy preparando!! –Insertese un icono de babeo incontrolado-. Has mas capítulos, en principio muchos mas… y lo del slash, sintiendolo mucho, el fic va encaminado en esa dirección… espero que aun así sigas leyendo! Kiss._

_Y aquí os dejo!! Nos leemos en 15 diaas!!_

_Kiss_

**Sil**.


	20. Chapter 18: Losing Control

**Capítulo 18: Losing Control **

Severus se miró en el espejo, seguía sin acostumbrarse a ese nuevo aspecto suyo… con la piel tan lisa y suave, sin esas arrugas que solían surcar su rostro pálido.

-Severus –habló una voz de repente desde la chimenea- puedes venir a mi despacho un momento, por favor –no era una petición

El hombre suspiró, ¿Qué es lo que quería ese viejo chocho que tenían de director?, Si le volvía a hacer tomar el té, solo porque estaba aburrido, no pensaba dirigirle nunca más la palabra. Sin pensarlo sonrió. Salió de su habitación en un revoloteo de túnicas negras y subió al despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

-Pasa hijo –oyó la orden antes de siquiera llamar

-¿Que quería director? –preguntó sin mas rodeos

-Llámame Albus –le sonrió- ¿Quieres té?

-No

-Está bien –igualmente con una floritura de la varita, hizo aparecer dos tazas de humeante té de limón- siéntate, por favor –le acercó su taza, que por supuesto, el profesor de pociones no tocó- Severus, quería hablarte sobre algo que puede ser importante para tu seguridad…

-¿A que se refiere? –estaba algo confuso, aunque no lo demostró.

-Es sobre tu aspecto

-¿Que le pasa a mi aspecto? –ahora si, frunció el ceño

-No, no… si estás muy bien, pero no me refiero a eso –se puso serio- si no a lo que cree Voldemort –al mas joven le previno un ligero temblor- él cree que estás muerto –el profesor comprendió.

-Entiendo –susurró- no sería apropiado que ciertos alumnos me vieran con mi aspecto actual

-Exacto –sonrió- algunos alumnos no deberían verte… puede ser peligroso –lo miró por encima de las gafas- si sabe que estás vivo, querrá terminar lo que empezó. -No hacían falta más explicaciones para saber a que se refería, si el viejo mago se enteraba de que estaba vivo, posiblemente… no, seguro intentaría terminar con su vida.

-¿Que es lo que propone? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, creía saber lo que iba a proponer

-Un hechizo de "Glamour" –sonrió- cambiar tu aspecto y tu identidad –realmente, era lo que había pensado el hombre más joven- había pensado que podrías pasar por uno de mis numerosos sobrinos –sonrió al ver como Severus lo miraba levantando una sola ceja. El profesor de pociones no estaba muy seguro de aceptar lo que el director le proponía, aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna otra opción. Acabó asintiendo, resignado a su suerte.- ¡Que bien! –alborotó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie- levántate –el profesor obedeció- empezaremos por tu pelo… -levantó la varita y pronunció unas palabras por lo bajo, con lo que consiguió que el cabello del profesor se alargara hasta media espalda, liso y brillante, lo ató con un trozo de cuero, aunque algunos pelos rebeldes se soltaron para enmarcar el rostro del profesor- los ojos –susurró y aplicó un hechizo que provocó escozor a sus globos oculares, que habían tomado un profundo color azulado- toma –le ofreció unas gafas- esto es un distintivo Dumbledore –en realidad era una montura con unos cristales sin graduar- y un par de detalles mas –le corrigió la nariz torcida y le transformó la túnica, para que fuera mas ajustada y de un suave tono púrpura oscuro- intenta ser más amable y sonreír más –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- bienvenido a la familia, Aureus Dumbledore.

Severus lo miró, pero no comentó nada sobre el nombre, tampoco estaba muy seguro de quererse mirar en el espejo, en un par de días su aspecto había hecho varios cambios y no tenía muy claro si para bien.

-Tendríamos que modificar la memoria a los profesores, para que sigan creyendo que Severus Snape murió a manos de Voldemort –susurró, al parecer no muy feliz

-Se lo diré a Harry –dijo con voz profunda, la única cosa que no había cambiado- ¿Algo más director? –preguntó mirando por encima de las gafas, era un gesto que siempre había odiado que le hicieran.

-Me ocuparé de que en El Profeta pongan tu esquela… -susurró aparentemente muy divertido

-Buenas noches, Albus –habló, no pensaba seguir escuchando cosas sobre su muerte, ya había oído y experimentado demasiadas

Salió con paso seguro había la entrada del colegio, una sonora tormenta estaba azotando los terrenos del colegio, no es que a él le importara, en realidad siempre le habían gustado. Apartó los mechones de pelo que le tapaban los ojos, e intentó llamar mentalmente a Harry.

**-----------------------------------**

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, Harry aprovechó para volver a charlar con Ron y Hermione, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Finalmente decidieron que era mejor que el chico volviera a su habitación en la Torre Gryffindor, ahora que parecía que se controlaba mejor.

Una tarde, no muy lejana al retorno de los alumnos, Hermione quiso hablar con Harry, aprovechando que a Ron aun le quedaban algunas horas (o incluso días) de trabajo, ya que aun no había terminado sus deberes.

**_A veces llega un momento en que te haces viejo de repente._**

**_Sin arrugas en la frente, pero con ganas de morir_**

**_Paseando por las calles todo tiene igual color._**

**_Siento que algo echo en falta, no sé si será el amor_**

-Pero hay algo que sigo sin entender –dijo mientras tomaban chocolate caliente delante de la chimenea, sentados en las más cómodas butacas- como pudo Vol… Volde-mort –parecía que empezaba a superar el miedo al nombre- saber que habías saltado desde la torre?

-No… lo sé –frunció el ceño, no había caído en ese punto- cuando el director desmemorizó a los alumnos, solo lo hizo con los que estaban en la torre –intentó recordar algo que se le escapaba- podría haber alguien mirando por la ventana cuando salté…

-Pero tendría que ser alguien cercano a Vol… Voldemort

-Malfoy –entrecerró los ojos

-Harry –le tocó el brazo- no tomes conclusiones precipitadas… no sabes si él…

-¡Hermione! –gritó- ¡¿Lo estás defendiendo?! –estaba ultrajado

-No –la chica empezó a temblar- no es eso… -tartamudeó- solo digo que… no lo sabes seguro –tenía los ojos muy abiertos- no te alteres… por favor…pero no tienes pruebas Harry -oyó como el chico soltaba el aire repetidas veces

-No me transformaré por esto –sonrió- ahora puedo controlarme un poco mas, además –susurró- no quiero que Severus se preocupe

-Oh… Severus –el joven se sonrojó- de esto también quería hablarte –miró de reojo a Ron, que se había quedado dormido encima del libro de transformaciones- ¿Que es lo que pasa con el hombre? –preguntó muy interesada, más incluso que con el tema de Voldemort

-A que te refieres? –sus mejillas tomaron un color mas intensamente rosado

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero –lo miró mas intensamente- te gusta –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-¡No! –gritó tanto que Ron se movió de su libro de transformaciones al de astronomía

-Venga Harry –sonrió- a mi no hace falta que me lo ocultes

-No puedo ocultar lo que no existe… -siseó

-He visto como lo miras –rió- espera… quizá ni tu mismo te has dado cuenta –le cogió la mano

-Pero yo no… -el sonrojo era más que evidente

-_Harry_ –sonó la voz de Ilfirin en las dos cabezas- _no había querido decir nada… pero Hermione tiene razón, como siempre_ –Hermione quedó callada ante la intrusión, y Harry no supo que decir

-Harry –aventuró la chica pocos minutos después, ahora mas temerosa al saber que Ilfirin la escuchaba- dime, ¿Que es lo que sientes cuando estás con él?

-No… no lo se –tartamudeó, hablar de sus sentimientos seguía siendo una cosa muy difícil- él… él comprende una parte de mi que la mayoría no puede ni ver –cerró los ojos- él es un punto de estabilidad en mi… vida –susurró y se calló, no sabía que mas decir

-Que es lo que… sentiste cuando… ya sabes, cuando él… -Hermione tenía miedo de tratar sobre ese punto, pero sabía que era determinante

-Yo… yo –clavó la mirada en la chica- me sentí solo, abandonado… perdido para siempre… perdí mi punto de estabilidad, lo perdí todo…

-No puedes vivir sin él –susurró- al igual que él no puede vivir sin ti –sonrió dulcemente- te sientes a gusto a su lado y notas el vacío si él no está…

Harry clavó la mirada en la chica, con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a eso en su vida, podía ser… quizá era… si así fuera, ahora entendería el porqué de su sonrojo cada vez que se tocaban, que sus manos se rozaban… cada vez lo que lo llevaba en brazos, cada vez que estaba a su lado.

**_Me despierto por las noches entre una gran confusión_**

**_Esta gran melancolía está acabando conmigo_**

**_Siento que me vuelvo loco y me sumerjo en el alcohol_**

**_Las estrellas por la noche han perdido su esplendor_**

-Pero –miró preocupado a la chica- él no… voy a ser un monstruo

-Harry –le sonrió- no debes preocuparte de lo que digan los otros… es tu vida, no puedes estar condicionado por lo que piensen los demás… te sentirás un monstruo, solo si no aprovechas la oportunidad…

-Pero él no… él no me… -no le salía la voz

-Amigo mío –susurró con suavidad- tú no te has dado cuenta, pero cuando te ve, se le ilumina la mirada… ¿Por que crees que se preocupa por ti? ¿Por que crees que te quiere proteger?

-¿_Por que crees que pasará la eternidad contigo?_ –agregó Ilfirin en la cabeza de ambos jóvenes

-Solo tienes una opción –dijo la chica- si aun dudas… descubre que es lo que siente por ti

-¿Estás loca? –alborotó- ¡Me matará!

-_Tú no puedes morir_ –se rió el Caballero

-Ilfirin tiene razón –le sonaba raro decir eso- no tienes nada que perder…

-Tengo mucho a perder… mas de lo que piensas… -habló en voz baja

-Harry –habló con mucha más suavidad- si no haces nada, serás infeliz… si no lo descubres, te arrepentirás toda la vida…

-…_ y en tu caso, eso es mucho tiempo_

-Dejadme tiempo para pensar, ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió y lo soltó, hablaron de cosas menos trascendentales para la vida de Harry, hasta que Ron se despertó y empezó a gritar al ver que no terminaría, sus amigos lo miraron y decidieron ayudarlo un poco con las tareas que le quedaban. Poco después y sin previo aviso, Harry se levantó.

-Me llama –dijo simplemente antes de salir por el retrato que guardaba la entrada, mientras Hermione sonreía, y Ron lo miraba sin comprender una palabra

Harry bajó los escalones que llevaban al Gran Comedor de dos en dos, aun pensando en la conversación con Hermione. Sentía a Severus en la entrada del castillo, así que cuando giró la esquina, tuvo que detenerse de repente: esperaba ver al profesor Snape esperándolo ahí, pero en vez de eso, se encontró de frente con la presencia del hombre, pero el físico totalmente cambiado.

**_He buscado en los desiertos de la tierra del dolor_**

**_Y no he hallado más respuesta que espejismos de ilusión_**

**_He hablado con las montañas de la desesperación_**

**_Y su respuesta era sólo el eco sordo de mi voz_**

-Aunque no lo parezca –habló con voz grave- soy Severus… o mejor dicho Aureus Dumbledore –empezó a andar confiando que el chico lo seguiría- al director se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea –hablaba por supuesto en un tono irónico- de "disfrazarme" –gruñó- para que el Señor Tenebroso no sepa que "aun" sigo vivo –giró el rostro para ver al joven detrás de él

-Y… -aun estaba impactado, y las palabras no se coordinaban fácilmente- ¿Esto es para que los alumnos no te reconozcan?

-Exacto

Anduvieron en silencio hasta la habitación vacía de Harry, entraron y se sentaron en las butacas que seguían allí.

-Pero para que el disfraz funcione, se debe modificar a los que saben que "sigo vivo"… en especial a los profesores y… el director me ha pedido que…

-Si puedo hacerlo yo –acabó la frase por el hombre. Harry cerró los ojos.

-_Ilfirin… ¿Como lo hago?_

-_En realidad es bastante sencillo_ –oyó la voz del Caballero que le contestaba- _debes concentrarte en el deseo de querer modificar la memoria a los que están en el castillo, vigilando de excluir a los que no quieres afectar… entonces la magia fluirá sola de tu cuerpo_

Harry lo intentó, se concentró tanto como pudo, tal y como le había enseñado Ilfirin días atrás, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas lo que le había pedido Severus… Aureus, esperó unos momentos, no parecía que hubiera habido ningún cambio, pero de repente se notaba muy cansado.

-El tuyo es un gran don –le habló de repente Severus- y por lo tanto, implica una gran responsabilidad… ten mucho cuidado y no lo emplees a la ligera –susurró con suavidad- buenas noches

Y con esto el profesor de pociones abandonó la habitación, en dirección a sus propios aposentos. Harry se quedó un momento parado y luego cerró los ojos.

-_Aunque no lo hayas notado, has usado una gran cantidad de magia_ –habló Ilfirin- _por eso estás tan cansado… pero tienes la suficiente energía para volver a la torre_ –lo animó

Con los ojos medio cerrados, y ayudándose de las paredes, abandonó las mazmorras. Y no sin un enorme esfuerzo, subió por pasadizos y escaleras hasta llegar a la torre, donde cayó prácticamente desfallecido sobre la cama, durmiéndose antes de siquiera tocar el cojín.

**_A veces llega un momento en que te haces viejo de repente._**

**_Sin arrugas en la frente, pero con ganas de morir_**

**_Paseando por las calles todo tiene igual color._**

**_Siento que algo echo en falta, no sé si será el amor_**

**-----------------------------**

Pocas noches después, volvieron los alumnos, ajenos a cualquier cambio que pudiera haber sucedido en esas cortas vacaciones, ajenos al cambio por el que habían pasado Severus y el propio Harry.

Algunos parecían temerosos al acercarse a Harry, le tenían miedo, y el joven sabía perfectamente porque… habían descubierto su secreto… eso implicaba que alguien cercano a ellos, tenía relación directa con Voldemort y con lo ocurrido la víspera de Navidad. Algunos preguntaban por el profesor Snape, parecían no creerse el que estuviera muerto, y menos aun que hubiera sido el mismo Voldemort el que lo hubiera ejecutado. Esa noche, en la cena se escucharon muchos susurros al ver a Aureus Dumbledore.

-Alumnos –el hombre estaba serio, algo inusual en el director- debido a un horrible suceso, el profesor Snape nos ha abandonado –la tensión parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo, mientras Harry intentaba evitar sonreír ampliamente- así que su puesto como profesor de pociones ha quedado vacío –cerró unos momentos los ojos- pero –sonrió- mi sobrino Aureus Dumbledore, ha accedido muy amablemente a ocupar esa vacante –un hombre alto, de largo pelo oscuro, gafas y ojos azules inclinó la cabeza- me alegro que estés aquí –dijo cómplicemente

-Yo también me alegro –contestó con su voz de barítono

-Espero que ayudéis al profesor Dumbledore –se rió inconscientemente- a adaptarse a la rutina de Hogwarts –esperó a que los espontáneos aplausos, sorprendentemente provenientes de cierta parte de la mesa Gryffindor se apagaran, para volver a hablar- el profesor Dumbledore tomará las funciones que tenía Severus Snape, tanto como jefe de la casa Slytherin, como su función en el consejo de la escuela, igualmente usará sus habitaciones en las mazmorras –se calló- ahora me agradaría hacer un minuto de silencio en recuerdo de nuestro desaparecido profesor –el comedor quedó en un silencio anormal

Harry se fijó en la mesa de profesores, Minerva McGonagall estaba llorando silenciosamente, el joven Gryffindor se sintió mal, no le gustaba que la gente creyera cosas que en realidad eran mentira, y menos aun si de esta forma hacía sufrir. Severus, bueno en realidad Aureus miraba fijamente su plato vacío, no tenía una sonrisa en los labios pero poco le faltaba. Hagrid también derramaba enormes lágrimas que pronto harían un charco a sus pies, otros profesores también tenían expresiones afligidas y de dolor en el rostro. Tindómiel y Remus no mostraban ninguna expresión concreta, y Harry les sonrió brevemente, recibiendo a cambio una leve inclinación de ambos adultos que se sentaban juntos. En el comedor, los Slytherin parecían los menos afectados, aunque mirándolos mas atentamente, podías darte cuenta que intentaban apoyarse unos a otros.

De repente apareció la comida en los platos y el minuto de silencio terminó. Muchos eran las conversaciones, pero sin duda una estaba en boca de todos: ¿Cómo había muerto el profesor?

Harry abandonó el comedor junto a Ron y a Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro. Posiblemente los alumnos pensaran que se debía a la desaparición del profesor, pero no sabían cuan equivocados estaban. Solo conocían la verdadera historia: el director, Remus, Tindómiel, Ron, Hermione, el propio Severus y claro está, él mismo.

-_Quizá debería revelarlo_ –habló con Ilfirin, esa misma noche- _tarde o temprano se descubrirá, además, igualmente Voldy ya lo sabe _

-_Si… puede que tengas razón, pero tendrás que asumir las consecuencias si tomas esa decisión_

_-¿Que quieres decir?_

_-La gente te temerá, no se acercará demasiado a ti…_

_-Pse… como si me importara mucho… he tenido suficiente atención con 6 años de mi vida_

_-Harry, te miraran con temor, hablaran en susurros a tu paso… algunos quizá lo usen para sus propios deseos… muchos querrán tu muerte por ser quien eres, ¿Estás seguro de querer andar por este camino?_

_-Lo estoy mientras Severus no se entrometa… al menos por el momento_

_-Entonces debes hablarlo con él… y entonces pensaremos en la forma de revelarnos_

Harry se levantó del sofá en el que había estado mirando fijamente al fuego y con una mirada a Hermione, la chica comprendió a donde se dirigía. Faltaba poco para el toque de queda, pero sabía que si después lo acompañaba el profesor no pasaría nada. No lo reconocería ante nadie, pero estaba ansioso por ver a Severus… a Aureus, se corrigió.

Golpeó la pared de la habitación del hombre, y ésta se abrió al recibir una orden desde el interior. El profesor estaba sentado en una de esas cómodas butacas de respaldo alto.

-Buenas noches –susurró mirándolo con intensidad

-Buenas noches –contestó el joven con una inclinación- ¿Como llevas lo de tu nueva personalidad? –preguntó tomando asiento en la butaca que había al lado de la del profesor, mientras la pared se cerraba con un golpe sordo

-Pse… sigue sin gustarme la idea…

-¿Por que no? Podrás tratar a los alumnos de forma distinta…

-Ese es el problema… no se como tratarlos de forma distinta –cerró los ojos y quedaron en silencio

-Sev… Aureus he estado pensando –miró el crepitante fuego en la chimenea- he estado pensando sobre mi naturaleza…

-¿A que te refieres? –frunció el ceño

-El secreto del Caballero, ha sido descubierto, así que no tiene mucho sentido el seguir ocultándolo…

-Pero… ¿Estás seguro?

-Eso creo –suspiró- prefiero, por una vez en mi vida contar algo por propia decisión… y no que se descubra como un oscuro secreto

-Entiendo

-Espera… quiero contar mi secreto, pero por el momento no quiero que intervengas…

-¿Por que? –frunció el ceño de nuevo

-Porque no quiero ponerte en peligro

-Siempre he vivido en peligro –levantó una ceja- no hace falta que me protejas

-¡Pero es que quiero protegerte! ¡Quiero preocuparme! No quiero que te pase nada… -se tapó los ojos con una mano- Quiero proteger algo que es muy importante para mi… -susurró casi sin voz

-Tu también me importas –oyó la voz del profesor, y Harry lo miró, ¿Podía ser ese el momento que buscaba?

-Se… Severus –tartamudeó olvidándose completamente del nuevo nombre del profesor- ¿Puedo preguntarte… algo? –el hombre lo miró y asintió- porque… ¿Por que volviste? ¿Por que decidiste volver aquí? ¿Qué es lo que te convenció?

Severus lo miró, esa era la pregunta, era lo que había temido, sabía que tendría que contestarla, pero le daba miedo, le asustaba la respuesta, no estaba preparado para contestar. No podía decirlo… no debía, era incorrecto. Quedaron en silencio, Severus perdido en sus pensamientos, y Harry sintiéndose culpable por haberle preguntado tal cosa.

-Lo siento –acabó diciendo Harry, levantándose de la butaca

-Espera –habló el adulto, antes de que el joven saliera por la pared- es muy tarde, mejor que te acompañe

-No me pasará nada –sonrió saliendo al oscuro y desierto pasadizo- ¿Crees que alguien puede hacerme daño? No te preocupes, buenas noches –Severus lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la esquina

-Pero es que yo también quiero preocuparme –susurró a la nada, antes de entrar de nuevo al interior de sus habitaciones

Harry anduvo en silencio por los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos del colegio, hacía frío, se arropó mejor con la capa que llevaba. Dobló la esquina que lo llevó hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor y se detuvo, había alguien allí, y parecía estar esperándolo. Con la energía que desprendía, tenía más que suficiente para saber de quien se trataba.

-Malfoy –escupió con desprecio, a unos pasos del rubio

-Harry Potter –se burló- No son horas para que los niños paseen solos de noche. ¿No tienes miedo? Podría venir un dementor y comerte –se rió. Harry no dijo nada- ¿Es que no tienes lengua?

-¿Que es lo que quieres? –habló con voz peligrosa

-Quiero preguntarte algo –su voz, aunque burlona, era algo mas suave- me han dicho que eres el Caballero del Dragón

Harry reaccionó con violencia, lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica y lo golpeó contra la pared, inmovilizándolo en parte. El rubio solo sonrió.

-¡¿Quién te lo ha dicho?! –le espetó- ¿Tu padre? Claro… como no –bufó- él estaba ahí esa noche… ¡¡Maldito bastardo!! –lo dejó de malas maneras y lo miró con asco

-Así que es cierto –susurró.

-Lo que sea o deje de ser, no es asunto tuyo –le espetó.

Draco apoyó la espalda contra la pared, como si esta fuera a salvarla… en los ojos de Harry había visto una pupila vertical, parecida a la de los gatos. El joven Gryffindor le dio la espalda y no había dado más de dos pasos, cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

-Espera –lo llamó- espera un momento –Harry no dijo nada, ni siquiera se giró para mirarlo- tu… sabes que pasó con Sev… ¿Con el profesor Snape? –el chico de ojos verdes se giró

-¿Perdona? –no creía haberlo entendido

-Me dijeron que había… muerto –bajó la cabeza

-¿Tanto te importa? –entrecerró los ojos

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar…

-Tu querido Voldemort lo mató –rugió encima del joven- ¡Yo estaba ahí y lo vi! –no pretendía gritar, pero el tema lo escamaba- ¡LO MATO ANTE MIS OJOS! ¡Y YO NO PUDE HACER NADA! –mierda, empezaba a perder el control. Respiró hondo un par de veces para intentar calmarse, todo en vano debido al rubio

-¡No es verdad! –gritó el Slytherin, ajeno a lo que iba a pasar- ¡Severus no hubiera sido tan inconsciente! ¡Seguro que su muerte fue para protegerte! ¡Seguro que fue totalmente inútil!

-No te atrevas a decir nunca que una muerte es inútil –susurró con tanta calma que Draco acabó sentado en el suelo de la impresión- Nunca digas que la muerte de Severus no sirvió para nada –sus ojos brillaban intensamente y su pelo empezaba a moverse con una corriente de aire inexistente. Harry acercó su mano al brazo de Draco y lo cogió, el rubio tembló debido a la enorme cantidad de poder que lo atravesó.- _Fuiste tu… solo tu eres responsable de su muerte_ –habló Ilfirin de repente, con esa voz metálica característica- _me viste cuando salté de la torre_ –cerró los ojos y las enormes alas rojas aparecieron, rasgando la túnica del colegio- _y se lo dijiste a Voldemort_ –Draco abrió mas los ojos, asustado y sin poder moverse_- y Voldemort lo mató… lo mató por lo que le habías dicho_ –su voz era tan fría, tan colérica que helaba la sangre- _tu futuro amo mató a tu padrino por tu culpa… eres escoria_ –lo dejó al oír como se acercaba alguien corriendo, y no necesitaba verlo para saber quien era

Las alas desaparecieron en una llama azulada y Harry intentó tranquilizarse, mientras Draco respiraba entrecortadamente, sin dejar de mirar al Gryffindor con más que temor.

-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí? –gritó Seve… Aureus Dumbledore

-Nada, profesor –habló Harry, antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir sus labios

-Por lo que veo –miró por encima de las gafas, al mas puro estilo Dumbledore- usted es el Sr. Potter… le creía mas responsable –habló serio, pero con un deje de diversión. Draco sonrió, fue un error- y usted es…

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy –dijo altivo y seguro de si mismo, como siempre

-Ajá, Sr. Malfoy –arrastró el nombre, mientras lo miraba con interés, parecía menos arrogante que de costumbre, quizá por el sudor que resbalaba por su frente, o su pelo extrañamente revuelto, que le daban un aspecto descuidado y desgarbado, mas propio de Harry que del Slytherin- Muy bien señores, acaban de perder 30 puntos cada uno, por deambular por los pasillos pasado el toque de queda –los miró serio y algo amenazante- ahora, van a volver a sus respectivas salas comunes en silencio, a menos que quieran un castigo conmigo para los próximos 7 días –susurró con voz ronca, entrecerrando los ojos

-Si, profesor –susurró Harry antes de girarse y empezar a andar hacia las escaleras que le conducían a la torre Gryffindor

-Tenga cuidado con él, profesor –habló Draco sin mirarlo- es peligroso –y con eso, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el fondo de las mazmorras, donde moraba la casa de la serpiente

Severus quedó pensativo, ¿Podía ser que Lucius le hubiera contado a su hijo lo sucedido esa noche fatídica? Quizá Harry tenía razón y valía la pena el revelar el secreto. De repente frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza en un rápido movimiento hacia la dirección en la que se había dirigido su protegido… tenía la parte de la espalda de la túnica rasgada, quizá… era posible que… ¿Podía ser que hubiera desplegado de nuevo las alas? Miró al suelo, allí estaban unas prácticamente invisibles cenizas, las tocó pensando: ¿Cómo podía haber hecho desaparecerlas? ¿Es que quizá ya podía controlarse? Entonces, ¿Cual era su función como protector? Si no debía ayudarlo… ¿Para que había vuelto?

**---Fin Capítulo 17--- **

_Lyrics__ by_: **Celtas**** Cortos**. _Song_: **La Senda del Tiempo.**

_Bueno!! Y la 2ª canción en español que meto en el fic… debo reconocer que el escoger esta canción ha sido pura suerte… pq no tenía ninguna, y como no habían ganas de traducir, además de que mi traductora oficial no la tengo tan a menudo… :P… pos ale, igualmente creo que queda muy bien : )! Que decir del capítulo… a parte del cambio físico de Sev? Jajajajajajaja os lo esperabais? Jijiji tranquilos que volverá a su aspecto anterior (el rejuvenecido, claro xD). Y la temeridad de Dray?! XDDDD Estuve a punto de morderlo!! XDDD Y la declaración pura y dura que Harry le hizo a Hermi? Buf… el slash va a pasos agigantados! Me encanta!!! XDDD Y las dudas de Sev son de lo mejor!! Jujujujuju!!_

**_Comentarios de las betas:_**

**Mereth**: Vale voy a decir algo que creía que nunca iba a decir...¿A que es mono Sev en este capitulo? Lo siento pero es la verdad me parece monisimo ver como se preocupa y no sabe que hacer :P ¿Y Draco? Si yo hubiera sido Harry le habría achicharrado XD claro que yo enfadada ya me han dicho que tengo cierto parecido con Molly Weasley (grito mucho y doy miedo :P) ¿Y lo de "Aureus"? Me gusta el nuevo aspecto (Siiil haz un dibu andaaa...) pero no le pega al borde del profe de Pociones. Ale portaos bien hasta dentro de 15 días!! 

**Vanna: **Pero no es la cosa mas tierna q habeis visto nunca? (Que pastelosa sueno.....q horror!) Ya solo les falta un pequeño empujoncito....Esto esta al caer, eh!! Lento, si, pero seguro. Esperemos..... Pero es q son tan monooos!!! (L) Ya. Se acabo. De verda. Y a que echabamos de menos los estallidos de nuestro chico? Si es que hasta enfadado es un cielooo. Oins. Tengo un problema muy serio.....Y ahora tenemos un nuevo personaje en juego...Aureus! xDDDD. Esto cada vez pinta mejor.... Nos vemos en 15 días!

**Khari: **Holaa!! Ya volvemos a estar aqui! Que capi más cuco!!! Ohhhh es monísimo... a ver... que levanten la mano aquellos a quien Sevy les haya parecido una cucada!! (Khari levanta la mano) jiji... es tan mono con su nueva personalidad... aunque personalmente preferiría que no le hubieran colocado como un Dumbi... actualmente el Dumbi me cae bastante mal. Ohhhh!! Y cuando Harry se enfada con Draco? jajaja... es genial! Personalmente me hubiera gustado que se hubiera llegado a transformar, pero bueno tendremos que conformarnos con esto. Esperemos que Silver no tarde mucho en ponernos otra transformación (las adoro!)

**Kina: **Nunca hubiera pensado q diría algo así, xo Sevy se ve muy cuco ( . me ha entrado un escalofrío xDD)… y el nuevo aspecto como Aureus? Cuesta verlo, así q… ¿q tal un dibujo representativo, Sil??? Jijiji… además tengo tendencia a decir Saureus! incluso empieza a gustarme leo más rápido así xD Sabéis a lo q le estoy dando muchas vueltas?? "el tuyo es un gran don y x lo tanto, implica una gran responsabilidad"… sé q lo he oído antes xo AHORA no caigo!!! Y ya estoy d los nervios…

**Elloith: **Nota de Ello: Hmmm... un bonito capi, pero como no me ha dado faena... XD hasta el próximo!!

**Nariko: **Mmm... ¿Que quereis que os diga? Mi creatividad no está en su mejor momento a las 9 de la mañana... We, personalmente la parte que me gusta más es la conversación entre Harry y Hermione... ¡O no! No, no, mi preferida sin lugar a dudas es la escena final. Dracooo . Bueno, y en cuanto al nuevo aspecto de Sev... Mmmm... No me termina de convencer como un Dumbledore... pero en fin... xD Ale os dejo que me tengo que ir! Mision cumplida, Sil, para que luego te quejes ¬¬ me he levantado antes para poder escribirte tu comentario :P

_Y vamos con los reviews!! _

**Ying****-Fa-Aome**_: Ola olaaa!! Jejejeje si, tranquila… pero cada vez me cuesta mas y mas escribir, y no se exactamente pq, y es que sigo teniendo ideas… no creas que el final esté escrito del todo, pq no es así :P, lo tengo en proceso, pero se como se terminará. Kiss_

**Vanna: **_Cariño, estoy medio rallada (ya lo sabes, pq tamos ablando XDD). Es que tu ya tienes asignado un side!! Y a ver cuando lo escribes!! XDD Ya te dije que eres la mejor, y lo sigo diciendo… te fijas en cosas que normalmente se pasan por alto!! : ). Ale… el tuyo es cortito (en comparación a esos caxo reviews que me dejabas en la OdF! XDD, que times aquellos…). Kiss_

**Gaby****-Snape**_: Olaans!! De nada! No me cuesta : ). Jijiji no se si Dumbi desaparecerá (al menos no en proximos capítulos)... pero en el Side que estoy preparando... muahahahahaha (no me hagas mucho caso XD). Creo que es algo complicado lo de Sev y Harry... ya lo veras ya... XDDD. Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams**_: Olas wapas! Jejejejejeje y que es lo que quiere la suprema que haga? Es para hacerme una idea :P. Juuu ya podriais pasar algun link para ver los dibus!! Que yo pongo los miooos! :p. Ais... creo que están demasiado obsesionadas con el chocolate! XDDD Kiss_

**Mereth**_: Olas cariño! Jajajaja si bueno... ya sabes que no es la primera ni la última vez que te lees/leerás en medio de un capi XD. Eso eso!! Que se lo deje laaaargooo laaaaaaaaaaargooooooo y que le tape todo el cuerpo! Y que lo aplaste! XDD Juaz! Ya te dije que el souvenir era para abrir las cartas... no para asesinar, aunque siempre se le puede buscar otro uso... como picahielos XDD. Kiss_

**Llunaa**_: Bonees!! Vas deixar un revi? O.o no recordo haver-lo vist!! Jejejeje si, era un capi de descans... de transició :P. A veure, a la Minni la veig plorant, pero no desmaiada... crec que es massa forta (relativament) per aquestes coses XDDD. Kiss_

**Mariet**** Malfoy**_: Wenas! :D Acias... a mi tbn me gusta, aunque no es mi preferido :P. Tranquila, no hay prisa... se lo que es estudiar (en realidad yo tbn estoy agobiadísima... por suerte, como tengo capis adelantados, me da algo de tiempo). Si, quizá incluso es demasiado tierno... tendré que endurecerlo... Suerte que te gusta... pq si no :p. Tiempo al tiempo... tengo cosas escritas, pero aun no se ha dado la ocasión... espera a que llegue el verano –insértese risa malvada :p-. Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Olaquetal?! Diguem que al saló hi havia una mica massa gent XDD. Es que l'slash es genial!! I que consti que es el primer fic que escric amb haches tema com a "central". Uis! No saps el que et perds, pq hi ha fics realment bons sobre Snarrys… tot i que he llegit altres parelles per als dos (aka Sev-Rems i Harry-Dray… ja saps, les tipiques), jajajaja quina sort que no vegis slash per tot arreu, pq segons una de les meves betes (que possiblement no entendrà res del que escric aquí XD), deixo anar frases pervertides cada 2X3 XDDD. Ho se, ho se… en Sev es un defecte meu… ja intentaré que sigui lleugerament mes dur… jo tb me n'he adonat… Jajajajajaa vols que et digui la veritat, des de fa mmm… força temps, tinc escrit un capi que duito enormement que arribi a publicar mai, pq es un R… i jijijijiji sobre aixo de qui domina a qui… cof cof… :P. En Harry ja esta traumat xDDD… i sol ser massa autoculpador… Jajajaja si, aixo de la daga te doble joc… jijijiji :P. Precisament, ningu se n'ha d'assabentar de que en Rems i la Tindo estan casats… jajajaja tranquila no ofens, crec que ets la única que realment expressa el que sent. Gracies. Kiss_

**Miranda Evans**_: Buenaas!! Si… el es muy malo XDD. En realidad se juran amor eterno con las palabras que usan XD. Jajaja la otra pareja va en camino XD, aunque no se si los voy a casar… jujuju sobre lo de Voldy… en el capi 21 sabréis de que hablo :P. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Chibi****-Kaise**_: Olaa!! Jijiji a mi tbn me gusta mucho, pero no es mi favorito… Y lo de la felicidad, jujuju ya veremos si dura mucho XD, que ya sabéis que soy una lianta!! XDD. Sigue leyendo!! Kiss_

**Kendra**** Duvoa**_: Wenas! Oh! Gracias… si, a mi tbn me gusta mucho la boda de Rems y Tindo : ). Si bueno… no se yo si Harry está para casarse en estos momentos XDD… y espero que lo que en verdad siente quede un poco mas claro con este :p. Kiss_

**Altariel**** de Valinor**_: Olaaans! Jejejeje si, este tipo de reviews me los solían hacer cuando escribía el fic de la OdF… y de ahí precisamente saqué a dos de mis mejores amigas y betas : )! Es que Sev tiene un carácter muy malo… pero es tan misterioso y seguro de si mismo, que creo que es lo que nos atrae… al menos a mi :P. Y hum… corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo pensar que el review se cortó -.-. Kiss_

**Pupi****-Chan**_: Wenas! Lo siento, pero no puedo actualizar mas rápido, en todo caso debería ser mas lento, pq cada vez me cuesta mas escribir los capis… buf… solo de recordar el tiempo que he tardado en el 21… :S, pero por el momento seguiré al mismo ritmo, ya veremos si tengo que parar… hum… Sev siempre está bien!! XDDD Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Buff… ets la ultima!! Per sort… pq estic cansada :P Jajaja ja saps que si… que els casaments elfics son monismis XDD. Vull brownieees!!! :P. Kiss_

_Y aquí os dejo! Hasta dentro de 15 dias!!_

_Kiss,_

**Sil**


	21. Chapter 19: Dances with wolves

**Capítulo 19: ****Dances with wolves**

Y las clases se reanudaron. Harry estaba feliz de volver a la "normalidad" después de tan movidas navidades, su vida había dado varios giros radicales en pocos días, y ahora parecía que las cosas se calmaban, o al menos, eso era lo que suponía.

Como el joven ya no tenía que aparentar ninguna enfermedad mortal, dieron como excusa que Severus había descubierto una poción que le había salvado la vida, justo antes de morir; volvió a incorporarse a los entrenamientos de quidditch, aunque eso le quitaba mucho, del ya escaso tiempo del que disponía: entre las clases normales, las horas de estudio y hacer los deberes, las clases del ED… tenía muy poco tiempo libre, por no decir que era totalmente inexistente, y aún se había olvidado de algo: las clases de lucha con espada de Tindómiel. Iba a ser un segundo trimestre bastante duro, pero como mínimo no le daría tiempo en pensar en otras cosas, que aún seguían en su cabeza.

Entró al Gran Comedor junto a Ron y a Hermione, y en un movimiento casi imperceptible, saludó a algunos de los que se sentaban en la mesa que presidía el comedor, Tindómiel le devolvió el saludo. Se sentó y charló animadamente con sus amigos, sin preocuparse por lo que podía venir. De repente frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo la mesa de los profesores, Remus no estaba…

-Hermione –susurró a la chica que tenía al lado- ¿Cuanto falta para la próxima luna llena?

-Pues creo que hoy hay luna llena -la joven siguió la mirada de su amigo hacia la mesa principal, se tapó los labios- ¡Oh! ¡Merlín! El profesor Lupin –volvió a mirar al chico- Snap… digo, el profesor Dumbledore no habrá tenido tiempo de preparar la poción… -empezó a temblar levemente- va a ser un… un lobo salvaje –gritó en voz baja, intentando no mover los labios

-Tranquila –intentó calmarla- trataré de ayudarlo… al fin y al cabo, yo también soy un animal

Se levantó de la mesa Gryffindor, justo cuando llegaba el correo, así que su movimiento pasó desapercibido para la mayoría, aunque entre estos no se encontraba Draco Malfoy, más que nada, porque no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Harry se acercó a la mesa de profesores, donde algunos inclinaron levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto, algo de lo que el joven no pareció, o quizá no quiso, darse cuenta. Se plantó delante de la elfa.

-Esta noche hay luna llena –sentenció mientras algún sobre caía cerca de él. Vio como la elfa asentía- y no se ha tomado la poción… -por el rabillo del ojo vio como Sev… Aureus abría los ojos con espanto, estaba claro que se le había olvidado

-Exacto, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él

-Quiero estar allí –levantó una mano para que ninguno de los dos adultos lo interrumpieran- y no pienso aceptar un no

-Me honra que quieras compartir esos momentos con él –sonrió- será un honor que nos acompañes –cogió la mano del joven entre las suyas, antes inclinar, casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza

-Gracias –el joven devolvió el gesto

-Harry –siseó Aureus sin abrir los labios- tu y yo tenemos que hablar –estaba tan serio, que un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, asintió como respuesta. Se marchó hacia su primera clase sin volver a abrir la boca.

Poca acción hubo el primer día de clases después de vacaciones, ni siquiera en la clase de pociones, hay que decir que Aureus era tanto o incluso más exigente que Severus en la forma de elaborar las pociones, su carácter era tan duro y peligroso como el del anterior profesor, pero su actitud hacia Harry dejaba claro que no era el profesor Snape, al menos, eso era lo que pensaban casi todos.

**----------------------- **

Severus seguía sin entender que era lo que le pasaba… no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto "_¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Porque… ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Que fue lo que me impulsó a volver? ¿La pena? ¿La compasión? No, no es eso… es algo mucho más grande, mucho más profundo_". Miró al joven que tenía solo a unos pupitres de distancia, estaba totalmente concentrado en la elaboración de su poción. Sintió algo en el estomago, y no era precisamente desagradable.

Harry levantó la vista y le sonrió, lo que provocó esa sonrisa fue totalmente inesperado para el profesor: se sonrojó violentamente, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte del Gryffindor. _"¡¿Que era eso?! ¿Es que quizá ya no podía controlar sus acciones? ¡¡Se comportaba como si fuera un quinceañero enamorado!!"_ Se llevó la palma de la mano a los labios… Lo había comprendido, había entendido cuán terrible era eso que había logrado intuir… tenía un problema, un enorme problema… pero ¿Realmente era así? ¿Era un problema? ¿Para quien? ¿Para él? ¿Para Harry? ¿Es que quizá estaba equivocado? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo erróneo cuando estás… enamorado? ¡¿Pero que era lo que estaba pensando?! ¡Él no podía estar enamorado de ese niño! ¡Pero si le doblaba la edad! Quizá… no iba a negar que sintiera cierta atracción hacia el chico, a causa de su lazo, razonó muy acertadamente, pero… ¡Él no podía, no debía sentir nada más! Lo miró de nuevo y una pregunta se formó en su cabeza… Quizá no era Harry por quien se sentía atraído, quizá era Ilfirin… le dolía la cabeza.

**----------------------- **

Las clases terminaron y los alumnos se retiraron a sus salas comunes para esperar la cena, hacía demasiado frío para salir al exterior, ¡Ni siquiera podían entrenar! Enero en el norte de escocia, era demasiado frío y helado, y no apetecía a nadie salir por los terrenos.

Harry tomó un asiento cerca de la ventana para intentar vislumbrar la luna llena, que posiblemente no tardaría en asomarse de entre las nubes que la cubrían en esos momentos. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a su lado con cara de preocupación.

-¿Creéis que el profesor Lupin estará bien? –susurró para que solo los dos chicos pudieran oírla

-Hermione –sonrió Harry intentando tranquilizarla- Remus pasa por esto cada mes, por mucho que parezca una crueldad, ya debe estar acostumbrado… además, esta vez será diferente –habló mas para sí mismo que para sus amigos

-Pero…

-Mañana os lo contaré –se puso serio

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir? –preguntó Ron con un dulce en la boca

-Por supuesto… no se ha tomado la poción, solo espero que acepte a un dragón como compañero de juego

Poco después, Harry salió de la torre en dirección la entrada del colegio, y allí, en posición amenazadora, se encontró al profesor de pociones: Aureus Dumbledore. El joven Gryffindor seguía sin acostumbrarse al nuevo aspecto del hombre, al cual, el pelo negro le caía delicadamente sobre el pecho.

-Profesor –inclinó la cabeza

-Señor Potter –respondió, aunque sin inclinación

-¿_De que querías hablarme?_ –preguntó, sin usar palabras

-No creo que este sea un buen lugar para hablar –siseó en alto- aunque sea de esta forma

Harry asintió y siguió al hombre, hasta una de las clases vacías de la primera planta del colegio, esperó a que Aureus cerrara la puerta para girarse y mirarlo. Ni siquiera iluminaron la estancia, por lo que la tenue luz del pasadizo que se colaba por la hendidura de la puerta, y lo poco que iluminaba la luna en esos momentos, eran las únicas fuentes lumínicas en la habitación. Harry observó al hombre en la penumbra, parecía, no, estaba seguro que estaba preocupado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó cuando un incomodo silencio se había instalado entre los dos. Aureus suspiró ruidosamente, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y cerraba los ojos.

-No creo que debas exponerte así -abrió los ojos y vio como fruncía el ceño- no deberías arriesgarte a que te vean, quizá algunos sospechan o saben lo que eres, pero la gran mayoría lo desconoce, y la verdad, preferiría que siguiera así.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo ir con Remus? –siseó, mientras entrecerraba los ojos

-No tengo el derecho a imponerte nada, solo te digo lo que pienso –sabía que reaccionaría así, últimamente el imponerle algo que no quería hacer, era bastante peligroso, se estaba volviendo rebelde por momentos, cuantos más días pasaran, peor sería la cosa, pero por el momento no sabía muy bien como ayudarlo…

-Aure… Severus –el profesor no lo había oído acercarse, así que cuando había sentido la mano del joven sobre su brazo, se había sobresaltado- lo siento –susurró- sé que tienes razón, sé que solo buscas lo mejor para mí –le sonrió tristemente- pero esto es algo que debo hacer, es algo que necesito hacer… Remus va a sufrir, y si tiene otro animal a su lado, quizá pueda aligerar en parte su dolor –lo abrazó prácticamente sin pensar- no me pidas que no haga nada, cuando una persona a la que aprecio sufre…

Severus se relajó momentáneamente, y permitió a su protegido abandonar el lugar, e ir con el hombre-lobo. Cuando se hubo marchado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el profesor volvió a apoyarse contra la puerta cerrada de la clase, y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Ese chico cada vez lo atormentaba más, se sentía atraído por ese carácter amable y dulce, pero a la vez poderoso y seguro de sí mismo. No lo podría detener aunque quisiera, su poder era increíble, pero no era invencible. Él conocía alguno de sus puntos débiles, pero nunca los usaría en su contra, se había hecho la promesa de no hacerlo sufrir, no sería justo… pero sabía como acabaría, tendría que recoger los trocitos de su corazón para intentar unirlos de nuevo, porque era lo que pasaba siempre: un gran poder te permite hacer lo que desees, pero el exceso de poder provoca la autodestrucción de la propia persona, y no quería que eso le sucediera a alguien por quien se preocupaba, alguien a quien deseaba proteger con todo su ser. De nuevo comprendió, entendió porque había vuelto, supo porque se llamaba Protector. Se levantó y salió de la oscura clase, siguiendo la dirección que llevaba al exterior del castillo, con una idea fija en mente.

**Wake me, shake me from my sleepiness**

_(Despiertame, sacame de mi sopor)_**  
Wide-eyed, every tale is taller than the one before **

_(Con los ojos abiertos, cada cuento es mayor que el anterior)_**  
Inside out and upside down**

_(Patas arriba y del revés)_**  
Don't make a sound**

_(No hace ruido)_**  
The wolf's at the door**

_(El lobo esta en la puerta)_**  
And all your streetfighting years**

_(Y todos tus años de peleas callejeras)_**  
Won't help you anymore**

_(Ya no te ayudaran)_

Harry abandonó la clase en la que había hablado con Severus, con un mal sabor de boca, sabía que el hombre solo quería lo mejor para él… tendría que volver a hablar con el profesor.

La luna iluminó los terrenos del colegio, con una luz pura y brillante, que nunca haría pensar que tuviera tan desagradables consecuencias. Harry apresuró el paso en dirección el lugar en el que sentía más claramente el lobo.

-¿_Cómo hago para tomar forma de dragón?_ –preguntó a Ilfirin

-_Solo debes desearlo… entonces yo tomaré el control sobre tu cuerpo_ –pareció suspirar- _antes debía hacerlo a la fuerza, porque los sentimientos negativos que experimentabas, podrían haberte dañado_

_-¿Entonces a que esperas? Toma el control_ –dijo rápidamente entrando en el bosque- _solo espero que el que no sea un mamífero no influya en el comportamiento de Remus_

-_Tendremos que averiguarlo_

Harry cerró los ojos y se sintió arrastrado por su propia mente, estaba cambiando de "posición". Su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una brillante luz que lo cambió de forma, nunca se había dado cuenta, pero el cambio en la forma y posición de los huesos no le dolía.

-_Eso es porque yo tomó el control del cuerpo, con todo lo que eso implica: dolor, emociones, sentimientos… por eso te dolía las primeras veces, porque te resistías _

Ambos abrieron los ojos, y para sorpresa de Harry, vio perfectamente, aun con la falta de luz que provocaba la noche, y los árboles que escondían la luna llena.

_-Los ojos del dragón se han adaptado… depende del entorno y de lo que quieras hacer, el dragón tomará una forma u otra, se adaptará a tus deseos y de lo que hay disponible a su alrededor_ –seguían corriendo con la forma de dragón, no parecía muy grande, porque los ojos estaban próximos al suelo- _No debemos alzar ni metro y medio_ –se rió Ilfirin_- Atención_ –susurró como si alguien mas los pudiese oír- _estamos muy cerca_

Aminoraron el paso, y escucharon con cuidado, a sus oídos llegaba el canto de alguien, o de algo. Se acercaron silenciosamente hacia ese sonido tranquilizador. Escondidos tras un par de árboles, observaron la escena: subida a lo alto de un tronco rasgado, posiblemente por un rayo, se sentaba Tindómiel, cantando suavemente, mientras a los pies del árbol, se sentaba un bonito lobo de color canela, muy pendiente de la elfa, pero sin moverse ni hacer ruido alguno.

-_Tindómiel_… -susurró Ilfirin_- ¿Crees que nos atacará_?

**Lead me, guide me home old scatterbrain**

_(Muestra el camino, guiame a casa viejo despistado)_**  
Blog it, every smile is wider than the one before**

_(Apuntalo, cada sonrisa es mayor que la anterior)_

La elfa, sin dejar de cantar, miró al pequeño dragón antes de hacer un movimiento para que se acercaran. Harry e Ilfirin suspiraron antes de que el animal, en el que estaban transformados, se moviera muy lentamente, saliendo de su escondite.

El lobo pronto estaba gruñendo y enseñando sus colmillos al intruso. El dragón se paró y dejó que el bonito animal se acercara, dio un par de pasos y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del dragón, que por nada del mundo perdió el contacto visual; los círculos se fueron estrechando hasta que el lobo se sentó delante del dragón e inclinó la cabeza.

Tanto Harry como Ilfirin sonrieron, habían pasado la prueba de fuego, el lobo que era Remus empezó a olisquear y tocar la piel del pequeño dragón, y este se dejó hacer, necesitaban que Remus reconociera su olor. Acabaron jugando, revolcándose en el suelo, mordiendo sin llegar a clavar los dientes… hasta que un ruido los alertó. Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, en realidad el lobo estaba en posición de ataque, el pequeño dragón estaba entre sorprendido, enfadado y preocupado.

-¡No te acerques! –gritó Tindómiel dejando de cantar- ¡NO TE MUEVAS!

Pero lo que había alertado a los animales y a la elfa, continuaba acercándose. El dragón miró a la que había sido su nieta, antes de dirigirse veloz hacia el intruso.

-¡¿_Que haces aquí?! ¡¿No ves que es peligroso?!_ –lo regañó Ilfirin, pero no recibió respuesta_- ¡¿No me oyes?!_ –gritó.

Impaciente, Ilfirin tomó la forma humanoide, con los cuernos en la cabeza, el largo pelo negro y las extrañas marcas por toda su piel, iba desnudo, pero no parecía importarle, solo quería saber que le pasaba a ese hombre.

Se acercó con grandes zancadas, y lo que encontró lo dejó en parte sin habla: Tendido en el suelo, boca arriba, estaba un desfallecido Aureus Dumbledore, parecía que algo le había pasado, tenía un brazo evidentemente roto, una pierna en extraña posición, y en el pecho le salía sangre a borbotones, una herida era la culpable.

-¡Severus! –se acercó los pocos pasos que lo separaban del hombre y vio lo que había pasado, porque no muy lejos de donde estaban, había lo que parecía una cría de Acromantula, por suerte aun no muy desarrollada, por lo que su tamaño no era tan impresionante, aun así, no debía medir menos de 2 metros.

**Inside out and upside down**

_(Patas arriba y del revés)_**  
Don't make a sound**

_(No hace ruido)_**  
The wolf's at the door**

_(El lobo esta en la puerta)_**  
And all your streetfighting years**

_(Y todos tus años de peleas callejeras)_**  
Won't help you anymore**

_(Ya no te ayudaran)_

Por eso Severus no dejaba de acercarse, simplemente no podía detenerse. Ilfirin miró la enorme araña, no quería atacarle, no era su estilo. Esperó pacientemente mientras la araña parecía valorar a su oponente y las posibilidades de llevarse al humano herido, y salir ilesa del encuentro.

Ilfirin, exasperado, invocó una pequeña bola de fuego, para intentar espantarla, pareció surgir efecto, porque poco a poco se retiró. El Caballero sabía que no se había ido, y que probablemente estaba llamando a más de su especie, por lo que tenía que actuar rápidamente.

Observó detenidamente las heridas de su Protector y suspiró, había perdido mucha sangre, y los huesos rotos le impedían moverlo bruscamente, por lo que solo le quedaba una opción, opción que no le hacía gracia usar… era peligrosa, muy peligrosa, pero si no hacía nada, moriría igualmente.

Invocó un pequeño escudo alrededor de ambos cuerpos, no necesitaba más imprevistos. Empezó por la herida del pecho, rasgó la túnica y vio que no era muy profunda, pero que sin embargo sangraba profusamente, le limpió lo mejor que pudo y presionó con fuerza para frenar la hemorragia. Se inclinó para apartar el pelo del rostro del hombre, y vio como abría los ojos. Genial… ahora realmente tenían una posibilidad.

-Lo… lo…–tosió con fuerza y otro borbotón de sangre apareció en su pecho, manchando la ya de por sí bastante roja mano de Ilfirin

-Sshhh –le acarició el pelo- no digas nada –suspiró- estás muy grave… y solo se me ocurre una forma de intentar curarte, pero es peligrosa… muy peligrosa…

-_Me… da… igual_ –incluso mentalmente parecía cansado- _no quiero… volver… a morir… _

-Está bien, solo que sepas que esto acarreará ciertas consecuencias…

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre la herida del pecho del profesor, lamió la sangre que seguía saliendo por la fisura, la tragó rápidamente y volvió a mirar al hombre, sonrió antes de acercarse su muñeca a los labios, la mordió con fuerza, y la sangre brotó de la pequeña herida, acercó el preciado líquido rojo a Severus.

-Debes tomar mi sangre… debería ayudar a regenerar tu cuerpo… -Severus posó sus labios sobre la herida que el propio Ilfirin se había hecho, y tragó el espeso liquido- solo espero que no te mate –susurró- siento que haya sido así… prácticamente sin preparación –le habló mientras el profesor seguía tomando el poderoso veneno mortal que llevaba esa sangre, y que paradójicamente podía ser su salvación- es algo que teníamos que hacer de todas formas, porque es lo único que podrá mantener tu cuerpo durante años –le sonrió- si, sé que parezco un vampiro…

Severus dejó de tragar y cerró los ojos, en realidad se desmayó. Ilfirin volvió a suspirar, y quitó la mano de la herida del pecho del Protector, ya no sangraba tanto, era el turno de los huesos rotos: primero el brazo, lo entablilló lo mejor que pudo con lo que disponía, algunas ramas muertas, caídas de los árboles, entonces se movió para ver la pierna, no tenía mal aspecto, pero posiblemente algún daño habría provocado, también la entablilló, aunque solo fuera por precaución.

Levantó la cabeza y se fijó en la gran cantidad de crías de Acromantula que los rodeaban, las había oído acercarse, pero el profesor era mucho más importante. Sonrió con superioridad, antes de desaparecerse con Severus. Las arañas parecieron desconcertadas unos momentos, pero pronto emprendieron el camino que les llevaba a otras presas, quizá humanas.

La aparición en la enfermería fue tranquila y silenciosa, dejó al profesor en una de las camas antes de ir a buscar a la enfermera, la cual dio un grito y un bote, al encontrarse a un joven de largo pelo, extrañas marcas y cuernos en la cabeza; totalmente desnudo ante su puerta.

-Encárguese de Aureus, por favor –fueron sus únicas palabras antes de volver a desaparecerse, pero no le hacía falta estar ahí, para saber que la profesionalidad de esa mujer, se encargaría de cuidar a Severus.

Ilfirin volvió a aparecerse en el bosque, para ser más concretos, se apareció al lado del lobo, que en esos momentos intentaba deshacerse de las peligrosas arañas gigantes. El Caballero se concentró y "ante" un sorprendido Harry, hizo aparecer la espada que Tindómiel le había dado, y que centelleó al reflejar la luz de la luna. El Gryffindor se maravilló ante tanta belleza, sentir esa espada en sus manos, era sentir como se cargaba de energía.

-_Tendrás que tomar clases con Tindómiel_ –habló Ilfirin mientras cortaba patas de araña, como quien corta flores en el campo

El hombre-lobo no se quedaba atrás, despedazando trozos de arañas que le triplicaban en altura y peso. Era una imagen un tanto curiosa, viendo como cachos de araña volaban por todos lados, debido a los embates del Caballero del Dragón y un hombre-lobo en plena transformación. Ambos compartían una danza que parecía que habían estado practicando toda la vida. Pronto las arañas comprendieron cuan peligrosa era esa pareja, y se alejaron, intentando salvar las patas que aun les quedaban.

**Inside out and upside down**

_(Patas arriba y del revés)_**  
And don't make a sound**

_(Y no hace ruido)_**  
So I live and feel**

_(Asi que vivo y siento)_**  
Oh no, don't make a sound**

_(Oh no, no hace ruido)_**  
The wolf's at the door**

_(El lobo esta en la puerta)_**  
And all your streetfighting years**

_(Y todos tus años de peleas callejeras)_**  
Won't help you anymore**

_(Ya no te ayudaran)_

Ilfirin sonrió descendiendo la espada hasta el suelo, para apoyarse en ella, estaba bastante cansado, y no dudaba que Harry estaría en igual o peor forma que él. Cerró un momento los ojos para liberar algo de tensión y facilitar el descanso de sus músculos. Un grito de terror se dejó escuchar, y la tensión reapareció. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando el lobo que era Remus le saltó encima, clavándole los colmillos en la clavícula. Sintió como penetraban en la delgada piel del hombro, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Levantó el brazo contrario, el izquierdo, y le acarició el morro al lobo, con ternura.

-¿Ya estás mas tranquilo? –le susurró- ¿Me aceptaras ahora cuando tenga este aspecto? –sonrió y lo miró- Ahora llevo tu marca…

El lobo abrió las mandíbulas y soltó al caballero, quien se acabó sentando en el suelo, ante el espanto de Tindómiel. El hombre-lobo se acurrucó alrededor de Ilfirin, quien lo acariciaba dulcemente.

-No te preocupes Tindómiel –habló a la elfa que seguía en un árbol cercano, incapaz de acercarse al lobo- no puedo adquirir las propiedades del hombre-lobo –su voz sonaba cansada- simplemente no puedo, mi sangre es tan venenosa, que pocos virus pueden instalarse… y lo que transmite el hombre-lobo, se neutraliza con facilidad… -sonrió- aunque también puede ser el hecho de que una de mis reencarnaciones fuera un hombre-lobo, y por eso no me afecta –se rió mientras se acomodaba mejor, usando a Remus de almohada- solo necesito… descansar un… poco, no te… pero… cu… pes –y se durmió.

**-----------------------**

Severus abrió los ojos y gimió de dolor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no sabia porque. Una vez sus ojos consiguieron enfocar descubrió que estaba en la enfermería. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Los acontecimientos volvieron a su mente. Su salida al bosque, las acromantulas... Volvió a gemir de dolor y empezó a toser lo que hizo que alguien que estaba a su lado le ayudara a sentarse y le diera un vaso de agua. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado miró para ver quien era; Tindómiel le miraba con la cara seria y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Severus? -preguntó la elfa

El hombre la miro con espanto. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo su nombre? ¿Quería que le descubrieran o que? La elfa se dio cuenta y una expresión ligeramente divertida apareció en su rostro.

-Estamos en una habitación privada. Poppy no es muy partidaria de juntar alumnos y profesores. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Viviré -respondió el profesor secamente.

-Me alegro -dijo Tindómiel mientras volvía a ponerse seria y el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba- Porque tu y yo tenemos que hablar. -Se acerco a Severus hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de él y cogió aire.- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! -gritó la elfa haciendo que el hombre diera un bote mientras ella se apartaba.- ¡PODIAN HABERTE MATADO!

-Yo... -empezó Severus, pero la elfa no le dejo continuar.

-¿QUÉ PARTE DEL "VIVES ETERNAMENTE PERO NO ERES INMORTAL" NO ENTENDISTE? -continuó Tindómiel mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban por la furia, como si tuvieran fuego en su interior.

-No creí que... -Volvió a intentar Severus.

-¡No creíste! –bufó la elfa temblando de rabia pero dejando de gritar- ¿Llegaste a pararte a pensar en que hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto? ¿Crees que Mandos te hubiera dejado volver de nuevo? ¡Por supuesto que no! -Severus se quedo helado. Si hubiera llegado a morir... Harry...

-No pensé en ello- admitió Severus.

-¡¿CÓMO VAS A PENSAR SI ERES UN HOMBRE?! -gritó exasperada la elfa. Severus no sabía si se refería a la raza o al sexo pero no creía que fuera el momento de intentar averiguarlo.- ¡¡Por todos los Valar!! Si los Slytherin os comportáis así ¡No quiero saber que harán los Gryffindor! -exclamó Tindómiel alzando los brazos al cielo antes de volver a acercarse a él.- Escúchame bien Severus Snape -dijo la elfa con voz tranquila y helada por la furia- Si vuelves a hacer algo así y sobrevives, entonces desearas no haberlo hecho. Si como seria lo normal mueres y dejas a Harry sufriendo para toda la eternidad, te juro por todo lo que más quiero que te perseguiré hasta alcanzarte, estés donde estés y entonces desearas no haber muerto nunca ¿Entendido? -Severus asintió sin palabras.- Ten presente que te vigilo -dijo la elfa levantándose y encaminándose hacia la puerta- Y si le haces sufrir, te las veras conmigo. Y te aseguro que a mi lado cualquier cosa que te haya podido hacer el Señor Oscuro parecerá cosa de aficionados. Ahora descansa.

Tindómiel se fue sin mirar atrás mientras Severus pensaba como podía el hombre-lobo haberse unido a ella, cuando no había nada más aterrador que una elfa enfadada...

**----------------------- **

El sentido volvió a su cuerpo poco a poco, una dulce melodía se dejaba escuchar, no muy lejos de donde estaba, sus sentidos aun dormidos sentían la pasión de esas notas, parecía un piano, ¿Alguien estaba tocando el piano? Abrió los ojos, no sin un gran esfuerzo, como si hiciera años que no los abría; pudo ver la tenue luz que cubría la habitación. Intentó fruncir el ceño, sin mucho éxito, todo su cuerpo seguía dormido, pero esa melodía se le clavaba con fuerza en el alma, era tan bella, pero a la vez tan triste... Simplemente no podía dejar de sentir el dolor de quien estaba tocando, le dolía el corazón, las notas se clavaban en él como cuchillos afilados… sin siquiera pensarlo, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, no podía ni quería evitarlo…

De pronto la música cesó, y Harry oyó como se acercaban, no hizo nada para frenar, ni siquiera para ocultar el torrente de lágrimas que seguían cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento –susurró una voz- ¿Te he despertado?

Harry lo miró, lo veía borroso sin las gafas, pero igualmente le sonrió. Entonces las memorias volvieron a su mente, claras y frías; se incorporó de repente, mirando al hombre ante sí, buscando las consecuencias de lo que había sucedido en el bosque.

-Shhh, tranquilo –se sentó en la cama y lo obligó a tumbarse de nuevo- estoy bien, la enfermera curó los huesos rotos, y ya casi he recuperado la sangre que perdí… -lo miró mas intensamente- ¿Cómo estás tu?

Harry intentó hablar, pero tenía el cuello tan reseco que le fue imposible articular palabra. El profesor le acercó un vaso de agua, que el joven ávidamente se bebió.

-Estoy… bien –su voz sonó grave, como si hiciera tiempo que no la usaba- solo… algo cansado –vio a su Protector curvar los labios, casi como si sonriera

-Es normal, llevas 3 días durmiendo –Harry, ahora si, frunció el ceño

-¿Remus? –susurró- ¿Cómo es… tá? –volvió a beber y terminó con lo que tenía en el vaso

-Bien, si te refieres físicamente –estaba muy serio- pero tiene "remordimientos", si quieres llamarlo así.

Era de esperar, Remus estaría enfadado consigo mismo por lo que había pasado, era lógico si se miraba fríamente, lo había mordido, claro que tampoco le afectó tanto este hecho. Suspiró. Debía ir a hablar con el hombre-lobo. Volvió a mirar a Sev… a Aureus, aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre. Vio como se inclinaba y le secaba las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

-¿Te he hecho llorar? –irónicamente sonrió- lo siento, Rachmaninoff es mi compositor favorito

-¿Sabes… ?

-Tocar el piano? –terminó la frase por el joven- si, aprendí cuando aun era muy joven… en realidad la mayoría de familias de sangre limpia –escupió el apelativo- obligan a sus niños a aprender a tocar algún instrumento, y a mí por suerte, por decirlo de alguna forma, me tocó el piano –cerró los ojos- a mi hermano le obligaron a aprender a tocar el violín… -Harry se sorprendió ante tal descubrimiento, no sabía que el profesor tuviera hermanos

-Toca para mí, por favor –pidió con ojos brillantes, de esos a lo que no puedes negar nada

Aureus rió con voz ronca y se levantó de la cama, para acabar inclinándose y ofrecerle una mano de largos y finos dedos, perfecta para tocar el piano.

-Para disfrutar del espectáculo, tienes que verlo –le susurró.

Pronto ambos estaban en una pequeña sala, en la que había un pequeño piano de cola, de un brillante color negro, no había nada mas, excepto un pequeño sillón para un par de personas, en el que se acomodó Harry, con una manta por encima de las piernas, la habitación no tenia nada mas, las paredes estaban totalmente desnudas de decoración, excepto por lo que parecían unos tapices que mostraban antiguas batallas.

Aureus se sentó ante las teclas blancas e impolutas de ese maravilloso instrumento, y empezó a acariciarlas, porque era eso lo que hacía, acariciarlas para conseguir un bello sonido, que envolvía dulcemente al joven Caballero.

Antes no se había fijado, pero el profesor vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, y pantalones negros, de un tejido parecido a la piel. Tenía el largo pelo suelto, pero todo tirado hacia uno de los lados de su cabeza, por lo que Harry podía ver con claridad el rostro del hombre, y lo que vio le maravilló: mostraba un rostro amable, quizá incluso inocente, que lo hacía resplandecer. Estaba claro que tocar el piano le aportaba una paz y una tranquilidad interiores que no conseguía alcanzar con facilidad.

**---Fin Capítulo 19--- **

Lyrics by: **Keane**. Song: **Wolf At The Door.**

Pero mira que me gusta este capítulooo!!! ,… ais, bueno y encima tenemos escena vampírica!! Si es que es uno de mis favoritos!! XD, y encima una canción de Keane!!! Si es que me chiflan! Ale, como no se que decir, os dejo con los comentarios de las betas! P.D. Si quereis ver el dragoncete, podeis linkear desde mi bio!!

**Mereth: **Muahaha!! Mola el cap!!! El dragón es monisimo (intente quedármelo pero Silver me pillo U.U) y lo de cortar patas como quien corta flores? XD uooh peazo carácter el de la elfa (xD me resulta familiar y no se porque...(A) ) y Sev tocando el piano que??? ooooooh adoro los pianistas (y los violinistas y los músicos en general...) xD na que voy a secuestrar a Sev (no penséis mal gente ¬¬) pa que me de un concierto luego os lo devuelvo entero y sin un rasguño (mm.. quizás pueda conseguir que le de clases a mi hombre lobo favorito...) xD en fin dejo esto antes de que me de un yuyu.

**Kina:** Ohhhhhhh son realmente preciosos!! Un lobo y un dragón jugando juntos, q bonitoooo… aunke no sepamos q aspecto tiene Harry (no será q a alguien se le ha olvidado?? D )… y pobre Sev, q susto nos ha dado. Bueno, bueno, bueno, esto ya es slash con MAYÚSCULAS!!! XD Sevy tocando piano??? Foto foto q alguien grabe!! XDD Y q me decíis d Tindómiel? Ella sí es peligrosa!!! Bueno en realidad todas las mujeres tenemos peligro cuando nos enfadamos, a decir verdad :P

**Elloith**: Un lobo!! XDDD. PD: mola mas mi hurón tieso XD. PPD: comentario inutil.

**Khari**: Holaaaaaaaa!! Me encanta! Al fin podemos volver a ver un dragoncito! Aunque no se explique mucho como es, solo que no alcanza metro y medio de altura… pero es igual… Y la escena de Remus e Ilfirin jugando es una cucada! Ohhh solo de imaginármela ya se me pone la sonrisa tonta… claro, que luego pienso en la frase, hablo Ilfirin mientras cortaba patas de araña, como quien corta flores en el campo y paso de sonrisa tonta a carcajada limpia, pero bue… Otra cosa, recordadme que jamás haga enfadar a una elfa… tal como piensa Sevy una elfa enfadada es la cosa más aterradora del mundo. Que más, que más… ahhhhhhh! La música!! Como se me podía olvidar! Sevy toca el piano (a Khari se le cae la babilla porque adora la música de piano… aunque tb la de violín) Silver, crees que podrías prestarme un ratito a Sevy para que me haga un concierto de piano? Bue… un beso y hasta el próximo cap.!!

**Vanna**: Y ahora tenemos a un Sev con la cabeza exa un lio, que no sabe si le "gusta" Harry o Ilf. Aunque tanta negacion con Harry resulta muy sospechosa. jajajaja. Pero sin duda lo mejor de todo la escena vampiril. Venga, Sil, babea, no te cortes. xDDD. Yo, me sumo. Buffff. Pinicula ya! Y Eru!! cada vez son mas adorables..... Eso si, que narices fue a hacer Sev al bosque? Inquientante.... Y quiero un lobo mascota!!! O un dragon tribal!! Puedo, mamiiiii?? Este año he sido muy buenaaaa. Puedo??? xDDDD. O sino.....algo mejor.....un Ilf?? En cuerines, a ser posibles. Si yo me conformo con un vistacin, de verda... Se ve pero no se toca… pero leñe, que se vea!!! Ultimo apunte... jamas cabrear a una elfa, por lo que te pueda pasar..... :S. Y el toque final del piano.... naa, sigue con el babeo, bonita...xDDDD

_Y aquí empiezan las respuestas a los reviews! _

**Lluna**_: Nees!! Ho sento! Pero en Sev esta pillat!! ES MEU!!! Aixi que en tot cas jo li faig mimos :P. Tranquila, s'animarà la cosa :P… ja veuras ja… Kiss_

**Mereth**_: Ola! Jajajaja quieres la verdad sobre la canción? Simplemente no tenía ganas de traducir, y como la tenía a mano y me gustaba… :P Mira, ta bien que te haya exo ilu, pq como ya casi no puedo sorprenderte… Pobre Dray!! Tu me dices que quieres un Dray a la brasa?! xDDDD Y bueno, eso de la vena pastelosa… creo que te viene y te va XDD. Ale… pos aquí te quedas XD. Kiss_

**Altariel de Valinor**_: Olans! Bueno, te voy a responder a los dos reviews seguidos, así que probablemente quede una contestación de esas que hacen historia xDDD. Te puedo responder a eso de los 2 reviews por capi, lo que pasa es que si escribes el review estando logeada (por lo que queda en azul), lo registra, y ya no deja volver a mandarlo (incluso si le das una semana de diferencia, pero eso creo que es por las cokies). Lo de la frase sobre el Valar y Sev… creo que el problema fue de comprensión por mi parte XD. **Capi 17**: Jajaja si, a decir verdad, el capi 17 era para relajar un poco los ánimos antes de la siguiente tormenta… que será mucho peor (creo) que la que acaban de pasar. Siento que la boda élfica no sea perfecta… pero es difícil de abarcar tal cantidad de detalles, y que conste que pasó por mis dos betas mas expertas en Tolkien. Si si… el amor puede ser entre hermans, entre padre-hijo, o lo que sea… pero ya aviso que no será este el caso… además, sabía que iba a ser slash desde el día que empecé a escribir la primera línea del primer capítulo… por mucho que haya tardado, ya iba en esa dirección, solo que fíjate el tiempo que han pasado juntos… en el 17 mas o menos hace 6 meses… no pretendo hacerlo de repente, por lo que se tomaran su tiempo, al menos tienes algunos capis mas de "tranquilidad", pq a partir del 23… XD. Jejeje a mi tbn me gustan estos detallitos, por eso los pongo… y referente a Tindó llamando hermano a Sev… es simplemente, pq el hombre ha pasado a tener: 1. (minimamente) el aspecto de elfo (por la juventud perenne digo), 2. una vida eterna (mientras nada no lo ponga en verdadero peligro), 3. pq es quien cuida del Caballero (si, lo se… en el caso de Tindó fue su abuela, pero igualmente les une un lazo, aunque sea a través de Ilfi). Si, no estaría mal separarlo por "partes", y la verdad es que estarían bastante diferenciadas… 1 a 8 despertar, 8 a 16 aprendiendo a dominar las emociones, 16 a 22 el temor de la perdida, y a partir del 23… ya veremos… aunque no dudo que puedan calificarse como "amor". Bah… 25? Pero si una de mis betas tiene 23 camino de los 24 XDDD. **Capi 18**: En realidad no es una versión "joven" de Albus… es Sev en versión joven, con algunos detalles Dumbledore, como las gafas, el pelo largo y el nombre XDD. Pero tranqui, va a volver a su aspecto habitual (el joven digo XD). Jajajajaja si bueno, aunque parezca mentira, creo que yo tbn me siento atraída por los hombres de carácter fuerte, pq digamos que no soy fácil de "dominar". Jajajajjaa si… para mi Sev es el padrino de Dray, y siempre me lo ha parecido, quizá por el favoritismo que siente por el niño (mucho mas que por los otros habitantes de mi casa, la casa de la serpiente XD). Mujer! No iba a permitir que ni mas ni menos que su ahijado descubriera quien es en realidad! XDD Y bah… Harry sabe que era una farsa. Si, aunque está muy seguro de si mismo en algunos aspectos, creo que Sev es muy vulnerable en temas del corazón (de ahí que tarde los 23 capis XDD). Siii lo seee!! A mi tpco me gusta como está quedando el carácter de Sev… y por eso estoy intentando remediarlo… pero no puedo hacer un cambio tan drástico, así que lo estoy haciendo poco a poco, realmente en el 23 (joer… parece que solo hable del 23… será pq es el que estoy escribiendo ahora? xDD) ya se nota la diferencia, al menos eso me parece a mi XD. Gracias por lo del tiempo que tardo en actualizar, ahora mismo estoy en una especie de "estanco" en el fic… y realmente me cuesta escribir… y si le sumamos que encima tengo al caer los exámenes… pooos… quizá en enero tarde mas en actualizar, aunque paradójicamente, cuando estoy en casa estudiando, me vienen mas ganas de escribir XDD. Ale!! Lo ves! Una contestación de campeonato!! XDDD Kiss. P.D. Los reviews se cortan por " " estos dos signos._

**Vanna:**_ Olas wapisima! Realmente quieres que te conteste el review? xDDD Bueno, a ver que puedo hacer… Jajaja si que me basta con los mails… y ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca me dejaste el review del último capítulo de la OdF! XDDD Jajajaja molaaa me gustan las consecuencias raras… y ya te dije que tu tranquila, que escribe y ya veremos que pasa (fijo que empezaras a escribir fics dps del side XDD). Jajajaja que sepas que el dibu de Aureus está en mi cabecita… pero es que simplemente no tengo time!! ;.;. Jajajaja si a Sev le gustan las tormentas, mira me acabas de demostrar que volviste a leer el capi (como si no lo hubieras exo veces xD), pq normalmente antes de subirlo, le hago el último reparón (al capi :P), y le cambio cosas. Es que las de Keane tenía que traducirlas, y esta no… y como ya sabes que soy una vaga sin remedio… pero mira, aquí tienes una :P, así que ya he cumplido! XD. Juaz! Polineuronal! XDDD Gran palabrejo XD. Pos sabes que tuve una temporada que me gustaban los HPHG? XDDD Si lo se… no tienen futuro xD. Tranquila… en el 23 tus ansias de poder… digo de slash se verán cumplidas (creo), recuerda que Hermi tbn es una extensión de mi :p, así que muchas veces son opiniones propias XD. Juaz, que no se post ponga la conver XDDD, te recuerdo que son tios, y encima mononeuronales, no pidas un milagro XD. Dray aun está indeciso… como yo xD. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD /mode susso off XDDDD. Ale! Kiss. P.D: Has visto que caxo respuesta la de encima de ti?! XDDD_

**Wiz323**_: Nees! Bah… crec que aixo de parlar sense pensar ho fem tots (en especial els tios… que amb una neurona, no arriben a mes XD). Pero l'Slash es bo!! Et deixa veure les coses de forma diferent!! Ara quan veig a dos tios junts penso… "Oh!! Mira que monos que son!!!" XDDD. Es que en realitat en Sev somriu poquet… i ara cada cop menys, pq estic intentant canviar-li una mica el carácter, pq sigui mes dur… Jajajajajaja ES QUE en Harry es un empanat, un cursi, una mica tontet… i tot el que vulguis, pero es que m'encanta com queda amb en Sev XDD. Si, a mi tbn m'agraden mes en angles, pero em feia mandra traduir :P. Kiss_

**Toya**_: Ola!! Jajajajajaja hombre, tanto como venir y fusilarme… creo que prefiero la muerte por inhalación de gas, mas indolora, mas silenciosa, mas fácil… Y lo de que Sev muriera, estaba previsto… solo que como me gusta ser mala… :P. El final del fic… hum… aun estoy decidiendo, pq en realidad tengo 2 XDDD… pero ya verás :p. Sigue leyendo! Kiss _

**Pupi-Chan:**_ Wolas! Tranquila, es lo que haré, aunque por el momento puedo seguir subiendo al mismo ritmo : ). Nep, Sev no se puede soltar, si es que como cambie mas su carácter, me va a salir un personaje nuevo! XDDD… lo siento, pero lo de su aspecto tbn es necesario, o es que quieres que Voldy intente matarlo de nuevo? ES que le importaba Sev XDD… que era su padrino!! XDDD Kiss_

**Mariet Malfoy**_: Buenas!! Jejeje si, es difícil que Sev muestre sus sentimientos, pero no os acostumbréis, pq no tiene costumbre de hacerlo XD. Pero Dray se lo ha buscado!! XDDD Eso eso! Déjame un revi por capi!! XDD. Kiss_

**Miranda Evans**_: Wenas! Aureus? Jajajaja pos la verdad, no me acuerdo… se que buscaba algún nombre que pareciera Dumbi para él… y me sugirieron este, así que se le quedó. Sev puede ser muy fuerte, pero creo que en temas del corazón, es algo vulnerable… Joer, pobre Dray! Con lo que me gusta!!1 XDD Kiss_

**RsMoony**_: Naaas! Jajajaja que Rems no sufra? XDD Y que me dices de este capi? XDDDD Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**The Angel Of The Dreams**_: Ola a todas! Bueno, ya no queda tanto pa que Sev y Harry lleguen a la "siguiente etapa"… unos.. hum… 4 capis creo. Pues os podriais registrar en la misma pag. Que yo subo los mios (si no sale la dirección, mira en mi bio, y pincha uno de los dibus). Valee Valeee… haré un dibu de Aureus… pero ahora no tengo tiempo, se me están exando los exámenes encima… así que tendréis que esperar!! Kiss._

**Kendra Duvoa**_: Ola ola! Bueno, Sev es algo temeroso cuando se refiere a sus sentimientos, así que no le pidamos mucho XDD. Claro que sintió la muerte de su padrino, aunque no lo parezca, eran bastante allegados. Kiss_

_Ale… y hasta aquí se acabó lo que se daba!! Así que una rosquilla y a esperar 15 días. xDDD_

_Kiss,_

**Sil.**


	22. Chapter 20: Choices

**Capítulo 20: Choices**

Harry se reincorporó a las clases el día después. Rumores sobre su ausencia volaban a su alrededor, pero parecía que uno se había hecho extrañamente popular: decían que era un hombre-lobo, de ahí su extraño comportamiento, y su desaparición durante la noche de luna llena. El joven sonreía ante los comentarios, a decir verdad si se podía considerar un licántropo, ¡¡Si incluso le había mordido uno!!

_-¿No te molesta que digan eso? _–habló Ilfirin en su mente

_ -¿Eh? ¿Eso de que soy un hombre-lobo? _–sonrió-_ No demasiado… como mínimo no imaginan otras cosas..._

_ -¿Pero no eras tu el que quería revelar cuanto antes lo que "eres"?_

_ -Si bueno… quizá lo podemos esconder un poco más… _-recordó la conversación con el profesor de pociones

_ -Bueno, avísame cuando lo quieras hacer_ –se rió

Esa misma tarde, fue a ver a Remus al que no lo había visto desde esa noche. Llegó a las habitaciones del hombre y llamó, no le extraño demasiado que fuera Tindómiel quien abriera la entrada, lo que si le sorprendió, fue que vistiera un delicado y vaporoso vestido azulado, que dejaba entrever sus bellos atributos. ****

-Buenas tardes –inclinó la cabeza- vienes a ver a Remus, ¿Verdad? –Harry asintió- entra, por favor

El joven Gryffindor entró a las habitaciones de la pareja, y no le extrañó encontrar al hombre sentado en el sofá que había delante de una chimenea de crepitante fuego; parecía absorto en su contemplación.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó el chico algo preocupado- ¿Remus? ¿Me oyes? –le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos

-¿Que…? ¡Oh! ¡Harry! –el ex-profesor se levantó, aunque parecía algo incomodo por la presencia del chico, como si no supiera como actuar a su alrededor- ¿Estás… bien? –preguntó mirándolo con intensidad, buscando señales de heridas o similares

-Tranquilo –sonrió intentando suavizar una tensión que se había instalado en la sala- si te refieres a esto –apartó un poco el cuello de su túnica, y mostró la marca de los colmillos del lobo- de verdad, no me afectó… no fue nada

-¡Pero! ¡¡Pero!! ¡¡Te mordí!! Yo no… lo siento, no puedo controlarlo… yo…

-Hey Remus –le puso una mano en el brazo- no hace falta que te disculpes –lo miró preocupado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios- venga, sentémonos

Ambos tomaron asiento en el largo sofá, mientras, la elfa ya se había tendido en el suelo, delante del fuego, con un libro entre sus blancas manos.

-Tindómiel, ¿Estás cómoda ahí? ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? –preguntó el licántropo. La elfa se giró lo justo para que pudieran verle la mitad del rostro, lucía una expresión amable, pero negó suavemente.

-Estoy bien aquí, gracias por preocuparte –parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver la atención al libro. Remus miró a Harry, y vio como el joven seguía mirando a la elfa.

-Aun no se como hemos acabado juntos –rió- ella es simplemente perfecta: hermosa, amable, con carácter…

-Remus, tu también eres perfecto –Harry cerró los ojos, mientras oía a la elfa- no debes buscar la perfección a tu alrededor, cuando tu mismo eres único y especial… simplemente diferente, pero eso es lo que te hace único

-Ella tiene razón –susurró el Gryffindor mirándolo

-Hablas como si hubieras visto muchas cosas

-He visto muchas cosas… cosas que ni siquiera alguien con más edad que yo, tendría que haber visto nunca –cerró los ojos intentando no recordar sus malas experiencias, pero es que realmente eran la mayoría.

Remus lo observó, no se había percatado, pero el chico aun teniendo solo 16 años y tener a su alrededor un aire de pura inocencia, mostraba una madurez que ni siquiera él, con sus mas de 30 años, había conseguido, y que posiblemente nunca conseguiría. Era tan pequeño, parecía tan frágil, tan indefenso… con el pelo revuelto, la ropa mal puesta, quien se imaginaría que en el interior de ese joven se escondía alguien de tan increíble poder…

-_Remus_ –habló una voz metálica de repente en su cabeza- _el hecho que nos mordieras, pudo haber tenido terribles consecuencias… no para nosotros, si no consecuencias para ti_ –alguien suspiró, buscó ese ruido, pero Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados- _mi sangre es un veneno que mata con la mas pequeña dosis… el hecho que hayas sobrevivido, dice mucho a tu favor… si no hubiera sido el lobo el que nos hubiera mordido, posiblemente estarías muerto_

-¡¡Nunca te hubiera mordido!! ¡Simplemente el lobo toma el control sobre mi, y yo no lo puedo controlar!

-Lo se –sonrió Harry mirándolo- pero eso no quita que seas alguien especial

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, lo que pasó esa noche, es cosa del pasado, no te lamentes más por eso

Tindómiel se levantó del suelo, en un grácil movimiento, y acercándose al sofá, tomó asiento en uno de los reposabrazos, el más cercano al licántropo, y atrajo su cabeza hasta su pecho, acariciándole el pelo dulcemente.

-¿Tanto te cuesta comprender que eres especial? Que eres único… que lo que seas no importa, el pasado no se puedo cambiar –le hablaba en susurros- Remus, lo que intenta decirte Ilfirin, ¡Es que hubieses podido morir esa noche! –el hombre la miró- Esa noche, cuando vi que te abalanzabas sobre el cuerpo de Harry, grité… no porque tuviera miedo de que a Ilfirin o a Harry pudieran sufrir algún mal… ¡Si no porque temía que a ti te pasara algo!

Remus continuó observándola, perdido en las inmensidades azules que eran sus ojos, intentando asimilar lo que le decía la elfa.

-_Harry, mejor que nos marchemos… Tindómiel le hará comprender_

_ -¿Estás seguro?_ –preguntó con la vista fija en el fuego

-_Míralos, y comprenderás_

**When I met you, you were so unique**

_(Cuando te conocí, eras tan extraordinario)_

**Had a little thing I'd love to keep**

_(Tenias algo que me encantaría conservar)_

**Every movement carried so much mystique**

_(Cada movimiento tenia tanto misticismo)_

**I knew right then I'd carry on, to you I knew my heart belonged **

_(Supe entonces que si continuaba, mi corazón te pertenecería)_

**You, you give me something**

_(Tú, tu me das algo)_

**Something that nobody else can give**

_(Algo que nadie más puede dar)_

**See my heart, has started thumpin'**

_(Mira mi corazón, ha empezado a desbocarse)_

**You're the one I truly know I dig**

_(Eres el único que de verdad se que busco)_

Harry giró la cabeza, y un sonrojo repentino lo azotó: Remus y Tindómiel estaban besándose apasionadamente, sin importarles el que el chico aun siguiera en la habitación. Intentando molestarles el mínimo, salió de los aposentos de la pareja, para dirigirse al despacho de Aureus, se tapó mejor con la capa que llevaba, porque los pasillos del colegio, eran extrañamente fríos esa tarde.

-Señor Potter –una voz lo sobresaltó, aunque en realidad lo había escuchado acercarse

-Director –fue su saludo

-¿Puedo preguntar como se encuentra?

-Por supuesto –asintió- estoy bien, algo cansado, pero bien al fin y al cabo

-Pero Remus le…

-Mordió –terminó la frase por el hombre- si, lo hizo, pero no me ha afectado en absoluto

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, una expresión extraña en ese normalmente risueño rostro

-_Porque mi sangre mató al virus que intentaba transformarme_ –la cara del director era tan expresiva, que incluso Harry se sorprendió- _el veneno que corre por mis venas es peligroso… una simple gota, puede exterminar al colegio entero_ –Harry sentía como Ilfirin le controlaba la voz, no entendía porque cuando se acercaban al director tomaba esa actitud tan defensiva.

-No le retengo mas –intentó sonreír, fallando estrepitosamente. Se puso mano derecha sobre su pecho en forma de despedida

Harry inclinó la cabeza antes de seguir su camino. Le preguntó a Ilfirin sobre su comportamiento ante el director, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta en claro. Casi sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a las habitaciones de Aureus, en realidad las de Severus, ya conocía su paradero, e incluso la contraseña, aunque había jurado no usarla, a menos que fuera una emergencia. Probó primero el despacho del hombre, pero parecía vacío, entonces se plantó delante de la desnuda pared de roca. El profesor de pociones le abrió la entrada, y le permitió el paso.

-Buenas tardes, Aureus

-Severus -gruñó

-¿Eh? –el joven estaba confundido

-Aureus no me gusta… me lo puso el viejo chocho…

-¡Oh! –sonrió- Está bien, Severus

-¿Cómo está el hombre-lobo? –habló mientras preparaba un poco de te

-¡¡No le llames así!! Su nombre es Remus –le regañó, aunque sabía que no le haría caso- ahora mismo debe estar ocupado –se rió

-¿No has podido hablar con él?

-Si que he podido… pero la conversación ha durado poco –vio al hombre fruncir el ceño- Tindómiel ella… bueno, digamos que es difícil mantener una conversación cuando tienes los labios ocupados –se rió de su propia forma de "explicar" un beso

**Like the sunbeams from a perfect summer's day**

_(Como los rayos de sol de un perfecto dia de verano)_

**Heaven only seems a step away**

_(El cielo parece estar solo a un paso)_

**When I'm with you, I just celebrate**

_(Cuando estoy contigo, solo lo celebro)_

**I'm hoping my message gets through**

_(Espero que mi mensaje te llegue)_

**There's never been someone like you**

_(No ha habido nunca nadie como tu)_

Severus levantó una ceja, no terminaba de entender a lo que se refería el chico, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Lo observó mientras sorbía el te que aun humeaba, había algo diferente en él, como si ocultara algo… entrecerró los ojos, lo notaba diferente, parecía mas distante. Se fijó en el colgante sobre el pecho del chico, mostraba un brillante color rojo, y tenía dos significados totalmente diferentes, pero con cierto parecido: furia y/o rabia, aunque no parecía ser el caso… y pasión, amor, la necesidad de alguien a su lado. Frunció el ceño, ¿Podía ser eso? Y si era así… ¿A quien necesitaba tan desesperadamente?

**I had nobody, on you I would lean**

_(No tenia a nadie, en ti me apoyo)_

**Cos you got these little things that**

_(Porque tienes esas cositas que)_

**I know I've never seen**

_(Nunca había visto)_

-¿Severus? ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces preocupado…

-Tu colgante –lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza- ese color…

-¿El que? –miró la piedra del colgante y se sorprendió, rápidamente la cogió y escondió debajo de las ropas, pero era demasiado tarde, el profesor había visto el color rojo intenso, color que siempre tomaba la piedra cuando pensaba en él, o cuando lo sentía realmente cerca…

-El color rojo tiene dos significados: furia y pasión, y dado que dudo bastante que sea el primero… -Quedaron en un incomodo silencio, Harry mirando al suelo, y el profesor mirando al chico. Pasaron varios minutos antes que alguno de los dos articulara palabra.- ¿Te gusta alguien? –preguntó de repente el Protector, no comprendía porque, pero sentía un extraño temor en su pecho

-¡No! –gritó- Quiero decir, no… no me interesa ninguna chica –se sonrojó- en realidad creo…

-¿Si?

-Creo que… -susurró cada vez mas flojito- que no me –su voz era un susurro apenas audible- que no me interesan las… chicas

-¿Y? ¿Eso te supone un problema? –dijo como si le sorprendiera la afirmación del chico- Estamos en el mundo mágico, aquí las preferencias sexuales de los magos no se cuestionan… no nos importa el que una pareja sea heterosexual o homosexual, mientras lo que sientan ambos sea amor, lo demás no importa –tomó un poco de té- en realidad yo nunca he tenido como pareja a una mujer –no sabía porque le contaba eso, y ahora sentía un repentino miedo a que el joven lo rechazara

Harry lo miró impactado, no sabía que existiera esta libertad en el mundo mágico, pero el hecho que Severus le confesara que nunca había tenido como pareja a una mujer, le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estomago.

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta algún chico? –Harry quedó colorado hasta la punta de las orejas

-Yo… -balbuceó sin sentido durante unos momentos- mis sentimientos son algo… confusos. No se exactamente lo que siento por él.

-¿Que sientes cuando lo ves? Cuando estás cerca de él –preguntó, quería ayudarlo, aunque eso le doliera a él en el corazón.

-No lo se… me siento bien y a gusto… protegido y seguro… me siento solo si no estoy a su lado

Severus cerró los ojos, el chico estaba enamorado, y no tenía muy claro si quería saber de quien.

-¿Es alguien del colegio? –aventuró a preguntar

-Si –su sonrojo aumentó si esto era posible

Harry se acercó un poco más al profesor, por lo que ya empezaba a sentir el calor que desprendía el otro cuerpo. Se inclinó hasta que su cabeza tocó el hombro del hombre, cerró los ojos y dejó que ese sentimiento de felicidad lo recorriera.

Severus casi había dado un bote al sentir el peso de la cabeza del joven sobre su cuerpo, pero se había contenido, y ahora, emociones varias recorrían sus venas, y sus pensamientos.

**You, you give me something**

_(Tú, tú me das algo)_

**Something that nobody else has got**

_(Algo que nadie más tiene)_

**And this love, that I've been wanting**

_(Y este amor, que he estado esperando)_

**Oh baby's turning out too fast to stop**

_(Oh Baby ha resultado ser demasiado rápido para parar)_

-¿A ti te gusta alguien? –susurró de repente el mas joven

-No lo se muy bien –habló con voz desfallecida. Parecían dos adolescentes inseguros de sus emociones, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, no dudaba que lo fueran.

-¿Le conozco?

-Si –¡¿Porque le decía la verdad?! ¿Estaba loco?

-_¿T__anto os cuesta reconocer lo que sentís ambos?_ –habló Ilfirin, sobresaltando a los dos

-_No es fácil reconocer lo que sientes, cuando nunca antes lo has sentido..._ –razonó el profesor

-_Pero en vuestro caso, los sentimientos son correspondidos! _

-_¿__Cómo puedes saberlo?_ –se sorprendió Severus

-_Porque yo puedo leer las emociones y los sentimientos con solo mirar a alguien a los ojos_

-_Ilfirin_ –habló de repente Harry_- ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?_

_ -Claro que si! Cuando mi hospedador se…_

_ -No… me refiero a ti mismo_

_ -Pues… no_ –suspiró- _cuando nací solo tenía a los Valar, nunca tuve un compañero a mi lado con quien compartir mi vida. Cuando me reencarné por primera vez, sentí esa emoción… y fue abrumadora, nunca había necesitado tan desesperadamente a alguien, sé que lo que sentía era el amor de Tindóviel por Sûlnathar, pero igualmente lo aprecié… por mi mismo, amé a Tindómiel y a Tindómerel, y fue lo que me llevó a la muerte –_volvió a suspirar_- pero nunca me arrepentiré de haber amado a las gemelas, no era amor carnal, era el amor que sienten los abuelos por sus nietas… y aun sigo amando a Tindómiel como si fuera una hija_

_ -Lo siento, siento haberte preguntado esto_

_ -Tranquilo, no me importa hablar sobre mis "vidas" pasadas… en realidad creo que he experimentado todo lo que implica esa palabra… amor doloroso y desesperado, un amor enteramente correspondido, un amor perdido…_

_ -Eso es mucho_

_ -Tenéis que comprender que la relación entre el Caballero y el Protector siempre se ha basado en el amor, porque si no, no tendría ninguna lógica –_hablaba muy serio_- creo que ya os lo había contado, pero sin amor, esta relación no viviría todos los años que debe durar… simplemente es así, así que no debéis luchar contra vuestras emociones, deberíais dejarlas fluir… _

El silenció se instaló de nuevo, ambos perdidos en sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos. Necesitaban tiempo, e Ilfirin lo sabía… pero les quedaban menos de 6 meses para aceptarlo, si no, sería fatal para los dos.

Harry estaba tan a gusto, que sin proponérselo, se durmió. Severus puso la cabeza del joven sobre su regazo para que estuviera más cómodo. Le quitó las gafas y lo observó.

**You, you give me something**

_(Tú, tú me das algo)_

**Something that nobody else can give**

_(Algo que nadie más puede dar)_

**See my heart, has started thumpin'**

_(Mira mi corazón, ha empezado a desbocarse)_

**You're the one I truly know I dig**

_(Eres el único que de verdad se que busco)_

_-¿Por que no aceptas lo que sientes? –_preguntó Ilfirin de repente

_ -¿Tu no te duermes como él?_

_ -Harry necesita descansar físicamente… a mi no me hace falta descansar de la misma forma que a él_

_ -¿Me estás diciendo que no oye lo que estamos diciendo?_

_ -Si lo oye… pero no recordará nada –_se callaron unos momentos_- así dime, ¿tu lo quieres verdad? _–no recibió respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba_- ¿por que no empiezas convenciéndote a ti mismo de lo que sientes?_

_ -Porque ni siquiera lo se yo _–suspiró_- una vez creí que me había enamorado… pero ahora mis sentimientos son diferentes_

_ -Eso ya es algo… como mínimo aceptas que hay algo, solo tienes que profundizar un poco… lo se –_sonrió-_ tienes miedo, porque nunca has sentido algo así, solo debes entender que eres correspondido_

En la cabeza del profesor, solo quedaron sus propios pensamientos. Volvió a mirar al chico, tan pequeño, tan vulnerable… le acarició el pelo con dulzura; sentía una extraña tranquilidad, lo que este niño podía hacer con solo su presencia, era increíble.

**----------------------- **

Draco sonrió, era tan fácil engañar a los inútiles de su casa… tan solo un par parecían ser lo suficientemente inteligentes para poder manipular también a los otros. Esos eran los verdaderos Slytherins, pero claro, el sombrero seleccionador no iba a dejar la casa de la serpiente sin alumnos.

El rubio giró la vista hacia su nueva distracción: Harry Potter. Desde que su padre, quien se había escapado de Azkaban hacía poco, le había contado la naturaleza del joven, lo encontraba realmente interesante. Había descubierto extraños comportamientos en el chico. Desde la noche en que se habían "encontrado" la visión había variado ligeramente, ya no era el inútil Gryffindor que creía… espera, eso aun lo pensaba, al igual que el resto de moradores de esa casa, pero creía que el-niño-que-vivió, era un mimado que carecía de poder, y tan solo había tenido algo de suerte… pero al parecer, el de ojos verdes era una pequeña caja de sorpresas. En realidad el concepto que tenía del chico solo había variado en cuanto al poder que poseía, y por eso, había pasado a ocupar el Nº2 de su lista de peligrosos, solo superado por Voldy, pero se había situado delante de su padre, y eso ya era decir mucho...

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con los fríos ojos de su "enemigo", la aguantó un poco, antes de levantar una ceja y girar el rostro hacía la mesa de los profesores.

Draco siguió la misma dirección que el de pelo azabache, y miró la mesa principal, ahí estaban sentados todos los profesores, también el hombre-lobo, que por cierto, aun no entendía que hacía "ese" ahí. Captó un ligero movimiento de Aureus… ese "Dumbledore" le hacía dudar, no se comportaba como los otros Dumbledore que había conocido… pero claro, como puedes saber como se va a comportar alguien de esa familia… aun así, no sabía muy bien porque, ese Aureus Dumbledore se le hacía conocido, pero no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, quizá era el poder que desprendía… pero no estaba seguro.

Volvió a mirar al de ojos verdes, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba algo sonrojado. Al parecer le gustaba alguien… ¿Quizá Tindómiel? Quizá la miraba a ella… eso explicaría el que el otro día fuera a hablar con la mujer durante el desayuno, y eso también explicaría el comportamiento de la elfa ante el chico.

Las lechuzas del correo lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos, su búho negro se había posado ante él con una carta en su pata, por lo que no vio como Hedwig le llevaba una carta a su amo.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, se encontró que el chico de oro, ya no se encontraba en la mesa, pudo divisar un revoloteo de túnicas que salían del comedor, posiblemente el joven Potter, acompañado de los inseparables: la sangre-sucia y el pobretón Weasley. Tendría que terminar de desayunar con el horrible sonido de la voz de Pansy a su lado. Solo esperaba que no se le cortara la digestión.

**----------------------- **

La clase de pociones siempre había sido su favorita, al menos lo fue mientras su padrino impartía las clases… pero ahora él no estaba. Ese Dumbledore no era mal profesor, incluso apreciaba más a los Slytherin que al resto de casas; pero el trato que recibía Potter era lo que realmente lo escamaba: ¡¡Parecía que el chico incluso le caía bien!! ¡¡E incluso alababa sus pociones!! No negaría que el de ojos verdes fuera mal elaborador de pociones, pero el cambio que había experimentado en pocos meses, ¡Era inaudito! Quizá podría volver a sabotearle la poción… sabía que sería peligroso, pero… a lo mejor conseguiría hacerlo transformar. Tenía ganas de ver su aspecto de dragón, seguro que era pequeño y apenas peligroso… Recordaba haber visto en dos ocasiones, aunque por un breve espacio de tiempo, las alas rojas a su espalda, pero quería ver el dragón, y cuando Draco Malfoy se propone algo, ¡¡Siempre lo consigue!! Se rió de sus propios pensamientos… si alguien le leyera la mente, quizá pensaría que se sentía atraído por el chico… pero ya dicen que del amor al odio solo hay un paso…

Observó al profesor Dumbledore, y vio que estaba de espaldas a él, y Potter parecía muy concentrado en decapitar escarabajos, ese era un buen momento: con su varita y un sencillo encantamiento de levitación, consiguió que unas pocas patas de araña roja, se suspendieran peligrosamente sobre el humeante caldero. Algo captó su atención, y es que los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry Potter, lo estaban mirando con mucha más intensidad de la que cabría esperar. Todo pareció detenerse en un instante…

_-No lo hagas_ –oyó una voz metálica y fría en su cabeza- _o te arrepentirás_

Draco frunció el ceño, ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Es que quizá el chico Potter tenía la capacidad de la telepatía? Esa no parecía su voz… Pero esos ojos verdes, como si fueran cuchillos afilados, le estaban atravesando el alma, no parpadeaba, era como un depredador ante su presa… y él era su presa.

_-No le harás nada a mi poción _–oyó de nuevo_- y tu te pondrás en evidencia… ¿Es lo que quieres?_

Draco profundizó su ceño, no sabía que hacer… por primera vez no sabía que hacer, ¡Se le planteaba la opción de elegir! Antes siempre había sido su padre quien tomaba las decisiones por él… todo pareció detenerse en unos preciosos segundos, y aun no se decidía.

Vio como Dumbledore se giraba para mirar a su alumno favorito, que resultaba ser Harry Potter, y se fijó que seguía la mirada del chico, por lo que se le quedó viendo mientras fruncía el ceño, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero de repente se giró hacia el chico de ojos verdes, para mirarlo con intensidad, como si no comprendiera algo. Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con una expresión distinta, su rostro reflejaba algo de tensión e indecisión, pero no habló.

-_Elige_ –oyó esa voz- _puedes revelarte…_ –la voz se había suavizado, pero seguía siendo fría- _el profesor Dumbledore no hará nada si decides no descubrirte_

-¿Por que lo haces? –susurró sin siquiera mover los labios, algo que pasó perfectamente inadvertido para los otros alumnos, que no parecían percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿Por que me permites elegir?

No recibió respuesta, tampoco le importaba mucho lo que pudiera decirle. Se estaban enfrentando su parte Slytherin y su parte Draco, era una decisión difícil, pero al parecer su racionalidad, hizo que las patas de araña roja, cayeran de nuevo junto al resto de ingredientes sobre la mesa. Giró su vista para mirar a Potter, y vio que volvía a decapitar a los escarabajos, entonces se fijó que el profesor miraba al chico, y después de una mirada amenazante que apenas lo afectó, se volvió y en el resto de la clase, no se acercó a él.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas, pero antes de salir, echó un último vistazo a la clase, se fijó que el profesor parecía discutir acaloradamente con el chico Potter. Podía haberse acercado, pero los ojos verdes, volvían a estar fijos en él, decidió que lo mas adecuado sería marcharse, y así lo hizo.

Salió, seguido de sus "amigos", su corte idiota, que lo seguían a cualquier sitio; sabía que si les mandaba que se lanzaran desde la torre de Astronomía, lo harían sin rechistar. En medio del pasadizo frunció muy profundamente el ceño, la relación entre el profesor Dumbledore y Potter parecía ser muy estrecha, pero le era bastante inconcebible que un Dumbledore se dejara manipular de esa forma ¡Por un crío de 16 años! Quizá el-chico-que-vivió no era tan "santito" como todos pensaban… quizá había usado un Imperio sobre el profesor, pero… espera, los controlados por esa imperdonable, no discutían contra su "controlador"… lo sabía muy bien. Tendría que investigar mas sobre el Caballero del Dragón, quizá tenía relación con eso… recordaba que su padre le había dicho que solo una persona era capaz de controlarlo, pero Lucius le comentó que esa persona estaba muerta, y que Potter tendría que haber "explotado" en algún momento.

¡¡Decidido!! Descubriría quien era ese que podía controlarlo, y se haría con ese poder, así él podría controlarlo y usarlo contra Voldemort, le asqueaba ese viejo. De nuevo se le planteaba la duda… ¿Debía decirle a su padre que el chico seguía como siempre, o quizá incluso mas feliz que de costumbre? Tenía que pensar como usar esa información para su provecho.

**----------------------- **

Se puso a escribir una carta para Lucius, pero… ¿Que debía contarle? Quería sacar el máximo de información de su padre. ¿Debía decirle que Potter parecía mas alegre que de costumbre?

_Padre,_

_Últimamente el comportamiento de Potter es bastante extraño, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. ¿Te quería preguntar sobre si esto se debe a que sea el Caballero del Dragón? A su comportamiento me refiero. Dime quien era el protector. ¿Y que es exactamente lo que hacía?_

_He utilizado una lechuza del colegio, porque mi búho es demasiado vistoso._

_Espero que te encuentres a salvo._

_D.M._

La releyó un par de veces, no parecía muy concreta ni demasiado desesperada, sabía que Lucius preguntaría sobre este extraño comportamiento, pero eso le daba al menos un día de ventaja para descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre el Caballero del Dragón. No mandaría la carta hasta la noche… así que podía ir a la biblioteca y buscar sobre el tema. Y así lo hizo, porque no tenía clase hasta última hora de la tarde, justo antes de cenar.

Buscó por toda la biblioteca durante lo que le parecieron horas, pero no encontró nada. No sabía si preguntar a la bibliotecaria, ella seguro que sabía algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de ir… podía sospechar, y es que la "noticia" aun no se había hecho pública. Antes hubiera podido ir con su padrino y preguntarle… pero, ahora que lo recordaba, a Severus le fascinaba leer libros sobre dragones, y nunca había comprendido porque… ¿Quizá…? ¡¿Podía ser que el Protector del Caballero fuera él?! Si ese Dumbledore mantenía el despacho como lo había dejado su padrino… los libros debían seguir ahí, el problema: era como conseguirlos sin despertar sospecha…

**---Fin Capítulo 20---**

_Lyrics by_: **Jamiroquai.** _Song:_ **You Give Me Something**

_Vale, lo se... he tardado mas de lo previsto, pero... contando que en 2-3 semanas tengo exámenes, con las fiestas estas por en medio, y encima teniendo que ir al curro... realmente creéis que tengo mucho time para escribir? XDDD Siento si vuelvo a tardar 3 semanas en subir, pero nos estamos acercando al final, y me cuesta un poco mas escribir... Que decir de este capi? Hum... pos la verdad, no se XDD... solo que los niños empiezan a desesperarme con sus "aahh y si no me quiereeee?!" :P. _

**Comentarios de (algunas) betas!! XD... (estos días es dificil encontrarlas xD) **

**Mereth:** xD ese Drakito!!! La verdad es que yo quería que hiciera explotar el caldero (o la clase a ser posible) pero no creo que hubiera sido muy creíble, el niñato es un tanto cabroncete pero puede ser listo si quiere. Que monos Remus y Tindo!! XD yo quiero que me convenzan así xDDDDD perdón pero el dulce y el tiempo que hace que no me como un colin empiezan a notarse xD y Sev y Harry? XDDD me van a atacar de los nervios lo veo venir... Bueno sus dejo que tengo mas que betear :P

**Kina**: Vayaaaa hacía tiempo q Draquito no tomaba algo d protagonismo… a ver qué descubre, a ver… y la escenita de Tindó y Remus! Pobre Harry q corte!! XD A qué está mono Harry en el hombro d Sevy?? Bufff la caries avanza, cuanto dulce hay hoy!! Pobrecillos si es q están muy confusos… aunke Ilfi no se ha cortado un pelo y lo ha dejado más claro q el agua… ellos siguen igual xD

**Vanna:** Definitivamente, los quiero!! Si, nada que no supiéramos ya. Pero es que son tan tímidos, están tan asustados, inseguros.... Como para no quererlos! Ahora ya solo les falta un pequeño empujoncito, y tenemos a la pareja feliz!! De momento, ambos admiten que hay algo. Ya solo falta que confiesen!!! Jijijijiji. Dray es bastante intrigante. Todo lo astuto que puede ser una serpiente, con sus limitaciones mononeuronales, pero el chico lo intenta. Veremos hasta donde llega. Que por cierto... vaya con Tindo, eh!! XDDD. Naa, era para haberle dicho... toma nota, Harry, toma nota... jajaja. Realmente alguien lee esto....?? mmmmm

**Nariko**: Ooooh! No tengo palabras para decir como me ha gustado este capi, ¡de verdad! No solo porque el trozo del principio es así bastante romantico (azucar al podeer!! XD Quien estuviera en el lugar de Tindooo, no por tener a Rems de pareja, sino simplemente por tener pareja :P), sino porque casi la mitad del capítulo está dsd el punto de vista de mi Dracooo! Ains, como me gusta este chico. Algun dia, sin que Sil se de cuenta se lo voy a secuestrar . Y por lo demás, solo decir que Sev y Harry empiezan a desesperarme un pokillo... ¡A ver si se espavilan! En fin, nada más que decir por el momento. ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Khari**: Hola! Que capítulo más mono, ¿no os parece? Mi pobrecito Remus todo preocupadito por Harry... menos mal que Tindo le ha hecho entrar en razón ... y luego... ais, que escinita más dulce la de Sevy y Harry... los dos hablando de sus sentimientos (aunque lástima que no se digan que se sienten atraidos por el otro) y Draco!! Ueee!! Cuanto tiempo que no aparecía por aquí (mmm... la verdad, no lo sé, hoy estoy muy espesa y no lo recuerdo) que cuco... un sly (porque eso de querer controlar al Caballero jiji, es muy sly) y al mismo tiempo, no queriendo nada que ver con Voldy (después de todo lo quiere destruir no?) Pos sí, un capítulo de lo más mono.

**Reviews!! **

**Mereth**_: Buenoo!! Vuelves a ser la primera!! :DD! Lo se… lo se… siempre comentando!! Ja! El dragón es mio!! Solo mioo!! Mi tesorooooo… digo… que Sev puede darte clases de piano, pero no se si sería bueno para tu salud… ya me entiendes XD. Jajajaja siento lo del vestido, pero a mi me parece muy divertido!! Eso! Que la juerga no se pare!! Pero vigila con las anginas!! XDD Kiss_

**The Angel Of The Dreams**_: Wenas!! Jejejeje a mi tbn me gusta la idea de que Sev toque el piano!! –Silver con estrellitas de ensoñación en los ojos- y el violín me fascina en las canciones de rock… le da un toque muy especial!! Sev no se secuestra… ES MIO!! Kary no es la única con el problema de elegir en este fic XDD… Oh! Felicidades por el cumple!! (ya se que es con retraso… pero menos da una piedra xD) Dime si conseguiste subir los dibus! Kiss_

**Toya**_: Uolas! Jajajaja infinita paciencia? XDDD Bueno… si que soy paciente, pero no se yo xDD… y si, lo de Sev fue una inspiración divina! XD. Meses no esperareis… pero no dudo que si tengáis que esperar algunas semanas… es que ahora estoy liadísima con los exámenes… prff… Jajajajaja creo que a mi me quedaran las suficientes secuelas después de terminar el capi… así que creo que no hará falta que vengas, ya iré yo mismamente al psiquiatra XD. Kiss_

**Miranda Evans**_: Jajajajajaja Mujer… es un hombre, tiene una neurona, y con eso no les llega para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos XD. Si bueno, lo del piano… aunque parezca metido de casualidad… tiene cierta explicación, y es que… la música amansa a las fieras XD. Jajajaja no, no queda mucho para que se "declaren"… si es que se puede llamar así a lo que hacen xD. Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Olaaas! Juas… pensava que els examens t'havien abduit XD. Jajajaja crec que jo tb me l'haure de tornar a llegir per acabar de lligar els caps que estan quedant "sueltus" per alla XD. Jajaja si que hem pensat en un fic de vampis… la veritat es que el tenim començat a mitjes, espera que acabi aquest, i possiblement em posaré amb l'altre :P. Si que li diré a la Ello que em faci un resumillu del Silma… i jajajaja encara que no t'ho creguis, jo tpc l'he llegit XD. Aixo de la pedra i els colors… es totalment inventat :p, aixi que possiblement haure de fer un manual, si… tens raó xD. Si, es el que tenen els dos nens… pq si, son nens XD, son insoportablement tontets, pero adorables XD. Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Bonees! Jajajaja a mi tb m'agraden les parelles yaoi… quan vaig pel carrer i veig un parell de nois agafats, penso… mira que monoooooos XDD. No es posa vermell… al menys no de la forma "normal"… per ell posar-se vermell es que a les galtes li sobrevingui una mica de color XD. Siii… ja estic canviant el carácter de'n Sev… pero no ho puc fer de cop… pero crec que es va notant. Aixo de l'intercanvi de sang… crec que ho haure d'explicar una mica millor… Si, vas fer adonar-me d'aquest detall… i tranqui, hi estic treballant XD. Si que li entablilla els ossos, el que passa es que l'Ilfi no es un "sanador"… es pot curar a ell mateix, pero no sap/pot curar als altres… no pot curar fisicament els altres, no se si m'explico. La Tindó té un carácter molt fort, encara que normalment no ho demostra. Si, crec que el cla de lluna serveix com a cançó que li toca dps en Sev a en Harry, pero la que sent el nen quan es desperta, ha de ser de Rachmaninoff, pq realment et travessa l'anima. La direcció no ha sortit sencera, me la pots tornar a posar? Kiss_

**Mariet Malfoy**_: Jajajajajjaaja vale… veo que compartimos gustos XD… Pero el piano por si solo, ya es un instrumento hermoso. Tindó tiene mucho carácter, solo que normalmente no lo muestra… No pasa nada, mientras me dejes revi :P. Kiss_

**Chibi-Kaise**_: Wolas! Jajajajaja gracias, está bien que te lo recuerden de vez en cuando XD. Son hombres, tienen una neurona, no pueden hacer algo y pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos XD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Layamocha**_: Ola ola!! Claro que me acuerdo de ti!! No te preocupes por mi… mientras vayas leyendo :D. Saludos dados! Kiss_

**Kendra Duvoa**_: Nas!! Sev es un tio, y como tal, solo tiene una neurona, que lógicamente no le sirve para actuar y pensar en las consecuencias a la vez… XDD. El destino de Dray aun no está decidido XDDD… así que tendremos que esperar XD. Kiss_

**Vanna**_: Olas cariño! Acabo ahora mismo de hablar contigo por el telf xDD… y si, continuo escuchando el concierto XDD… aunque la verdad es que me ha entrado algo de dolor de cabeza XD. Pero tu te crees que yo empecé escribiendo cosas como estas!? Estás flipando… recuerdo perfectamente mi primer fic (cuando ni siquiera sabía que quería decir esta palabra XDD), era una mierdecilla de 4 o 5 paginas… pero me dio la suficiente confianza para hacer esto, ni siquiera tenía beta, que coñe tenía que saber yo que era una beta XDD… pero escribiendo, he conseguido algunas de mis mejores amigas :D. Yo no te pido algo grande como esto, solo pido un side, aunque sea pequeño, de 5 o 6 paginas, eso no es mucho… kit fíjate que tu regalo es el quíntuple de largo que lo que te pido xD kat. Fics en inglés, hay algunos que realmente valen la pena, he encontrado verdaderas joyas… sabes lo que me pasa con los fics en inglés? Como estoy tan acostumbrada, al final ya no se ni en que idioma me los leo XDD… jajajajaja pero la fase Lauri (lease Lori) es divertida XDD… ais… sobre el fic no te respondo nada, pq me da la sensación que todo lo que me has puesto, te lo he respondido en el coment xD. Ale ale! Kiss_

**Pupi-Chan**_: Wenas! Ais los exams… yo estoy yendo a toda velocidad hacía ellos… así que… pfrr… Jajajaja es un capítulo divertido, en el que pasan bastantes cosas, por algo es uno de mis favoritos :P. Feliz año nuevo tbn a ti! Kiss_

_Juuu cada vez hay menos reviews snif… snif… eso me pone triste… a ver si os animais!!_

_Kiss,_

**Sil. **


	23. Chapter 21: Secrets

**Capítulo 21: Secrets**

Voldemort miró por el agujero que le hacía de ventana, no lo iba a reconocer ante nadie, pero se estaba cansando del jueguecito con ese niño insufrible! Acarició distraídamente a Nagini, quien se lo agradeció sonoramente.

-Necesito una distracción –le susurró a la serpiente- Wormtail –habló no muy alto, aunque el suficiente para que se oyera desde el otro lado de la puerta. Poco después entró un tembloroso hombre, encorvado sobre sí mismo, con una reluciente mano de plata.

-Mi… mi Señor –tartamudeó¿me habéis… llamado-El Señor Tenebroso, contrajo el rostro para intentar mostrar una sonrisa, pero en su lugar, apareció una mueca macabra, que echó un par de pasos atrás al pequeño mago.

¿Me tienes miedo, Wormtail?

¿Mi… miedo? Dirá respeto, mi señor –inclinó la cabeza, hasta que casi tocó el suelo, posición que no le favoreció en absoluto

¡CRUCIO!

Canalizó su frustración a través de la maldición, por lo que ver como ese minúsculo cuerpo gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, lo relajó enormemente. Apartó la imperdonable, antes de provocar daños irreversibles, no que le importara mucho… pero aun podía servir para algo el inútil este, aunque fuera para divertirse torturándole. Dejó escapar un par de horribles carcajadas.

-Ya puedes retirarte –volvió a sentarse en la comodísima butaca, enfrente del escritorio lleno de libros.

Su atención retornó al libro que había dejado a medias, no encontraba lo que estaba buscando, y era algo que estaba seguro que ese niño, por mucho que fuera el Caballero del Dragón, no podría detener. Buscó entre la montaña de libros, textos y cosas varias, lo que le había inspirado.

_"El Caballero del Dragón, es un mito muy cierto, los antiguos Poderes del mundo lo crearon, atándolo a la vida del planeta. Pocas cosas son las que pueden hacerle temblar: una es la inminente destrucción del mundo al que tiene ligada su inmortalidad, otra mucho más difícil de conseguir, es el enfrentamiento a un Balrog, éstas criaturas, antes poderosos Aniur corrompidos por el poder de Melkor, su cuerpo, formado del mismo fuego del planeta, plantean un difícil obstáculo al ser, que por naturaleza no puede desaparecer, debido a la propia reencarnación, pero eso puede tardar largo tiempo. Los Valar y los Maiar (también sus descendientes), pueden retar su poder, pero para él es imposible matar a su contrincante, debido a la total indisposición del Caballero a matar a uno de sus creadores, o poderes parecidos…"._

Voldemort sonrió, dando por primera vez gracias a su padre, que aun siendo un total y absoluto muggle, poseía la esencia, ya muy diluida, de la sangre de los Maiar, lo había descubierto por casualidad, en un tapiz en la vieja casa Riddle, que mostraba TODO el árbol genealógico, hasta el tiempo de los elfos y los Maiar.

No tenía muchas ganas de provocar un enfrentamiento directo con él, ya lo había visto una vez, y no quería tener que "luchar" contra él, por suerte sabía que no podía matarlo, pero había otras muchas formas de hacerle sufrir. Volvió a revolver entre los libros. Pero no encontró nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Lo voy a matar_

-_¿__Perdona?_ –preguntó Ilfirin sorprendido

-_Pienso matar a ese bastardo…_ -Harry sentía burbujear su sangre en las venas- _¡Le haré pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho en la vida!_ –gritó en su mente-_ Maldito viejo!_

-_¿__Y como crees que lo harás? Te plantaras delante de él… ¿Y luego¿Que piensas hacer?_

-_Podemos transformarnos en dragón_ –dijo muy seguro

-_¿__Y después¿Lo mordemos? Harry… el estado de dragón sucede porque, o pierdes el control o porque realmente quieres tomar esa forma… pero no se pueden lanzar hechizos, y los movimientos suelen ser más lentos… _

_¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo hacer nada?_

_-No, lo que digo, es que un ataque de este tipo no dará un buen resultado… _-intentó razonar con el chico

_-Pues entonces, puedes usar tu forma "original" para matarle_

_-Lo siento, pero no puede ser _–susurró, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

_¿Que!_

_-No está en mi naturaleza el matar a otros seres vivos, por muy despreciables que sean… _

_¿Porque¿Es que no te afectó el que ese maldito viejo matara a Severus!_

_¡Claro que me afectó! _

_-Pues no lo parece… _

_-Harry_ –su voz era de advertencia- _simplemente no puedo quitarle la vida… y menos a él_

-_¿__Que es lo que te impide hacerlo?_

_-Tom Riddle procede de una familia, cuyos orígenes se remontan a los Maiar_ –suspiró- _no puedo matar a un descendiente directo de los ayudantes de mis padres… me está prohibido, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré_

Harry quedó en silencio, intentando asimilar la revelación que le acababa de hacer el Caballero.

-_Si lo entiendo bien_ –susurró un poco después- _él puede matarnos… ¿Pero nosotros no podemos hacerle nada?_

_-No… él no nos puede matar, y aunque no les puedo quitar la vida, nadie dice que no pueda castigarlos por sus actos_

_-O sea… ¿Podemos darle su merecido sin matarlo¿Es eso?_

_-Sí, exactamente_

_¿Podemos quitarle sus poderes¿Convertirlo en un squib? _

_-Lo veo difícil _–suspiró algo abatido- _la magia es algo inherente al cuerpo y al espíritu, así que es difícil por no decir imposible el hacer este tipo de conjuros… incluso los muggles tienen algo de magia en su interior, aunque no la comprendan, ahí está y es autoregenerativa _

_-Ilfirin, quiero destruirle… ¡Quiero hacerle el mayor daño posible! _–Harry no entendía el porque de su frustración en esos momentos

_-Sabes que yo también… pero… espera _–se le había ocurrido algo- _nosotros podríamos "castigarlo" y que otro… lo mate –sonrió- al fin y al cabo no moriría a nuestras manos, y así quedaríamos todos satisfechos…_

_-No estarás pensando… ¡No creerás que voy a permitir que a Sev le pase algo¡Él es demasiado importante¡No lo arriesgaré ante ese monstruo!_

_¿En quien puedes confiar si no¿Dumbledore?_ –dijo el nombre con desprecio_¿Ron¿Hermi?_

_-Tindómiel o Remus podrían hacerlo..._

_-A ellos si los pondrías en peligro?_ –suspiró_- No seas egoísta, debemos preguntarles, nunca obligarlos_

Harry calló, pero Ilfirin seguía leyendo su mente, estaba claro que si se lo pedía a Tindómiel y a Remus, dirían rápido que sí, al menos eso pensaba… pero si Severus se enteraba, de seguro querría ir.

-_Antes de preguntárselo_ –habló Ilfirin de nuevo- _debemos preparar una estrategia que nos libere para siempre de ese… ese…_

_¿Bastardo¿Viejo¿Decrépito vejestorio¿Monstruo¿Horrible cascarrabias¿Asesino? _

_-Si –_se rió- _todo eso_

Harry se fijó en los árboles, blancos, llenos de escarchas, eran bonitos, y le daban sensación de tranquilidad, como si una fuerza invisible le recorriera el cuerpo y la mente, cerró los ojos, pensando en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y en lo poco que faltaba para que empezara la primavera. Había salido a pasear por los terrenos del castillo para aclarar sus pensamientos, aunque no parecía que hubiera dado mucho resultado.

-Cogerás un resfriado –oyó una voz a su lado

-No te preocupes, Ilfirin nunca lo permitiría –sonrió, antes de girarse para ver los ojos ambarinos de Remus Lupin- en realidad lo odia.

Ambos rieron un rato, mientras andaban alrededor del lago.

¿No tendrías que estar dando clase de esgrima con Tindómiel?

-Si, pero estaba indispuesta, tranquilo –dijo al ver la expresión del licántropo- no es nada malo –le sonrió- en realidad es todo lo contrario. Si quieres verla, está en el bosque.

-Ella sabe lo que hace, después iré a verla –le tocó el hombro¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, mejor de lo que puedas imaginar

¿Por que lo dices? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Nada, cosas mías, no me hagas mucho caso…

-Antes parecías muy concentrado… discúlpame, quizá debería haberme callado

¡No, no! Solo estaba hablando con "él"

-Perdona que te pregunte esto, pero… -se pararon al lado del lago, en el punto mas alejado del colegio¿Qué es lo que se siente¿Es muy molesto el tenerlo siempre en la cabeza?

-No, para nada –cogió una piedrecilla y la lanzó, provocando pequeñas olas que desaparecían en la arena de la orilla- en realidad es reconfortante –se giró para mirarlo- siempre tienes alguien con quien hablar, y sabe callarse cuando es necesario –extendió su mano- dame la mano.

Remus sonrió al darle la mano al joven, sabía perfectamente que quería hacer, realmente le parecía una cosa extraordinaria el que en un mismo cuerpo, pudieran convivir dos almas.

-_Hola Remus_ –oyó al Caballero del Dragón, tal como si lo tuviera delante- _¿Cómo estás?_ –era cordial y amable, parecía que su "faceta loca" la guardaba para las ocasiones especiales.

-Buenas tardes Lord Ilfirin, me encuentro muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

-_Por favor_ –suspiró exasperado_- No me trates de usted, ni me llames eso_ –sonrió- _¡__o dejaré de hablarte!_

-Está bien Lo… digo, Ilfirin

-_Mucho mejor_ –rió.- _Dime¿Qué es lo que te gustaría saber¿Que dudas te azotan?_

-No, no eran dudas, simplemente curiosidad

_-Así… solo curiosidad¿Huh? Si tú lo dices_ –sonrió de nuevo- _¿__Te parece una cosa realmente extraña verdad? No lo es tanto, los hospedantes suelen acostumbrarse muy rápido. Realmente he hablado con pocos, así que ninguno me ha rechazado aun, y ya dudo que lo hagan_

-Lógicamente –intervino Harry de repente- no me contaste lo que iba a…

-_Shhhht__ Harry_ –lo chistó- _el futuro que te mostré, forma parte de tus privilegios, en ningún caso debes revelarlo_

¿Por que?

-_Porque podrías cambiar los acontecimientos, aunque fuera inconscientemente_ –le replicó suavemente, aunque sabía perfectamente que por mucho que intentara cambiar el futuro, el destino los guiaría a los mismos acontecimientos.

-Dime –habló el licántropo- que es lo que influye al ¿Buscar? A un… hos… Hosp…

-_¿__Hospedante?_ –Remus asintió- _Es difícil de decir, suele ser una combinación de características y factores diversos, que en muchos casos no comprendo ni yo… si quieres algo mas concreto, supongo que: valor, fuerza e inteligente serían los básicos, además de un gran poder interior, pureza de espíritu y una sinceridad inherente_

-Creo que lo entiendo

-_Si bueno, es algo complicado de explicar _–dijo como si no hubiera escuchado al licántropo

-No, realmente creo comprenderlo, pero no debe ser fácil encontrar humanos que cumplan todas estas características

-_¿__Y quien te dice que solo pueden ser humanos?_

-Te… ¿Te has reencarnado alguna vez en un animal? –preguntó Harry muy interesado, porque aunque tuviera a Ilfirin en la mente, no conocía para nada toda la historia

_-Claro que si _–sonrió- _recuerdo que una vez me reencarné en un escarabajo, debían ser… creo que era en el tiempo de los egipcios, y me veneraron y cubrieron de oro, porque siempre estaba al lado del faraón… porque los escarabajos eran sagrados entonces_

-_¿_Y como mueres cuando eres un animal?

-_Pues igual que si fuera humano… bueno, vale, quizá igual, lo que se dice igual no… pero si de forma parecida _–suspiró- _cuando era escarabajo, me mataron por error, me pisaron_ –se rió de la patética muerte que sufrió- _como mínimo me pisó el faraón¡Así que después hicieron unos funerales dignos de un rey-_Harry se rió, a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco, Remus solo sonrió, intentando discernir, de donde había sacado ese carácter tan especial ese ser.- _Y ahora que lo recuerdo… _-se rió en la cabeza de ambos chicos- _Una vez fui una margarita…_

¿Una flor? –preguntó Remus mas que sorprendido

_-Si… morí deshojado… por culpa de una niña que no sabía si estaba enamorada _

Tanto Harry como Remus se quedaron callados, estaba claro que el Caballero quería tomarles el pelo, aunque con lo loco que estaba… podía que fuera cierto. Igualmente nunca lo descubrirían. Estuvieron hablando un poco mas, sin prestar atención a nada de su alrededor.

-Empieza a oscurecer –dijo de repente el hombre-lobo- deberías volver al colegio –le revolvió el pelo- y yo iré a buscar a Tindómiel

-Está bien –sonrió el joven, pero Remus frunció el ceño

¿Que pasa? Hay algo que quieras contarme? Lo noto…

¡_SI!_ –oyó a Ilfirin

¡NO! –lo rebatió Harry¡No es tu derecho el decírselo!

-_Pero… Pero… ¡Venga Harry!_

¡He dicho no¡Y es NO! –se despidió de Remus con un rápido movimiento de la mano, mientras se alejaba corriendo, dejando a un, mas que desconcertado, Remus Lupin

El hombre se adentro en el bosque, la verdad es que la conversación con Ilfirin había sido como mínimo interesante, no sabia que seres tan antiguos pudieran estar tan locos. En cierta forma le recordaba a Dumbledore, pero más desarrollado, aunque con el director siempre había tenido dudas sobre si estaba loco o solo se lo hacia, pero con Ilfirin no tenía ninguna duda: estaba como un cencerro.

Sin darse cuenta llego al claro donde solía ir Tindómiel, pero no se veía la elfa por ningún lado aunque podía oírse su voz cantando una canción que le era imposible entender.

¿Tindómiel-La canción paro de repente y se oyó un ruido de hojas.

-Aquí arriba Remus

El hombre levanto la vista y se encontró con la elfa sentada en una gruesa rama. Iba vestida de verde como era habitual en ella, pero en vez de la túnica y los pantalones, llevaba un vestido largo. Remus alzo las cejas, no sabia si por el hecho, ya raro de por sí, de que llevara vestido o porque con vestido y todo hubiera trepado a un árbol. Sacudió la cabeza, era una de esas veces en que, aunque lo preguntara, no entendería las razones de la elfa, así que prefirió dejarlo pasar.

¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí-sonrió Tindómiel.

-Me lo ha dicho Harry. Por cierto ¿Por qué habéis suspendido la clase?

¿No te lo ha contado-pregunto Tindómiel con cara de sorpresa- Suponía que Ilfirin no seria capaz de aguantarse.

-Harry no le dejo, se fueron antes de que me lo contara todo -sonrió Remus recordando la escena

-Ya decía yo- rió la elfa¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo que estabas indispuesta, pero que no era nada malo -suspiró Remus- Por cierto ¿Podrías bajar? Es un poco cansado tener que estar mirando todo el rato hacia arriba.

Tindómiel rió y bajo con gracia del árbol, sin engancharse el vestido en ningún momento y sin pisarlo. Una vez estuvo en tierra se acerco al hombre en un par de gráciles pasos.

-Habérmelo dicho, tonto -dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios- Aunque parezca increíble no lo sé todo.

¿Y bien¿Me lo vas a contar-preguntó Remus mirándola a los ojos. De repente un ligero rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas de la elfa¿Tindó?

-Es que no se como decirlo… -bajó la mirada y rió nerviosa- Soy capaz de enfrentarme a un batallón y esto me da miedo… es increíble…

-Tindómiel, me estas poniendo nervioso…

La elfa cogió aire y cerro los ojos:

-Estoy embarazada -la elfa se preparó para la reacción y cuando no la hubo, abrió los ojos ¿Remus-El hombre estaba frente a ella con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Tindómiel le paso una mano por delante de los ojos pero aun así no reaccionó.¿Remus-preguntó preocupada¿Estás bien?

-Em… ¿Embarazada-tartamudeó¿Estás segura?

-Completamente -respondió Tindómiel- Sé que no es el mejor momento con una guerra en ciernes y…

-Shh… -Remus la calló con un dedo sobre sus suaves labios, manteniendo aun su cara estupefacta- Eso da igual, es simplemente que no puedo creer que vaya a ser padre.

-Bueno aun tienes un año para acostumbrarte a la idea -sonrió la elfa un poco menos nerviosa- Aun tenemos un año para acostumbrarnos a la idea. ¡Me aterra la idea de ser madre!

-Serás una madre perfecta -sonrió el hombre lobo- Pero… ¿Un año has dicho?

-Es lo que dura el embarazo en los elfos -se rió Tindómiel- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos tengo que preparar las clases y decirle a Harry que mañana si habrá clase de esgrima.

¡No se te ocurra-exclamó Remus¿Y si te haces daño?

¡Por favor¡Estoy embarazada, no invalida-la elfa puso los ojos en blanco- Y te aviso que como te pongas sobreprotector me enfadare y no quieres verme enfadada… Si no me crees, pregúntale a Severus.

Viendo la cara de la elfa, Remus decidió que era mejor para su seguridad no hacer ningún tipo de comentario, pero desde luego tendría una conversación con Ilfirin y Harry antes de la clase de esgrima de mañana. ¿Y a que se refería con preguntarle a Severus? También tendría que descubrirlo.

-Bueno, está bien pero cuídate ¿Quieres-La cara de enfado de Tindómiel se suavizo y le apareció una sonrisa en los labios.

-Serás un padre estupendo -dijo antes de besarle- Anda vamos.

Mientras salían del Bosque no pudo evitar recordar en como se habían metido con James cuando supieron que iba a ser padre y deseó que sus amigos estuvieran allí ahora….

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_¡Joooooo¿Por que no me has dejado contárselo¡Me hubiera encantado haber podido ver la cara que ponía!_

-_¡Caballero del Dragón!_ –gritó en su propia mente¡_TU no tienes derecho a contarlo¿Es que quizá eres tú el embarazado!_

_-Bueno… técnicamente ella…_

_¡Oh¡Cállate!_ –se metió en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño, cosa nada fácil, cuando en tu cabeza, no solo conviven tus pensamientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Por fin! –exclamó satisfecho- Por fin lo encuentro

El Señor Tenebroso se levantó de la cómoda butaca, con un viejo papiro amarillento entre las manos. Era del tiempo de los elfos, de la primera o segunda edad, si no se equivocaba… pero parecía tener notas algo más actuales, posiblemente del propio Merlín, seguramente el Caballero del Dragón le habría comunicado los nuevos emplazamientos, porque si, sabía perfectamente que el más poderoso mago de todos los tiempos, después de él, claro, había sido una de las reencarnaciones de ese ser. Sonrió, bueno, intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito, su tensa piel no le permitía ciertas expresiones faciales.

Miró el mapa con las antiguas anotaciones, parecía que era algún tipo de lengua perdida, quizá de los propios elfos, posiblemente para que solo el Caballero del Dragón pudiera entenderlo… Se fijó en las marcas y las pequeñas inscripciones, no entendía lo que decían, pero algunos puntos no parecían ser excesivamente lejos, de hecho, había un par de ellos en el propio centro de Londres, pero parecían ser "pequeño", él buscaba uno grande, grande de verdad! Cerca de Liverpool había uno de dimensiones considerables, pero los ojos rojos de Voldemort, se fijaron en un punto más al norte, muy cerca de Edimburgo. Miró un mapa moderno, el punto coincidía casi exactamente con una antigua mina de carbón, al parecer abandonada. Perfecto. Marcó el lugar y se desapareció: No iba a permitir que ningún incompetente, léase sus propios sirvientes, le arruinaran el momento, además, quería ver que aspecto tenían, y porque el Caballero les tenía tanto pavor.

Se apareció en la entrada, tendría que bajar a pie, pero eso podía suponer varios días de trayecto. Daba igual, mientras pudiera encontrarlo, si es que lo hacía, solo esperaba estar en el sitio correcto. Se arrebujó mejor con su capa y empezó su camino.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ilfirin… tengo un mal presentimiento –habló Harry de repente

-_Sí… yo también lo noto…_

¿Por que siento esto¿Que es lo que va a pasar?

-_No lo sé Harry, no lo se… tranquilízate por favor, seguro que todo saldrá bien_ -Estaban en el desayuno, y el chico no había comido nada de lo nervioso que se sentía.

¿Te pasa algo Harry? –preguntó Hermione- tienes una cara muy rara, y no has probado bocado…

-Tranquila, no me pasa nada –intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito- solo que me siento algo inquieto…

¿Por que? –frunció el ceño

-No lo se exactamente… un mal presentimiento…

-Deberías comer –insistió la chica

El chico la miró, y sintió, se sentía querido, miró hacia la mesa de profesores, estaban todos ahí. De repente, y sin previo aviso, puso los ojos en blanco, mientras inclinaba su cabeza levemente hacia atrás.

¡POR ERU¡LA HEMOS JODIDO¡MALDITA SEA! –exclamó el chico en alto, sin poderse contener

Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, con un sonoro golpe, y se levantó, con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar el banco entero. Los de su casa lo miraron con expresiones de extrañeza, mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Se dirigió sin demora hacia la mesa principal, con pisadas fuertes y poderosas, levantando miradas de sorpresa a su paso.

-Profesor Dumbledore –obviamente, se dirigía a Aureus- tengo que irme, es una emergencia, ruego disculpe los problemas que esto pueda ocasionar –era Ilfirin el que hablaba con la voz de Harry- no te preocupes por nosotros –susurró para que solo él pudiera escucharlo- volveremos

Y dicho esto, se giró para enfrentarse al Gran Comedor, buscó a sus amigos, que seguían mirándolo sin comprender, y se despidió de ellos con un leve saludo de su mano.

-_¿__Harry, estás preparado para una de las mas duras y peligrosas pruebas a la que tendremos que enfrentarnos? _–susurró, en realidad sin buscar la respuesta-_ Déjame tomar el control totalmente -_Los ojos de Harry reflejaron el cambio, ningún otro signo se reveló. Se giró para volver a enfrentarse a los profesores.

-Director, no deje salir a nadie fuera del colegio –dijo en alto, para que todos lo pudieran escuchar. Volvió a mirar al profesor de pociones, que se había levantado, y se apoyaba con las manos, sobre la mesa.

¿Que pasa? –siseó¿A que viene todo este espectáculo! –susurró lo mas bajo que pudo¿Es que quieres descubrirte?

-Lo siento, pero posiblemente no podré evitarlo…

-Harry… -amenazó

-No, Aureus, escúchame… vamos a enfrenarnos a algo que nunca habíais visto, y que espero nunca volváis a ver… es demasiado grande, demasiado peligroso, demasiado poderoso… soy el único que puede detenerlo –parpadeó y su atuendo cambió por algo mucho más cómodo: una especie de mono de piel negra, al parecer muy elástica y flexible. El cambio produjo sonoros murmullos en el Gran Comedor

-Que… que…

-Si tienen que saberlo –habló otra vez en alto- mas vale que sea ahora… _Harry¿Estás de acuerdo? _–preguntó mentalmente a su hospedador, recibió un asentimiento- Harry da su aprobación, tu no puedes impedirlo

Aureus dio la vuelta a la mesa de profesores, y agarró el brazo del chico con fuerza, le sacaba una cabeza de altura, y se cernía sobre él como un torreón. El chico tenía la vista fija en la mano del hombre, levantó la suya propia y la puso sobre la de su Protector, acariciándola dulcemente.

-Lo siento mucho… -susurró tan bajo, que incluso Severus pensó que lo había transmitido mentalmente- pero no puede ser

Se zafó de esa mano, y bajó de la tarima que dominaba el comedor, mientras su pelo negro se alargaba hasta casi sus rodillas, sentía al profesor como lo seguía, cerró los ojos y la espada plateada apareció en su mano. Se giró en un movimiento brusco, empuñándola con fuerza. Varios alumnos soltaron gritos de terror, mientras los más cercanos, se alejaban como podían del chico y su arma. Los ojos del profesor y del alumno de encontraron, y Severus comprendió que se iba a ir, y quizá nunca volvería a verlo, bajó los brazos que había levantado al intentar detener al joven, y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Tanto Harry como Ilfirin se sintieron abatidos, pero no podían hacer nada mas, con una última mirada al hombre, bajó la cabeza y se desapareció del comedor, por lo que no pudo oír los gritos de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Se aparecieron en la entrada de una especie de mina, sentía el gran poder de su enemigo, su más poderoso contrincante. Tendría que faltar a su palabra y matar a un Maia, pero era él o el resto del mundo.

Estaba acercándose, como siempre, ese temible ser, no tenía demasiada prisa en aparecer, aunque mucha en matar. Notó otro poder, no podía ni tenerse en consideración de lo débil que era, pero marchaba mucho más rápido que el otro.

-_No hace falta verlo, para saber quien es_ –susurró Harry

-_Tienes razón, el poder de Voldy es una nimiedad, pero debemos ir con cuidado_

Como aparecido de la nada, el viejo al que todo el mundo mágico temía, salió en escena, llevaba el rostro totalmente lívido, si es que eso era posible en esa cara totalmente inexpresiva. Venía sin aliento, se notaba que había estado corriendo mucho rato.

-Oh! Sr. Potter –siseó como pudo, una vez lo hubo visto- espero que se divierta con su nuevo amiguito… –sonrió enseñando los colmillos, y se desapareció

-_Bueno, ha sido menos sarcástico que de costumbre_ –se rió el Caballero

-_Oh__, oh…_

La expresión de Harry, no gustó en absoluto a Ilfirin, y es que delante de él, se encontraba una de las bestias más maravillosas y peligrosas que había imaginado la mente de Ilúvatar en la creación de Ëa: un enorme y llameante Balrog.

**Fin Capítulo 21**

_No hay canción en este capítulo… lo siento. _

_Primero de todo quiero disculparme por no haber publicado durante un mes… pero es que enero es un mes complicado para los universitarios (bueno, y para todos los que tengáis exámenes este mes), así que creo que tengo disculpa :P. Que mas… además este mes (el día 19 para ser concretos) cumplí 21 añitos. Jajajaja si es que estoy hecha una mozuela! JAJAJAJAJAJA… no de verdad. Lo siento, pero me fue imposible con todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero tranquilos que a partir de ahora volveremos a lo de siempre (aka cada 15 dias). Además, necesitaba un descanso de la historia… hace mas de un año que la estoy escribiendo (aunque parezca mentira, la empecé en setiembre del 2003) y me estaba empezando a cansar de ella… y es una lastima… pero que se le hará. Ya no quedan muchos capis para el final, o al menos eso creo, ya os iré informando._

_Bueno, vamos al capítulo… este recuerdo que cuando lo escribí, me salió solo, y realmente tenía ganas de ello, pq creo, si no me equivoco, que en el capítulo 9, se dice que Harry tendrá que enfrentarse a uno de los desastres del planeta, y que no era Voldy… pos ale! Aquí lo tenéis! Jajajaja… por los que no sepáis que es un balrog… podéis buscar en cualquier página de El Señor de los Anillos (o también podéis mirar La Comunidad del Anillo, y lo que se lleva a Gandalf, "eso" es un balrog (aunque el mío no tiene alas por petición especial de mi beta Tolkiendil XD). Vale… os dejo con_** Los comentarios de las betas!**

**Mereth: **Molllaaaaaa! Un balrog! Yo quiero uno! Que alguien me regale uno para Navidad! (xD bueno mejor regalarme elfos!) Juas no sabéis lo que me ha costado ser buena beta y no ponerme a cargarme personajes... este capitulo merecía dramatismo, sangre! Muerte! Y quiero a Ilfirin en el mono negro! (babas) xD y Tindó embarazada la jodia ;) jeje veamos a donde llega eso porque entre su mala leche cuando esta cabreada y las hormonas...(A) bueno os dejo que voy a ver como continua la historia (morios de envidia! saca la lengua) Dew!

**Nariko**: Ooooh! Un balrooooog! Como molaa! Lastima que mi madre no me deje tener uno en casa /. Por lo demás... ¡Alaa! Remus va a ser padre¿No es monisimo? Ahora Sirius es el único que ha muerto sin descendencia! Que crueldad¿Alguien se apunta a venir a torturar a Rowling hasta que lo resucite? Este capi esta bastante bien, pero hay un fallo muy muuuuy grande! No sale Draco ; A que se echa de menos? En fin, sin nada más que decir... ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Vanna**: Pero que mala leche se gasta este Voldie. Tu por si acaso, ten cuidadin, no siendo que el Balrog decida que estaba mejor dormido, y se vaya a enfadar contigo... Y ahí donde lo ves, mira que raices tiene el muy puñetero! Quien lo diria! Es una lastima que ahora venga Ilf y nos diga que no puede matar a Maiar y descendientes. En fin, ya veremos como arreglamos estos. Y vamos a tener un nene! Alaaa. Y mi pobre Harry que se va a la batalla, sin saber si volvera, y con un Sev que le da la espalda porque se ha pillado una pataleta...Q saldra de esto, mare mia...Aguantareis? jajajaja...

**Khari**: Uee! Holaaa que tal? Este ha sido un cap monísimo no os parece? Me ha encantado lo de las reencarnaciones de Ilfirin, un escarabajo! Quien lo iba a decir, y con una muerte tan… como decirlo… interesantemente desacostumbrada… jejeje… y lo de la margarita? Yo estoy como Harry y Remus, no sé si es una broma o no… Bue… otra cosa… que os parece? Tindo está embarazada! Ueeeeeeeeeeee! Sí! Que bien! Con lo que me gustan los bebés! Bravo! A ver si vamos viendo como se va desarrollando el embarazo. Aunque creo, que lo que más gracia me ha hecho ha sido el grito de Harry en mitad del desayuno… U es tan fuera de carácter que me sorprendió, pero bueno… contando que Voldy ha despertado a un balrog, se lo dejaremos pasar

_Vale… y aquí vamos con los reviews de éste capi!_

**Mereth**_: Oh! Como me sorprende que seas la primera XDDD. Tranquila… las explosiones y tal, estarán en el próximo capi, ya lo sabes :P XD. La voz de Ilfi es lo mas sexy que existe… por mucho que parezca la de Dark Vader, aunque sin respiración sonora XDDDDD. Espero que toda la sobredosis de azúcar a la que te tenía sometida entonces, haya disminuido un poco… aunque con lo del regalo de Vanna… bueno, ya sabes, lo de siempre! xDDD. Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Ola ola! XD OTIA! Ara que veig aixo que em dius del revi… -.- jo encara te n'haig de deixar uns cuants… a veure si aquesta nit… :P. No, no et deixo a en Dray… a saber que li faries! XD. Pero tu tranquila… que ja saps que tinc una altre coseta en ment –Moviment sugestiu de celles- jujujujujuju. Si es que m'estic aficionant a escriure regals! XDD. Ale! Kiss_

**Pupi****-Chan:**_ Olaas! A mi tbn me gusto mucho lo de Rems y Tindo… y jijijiji aquí tenemos aun mas XDD… y sobre Sev y Harry, ya les falta muy poquito, ya casi estan! Jejeje lo de Draco creo que se merece un capítulo especial xDD. Ais… bueno, ya welvo a estar aquí! Sigue leyendo! Kiss._

**JuliaSakura**_: Buenas! Jejejeje gracias por leer. Si bueno, Draco es alguien especial, y me gusta porque sus emociones y sentimientos son complicados de descifrar XDD. Kiss_

**Miranda Evans**_: Olas wapa! Jejeje se están animando mas de lo que crees! XD. Jejejeje Draco es divertido de escribir, siempre me lo paso bien, aunque no es difícil de definir XD. Acción? Jajajajaja espera a leer el próximo! xDD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Mariet**** Malfoy**_: Buenas wapisima! No, Draco no está enamorado de Harry, jajajajaja ya se que con lo que escribí lo parecía, pero no XDDDD. Para lo de Sev y Harry ya no falta mucho, quizá un par de capítulos… ahora no me acuerdo XDDD, tendré que volver a leer lo que tengo XD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**El·loooooo**_ (ho poso aixi pq tu ho has posat XDDD): Jajajajaja t'ho has dit tu que estan a la teva edat! Adolescent! XDDD. Jajajajajaja la Tindó i en Rems… jajajajaja s'espavilen mes que els altres dos XDDD. Jajaja no, en Dray no s'enamorarà de'n Harry! XDD Nomes em faltaria aixo! Un triangle amorós! XDD Encara que no seria mala idea per animar el "cotarro" XDDD. Kiss_

**Chibi****-Kaise:**_ Ola wapa! Como estás? Siento que hayas tenido que esperar dos semanas para poder seguir leyendo, pero es que de verdad me ha sido imposible publicar antes ;…; lo siento. Que bien que sigas leyendo tan fervorosamente :D… lo que me recuerda que debería volverme a leer todo el fic, pq casi ni me acuerdo de lo que pasó en el primer capítulo! XDD. Draco… jajajaja veo que ha levantado muchas expectativas… y eso me gusta! XDD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Marla**_: Buenas! Jejeje Draco es un caso especial que posiblemente vuelva a tener un capítulo para él solo! XDD. Sobre Sev y Harry, la verdad es que ya no queda nada para que se "confiesen"… creo que un par de capítulos! XDD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams:**_ Olas wapas! Sev me pertenece, y nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo! Muahahahhaah! XD. Ya me dirás si te registraste en la pag que te dije! Y me tienes que pasar la dirección! A ver si es verdad que puedes llegar a ser tan buena como Jo! Entonces yo tbn compraré tus libros! XDDDD. Kiss_

**Cloud**_: Buenaaaaash! Da gusto tener lectores tan simpáticos:D Si, lo se, Harry y Sev son bastante desesperantes a estas alturas, pero jejejejeje tranqui! Que en nada ya se "confiesan" XDD. Se acerca el final, pero aun queda un buen trozo para llegar XD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Oles wapa! Mmmm… aixo de deixar-te tirada es molt lleig… pero que s'hi farà… Jejejeje en Sev i en Harry a mi també em desesperen, per aixo… crec que es en un parell de capis, l'Ilfi els hi donarà una empenteta (que pràcticament els llançarà d'un precipici! XDD). En Dray? Jajajajaja es Aixi de llest! XD. Pero no, bromes a banda, no s'explica, pero recorda que en Dray es el fillol de'n Sev, i logicament ell li explicava coses, i tbe li va explicar la llegenda del Caballer. Tu deixa notes d'aquestes, que sempre son interessants de llegir! XD. Kiss_

**Barby****-Black:**_ Ola! Siento que no te guste la pareja entre Harry y Sev, pero es algo que siempre había querido escribir… sobre lo de la voz en la cabeza de Harry: tienes que entender que en el cuerpo de Harry conviven 2 almas, la del propio Harry y la de Ilfirin (que es el Caballero), y mientras Harry posee el dominio sobre su cuerpo, Ilfirin puede leerle la mente, pq en realidad siempre ha estado ahí… urg, no se si te estoy liando mas XDD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Bones wapa! A veure si ara que tinc uns dies lliures puc mirar aixo del webblog! Sobre el fet de que en Harry sigui profund… nah! Ell no es així, aquella frase va ser per influencia de l'Ilfi XD. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Relació secreta amb en Voldy? XDDD Que bo! Pero la veritat es que m'agrada posar a en Dumbi de dolent! XD. Aixo dels sentiments de'n Harry i en Sev… i a sobre l'Ilfi, si, crec que t'entenc, cap dels dos esta preparat per donar un pas aixi, pero l'hauran de donar, i l'Ilfi ho sap, aixi que precipita força les coses, i espera… que en un parell de capis, els hi donara una empenta que els fara caure en un precipici XDDD. Jajajaja en Dray m'agrada molt, i si, jo tb he llegit masses fics amb OoC, pero preferia mantenir la presonalitat del llibre xD: tontet i inconscient! xD. Segueix llegint!_

**Nelly Esp**_: Ola ola! Jejejeje Draco es mucho Draco, y como lleva casi 16 años así, no lo cambiaremos ahora… creo que tiene que pasar por una experiencia dura para que realmente de ese cambio. Ais… yo tbn espero volver a la normalidad ahora! Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Devil**** Lady Hitokiri**_: Hola, como estas? Me alegro que siguieras leyendo allí en ese capítulo trajico, pero es que realmente necesitaba que Sev muriera y conociera a Tindómerel, viera a Siri y volviera a "renacer". "__Jamás había leído un Fict k plasme los sentimientos del autor de tal manera k lleguen a lo profundo y te afecte el alma, trastoque el corazón y te deje devastada..." Lo siento, de verdad que siento que tuvierais que sufrir eso… pero es que recuerdo perfectamente los tres dias que los que lo escribí, me sumí en una mini depresión, y es que cuando escribo, realmente siento lo que los personajes, así que cuando estan tristes, yo tbn lo estoy… y a veces es una cosa buena, pero en casos como estos en los que el dolor y la desolación son los principales, no es tan divertido. Ais… -Silver suspira-. Gracias por leer, y espero que sigas haciéndolo! Tu review me ha emocionado de verdad. Muchas Gracias! Kiss_

**Liuny**_: Buenaas! Jajajaja no me importa que lo tengas en word, tampoco me sorprende, en realidad algunas de mis betas incluso lo tienen impreso! XD Creo que cuando lo termine, tbn lo imprimiré y lo encuadernaré! xD. Me alegra que te guste, y espero que sigas leyendo! Lemon dices… cof cof la verdad… el trozo digamos "R" del fic, hace bastante que lo tengo escrito, lógicamente no lo publicaré pq no quiero que los del me quiten la cuenta, pero todo aquel que quiera leerlo, ya se lo mandare por correo (pero aun no se puede leer, pq no hemos llegado al punto en el que pasa XD). Para el fial? Hum… no lo se, no creo que falte mucho. Kiss_

**Angra**_: Ola ola! Me alegro que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo! Kiss_

_**Mayu**: No te preocupes cariño, cuando vi el mensaje me asusté, pero luego pensé que si me lo habías mandado, era pq estabas bien… así que me tranquilicé un poquitin. Jajajaja te traeras la maleta chamuscada? La podrias empapelar de fotos y cosas por el estilo XD. Ju… así no nos veremos hasta el día 17? Juu… bueno, en todo caso, si tienes algún domingo libre podemos quedar, ahora ya estoy LIBRE! Hum… bueno, que sepas que ya tengo todos los papeles y cosas para irnos! Estoy impaciente! Muchísimos Kisses!_

**Merly**_: Si si… ya voy! XD. Kiss._

_Bueno, pos hasta aquí hemos llegado! Espero que este mes en el que no habéis recibido noticias mías, no os hayáis pensado que lo dejaba a medias! Lo siento de verdad! Pero aquí estoy de nuevo con mas y mejores ideas! LEED!_

_Kiss,_

**Sil**.


	24. Chapter 22: Scared to the Death

**ATENCIÓN! Como dije en los primeros capítulos que avisaría de cuando empezaba el Slash... pues bueno, aquí empieza a notarse mas (sobretodo al final del capítulo), pero a ver... dejadme explicar un par de cosas: no va a haber escenas explícitas de ningun tipo (aunque no niego que las haya escrito XDDD), así que si no os gusta el slash, podéis seguir leyendo, evitando los trozos mas "pastelosos" (que en realidad no son muchos). **

**_Disclaimer_****_: Recordad que yo no saco ningun provecho comercial del fic y bla bla bla… lo de siempre. Eso si, el balrog y todo lo referente a El Señor de los Anillos, pertenece a Tolkien (o en este caso, a sus descendientes), Harry Potter y compañía es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Solo Tindómiel, Tindómerel e Ilfirin me pertenecen como personajes. Prohibido el plagio de la idea, que salió de mi cabecita hace mucho tiempo y se ha convertido en este monstruo! A leer! _**

**Capítulo**** 22: Scared to the Death **

_"Que… ¿Qué es eso? _–sonó la voz de Harry- _es… enorme…"_

"Eso es un balrog, y es a lo que tenemos que enfrentarnos –habló con voz suave, pero algo nerviosa- en los inicios era un Maia, al igual que lo era Melian… solo que ellos se corrompieron bajo el poder de Melkor."

_"Como… porque…"_

"No se porque ha despertado, aunque posiblemente Voldy ha tenido la culpa" –aprovechó para tomar el aspecto habitual de Ilfirin, con los cuernos, las garras y las extrañas marcas.

**Do not fear me,**

_(No me temas)_

**I bring no harm,**

_(Vengo en son de paz)_

Un ser humanoide, que al menos doblaba la altura de Ilfirin, se acercaba pesadamente hacia donde estaba él, carbonizando todo aquello que se encontraba a su alrededor y despidiendo un fuerte olor a azufre y gas. Era difícil precisar de que estaba hecho realmente, aunque a Harry le recordó vagamente a aquel resplandor que suele desprender todo aquello que arde sin llama, y en medio de aquel infernal resplandor podían adivinarse dos oscuridades, unos ojos llenos de pura malicia y oscuridad.

_"¡No me lo puedo creer¡Al menos mide 4 metros!"_

"Yo diría que mas bien cuatro metros y medio… es uno de los mas altos que he visto –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- tranquilo, he presenciado el como debemos matarlo…"

_"Espera… espera… ?Me estás diciendo que nunca antes habías matado… una cosa como esta?"_

"Mmmm… ¿No? –medio sonrió, aunque al joven no le hizo ninguna gracia- Harry, no puedo matar a los Maiar… aunque en este caso deberemos hacer una excepción… o nos mata él y nos destruye junto con parte del mundo, o le matamos nosotros y nos salvamos."

Empuñó la espada con más fuerza, por encima de su cabeza, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. El balrog se acercó mas rápidamente, cogiendo velocidad, y a cada paso que daba, la tierra temblaba más. Chasqueó su látigo de hebras de fuego. No parecía nada amistoso. Estaban demasiado cerca de una ciudad muggle, era bastante peligroso luchar ahí, aun se preguntaba como era posible que no los hubieran visto. Ilfirin notaba sus músculos en tensión, preparados para la lucha.

El balrog con un movimiento brusco del látigo, impidió a Ilfirin retirarse hacia la derecha, y lo embistió con una fuerza enorme. Debido a su impresionante estatura, no pudieron hacer nada para contrarrestarlo, ni siquiera reaccionar o apartarse hacia el otro lado, por lo que el golpe que recibió tanto en las piernas como en la clavícula fue doloroso, muy doloroso, aunque por suerte, no llegaron a romperse los huesos, pero si lo dejó sin aliento durante unos momentos. El balrog pareció satisfecho, aunque por supuesto no iba a permitir que el "pequeño" ser se escapara. Lo azotó un par de veces con el látigo, clavándole en las costillas y la espalda las agudas puntas candentes que el arma tenia, hasta que el Caballero del Dragón, dolorido, tuvo la suficiente fuerza para detenerle con una mano, al menos para poder colgarse del látigo, por lo que cuando lo levantó para volverlo a atacar, impulsó al joven hacia atrás, haciéndolo volar, literalmente.

_"¡Ilfirin! _–gritó Harry_¡Nos está dando una paliza!"_

"¡Ya lo veo!"

Ilfirin aprovechó que estaba en el aire, para desplegar las alas, una ventaja de la que ese peligroso ser no disponía. Las batió un par de veces, y se elevó por encima del balrog, quien intentó atraparlo con el látigo, sin mucho éxito. Aprovechó un momento de distracción de la bestia, para bajar en picado con la espada, y clavándosela en uno de los enormes brazos del monstruoso ser; el que blandía el látigo.

**No one knows where I came from,**

_(Nadie sabe de donde provengo)_

**I walk on water all day long,**

_(Caminando todo el día sobre el agua)_

"¡Ja¿Como lo harás ahora! –le gritó. El balrog cogió su arma con la otra mano, y volvió a agitarlo con violencia, cogiéndole una de las piernas al cuerpo humano.¡Mierda¡No recordaba que son ambidiestros!"

_"¡No es el momento de lamentarse¡Me duele muchísimo la pierna¡Si no hacemos nada, nos la romperá"_

Ilfirin actuó rápidamente, dejó de zafarse y bajó rápidamente hacia el balrog, cogiéndola de uno de los negros y gruesos cuernos que adornaban su cabeza.

"Se me que me voy a arrepentir de esto" –cerró los ojos y usando una gran cantidad de poder, mas de lo que en principio se había imaginado, se desapareció, llevándose con él al balrog.

**No one knows how far I came,**

_(Nadie sabe de lo lejos que vengo)_

**No one even knows my name,**

_(Nadie sabe ni siquiera mi nombre)_

**-**

Severus aun estaba asombrado por lo que había vivido en el Gran Comedor, no terminaba de comprender que era lo que había pasado. Por horas que se sucedieran, dudaba que lo entendiera. Faltaba poco para la cena, y Harry aun no había vuelto, estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado, y ese sentimiento no pasaba desapercibido para nadie que lo viera. Decidió tomar un poco el aire subiendo a la Torre de Astronomía, donde sabía que no habría nadie, y tal como había pensado, estaba solo. Miró a su alrededor, aunque era oscuro, aun se podían distinguir las formas. Dejó que el suave viento que soplaba, le acariciara el largo pelo. Se apoyó contra el muro en el que los alumnos posaban los telescopios, y cerró los ojos, podía sentir el silencio en el ambiente, ni siquiera los animales del bosque prohibido se oían.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, tampoco importaba; cuando frunció el ceño con profundidad, abrió los ojos para descubrir qué era esa extraña sensación. La luna decreciente quedó tapada por oscuras nubes, posiblemente de lluvia. El viento se había intensificado, y Severus sentía una tensión y una crispación en el ambiente, que quedó confirmado cuando en una explosión de poder, vio aparecer en el bosque, a un horrible ser de proporciones desmesuradas, solo lo vislumbró un instante, pero su presencia estaba clara por la extraña luz que desprendía una parte muy concreta del bosque. Le sobrevino un escalofrío, estaba más que claro quien lo había traído. No salió de su asombro, hasta que vio como Tindómiel salía corriendo desde el castillo, seguida por Remus, quien corría algunos metros por detrás.

_"¡Harry¡Ilfirin!_ –gritó-_ ¿Estáis bien!" _–bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras de la torre mas alta del colegio.

_"¡Severus¡No te muevas del castillo!"_ –oyó la réplica del joven, estaba seguro que había sido Harry.

Por supuesto no pensaba hacerle caso¡Como permitirlo¡Recibir órdenes de un quinceañero! Pronto estuvo en los terrenos, corriendo hacia el bosque, en la misma dirección que poco antes habían tomado la elfa y el hombre-lobo.

**-**

Albus Dumbledore también había notado la fuerte vibración en las barreras del colegio, en realidad todos los alumnos lo habían sentido, y aunque estaban a media cena, el director les ordenó que se fueran a sus respectivas salas comunes, y que no salieran hasta que un profesor no los fuera a buscar. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba fuera de las barreras, sabía que no era nada bueno.

**-**

Ilfirin se soltó del cuerno del balrog con un rápido movimiento que también lo liberó del látigo del monstruo. Se elevó en el aire y sintió las presencias que se acercaban corriendo…

**I sometimes sing as I float,**

_(A veces canto mientras floto)_

**No one ever hears a note,**

_(Nadie oye nunca una nota)_

_"¡ILFIRIN¡ILFIRIN!_ –gritó Tindómiel, mientras seguía corriendo_¡HARRY¡POR ERU!"_

_"¡JODER¡NO OS ACERQUEIS¡QUE ES PELIGROSO!"_

_"¡YA SE QUE ES PELIGROSO¡PERO NO PUEDES ACABAR CON ÉL TÚ SOLO!"_

_"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDO¿POR QUIEN ME TOMAS¿POR UN SIMPLE... UN SIMPLE HUMANO!"_

_"¡A TI LA INMORTALIDAD SE TE HA SUBIDO A LA CABEZA¡DEJA DE DECIR GILIPOLLECES¿NO VES LA PALIZA QUE TE ESTA DANDO?"_

_"¡CALLATE TINDÓMIEL¡Y NO DES NI UN PASO MAS¡NO VES QUE ES PELIGROSO!"_

_"¡CLARO QUE VEO QUE ES PELIGROSO¿CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA¡PERO NO VOY A QUEDARME QUIETA VIENDO COMO TE DAN UNA PALIZA DE ESPANTO!"_

_"¡Y YO NO VOY A QUEDARME AQUI, VIENDO COMO TE PONES EN PELIGRO¡APARTATE DE UNA VEZ¿NO VES QUE ESTAS PONIENDO A LOS GEMELOS EN PELIGRO!"_

_"Co... como puedes saber..." _–la elfa no sabía que llevaba gemelos.

_"¡TINDÓMIEL¡ERES MI NIETA¡CON SOLO VERTE SE QUE PASA¡POR ESO TE ORDENO QUE MUEVAS TU BONITO CULO, FUERA DE AQUI¡Y AHORA MISMO!"_

_"¡NO PIENSO MOVERME Y LO SABES¡ASI QUE DEJA DE DISCUTIR CONMIGO Y AYUDAME A PENSAR EN COMO ACABAR CON EL BICHO ESE!"_

_"¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE ¡TU! ME AYUDES, CUANDO HE VENIDO PRECISAMENTE AQUI, PORQUE PODIA LUCHAR MAS "TRANQUILAMENTE"¿NO VES QUE REMUS Y SEV TE ESTAN SIGUIENDO!"_

_"¡ESTABA MAS PREOCUPADA INTENTANDO EVITAR QUE UN INMORTAL CABEZOTA HICIERA UNA LOCURA!"_

_"¡PUES OCUPATE DE ELLOS, Y YO ME OCUPARÉ DE ESTO!"_

_"Dios... necesitáis ayuda… los dos" _-pensó Remus, el problema es que todos pudieron oírlo.

_"Estoy de acuerdo" _–Severus asintió.

_"¡CALLAOS Y VOLVED AL CASTILLO!" _-oyeron la orden directa, tanto de Ilfirin como de Tindómiel.

_"Tindómiel... por favor... no te acerques... ya perdí a tu hermana, no quiero perderte también a ti..."_

_"¿Y como crees que me sentiría yo si te pasara algo? Lo siento Ilfirin pero esto no es negociable."_

_"A mi no me puede pasar nada... daría mi vida por vosotras, y lo sabes. No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero…"_

Tindómiel dejó de correr, y se dejó caer al suelo, Ilfirin usaba golpes muy bajos¡Hacia chantaje con los sentimientos¡Y eso no era justo¡No lo era! Remus la alcanzó, y se arrodilló a su lado, no podían hacer nada.

La presencia de Severus pasó por su lado, aunque no se dieron cuenta de ello.

**I sometimes move from place to place,**

_(A veces me muevo de un sitio a otro)_

**No one ever sees my face,**

_(Nadie nunca ve mi rostro)_

El balrog aprovechó el momento en el que el Ilfirin parecía más distraído, para cogerlo de la pierna con el látigo y tirarlo contra el suelo del bosque, con lo que se le rompió el brazo izquierdo por la dureza del impacto. Como quedó inmóvil por el golpe, el balrog apoyó un pie entre las alas, agarró con cada mano una de ellas, tirando con fuerza y lo levantó, por lo que todo el peso del chico se aguantaba por las alas. Parecía… en realidad… ?Intentaba arrancarle las alas! El grito del Caballero del Dragón, heló la sangre de cualquiera que lo escuchase.

Tindómiel hizo el amago de volver atrás, había escuchado el grito, y se le había helado la sangre. Pero Remus, con su fuerza superior, consiguió impedirlo, llevándose a la elfa en dirección al colegio. Él también estaba preocupado, pero no podía volver, no podía dejar a su mujer sola… siguieron andando, oyendo los gritos del Caballero, mientras se les clavaban en el corazón.

Harry sentía como si le intentaran arrancar una pierna o un brazo¡Y no lo podía soportar! No supo como, pero el brazo que aun empuñaba la espada, se levantó amenazante y se estrelló contra el rostro del balrog, causándole una profunda herida, gritó con voz penetrante, que resonó en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero aun con el golpe, no lo soltó, todo lo contrario, lo agarró con más fuerza y tiró más enérgicamente, mientras un líquido negro, viscoso y ardiente caía en la espalda de Harry. Le iba a romper las alas, lo notaba… lo sentía… lo sufría… los huesos ya no podían separarse mas… un poco mas y alguno cedería… y lo hizo. El hueso que unía el ala con la espalda, uno de los más gruesos, se rompió en tres trozos, con un horrible ruido hueco. De nuevo el Caballero gritó, y ya sin fuerzas abandonó toda esperanza, la espada le resbaló de los dedos, y el metal cayó al suelo, con un golpe sordo. Cerró los ojos, no podía más.

_"Lo siento Harry, no pretendía causarte tanto dolor _–habló en su mente- _él no nos puede matar… pero si hacernos sufrir… toda la… eter... nidad… "-_Ya habían dejado de sentir, la sangre venenosa, brotaba a borbotones por las numerosas heridas esparcidas por su cuerpo. Respiraba por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Era como un ángel en manos del demonio.

**I can't touch I can't weep I can't taste I can't sleep,**

_(No puedo tocar, no puedo llorar, no puedo saborear, no puedo dormir)_

**I appear I disappear I reappear I'm getting near,**

_(Aparezco, desaparezco, reaparezco, me estoy acercando)_

De pronto, y sin razón aparente, el balrog lo soltó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tocó el suelo, esperaba algún tipo de golpe de gracia, para rematar el trabajo de ese monstruoso ser, pero en lugar de eso, sintió frías gotitas de lluvia en el rostro, que lo refrescaron un poco. Y de pronto se le heló la sangre, el balrog estaba gritando, pero no de "alegría", era dolor… ¿Alguien lo había atacado? Abrió los ojos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, e intentó enfocar mejor; una sombra negra parecía estar cerca de la criatura de fuego.

"Sev… ¿Sev'rus?" –habló con evidente esfuerzo.

No recibió contestación, y empezó a preocuparse, se incorporó lo mejor que pudo con el único brazo bueno, y observó más intensamente: no se equivocaba, Severus estaba cerca de la enorme criatura, y éste parecía estar sangrando. Se levantó, no sin mucho esfuerzo y dolor, y vio que el profesor le había clavado la espada en el vientre. El hombre se apartó, arrancando la espada con el mismo movimiento. El ser de fuego, se retorció de dolor, aunque seguía blandiendo el látigo de puntas de fuego, y en un movimiento brusco, los arrolló, en realidad solo tocó el cuerpo del Caballero, que había apartado a su protector de la trayectoria, para que no lo dañara. Por suerte, el balrog se dobló, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, parecía que la herida había sido muy profunda.

"¡Severus!... ¡Márchate ya!" –le gritó.

"¡No!"

"¡No me hagas… repetirlo!"

"¡NO!"

**I'm**** tired of living in my brain,**

_(Estoy cansado de vivir en mi cerebro)_

**I feel no joy I feel no pain,**

_(No siento alegría, no siento dolor)_

Ilfirin le arrebató la espada; su cuerpo estaba en un estado lamentable, con las heridas, el brazo y el ala rotos. Aprovechó que el balrog se inclinaba levemente hacia delante, para clavarle la espada en la hendidura del cuello, en dirección al corazón, si es que lo tenía.

Se sentía muy cansado, pero sabía que el antiguo Maia aún seguía vivo. Miró hacia el cielo, como si una inspiración divina le pudiera decir el que hacer, solo se encontró con que la lluvia empezaba a caer con mas fuerza, y se le ocurrió algo. Quitó la espada de ese cuerpo oscuro y la lanzó al suelo, y prácticamente abrazándose al balrog, volvieron a desaparecer.

Severus quedó desconcertado unos momentos, hasta que un extraño ruido, como de chapoteo, se dejó escuchar no muy a lo lejos. Rápidamente se dirigió ahí.

**-**

Ilfirin y el balrog, aparecieron justo encima del lago, por lo que ambos cayeron por su propio peso al agua. Era profundo, no habría problema, no podría escapar…aunque quizá él tampoco. Estaba claro que los alumnos estarían mirando por las ventanas del colegio, y habrían visto parte del espectáculo-_que gran forma de desaparecer-_, pensó irónicamente.

El agua estaba fría, helada, se le filtró por las heridas, limpiándolas en parte, reanimándolo un poco. Tuvo una idea: llamó al calamar gigante, necesitaba su ayuda, también llamó a la Gente del Agua, a estos les encargó que ataran a la monstruosa criatura en el fondo del lago, en un lugar del que nunca más pudiera escapar. El calamar gigante, sería su salvador; ahora mismo estaba imposibilitado para nadar, sería imposible que Harry resistiera, y sin duda, un dragón tendría las mismas dificultades. El molusco gigante lo reflotó, por lo que sus pulmones se llenaron del puro aire de la noche. Se estiró encima del enorme animal con el rostro mirando hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia le mojara mas de lo que ya estaba, y se dejó llevar, olvidando el dolor del brazo roto y también del ala…

"Gracias por dejarme seguir –habló a la noche- ha sido una dura prueba."

**I don't live I just exist,**

_(No vivo, solo existo)_

**I need to know the life I missed,**

_(Necesito saber la vida que he perdido)_

Pronto llegó a la orilla del lago, done le esperaban todos los profesores, junto al director. Se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo arenoso que había en la orilla del lago, que en esos momentos estaba dejando escapar nubes de caliente vapor, el balrog se estaba "apagando", aunque necesitaría mucho, mucho tiempo para que desapareciera del todo. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre su destrozado cuerpo. Se incorporó, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar y miró a cierto trío de profesores.

"¿Como se os ha ocurrido el… acercaros? –les intentó gritar sin mucha fuerza¿Es que… no entendéis cuando os digo… algo?"

"¿Me está gritado el mas cabezota de todos?" –le respondió Tindómiel de malas maneras.

"Mi niña –susurró- tienes que cuidarte mas –cariñosamente le puso la mano que podía mover, en la barriga- no quiero que les pase nada… no me des estos sustos –la reacción de la elfa, fue cogerle la mano y besársela, como tantas veces había hecho con su abuela. Ilfirin se sentó como pudo, mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos, pero dirigió una última mirada a uno de los hombres ahí reunidos- Eres un irresponsable –siseó a Severus- y me alegro de… ello…"

**I'm**** the only one host I'm this town,**

_(Soy el único habitante en este pueblo)_

**I'm**** the only ghost in the lost and found,**

_(Soy el único fantasma en el perdido y encontrado)_

El joven Caballero cerró del todo los ojos, y se dejó caer hacia delante, quemándose las alas en un brillo azulado en el proceso y tomando de nuevo el aspecto de Harry. Acabó en brazos de Aureus, que se había arrodillado a su lado y que lo llevó hasta la enfermería. El poderoso ser que había derrotado a una horrible criatura de más de 4 metros, había caído rendido a los brazos del profesor de pociones, el único que realmente podía tocarlo sin morir por la sangre que seguía brotando de las heridas. Que ironía.

**I'm**** the only one if you look around**

_(Soy el único si miras alrededor)_

**Reappear**** I'm getting near.**

_(Reaparezco, me estoy acercando)_

**-**

Los días siguientes, mientras Harry no despertó, las especulaciones sobre lo que había sucedido fue el tema de debate general. Realmente pocos conocían toda la verdad de lo que había pasado esa noche. A la semana, cuando las cosas parecían más calmadas, el chico abrió los ojos, los huesos estaban curados desde el primer día, pero sus reservas mágicas y energéticas, habían disminuido al mínimo, de ahí que tardara tanto en despertar. Cuando lo hizo, no había nadie alrededor, excepto un par de alumnos y la enfermera, que casi por casualidad se fijó en él.

"¡Oh! Sr. Potter –le sonrió¿Como se encuentra?"

Harry abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, pero no había salido ningún sonido, tenía la garganta reseca. La mujer, viendo lo que le pasaba, le acercó un vaso de agua para que bebiera un poco, lo tomó con avidez.

"¿Y bien?"

"Es… estoy –carraspeó un par de veces- bien –era una respuesta automática, pero ante la mirada insistente de la enfermera, cedió un poco- algo cansado, pero no me duele nada… quizá –tosió- el cuello… y tengo que…"

"¿Ir al baño? –se rió ante el azoramiento del joven- Claro, claro" -Cuando Harry volvió del lavabo, ahí lo esperaban el director, junto a Remus y Tindómiel, frunció el ceño¿Tanto había estado ahí dentro?

"¿Como te encuentras Harry? "–preguntó afablemente el director, incluso parecía realmente interesado en su estado.

"B-bien, supongo" –aun le dolía la garganta. La enfermera lo ayudó a volver a acomodarse en la cama, y le ofreció una poción burbujeante. Se tomó lo que le ofrecía, y sintió como se le calentaba la piel, y dejaba de dolerle el cuello.

"¿Supones?" –Tindómiel levantó una ceja, con cara divertida.

"Si… él no me ha dicho nada, aun –para todos, excepto para Poppy, quedó claro a quien se refería¿Como está el profesor Dumbledore?" –miró directamente al director.

"Perfectamente, ahora está dando clase… Slytherin y Gryffindor, si no me equivoco. –miró el extraño reloj de arena que siempre llevaba- Exacto, deben estar a punto de terminar."

"Director –habló la mujer mas joven- el Sr. Potter necesita descansar un poco mas, aun no se ha recuperado totalmente."

"Está bien Poppy –le sonrió- descansa Harry, te lo mereces" -Y con esto, el director obligó a todo el mundo a irse, para que el joven pudiera reposar un rato mas. Harry pero, no se durmió.

_"Ilfirin_ –preguntó- _¿Te sientes bien?"_

_"¿H-Harry?_ –parecía algo aturdido- _¿Eres tu?"_ –se notaba que estaba muy cansado.

_"Si¿Que te pasa¿Te encuentras bien?"_

_"No… estoy muy cansado, demasiado."_

_"¿Y eso? Yo me encuentro bastante bien."_

_"Precisamente… déjame descansar un poco más, por favor."_

_"Claro."_

Harry, aun con los ojos cerrados, arrugó la frente. ¿Que era lo que le pasaba? Quizá se había esforzado demasiado…

"¿Harry? –oyó un susurro a su lado, y se asustó. Abrió los ojos con espanto, y se tranquilizó, era Severus¿Que te pasa?"

"Nada, nada, solo me has asustado –vio como el profesor fruncía el ceño- estoy bien –intentó sonreír, pero el hombre era un experto en detectar falsas expresiones¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? Estar en la enfermería me pone aun más enfermo…"

Severus asintió, y salió del espacio que estaba ocupando el chico. Volvió poco después con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo. Se sentó en la silla, al lado de la cama, y lo miró fijamente. Harry sonrió, le encantaba ese hombre.

"¿Y bien¿Que te ha dicho?"

"Que estás demasiado bajo de energía."

"¿Y…?"

"¿Y?"

"�¿Y que mas!"

"Que será mejor que no te muevas de la cama."

"Vaya" –entristeció. Se miró las manos.

"Pero no ha dicho qué cama."

La frase tardó algunos segundos en penetrar en la mente de Harry, pero cuando lo hizo, provocó una sonrisa de pura alegría, y una brillante mirada verde, como el agua del lago en verano, cuando refleja el sol.

"Gracias Severus" –dijo algo avergonzado, y apartando la brillante mirada.

El profesor sabía que no solo se refería al hecho de que lo sacara de la enfermería, si no a lo sucedido una semana atrás.

"Lo que hiciste fue una locura –lo regañó- tendrías que habérmelo contado…"

"No tenía tiempo, Voldemort no…"

"¿El Señor Tenebroso¿Que tiene él que ver en todo esto?"

"Voldemort fue quien despertó al balrog –Severus no hizo ningún comentario sobre el hecho de nombrarlo, pero lo miró sin entender- a ese monstruo- explicó el mas joven- tuvimos que ir a Edimburgo, y como estábamos tan cerca de la ciudad, a Ilfirin se le ocurrió que sería mejor enfrentarse a él aquí, lejos de las miradas de los muggles" –el profesor asintió, comprendiendo la lógica de los pensamientos del Caballero.

"Aun así, fue muy inconsciente por vuestra parte."

"Lo siento, pero no pensabamos poneros en peligro ni a ti, ni a Tindómiel" –Severus lo miró con interés.

"¿Que es lo que le pasa a la elfa? Me pareció entender que estaba…"

"Embarazada, si… y de gemelos" –sonrió ampliamente.

El maestro de pociones levantó las cejas, no podía imaginar que aspecto tendrían los hijos de esa pareja… puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía si podría aguantar a mas gemelos en sus clases, ya había tenido suficientes malas experiencias. La enfermera entró de repente, haciendo que Harry diera un bote, de nuevo.

"Ya puedes llevártelo… los alumnos están cenando" -Severus asintió y se levantó.

"¿Podrás andar?"

Harry lo miró y asintió algo decepcionado, esperaba que lo llevara en brazos. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento que acababa de tener. Puso los pies en el suelo, en el frío suelo, y el hombre le transfiguró las zapatillas de noche, en unos zapatos normales, entonces le cambió el pijama, por una de las túnicas del colegio. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco. Cuando había ido al servicio, se había ayudado de la enfermera, aunque al volver, había tenido que aguantarse en cualquier cosa estable y fija, que se encontrara por el camino.

Viendo las dificultades de su protegido, Severus lo tomó de la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar, poco a poco, desesperadamente lento para el profesor. Bufó y se paró. Lo agarró más fuerte de la cintura, y se agachó para cogerlo por debajo de las rodillas.

Harry estaba muy rojo, tanto por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer, como por estar en brazos de la persona a quien amaba… ¿AMABA? Abrió los ojos con espanto, y vio el joven, y ligeramente cambiado, rostro de Severus; se apoyó contra el pecho del hombre, y sintió los rápidos latidos de su corazón, sonrió, si, estaba claro que lo amaba. Con esos pensamientos, se acabó durmiendo.

**OoOoO**** Fin Capítulo 22 OoOoO**

_Lyrics__ by_: **Moloko** _Song_**Boo**

_Hola! Hola! Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que simplemente no tengo tiempo de escribir, debido a mi horario de clases, me es realmente complicado, pero haré lo que pueda. Aun así, no quedan muchos capítulos… la verdad es que prefiero terminar la historia "ahora" (entiéndase ahora como un presente atemporal… no un presente de "YA"), porque como mínimo podré terminarla en un buen momento, y no alargar sin sentido un argumento que ya tengo bastante "quemado". Aun así, ha dado para mucho, de momento 22 capítulos (posiblemente llegue a los 27 o 28 cuando termine), y unas 333 paginas (por el momento, que sin duda serán más (y eso sin contar los bonus, sides y otras cosas)). Bueno, dejemos de estas historias raras mías y vayamos a _**los comentarios de las betas!**

**Mereth**OOOh que tierno Harry! Es tan tierno que casi me dan ganas de vomitar... XDD perdón por la bordería pero llevo temporada de sobredosis de azúcar y empiezo a tener intolerancia al pasteleo xD. ¿Y el balrog? que mono! Quiero uno para mi! XD aunke no se donde meteria una llama gigante de 4 metros pero ya lo pensaría :P juas y Tindómiel con gemelos xDDD superaran a Fred y George? XDDD creo que los profes pedirán la jubilación antes de tiempo... Bueno sus dejo! Xaooo

**Vanna** Realmente... que decir aquí? La batallita es genial, aunque un poco... Ouch! sobre todo por la parte de las alitas. Hay q ser cruel, eh! Pero ya lo sabíais, no? Después de cargarse a su Sev... que no os sorprenda nada. Y no os da la impresión de que el gran momento cada vez esta mas cerca? Para dar saltitos de alegria... Y si no lo dije hace un par de capis, lo digo ahora: vaya carácter el de Tindo! Buff, como para llevarle la contaria... No seré yo, no... Y espero q no haya dudas: Los Balrogs NO tienen alas. Ays, pobre Ilf mio, q casi no lo cuenta... Creo q acepta tarjetitas y regalitos, pero tienen q pasar el filtro de Sev, q ha resultado ser un enfermero celoson...

**Nariko:** Ooooh! Un balrooooog! Como molaa! Lástima que mi madre no me deje tener uno en casa /. Por lo demás... ¡Alaa! Remus va a ser padre¿No es monísimo? Ahora Sirius es el único que ha muerto sin descendencia! Que crueldad¿Alguien se apunta a venir a torturar a Rowling hasta que lo resucite? Este capi esta bastante bien, pero hay un fallo muy muuuuy grande! No sale Draco ;; A que se hecha de menos? En fin, sin nada más que decir... ¡Hasta el próximo capi!

**Khari**: Holaa ais… ya volvemos a tener otro capi… aunque hay demasiada lucha para mi gusto… - que queréis, después de tanto Dragon Ball ya no aguanto las luchas. Pero bueno… vaya paliza que le ha dado el balrog ¿no os parece? Pobrechito Ilfirin… le han roto sus alitas… ais… Silver puede ser muy cruel cuando quiere… aunque bueno, creo que de eso ya os disteis cuenta cuando se cargo a Sev. Pero por otro lado tenemos a Remy y Tindo… Van a ser papás! Bueno, desde aquí aprovecho para felicitarlos… Muchas felicidadesssssss! Y a vosotros, un besito y hasta el próximo capítulo.

_Y aquí empezamos con los reviews!_

**Vanna**_: Gracias por ser la primera en dejar revi! XD. Aunque yo te avance XD. Te contesto tbn aquí el otro que mandaste: Que raro que no te dejara mandar otro revi, pq eso en principio es para los que estan logueados… nu se… Le he estado dando weltas al tema, sobre lo que te deje leer el dos de febrero, y he concluido que era el "NCE" XDDD, que por cierto, ayer volví a leer XD. Jajajajajajaja claro… la versión que leíste, no llevaba el trozo de la flor, de verdad que me encanta XD. Jajajajaja conseguí que me venerara al no ponerle alas al balrog XD. Y por donde vas del DK? Aun en el 2? xDDD… yo como minimo ya lo termine (el 2 digo xD). Ale, asta ahora! Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Ho sento… no has sigut la primera XD. JAJAJAJAJA endavant, et regalo el balrog… pero en Dray… ja saps com està de moment, aixi que pobret, no el moguem massa. XD. Si ho se, ho se… a veure si trobo una estoneta per seguir amb els punyeteros regals, que va començar per una, pero ara ja es per força mes gent! XDDd Pero es molt divertit!_

**Chibi****-Kaise**_: Olas! Si, lo siento… la escena era demasiado larga para meterla toda en este capítulo, lo siento :P. Gracias por apoyarme, de verdad necesito mas tiempo para escribir esto. Espero que te haya gustado. Kiss_

**Mereth**_: Jajajajaja, Moi es hola en suomi XD, y la verdad es que he empezado a usarlo con más frecuencia de la necesaria XD. Saludo al personal con un "MOI!" XDDDDDDDDDDDDd. Ni que lo digas… a mi a veces tbn me da tanto asco lo que escribo XD, sobretodo el R2 ese XDDD que horror! Cada vez que lo leo, me parece peor… como permitiste que escribiera algo así! Jajajaja no, como ves, al final he vuelto a tardar casi un mes XDDD. Pero es que no tengo time, además no me siento tan inspirada como para escribir… pero ya sabes XD. Kiss._

**Miacka**_: Buenas! Gracias por leer el fic, me alegra que aun haya gente que sigue descubriéndolo dps de tanto tiempo :P. Jejejeje Sev tiene un carácter difícil, asi que no le pidamos mucho xD. Kiss_

**Liuny**_: Olas! Gracias! Intentaré seguir… o quizá mejorar, con el tiempo! Kiss_

**Nelly Esp**_: Hola que tal! Mmm… volver enteros? Jeeeeeeeejeeeeeeejeeeeeeeee… XD la verdad es que hay un trozo concreto de este capítulo, con el que disfruté enormemente… aunque la mayoría que lo leen suelen expresar un "Ouch" (si, me refiero a lo de los huesos xD). Draco… ais Draco… no digo nada… pero va a encontrar mas de lo que espera XD. Kiss_

**Anna**** Potter**_: Wenas! El balrog defiende lo que cree… asi que difícilmente Harry/Ilfi vuelvan de una pieza XD. Sobre lo de los sentimientos… estamos en ello! XD. Kiss_

**Mariet**** Malfoy**_: Ola! Continuación? Bueno… lo dudo bastante, porque con el epilogo voy a cerrar cualquier continuación… pero ya empezaré alguna otra historia, que tengo bastantes ideas en mente! Sep, Rems y Tindó van a ser papis, jijijiji que monos! Ya me los imagino! XD. Jejejeje Sev y Harry estan a punto de realmente estar juntos, no falta mucho… en el próximo capi hay mas contacto entre ellos XD. Ilfirin está loco (su carácter está basado en mi misma… así que xD), pues lo de la margarita lo dije de broma un día en una conversación… y acabó degenerando bastante, hasta lo que has leído XD. Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams**_: Olas! Jejejeje si, Tindó embarazada… y de gemelos! Me alegro que te gusten las mismas escenas que adoro yo xD. Ya vi los dibus! Que genial:). Suele pasar que al resto les gustan los dibus, pero a la autora no xD. A mi tbn me sucede. Si, sacada de ESDLA, mas que nada, pq el fic es una especie de Crossover! No, matarlos no… pero hacerles daño… es otra cuestión :P. Kiss_

**Kendra**** Duvoa**_: Wenas! Nop, no borrará mentes, está harto de esconderse. Gracias por felicitarme :D. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Devil**** Lady Hitokiri**_: Que tal! Me alegro que te gustara, tbn es de mis favoritos, aunque creo que prefiero el 22 XD… Voldy acaba de muy mala leche al final de este capítulo :p. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Alosca16**_: Olas! De nada mujer! Siento que no te guste el slash, pero haré todo lo posible para que no sea muy ¿desagradable? Para los no aficionados :P. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Elbosco**_: Buenas! Por favor, trátame de tu… que si no me siento vieja XD. Vaya! Me alegra saber que la historia tiene una coherencia, pq incluso a veces pienso que la pierdo totalmente :P. Si, recuerdo que dejaste algún que otro review como Toya, permíteme ser la ¿primera? En darte la bienvenida! Sigue leyendo! Kiss._

**Cerberuxs**_: Wenas! Jejejee si, en realidad la mayoría de veces pongo la música que suelo escuchar (aunque no siempre es así). Lo siento por lo del slash, pero va a haberlo, ya que cuando la empecé ya tenía esa idea en mente, lo siento si te molesta, pero no estarán todo el día uno encima del otro, aunque tendrás que aguantar algún que otro beso :P. Lo siento, no tengo ningun dibujo del Balrog, pero en cualquier web de El Señor de los Anillos encontraras una imagen, y si viste alguna de las dos primeras películas (La Comunidad del Anillo o Las Dos Torres), lo que encuentran en las minas de Moria, eso es un balrog. Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Ola ola! Jajajaja no et preocupis! Ja veus que tardo en pujar últimament :P. JAJAJAJAJAJA m'ha encantat aixo de les característiques! La veritat es que es força cert el que dius… tot i que en aquest cas difereixo en alguns punts, pero bue, aixo ja ho veuras :P. No dona! XDD Quan era una flor o un drac no es transformava! XDD. Si tornes a llegir el 1r capi, veurás que només es transforma en drac quan l'hoste es un mag! XD. Jajaja la veritat es que la Tindó embarassada fa una mica de por :P, i no, la escena que has començat diguem que no formarà part del fic XD, tot i que es força graciosa XD. Mmm… sobre el final del fic… jajajaja tpc s'acabarà com predius xD, en realitat tinc una disjuntiva sobre el final… pero no es moment de parlar-ne d'aixo! I si, em vais cabrejar moltisim amb el prou que ho vaig intentar arreglar aixo dels signes d'exclamació i els d'interrogació, pero estava encaparrat i vaig acabar pasan't d'ell xD. Jajajajjaa no et preocupis per aixo del dia sarcastic, jo tb els tinc XD. Gracies! Segueix llegint! Kiss_

**Pupi****-Chan**_: Olas! Siento tardar tanto al publicar, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, así que no puedo avanzar… Los niños siempre son monos XD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Miranda Evans**_: Wenas! Bueno… representa que a Voldy no lo pueden matar, pero eso no implica un "imposible matarlo", es simplemente que Ilfi no está dispuesto a hacerlo. Jajajaja si, una elfa embarazada, perdón… Tindó embarazada puede ser un peligro XD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss._

**Jaen****-Snape: **_Buenas! Jejejeje Harry no gana para disgustos, pq esa es su especialidad! Y en cuanto a los links de los dibujos… gracias por avisar, cuando leas esto, el link ya estará arreglado! Jajajaja es divertido ver las reacciones de los lectores mientras leen, yo tbn tenía la costumbre de hacerlo… lastima que ahora no tenga tanto tiempo… Sigue leyendo! Kiss._

_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Seguid leyendo! Y tbn seguid dejando revis! Que me alegran la semana!_

_Kiss,_

_Silver. _


	25. Chapter 23: Broken Bones

**Capítulo 23: Broken Bones **

Severus lo miró y aprovechó que nadie lo veía, para sonreír; si el chico se había dormido en sus brazos, eso es que realmente debía sentirse muy seguro. Siguió su camino sin encontrarse a nadie, excepto a la Sra. Norris y algunos fantasmas. Llegó al pasillo que daba a su habitación, pero también a la del joven durante ciertos periodos de tiempo¿Dónde debía llevarlo? Su instinto lo obligó a llevarlo a su propia habitación, donde podría controlarlo mejor. Habilitó la sala en la que tenía el piano para que también albergara una cama, le transfiguró algo de decoración para que no pareciera tan fría, y ahí acomodó al joven. No creía prudente dejarlo en su propia cama.

"Sev… yo…" el chico hablaba en sueños "yo…" un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, aun estando dormido, y se dio la vuelta, apretando el rostro contra el cojín "te… te…" las palabras sonaban huecas y sin fuerza

El profesor lo miraba con espanto, que… que estaba soñando! Con él! Porque! Y… que iba a decir!

"Yo… te…"

Su voz era un susurro apenas audible. Decidió que lo más sensato era salir de ahí, pero una última palabra, salida de los labios del joven, captó su atención, y quedó paralizado. Una de sus manos se encontraba en el pomo de la puerta, pero su cabeza había acabado apoyada en el marco, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Que iba a hacer¡No lo podía permitir¡Por Merlin¡Pero si era uno de sus alumnos! Salió rápidamente, para no seguir oyéndolo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho, el daño en su corazón, que no dudaba que pronto se extendería por el resto de su cuerpo.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, intentó adivinar donde se encontraba; no muy lejos había un negrísimo piano de cola. Sonrió, estaba en las habitaciones de Severus, por suerte estaba solo, sabía que de vez en cuando hablaba en sueños… y el que acababa de tener, había sido muy vívido. Se sonrojó, tendría que recordarlo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando retomarlo. No lo consiguió, pero si se volvió a dormir.

**I hold you in my hands**

_(Te sostengo en mis manos)_

**A little animal**

_(Un pequeño animal)_

**And**** only some dumb idiot**

_(Y solo algún verdadero idiota)_

**Would**** let you go **

_(Te dejaría marchar)_

**But**** if I'm one thing**

_(Pero si soy algo)_

**Then**** that's the one thing**

_(Entonces soy eso)_

Al día siguiente se despertó a medio día, era sábado, no había prisa, pero igualmente se levantó, estaba entumecido, y hambriento. Salió de la habitación, pero no encontró a nadie, parecía que el profesor había salido. Chasqueó los dedos, y un elfo apareció sin demora.

"¿Que desea el Sr. Potter?" preguntó con una inclinación el elfo

"Me preguntaba si podrías traerme algo para comer"

"Si señor, ahora mismo señor" y con otra inclinación, se desapareció

Esperaba que no le trajera algo pesado, porque al fin y al cabo, acababa de levantarse, y además, hacia una semana que no comía nada! Su vientre le reclamó comida. No tuvo tiempo de sentarse, que Dobby apareció con platos y platos de comida, por suerte los elfos no se habían excedido mucho, pero tenía claro que eran platos y jarras "sin fondo".

"Harry Potter señor, Dobby está feliz de verle"

"Yo también me alegro Dobby"

"Puede Dobby hacer algo mas por el Señor Harry Potter" –preguntó con una inclinación

"Creo que de momento con esto me bastará" le sonrió

"Harry Potter es muy bueno con Dobby, señor, si el señor Harry Potter necesita algo mas, Dobby vendrá a traérselo"

"Gracias"

Dobby se inclinó hasta prácticamente el suelo, y con un sonoro "plop" se despareció. Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento del elfo… elfo doméstico, se corrigió, antes de sentarse en una de las dos sillas que bordeaban la mesa, que en esos momentos llena de platos. Empezó con algo de zumo, para no sobresaltar su estomago, y entonces atacó las tostadas, pasteles y emparedados varios, no comía mucho, pero sí lo suficiente. Iba por su tercer vaso de zumo de calabaza, cuando Severus apareció en el lugar; si el profesor se sorprendió al verlo, lo ocultó muy bien.

"Vaya… el Sr. Potter se ha dignado a volver al mundo de los conscientes" Harry sonrió y le sacó la lengua como toda respuesta, recibió una mirada interrogante sobre sus actos, y una ceja levantada.

"Dime…" susurró jugando un poco con la comida del plato "¿Cómo están las cosas¿Quién lo vio¿Que saben?" Severus pareció meditar un poco la respuesta

"Pocos saben lo que pasó realmente, aunque el tema se filtró en "El Profeta"." El hombre tomó asiento en la otra silla, enfrente del joven, se sirvió un poco de té. "Prácticamente todo el colegio lo vio, por eso es difícil determinar el autor de la filtración…" hablaba con voz tranquila

"Así aun no saben lo que soy?"

"Si y no" sorbió el té "muchos han oído leyendas del Caballero del Dragón, aunque no terminan de creerlo… y los de padres muggles, no saben nada, pero…" Harry frunció el ceño ante esa última palabra

"¿Pero?"

"Aun no sospechan sobre quien puede ser el Protector…"

Severus sacó algo de entre las túnicas, y lo puso encima de la mesa, era "El Profeta", y mostraba en primera página y a todo color, el dragón de fuego en el que se había transformado el joven meses antes, en el titular podía leerse _"¿Harry Potter la última encarnación del Caballero del Dragón?",_ en el interior, había cuatro páginas dedicadas a él en exclusiva; contando extrañas situaciones, muchas de las cuales no tenían relación, aunque quizá si algo de lógica, fotos a color de dragones en los que nunca se había transformado, y entrevistas a compañeros y conocidos del chico, pero no parecían sacar nada claro.

"Mierda" fue lo único que dijo antes de esconder el rostro entre sus manos

El profesor lo miró, pero no dijo nada¿Igualmente que podía decirle? Suerte habían tenido que no habían descubierto que él era Severus y encima el Protector del Caballero.

"Ahora ya no tendrás que esconderlo"

Harry bufó¿Qué iban a hacer? Sabía que no pararían hasta encontrar a su Protector; levantó la vista y lo miró, parecía tranquilo, pero sabía que no era así, lo percibía; aun no había aprendido a leer las emociones, Ilfirin le había estado enseñando hasta que se habían enfrentado al balrog, pero si sabias como mirar era evidente que Severus estaba inquieto… Hablando de Ilfirin... Hacia mucho que no le sentía...

"¿_Ilfirin?" _preguntó en su interior, estaba preocupado

"¿_Si?_ " recibió una débil respuesta

"¿_Te encuentras mejor?"_

_"No demasiado… necesito un poco de ayuda…"_

_"Pide lo que necesites"_ dijo el chico con preocupación

No llegó a pedir nada, simplemente tomó el control del cuerpo que compartían, con lo que Severus digo un bote por el repentino cambio. Frunció el ceño al ver el aspecto del Caballero: estaba muy pálido, no parecía estar muy bien.

"¿Ilfirin, que te pasa?"

"Estoy… muy…" le costaba respirar "muy cansado" por suerte estaba sentado, porque no dudaba que hubiera caído al suelo

"¿Qué necesitas¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó preocupado

"Mucho… pero ahora… nada" cerró los ojos por el cansancio "bueno… quizá si puedes…" con un esfuerzo que pareció enorme, se levantó, no sin apoyar la mayoría del peso con las manos encima de la mesa. Cerró los ojos, y rasgando la túnica de Harry, aparecieron las alas rojas e imponentes, una de las cuales tenía un extraño ángulo "Necesito… el… ala…"

**I should know**

_(Debería saber)_

**Can anybody find their home**

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

**Out**** of everyone**

_(Sin ayuda)_

**Can anybody find their home **

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

El profesor rápidamente se levantó para cogerlo, antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Tuvo que apoyarlo, boca abajo, contra la moqueta que cubría el suelo, debido a la envergadura de las alas. Una, la derecha, estaba claramente rota, y empezaba a tomar un color algo amarronado, no necesitaba ser un experto, para saber que eso no era nada bueno. Se acercó a la chimenea, y llamó a la enfermera del colegio, avisándola para que trajera un sanador de huesos. La mujer llegó poco después con cara de preocupación, no era normal que el profesor que pocas horas antes estaba perfectamente la llamara, claro que sabiendo con quien estaba el hombre… Al ver al joven de las enormes alas en el suelo, se olvidó totalmente de donde estaba, para pasar a intentar arreglar los huesos rotos que visiblemente estaban empeorando, además de estar impidiendo el paso correcto de la sangre. El profesor no decía nada, solo observaba, estaba claro que solo se había estado preocupando de Harry, y no del Caballero, lógicamente la articulación que sostenía esa extremidad, seguía rota, y posiblemente re-soldándose mal, y de ahí el cansancio de Ilfirin.

"Profesor Dumbledore" le llamó la mujer

"Llámeme Aureus" habló mientras se acercaba

"Tenemos que volver a romper el hueso, porque se ha soldado mal, muy mal"

"¿Es la única solución?"

"Así es" Severus suspiró, le iba a doler y de que manera… "Por la forma en que se ha soldado" hablaba la enfermera "tendremos que rompérselo tirando con fuerza" cogió la parte del hueso que visiblemente sobresalía y miró al profesor "a usted le toca tirar"

El hombre se arrodilló y agarrando con fuerza la parte superior, empezó a tirar con tanta energía como pudo, pero no podían romperlo así, era demasiado fuerte, además, los gritos de Ilfirin no ayudaban mucho. Solo había otra forma de romperlo, claro que algo mas peligrosa, debido a la zona en la que se encontraba el hueso, la columna vertebral estaba en peligro.

"Apártese" ordenó el hombre

La enfermera hizo lo dicho, y se hizo a un lado, Severus prácticamente se estiró encima de la espalda del joven, era una cosa delicada la que tenía que hacer, cogió con fuerza el hueso malformado y lo levantó, por lo que lo separó lo suficiente de la espalda. Ilfirin abrió en ese momento los ojos.

"Ossisrumpo" susurró y un sonoro "CRECK" se escuchó, seguido de un horrible y escalofriante grito, salido de los labios del Caballero, que volvía a estar inconsciente

Se levantó, siempre agarrando el ala, ahora rota de nuevo, y gesticuló para que la enfermera aplicara las curas pertinentes. En menos de 5 minutos, el hueso del ala volvía a estar unido por donde debía, en la posición correcta. El color volvió poco a poco a ser el que debía, pero el Caballero seguía sin despertar.

"Gracias por venir" prácticamente empujó la mujer fuera de la habitación "del resto ya me ocuparé yo. Adiós" y le cerró la entrara, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Volvió al lado del bello ser que seguía en el suelo de sus habitaciones. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró con intensidad, debía estar soñando, porque sus pupilas se movían rápidamente bajo los párpados. Le apartó el largo pelo que caía por delante de su rostro, e Ilfirin abrió los ojos, como despertado por la suave caricia del hombre.

"Gracias… Sev" susurró volviendo a cerrar los ojos, mientras las alas desaparecían, con lo que podía darse la vuelta "me has… ayudado… mucho" tenía el rostro inexpresivo, pero con pequeñas gotitas de sudor que le resbalaban lentamente por la frente "en un par… de horas… creo que… ya estaré… bien". Y con esto, Harry recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo, sentándose rápidamente en el suelo enmoquetado.

"Creo que estaba impidiendo que yo sintiera el dolor, y así poder recuperarme más rápidamente" miró al profesor "siento tener que darte tantos problemas"

Severus lo miró, pero no dijo nada, ese niño no podía ni imaginar los problemas, que aunque inconscientemente, le estaba causando. Se levantó y se fue hasta el laboratorio que tenía en la habitación, dejando a un joven algo extrañado, sentado y solo. El profesor necesitaba espacio, alejarse del chico que le hacía experimentar extraños sentimientos, algo que había olvidado durante años.

**I hold you in cupped hands**

_(Te sostengo entre mis manos)_

**And**** shield you from a storm**

_(Y te protejo de una tormenta)_

**Where**** only some dumb idiot**

_(Donde solo algún verdadero idiota)_

**Would**** let you go **

_(Te dejaría marchar)_

**But**** if I'm one thing**

_(Pero si soy algo)_

**Then**** that's the one thing**

_(Entonces soy eso)_

Harry fue a darse un baño, lo necesitaba, se relajó en las cálidas y olorosas aguas que le limpiaban el pelo, que aun mostraba restos de sangre del balrog, y también de la suya propia. Empezaba a dormirse de nuevo, cuando oyó que llamaban con insistencia a la puerta.

"¡Potter¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo tanto rato ahí?"

El grito que había dado el hombre, lo había sobresaltado, hasta el punto de resbalar hasta el fondo de la bañera, y tragar algo de agua en el proceso. Salió chapoteando, y se encontró de frente a frente a su profesor.

"Yo… yo…"

"¿Pretendías ahogarte?" comentó sarcásticamente, levantando una ceja

"Yo no… ¡HEY¡Ha sido por tu culpa que un poco mas y me trago toda el agua!" se giró y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, en las mazmorras hacía demasiado frío. Sintió como le ponían una toalla calentita alrededor de los hombros

"Si no te vistes, te vas a resfriar" habló con voz suave, mientras salía del baño

Severus cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, muchas veces lo había visto desnudo, pero esta vez había sentido algo más… ¿Cómo pretendían que lo protegiera, si ni siquiera podía protegerle de sus propios sentimientos?

**I should know**

_(Debería saber)_

**Can anybody find their home**

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

**Out**** of everyone**

_(Sin ayuda)_

**Can anybody find their home**

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

**Lost**** in the sun**

_(Perdido en el sol)_

**Can anybody find their home**

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

**Come on, come on, come on**

_(Venga, venga, venga)_

**Can anybody find their home**

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

Al día siguiente, domingo, Harry se incorporó de nuevo a la rutina escolar, bajando… bueno, subiendo de las mazmorras, para tomar el desayuno. El comedor quedó en silencio al verlo, y el Gryffindor se sintió muy incomodo bajo esas miradas; Hermione, una de las pocas de la mesa del león, se levantó para arrastrar a su amigo y obligarlo a sentarse.

"Gracias Hermione" le sonrió algo azorado "nunca me acostumbraré a estas miradas"

"No me extraña" lo compadeció un poco, y miró por encima de su hombro para ver si seguían observándolos "pero dime… has estado con él¿Verdad? Porque ayer cuando fuimos a la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey nos dijo que estabas descansando en un lugar seguro" solo recibió un asentimiento como toda respuesta. La chica sonrió "y cuéntame… ya se lo has dicho?" habló en susurros, aunque a sus lados no había nadie. No recibió respuesta, solo una cara larga por parte de su amigo "bueno" rió "tranquilo, el mundo no termina mañana…"

"Pero podría haberlo hecho la semana pasada" se tapó los labios con la mano, como gesto de miedo "y entonces nunca mas hubiera podido estar con él…"

"No pienses eso… no te hará bien". Harry miró a la chica, y no dijo nada más. Comió un poco de aquí, un poco de allí, pero había perdido totalmente el apetito. "Estás muy pálido" oyó que decía la Gryffindor "deberías salir a que te de un poco el aire" miró hacia el techo "además, parece que hoy hace muy buen día"

"Tienes razón, tengo que pensar un poco"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" se ofreció "¿Quieres que le diga a Ron…?"

"No, no" sonrió "prefiero ir solo" sintió como la chica lo abrazaba, y un sentimiento de alivio lo recorrió. "Gracias Hermi"

Y entonces salió del comedor, sintiendo las miradas de "sus compañeros" sobre su cuerpo. Intentó prestarles el mínimo de atención. Marchó en dirección la cabaña de Hagrid, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con el semi-gigante. Se plantó delante de la choza, y llamó varias veces a la enorme puerta de madera, pero no recibió respuesta, ni siquiera los ladridos de Fang.

**Can anybody find their home**

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

**Out**** of everyone**

_(Sin ayuda)_

**Can anybody find their home **

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

**Lost**** in the sun**

_(Perdido en el sol)_

**Can anybody find their home **

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

**Come on, come on, come on**

_(Venga, venga, venga)_

**Can anybody find their home **

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

"¡Hey! Harry!" oyó que gritaban "¡Estoy aquí!". Se giró justo en el momento en el que una enorme bestia le saltaba encima, y empezaba a babearlo sin piedad. Pudo abrir los ojos lo justo, para ver a al monumental perro. "¡Fang¡Fang!" oía gritar a Hagrid "¡Ven aquí chucho!. Pero Harry ya se lo había quitado de encima, y con una risa que se oyó por todo el bosque, empezó a rascarle detrás de las orejas, por lo que consiguió un par de lametazos más, antes de que el semi-gigante lo apartara. "¿Estás bien, Harry?" preguntó Hagrid dándole un par de golpecitos que lo dejaron plantado en el suelo, literalmente.

"Si, no te preocupes" le sonrió "¿Qué hacías?" movió la cabeza, para intentar ver por detrás del enorme hombre

"Nada, estaba preparando el terreno para la clase de mañana… ¿Vendrás?" en sus pequeños y oscuros ojos, se podía observar un brillo de esperanza

"Por supuesto" le sonrió. Hagrid se lo quedó observando un poco mas de lo necesario, por lo que el joven mago se sintió algo incomodo bajo esa mirada. "No me mires así" bajó la cabeza "ya tengo suficiente con los del comedor"

"Lo… lo siento" enrojeció, aunque el chico no pudo verlo "Y-yo no quería…"

Harry lo miró y le sonrió; Hagrid lo invitó a tomar algo de té. El chico acepto encantado, aunque acababa de desayunar. Hablaron de todo y de nada en concreto, estaba mas que claro que el semi-gigante no se atrevía a tratar del tema, y el más joven tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a contar nada. Por lo que acabó disculpándose justo antes de comer, pero no para ir al castillo, si no que vagó un rato por los alrededores del lago. Encontró un tranquilo lugar desde el que se veía la enorme construcción, pero del que difícilmente lo podían observar a él.

"¿_Ilfirin, porque lo hiciste¿Porque ocultaste lo que te pasaba?"_

_"No quería…"_ aun estaba recuperándose "_no pretendía hacerte mas daño del que ya te he hecho" _

_"¡No me has hecho nada!" _replicó enfadado "_si compartimos cuerpo y poder, también deberíamos compartir el dolor"_

_"Y lo hacemos, pero solo en una dirección, mi dolor no debe afectarte…"_ se calló.

**Oooooh**

**Can anybody find their home**

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

_"El chico giró la cabeza lo justo para ver como se acercaba el profesor de pociones, caminaba lentamente, y pareció sorprendido al ver al chico, seguramente también había salido para pensar._

_"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó algo enfadado "¿No deberías estar en el comedor?_

_"Necesitaba pensar…" fue su única respuesta antes de volver a perder la mirada en el infinito. Pareció aceptar la respuesta, porque fue a sentarse al lado del joven. Le puso una mano en la cabeza de forma cariñosa, y también perdió la mirada en la inmensidad del paisaje. Cada uno dentro de su propia mente. "Severus" el chico susurró apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del profesor "Últimamente te he notado algo distinto" habló bajito, como si no quisiera que lo oyera nadie mas, aunque estaban solos "he notado que me evitas". El profesor giró levemente el rostro para poder verlo, pero solo encontró un montón de pelo negro desordenado, "Severus" apartó la cabeza "puedo sentir tus emociones" le puso la mano en la mejilla y cerró los ojos "quizá no pueda leerlas tan bien como Ilfirin, pero se lo que sientes" sonrió con ternura, seguía con los ojos cerrados "se lo que sientes, porque yo también lo siento" abrió sus preciosos ojos esmeralda para mirarlo _

_"Harry… "susurró poniéndole la mano en la nuca y besándole la frente, acariciando la famosa cicatriz con los labios, cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra el pelo del joven. "Yo no sé lo que siento…" era mentira, y lo sabía. El chico lo miró con tristeza, ojos brillantes, labios entreabiertos… Severus tuvo que cerrar los ojos, no podría controlarse si seguía provocándole tan descaradamente._

_Quedaron en silencio, sin moverse durante largo rato, solo mirando el reflejo del bello atardecer que se mostraba brillante, en la superficie del cristalino lago, era una escena de pura y total tranquilidad, de una serenidad absoluta. Solo se oía el piar de extraños pájaros dentro del bosque prohibido, una cálida brisa de inicios de primavera les hacía ondear el pelo, sobretodo el de Severus, quien lo tenía mas largo. _

_El hombre no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras del joven, no podía dejar de pensar en él, soñaba con él, se sentía vacío si no lo tenía a su lado… lo miró, y encontró su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo propio, no pudo controlarse y unió sus labios en un acto reflejo. Ambos cerraron los ojos saboreando el momento, Severus profundizó el beso, ayudándose de la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry, y abrazándolo con el otro brazo, mientras Harry se apoyaba contra el pecho del hombre para no caer, aunque en realidad estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, que seguía susurrando a su lado, como una bella música que los envolvía en esos felices momentos, porque era lo que estaban experimentando, una total y perfecta felicidad. No supieron el tiempo que estuvieron unidos por tan íntimo contacto, tampoco les importó._

_"No podemos volver a hacer esto" susurró Severus sobre el pelo de Harry, una vez se hubieron separado "al menos mientras siga siendo tu profesor" le acarició la mejilla, y la sintió húmeda "Harry" lo miró "¿Estás llorando? _

_"N-no" su voz lo traicionó, y agachó más la cabeza_

_"Harry…" suspiró apenado. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y el corazón de Severus se encogió, no era dolor, si no más bien lo contrario, era felicidad y alegría, pero a la vez algo de tristeza en esos ojos brillantes_

_"Soy muy… feliz" sonrió aun con el rostro empapado, Severus no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza, dejando que el joven llorara sobre su hombro, mientras le acariciaba el pelo." _

De repente abrió los ojos: estaba solo en el claro en el que había parado para descansar un momento, y contemplar el castillo. Todo había sido un sueño, Severus sentándose a su lado, el beso, la sensación de tranquilidad… no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, se levantó, y arrastrando los pies, se dirigió de nuevo al castillo.

**Oooooh**

**Can anybody find their home**

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

Voldemort siseó enfadado, y los pocos mortífagos que había a su alrededor se apartaron con miedo, solo los más temerosos se quedaron donde estaban.

El viejo mago estaba mas que enfadado, sus ojos rojos chisporroteaban mostrando una cólera excesiva, su plan había salido mal, todos sus esfuerzos en vano, y eso era algo que lo escamaba de sobremanera. Aunque quizás podría acabar con Potter de una vez por todas... pero para ello necesitaba más información sobre el Caballero y sabia quien podía dársela...

"¡Lucius!" gritó, y el hombre se acercó bajando mas la cabeza "Quiero a tu hijo aquí y ahora" silbó con fuerza, helando los nervios de cualquiera que lo estuviera escuchando

"Mi señor" intentó que la voz no le temblara "mi hijo está en…"

"¡YA SÉ DONDE ESTÁ, ESTÚPIDO!" los ojos resplandecieron con rabia "¡TRAELO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!"

Lucius volvió a bajar la cabeza, y se marchó rápidamente, en busca de su hijo.

**Oooooh**

**Can anybody find their home **

_(Puede alguien encontrar su hogar)_

**_OoOoO_****_ Fin Capítulo 23 OoOoO_**

_Lyrics__ by_: **Keane** _Song: _**Sunshine**

_Sii__! Y otra de las canciones de mis bienamados Keane! Es que me encantan! Y encima van a ser los teloneros de los U2 en el concierto de Barcelona! Quien pudiera conseguir una entrada ahora… ais –suspiro-. Bueno, a lo que íbamos, el fic! XDDD. Siento que este capítulo sea tan patético… pero cuando lo escribí, no sabía que poner! Y como bien dice Mereth… es un simple y puro "filler" (capi de relleno). En el próximo volvemos con fuerza… y es que es uno de los que me gustan, aunque el 25 es realmente genial! (y es raro que lo diga yo xD, pero es que me gusta de verdad… y ha hecho babear a cualquiera que lo ha leído. Jujujuju –risa de misterio.). Aviso que al final el fic va a tener mas de 30 capítulos, pq tengo muchos cabos sueltos, y tengo que ligarlos todos de nuevo… y el final… buf… aviso que va a ser espectacular! Al menos en mi cabeza lo es! Y os dejo con:_ **los comentarios de las betas!**

**Mereth:** Buenas! No sabéis lo que me ha costado betear este capi, creo que se me han picado un par de muelas y todo xD demasiado azúcar y el pasteleo aumenta mi borderia :P por lo demás aun me duele lo del ala... solo de pensar en el ruido me dan escalofríos. . No mucho mas que decir porque el cap no da mucho de sí (es lo que tienen los filler xD) Hasta el próximo capi!

**Vanna**: No, no, nooooo! Sus lo habiais creido? Pues yo tambien. Pobre Harry, que parece ser que todo esta en su contra... Pero algun dia pasar� algún día! Muahahaha! Animo pequeñín! Y el pobre Ilf, convaleciente. Joer con el ala suya. Si es que me ha dolido a mí, y todo... Y definitivamente, me llegaron los ecos del grito. Auch! Por cierto, y para que querrá Voldie a Draco? Mmmmmmm.

**Elloith**: "Yo _también__ le curaria el ala a Ilfirin... : )"_ (_Transmitido__ via msn xD_)

**Nariko**: Bueeeeeno... Ahí va una amenaza para Voldie : Cuidado con lo que le haces a Draco ¿eh? Seguro que no soy la única que quiere que no le pase nada Weno... Me he quedado sin ideas... xD Así que¡hasta el 24!

**Khari**: Holaaaaaa! No puedo, no puedoooooo... es demasiado para mí... pobrechito Ilfirin... que dolorrrrrrrr! Silver puede ser muy cruel cuando quiere... y mira que hacerle eso al pobre... solo de pensarlo me pongo mala... y ya no digo nada de leerlo... jooooo... si me dolía hasta mí! Pero al menos ya está bien.Y Sevy y sus dilemas? jajajaja... pobre... lo está pasando mal con Harry... y claro, como reacciona, pos alejándose del muchacho... no la solución más inteligente pero ehhh! Quien dice que normalmente nos comportemos de forma inteligente. Bue... nos vemos en el próximo cap. Hasta pronto!

**_Y ahora vamos con los reviews! _**

**Liuny**_: Olas! Jejeje lo siento… pero como es un cross, tengo que meter cosillas. No hay mucho slash, solo el necesario para que se vea que estos dos tienen una relación, así que en principio solo tendréis que soportar abrazos y besos, y tpco muchos. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**JuliaSakura**_: Wolas! Jejejeje si, estos dos son tan monos que… XDDDD. Kiss_

**RAC**_: Holaaa! Que bien que te guste… me siento feliz :D. Vampiros? Buf, me fascinan… solo hay una referencia a vampiros en todo el fic (en el Side que habla de Tindómiel), y en principio no habrá mas… pero ya te aviso que posiblemente el próximo fic que escriba, trate sobre el tema… ya veremos. El corazón de Harry no es precisamente el problema… Kiss_

**Chibi****-Kaise**_: Siento que tanta espera, solo haya servido para leer tan horrendo capi… pero que se le hará… Jejeje en realidad el tener gemelos tiene bastante a ver con la genética… Repito que el corazón de Harry no es el problema… Kiss_

**The**** Angel Of The Dreams: **_Wenas__! Sabes, yo estoy de vacas ahora mismo:O Soy feliz! No hago nada en todo el dia! Hum… mala dices? Jejejeje me halagas! XD. Sep, gemelos revoltosillos… pq con los padres que tienen, y en realidad van a ser medio-elfos… Que no tengo corazón para matarles? –Silver no piensa hacer comentarios al respecto :P-. Kiss_

**Nariko**_: Ola ola! Ja que fas l'esforç d'escriure el revi, jo faré l'esforç de contestar-lo… no asseguro que tingui massa sentit la cosa. No se pq coi vols un balrog? On el penses posar? I en Dray… ara que ho dius, l'hauria d'anar a visitar a l'infermeria, que no se com esta :P. A veure si es veritat que aneu a viure amb l'Aida, em faria molta gracia xD. Kiss_

**Kendra**** Duvoa**_: Wolas! Jajajaja si, estan muy cansados… ambos, pero es normal. Y espera… xD. Tindó tiene unos preciosos ojos azules, pero los de Remus tpco se quedan cortos… Haré lo que pueda con mi horario… en realidad sigo escribiendo en el tren, solo que a veces me encuentro amigs y no me dejan xD. Kiss_

**Hatsuni**_: Buenas! Jejeje me alegro que haya gente que si quiera leer el trozo de slash… ya avisaré mas adelante, pero tengo escrito un capitulo considerado R, y que posiblemente no subiré al aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo deje leer :p. Kiss_

**Nelly Esp**_: Holaans! Sep, que Harry se haya dado cuenta, no quiere decir que Sevy lo acepte rápidamente, y lo va a pasar algo mal… pobrecito… Draco… ais pobre Draco, no sabe lo que le espera :P. Kiss_

**Miranda Evans**_: Olaaaas! Las canciones? Pues la verdad… depende de la canción, normalmente o las escucho en la radio y luego busco la letra, o a veces busco letras que intenten reflejar lo escrito (no siempre las encuentro). Ahora mismo tengo 334 letras de canciones, así que a veces elegir una, no es fácil xD. Aviso que el final de este capi, es un simple sueño… Kiss_

**Wiz323**_: Boneees! Si calla, calla… que se'm va oblidar d'enviar-lo XD… llavors vaig veure el teu review i ho vaig enviar xD. Bue, que sapigues que el fic s'allargara mes del previst, pq sino no em dona temps a lligar tots els caps XD. Odies ESDA en versió llibre? Coi… XD. No, el balrog no es una cosa que es deixi acariciar que diguem… Eru, quina por XD. Si, els dos proxims capis (aquest no compta), en Sevy retorna al seu carácter "veritable". Pero es que la forma Aureus i la forma Sev no son tan diferents, unicament les ulleres, els cabells llargs i el nas perfecte son les diferencies XD… es que els alumnes son tontets xD. I ja no l'haurás de "sofrir" mes la forma Aureus… JAJAJAJa pero jo no vaig vestida de gótica! Soc força normal… alta i vestida de negre, si… pero no de gotica… a Continuarà, hum… hi vais normalment sobre les 14:30 o aixi (que es quan surto de la uni)… seria gracios trobar-nos un dia alla xD. Kiss_

**Pupi****-Chan**_: Olaas! Jajajaja Es que tenía que terminarlo en algún sitio xD. A mi tbn me gustó mucho lo del balrog, y no es que me costara poco escribirlo… Kiss_

**Mereth**_: Moi! Crees que yo los leo menos de 3 millones? XDDD Normalmente para retomar el hilo, tengo que volver a leer lo que escribí, así que eso me supone una relectura constante XD. Si te fijas… en el revi dices que tu vena romántica se piro y tal… pero creo recordar que hace unos días estabas bastante, por no decir mucho, pastelosa! xDDD Y tengo pruebas! XDD. Kiss_

**Ana Magus**_: Olaa! Jajajaja me alegra que te guste… a mi tbn :p. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Pesadilla Demoniaca**_: Wenas… por cierto, bonito nombre XD. Esto… hace 3 meses que me esperas? O.o? Lo que? Bueno… lo que sea, sigue leyendo. Kiss_

**Mariet**** Malfoy**_: Wolas! Si… siento el tema de los insultos, no los uso normalmente… pero es que en este caso era necesario: estaban muy cabreados, encendidos y no controlan sus palabras… que por cierto, la discusión entre Tindó e Ilfi salió de una conversación de msn XD… yo era Ilfi (como no), y mi Tindó particular, hacia de la elfa XD… Van a ser gemelos, pero aun no se de que sexo xD. Sev y Harry… no falta mucho (si habéis esperado 23 capitulos, no viene de otro mas, ne? XD). Kiss_

**Hatsue**_: Buf… per fi arribo als teus… I qui diu que els antecesors de'n Voldy no eren importants? xD Si, en el tema de la genealogia em vaig flipar lleugerament XD, pero es que ho necesitaba… En Voldy no l'ha convençut… simplement el va despertar, i el balrog se'l volia carregar xDDd… per aixo en Voldy surt corrent de la cova XDDDDDD. Nope, la licantropia no es hereditaria… es transmet per la mossegada, pero els descendents no l'hereden. Jajajajajaja aixo de les ales… la veritat es que quan ho escrivia estava rient… i si, sempre m'ha sigut mes fàcil fer-los sofrir que pas fer-los feliços. Kiss_

**Vanna**_: VIVAA! Por fin! Eres la última! Ueeee! Como en los viejos tiempos XD. Te voy ganando! Yo ya voy por el 9… o era el 10:S. XDDD. Jajajaja Tindó tiene mal carácter, solo cuando se enfada, pero suele ser una elfa muy tranquilita. Nope, su sexo aun no esta decidido XD, por cierto es "little" :P. Conoces a Moloko? XD La verdad es que son bastante famosillos… pero claro, ya sabes que yo escucho cosas raras XD. Tu ya sabes lo que vendrá… asi que lo de los corazones… XDDDD. Kiss_

_Bueno! Y por fin termino! Me dejo de cháchara y me despido!_

_Kiss,_

**Sil. **


	26. Chapter 24: Animal Being

**Capítulo 24: Animal Being**

Draco tenía claro quien era el Protector del chico, o al menos quien pensaba que era, pero esa persona estaba muerta, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro... Cuando había entrado a las habitaciones del que había sido su padrino, lo encontró todo como si nadie hubiera tocado nada, algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que otro profesor ocupaba su puesto e incluso sus pertenencias y habitaciones.

Se había preguntado durante días, el porque su actual jefe de casa había accedido a usar esas habitaciones, sin cambiar absolutamente nada de la decoración, y tan solo había podido llegar a una conclusión, algo extraña y en teoría imposible, pero la única irremediablemente lógica: Aureus Dumbledore era en realidad Severus Snape. ¡Incluso físicamente se parecían!

"Sr. Malfoy" oyó que le llamaban

Levantó la cabeza para observar a la profesora McGonagall que le miraba; había estado divagando en su clase, y posiblemente la mujer se había dado cuenta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel y se giró hacia la puerta de la clase; ahí estaba su madre, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Volvió a tumbarse hacia la profesora, quien asintió, dándole permiso para salir.

"Madre¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó una vez hubieron salido

"No podemos hablar aquí" cogió a su hijo de un brazo, y salieron disparados en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin. Ahí la mujer sacó polvos floo del bolso, y poco después, ambos estaban en la mansión Malfoy, y ante Lucius Malfoy.

"¿Padre?" habló, y en el rostro del hombre, vio algo extraño

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones" alargó el brazo y lo cogió "solo di la verdad". Y con eso, ambos se desaparecieron.

**What**** I got to do to make you love me?**

_(¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir que me ames?)_

**What**** I got to do to make you care?**

_(¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te importe?)_

**What**** do I do when lightning strikes me?**

_(¿Qué hago cuando me cae un rayo?)_

**And**** I wake to find that you're not there?**

_(¿Y me despierto para encontrar que no estas allí?)_

"Sev" susurró el chico entrando en sus habitaciones "¿Estás aquí?" Oyó ruidos desde el laboratorio, y se dirigió con rapidez hacia esa dirección. "Sev…" volvió a susurrar, llegando a la altura de la puerta. El hombre se sobresaltó, escondiéndolo muy pésimamente, tenía algo sobre el brazo izquierdo, justo encima de la horrible marca del Señor Tenebroso. "¿Que hacías?" se acercó para ver mejor lo que pasaba

"¡Nada!" gritó girándose, y, al hacerlo, tirando al suelo algunos frascos con pociones

"¡Severus!"

"¡Déjame en paz!" le espetó andando en otra dirección, escondiendo su brazo en el proceso"¡No te acerques!"

"Severus"

"¡Márchate!"

Harry acabó gruñendo como toda respuesta, y cerró la puerta con un golpe que hizo temblar todos los frascos. Pero no había salido, más bien al contrario, seguía en el laboratorio, ocultando perfectamente su presencia. Severus estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando intensamente algo en su brazo. Harry se acercó haciendo el mínimo ruido y se inclinó para ver que era lo que le pasaba al profesor.

**What**** I got to do to make you want me?**

_(¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir que me quieras?)_

**What**** I got to do to be heard?**

_(¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?)_

**What**** do I say when its all over? (babe)**

_(¿Qué puedo decir cuando todo ha acabado?)_

**Sorry**** seems to be the hardest word**

_(Lo siento parecen ser las palabras mas difíciles)_

"¿No te he dicho que te marcharas?" susurró el hombre, cubriéndose el brazo izquierdo

"Pero quiero saber que te pasa" habló arrodillándose a su lado

"No me pasa nada" masculló entre dientes, girando el rostro, y mostrando unos ojos mas oscuros que de costumbre (recordad que ahora son de un color azul oscuro).

"¿Te está llamando?" preguntó en un hilillo de voz "¿Nos ha descubierto?" frunció el ceño "¿Cómo es posible?". Severus no contestó, simplemente lo miró unos momentos mas, se levantó y salió del despacho, dejando a un muy preocupado joven. Harry no tardó en seguirlo. "Severus" susurró acercándose

"Márchate" fue un susurro apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte, para que Harry se sintiera herido. Consiguió que el chico se dirigiera a la puerta. "¿Donde vas?" había notado el leve impulso de furia

"Voy a matarlo" dijo simplemente

"¡Espera!" lo detuvo poniendo la mano en su hombro

"He tomado la decisión, y no voy a cambiar de idea"

Se zafó de la mano del hombre, y salió, dando otro portazo en el momento que abandonó las habitaciones del profesor. Caminó con la mirada fija, y ni siquiera los Slytherins que se cruzaron en su camino, le dijeron nada. Se podía sentir una cantidad aterradora de poder que salía del cuerpo del chico, incluso el pelo se le movía debido a la potente energía que desprendía.

"_Ya hemos hablado sobre el tema"_ dijo Ilfirin ya totalmente recuperado

"_¡__Me da igual¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos!" _gritó en su mente "_¡__Es la única forma de que nos deje en paz!"_

_"No te lo voy a permitir"_ dijo el Caballero intentando controlar su furia_ "No estás preparado para matar" _

"_¡__Bien que matamos al balrog!"_

_ "No… yo le maté" _le corrigió con algo de tristeza en su voz

"¡Yo maté a Sirius!" gritó esta vez en alto- "¡Y a Cedric!"

"_¡HARRY!_ " la voz del Caballero retumbó en su cabeza "_¡__Tu no les mataste!"_

"¡SI QUE LO HICE!" empezaba a perder el control, y ambos lo notaban

"_No fuiste tu quien les quitó la vida… fue…_" dejó la frase incompleta, porque sabía que no iba a ayudar a calmarlo, pero igualmente el chico lo entendió

"_Voldemort, Voldemort… siempre Voldemort… __¡Pero no fue él quien empuñó la varita¿Y aun así los asesinó él¡Fui yo quien les trajo a ese horrible destino!"_

"_Tran__… quili… zate…" _susurró Ilfirin

"_¡NO QUIERO TRANQUILIZARME!" _

"_Pues… atente a las consecuencias…"_ habló prácticamente sin 'voz'

"¿_Que quieres decir?"_ frunció el ceño, deteniéndose ante las puertas del Gran Comedor. Ya casi estaba a la salida del castillo.

"_No querrás perder… el control…"_ susurró

"_Quizá si quiera perderlo…"_

"_Ha…" _su voz se cortó, y el chico empezó a preocuparse

"¿_Ilfirin?"_ susurró. Estaba preocupado por el Caballero, a decir verdad, muy preocupado, pero ni siquiera él, iba a poderlo detener. Se giró en un movimiento rápido, y chocó contra algo que antes no estaba ahí.

"No permitiré que te vayas" siseó con voz grave. Harry levantó la vista, y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de su Protector.

"Escúchame Severus" dijo cada vez mas enfadado, debido a las interrupciones "si Ilfirin no puede impedir que vaya, tu tampoco podrás" lo apartó con brusquedad, e iba a salir del castillo, cuando unas fuertes manos lo agarraron de los brazos, impidiéndole el moverse.

"No te vayas" susurró inclinándose hacia el joven

**It's**** sad, so sad**

_(Es triste, tan triste)_

**It's**** a sad, sad situation**

_(Es una situación triste, tan triste)_

**And**** it's getting more and more absurd**

_(Y se esta haciendo mas y mas absurda)_

**It's**** so sad so sad**

_(Es tan triste, tan triste)_

**Why**** can't we talk it over?**

_(¿Por que no podemos hablarlo?)_

**Oh**** it seems to me**

_(Oh me parece)_

**Sorry**** seems to be the hardest word**

_(Lo siento parecen ser las palabras mas difíciles)_

Los fuertes brazos le obligaron a girarse, y entonces sintió el abrazo del hombre. Severus ya lo había abrazado en alguna otra ocasión, pero ahora era distinto, estaba realmente preocupado por él. Harry se sentía abrumado, pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, tenía que acabar con el monstruo que aterrorizaba al mundo mágico. Pero todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió los labios del profesor, encima de los suyos. Sabía que los estaban observando, pero ya no importaba… nada importaba, ni siquiera esas "medidas desesperadas" de su Guardián para tranquilizarlo, iban a impedir el marcharse. Le costó el separarse, pero lo consiguió, acarició el rostro del hombre, y suspirando, se zafó de sus brazos, pero no contaba que el profesor fuera tan rápido, porque antes de que tuviera tiempo de dar un paso, ya volvía a tenerlo agarrado del brazo derecho.

"Suéltame" siseó peligrosamente, pero el profesor no le hizo caso, más bien al contrario, lo agarró mas fuerte "Déjame ir" cerró los ojos, quería irse, pero no pretendía hacerle daño a Severus.

"Si te vas… yo me iré contigo" dijo entre dientes

Alrededor de la pareja, varios alumnos los miraban entre atemorizados, al notar el poder que desprendía el chico, y curiosos por el beso y el hecho de que el profesor no dejara marcharse a Harry. El chico empezaba a perderse en su mente, buscaba a Ilfirin, quería que lo ayudara, aunque sabía que no sería así. Buscó tan intensamente entre las capas de su cerebro, que cuando lo encontró, perdió el control de su cuerpo…

En el exterior, Severus tuvo que dejar de retener al joven mago, porque una potente descarga de energía, le había recorrido todo el cuerpo, agarrotándole las manos. El poder era tan pujante, que pequeños rayos (debido a la propia electricidad del cuerpo), recorrían su piel y pelo, que ondeaba sin control.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, que había mantenido baja, un murmullo de terror se dejó escuchar entre los alumnos ahí presentes. Y es que, los normalmente brillantes ojos verdes de Harry, habían pasado a ser unos terribles globos oculares totalmente recubiertos de un verde oscuro (como a veces les sucedía a algunos dragones), sin pupilas para saber donde miraba. Unos largos colmillos asomaban entre los labios, y unas garras negras y largas, era lo que tenía en vez de uñas. Finalmente extrañas marcas negras, recorrían su rostro y su piel (al igual que a Ilfirin). Pero no tenía el pelo largo, ni los cuernos en la cabeza… ese no era Ilfirin.

"¿Harry?" susurró el profesor "¿Te encuentras bien?"

El 'chico' lo miró (o eso supuso Severus), pero no dijo nada, simplemente se lamió los colmillos con una rojísima lengua, e hizo un amago de sonrisa. Se pasó las garras por el rostro y continuó hacia el cuello, levantando la cara en el proceso, y dejando escapar un profundo "gruñido". Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de hacer o decir nada, 'Harry' se había desaparecido, dejándoles a todos con una sensación de miedo y desconcierto en sus almas y corazones.

Severus, o Aureus como lo veían los alumnos, se giró en un movimiento puramente teatral, haciendo ondear su túnica y su capa, provocando un efecto tal como si flotara. Lanzó las gafas al suelo, y las pisó, rompiéndolas al momento. Se dirigió hacia el despacho del director.

**What**** I do to make you want me?**

_(¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir que me quieras?)_

**What**** I got to do to be heard?**

_(¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?)_

**What**** do I say when it's all over?**

_(¿Por que no podemos hablarlo?)_

**Sorry**** seems to be the hardest word**

_(Lo siento parecen ser las palabras mas difíciles)_

Harry, o mejor dicho: su cuerpo, se apareció cerca de una pequeña casita, en medio de un campo de flores amarillas, en el cielo resplandecía el sol y no había nubes a la vista, era un bonito día primaveral. Se dirigió rápidamente a la pequeña casita, desde donde había oído una llamada. Entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta (en realidad, para que preocuparse…) y encontró lo que buscaba: un chico de su edad (de la edad de su cuerpo), en una extraña posición y tan ensangrentado que difícilmente se le hubiera podido reconocer, si no hubiera sido por el rubio pelo que asomaba entre tanto rojo, y por la túnica de Hogwarts. Se agachó a su lado y pasó un dedo por encima del rostro del chico, empapándolo en la sangre, para después lamerlo con su propia lengua, probando el gusto metálico del líquido rojo. Cerró los ojos, y entonces vio lo sucedido…

**_---Flashback---_**

_Draco, se apareció junto a su padre, en un campo lleno de flores amarillas, con una pequeña casa de campo blanca en el centro. El sol lucía con fuerza, y parecía que el cielo pudiera ser tan azul. El Slytherin se preguntaba que hacían ahí, pero tampoco lo preguntó, no era propio de los Malfoy el no saber dónde estaban._

_ Se acercaron a la casa, y al más joven le recorrió un escalofrío, no lo sabía, pero intuía claramente a quien se iban a encontrar dentro. Lucius lo guió, y le abrió la puerta a su hijo para que pudieran entrar. No cruzaron ni una palabra._

_ "Bienvenido querido Draco" siseó una voz entre las sombras "Lucius, retírate" _

_ "Como vos deseéis, mi Señor" se inclinó y salió de la casa, oyéndose un "plop" por la desaparición, poco después. Draco y el Señor Tenebroso estaban solos en esa pequeña casa, en medio del campo de flores. _

_ "Bueno, pequeño Malfoy" se rió de él, pero Draco no se atrevió ni a levantar la vista "parece que sabes algo que a mí me interesa…" se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado_

_ "No sé a lo que se refiere… mi señor" agregó rápidamente, aunque en realidad no era 'su señor'_

_ "¡Crucio!" la imperdonable le dio de lleno, lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza, y dejando que se retorciera por el dolor. La maldición no duró mas de dos segundos, pero fueron mas que suficientes "¡No hables sin mi permiso!" le gritó. Sabía lo que ese monstruo pretendía, simplemente quería que el chico le tuviera miedo, pero que a la vez lo respetara, le temiera y supiera, de que era capaz. A Draco no le gustaba nada todo eso, pero iba a hacer lo que Voldemort quisiera, aunque para nada iba a querer ser un siervo de esa 'cosa'. "Interesantes pensamientos" dijo el más viejo, situándose enfrente del Slytherin. Le cogió el rostro con sus largos y fríos dedos, y lo apretó, deformándosela, todo lo que la piel le permitía "Pequeño… no voy a permitir esta insolencia¿Me oyes!" lo soltó y le volvió a echar una imperdonable. Claro, Draco no recordaba que el mago podía leer la mente… "Bien niño" dijo cuando lo liberó de la maldición "o me dices lo que quiero saber, o lo haremos a las malas" pareció esperar que el chico contestara, pero no cayó de nuevo en la trampa "Veo que aprendes rápido… dime¿que es lo que sabes de Potter?"_

_ "¿Potter?" masculló "¿En qué sentido?" susurró_

_ "Su comportamiento, como se relaciona con el resto…"_

_ "Potter parece el de siempre, quizá incluso más feliz que de costumbre…"_

_ "Sobretodo después de la muerte de tu padrino¿no?"_

_ "Pues…" dijo frunciendo el ceño "la verdad es que parece que la navidad lo cambió… como si la muerte de Severus lo alegrara…" cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos._

_ "¿Quién os da pociones?" preguntó de repente el mas viejo_

_ "Aureus Dumbledore" respondió automáticamente_

_ "¿Dumbledore?" Draco solo asintió "No hay ningún Aureus en esa familia…" se acercó a la ventana y echó una mirada al exterior, seguía reluciendo el sol, y la piel cetrina del Lord Tenebroso aun parecía mas pálida._

_ "Este tal Dumbledore…" susurró el rubio no muy seguro de si debía seguir hablando, pero la mirada de Voldemort, le indicó que si que debía "ocupa las habitaciones de mi padrino, y todos sus cargos… pero…"_

_ "Sigue" mandó, al parecer muy interesado_

_ "Pero… no ha cambiado la decoración de las habitaciones, favorece a los Slytherin, y realmente me recuerda el carácter de Severus… pero parece tener predilección por Potter"_

_ "Interesante… muy interesante…" habló acercándose de nuevo al nervioso joven, que estaba de pie en el centro del único espacio del que parecía disponer la casa. Draco suspiró sin hacer ruido, o al menos intentándolo, quizá n iba a salir tan mal parado, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que acababa de decir era verdad; en realidad no era todo lo que sospechaba, pero eso eran teorías propias. "Niño, no me subestimes" le aplicó un par mas de maldiciones muy dolorosas, además de un cruciatus "a ver" dijo mientras el chico empezaba a sangrar, intentando recuperar el aire, tirado en el suelo, sintiendo como el polvo que estaba en el suelo se le metía por la nariz, haciendo mas difícil el recuperarse "cuéntame estas teorías tuyas" se sentó en un butacón de respaldo alto, mientras apoyaba con cuidado, el rostro contra el puño (poniendo el codo en el apoyabrazos), tenía incluso aspecto de noble. _

_ "Yo" un repentino ataque de tos lo azotó durante unos momentos, y cuando consiguió recuperarse, notó en los labios, el gusto metálico de la sangre… de su sangre "yo no… no estoy muy seguro" de nuevo tosió, y esta vez echó sangre por la boca, y manchó la moqueta que cubría el suelo "pero…" respiró un par de veces "creo que Aureus Dumbledore es Severus"_

_ "¿Ya está?" dijo aburrido, mostrando mas cara de asco de la que ya tenía de costumbre "¿Esta es tu gran teoría?" jugaba distraídamente con la varita. Draco no contestó, no, no sabía nada mas, excepto quizá los extraños comportamientos del chico los último días, sobretodo antes de la lucha con ese monstruo. "Cuéntamelo" dijo cortante, y Draco supuso que le había leído el pensamiento de nuevo_

_ "La verdad" susurró prácticamente temblando "no se muy bien como explicarlo…" pensó unos momentos en el tema, e intentó elaborar frases coherentes "pasa… muchas horas con la elfa" miraba el suelo, no se atrevía a levantar la vista "creo que le enseña algo…" Voldemort asintió, instándolo a que siguiera "Muchos pensaron durante un tiempo que era un hombre lobo: siempre desaparecía las noches de luna llena, y en algunos casos, durante días después de… la luna" se empezaba a sentir muy cansado "pero nunca pareció afectarle el que Severus muriera" aunque lo decía fríamente, la muerte de su padrino lo había afectado muchísimo._

_ "¿Por que lo dices?" una especie de sonrisa asomó a los labios del más viejo_

_ "Severus era su protector¿No?" el joven vio como el Señor Tenebroso asentía "Pues si era su protector, debería de haberse vuelto loco de rabia… porque ahora representa que nadie puede matarlo"._

_ "Lástima" dijo de repente, y Draco frunció el ceño "serías un buen mortífago… como mínimo piensas" levantó la varita "y eso ya es más que la mayoría" lo miró "lástima que tenga que matarte…" la magia del adulto voló varias veces, lanzando potentes maldiciones hacia el chico… pero no lo mató, quizá le podía servir de algo mas adelante…_

**_---Flashback---_**

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y volvió a ver el cuerpo de Draco, la fría expresión de su rostro no cambió en absoluto, como si lo que acababa de presenciar no fuera con él. Agarró el chico en brazos, pesaba menos de lo que parecía y se desapareció del lugar. Llegó sonoramente en medio de uno de los pasillos del colegio, era momento de cambiar de clase, así que estaba lleno de estudiantes en ese momento. Lógicamente sobresaltó a los alumnos, que botaron por el ruido, y se apartaron ante la visión. Era extraño ver a un ser de largos colmillos y largas garras, con ojos sin pupila y marcas negras en el rostro, agarrando a un joven prácticamente irreconocible por la sangre que lo cubría, pero que quedaba mas que claro que pertenecía al colegio.

"¡Señor Potter!" se oyó una voz a espaldas del chico "Que se cree que está…" Minerva McGonagall no terminó la frase, al ver el aspecto del chico y también al ver lo que llevaba en brazos "¡Merlín bendito!" exclamó. Se acercó con cuidad a "Harry" y tomó a Draco de sus brazos, lógicamente a la mujer le costaba mas aguantar el peso del rubio. Cuando el chico tuvo los brazos libres, en un movimiento repentino se agachó, poniéndose de cuclillas, y empezó a lamerse la sangre del rubio que seguía entre sus garras. El resto de alumnos lo miraban con una mezcla de asombro, miedo y asco reflejado en el rostro. Un extraño silencio cubría el lugar.

De repente, empezaron a escuchar unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos (la profesora se había llevado al Slytherin a la enfermería). La mayoría se giró para saber quien estaba a punto de aparecer, estaba más que claro que no se trataba de un alumno. Sin avisar, unas ropas negras empezaron a distinguirse al fondo del pasillo; era un hombre, algo más que evidente, y pronto quedaron desconcertados ante lo que vieron: un imponente y amenazador Severus Snape que se acercaba peligrosamente, con cara de pocos amigos. El largo pelo que lucía, revoloteaba a su espalda, estaba igual que como le recordaban¡Pero no parecía tener mas de 24 o 25 años!

"¡FUERA!" rugió el hombre. Los alumnos se quedaron en sus sitios unos momentos más, muertos de miedo, al fin y al cabo estaban viendo un fantasma "¡HE DICHO FUERA!" No tuvo que repetirlo más veces, porque pronto los chicos habían abandonado el lugar, dejando al profesor y a 'Harry' solos en el sitio. Severus se acercó con cuidado al joven, que seguía lamiéndose los dedos (los de la mano izquierda ya estaban limpios), ajeno a lo que había sucedido a su alrededor. "¿Harry?" preguntó con cuidado, sin llegar a moverse de su posición. El chico no pareció oírlo "Harry¿Estás bien?" se acercó un par de pasos, pero quedó helado cuando el joven mago se giró un poco y empezó a gruñir, con el rostro lleno de sangre. "Merlín" se echó atrás unos pasos. Parecía un animal salvaje.

**It's**** sad, so sad**

_(Es triste, tan triste)_

**It's**** a sad sad situation**

_(Es una situación triste, tan triste)_

**And**** it's gotten more and more absurd**

_(Y se esta haciendo mas y mas absurda)_

**It's**** sad, so sad**

_(Es triste, tan triste)_

**Why**** can't we talk it over?**

_(¿Por que no podemos hablarlo?)_

**Oh**** it seems to me**

_(Oh me parece)_

**Sorry**** seems to be the hardest word**

_(Lo siento parecen ser las palabras mas difíciles)_

'Harry' no dejó de gruñir, además de enseñar los colmillos, mientras se ponía de pie, con la mano derecha a medio limpiar. Fijó los ojos sin pupila sobre Severus, y pasó la lengua sobre sus rojos labios. Dio un paso, y luego otro, pero el profesor no se sentía con fuerzas para moverse. Pronto el joven estaba cara a cara con el hombre. Levantó la mano derecha, aun con restos de sangre, y la posó sobre la mejilla del profesor, dejando un rastro rojo. Pareció mover los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Cerró los ojos, y se desplomó, habría caído al suelo si no fuera por la rápida actuación del profesor, que lo impidió. Lo agarró bien, y lo cargó en sus brazos. Las marcas y las garras habían desaparecido. El chico parecía dormir, con su aspecto habitual.

Severus se lo llevó del pasillo, sabía que a Harry no le gustaba la enfermería, y tampoco parecía estar herido… lo llevó a su propia habitación, y lo dejó en la cama que había transfigurado para el chico, al lado del piano. Se preguntaba que le habría pasado, y porque tenía tanta sangre… aunque no parecía suya, en realidad no tenía heridas abiertas.

Sintió como el Señor Tenebroso, de nuevo, volvía a torturarlo a través de la marca en su brazo. Llevaba haciéndolo todo el día, y ya estaba harto del jueguecito. Se sentó en la butaca que había delante del piano, y cerró los ojos. No podía hacer nada más.

**-----------------------**

Harry despertó pocas horas después, mientras el profesor seguía apoyado en la butaca, en una posición bastante incómoda, aunque estaba durmiendo. El chico intentó sonreír, pero un extraño gusto metálico en sus labios, casi le hizo vomitar. Vio sangre en el sueño, en su ropa y entre sus manos. Lo recordó todo de repente: como había perdido el control, como una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él, y como había encontrado a Draco Malfoy, prácticamente muerto, en una pequeña casa, en medio de un campo de flores. Lo que sentía en su boca, era la sangre del rubio, que había estado limpiando de sus dedos.

Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba lavarse, aunque solo fueran los dientes, también se quitó el resto de sangre que seguía seca sobre su ropa. Entonces volvió a la habitación del piano, y observó a su Protector dormir: había recuperado el aspecto de siempre, realmente le gustaba mas así, aunque había conservado el largo pelo negro, que llevaba suelto, cuando normalmente solía llevarlo atado. Le acarició el dicho pelo, y consiguió que el profesor se despertara con un sobresalto, y que le agarrara fuertemente la muñeca, en forma de 'defensa'.

"No hagas eso" habló con voz peligrosa y profunda, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

"Lo siento" dijo realmente afectado. Harry volvió a su cama, y se sentó: Severus aun no confiaba en él, pero… quien podía hacerlo si a veces se convertía en dragón, a veces en un extraño animal que no conseguía dominar, a veces en Ilfirin, y de vez en cuando en Harry… Puso el rostro entre las manos y suspiró… ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a él?

**What**** do I do to make you love me?**

_(¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir que me ames?)_

**What**** I got to do to be heard?**

_(¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?)_

**What**** do I do when lightning strikes me?**

_(¿Qué hago cuando me cae un rayo?)_

**Yeah****...What do I got to do?**

_(Si... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?)_

**What**** do I got to do?**

_(¿Qué tengo que hacer?)_

**When**** sorry seems to be the hardest word**

_(Cuando lo siento parecen ser las palabras mas difíciles)_

"_Harry_," sonó Ilfirin en su cabeza "_siento lo que ha pasado"_

_ "¿Por que? Tú no has tenido nada que ver"_

_ "Ha sido por mi culpa, mucho más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar…"_

_ "¿No me lo contarás?"_ lo oyó suspirar

"_No sé si es una buena idea"_

_ "Entiendo que Severus no pueda confiar en mi… pero tu…"_

_ "¡Harry!_" lo reprendió "_¡__Claro que Sev confía en ti!"_

_ "Quien lo diría…"_

_ "Lo que le pasa a Severus, es que ahora se siente 'débil'_ " Harry frunció el ceño "_porque no se cree capaz de poder protegerte"_

_ "¿Por que?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Ilfirin…"_

_ "Tenemos que ayudarle" _suspiró, sin contestar a la pregunta anterior "_¿Me dejas tomar el control?" _

_ "¿Que quieres hacer?"_

_ "Darle lo que necesita, para que la influencia de Voldy no lo afecte… al menos no de la forma que lo está haciendo ahora" _Harry dio su consentimiento, y el Caballero del Dragón tomó posesión, cambiando la forma del chico a su antojo.

Severus lo había estado observando un rato mientras estaba en la cama, pero había acabado 'huyendo' del sitio, en dirección a su propia habitación. Así que cuando terminó de ponerse la túnica limpia, y se giró, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no dar un bote del susto, y es que apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, estaba Ilfirin cruzado de brazos, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"No hagas eso, quieres" le siseó, volviendo a girarse

"Parece que es la única frase que sabes decir" no se movió de su posición

"Que gracioso" ironizó mientras se abrochaba los muchos botones de la larga túnica, le gustaba vestirse poco a poco, sin magia

"Severus" se movió para entrar a la habitación, rozando con los dedos los largos postes de la cama "Harry está preocupado" eso pareció captar la atención del hombre, porque se quedó quieto, mirándose en el espejo "cree que no confías en él" vio como el profesor cerraba los ojos

"¿Y quien te dice que eso sea falso?" Antes de que el mago tuviera tiempo de abrir los ojos, Ilfirin se había abalanzado sobre suyo, y lo tenía acorralado contra el armario, con una amenazante mano en su cuello.

"No te atrevas a mentirme" le siseó apenas a unos dedos de distancia de su rostro. Severus contuvo la respiración… esto ya lo había vivido, una especie de '_déjà vû'_ pasó ante sus ojos, que se abrieron al recordar la escena "Lo siento" Ilfirin se separó un poco, y bajó la mano que sostenía el cuello del hombre, hacia su pecho, donde aun había algunos botones sin abrochar. El profesor respiraba muy entrecortadamente.

Ilfirin lo notó, y Harry lo reprendió, aunque Severus no confiara en él, no pretendía causarle ningún tipo de dolor. El Caballero rozó con cuidado la mejilla del mago, y le levantó el rostro… sabía que no debía hacerlo, que él no tenía el derecho… pero el profesor parecía necesitarlo, necesitaba despertar del trance en el que se había sumido. Se acercó lentamente, y acabó uniendo sus labios con los del hombre.

Severus quedó sorprendido, e intentó separarse, pero Ilfirin era más fuerte y no le permitió marcharse. El Caballero le mordió el fino labio y probó el gusto metálico de su sangre. Entonces el hombre si consiguió zafarse de su captor. Aun con el labio rojo y algo sangriento lo miró.

"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo!" se limpió la sangre que seguía goteando, con el dorso de la mano. Ilfirin se lamió los labios antes de contestar.

"Simplemente algo que te evitará mucho dolor" volvió a acercarse, aunque Severus se alejó de sus garras, 'desapareciendo' del sitio, y pronto abandonando sus propias habitaciones.

"_¿__Por que has hecho esto!"_ le gritó Harry, muy enfadado

"_Quería probar su sangre, antes de darle la nuestra"_

_ "¿Que…?"_

_ "No querrás matar a Severus"_

_ "¡Claro que no¿Por quien me tomas!"_

"_Pues para no hacerle daño, debía hacerlo, aunque se ha ido antes de que tuviera tiempo de darle la protección que necesita, contra la marca tenebrosa"_

_ "Pero se ha ido de las habitaciones"_

_ "Lo sé…" _una especie de sonrisa macabra se instaló en su rostro, que se reflejaba en el espejo que había en la pared "¿_Harry, ya no importa que nos vean, verdad?_ "preguntó suavemente

"_La verdad es que no demasiado… pero que…"_

_ "¿Que te parece hacer una 'aparición especial'? Con el traje y la espada…"_

_ "¿Estás loco!"_

_ "¿Lo dudabas?"_ susurró riéndose

"_¡__Nos echaran del colegio!"_

_ "No se atreverán… además, con el intercambio de sangre, anunciaremos a nuestro Protector, nadie se atreverá a tocarlo, nos pertenece por derecho."_

_ "¿Estás seguro de esto? No creo que a Severus le guste la idea…"_

_ "Lo sé, pero ya nos ocuparemos de él mas tarde"_

_ "Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto… pero… adelante… que sea lo que Eru quiera"_

**OoOoO**** Fin Capítulo 24 OoOoO**

_Lyrics__ by_: **Elton**** John.** _Song_**Sorry**** Seems To Be The Hardest Word.**

_Unchaaaa__! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA me molo a mi misma… dps de un patético capítulo como el anterior, este es un soplo de aire fresco… -risa contenida- me encanta sobretodo el final, con la reaparición de la faceta loca de Ilfi! Si es que me tiene el corazón robado! Bueno, en realidad su personalidad está bastante basada en mi xD. Y solo de pensar en lo que hay en el próximo capítulo, ya me río… pobre Sev xD. Por cierto, siento haber tardado tanto, en realidad debería de haberlo subido la semana pasada, pero por ciertas circunstancias no pudo ser, ais… Como no tengo mucho mas a contar (a parte de que Mayu me regalo el DVD de HIM :D), os dejo con **los comentarios de las betas** (que triste, cada vez son menos xD):_

**Mereth** Bueno al fin un capitulo decente! XD la cosa se pone interesante aunque preveo alguna fase de angustia con Harry en plan "Sev no confía en mí" y Severus insultando a todo lo que le pase por delante (xD para mi que es el tipo de persona que cuando se siente vulnerable lo paga con los demás) Por cierto en el siguiente capitulo fijaros en Ilfirin con traje y espada...Estoy a ver si Silver lo dibuja porque seguro que no tiene desperdicio ;). Por lo demás me ha gustado el campo de flores amarillas y la inocente casita...con un moribundo dentro xD es un buen punto. Bueno os dejo! Besitos.

**Nariko**: No creéis que Sil esta vez se ha pasado con Draco? Yo opino que si. Pero bueno, mirando el lado positivo de las cosas... Al menos no le ha matado xD Y por otra parte tb me gusta mucho el final xD Ilfirin es capaz de todo, habrá que esperar ver la que monta delante de todo el colegio... Como está como una cabra puede pasar cualquier cosa xD Ale, pues nada más por el momento! Voy a darle los primeros auxilios a Draco. ¡Hasta el próximo capi! (Conversación en el msn: **_Silver_**: tu eres veterinaria, no enfermera. **_Nariko_**: da igual, tampoco debe haber mucha diferencia. Y si no, que se transforme en hurón!)

**Vanna**: No me gusta. No me gusta nada! Sev, digo. Y en este capi, para ser precisas. Que si Harry vete, que si Harry no te vayas... Decídete, hombree! Y al pobre Dray...q vida esta... Bueno, quien sabe, quizá se salve, y to. Q optimismo, eh! Pa un chico que parece tener un poco de cerebro, y lo torturan casi hasta la muerte. En fins. Buuu, y el Sev-Ilf? Joe, la cosa se complica por momentos... q sea lo que Eru quiera! Q va a ser que no, q aqui el tal Eru no pinta demasiado, pero... xDD

**_Y vamos con los reviews!_**

**Mereth******_Jejejeje la primera… esto, tienes razón, como ya no subo tan seguidos los capis, ya no tienen tanta lógica xD. Pero weno, tu vena romantica, parece que ha aflorado de nuevo xD, y si no pregúntale a mis muelas XD. Ilfi no es masoca, bueno, quizá un poco si… ya me conoces xD, pero pobrecillo, casi ya no le afecta na XD. Ale… ya sta XD. Kiss_

**Nariko******_Moois! XD Pos no, no ets la primera, la Mer et va guanyar XD. Es que el capi era dolent amb ganes… puaj, aquest es molt millor, i el seguent encara mes, i l'altre mes XDDD… Si, es una mascota si la pots dominar, posar en algún lloc, que es deixi cuidar i que en principi no et mossegui! XD. No et fot, jo tb acabo de dinar (son les 17:12 pm del Dt. 26 d'abril XD). Kiss_

**Vanna******_Oohhh has quedado 3ª XD. Jajajajaja si, recuerdo que el trozo del ala es muy doloroso… pero andaba yo pensando en otro capi, que quizá (por no decir seguro), supera en crueldad a este! XD. Perdona, pero mis sueños son muy reales! Jajajaja mira que Gem… si Tom es un Hobbitt! Y Valo es Sev! Como me los puede confundir! Arg! Weno, aun suficiente que conoce como se llaman las bandas xD. Nope, la oferta de contarte el final ya expiró, asi que, tendrás que esperar. De nuevo… que yo tbn acabo de comer! Son las 17h pero y? XD. Kiss_

**Devil**** Lady Hitokiri******_Olas! Sep, pobre Ilfi… pero como es un tiomacho, pos no se queja xDDD. Bueno, la mente de Harry, como la mía, suele soñar bastante mas de lo necesario XD. A mi tbn me gustó mucho la lucha con el balrog, dolorosa, pero interesante XD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**The**** Angel of the Dreams:******_Wenas! Jajaja a mi las pelis de terror no me gustan, nunca me han llamado mucho la atención. Jus… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el review, que lógicamente ahora ya no estoy de vacaciones ;;. Jajajaja espero que lo de Draco quede respondido en este capítulo, aunque Voldy… bueno, él es otro tema. Charmed me gusta bastante, aunque ya he visto casi todos los capis, y CSI, no la he visto nunca XD. Es que Harry es un adolescente "normal" XD. Jajajaja Malvada y Cruel deberían ser mis apellidos xDD (Silver Malvada y Cruel XDDDDD). Juaz, a Draco ileso? Buenooooooooo… me han amenazado tanto con el tema, que ya ni me afecta XD. Pues Tuc me parece muy divertida! Kiss_

**Chibi****-Kaise******_Olas! Lo creáis o no, decidí que sería un sueño el día antes de subir el capítulo, por ciertas circunstancias, y pensar que el trozo del beso llevaba escrito más de medio año... Me alegra que te gustara, por suerte no suelo hacer muchos como ese, pq realmente ni siquiera me gusta escribirlos. Éste si es un wen capítulo! Kiss_

**Nelly Esp******_Holaa! Sev teme lo que siente, y Harry es demasiado inseguro en estos temas… ya aviso que van a llegar a un punto critico, pero dps de eso, todo irá mejor, para entenderme mejor, lee el próximo capítulo, porque aviso que con los capítulos que quedan, la cosa va a llegar hasta extremos insospechables! Sobre lo del Protector, bueno… jajajajaja lee el siguiente XD (siento ser tan críptica). Kiss_

**Pesadilla Demoniaca******_Wolas! Si, pobrecito Harry… y lo que le queda por pasar, pobrecillo. Lo del sueño, es una crueldad, lo se, pero debía ser así XD. Y sobre Sev… bueno, tendrás que esperar a leer el próximo capítulo para saber por donde va a ir. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Liuny******_Wenas! Creo que no sufre de ulceras, que lastima, verdad? XD. Pero grita y regaña, pq no sabe hacer otra cosa! Siento que la pareja no te encante, pero ya intentaré moderar los momentos "pastelosos" (aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que mis betas tienen algún diente picado debido algún que otro capi XD). Sabías que es mucho mas fácil hacer sufrir a los personajes que hacerles felices? Además, creo que es ese toque de mártir lo que nos atrae tanto del chico. Kiss_

**Miranda Evans:******_Uolaa! Sep, lo que está en cursiva forma parte del sueño, en parte por eso lo puse, pq si no, no sabríais donde empieza y donde acaba. Voldy es un cascarrabias, así que nunca estará contento XD. Kiss_

**Wiz323******_Bones! Ooohh… pos potser no que no ens trobarem, bue, tot seria quedar un dia XD. I tanta epoca! Son força velles aquestes cançons que em dius! La canço de'n Seal, m'agrada molt, pero no se si la podré posar… de moment, tinc seleccionades algunes cançons de HIM i de Metallica XD. Sobre en Sev, bue, no es fácil escriure sobre ell per varies raons: primera i mes primorosa, pq es un personatge molt complicat emocionalment, ha passat per moltes coses, i aixo fa que el seu carácter sigui tan mordaç i complicat. Segona i potser la mes evident, es que jo tinc una imatge mental sobre en Sev molt idealitzada (no per res, n'estic enamorada, literalment xD). Jajajaja aixo que els personatges masculins es facin els "machos" tpc es una cosa que m'encanti, tot i que ho trobo lógic, han d'aparentar! Pero bue, quan et trenquen un os (no que ho hagi sentit mai), et fan realment molt mal… La comunitat mágica es un reflex de la nostra societat, on els costums son tan fortes, que un canvi sol muntar un "pollo" que dona gust (p.ex. matrimonis homosexuals… ais Eru la que s'ha muntat!). El somni: Jajajajaja gracies gracies gracies per dir-me la veritat (tot i que ja la sabia xD), en realitat al principi no era un somni, sino part de la realitat, pero era massa horrible! A mes, en els somnis les coses se'n van molt de mare, es normal que sigui horrible! XDD. Tranquila, saps que em pots criticar el que vulguis, que es la única manera de millorar, pero tb t'haig d'avisar que una de les meves betes, es molt sincera en aquests temes… aixi que estic força curada d'espants XD. No se jo si tots teniu la mateixa idea en ment que tinc jo… pq encara que aquests dos capis (aquest i el seguent s'enten), vagin practicament agafats de la ma, el capi 26 es… lleugerament traumàtic! XD. I ja ens estem acostant al final! Ueee tot i que em penso que hauré d'escriure algún capi mes… ais. Kiss_

**Woah****! XD:******_Jajajaja bonito nick. Si, cuando Harry sale por la mañana, desayuna en el comedor, luego se va a tomar el te con Hagrid, y luego se va a dar una vuelta, donde se queda dormido hasta el atardecer… Sigue leyendo:P Kiss_

**Mariet**** Malfoy******_Wenas! Bueno, gracias pero el 23 no es de mis capis favoritos, éste y el próximo si lo son! Harry y Sev… ah que complicado es el amor XD. Draco, ha sufrido un poquitin, lo siento XD. Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Juaniweb******_Hum… XD._****

_Ale! Ya estan todos contestando! Con un par de semanas de retraso, subo el capi por fin! XD_

_Kiss_

**_Sil_**


	27. Chapter 25: Blood Lover

**Capítulo 25: Blood Lover**

Ilfirin sonrió, convencer a Harry quizá era la parte mas complicada. Se pasó la mano de largas uñas por el largísimo pelo negro, y deshizo los nudos que encontró. Si tenían que verle, era mucho mejor si estaba perfectamente limpio y amenazante. Se puso delante del espejo en que Severus había estado mirándose un poco antes, y sonrió enseñando los colmillos, que aun tenían reminiscencias rojas de la sangre del profesor.

En un parpadeo transformó la túnica de Harry en un ajustadísimo mono negro de piel, muy parecido al que había llevado la noche que luchó contra el balrog, la espalda estaba al descubierto, dejando entrever entre el oscurísimo pelo que lo tapaba, los tatuajes tribales que lo marcaban. Al lado de la cadera izquierda, había invocado la espada que le había regalado Tindómiel, y en su frente, una bella tiara de mithril, que brillaba con el simple resplandor de las velas, y contrastaba enormemente con la negra masa de pelo que apartaba. En los pies, unas botas de piel de dragón, con incrustaciones en plata para el talón y la punta, que pesaban como mil demonios. Se cubrió las manos con unos guantes de suave piel negra, aunque paradójicamente, las uñas no se resintieron.

"_¿Hace falta toda esta parafernalia?"_ -preguntó el joven mago, con un deje de ironía

"_Nunca antes me había dejado ver… bueno, los elfos no cuentan, pero digamos que los humanos nunca han visto esta forma, ni siquiera saben que existo" -s_onrió, volviendo a enseñar los colmillos_ "así que si no te importa, voy a ser Harry…"_

_"Pero Sev y Tindómiel no van a llamarte así…"_

"_Sev no tendrá tiempo de decir nada" -_se rió-_ "y Tindómiel… ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer…"_

"_Si tu lo dices"- _no estaba para nada convencido

"_Harry, si las cosas se descontrolan mucho, voy a borrarles la memoria"_

"_Oye… ¿Quieres decir que tanto borrarles la memoria, no es malo?"_

"_No usamos la misma forma de poder que tienen los magos, lo nuestro es mas "suave"… mas natural, pero es mas efectivo. Así que no suelen sufrir ningún daño… ya no, sobretodo después de exponerse tanto a nosotros" _

Harry no contestó, aun debía aprender muchas cosas, pero tenía bastante tiempo por delante. Ilfirin volvía a mirarse en el espejo, estaba perfecto, daba miedo esa belleza salvaje, era extraño e hipnotizante… si no supiera que era su cuerpo, hubiera salido corriendo de aquel sitio.

"_Esto… ¿No querrás hacerlo en medio de la cena?"_ -preguntó asustado el chico

"_No, no creo que sea una buena idea" -_meditó un poco-_ "una cosa es demostrar algo, y otra muy distinta, montar un espectáculo…" -_se tocó la barbilla de forma pensativa-_ "esperaremos a que se haya marchado la mayoría de estudiantes… habitualmente los últimos en ir a cenar son los mayores, son ellos a los que me interesa influenciar mas"_

_"Normalmente Severus es de los últimos en llegar al comedor, así que parece que podrías intentarlo"_

_"¿Podría?"_ -pareció sorprendido-_ "Harry, si no quieres que lo hagamos, no lo haré"_ –suspiró- "_ya sabes que nunca haría algo si no estás totalmente de acuerdo… exceptuando casos muy concretos, claro"_

_"No me importa que lo hagas, porque se que es necesario para ayudarlo… pero preferiría no revelar nuestra 'relación'…"_ -Harry pareció entender el silencio de Ilfirin- "_si, ya se que no hay 'ninguna relación', pero preferiría que no sospecharan…"_

_"¡¡Pero si te besó en medio de uno de los pasillos! ¡¡Como vas a ocultar algo así!"_

_"¿Que él me besó? ¿Cuando?"_ -si hubiera controlado el cuerpo, habría fruncido el ceño-_ "No me acuerdo…"_

_"Hace apenas unas horas, justo antes de…" -_dejó la frase a medias- "_Te lo voy a mostrar" -_cerró los ojos y buscó la imagen con los pensamientos que habían acompañado a ese momento

"_¿Por que… por que no lo recuerdo?"_

_"No te preocupes… aun debes estar algo impactado por lo sucedido"_

Dejaron el tema por un rato, mientras se dirigían a las cocinas para comer algo, ambos estaban hambrientos. Dobby pareció encantado de poderles servir, aunque sin duda el aspecto de Ilfirin le daba algo de miedo. Al fin y al cabo, todas las criaturas mágicas habían oído hablar de él.

Cuando estuvieron saciados, empezaron a dirigirse al Gran Comedor; los elfos domésticos les habían informado de cómo estaba la situación, y de quien iban a encontrarse ahí. Era el momento propicio, ya que casi todos estaban tomando el postre.

En un momento se presentó ante las escaleras para subir al Comedor, la verdad es que no se habían encontrado más que un par de Ravenclaws de cuarto año que se dirigían a su sala común, y que habían salido disparados al verle.

Subió el primer peldaño, y se escuchó un fuerte ruido metálico, otro peldaño y el mismo sonido, era como si intentara despertar a las piedras del castillo. El talón de plata de las botas, repiqueteaba contra el suelo, de forma que su presencia quedaba claramente anunciada. Mientras iba subiendo, oyó como los murmullos empezaban a acallarse a medida que se acercaba, se permitió una sonrisita antes de llegar donde podían verle los estudiantes que estaban mas cerca de las puertas; entonces cambió su expresión por una máscara de frialdad inanimada e indiferencia absoluta, y terminó de subir con parsimonia hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Estaba todo el mundo callado, como si el sonido de su voz pudiera molestar al ser que podían contemplar ante ellos. Cuando Ilfirin levantó el rostro que había mantenido bajo, pudo divisar al fondo de la estancia, en la mesa de profesores, como Tindómiel se ponía de pie, y como poco después Remus seguía su ejemplo.

El Caballero los miró unos momentos antes de pasar la mirada a Severus, que seguía sentado, pero con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Levantó uno de los pies para volver a moverse, y el comedor contuvo el aliento. El ruido metálico que sonó, reverberaba en las paredes, con mucha más intensidad que la que había hecho anteriormente. Andaba con paso firme y constante, aunque sin prisa. Harry lo sabía, se estaba exhibiendo. El pelo se movía con suavidad a cada paso que daba, mientras el único ruido que se escuchaba, a parte del talón al chocar contra el suelo, era el crujir de la vestimenta de piel de Ilfirin, y el golpe seco de la espada contra su pierna.

Al llegar a la mitad del comedor, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como un par de alumnos de Gyffindor se ponían de pie. El Caballero del Dragón los miró y se desvió un poco de su trayectoria para terminar delante suyo. Le puso a cada uno, una mano enguantada sobre el hombro, y les sonrió antes de hablarles.

"_¿Os podríais inclinar?" -_preguntó suavemente el antiguo- "_Necesito demostrar algo…"_ -se calló un momento antes de separarse un poco de ellos para que pudieran bajar la cabeza en forma de reverencia.

Ilfirin los miró un momento antes de hacer un leve movimiento afirmativo; entonces reemprendió el paso hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore también estaba de pie. Al Caballero le sacó de quicio esa expresión benevolente del viejales. Volvió a centrar su atención en Severus, que parecía que empezaría a temblar de rabia en cualquier momento.

"_¿Se puede saber que pretendéis?"_ -se oyó por fin la voz del profesor de pociones

"_Solo demostrar a quien perteneces"_ -habló con una calma que podía helar los nervios

"_¿A quien pertenezco?"_ -repitió

"_Exactamente"_

_"Me pertenezco a mi mismo"_ -siseó con veneno en la voz

"_Severus…"_

_"Ya he tenido mas que suficiente con un viejo lo que decía ser mi amo"_ -Ilfirin llegó entonces a la altura de la mesa principal, y se giró para ver como la elfa y el licántropo se inclinaban, y poco después vio al director hacer el mismo gesto, aunque con una mano en el corazón; muchos de los estudiantes se sorprendieron ante el comportamiento del hombre, y también ante el de los profesores, que algo asustados seguían su ejemplo: levantándose para inclinarse. El Caballero podría haber devuelto la inclinación, si no fuera porque estaba discutiendo con el único profesor que permanecía sentado, claramente desafiante

"_Severus"_ -lo amenazó

"_No quiero ser la propiedad de nadie, ¡¿Me entiendes! ¡¡De nadie!"_ -Ilfirin empezó a mostrar los colmillos, y no era precisamente a causa de una sonrisa- "_¡No quiero servir ni depender de nadie!"_

_"Mucho me temo que esto que me dices no va a ser posible" -_sabía que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y en el profesor, que mantenía los ojos fijos en el ser- "_vas a depender siempre de nosotros… al igual que nosotros dependeremos de ti"_

_"…"_

_"Sin nuestra sangre no podrías sobrevivir todos los años que debes acompañarnos" -_desapareció de la vista unos momentos, antes de reaparecer, entre murmullos y gritos de los estudiantes, detrás del mago con el que estaba discutiendo- "_lo aceptaste al volver, así que atente a las consecuencias" -_con una fuerza sobrehumana, hizo girar la silla de respaldo alto, en la que se sentaba Severus, para así quedar enfrente del caballero.

Ilfirin se apoyó en los reposa-brazos de la silla, para inclinarse y quedar a la altura de los ojos del profesor, con todo el pelo que le caía a los lados del rostro, y dejando al descubierto los tatuajes que grababan su espalda. Los alumnos murmuraban cada vez mas fuerte, intentando discernir de quien era ese ser, porque el director se había inclinado y que le iba a pasar a su, reencontrado, profesor de pociones.

El Caballero estaba tan cerca de la cara del mago, que podía sentir la respiración del hombre sobre sus labios, que se lamió en un acto reflejo. Cruzó la poca distancia que los separaba, y posó su boca sobre la de él. Cualquiera que los mirase, podría pensar que se trataba de un beso pasional, por la intensidad con la que intentaban dominar al otro, pero era mucho mas que eso… por la comisura de los labios del profesor, empezaba a resbalar un hilillo rojo, sin duda sangre, aunque no parecían muy interesados en eso.

De repente, de la espalda de Ilfirin, brotaron dos enormes alas rojas, que al moverse un par de veces, consiguieron apagar las velas más cercanas a la pareja, que no parecía que fuera a separarse por el momento. Los alumnos estaban más que impactados, el ser que desprendía tanto poder que todos se sentían fuertemente intimidados, estaba besando a su profesor de pociones, que no parecía evitarlo en absoluto. Harry se perdió en ese maravilloso beso, haciéndolo sentir vivo, aunque no fuera realmente "él" quien estuviera besando.

Ilfirin luchaba por hacer tragar su sangre al profesor, mientras este hacía lo posible por engullirla, sin ahogarse en el proceso. El gusto metálico le hacía sentir arcadas, pero sabía que debía acostumbrarse, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que se la tragaba, y sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser la última, en absoluto.

Cuando el Caballero se apartó de los labios de Severus, caían pequeños hilitos de sangre por su barbilla, dándoles un aspecto más que salvaje, cosa que dejó mudo, de nuevo, al Gran Comedor. Rápidamente, Ilfirin se lamió los labios, y las pequeñas heridas que él mismo se había practicado se cerraron, sin dejar marca alguna.

Severus, pero, parecía menos proclive a limpiarse los labios con la lengua, así que agradeció la servilleta que le ofrecía Tindómiel, que se había puesto a su lado. Enfadado, se levantó y encaró al Caballero.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así" -siseó acercándosele peligrosamente- "nunca mas"

"_Lo siento… pero tenía que hacerlo"_ -habló mentalmente, mientras lo miraba con intensidad, casi intentando atravesarle el alma con esos ojos de pupila vertical. Entonces fijó la vista en los estudiantes del Comedor, y a la vez a los profesores que se habían apartado ligeramente del lugar.- "Él y yo" -habló con voz profunda y grave, de sonido ligeramente metálico- "estamos unidos por el mismo destino" -era solemne, y tenía la vista fija de alumno en alumno- "me pertenece por derecho" -casi podía oír gruñir al profesor- "de la misma forma que yo le pertenezco a él" -dejó unos momentos de silencio, que fueron totalmente respetados.- "Su vida me pertenece, porque es el único con poder para matarme…" -algunos ya tenían el ceño fruncido- "su muerte, implica la muerte de la humanidad" -sabía que estaba cargando al hombre con una responsabilidad innecesaria, pero debían saberlo,- "porque yo poseo el don de la inmortalidad" -se calló mientras se escuchaban los murmullos de sorpresa entre los alumnos.- "Yo soy el Caballero del Dragón" -habló suavemente, aunque todos pudieron oírlo- "podéis llamarme así… pero también soy Harry Potter"--gritos de terror y expresiones de miedo recorrieron la mayoría de los rostros- "o el 'Segador de Almas'"

Puso las manos con las palmas extendidas hacia delante y murmuró unas palabras, se pudo sentir como un extraño aire recorría cada parte del Comedor, mientras de las manos del joven, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, empezaban a salir destellos dorados. De repente y sin previo aviso, la luz se concentró con fuerza delante de las palmas del joven, que pareció agarrarla; y realmente la había cogido, porque en ese momento, la luz tomó una forma alargada. Dio un par de vueltas al arma, para poder recoger la larga cadena que pendía de uno de los extremos, mientras de esta forma, conseguía aterrorizar a todo el mundo. En las manos, tenía una guadaña enorme, de mas de dos metros de largo, y que parecía ser de puro oro.

"_¿De donde has sacado esa cosa?"- _preguntó Harry asustado

"_Del mismo sitio que la espada que nos regaló Tindómiel"_

_"No sabía que los elfos hicieran este tipo de armas…"_

_"Y no las hacen… pero aun así, me la regalaron"_

Harry e Ilfirin se fijaron que Severus empezaba a tener ciertas dificultades para mantener los ojos abiertos, al parecer le estaba costando mucho mas esfuerzo del que pensaba en un principio. Eso era que la fuerza de la sangre le empezaba a hacer efecto, posiblemente iba a desmayarse, y dudaba que fuera buena idea que lo hiciera en medio del comedor; necesitaba medidas rápidas para una situación compleja.

Tal como hizo aparecer la guadaña, la lanzó al aire, y cuando el comedor formaba un solo grito mudo de terror, desapareció sin ruido alguno. Entonces se acercó al Protector, que tenía una mano en el alto respaldo de la silla, para sostenerse; lo cogió por uno de los brazos, y por detrás de la nuca, y rodeándolo de forma protectora con las alas, dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a los alumnos, y entonces desaparecieron del lugar, sin esfuerzo, sin ruido, dejando un comedor mudo y aterrorizado.

Se aparecieron delante del sofá de las estancias de Severus, e Ilfirin acostó al hombre con cuidado, se había quedado dormido con el "viaje". Entonces permitió que Harry recuperara el control de su cuerpo.

El chico decidió bañarse y prepararse para ir a dormir, poco podía hacer por su protector a parte de dejarlo descansar el tiempo que necesitara. Además, él también necesitaba descansar… ya lidiaría con las consecuencias de los actos de Ilfirin mañana.

**The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you**

_(El mundo estaba ardiendo, nadie podía salvarme excepto tú)_

**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do**

_(Es extraño lo que el deseo hará hacer a los tontos)_

**I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you**

_(Nunca soñé que necesitaría a alguien como tú)_

**And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you**

_(Y nunca soñé que necesitaría a alguien como tú)_

Cuando despertó, descubrió que Severus ya no se encontraba en la habitación, así que se espabiló a cambiarse y marcharse hacia el comedor… no sabía lo que le esperaba y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de descubrirlo, pero aun así, debía enfrentarse a la realidad, por muy difícil que le resultara. Sabía que lo iban a mirar con miedo, que se apartarían a su paso, y que susurrarían a su espalda… pero llevaba 6 años con el mismo trato, no iba a asustarse por eso… ¿O si?

Subió al Gran Comedor bastante temprano esa mañana, no tenía ganas de encontrarse a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando encontró el sitio ¡¡A rebosar de alumnos! Posiblemente todos habían tenido la misma idea: subir antes, para no encontrarse a nadie.

Harry entró con la vista fija en el suelo, no quería ver como todos los rostros se giraban, aunque no hacía falta verlo, para saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Caminó rápidamente y se sentó en la punta más alejada de la mesa Gryffindor, justo donde estaba más cerca de la mesa de profesores.

El silencio lo había seguido hasta el momento en que se había sentado, justo entonces los comentarios habían regresado al comedor, y un tema era el que los dominaba: Harry Potter y lo sucedido en la cena de la noche anterior. Muchos no habían estado ahí, aunque conocían con todo detalle lo que había pasado.

"_Lo siento Harry"_ -oyó a Ilfirin-_ "no tendríamos que haberlo hecho… parece que solo te traigo problemas"_

"_No te preocupes… lo hecho, hecho está"_ -intentó sonreírle, aunque sin mucho éxito, mientras se metía un bollo de chocolate en la boca

El tema quedó zanjado por el momento, por muchas disculpas que quisiera pronunciar Ilfirin, o muchas quejas que Harry quisiera decir en alto. Comió en silencio, aunque sentía su nombre a cada momento. Cerró los ojos, intentando cerrar su mente al máximo, intentando evadirse de la realidad, intentando desaparecer…

**No I don't wanna fall in love**

_(No, no quiero enamorarme)_

**This world is always gonna break your heart**

_(Éste mundo siempre va a romperte el corazón)_

**No I don't wanna fall in love**

_(No, no quiero enamorarme)_

**This world is always gonna break your heart**

_(Éste mundo siempre va a romperte el corazón)_

**...with you**

_(...contigo)_

"¡¡Harry!" -la efusividad del saludo, casi hizo atragantar al hico, que no esperaba ese golpe en la espalda. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba, y poco después se tranquilizó al ver a Ron y a Hermione, que se sentaban a su lado, y en frente, respectivamente.

"Hola chicos" -habló sin ganas, notando como el comedor se silenciaba para intentar escuchar su conversación

"¿Como estás Harry?" -habló la chica, indiferente a todos los ojos que la estaban mirando

"No lo se… entre contrariado y feliz… creo. Estoy muy cansado de todo, realmente parece que no puedo dejar de ser el centro de atención, huh…" -apoyó la cabeza contra la mano, mientras jugueteaba con los cereales que se mecían en la leche, dentro de su tazón.

"Esto tampoco lo has provocado tu, ¿Verdad?" -Ron parecía comprender la situación mejor que de costumbre, posiblemente Hermione lo había 'instruido'.

"Para nada" -susurró, e iba a continuar la frase, cuando el silencio de nuevo se extendió por el enorme comedor, mientras él sentía el chispazo que le producía su protector cada vez que lo notaba cerca.

Severus entraba a la sala, caminaba amenazante, con cara de pocos amigos, y sin prestar atención a los rostros que lo seguían a hurtadillas, pero con insistencia. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry, pero esto no era verdad en realidad…

"_¿Vamos a tener otro numerito esta mañana?"_ -dijo con sarcasmo y veneno en la voz. Harry no contestó, sabía que cualquier respuesta habría inducido a una discusión, y no estaba de humor para eso.

"_¿Aun notas la marca?"_ -fue Ilfirin quien habló, sin que el joven mago pudiera controlarlo

"_No"_ -dijo tajante- "_gracias a ti…"_ -con cada palabra pareció herirle el corazón a Harry

"_Severus"_ -siguió el Caballero- "_No sigas por ese camino… lo que pasó ayer, fue cosa mía, Harry no tuvo nada que ver"_

"_¿Que no siga por ese camino?"_ -siseó peligrosamente, su rostro demostraba tanta ira que nadie se atrevía a decirle nada- "_Gracias a 'tu' deplorable espectáculo…_ "

"_¡Severus!"_ -Ilfirin no lo dejó terminar, últimamente parecía que solo lo amenazaba

"_¡No! ¡El cuerpo es suyo! ¡¡No digas que él no tuvo nada que ver!"_

_"¡¡Severus! Cierra tu preciosa boquita… porque puedes arrepentirte de lo que estás diciendo"_

_"¡¡NO! ¿Por que debería callar? Porque un estúpido…"_

_"¡¡PORQUE LE ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO!"_

El grito fue suficiente para que el profesor acabara de llegar a la mesa de profesores en silencio, y clavando sus ojos negros en cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo, empezó a desayunar.

**What a wicked game to play**

_(Que juego mas malvado de jugar)_

**To make me feel this way**

_(Para hacerme sentir así)_

**What a wicked thing to do**

_(Que cosa mas malvada de hacer)_

**To let me dream of you**

_(Para dejarme soñar contigo)_

**What a wicked thing to say**

_(Que cosa mas malvada de decir)_

**You never felt this way**

_(Que nunca te sentiste así)_

**What a wicked thing you do**

_(Que cosa mas malvada de hacer)_

**To make me dream of you**

_(Hacerme soñar contigo)_

"¿Harry?" -la mano de Hermione volvió a sorprenderlo- "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No… no me encuentro bien" -habló con voz desfallecida, al borde de las lágrimas

"¿Es por lo de ayer?" -susurró tan bajo como pudo

"Severus está enfadado conmigo" -dijo simplemente como si eso lo explicara todo

"Sigo sin entender" -aventuró Ron, aunque con la vista fija en su plato- "como puedes confiar en él"

"¡RON!"

"No Hermione… tiene razón" –asintió- "yo tampoco lo comprendo" -puso el rostro entre sus manos, y ya no se movió hasta que sus amigos lo obligaron a ir a clase

Para desagrado del chico, tenían pociones a primera hora. No quería ir, no quería enfrentarse al hombre de nuevo, pero ya no podía saltarse más clases. Llegó junto a Hermione, y mientras los Gryffindor se apartaban de su lado, los Slytherin parecían menos dispuestos a empezar una discusión con los 'leones', quizá por lo sucedido entre el chico y su jefe de casa los últimos días, o quizá porque Draco Malfoy no estaba entre ellos; seguía en la enfermería. Una especie de calma anormal parecía extenderse en ese pasillo… justo entonces llegó Severus, con su habitual "fru-fru" de ropas, y aunque no lo demostró, se había sorprendido enormemente.

Abrió la clase con un movimiento de la varita, y los alumnos rápidamente se metieron dentro. Todo estaba en calma, eran clases de pociones avanzadas, y ya no había ningún Neville Longbottom que lo echara todo a perder… ni siquiera estaban las típicas disputas entre casas, y aunque Severus estaba de un humor de perros, no quitó demasiados puntos a la casa del león. A Harry ni siquiera lo miró, no lo despreció, no mantuvo ningún contacto con él, y esto al chico le dolía profundamente. Ilfirin tampoco hizo acto de presencia, así que se vio obligado a hacer correctamente la poción, en un total y absoluto silencio. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no oyó como el profesor terminaba la clase; siguió dando vueltas a la perfecta mezcla que había dentro del caldero. Hermione no pudo ni siquiera intentar avisarlo, debido a la mirada de advertencia que el hombre le había echado.

"Déjalo" -había dicho- "tengo que hablar con él" -Y Hermione, muy a regañadientes, había abandonado el sitio, dejando a su amigo ahí.

**No I don't wanna fall in love**

_(No, no quiero enamorarme)_

**This world is always gonna break your heart**

_(Éste mundo siempre va a romperte el corazón)_

**No I don't wanna fall in love**

_(No, no quiero enamorarme)_

**This world is always gonna break your heart**

_(Éste mundo siempre va a romperte el corazón)_

**...with you**

_(...contigo)_

Cuando estuvieron solos, Severus cerró la puerta con un hechizo, para que nadie los molestara, y poco después se acercó al chico. Seguía enfadado, pero sabía, por propia experiencia, que no solucionar lo que estaba pasando podía provocar consecuencias bastante desagradables.

Pensándolo fríamente: ahora que el chico había aprendido a confiar en él, él se limitaba a rechazarlo, despreciarlo y provocarle dolor, algo que se había jurado que nunca haría.

El problema no era el chico, no, en realidad el problema era él mismo: tenía miedo de sus sentimientos, porque sí, el temido profesor tenía sentimientos; después de tanto tiempo con el corazón helado, de repente había encontrado alguien que había conseguido derretirlo en parte, por no decir completamente, pero tenía miedo, estaba asustado… su última relación no había tenido un final nada agradable, lo había herido profundamente, aunque no había sido hasta ahora que se había dado cuenta de eso, y no quería que eso sucediera de nuevo. No quería perder el corazón… era lo único que le quedaba, si es que podía tenerse en consideración su corazón helado… era el único músculo que no se había corrompido con el tiempo, aunque pareciese ilógico o paradójico. Seguía sintiéndolo latir, y eso era lo único que le demostraba que seguía vivo. Entregárselo a Harry Potter, implicaba darle todo lo que le quedaba, todo lo que poseía, todo su ser, toda su esperanza, toda su alma, toda su vida. Pero había hecho el juramento de seguirlo mientras tuviera vida, porque él era el único con poder para matarlo… que paradójico.

Seguía teniendo miedo, el temible profesor, temía a un simple crío de 16 años, alguien con mas fuerza, poder y dolor inherente que todo el colegio junto. Abandonarlo implicaba matar al chico, literalmente… no podía hacerle eso… ¿O si?

**The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you**

_(El mundo estaba ardiendo, nadie podía salvarme excepto tu)_

**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do**

_(Es extraño lo que el deseo hará hacer a los tontos)_

**No and I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you**

_(No y nunca soñé que necesitaría a alguien como tu)_

**I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no**

_(Nunca soñare que pierdo a alguien como tu, no)_

No, no podía hacerle eso, simplemente no podía, era inmoral, incluso para él. Miró al hico que seguía removiendo incesantemente la ya de por si mareada poción. Sabía que Harry no lo iba a presionar más, al fin y al cabo él había hecho todo lo hecho y por hacer, aunque en realidad todo lo sucedido entre ellos, había sido, directa o indirectamente, debido al Caballero. Era él el que siempre les decía que debían demostrar sus sentamientos, que debían aceptarlos, los había presionado quizá un poco demasiado, pero también era cierto que había sido Ilfirin el que le había permitido volver a la vida, y el que le proporcionaba lo que necesitaba para poder seguir así… ¡¡Si incluso había conseguido rejuvenecerle!

Le puso la mano en el pelo, y por fin "despertó" del trance en el que se había sumido. Los ojos verdes del chico encontraron a los negros del profesor, y se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

Esos ojos de mirada penetrante, se le clavaban en el alma al profesor… pero no había llegado a ese punto para quedarse ahí. Movió la mano para que descansara sobre su mejilla unos momentos, antes de terminar su recorrido en su barbilla, y así poder levantarla ligeramente. Severus se inclinó levemente, sabía lo que hacía, y quería hacerlo… se iba a arriesgar, iba a entregarle la única parte de su cuerpo que seguía viva. Sintió como Harry empezaba a temblar bajo sus dedos, pero seguía con la vista fija en él. Aun así, no se detuvo. Rozó sus labios contra los del joven y se disculpó.

"Lo siento"

Fue lo único que dijo, una de las rarísimas ocasiones en que estas palabras salían de sus labios. Y volvió a besarlo suavemente, no intentaba presionarlo, simplemente demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a dar una oportunidad, a los dos. Primero el chico no respondió a la caricia, parecía asustado, pero debido a la insistencia del hombre, se dejó dominar por los instintos y gradualmente le devolvió el beso con cuidado. Apartó las manos de la poción, y las posó sobre el pelo de Severus, apartando tímidamente los cabellos que le rozaban la mejilla, y que le hacían cosquillas.

Se separaron tan lentamente como se habían juntado, y se miraron algunos momentos más, antes de que alguno de los dos hablara.

"Se que te he tratado mal" -susurró apoyándose contra la mesa- "se que posiblemente no merezco que me des otra oportunidad" -no perdió el contacto visual ni un instante- "puedes llamarme egoísta si quieres, en realidad no dudo que lo sea" -se pasó su propia mano por su pelo- "pero quiero volver a empezar, como si los últimos días no hubieran existido nunca".

Harry lo miró, ¿Que debía hacer? En realidad no era una pregunta, porque sabía más que de sobra la respuesta. Pero lo había herido, mucho más de lo que nunca lo había herido nadie, y eso no era moco de pavo. Los ojos negros del profesor, normalmente inexpugnables, ahora un torrente incontrolable de emociones turbulentas, seguían fijos en él. No dudaba, pero tampoco quería perdonarlo tan fácilmente, y no, él no era una persona rencorosa.

"Está bien Severus" -dijo al fin- "pero que sepas que no puedo olvidar el daño que me has hecho"

"Lo entiendo, tampoco quiero que lo olvides, porque algún día deberás recordármelo, y también deberás recordarme este momento" -dejó pasar algunos segundos mas, antes de curvar levemente las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, mostrando una tímida sonrisa, como hacía tiempo que no enseñaba.

Harry no sonrió, aunque se sentía tremendamente feliz. Miró la poción que seguía burbujeando, y la hizo desaparecer, en poco más de 8 meses había conseguido dominar a su antojo ese poder. Entonces volvió a mirar al hombre, quien no había apartado los ojos del chico en todo el rato, y se le acercó, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Necesitaba algo de contacto físico, simple y puro contacto humano. Levantó la vista para poder mirar a su Protector, luego simplemente cruzó la distancia que los separaba, y se apoyó contra su cuerpo, como un niño pequeño que busca protección, lo cual, Severus pareció comprender completamente, porque simplemente lo envolvió con sus brazos, sin decir nada, solamente experimentando la calidez del pequeño cuerpo que se apretaba contra él. Sintió como el chico se agarraba con fuerza al trozo de tela que cubría su pecho, como si nunca quisiera separarse.

"No vuelvas a dejarme solo" -susurró sobre la tela- "nunca mas… por favor…" -Severus bajó la vista, pero el chico no se había movido ni un momento, aunque parecía bastante tenso

"Nunca mas" -dijo sobre su pelo, notando como el joven cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco, tranquilizándolo también a él.

Sentía que por fin había encontrado la razón de su existencia, quizá era algo pronto para decir eso… pero la eternidad es muy larga.

**Now I wanna fall in love**

_(Ahora quiero enamorarme)_

**This world is always gonna break your heart**

_(Éste mundo siempre va a romperte el corazón)_

**Now I wanna fall in lust**

_(Ahora quiero sentir lujuria)_

**This world is always gonna break your heart**

_(Éste mundo siempre va a romperte el corazón)_

**...with you**

_(...contigo)_

**Nobody loves no-one**

_(Nadie ama a nadie)_

**OoOoO Fin Capítulo 25 OoOoO**

_Lyrics by_: **Chris Isaak** _Song: _**Wicked Game**

_Snif, me encanta este capítulo… pero ¡¡¡Capítulo 25! Estoy emocionada! Que yo no tenía que escribir tanto! XDDD. Pero que mono es este capítulo… me encanta el final. Necesitaba esto! Han tardado 25 capítulos a aceptarse! Eru! Que hombres! XDD. Pero no creáis que será todo mas fácil ahora :P. Bueno, una de mis canciones favoritas, aunque debo reconocer que la descubrí gracias a HIM XD. Mmm… que mas? Ah, si, no os preocupéis que yo terminaré este fic… tardaré mas o menos, pero acabar, lo acabo! Mas que nada, pq ya estoy escribiendo el final de la historia, así que en principio todo debería de ir algo más rápido (me refiero yo posteando, no al fic XD). Y por cierto! El próximo capítulo será otro side! _

**Mereth: **Que mono el final y esas cosas aunque yo hubiera hecho sufrir a Sev muuuuucho mas, (admito que soy de las que no llevan bien que les rompan el corazon xD) y jo es que me parece que le trata fatal, pobre Harry. Si entiendo a Sev pero a veces tiene la lengua demasiado afilada... en fin y cambiando a otra cosa. ¡ESE PEAZO ILFIIIIII! Eru que descontrol de hormonas me provoca, llevaba ni se sabe el tiempo pidiendo un Ilfi en mono de piel y aquí esta! Uf, uf que me pongo mala, y el abrazo con las alas, que morbo! Ejem creo que sera mejor que me vaya antes de que secuestre a Ilfi y Silver intente matarme :P. Adiooos

**Nariko**: Uoooo, pues que quereis que os diga... ¡me encanta el beso de Ilfirin a Sevy! Jajajaja pero aun me gusta más cuando Ilfi se flipa y hace aparecer la guadaña xDD Ains... Estoy muy poco inspirada para hacer comentarios hoy, así que lo dejo xD Sólo decir que Sev y Harry al final son una monada! (las hormonas se me sublevan, ni caso...)

**Khari**: Uoooooooo! Que cap! vaya demostración que nos ha hecho Ilfirin no os parece? Jijiji... aterrorizar a todo el colegio... creo que ya se le está volviendo una costumbre... aunque claro, luego no lo recuerden de tantos hechizos para borrarles la memoria... y la sangre... Yuck! yo no podría... claro que yo me mareo siempre que veo sangre (aunque no me pasa si es mía)... Y luego como siempre el pobrechito Harry es el que sufre las consecuencias... que si el colegio lo mira como un bicho raro, que si Sevy está enfadado con él... vamos, que yo no sé como lo aguanta... menos mal que luego Sevy se disculpa... a ver si las cosas siguen así durante un tiempecito... Hasta el próximo cap!

**Vanna**: -Aquí insertese iconitos babeanes a tutiplen...- Eruuuuu, pero que Ilf! Y encima, vestido de gala. Espada, tiara, mono y...tattoos! Eso sin olvidar el pelazo y la imponenete percha... Buaaaa. Vamos, que solo le faltaban las plumas, y ya hubieramos mueto todas. Ahora, repetir conmigo...Queremos dibu! Esperaremos, no hay prisa, pero...xDDDD Y al fin, AL FIIN! Sev se lanza. Q trabajito nos ha costado, eh! Y que buena parejita que hacen...jijiji. Ahora, a ver cuanto duran...jajajaja. Venga gentecilla, hst la proxima...

_**Y vamos con los reviews!**_

**Mereth**_: Jajaja si con el otro tarde… este que se me había olvidado totalmente :P. Sep, tienes que betearme… tres… empezando por el próximo! Aka el 26! xD. Pos a mi el Harry-animal me parece muy mono… correr por piernas? Bah, no podrías escaparte jamás de sus garras con esta táctica! Y ale… ya tienes posteado el capi morboso! XD. Kiss_

**Chibi-Kaise**_: Wenas! Arg… siento tardar tanto en subir los capis, pero es que estamos en la peor epoca para esto, aka los examenes ;;. Gracias por los animos! Realmente me hacen falta! Kiss_

**Wiz323:**_ Bones! Mmm… et pots creure que (en el moment de contestar el revi) no recordava el que havia passat al capi anterior! XD. He hagut de mirar-ho! Mmm… si, a mi tb m'agrada la reacció de'n Sev, i sobre en Harry… bue, el noi comença a tenir complexe de martir! XD, pero si, es malcría per moments, i espera… que no ho has llegit tot XD. El petó: si, es un intent per tranquilitzar-lo… recorda que en Sev sap que en Harry l'estima, aixi que suposa que fent-ho podrà fer-lo pensar en altres coses, cosa que no aconsegueix! XD. Jajajajjajaa no es que se m'hagi enganxat la mania de llepar-ho tot, es que simplement es comporta com un animal. Doncs… les escenes sanguinolentes m'agraden… i aviat en podras llegir una altre que… cof cof, diguem que "aixeca passions" (i en cap moment m'estic referint a escenes de sexe!). Ooohhh dibuixes? Jajajajaja Ilf… bue, ell es pensa que ho sap tot, si sap moltes coses… pero no tot, per aixo s'equivoca tan sovint. Jajajjaa tranquila, jo tb penso que en Sev i l'Ilf fan força bona parella (-Silver miran't el capi- es nota:P). Sobre el final… ho sento, no em pronuncio :P. Kiss_

**Ello**_: Ñañaña! Kiss. _

**The Angel Of The Dreams:**_ Wenas! Gracias por los halagos, haces que mi sobre-hinchado ego, aun crezca mas! XD. Oohh un Avada por mail? Eso si tendria que verlo! XD. Bueno, controlar al personal no es muy complicado xD, en realidad es bastante sencillo… al final incluso se postran a tus pies! XD. A mi Voldy (como personaje), tbn me gusta muchio! No no! No he visto todos los capis de Charmed! Solo las temporadas que han comprado las tv's de aquí (solo hasta que Chris se va ;; SNIF!). No veo mucho la tv, asi que aunque dan CSI y CSI las vegas, no las puedo ver… No te tomes ese review como una critica, si no como una forma de poder mejorar, a mi a veces tbn me dejan reviews que mas que criticas, son basura… pero weno, no se les hace caso, y punto. Puaj, estoy en medio de exámenes! Quiero que sea 29 de junio para terminar con esta tortura! SNif! Sigue leyendo (aunque tarde tanto en postear!) Kiss._

**AuraBlack**_: Buenas! Te leíste el fic en dos días! Puñetas! Yo tardé muchísimo mas en releerlo, quizás pq solo leía un par de capis al día xD. Me alegra que te guste la psicología de los personajes, pq a veces me cuesta bastante, son muy complicados y normalmente se escapan detalles. No he leído el fic que me dices, pero cuando tengo algo de tiempo (este mes no, que estoy de exámenes :P), me la leeré. Los nombres? Buf! En realidad creo que es de las cosas que me cuestan mas, pero por eso tengo mis betas que me ayudan cuando me meto en embrollos de los que no consigo salir sola (y no son pocos xD). Mira, es facil: las betas son las personas (en mi caso chicas) que leen el capítulo/historia antes de publicarla, y las que me corrigen los errores, ya sean ortográficos, gramaticales o de lógica, en definitiva, las que aseguran que los capis/historias sean "potables" XD. Sobre como subir historias… es sencillo, solo tienes que registrarte como usuario del y luego dentro, ya te darán las instrucciones sobre como subir las cosas. Debería actualizar cada 15 días… pero a veces me es imposible, y no pq no tenga tiempo de escribir la historia, en realidad tengo algunos capis mas avanzados, pero no siempre tengo tiempo de contestar los reviews y tal. De verdad lees el fic en el trabajo? XDD Que suerte! Sigue leyendo! Kiss_

**Mariet Malfoy**_: Ola! Si el capítulo anterior te gustó, me supongo que este tbn te habrá gustado! A mi me fascina! Siii por fin juntos! XDD. Kiss_

**Liuny**_: Wenas! Jajajajajjajaa de verdad siento mucho lo que tardo en actualizar últimamente, pero es que no tengo tiempo de contestar revis! Snif… Me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic aunque no te guste el slash. Me haces feliz :D. Kiss_

**Mayu**_: Moi! Cariño! Eres la última review de este capi, aunque no te lo hayas leido xD. Mmm… esto, cuando me dejaste el review dijiste que me irías pegando los reviews de los otros capis… snif… y por cierto, aun falta un trozo del review del NCE! xD. Kiss. _

_Bueno, pos hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy! Espero no tardar tanto en la próxima actualización!_

_Kiss,_

**Silver**


	28. Side Story: Severus' lover

**ATENCIÓN! Esto es un _SideStory_: Forma parte de la historia, pero no hace falta leerlo para seguir con la trama original. Aun así, os recomiendo que lo leáis. Es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Severus los días antes de que llegue Harry al colegio después de su cumpleaños, o sea, que podemos decir que es el prólogo del fic. Este _Side_ contiene SLASH: si sois contrarios a las relaciones entre parejas del mismo sexo, no lo leáis, pero aviso que No hay escenas R. **

**Side Story: Severus' lover**

Tenía que reconocer que los muggles habían inventado buenos aparatos. -¡_Qué_ _narices!-_ bufó. Tras más de 10.000 años de evolución, al menos había salido algo decente de esos, medio atrofiados, cerebros suyos. Eso sí, jamás lo admitiría, no en voz alta. ¿Cómo iba él a rebajarse así? Pero eso no quitaba que fuera un invento condenadamente bueno. No dejaba de sorprenderse... por muy cansada que se encontrara su mente, por muy atormentado que estuviese su corazón, era enchufar el cacharro ese, y ver como todos los problemas desaparecían. Sólo él, la música, y un buen libro. Tampoco pedía tanto, para ser sinceros. Nada de guerras sin sentido, de locos con delirios de grandeza, ni de niños estúpidos con ganas de perder el tiempo en sus clases. No que a él le desagradara la enseñanza, no. Simplemente no podía soportar a los crios con las hormonas a 1.000 y sin interés alguno por aprender ningún tipo de poción. A no ser, claro está, que lo que les enseñara fuera un filtro amoroso. Ese era el único modo de mantener su atención. Bueno, ese era uno de los modos, aunque él no podía quejarse. Al menos en sus clases, los niñatos estaban quietecitos y calladitos. Por la cuenta que les traía...

Apartó todos esos absurdos pensamientos de su mente, o al menos lo intentó. Últimamente se sentía bastante extraño: sobretodo eran esos momentos de divagación, aunque él no era persona que perdiera el tiempo en tales menesteres. En realidad, si sólo fuera eso, era para sentirse bastante afortunado. Lo peor de todo era esa extraña sensación: Algo iba a pasar. No sabía si bueno, si malo, pero... podía sentirlo. Y era algo inminente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Mirando el calendario, se podría decir que poco, desde principios de verano. Pero el tiempo tiene una cualidad muy extraña... unas veces se pasa volando, y otras veces, cortos periodos de tiempo, parecen toda una eternidad. ¡Y maldito sea Merlín! Ahora estaba en una de esas fases, lo cual le alteraba los nervios hasta límites insospechados. Era la incertidumbre, de no saber que va a pasar.

Se levantaba cada día, preparaba sus clases para el nuevo curso, experimentaba con nuevas pociones... pero el sentimiento de incertidumbre no le abandonaba en ningún momento. Sólo parecía remitir un poco en estos momentos de tranquilidad, con su música, sus libros... Pero aunque más débil, el mensaje era el mismo: Va a suceder algo, y va a hacerlo ya. Y Albus no era de gran ayuda. Se lo comentó un par de días antes, todo esto de la extraña sensación que le recorría, que le inquietaba. A fin de cuentas, ellos dos eran los únicos habitantes del castillo en esta época del año. Bueno, también estaba por allí Trelawney, pero a ese abejorro, murciélago, o lo que demonios fuera, ni agua, ni mucho menos, hidromiel.

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y tomo otro del montón que tenía encima de la mesa. Extraña afición la suya: siendo un crío, encerrado en la biblioteca de su casa, había descubierto un libro que contaba la historia sobre un hombre, un mito, una leyenda: el Caballero del Dragón. Recordaba ese día tan claro como si hubiese sido ayer. Enésima discusión entre sus padres, y un chiquillo asustado que corría a refugiarse en aquella inmensa sala, con libros por doquier. Y, casi por casualidad, encontró un libro, con un cuento precioso en su interior, con dragones, caballeros, aunque con un triste final. Decir que el libro cautivó al pequeño desde el primer momento, es poco. Y allí estaba él, tantos años después, rodeado de libros que intentaban descubrir si el Caballero del Dragón era real, o no pasaba de ser mas que un personaje de un cuento de hadas que los padres contaban a sus pequeños retoños para que dejaran de incordiar.

El día que estuvo hablando con Albus sobre su presentimiento, si es que realmente se le podía llamar así a la extraña sensación que le recorría, también le mencionó algo sobre sus libros, sobre su obsesión por el Caballero del Dragón, su obsesión por el mito. Era algo que nunca le había contado a nadie, pero Albus no entraba en la definición de "nadie". O quizás si, si entendemos nadie como la única persona que confía en él y vela por su salud, tanto física como mental. Y además, le trata como si fuera una persona. En otras palabras, Albus era casi un amigo. Aunque los amigos no se guardan secretos entre ellos, o al menos, no deberían. ¡Y eso era lo que el perro viejo estaba haciendo! Que no por algo llevaba él más de 15 años jugando a un doble juego, aquí y allá, en dos lugares a la vez y en ninguno al mismo tiempo. Y si había algo que había aprendido, era ver la mentira en los ojos de los demás. Si, bueno, Albus nunca miente. Simplemente, te oculta parte de la verdad. Y que me convierta en un apestoso Gryffindor si Albus no sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta. Y ahora para colmo, se ha ido, Merlín sabe donde, y me ha dejado sólo en el castillo. Ya no sé si la sonrisita irónica de despedida era por eso que sabe y que no tiene síntomas de contar, o porque también se queda por aquí Trelawney. Pues va listo si espera que me acerque a ella. Ni aunque fuera el único modo de perpetuar la especie...

Es curioso como divaga la mente cuando no se tiene nada más provechoso que hacer, como de un pensamiento se pasa a otro, y a otro, hasta acabar pensando en algo que no tiene nada que ver con aquel pensamiento inicial q tuvo ya hace varias horas. ¡Merlín¿Porque le pasaba esto a él¿Que no tenía mejores cosas que hacer¡_No!_ Le contesto esa molestosa voz que hacia las veces de conciencia. Solo, aburrido, y sin nada por hacer. Ahora ya empezaba a parecerse a los niños que tanto odiaba. Y de repente, estando medio dormido y entre los dos mundos, comenzó a recordar una tarde, semejante a esta, pero de bastantes años atrás. Su último año como estudiante, su última salida a Hogsmeade antes de volver a casa y...

_Él allí, en el castillo, con los mocosos insolentes. Y todo por culpa de los apestosos Gryffindors. Aunque le jodía enormemente quedarse allí, tenía que reconocer que había merecido la pena. Los había humillado en el Gran Comedor, delante de todos, profesores incluidos. Y como consecuencia de ello, le habían castigado, sí. Y sabía que ahora mismo, los descerebrados aquellos estarían buscando el modo de devolvérsela, pero había merecido la pena. Sonrió, para momentos después empezar a reír a carcajadas, de un modo histérico, en medio de su solitaria Sala Común. Era algo que no se veía todos los días. Por eso Regulus se quedó tan desconcertado cuando entró. Pero al momento comenzó a reír de un modo muy parecido a su compañero. Quizás no era muy corriente el encontrar a lo que se supone Slytherins serios y calculadores de este modo, pero tampoco era algo muy común lo que había pasado dos días atrás en el comedor. Le caía bien el pequeño Black. Nada que ver con el arrogante e insoportable de su hermano mayor. Este sí era un Black como mandan los cánones: Slytherin, sangre pura, y con un odio acérrimo por los sangre-sucia. ¿Que mas se le podía pedir? Si, le caía bien. No sabía que hacía aquí, en lugar de disfrutar de la última salida al pueblo, pero al menos la tarde no sería tan larga y aburrida..._

_-"Así que... el pobre Severus está castigado..." -dijo, aun con la sonrisa en los labios, para después añadir– "míralo por este lado, se te recordará durante años entre las jóvenes generaciones Sly. Aunque buscaran el modo de vengarse."_

_-"No creas que no lo sé" -contestó, arrogante- "Y aunque tienen poco tiempo, antes de fin de curso, va a ser complicado evadirlos."_

_-"Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo..."_

_-"¿Miedo yo? Naa. Simplemente, conozco a mi enemigo. Se a lo que me enfrento, y que tu hermanito" -sonrisa maliciosa- "y sus amiguitos del alma no pararan hasta vengarse, pero... ha merecido la pena!" -A la sola mención de su hermano, Regulus se tensó y frunció el ceño..._

_-"¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR DE MI HERMANO, ENTENDIDO!" -Le gritó mientras le agarraba por el cuello de la túnica y lo estrellaba contra la pared. No recordaba cuando se había levantado el otro chico, ni cuando él le había agarrado. Sólo sabía que estaban allí, uno contra el otro...- "Yo no tengo ningún hermano! Mi hermano murió. Eso que se pasea por ahí fuera, con un león en el pecho, no es más que un apestoso traidor, pura mierda..."_

_-"Simple escoria". –Severus terminó la frase por él. Sí, le caía muy bien el pequeño de los Black. ¡Que narices! El único de los Black, pensaba mientras se volvía a reír mentalmente.- "Tienes razón, querido Regulus. Eso nunca fue hermano tuyo, simplemente un grano en el culo para eliminar. Pero no te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de eso... a su debido tiempo. Antes tenemos otras cosas mas interesantes que hacer..." -le dijo mientas le tiraba al suelo, y se sentaba sobre él, con una sonrisa lujuriosa en la boca, una mano acariciándole los labios, y la otra bajando peligrosamente por su estomago..._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus despertó sobresaltado. No recordaba haberse dormido. Y tampoco podía haber dormido mucho rato, puesto que comenzaba a anochecer. Aunque no era el hecho de dormirse a media tarde lo que le intranquilizaba, sino el sueño en cuestión. Y más si tenemos en cuenta que realmente aquello no había sucedido así. Bueno, había acabado muchas veces encima de Regulus, no había discusión sobre ese punto, pero no aquel día. Es más, ese día no sucedió nada entre ellos, y por eso no comprendía la variación. Aunque era un sueño, y de los sueños uno se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Y no es que no pensara en Regulus... a veces lo hacía, sobre todo por las noches. Lo que no había podido averiguar aún, era si lo extrañaba como amigo, como persona, como compañero, o simplemente lo que extrañaba era su calor por las noches y sus momentos de pasión. La duda siempre fue si realmente lo quiso, o si era puro egoísmo y sólo estaba con él por no estar sólo. Aunque a eso tampoco se le podía llamar estar juntos. No se veían demasiado, ya que sus vidas eran muy agitadas por aquel entonces, con unos "trabajos" muy absorbentes. Lo que sí reconocía es que le dolía recordar el pasado. ¿Era eso una señal de que había amado de verdad¿O simplemente una punzada de nostalgia que le recordaba que cualquier tiempo pasado siempre fue mejor? Quien sabe...

Fueron tiempos difíciles para ambos. Con una guerra en ciernes, tenías que escoger el bando, porque las vacilaciones equivalían a una muerte casi segura. "_O conmigo o contra mí"_ parecía ser el lema del Señor Tenebroso. Y aunque personalmente, su decisión le costó mucho, y sacrificó gran cantidad de cosas, e incluso parte de su vida, estaba convencido que al final mereció la pena. O al menos, hasta hace poco. Ahora, con la reaparición todo se complicaba, y volvía a ser una pieza más en el tablón de ajedrez. Y no por alabarse a sí mismo, una pieza bastante importante, porque lo que él hacía, no era fácil. Pocos lo habrían soportado, pocos habrían tenido el suficiente valor para hacerlo... Aún recordaba la última noche con Regulus en la que le dijo que lo dejaba todo, que se le había ido de las manos, que...

_-"...esto no es como yo pensaba..." -estaba tumbado, con una mano en la nuca y la otra sosteniendo un cigarrillo, haciendo aritos con el humo, despreocupadamente, como si estuviera hablando del grosor del culo de los calderos..._

_-"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_-"Que esa cosa, ese hombre, está loco. Abandono." -Severus se incorporó sobre un codo y lo miró extrañado. "Se ha vuelto loco" pensó. Pero los ojos del otro joven le decían que no, que estaba hablando muy en serio. _

_-"¿Y qué es lo que pretendes hacer?" -Le preguntó._

_-"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Pues ir allí y decírselo."_

_-"¿Es que has perdido el juicio¡¡¡Te matará!"_

_-"¿Y que quieres que haga¿Que huya¿Desaparecer, como si de una vulgar rata se tratase¿Esconderme? Eso no va conmigo. Soy un Black, y los Black no huimos de nada... ni de nadie."_

_-"¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? No estamos hablando de una riña entre colegiales..."_

_-"¡SÉ PERFECTAMENTE DE LO QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO!"_

_-"¡PUES PARECE QUE NO TIENES NI IDEA!" –gritó Severus, y añadió ya con un tono de voz mas normal- "Es el Señor Tenebroso¿me oyes¡¡El Señor Tenebroso! Con un solo movimiento de su mano estarás muerto..."_

_-"Ven conmigo" -le interrumpió el joven Black de repente._

_-"¿Qué?" –ahora si que estaba confundido. _

_-"Lo que has oído. Ven conmigo. Bien, tú ganas. No iré. Simplemente, desapareceré. Me buscará, seguro, pero sabré esconderme. Sabremos hacerlo. Ven conmigo. Dejemos esta mierda atrás y empecemos de nuevo. Rumania es un buen sitio. Su comunidad mágica es bastante numerosa y poco dada a los tratos con muggles y..."_

_-"¿Te has escuchado por un momento?"_

_-"¿Que?" -Preguntó Regulus desconcertado._

_-"Es una locura, todo esto es una locura..."_

_-"¿Qué pasa¿Que prefieres quedarte aquí¿Acatando las órdenes de un loco con sueños de grandeza?"_

_-"Son más que sueños, Regulus. Es su visión de la vida, del mundo. Y ahora esa visión está a punto de hacerse realidad. Estuviste en la última reunión. Estuviste allí, al igual que yo. Y todos lo oímos. Pronto acabará, pronto tendremos vía libre. Primero el Reino Unido, después… el mundo."_

_-"No. No. ¡NOO! No quiero escucharte, no quiero. No..."_

_-"¿No eras tu el que clamaba por la limpieza de sangre¿Para que los sangre-sucia no pudieran ni acercarse a una varita¿No eras tú el que decía que el mejor muggle es aquel que está bajo tierra? No te reconozco..."_

_-"Que no me reconoces¿Dices?" -A estas alturas de la conversación, Régulus se había levantado y paseaba gesticulante por toda la habitación. No más calma, ni suspiros, jadeos ni caricias... ahora sólo estaba la discusión, mucho mas importante de lo que alguna vez se dijeron, de lo que alguna vez hablaron...– "No me conoces, sí, quizás tenga razón. Ahora mismo no me conozco ni yo. ¿Y quieres saber por qué¿Quieres saber lo que me hizo abrir los ojos¿Recuerdas el "pequeño trabajito" que me encargó hace unos días? Niños, Severus, eran niños. ¡Vamos! No encontraras a una persona que odie a los sangre-sucia, a los muggles, más que yo. Lejos, encerrados, alejados de la gente normal como nosotros... o que haga falta. ¿Pero niños? Noo, lo siento, por ahí no paso. Tengo mis límites. Abandono. Llevo días dándole vueltas. Estaría bien... Sería... ¡Merlín¿Porque todo esto es tan difícil?" -Se acercó a la cama y se agachó, con los ojos al mismo nivel que los de Severus, que estaba sentado, siguiendo cada movimiento del otro joven. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y con voz susurrante volvió a hablar.– "Quiero que vengas conmigo, Sev. No bromeo, quiero que estemos juntos, que empecemos de nuevo. Lejos de aquí, lejos de todo, de todos... Sólo seremos tú y yo..."_

_Se detuvo, con la voz rota. Severus agarró suavemente su barbilla y se acercó a él, sus labios cada vez más cercanos, hasta que se unieron en un tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más intenso, hasta que se tuvieron que separar, para tomar un poco de aire. Y con ello llegó la mirada de Régulus, interrogante, expectante..._

_-"No puedo, Régulus" _

_-"¡Qué?"_

_-"No, no puedo. Lo siento, de veras que lo siento, pero..."_

_-"Pero... pero..."_

_-"Shhhtttt" -le chistó, con la mano sobre su boca.– "No digas nada, no ahora." -añadió mientras le agarraba y tiraba de él hasta que cayó encima suyo, y volvieron a ser uno, y no hubo nada más, y nada importaba más que ellos..._

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio con vida. Y no sabía aún si era un recuerdo dulce o amargo, o una mezcla de ambos. Durante algún tiempo pensó que había sido culpa suya. Al final Régulus se convenció de que sería un suicidio ir a plantarle cara al Señor Tenebroso, y decidió huir a escondidas, en medio de la noche... "_Que irónica es la vida"_ pensó Severus. Un Black huyendo con la cabeza gacha y el rabo entre las piernas... Pero el Señor Tenebroso no se había convertido en el "hombre" mas temido de la comunidad mágica por ninguna razón. No tardo mucho en descubrir lo que había pasado con el joven Black, y acto seguido lo mando buscar y borrar del mapa. "_Total, nadie lo echara de menos"_, debió de pensar. Pero se equivocó, porque el jaleo que montó el hermanito mayor fue difícil de olvidar. Había momentos en los que se torturaba con sí debería de haberle contado todo a Régulus esa noche. A qué estaba jugando, a quien... "servía", por decirlo de algún modo, en que bando estaban sus lealtades... Pero al final se echó atrás. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho, Régulus estaría vivo, y ellos dos estarían juntos... pero no. De todos modos, esos momentos eran pocos y breves. Ese no era él. Él no vivía en el mundo del _" y si..."_ ¿Que si había tomado la decisión correcta? Quien sabe. Por aquellos días se martirizó bastante con el tema. Ahora... bueno, ahora ya no pensaba en eso. Era un parte del pasado, que mantenía encerrada en un recoveco de su cerebro. Y no quería que saliera a flote, sólo quería olvidar...

_-"No sé cómo consigues hacer eso."_

_-"¿Hacer el que?"_

_-"Pues eso, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, enterrarlo, sepultarlo en la memoria". -Severus lo miraba con una sonrisita boba en los labios. La verdad es que le gustaban mucho esos momentos. Tras la locura y la pasión llegaba la calma y cuando el tiempo lo permitía, las conversaciones hasta el amanecer. Aunque esos momentos eran más bien escasos..._

–"_Es un don" -le dijo._

_-"No, en serio¿Cómo lo haces? Yo también quiero hacerlo en muchas ocasiones. Desconectar y olvidar algunos momentos..."_

_-"¿Cómo aquellos que tienen que ver con tu querido hermano?" -Como siempre que alguien mencionaba a su hermano, la cara de Régulus cambió totalmente, y sus ojos brillaron con furia, mientras apretaba sus labios en un claro signo de enfado. No era difícil engañar al joven Black. Aunque con su hermanito mayor pasaba lo mismo. "Si es que por mucho que ambos lo nieguen, son mas parecidos de lo que parece a simple vista", pensó Severus. Por un momento se permitió el lujo de pensar en su propio hermano mayor. Pero tan rápido como el pensamiento vino, se fue. Y volvieron a quedar ellos dos, desnudos, uno muy cabreado y otro con una sonrisita en la boca.- "Deja de pensar en el estúpido de tu hermano y ven aquí" -le dijo Sev con esa voz ronca, susurrante, profunda, que tanto excitaba a su compañero, que como si de un animalito hipnotizado se tratase, no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer, que seguir el mandato de esa voz que lo volvía loco..._

_-"Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta" –susurró el más joven mientras se separaba un momento de él, mas que nada para tomar aire en previsión de lo que vendría después._

_-"No sería la primera vez que te dejo sin respuesta..."_

_...ni la última_, pensó Severus, con una mueca en el rostro, que bien podía ser de tristeza, remordimiento o melancolía. En poco más de dos años que estuvieron juntos hubo muchas mentiras, y no sólo por su parte. Ambos mentían y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Pero estaban en guerra, y encima en el bando de "los malos". Mentir ya era para ellos como respirar. Aquello no era vida, ciertamente. ¿O es que cuando eres un joven alocado todo te da igual? Ahora ya no le quedaba mucho para los 40. El tiempo se le echaba encima, y se encontraba cansado, muy cansado. A veces tenia la sensación que no había hecho nada en este mundo, nada por lo que ser recordado. Porque a los Mortífagos al final no los recuerda nadie. Se jugó el pellejo multitud de veces, haciendo de agente doble, siempre al límite, pero al final la gente como él no era recordada. Y no que a él le importara demasiado lo que pensase el resto del mundo. En el fondo lo que le jodía es que si en el día de mañana algo le sucediese, nadie le iba a echar en falta, nadie le iba a extrañar. Y por eso sentía esa opresión en el pecho. Y por eso su mente había decidido viajar por el mundo de los recuerdos, por su mundo con Régulus. A fin de cuentas, había sido su pareja más estable, más duradera. Se sentía algo ridículo con esos pensamientos a estas alturas de su vida, pero se encontraba en un extraño estado de melancolía. No sabía porque, ni como, ni cuanto duraría, pero así estaban las cosas. Incluso sentía algo de repulsión por si mismo, comportándose como un vulgar Gryffindor, que siente, q sufre...

_-"¿Los sentimientos son una debilidad, me oyes?"_

_-"Sí, padre"._

_-"Y un mago jamás demuestra sus sentimientos. Los coge, los domina, los congela y entierra muy profundamente, pero nunca¿Me oyes, nunca los muestra en público"._

_-"Sí, padre" -contestó el pequeño muchacho, asustado... ¡Zaas! Sonó la mano de hombre al impactar con la mejilla del niño, en medio de aquel enorme, frío y desierto salón..._

_-"¡Y no llores!" -rugió con fuerza- "Jamás has de llorar en público. Ni tampoco en privado. Las lágrimas son para los débiles, para los cobardes, pero no para nosotros..."_

¡Merlín! No tendría más de 5 años. Pero no era la primera vez que sucedía eso. Ni tampoco sería la última. No fue una infancia demasiado feliz la suya. Un padre para el que la definición de estricto se quedaba corta..._ ¡Basta! _ Se gritó mentalmente. ¡No quería pensar en eso¡No iba a pensar en eso¡¡Nunca! No le gustaba recordar aquellos tiempos, esa parte de su vida, de su infancia. Todo fue mejor cuando entro a Hogwarts. Sólo iba a casa en Navidades, y en verano. Y entonces tampoco se libraba de ese carácter autoritario y agresivo de su progenitor, pero al menos no tenía que sufrirlo 24 horas al día, todos los días del año.

En ocasiones pensaba en su madre, que tenía que soportar a ese tirano día tras día. Otras, en su hermano, con cierto deje de envidia, ya que al ser mayor que él, abandonaría antes aquel infierno. Severus aguantó hasta los 17, nada más. Acabó su séptimo año en el colegio, y se fue de allí. Bueno, pensó irónicamente, al menos su padre se había sentido orgulloso de él cuando se entero de su "afiliación" con el Señor Tenebroso. Lo que no llegó a descubrir nunca fue su traición. Por su propio bien, el único que sabía aquello era Dumbledore. Era lo más seguro para todos, y realmente funcionaba. O al menos, funcionó en aquel momento. Ahora el juego se complicaba más aún. Y cansado de este mundo, si, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, y menos por aquellos. Aún le quedaba mucho por hacer, y con un poco de suerte, podría llegar a vengar a Régulus. Tenía una ligera idea de quien fue la persona que lo mató, y si Merlín estaba de su parte, lo conseguiría. Parecía un niñato enamorado, en busca de venganza por su amante perdido. Y estaba a punto de creérselo, y todo, de no ser porque el supuesto objeto de su amor había muerto hacía más de 15 años, y porque aun dudaba de sí aquello había sido amor.

¿Realmente, se había enamorado alguna vez? Si, pensaba en el tema, pocas veces para ser sinceros, y en realidad lo dudaba. ¡_Pero nunca es tarde, Severus!_ Parecía decirle una vocecilla interior. Vocecilla que ignoro totalmente, como hacía siempre. Para él ya no había tiempo. Era tarde, y su momento había pasado. Se sentía viejo para esos menesteres. Lo único que le restaba era hacer un papel digno en esta guerra, y todo quedaría finalizado. Régulus solía decir que cuando se ponía así parecía un pájaro de mal agüero. Siempre le habían gustado los pájaros, sobre todo los cuervos. No entendía demasiado la repulsa del resto de la gente. Un águila, por ejemplo, era bonita, majestuosa... pero no había nada más. Un cuervo, en cambio, esta envuelto en un halo de misterio... Aun no sabía porque llevaba toda la tarde pensando en Régulus, divagando sobre su vida, su pasado. ¿Tenía algo que ver con esa extraña sensación que le comía por dentro? Estaba casi seguro que si, porque estar seguro del todo era casi imposible. De todos modos, estaría preparado. ¿Cómo era eso que decían...¡¡_Somos Slytherins! Nacimos preparados! _ Y sonrió. Aunque la sonrisa duró poco en su rostro. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Notaba la presencia de alguien en el recinto del colegio, las alarmas se habían disparado. Y no se debía a Trelawney, estaba seguro. Cogió su capa y salió de las mazmorras con paso apresurado...

_**Fin SideStory**_

_Me encanta como Vanna ha captado el fuerte carácter de Severus en el side, sigo sin entender porque no escribe mas, pero bueno, la estoy presionando para que lo haga! XD. Como ya he dicho en la nota, el side sucede exactamente antes del primer capítulo del fic… pq lógicamente, cuando Sev sale de las mazmorras, es para ir a encontrarse con Harry._

_Creí que el momento mas apropiado para poner el Side, era el momento en el que Sev se diera cuenta y aceptara por fin los sentimientos por Harry (que para que mentir, ya era hora!). _

_Silver._

_P.D. Debido a las nuevas normas de no se pueden contestar los reviews en los capítulos… asi que si no os importa, ahora dejare las contestaciones de los reviews, en mi propio review, después de publicar el capítulo._

_P.P.D: Ya he leido el 6º libro… así que no hay problema si dejáis comentarios sobre el tema. Eso si, sed condescendientes con los que aun no lo han leído. _


	29. Chapter 26: Dragon's Knight

**Atención: Este capítulo contiene escenas consideradas M por violencia. Así que estáis avisados.**

**Capítulo 26: Dragon's Knight**

Después del día en que Severus había aceptado y correspondido los sentimientos de Harry, todo había sido un poco más fácil: el joven se instaló definitivamente en las habitaciones del profesor porque como Caballero gozaba de unas leyes especiales creadas antaño para él, una de las cuales era poder vivir con su protector, fuera quien fuera, y donde fuera. Porque al final lo habían contado: Severus era su Guardián, y cualquiera que pretendiera dañarlo debería enfrentarse a la ira del Caballero, algo no muy inteligente.

Harry subió a la enfermería, Draco Malfoy llevaba ahí más de 2 semanas, con unas heridas físicas que parecía que no iban a sanar nunca. Se había despertado algunos días antes y el Gryffindor era la primera vez que lo vería. Iba solo, Severus subiría más tarde. Al fin y al cabo Draco era su ahijado y el chico no sabía nada del profesor, o eso suponía el joven mago.

"Que haces aquí?" -siseó la voz del rubio desde la cama en la que estaba instalado. Harry no dijo nada, solo tomó asiento en la silla que había dispuesta para ello. Estuvieron en silencio, el chico no tenía muy claro porque había decidido ir a verle, quizá tan solo para saber si se encontraba mejor, porque no todo el mundo sobrevive a la ira de Voldy- "Por qué has venido? Para reírte de mi?" -Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido

"No" -dijo suavemente- "no lo se" -le aguantó la mirada- "para saber si estabas bien, supongo" -Draco acabó apartando la mirada.

"Tu me encontraste?" -Harry asintió, mirando con aire ausente por la ventana que tenían al lado.- "Por qué?"

"Por qué?" -repitió sin acabar de creérselo- "¿Por qué, me preguntas? No hubiera permitido que murieras a manos de ese bastardo" -Draco no lo miraba, pero no mostraba ninguna emoción.

"No te lo voy a agradecer"

"Tampoco lo necesito"

Volvieron a caer en un incómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera se miraban.

"Por que?" -Volvió a repetir

"Ya te lo he dicho" -sentenció

"No eras tu quien decía que iba a ser un mortífago?"

"Lo decía, si" –callaron- "Piensas que lo serás?" -preguntó con suavidad

"Lucius así lo desearía" –empezó- "pero no es lo que yo quiero"

"Entonces¿por que te empeñas en ser uno?" -preguntó una nueva voz, mas profunda. Severus apareció en escena.

"Se-Severus" -tenía los ojos tan abiertos, que si Harry lo hubiera estado mirando habría podido ver la circunferencia entera del iris plateado del chico

"Hola Draco" -se acercó hasta la cama y se inclinó hasta poner un beso sobre su frente, algo que el Slytherin pareció aceptar con normalidad- "Como te encuentras?"

"Como es… posible…" -pareció entrecerrar los ojos, algo que hizo con mucho esfuerzo- "eras el Dumbledore?" -solo recibió un leve asentimiento, algo que provocó que el joven Malfoy se incorporara de repente, agarrando el brazo del hombre- "Tienes que esconderte!! El Señor Tenebroso lo sabe!! Lo sabe!!" -Severus solo le sonrió, algo extraño, y obligó al joven a volver a tumbarse en la cama

"No te preocupes" -le puso una mano en el pecho para evitar que volviera a levantarse- "no me pasará nada"

"Pero… pero…" -empezó de nuevo. Era extraño verle en ese estado de exaltación y preocupación.

"No me pasará nada" -susurró sencillamente

"Por que?! Por que no te pasará nada?!"

"Porque yo lo protejo" -dijo Harry de repente, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación entre los dos Slytherins

"Y quien te crees que eres para hacer algo así?!"

"Soy el Caballero del Dragón" -una simple verdad, una increíble realidad.

Y quedaron en silencio, sobretodo Severus y Draco, que vieron refulgir el fuego de la decisión en esos brillantes ojos verdes.

"El Señor Tenebroso no se detendrá hasta matarte" -habló de nuevo el rubio, dirigiéndose a su padrino.

"Entonces tendré que matarlo yo antes" -contestó Harry

"Y si eres tan poderoso, porque no lo has hecho ya?"

"Porque aun no puedo hacerlo" -apartó la vista, aunque si hubiera seguido mirando a los dos hombres habría visto la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Severus a Draco.

_"Harry, no empecemos de nuevo"_ -susurró Ilfirin

_"No, no pienso hacer nada. Al menos no por ahora, pero como se atreva a hacerme algo a mi o a quienes aprecio, no se si podré aguantar las ganas de hacerle mucho daño"_

_ "Lo se, yo tampoco podré"_ -le sonrió.

Harry sintió como Severus le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y lo obligaba a acercarse más a él, algo que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, que frunció el ceño. La mirada del profesor pareció reprimir las preguntas del joven.

"Harry y yo estamos juntos" -sentenció como aceptando la realidad por primera vez- "así que empieza a acostumbrarte a la idea" -y constatando este hecho, se inclinó hacia su protegido y lo besó, algo que dejó sorprendidos tanto a Draco como a Harry. Sin decir nada más, con tan solo una leve inclinación de cabeza, salieron de la enfermería.

"Por que lo has hecho?" -susurró el mas joven- "por que me has besado?" -giró el rostro para mirarlo, mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas

"Porque? Tenía derecho a saberlo, además, quizá así deje de insultarte y de meterse contigo" -ni siquiera lo miró, siguió andando.

"Lo has hecho por mi?" -lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos

Severus le lanzó una mirada cómplice y curvó suavemente las comisuras de sus labios, pero no contestó, aunque tampoco le hizo falta. Harry sintió una gran alegría, mucha más de la que había sentido hace tiempo. Podría haber derrotado a cientos de dementores con ese recuerdo, tendría que conservarlo para usarlo. Sonrió mientras andaban en silencio.

Y así continuó el curso: Draco se incorporó más o menos una semana después de que Harry y Severus lo visitaran, y realmente su actitud hacia el chico había variado, bastante a decir verdad, había pasado a ignorarlo en clase, aunque cuando se encontraban solos en los pasillos de las mazmorras, se saludaban, y cuando el rubio iba a ver a su padrino, incluso cruzaban frases y palabras que se podían considerar "normales". Ambos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Aunque Harry provocaba ataques de miedo y solían apartarse a su paso, los alumnos parecieron comprender que si no lo hacían enfadar, era el chico tímido de siempre. Seguían sin acostumbrarse al hecho de que Severus pudiera hablar con él con total amabilidad, aunque en la mayoría de casos las conversaciones quedaban relegadas a sus propias mentes, algo que dejaba algo desconcertados a quien les veían mirarse fijamente en algún corredor, sin decir ni media palabra, como si estuvieran compitiendo de alguna manera.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, sin que ningún hecho se sucediera ni perturbara la tranquilidad, pero era precisamente eso lo que preocupaba a Harry. Sabía, o al menos podía suponer, que Voldemort estaba preparando algo. Su silencio no era normal, aunque a decir verdad, mientras no atacara el colegio…

_"Si te preocupa la seguridad del castillo podemos reforzar las barreras" -_sonó Ilfirin esa mañana en su cabeza

_"Podemos?"_

_ "Sip, solo que nos vamos a cansar un poco, las barreras son algo grandes" -_a Harry no le importaba-_ "y tendremos que hacerlo desde fuera, así que vamos a estar al descubierto"_

_ "Da igual, prefiero que los alumnos estén más seguros"_

_ "Si así lo quieres" –_sonrió-_ "podemos ir esta noche, cuando la actividad en el castillo sea menor."_

El día siguió como si no hubiera sucedido esa conversación, estaban a viernes, así que el ED debía tener lugar. Muchos habían tenido miedo de seguir, pero al final, la mayoría habían comprendido que no podrían tener un profesor mejor, en realidad, debían sentirse privilegiados! No todo el mundo puede decir que ha dado clase con una leyenda!

Los días en los que Harry no había podido dar clase, Remus y Tindómiel eran los que solían sustituirlo, aunque el hombre-lobo lo hacía más que nada para controlar a la elfa (aunque no lo iba a reconocer) así que los alumnos no habían perdido el ritmo.

La clase se desarrolló con total tranquilidad, practicando los hechizos de defensa que llevaban haciendo durante las últimas semanas. Pronto Harry despidió a los alumnos, que sonrientes, se dirigían a sus correspondientes salas comunes. Daban las clases después de la cena, así que tampoco importaba mucho si terminaban algo mas tarde. Los estudiantes se marcharon mientras Harry terminaba de recoger lo que habían usado esa noche, en realidad, con un leve movimiento de la mano todo desapareció, mientras devolvía las mesas a su lugar habitual. Severus lo esperaba en la entrada del Comedor; solía ir a las clases, no para controlar a su protegido, si no más bien para controlar al resto: Harry no podía imponer castigos ni quitar puntos, aunque no le hacía falta. Él si podía.

"Que te ha parecido?" -preguntó mientras iban camino de las mazmorras

"Suficiente" -entre líneas, el chico entendió que le había parecido bastante bien

"Gracias" -susurró, y siguieron andando con un confortable silencio.

Ilfirin le comentó que no le contara a Severus que esa misma noche iban a reforzar las barreras, por dos razones: primero: no le dejaría ir, y segundo: cuando consiguiera convencerlo, querría bajar con él, y no tenía ganas de sentir sus ojos sobre sus movimientos; era un rito algo extraño que suscitaría demasiadas preguntas, que no tenía sentido contestar. Harry estuvo de acuerdo, y pactaron que a media noche saldrían a hurtadillas, porque desaparecer sobresaltaría al hombre y lo despertaría. Tendrían que ir con cuidado.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones, Harry se bañó y se relajó. Estaba algo cansado, y eso que parecía que cada vez tenía mas energía! "_Es porque te estoy transfiriendo mi poder_" le había contado el Caballero una vez "_Mas poder implica tener mas energía, y por lo tanto, cansarte menos_" había seguido "_Cuando te lo haya pasado todo, todo lo que poseo, prácticamente no necesitarás descansar_". Quería decir que no necesitaría dormir? Si, se había referido a eso, aunque había puntualizado que ciertos esfuerzos físicos, iban a requerirle el dormir. Seguía sin comprender la lógica de algunas de las frases de Ilfirin.

Salió y después de dar las buenas noches a Severus, que leía un libro mientras estaba recostado en la butaca de respaldo alto, fue hacia su habitación, la del piano, y se metió en la cama, mas para sentir su comodidad que para dormir, al fin y al cabo en un par de horas tendría que volver a levantarse.

"_Duerme un rato_" -oyó en su mente- "_ya te despertaré cuando podamos salir_" -entonces Harry cerró los ojos. Ilfirin lo obligó a abrirlos de nuevo.

"_Dejame dormir. No han pasado ni cinco minutos!"_ -se quejó

"_Has dormido dos horas y media_!" -le explicó riéndose-_ "es la una de la madrugada"_

"_Que?! Ya?"_ -abrió perezosamente los ojos, mientras inconscientemente encendía un par de velas. Consiguió, más bien con poco éxito, reprimir un enorme bostezo. Mecánicamente se quitó el pijama y se puso una de las túnicas del colegio. Se echó un poco de agua en el rostro para intentar despertar mas rápido.- "_Tengo hambre_"

"_Está bien_" -se rió el Caballero- "_podemos pasar por las cocinas, aun debe quedar algún elfo despierto"._

_ "Gracias" _

Entonces y tan silenciosamente como pudo, salió de su habitación, no había ningún indicio de Severus, quien tenía la puerta abierta, se hubiera despertado. Así que echó una mirada al interior de la habitación; y ahí estaba él, durmiendo de lado con sus largos cabellos cubriéndole parte del rostro. Sonrió antes de girarse y salir sigilosamente. Pasó por las cocinas, donde un par de elfos domésticos parecían estar haciendo guardia. Encantados por la visita, les ofrecieron (sabían que Harry Potter era el Caballero del Dragón y por tanto debían referirse a "ellos") mas comida de la que podían engullir, así que Harry eligió lo que se le antojaba mejor en ese momento y, después de darles las gracias, salió en dirección a los terrenos del castillo, comiendo por el camino. No encontró a nadie, ni tampoco vio ninguna ventana que tuviera iluminación. No debía preocuparse por si lo veían. En el cielo, una luna nueva dejaba que las estrellas brillaran a su antojo, pero aun así, una capa de oscuridad inusual lo cubría todo; pero tampoco necesitaba luz, se conocía bien el sitio. Pronto llegó a la verja guardad por sendos cerdos alados y no dudó en plantar los pies fuera. Sintió una leve sensación de estar atravesando algo, las barreras eran más densas de lo que había esperado Ilfirin.

"Bueno, manos a la obra"

Ilfirin le preguntó a Harry si le dejaba tomar el control de su cuerpo sin transformarlo, ya que así irían más rápido. Después de darle su aprobación, empezó con el ritual: primero se descalzó, luego invocó una pequeña daga, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano izquierda, desde la base del dedo índice, hasta casi la muñeca; cerró el puño y derramó algunas pequeñas gotitas al suelo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Con nuestra sangre aceptamos el pacto. Mientras en este cuerpo haya un solo aliento de vida daremos energía y poder a estas barreras, para proteger al castillo y a todos sus habitantes." -Entonces las palabras se tornaron en una suave canción en la lengua de sus padres, de forma que prácticamente les estaba hablando, para que hicieran lo que les pedía. Del sitio en el que había caído la sangre, brotaron unas pequeñas flores rojas que brillaban con la luz de las estrellas. Una suave brisa sopló en ese momento y sintieron como la tierra, bajo sus pies desnudos, se estremecía. Ilfirin cantó la última nota y sintieron un fuerte tirón en su cuerpo, como si les hubieran quitado algo. En realidad así era, las barreras habían aceptado la unión y lo habían sometido a una fuerte descarga de energía, para poder nutrir y reforzar cuan anchas eran. Pero Harry no pudo aguantarlo y pronto estaba su cuerpo desmayado en el suelo, fuera de las barreras.

Severus se despertó con un sobresalto, había sentido algo extraño en el pecho. Frunció el ceño. Pocas cosas podían despertarlo de su sueño, y todas eran igual de peligrosas. Se levantó sin siquiera encender una vela, se conocía demasiado bien su habitación. En la chimenea de la entrada aun crepitaba el fuego, esa no estaba conectada a la red flú, solo la de su propia habitación lo estaba, y solía permanecer apagada. Sin perder ni un segundo más, se dirigió a la habitación del piano, pero su ocupante habitual, no estaba. La cama estaba deshecha, puso una mano encima y la sintió fría, hacía mucho rato que se había ido, porque incluso se había podido cambiar de ropa. Un leve pánico empezó a recorrerlo, y él era capaz de conservar la calma en las situaciones más difíciles. Se cambió de ropa con un simple movimiento de varita y salió del sitio. No tenía ni idea de donde había podido ir, ni siquiera sabía si eso era un comportamiento habitual, quizá lo hacía cada noche. Salió de las mazmorras, pero… donde debía dirigirse?

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban con presteza, su propietario debía tener prisa. Pronto, de una esquina apareció el Director, con sus ropas brillantes de siempre ¿Es que ese viejo no dormía nunca? Al parecer la respuesta era obvia: No.

"Severus" -parecía ¿extrañado?- "ahora me dirigía a tus aposentos. Que ha pasado?" –preguntó de sopetón.

"Que ha pasado?" -repitió la pregunta, algo desconcertado

"No has notado las barreras?" -Severus frunció el ceño. Debía ser eso lo que lo había sobresaltado. Y estaba mas que claro quien debía haberlo hecho- "Donde está Harry?" -Preguntó de repente el 'viejo chocho'. El silencio del profesor, pareció responder al hombre- "Ha sido él, verdad?"

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba al más joven, la cuestión era¿donde estaba el chico?. No lo sentía en el castillo, y SIEMPRE lo sentía. Sin decir nada al hombre que tenía delante, fue en dirección los terrenos del castillo; todo el mundo sabía que la entrada de los cerdos alados, era donde empezaban y terminaban las barreras. Caminaba mas rápidamente que de costumbre, pero acabó corriendo. No temía por la vida de su protegido, pero la verdad es que prefería saber donde estaba.

Lo había estado llamando inconscientemente desde que había descubierto que no estaba en su cama, pero no había recibido ninguna respuesta, eso era lo que lo preocupaba de verdad. Pronto llegó a la entrada de las susodichas figuras aladas, y buscó. No solo lo buscaba a él, también intentaba encontrar cualquier cosa o pista para saber donde podía haberse ido, porque antes de salir de las habitaciones, tenía claro que no iba a encontrarlo en los terrenos, ni en los límites de éstos, pero aun así, sentía como si lo protegiendo en esos mismos momentos. Sabía que las barreras habían sido reforzadas, y parecía ser que el chico se había ligado a ellas. Frunció el ceño de nuevo y miró el suelo de la entrada; para ligarte a algo así, necesitas entregar algo, para poder sellar el pacto, y ese 'algo' solía ser sangre. Unas flores rojas, extrañas, brillantes aun sin la luz de la luna, captaron su atención al momento. Se arrodilló a su lado, sus suposiciones eran ciertas, pero ¿donde estaba Harry? El sitio era peligroso sin la protección que suponían las barreras, así que con un paso, se adentró de nuevo a las densísimas defensas del castillo. Le debía haber costado un esfuerzo enrome.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry se encontraba en una posición algo incomoda, así que parpadeó para abrir los ojos que parecía que tenía pegados con cola. Lo primero que vio fue: nada. Suponía que tenía abiertos los ojos, porque solo podía ver oscuridad. Absoluta y pura negrura. Intentó mover la mano para pasarla por encima de sus ojos, pero algo se lo impedía, y ahora que se daba cuenta: sus muñecas, sus tobillos y su cuello parecían estar rodeados por algo fuerte, muy fuerte, que no le permitían moverse. Suponía que estaba contra el suelo; sentía la frialdad de la piedra contra su espalda, pero no le dolían las articulaciones, simplemente estaba "atado". Debía estar fijando la vista en el techo, no sabía si estaba cerca o lejos. Movió la cabeza, de forma que la ladeó. Un pequeño resquicio de tenue luminosidad se filtraba por una pequeñísima grieta. Debía haber una puerta ahí.

_"Ilfirin?"_ -susurró en su mente

_"Que? Ah… Harry, ya te has despertado…"_ -parecía preocupado- "_estaba intentando descubrir donde estamos"_

_"Y lo sabes?"_

_ "No, lo siento"_ -susurró apenado- _"aunque estamos a muchos metros bajo tierra: el aire está muy cargado y parece algo húmedo… quizá estamos en una cueva o algo parecido, es todo lo que he podido descubrir"._

_"Como hemos llegado aquí?"_ -preguntó de nuevo. Tener los ojos abiertos pero no poder ver nada era una sensación realmente perturbadora.

_"Supongo que cuando nos desmayamos por la bajada repentina de energía, alguien debía estar por ahí parapetado, esperando el momento…"_

_ "Pero como podía saberlo? No lo habíamos contado a nadie!!"_

_ "Quizá era una acción lógica que en algún momento teníamos que realizar. Lo siento Harry, no puedo contestarte lo que no se"_

_"Una última pregunta_" -cuando sintió que el Caballero lo escuchaba con atención, la pronunció- "Como vamos a salir de aquí?". -El silencio que siguió a esa pregunta, dejaba más que claro que ninguno de los dos, lo sabía en absoluto.

"_Esta especie de grilletes parece que no permiten el uso de la mágica, y ni siquiera con la fuerza de ambos podríamos romperlos". _

_ "Y que hacemos?"_

"_De momento creo que es mejor esperar, aunque está claro que no va a ser nada bueno"_ -al fin y al cabo estaban atados con grilletes- _"pero al menos podemos descansar un poco, las energías de las que disponemos están casi al límite, posiblemente ni siquiera podríamos mantenernos en pie_" -se calló unos momentos- "_duerme un poco mas, esta noche casi no has descansado nada. Yo haré guardia, te despertaré si es necesario"_

_"No se si podré dormirme. Y creo que pronto ni siquiera sabré si tengo los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Esta oscuridad es demasiado opresiva"_

_ "Lo se. Por eso debes intentar crear imágenes mentales que te tranquilicen. Será bueno para ambos"_

Harry lo intentó: empezaba pensando algo, aunque pronto su mente derivaba hacia un punto del que parecía no tener control. No dormía pero a la vez sentía que su mente descansaba, aunque fuera muy poco. En algunos momentos ambas mentes se sincronizaban, eran una, y la cabeza de Harry, por pequeñísimos intervalos de tiempo, se llenaba de imágenes que no había visto nunca, y de palabras de las que no comprendía su significado, pronunciadas en lenguas extrañas.

_"Harry, no te muevas, no abras los ojos"_ -hablaba frenéticamente- _"que parezca que estás dormido"_

_ "Por que? Que pasa?"_

_ "Solo hazlo"_

Harry sentía que no podía, sabía que quien fuera, los iba a descubrir, aun así, lo intentó. Su rápido palpitar, posiblemente fuera lo que los iba a revelar.

La verdad era que lo que había supuesto una puerta, en realidad no lo era, porque los pasos del que se acercaba, retumbaban en lo que parecía una enorme cavidad. Realmente debían estar al fondo de una cueva y la luz que había vislumbrado al fondo, debía ser la salida.

Los pasos eran bastante ligeros, quien fuera, no debía pesar mucho. No pareció dar señales de saber que Harry estaba despierto, aunque el chico notó como una mano fría se posaba sobre su frente. No pudo evitar apretar más los ojos y pudo escuchar como bufaban irónicamente. Entonces ya no aguantó más y abrió los ojos: todo lo que vio fue lo que parecía una mascara blanca que le cubría el rostro a su captor. Era un mortífago, pero no parecía que fuera a atacarlo en breve. Poco después recogió la vela que había iluminado la estancia levemente y se marchó con la misma presteza con la que había llegado. Oyó a Ilfirin farfullar, y no era una cosa que hubiera hecho nunca.

"_Que te pasa?"_ -preguntó

"_Nada_" -soltó de malas maneras- _"solo que tenemos un problema. Uno muy gordo"_

_ "Que problema?"_

_ "…" _

_ "Ilfirin…"_ -lo amenazó.

"_Si te lo digo, podría empeorarlo, así que digamos que tenemos que salir de aquí, como sea"_ -realmente parecía preocupado, algo que hizo que el ceño del joven se profundizara.

"Sabes _que me molesta mucho que me escondan las cosas¿verdad?"_ -se calló un momento- _"No lo hagas tu también"_

_ "Por mucho que intentes hacerme sentir mal, no lo conseguirás. Aunque creo que posiblemente al final me arrepienta"_

_ "Pues dímelo"_

"_No_". -Silencio.- "_Puede que incluso sea beneficioso_"

Los pasos volvieron a escucharse, mientras a la vez, una luz más potente se acercaba a ellos. Pronto pudieron escuchar la risa que soltaba quien quiera que fuera el que se aproximaba. La verdad, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, sus manos no eran ásperas, sus pasos denotaban ligereza y su risa, aunque algo macabra, era suave. Parecía más bien una mujer. Y tenía claro que era un mortífago. No conocía muchas mortífagas que sirvieran a Voldemort. Su mente, pareció conectar todas las piezas. Además, Ilfirin no quería que supiera quien era, decía que tenían un problema, y en caso que fuera quien creía que era, realmente lo tenían: empezaba a sentir de nuevo las ganas de vengarse. Se le había escapado una vez, pero no iba a tener tanta suerte ahora.

"Harry Potter" -habló la mortífaga, definitivamente era una mujer- "Volvemos a encontrarnos" -su voz crispaba los nervios del joven mago- "la última vez no pude darte el pésame. Oh espera!" -se rió violentamente- "deberías ser tu quien me lo diera, al fin y al cabo era mi primo" -su crueldad resonó en toda la cueva.

"_Harry_" -susurró el Caballero- "_tranquilízate un poco_" -también se notaba que él no quería hacer lo que decía.

"No piensas decir nada?" -susurró a escasos centímetros del rostro del chico que mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar el deseo de matar con sus propias manos a la asesina de Sirius Black.- "Bueno, quizá es mejor que no veas lo que quiero hacerte. Aunque disfrutaría viendo el terror de tus ojos" -esa mujer era la crueldad personificada, quizá incluso podría decirse que era la versión femenina de Voldemort.

Cuando sintió las manos de la mujer sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos de repente para fijarlos en Bellatrix Lestrange: aunque estaba inclinada, seguía siendo alta, aunque con los hombros caídos. Su rostro, aunque seguía estando tan demacrado y marchito como una calavera, debido a su estancia en Azkaban, había recuperado algo de viveza, al igual que le había pasado a Sirius. Le dolió el pecho pensar en él. En los ojos de la mujer brillaban la locura y la maldad.

"Oh!! Fíjate!" -se burló- "Si el chico está vivo!!"

"_No… todavía no… aguanta un poco… mas_" -oía a Ilfirin, pero también escuchaba la despótica risa de la mujer.

Con movimientos bruscos, la mortífaga fue quitando la ropa al chico, hasta que lo tuvo totalmente desnudo. Tan sorprendido estaba Harry, que ni siquiera había intentado resistirse. Que estaba pretendiendo?!

"Si… me encanta esta mirada" -susurró sentada sobre su estomago- "no se ve todos los días este terror en los ojos de Harry Potter" -se rió de nuevo. Estaba loca. Lo rozó con las uñas, y se le erizó todo el vello, debido a la sensación.- "Eres virgen, verdad?" -Harry abrió los ojos tanto como fue posible, algo que pareció complacer a la mortífaga de sobremanera, que lucía una sonrisa macabra- "es que Snape aun no te ha probado?" –susurró. Y Harry fue cubierto por un violento rubor- "Mejor, así se lo que sucederá cuando te tome" -se inclinó de forma que su horrible rostro estaba a poquísimos centímetros del joven- "querrás morir"

Con un movimiento de la varita, ella quedó desnuda encima del chico, que giró el rostro para no tener que ver a esa horrible mujer. Algo captó su atención: se oían pasos que se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos, eran muchos e iban corriendo; eran el resto de Mortífagos. De repente un "plop" se escuchó a pocos metros de su cabeza, seguido de un "Crucio!", que impactó en el cuerpo de la mortífaga y la tumbó contra el chico.

"Como te atreves a desobedecer una orden directa?!" -no alzó la voz, pero era como si gritara.

"Lo… siento" -Harry escuchó su voz cerca de su pelo, en su oreja derecha- "pensé que querría capturarlo"

"Cuando doy una orden, es para que se cumpla" -Harry vio como la mano del viejo agarraba el cabello de Bella y tiraba de él. Hasta que levantó su rostro- "Si vuelves a desobedecerme, te mataré" -dijo simplemente. Entonces posó la vista sobre el chico.- "Bueno, bueno… que tenemos aquí" -se dejó escuchar- "Señor Potter"

"Mi señor" -Bella aun estaba jadeante por la maldición, pero inclinó la cabeza ante el viejo, por lo que sus largos y lacios cabellos acabaron encima del pecho de Harry- "Siento que el traidor no esté aquí"

"Si, es una lastima" -siseó mientras llegaban el resto de mortífagos y rodeaban al par de cuerpos desnudos- "hubiera sido divertido que Severus viera lo que le harás a su 'amorcito'" -escupió con fuerza- "puedes empezar cuando quieras Bella"

"Si, mi amo". -Harry miró a la mujer, y vio como tenía la vista clavada en algo por encima de su cabeza, con una mirada llena de admiración, y algo más que no pudo reconocer.

"_Harry!! Tenemos que salir de aquí!! Y ahora!!"_ -gritó Ilfirin en su cabeza.

Pero el chico empezaba a perder el sentido, cualquier control sobre su cuerpo parecía haber desaparecido. Bella pasaba sus uñas por cualquier trozo de piel disponible que tuviera al alcance, mientras se iba desplazando lentamente hacia abajo.

Harry no podía controlar sus acciones: empezaba a arquear inconscientemente la espalda, de forma que pudiera sentir a la mujer encima suyo, quien empezaba a rozar sus pechos contra su piel.

"Apártate" -apenas fue un susurro- "Apártate" -dijo esta vez mas fuerte. Pero Bella pareció espoleada por estas palabras, porque se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas… muy cerca… demasiado cerca.- "APÁRTATE!! ME DAS ASCO!! NO ME TOQUES!!"-se removía frenéticamente, aunque los grilletes se le clavaban con fuerza.

Parecía haber recuperado el sentido, por fin comprendía lo que iba a suceder, no que antes no lo supiera, pero algo había cambiado en su mente, pues no sentía a Ilfirin. Entonces la mano de la mujer se cerró alrededor de su sexo y él perdió el control.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó varias veces, con una fuerza que hizo que la mujer se apartara. Un grito mudo escapaba de sus labios, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, arqueando en el mismo momento la espalda. Y entonces, los grilletes se rompieron. Así, tan simple como eso. Aunque también era posible que se debiera a que se estaba transformando y todo su cuerpo estaba mutando en una nueva forma: sus extremidades engordaron, al igual que su cuello y empezaron a aparecerle verdísimas escamas. Aumentó tanto su tamaño, _tanto_, que parecía que iba a destrozar la cueva; el techo de la cual, no se podía ni vislumbrar con la poca luz que había en esos momentos. Los mortífagos comenzaron a tener ciertas dificultades para escapar, no podían desaparecerse en el interior de la cueva. El enorme dragón, que no parecía que fuera a dejar de crecer nunca, empezaba a tapar cualquier resquicio de salida que pudiera haber.

Un tremendo bramido hizo que las paredes de la cueva temblaran, mientras pequeños montones de escombros caían sobre los que estaban ahí dentro. El dragón arremetió rápidamente contra cualquiera que tuviera al alcance, empezando con Bella, la cual acabó entre las fauces del enorme animal: la descuartizó cruelmente; pero entre los monumentales colmillos, también estaban otros mortífagos, muertos e irreconocibles. La cabeza de Lucius Malfoy cayó al suelo separada del cuerpo, con un golpe sordo que terminó de romper el cráneo. Otros sirvientes del Señor Tenebroso quedaron reducidos a montones de vísceras, sin nombre ni propietario. Las garras del dragón despedazaban, mientras su cola golpeaba el suelo y las paredes, además de arrasar con cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance.

Tenía los movimientos algo limitados, por lo que cuando se giró, una enorme masa de escombros cayó encima de los cuerpos desmembrados, o sobre cualquiera que aun siguiera vivo. Un espeso polvo cubría el lugar, revelando que había algunos que seguían vivos, y no podían evitar el toser. El implacable animal no dejó que volvieran a ver la luz del día. Eso ya no era una simple cueva, se había convertido en una tumba para todos los cuerpos irreconocibles de los hombres y mujeres que se habían atrevido a provocar la ira del Caballero del Dragón.

Entre las fauces del dragón, seguían algunas extremidades y vísceras de los mortífagos que habían terminado su vida en ese horrible sitio. La sangre cubría las verdes escamas, tiñéndolas de color carmesí. Movió un par de veces las alas y provocó que cayeran aun más escombros. No podía salir de ahí, estaba atrapado en ese nicho!

Otro alarido retumbó en la cueva mientras parecía concentrarse. Hundió las uñas en el durísimo suelo de piedra y se impulsó hacia arriba, saltando con fuerza. No sabía lo lejos que se encontraba el techo, pero sino podía salir tendría que quedarse con los cuerpos, mejor dicho, con los trozos que quedaban de ellos.

Parecía que no fuera a llegar al límite con el techo. Además, no podía abrir las alas, porque rozaban contra las paredes que cada vez se estrechaban más y más. Bajó la cabeza y el cuello, de forma que cuando se golpeó contra la cubierta, lo hizo con los hombros. Entonces fue en sentido opuesto, bajando a toda velocidad debido al monumental peso de la bestia; las potentes patas y los enormes brazos recibieron lo peor, e hicieron temblar la cueva de nuevo, que empezó, ahora si, a desplomarse a grandes trozos.

El dragón gruñó con fuerza, frustrado, mientras meneaba la cabeza. El vigoroso animal, cerró varias veces las mandíbulas, provocando un ruido hueco al chocar los colmillos los unos contra los otros.

No tenía espacio para maniobrar con facilidad, así que lo único que podía hacer era golpear las paredes con la fuerte cola. Las escamas lo protegían de los rasguños y de los golpes que los escombros le podrían haber hecho, simplemente lo sentía como una leve llovizna. Empezaba a desesperarse, y un dragón desesperado, era un dragón peligroso. Se alzó de nuevo sobre las patas traseras, y volvió a elevarse con fuerza hacia el techo, procurando plegar las alas a sus flancos, para poder subir más rápidamente y a la vez no rasgárselas mas, puesto que ya lucían agujeros del tamaño de un baúl. El nuevo golpe contra el techo pareció provocar algunas grietas, así que cuando lo golpeó por tercera vez, una enorme placa del techo cayó a la vez que el dragón, el cual recibió el impacto directamente sobre la espalda, hundiendo ligeramente sus escamas protectoras, lo que le provocó un horrible dolor.

Cuando alzó la cabeza pudo divisar la luz del día, aunque el agujero que se había hecho no permitía salir al animal. Sin preocuparse del daño que se había hecho, ni del que podía hacerse, volvió a saltar con aún más fuerza que las anteriores. El agujero que había hecho antes solo le permitía sacar la cabeza y parte del cuello, así que cuando saltó la cuarta vez y aporreó de nuevo la pared de la cueva con los hombros. Un montón de escombros, trozos de dura piedra y el propio dragón, salieron al exterior. Un bramido de triunfo dejó que escapara de su garganta, mientras por fin podía extender las enormes alas. Las batió varias veces cuando subía directamente hacia el cielo, girando varias veces sobre si mismo. Llegó a las blanquísimas nubes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con un par más de sacudidas de las alas, consiguió deshacerlas como si estuvieran hechas de humo, pero le había servido para refrescarse un poco. El dragón entonces bajó en picado, sobrevolando los bosques que había debajo suyo. No debían estar muy lejos de Edimburgo. Miró hacia atrás y pudo divisar que el sitio en el que lo habían tenido encerrado empezaba a derrumbarse poco a poco; era una pequeña montaña, en medio de un gran valle. Rugió mientas sacudía violentamente la cabeza, viró un par de veces en el cielo y se dirigió hacia la dirección en la que sabía que estaba su casa.

Batía suavemente las enormes alas pero volaba a gran velocidad; pasó por encima de grandes ciudades que parecieron ignorar la presencia del animal, hizo carreras con pájaros de metal, a los cuales casi igualaba en tamaño, y paró en un lago para refrescar sus patas, cuyas escamas habían quedado algo dañadas al golpear tantas veces el duro suelo de la cueva; ahí, los humanos que había les sorprendió el verlo, aunque parecían extasiados. Entonces reprendió el camino, y en poco más de veinte minutos, divisó el valle en el que se escondía Hogwarts. Voló a ras del agua del lago, provocando la extraña sensación de que el lago se abría con su travesía y dejaba que enormes olas murieran contra las orillas. Sobrevoló un par de veces el castillo, hasta que decidió un sitio más o menos aceptable para tomar tierra; aunque con eso provocó poderosas corrientes de aire, haciendo que los árboles del bosque prohibido, los cuales estaban a cientos de metros, se removieran y perdieran algunas de sus hojas. Estaba en el límite de uno de los acantilados del colegio, mirando hacia el lago, aunque de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para observar peligrosamente a cualquiera que intentara acercársele.

**OoOoOoO**

Severus estaba muy preocupado por el chico, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Esa noche había intentado establecer contacto con él, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Pasó lo que le quedaba de horas de sueño, despierto y dando vueltas por el castillo: sabía que no podía morir, pero no era normal que desapareciera en medio de la noche, sin rastro alguno. Quizá se lo había pensado mejor y lo había dejado para siempre. Pero era un pensamiento demasiado cruel, incluso para él. Sabía que Harry no era así.

Esa mañana no pudo ausentarse de dar clase, sabía que hubiera sido peor. Pero a medida que se acercaba el mediodía un nuevo sentimiento fue creciendo en su interior; algo que sentía cada vez que su protegido perdía el control. Después de comer, supo que Harry volvía, aunque fuera en forma reptil. Por Merlín generoso, esa tarde no tenía ninguna clase, daba gracias a las horas dobles de pociones con dos de las casas. Así que subió a la torre de astronomía, vacía a esas horas, para poder ver si el dragón se acercaba, no sabía que forma había adoptado, aunque por la sensación que tenía, debía ser bastante grande, no sabía si tanto como el último, que había tenido crines de fuego. Un extraño viento empezó a soplar, y sus cabellos se soltaron de su lazo de cuero, para volar libres. Entonces lo vio: grande como el campo de quidditch, de un profundo color verde; las alas se hinchaban al batirlas, mientras la cola daba chasquidos contra el viento. Estaba muy lejos, pero ya era una enorme bestia. Lo vio 'abrir' el lago con solo su paso, y como daba un par de vueltas al castillo, dejándolo en las sombras varias veces, además de provocar potentes corrientes de aire, que un poco mas y lo hacen volar del suelo de la torre. Se posó suavemente sobre uno de los acantilados, y así se quedó, mirando el lago, como una bestial estatua que siempre hubiera estado ahí. No dudó en bajar las escaleras que lo conducían a la entrada y entonces echar a andar hacia donde se encontraba el animal. Desde el suelo, era mucho más grande, demasiado grande. Nunca había visto algo tan enorme. Qué había provocado que tomara esa forma? Algo horrible, sin duda. Cuando consiguió llegar hasta las patas delanteras, donde las garras eran tan altas como él mismo y miró hacia arriba, hacia la cabeza, frunció el ceño. Tenía el morro lleno de sangre, pero él no parecía estar herido, algo mas captó su atención, parecía tener algo entre los colmillos. Como si entendiera lo que le pasaba al profesor, el dragón inclinó la enorme cabeza para acercarla al hombre. Entonces la sorpresa del Guardián pasó al horror: entre los colmillos, había trozos de carne, y tenía todo el aspecto de ser humana.

"Que has hecho?" -le susurró mientras pasaba la mano por las bonitas escamas, del tamaño de puños. Eran tan calientes. Con cada respiración que soltaba por la nariz, una potente corriente de aire le hacía ondear el cabello y las túnicas. Los ojos lo seguían sin descanso, esa enorme pupila vertical lo ponía algo nervioso. No parecía muy dispuesto a volver a su forma humana, así que se sentó a su lado mientras el dragón se estiraba cuan largo era y lo protegía con el cuello. Remus se acercó varias veces para ver como estaban ambos, y por la noche, le trajo la cena a Severus, que no quería apartarse del 'chico'. Nadie mas podía acercarse, así que cuando el dragón sentía alguna presencia extraña, daba un latigazo con la cola para asegurarse que no se aproximara más de lo que debía. Todas las clases que debían hacerse en el exterior lógicamente quedaron anuladas, e incluso Hagrid fue obligado a estarse dentro del castillo. Cuando empezaba a oscurecer, el reptil obligó a levantarse al profesor y lo empujó suavemente con el morro, para que entrara al colegio a descansar. Pero Severus no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo ahí fuera, así que, aunque pillara una pulmonía, pensaba quedarse a su lado. El animal pareció resignarse, mientras lo cubría con una de las alas, aun agujereada.

Mas allá de la media noche el dragón dejó de serlo, pero tomó el aspecto de Ilfirin, quien cargó a su protector en brazos, y se desapareció para llevarlo al interior del castillo. Lo dejó en su cama, mientras él tomaba prestada una de sus túnicas y se sentaba en los comodísimos sillones delante de la chimenea, en la sala de estar. Él no iba a dormir, y oír llorar y lamentarse a Harry, tampoco lo iba a ayudar en absoluto.

**OoOoOoO**

Peter Petigrew cambió su forma de animago por la humana y entró, con algo de temor, en la cueva que el chico Potter había destruido. Suerte había tenido de poder transformarse y escapar cuando aun había tenido ocasión. La visión lo trastornó enormemente, esa cueva era de las más profundas y oscuras de las que había estado nunca, y no eran precisamente pocas las que había visto. Pero en ese momento era una sala luminosa: la luz del sol entraba directamente, haciendo relucir incluso el tosco suelo de piedra, que en esos momentos estaba hecho trozos. Pero no era eso lo que lo había perturbado, sino más bien los grotescos trozos de carne y hueso que se esparcían por doquier, y el suelo que estaba bañado en sangre, que seguía brotando de los cuerpos. Algo captó su atención, y es que bajo una enorme piedra de proporciones desmesuradas, podía verse lo que sin duda era su amo. Lord Voldemort seguía vivo, había escapado por los pelos, manteniéndose muy quieto para no revelarse, aunque su silencio le había causado varios huesos rotos, y cortes varios que sangraban profusamente. Colagusano se dirigió rápidamente hacia él para intentar ayudarlo. Levitó la piedra, temblando en el proceso, y lo sacó de ahí. Le daba mucho miedo, pero no iba a permitir que muriera ahora. Quien lo iba a proteger sino?

**_OoOoO_****_ Fin Capítulo 26 OoOoO_**

_ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, excepto el Caballero del Dragon (Ilfirin) que es total y absolutamente mío. No lo uséis sin mi permiso explícito. **_

_ Ehm, hola. Después de 2 años de no seguir con la historia he decidido que necesitaba un final. A decir verdad este capítulo (y otros 2 más) ya estaban escritos cuando dejé de actualizar, pero es que necesitaba un descanso. No me pidáis que actualice rápido, haré lo que pueda, aunque espero terminar la historia de una vez por todas, pq de todos los fics que he escrito, este es mi favorito. _

_ Aun así, me gustaría que dejarais reviews para saber si aun hay alguien que lee esto._

_ Besos,_

_ Silver._


End file.
